


Choose Your Allegiance

by sollardragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery, Sexual Content, Suspense, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 251,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon
Summary: Harry decides he doesn'twantto be manipulated from the start. What happens when he's put into Ravenclaw just for spite? Who will win the control over him? Will anyone? Or will they all be surprised by what happens? (Please be kind in your reviews. No flamming!) DARK FIC!!!! Dark Harry and friends!!!





	1. 1. Making Choices

Beta'd by Twisted Mind and Sollardragon

Disclaimer: Much to my regret, they aren't mine... darn it!

Chapter 1 – Making choices

Summer after 1st year

Harry hated being back in this loveless house, but Dumbledore had insisted that he _had_ to come back. Why? The headmaster wouldn’t say. 

_Typical adult bullshit,_ Harry thought with a soft snort. 

Thinking back on how his first year at the new school had gone, he reflected that, all things considered, it had gone pretty well. After all, he only had _two_ people pissed off at him instead of everyone… well maybe only one. He wasn’t quite sure yet.

Harry still remembered the look of anger and disappointment that had crossed Draco’s face that first night when he’d rejected the blonde boy’s hand…

***Flashback***

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” Harry said as he looked back up at the loveliest pair of silver eyes he’d ever seen. He’d wanted to take that hand offered so badly… if only Draco hadn’t had that ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude towards everyone.

Draco’s eyes flashed briefly with hurt before it turned to anger.

He opened his mouth to tell the blonde boy that he just wanted to make his own choice for a change but he still wanted to be his friend regardless, but before he could, Ron laughed and danced in glee. “Ha! Malfoy got turned down!” he crowed in delight, rubbing it in Draco’s face. “My friend, not yours!”

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and disgust, which he quickly hid when the red head turned to look at him. Great! A glory hound, just what he didn’t need. No way was he going to be friends with this idiot. Thinking back to Ron’s comportment on the train, how he’d snatch at the candy Harry had bought, usually when Harry had been reaching for it himself, had reminded him of Dudley every time candy was brought into the house. And now, it seemed this brainless oaf was using him to gain status in everyone’s eyes. 

He’d see about that.

“Don’t worry, Harry. You’ll be in Gryffindor, like me and my brothers. You’ll see, we’ll have loads of fun,” Ron said, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

Just then Professor McGonagall came over and escorted them into the Great Hall. Looking over at the tables, Harry noticed the group of red heads at one of them and realized that had to be the Gryffindor table.

He rolled his eyes at Hermione Granger. The girl was a damn know-it-all who liked to show off. He couldn’t stand her. When it came to his turn, he argued with the Sorting Hat to be put into any house but Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

That would show both of them that he wouldn’t be used as a new toy for bratty kids.

” _Are you sure you don’t want to be in either house_ ,” the hat said in his head. “ _You would do great in Slytherin, you know.”_

“ _Quite sure, Thank you_ ,” Harry thought back at it.

“Better be Ravenclaw,” the hat shouted loudly.

Above all the cheering and applauding, Harry bit back a smirk as he passed by Ron, whose face was white and blank with shock. Looking over at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting, he noticed the blonde had a slight smirk as he looked at Ron.

Pretty soon, all the kids were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore had stood up to make his speech and food finally appeared on the tables. All throughout the meal, Harry could feel two sets of eyes boring angrily into him, but he was determined to ignore them.

Since he was facing the Gryffindor table, he noticed Ron’s brothers, the twins… he couldn’t remember their names, laughing at Ron’s red face. The more they laughed the angrier the boy got until Harry was sure he had to explode. But it didn’t happen.

He realized that the twins had turned to look at him with identical smirks before they winked at him. Harry only raised an eyebrow and was surprised when they gave him a thumb’s up sign. Oh, he was going to have to talk to those two. There was something about them…

***End Flashback***

Those two had been fun to hang out with. Ah, the tricks they’d played on Ron! He’d found kindred spirits in those two. Oh, he had a couple of friends in his own house, but they weren’t real friends the way the twins were.

And then there was Granger, again. The damn girl never learned, like on Hallowe’en…

***Flashback***

Harry was walking down the hallway, trying to hurry to the Great Hall where they had a Hallowe’en feast going on and he was late. He stopped suddenly as he heard a noise ahead of him. Frowning, he tilted his head to one side. His eyes grew wide as he heard a growl and heavy footsteps. 

And whatever it was, it was heading his way!

He managed to hide in an alcove as the biggest… thing he’d ever seen passed him by. Fascinated by the creature, he decided to follow behind it at a discreet distance. When it went into a bathroom, he stood there in awe for a few seconds before deciding it would be a better idea not to stick around in case it decided to come back.

Then he heard a girl scream.

Frowning, he went in carefully, wondering who could be inside. 

He rolled his eyes when he saw bushy brown hair. 

Granger.

He should leave her to her fate!

He actually started to leave. “Harry! Help!”

Damn it all to hell! Glaring at the girl, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the creature.

“Don’t forget the ‘flick and swish’ we learned in Charms,” she said in an irritating voice.

“Shut up,” he growled angrily. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes, mentally going through the list of spells he knew. Which one would be appropriate in this case? “Petrificus Totalus!” 

He smiled in satisfaction when the creature became a statue before toppling back onto the floor. 

Suddenly he was being strangled by brown hair. “Granger! Let go!”

He became aware of teachers rushing in. “Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall sputtered as she took in the state of the room and the creature on the floor. “Explain yourself!” He looked over at her and saw Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell standing behind her, shocked looks on their faces.

“I heard this thing coming down the hall as I was heading for the Great Hall and hid out of sight, since I didn’t know what it was. Then I followed it until it came in here. Granger screamed and I came in and helped her.”

“You? Took on a Mountain Troll?” Snape mocked with a raised eyebrow. “For her?”

Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes at him while trying to push Granger off him. The smile of adoration on her face was starting to freak him out. “It’s not like I wanted to,” he grumbled softly, though from the look Snape gave him, Harry thought he might have heard him. “Granger, settle down!” Harry snapped, ignoring the look of disapproval on McGonagall’s face. After all, she wasn’t the one being mauled here.

Hermione pouted but settled down.

“Ten points will be awarded to Ravenclaw,” Snape murmured, ignoring the glare McGonagall shot him. “Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for not listening to the announcement to go to your common rooms, Ms. Granger. I know you were in the Great Hall when it was given.”

Hermione hung her head. 

Snape said nothing more, simply pointed to the door. Harry and Hermione left quickly with Harry hurrying to get away from the girl.

***End Flashback***

He’d spent at least two weeks dodging the chit until he read in a book about life debts. When he brought it up, she’d backed off… a little. The only thing now that irritated Harry was the way she seemed to think she could mother him. He was going to have to put a stop to that… and soon. 

And then there was Quidditch…

***Flashback***

“They’re having tryouts for Quidditch today,” Fred said as they walked down the hallway. 

“What’s Quidditch?” Harry asked, frowning up at the twin on his right.

They looked at him in surprise before realizing that, living in the muggle world like he did, he wouldn’t know about the popular Wizarding game. “You know, it’s easier if you try it instead of us trying to explain it to you,” George told him with a shrug. 

When Harry got to the Quidditch pitch, he found it amusing to see who else was there. The twins slapped him on the back before heading over to their team facing the hopefuls.

Out of the first years alone, there was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin. Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas were there to represent Gryffindor. There were a few from Hufflepuff, but since he’d never taken the time to make friends with any of them, he didn’t know who they were. In his own house there was him, Michael, and his friends Timmy and Janet.

Tryouts were hilarious!

Anyone unable to ride a broom was automatically eliminated. Well, duh. How else could you play if you couldn’t fly?

In the Gryffindors, Ron fell off his broom before he got more than three feet from the ground. Finnegan tripped before he could even get on his broom. Thomas managed to get into the air and through some of the manoeuvers easily, but not the more complicated ones. 

In the Slytherin’s Draco managed to get through… until he got knocked off his broom when a Bludger came at him. Harry had admired the grace he had on his broom, but noticed that if he’d relaxed more, he’d have made it on the team. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t really get far off the ground, but not as badly as Ron.

The Hufflepuffs were completely useless.

In his own house, Harry was surprised that he and Michael were the only ones to get through the tryouts without a hitch.

Two first years out of fifteen. How pitiful.

So a second year ended up as Seeker for the Gryffindors, same as Harry for Ravenclaw and Michael got Beater, and as for the Hufflepuffs, a second and third year took up the positions of Beaters. Fred and George winked at him when they heard he was on the team. Tryouts were done. Harry had to shake his head. How sad that so few first years made it through this year.

*** End Flashback ***

Winning the cup had been a breeze. No one seemed to have the same luck he had when it came to catching the Snitch, though it had been close once. But the glaring from the Gryffindor table had intensified as the year progressed. From the Slytherin table, he’d been surprised to notice Draco become more and more pensive, the verbal attacks coming less and less. He’d have to look into that someday.

Then towards the end of the year, he overheard Professor Quirrell talking to himself about a stone he was looking for, one that could make you immortal. Researching up on it, Harry had surprisingly found very little on the stone, until he’d overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking about a Philosopher Stone and how they had tried to keep it out of Voldemort’s hands. The thought of the stone buried in the bottom of his trunk reminded him of how he’d killed the Defense teacher just by touching him. It was nice to know Voldemort couldn’t touch him, anyway. 

***Flashback***

Harry became aware of his body being stiff and movement made him bite back a hiss of pain. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in the infirmary. He also realized someone was standing at the foot of his bed. Pulling his glasses on, Harry relaxed when he saw it was the headmaster and not someone wanting to kill him.

“Professor?” he asked in surprise when the headmaster simply stared down at him. 

“Hello, Harry. Are you feeling better?” Dumbledore asked as he went to sit in the chair beside Harry’s bed.

“Yes, thank you. Is there something wrong, sir?” Harry asked as he slowly eased into a sitting position, trying not to show how much it pained him to move.

“I was simply wondering what had happened to the Philosopher’s stone after Professor Quirrell was defeated,” Dumbledore asked, trying to sound casual about it but Harry caught the penetrating look the old man was giving him.

So, they didn’t find where I hid it, did they? Harry thought as he looked down at his blanket, biting his lip to keep from smiling. “I’m sorry, Professor. It broke when Professor Quirrell died,” he lied smoothly, fingers plucking at his blanket like he was upset about it. “He had it in his hands when Voldemort ordered him to kill me.”

He felt Dumbledore’s hand cover his and Harry could almost feel the anger and disappointment radiating from the old professor. “It’s alright, Harry,” the old man murmured and he could hear the falseness of the statement, though others might not have picked up on it. He was used to being lied to. “You tried your best.”

“Professor, is there a way I could possibly live somewhere else this summer? I don’t really want to go back to the Dursleys. They like to starve and work me to death,” he asked, holding his breath in the hopes that he’d believe him.

“I’m sorry, my boy, but you have to go back,” the old professor said after a few seconds of silence and Harry peered at him from the safety of his hair to see the satisfied gleam in his eyes as he regarded Harry. “Besides, I cannot believe it’s that bad with your relatives.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose in disbelief, making sure it was the one away from the old man and he stopped himself from snorting at the assumption. No, he realized, this man didn’t want him anywhere but where he could find him. He would never help him live anywhere but with the Dursleys.

***End Flashback***

Still, he’d been surprised that Dumbledore had believed him when he’d told him that the Philosopher’s Stone had been destroyed in his struggles with the dead professor. It was a miracle he’d had the energy to hide it before he’d passed out, really. 

He still bore the cuts and bruises from his encounter with professor Quirrell and Voldemort, even a week after school had let out for the summer holidays. 

Now he waited for his uncle to let him out. He figured it should be soon especially since no one was up. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his uncle afraid enough to lock him in his room. _Think he’ll be murdered in the night? Pft, right._ Like he’d willingly go to Azkaban just for killing that walrus? 

Not bloody likely. 

He wondered if he could somehow slip out of the house later in the day and head over to Diagon Alley. He wanted to see if he couldn’t get a few more books.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of his uncle coming down the hall, Harry smiled as he waited. He was careful to wipe it off as his uncle slid the bolt open and threw the door open. “Hurry up, boy. Make my breakfast,” Vernon growled as he walked into the room and hauled Harry out by his hair.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” When he was released, he moved quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen to start on breakfast. 

He started with the coffee, eggs and toast, making sure to butter the latter while it was still warm or he’d get beaten, finishing with the bacon. By the time his uncle and aunt came down, the coffee and food were on the table, waiting to be devoured. 

They filled their plates: his aunt, as usual, eating little, while his uncle loaded his plate until it was spilling over the sides.

He stopped himself from glaring as his cousin came into the room like a herd of elephants and filled his plate to overflowing, leaving nothing for Harry as he smirked at him, daring him to say anything. Harry decided to just clean up so his uncle couldn’t complain that he’d left a mess on the counter.

His stomach, used to having food now after all those months at school, complained, but he silently promised it that he would give it something… as soon as he could. He’d also find a way to get his cousin back for being such a hog.

“Here’s a list of chores for you to do today,” his uncle growled as he slapped a piece of paper in front of Harry. “Stay out of the way when you’re done.”

The threatening look he threw Harry told him he meant business. “Yes, Uncle Vernon,” he said obediently, because it was expected of him… he was so getting tired of doing what was ’expected’ of him, but until he could change things in his favour, this was how it had to be.

Looking at the list, he almost laughed, knowing most of it had been done yesterday. After all, it wouldn’t do to have the freak in the house for too long, he thought with a mental sneer. He began by clearing the table of dirty dishes.

As soon as the dishes were done, he picked up the paper and trudged outside to start his chores. The sooner he started, the sooner he could have them done and be gone.

Even though he’d done some the day before, he pretended to do the work on the sheet, just so his aunt wouldn’t complain to his uncle that he hadn’t done it. His eyes lit up when he spotted the snake hiding in the bushes. He remembered the first time he’d met this snake…

***Flashback***

Three year old Harry moved stiffly around the flowerbeds, remembering the beating his uncle had given the day before for pulling out some of Aunt Petunia’s flowers. Maybe if she’d shown him the difference between the two, he wouldn’t be hurting today.

“ _Not that one, young one,_ ” he heard hissed from the bushes in front of him. Harry’s eyes widened as a snake came into view and he froze. Had he just heard a snake talk to him?! “ _The one on the left of it._ ”

Hesitating slightly, Harry moved his fingers over to the next growing thing beside the one he’d been about to pull out. “ _This one?”_ he whispered, careful not to let anyone hear him talk, though he didn’t realize he was hissing his sentence. Dudley would just love to get him in trouble.

“ _Yes, young one. Why are you in this heat_?” the snake asked, pointing his head up to look at Harry. 

“ _Because I was told I had to weed the flowers, but no one wants to show me which ones are the flowers and which ones are the weeds. I messed up yesterday so my uncle punished me for being bad,_ ” Harry said, feeling tears well up in his eyes, but he stubbornly wiped them away, refusing to give in to the pity and loneliness he was feeling. They were for weak and stupid people. 

One day, he promised himself, one day he’d show them all that they couldn’t push him around anymore. He just had to grow up some more.

“ _Let me show you how to tell the difference between what a flower feels like and what a weed feels like, young one. Then they will not have a reason to hurt you for this again,_ ” the snake said as it slithered out into the sunlight.

Harry gasped in awe as a brown snake with black spots and a beautiful yellow ring around the base of his head came up to where his hand was resting on the dirt in the flower patch. “ _Wow, you’re pretty,”_ Harry gasped before looking around to make sure no one was around. “ _What’s your name?_ ”

_“Sleek_ ,” the snake said in amusement before it flicked his tongue at the nearest growing thing. “ _Feel this one_ ,” it said and waited for Harry to touch it before flicking its tongue at the next one. _“Now this one.”_

Harry obediently did as the snake said and noticed the difference between the two. “ _So which one is the flower?”_

“T _he second one is the flower, so pull the first one out. If you keep that in mind, you’ll be able to get all the weeds out. I must go,_ ” it said as it slithered back into to the shade of the bushes. _“Be careful. There is a fat child coming up behind you.”_

Harry stiffened a little before relaxing, continuing with the weeding. _“Thank you, Sleek._ ”

***End Flashback***

_“Welcome back, young master,”_ it hissed to him, letting his tongue lick out, tasting the air to make sure Harry was alone and bringing him back to the present.

_“How was your winter hibernation, Sleek?_ ” Harry hissed smiling in welcome as he pretended to weed his way to where the snake was hiding.

_“Passable,”_ Sleek hissed back. Harry had the impression that if it could’ve, it would’ve shrugged indifferently. He smiled and looked back at the house. Sure enough, his aunt was watching him from the kitchen window as she washed the dishes Harry had already done, like he hadn’t cleaned them well enough.

_“Meet me behind the shed. I’ll be able to talk with you without prying eyes,”_ he told it as he continued on his way past the snake. 

_“Very well, young master. Be careful, I thought I smelled the fat one lurking around,”_ Sleek warned before it slithered away. Harry stopped himself from shaking his head at his cousin. Would he never learn? He’d have thought the tail Hagrid gave him would have stopped him from trying to beat Harry up.

He arched an eyebrow as that thought actually registered. Nothing ever stopped Dudley from trying to beat him up. If Dudley couldn’t get away with it, he usually egged his father on until he hit Harry. That was something else he was going to have to put a stop to… if he could ever figure out how without getting into trouble.

He’d almost reached the shed when a shadow fell across him. He didn’t even look up. “What do you want, Dudley?”

“It’s been a long time since I beat you up,” his cousin growled as he cracked his knuckles, reminding him of Crabbe and Goyle. “I think it’s time I remedy that.”

Harry stood up and dusted his pants off before finally looking at Dudley. “Isn’t there someone else you can terrorize?” he asked. 

The lack of fear made Dudley pause for a second, doubt clouding his eyes before he blinked and his smirk returned. “No,” he said smugly as he hauled Harry behind the shed, shoving him against the building before he began punching him. The longer Harry didn’t make a sound as he landed his punches, the more Dudley got angry. He wanted a response from his ‘punching bag’ and he wasn’t getting it.

By the time Dudley’d exhausted himself, Harry was sporting new bruises and cuts but he hadn’t made a sound… somehow. “Tomorrow, you better be here again,” Dudley threatened, pushing his fat face into Harry’s. Harry didn’t say anything, watching as his cousin left.

The snake slithered up to Harry as he slid down the shed wall, grimacing in pain as his ribs protested the movement. “ _He is at it again, young master. I watched him shove a stray cat into a bag and bash it against a tree last week. He is dangerous.”_

_“Yeah, I know. I’m going to have to do something about him… someday,”_ Harry hissed at the snake. _“The best thing I can do right now is stay out of his way.”_

_“I will keep a look out for him when you are out here and alert you if I can,”_ the snake promised.

“ _Thanks. I’ll come back for you later tonight when they’re asleep, unless you can make your way to my room._ ” Forcing himself to his feet, Harry limped his way to his next chore, wanting them over with so he could leave for the rest of the day.

**

Harry walked into Gringotts later that day and up to one of the Goblins. “Excuse me,” he murmured softly. 

He waited until the Goblin was looking at him before smiling in a friendly manner. “How may I help you,” the Goblin grumbled, frowning down at Harry.

“Well, I was wondering if there was a way to buy things without having to keep coming in to access my vault every time,” he said hesitantly, wondering if he’d ever get used to seeing Goblins.

The Goblin stared at him until Harry thought he’d said something wrong. “Yes,” he said, finally as he leaned forward. “Do you have your key with you to verify it is your vault?” Harry nodded quickly and dug into the pocket of Dudley’s cast offs and handed it over to the Goblin. The Goblin looked at it, waving a hand over it before looking back at Harry in surprise. “Wait here.”

Harry blinked in surprise as he watched the Goblin walk away. Not knowing what else to do, he looked around the room, surprised by the vaulted ceiling. He became aware that the Goblin was back with another one who now had his key. “Follow me, Mr. Potter.”

Surprised by the command, he followed the Goblin past the booths and into a room. “Sit down, please.” He waited until Harry was sitting before continuing. “Mr. Potter, my name is Mr. Masaryk Massarya, the Bank Manager. Are you aware of the limitation placed on your vaults?” he asked, watching Harry carefully, who looked back in confusion.

“Limitation?”

“Professor Dumbledore has made certain… forceful recommendations where your vaults were concerned. Were you aware of this?”

“No, until the start of school last fall, I didn’t even know I had a vault. Can he put restrictions on it?” How could the Headmaster of a school even do such a thing? Did they interfere with all the students’ vaults?

“Technically, no, but seeing as how he is your caregiver, we have allowed it.”

Harry sat up straighter. “Caregiver? Professor Dumbledore isn’t my caregiver! I’d never met him until school started last year!”

Masaryk had been watching him closely and sat back as if his suspicions were confirmed. “This is a serious breach of ethics. Would you like for us to press charges against Professor Dumbledore and reacquire the money he has liberated from your vaults?”

“He’s been taking money from me? For how long?” Harry asked, his eyebrows as high as they could go at the information he was being given. Dumbledore had known about this? Of course he did. How else would Hagrid have gotten his key in the first place?

“Since your parents’ deaths. He has claimed it was to pay for things you needed. Has he never mentioned this to you?” Masaryk asked, an eyebrow rising as he studied the child in front of him.

“No,” Harry said with a grimace, gesturing at his clothes. “As you can see, I don’t even own my own clothes except for what I got for school. I’m wearing my cousin’s hand-me-downs.”

“If you will allow, I will see that charges are laid against the Headmaster of Hogwarts and reparations paid in the amount stolen from your vaults.” Harry frowned as for the first time he realized Masaryk was saying vaults, as in plural.

“Wait, just how many vaults do I have?”

“At least five. The one you accessed last fall was the smallest of them and according to my papers, you also have several properties under the Potter name, but you would have to get a Solicitor to check on what exactly you own.”

“Could you do that for me? Hire a good Solicitor? I’m afraid no one would take me seriously otherwise,” Harry said with a sigh, slumping in his chair.

Masaryk looked at Harry, surprised by the amount of trust he was willing to put in him. “Of course,” he murmured and opened a drawer on the left side of his desk and took out a card. “Mr. Potter, I’m going to require signatures at a later date to legally charge the Headmaster. Where may we send any correspondences?”

Harry frowned again, wondering how his uncle would handle any kind of mail for him. He remembered how he’d reacted to the letter from Hogwarts. “Is there a way you could just contact me and I could come here to sign them? My aunt and uncle don’t know I have money and I’d hate for them to know.”

Masaryk nodded and pulled out a small ring from the right side drawer and slid it across his desk. “This has a Disillusionment Charm on it. No one will realize you have it on. When we are ready for you to sign the papers, the ring will grow warm. Here is a card for you to use,” he said as he slid the card and Harry’s key across the desk. “It will work the same way as cards in the muggle world, in fact it will work anywhere, even in the muggle world.”

Harry looked up at him in surprise. “Really? That would be nice,” he murmured as he took both items and slid the card into his pocket and the ring on his middle finger. “Um… would it be possible to not let Professor Dumbledore know that I know he’s been accessing my vaults without me knowing it? He’s obviously gone to great lengths to hide it.”

Masaryk thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. “It will be possible. We’ll make it seem like we found out when you came in to make your school purchases that he is not, in fact, your caregiver.”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed, relieved that no one would know he knew about his vaults. “Will you be able to have the Solicitor give you the paperwork on what I own when I have to come in to sign, so I can pick it up at the same time?”

Masaryk was surprised at how mature this child was, especially since he was only eleven, and that he was polite, despite his grandiose popularity. He didn’t fidget, didn’t throw a temper tantrum upon hearing that someone was stealing from him. He wanted to remain anonymous. “That can be arranged. I will contact you when everything is in order.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a smile as he rose and held his hand out to shake Masaryk‘s hand. Masaryk looked down at the hand in surprise before he shook it. No wizard or witch had ever shook hands with a Goblin before. This child was different. Perhaps he was worth supporting, especially if Voldemort returned as was predicted.

* * *

At supper, Harry stayed in his room, knowing he wouldn’t get anything to eat even if he did go down. He’d managed to get a few books that looked promising, at least three them were on Charms, two on Potions, one on Transfiguration, two on Glamours and one on Defense. And since Dudley insisted on using him as a punching bag again, he’d picked up a book on basic healing.

He’d managed to buy himself something for lunch after leaving Gringotts, happy that the Goblin had been right. It did work exactly like a bank card. He hadn’t bought himself any clothes or ingredients to make potions. To do so would’ve aroused suspicions. He didn’t want that… besides it wasn’t like he had anywhere to make potions anyway.

After leaving Flourish and Blotts, he'd found the charm to shrink his purchases so he could put it in his pocket. No sense in advertising to the Dursleys that he had money after all.

He’d managed to stash it all in his trunk before anyone even realized he was home. Along with the books, he’d also stashed a couple of chocolate bars, a bottle of juice and a hamburger, which he’d managed to wrap well enough to hide the scent so Dudley didn’t find it. He would eat it later, once everyone was asleep. 

Now, if he could find himself somewhere else to live he’d be gone from here, and he might even survive the summer without Dudley beating the crap out of him. Doubtful.

His door was wrenched open and he was hauled off his bed by the front of his shirt. “Get out here, boy,” his uncle growled angrily. Harry didn’t resist. What had he done now? He’d stayed out of the way. “Get downstairs and do the dishes.”

_Oh, is that all?_

Harry walked down the stairs and over to the sink and began washing while his cousin grinned maliciously from the table. He’d just finished the last dish when he heard a loud crash. Spinning around, he saw shards all over the floor from the glass Dudley had been drinking from.

“What the hell are you doing, boy?” his uncle demanded, his face turning red.

“Sorry, uncle Vernon,” Harry said as he pulled the broom out of the closet and began sweeping the mess up. There was no point in arguing with his uncle about what Dudley had done. He’d just get beaten for his effort. Throwing the shards in the garbage, he was surprised when a big meaty hand landed on his arm.

“I guess you haven’t learned anything at this school of yours,” his uncle hissed angrily as he dragged him upstairs. On his way past the door, he saw the malicious glint in Dudley’s eyes as he followed behind them. 

Vernon threw Harry into his bedroom and slammed the door closed behind him. Harry watched in apprehension as Vernon pulled his belt from the loops of his pants. “You’re going to learn that being clumsy will bring about punishment,” Vernon growled as he grabbed Harry by the arm and shoved him down on the bed.

Pulling Harry’s pants down and pulling the shirt up, he brought the belt down on Harry’s bare skin. At first Harry couldn’t believe what was happening, but then he struggled in his uncle’s hold, crying out with every lash. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of the door opening and knew his cousin was watching.

When his uncle felt he’d had enough, Harry was limp on the bed. "Don’t let me catch you being clumsy again,” he said as he closed the door behind him, locking it.

It took a few minutes before Harry could get his legs to move without screaming in pain. He pulled his pants up, biting his lip as it hurt. Wincing as he laid down, he waited for everyone to go to bed so he could pull his books out.

It felt like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of hours. He occupied his mind with thoughts of what he would do to pay them back.

When they finally trudged upstairs, he waited for another half hour, counting the minutes out in his head, to make sure they were really in bed and sleeping before he tried to sit up. It was a chore, but he finally managed it and pulled out the book on Charms. 

Knowing that underage magic was forbidden, he needed a way to block the trace so he could do magic and heal himself.

Flipping through the book, he came across a spell called Occulto. The description said it would camouflage or disguise whatever he did, which was what he wanted right now. Reading carefully, he practiced with his finger before he dug his wand out.

Waving it in the pattern shown, he spoke softly so as to not wake up anyone. “Occulto.” He shivered delightfully as he felt the magic surround him and the room and smiled. Next spell to find was the Silencing charm, which he cast.

Pulling out his book on healing, he riffled through it until he found the healing spell he needed to take care of his cuts and bruises. He sighed when he could move without hissing in pain and smiled as he put the book away. Yes, this would work nicely… for now. 

If he could find somewhere else to live, he could practice the brewing that Professor Snape had tried – and he used the term loosely – to teach the class.

Thinking of the man made his blood boil, but since there was nothing he could do about that, he decided to ignore the greasy git. 

Suddenly there was a flapping sound from outside his window. Looking over, he noticed an owl coming through the opening with a letter in its beak. 

Opening the letter, he was surprised and extremely pissed at the reprimanding tone.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed Occulto, a Silencing Charm and a Healing Charm at twelve minutes past nine this evening in a muggle-inhabited area._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery will be noted in your file.  
Hoping you are well,_

_Sincerely,_  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic 

How the hell did they know which spells he’d used after Occulto? No one should’ve been able to read that. He looked down at his wand and his eyes narrowed. By rights, they shouldn’t have been able to. Just what kind of tracer was placed on his wand? 

He was going to have to go to Diagon Alley and see if he couldn’t acquire another one… and soon. He was going to need the Healing spells if he was going to survive the summer.

He looked up in surprise when he heard a noise outside his window but relaxed instantly when he realized it was only Sleek slithering through his open window. Going back to his books, he marked which spells he really wanted to do once he had a wand that wasn’t going to get him into trouble.

Again.

The next morning was basically a repeat of the last except that he managed to escape before noon. He stopped at the nearest fast food restaurant to buy himself something. As he walked to the next bus stop, he enjoyed his meal, sighing in content.

Once in Diagon Alley, he debated with whether or not he should go back to Ollivander’s for another wand or not. He caught a glimpse of Knockturn Alley and his eyes narrowed in thought. Making sure no one noticed, he snuck into the Alley.

It didn’t take him long to find a shop that dealt in wand making. Walking in, he was surprised at how bright and cheery it was inside.

“How may I help you, young shopper?” came a pleasant voice from the back. 

Harry walked over to the counter and smile hesitantly. “I need a wand, please,” he murmured, looking over the man carefully.

The shopkeeper was extremely slender, to the point of being just bones. His clothes hung on his frame and his black hair was shorn close to his head. It was, however, his eyes that caught Harry. His pale blue eyes were kind. “Didn’t you get one for school already, young sir?”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, but… I don’t know, there seems to be something wrong with it.”

The shopkeeper’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “May I see it?”

He hesitated slightly but laid his wand on the counter. The shopkeeper took out his own wand and murmured something too softly for Harry to make out. His wand glowed strongly before fading off. 

“I see. They seem to be very interested in what you do, young sir. I’ve never seen a trace so strong placed on a wand before. Is this why you want another wand?”

“Yes, sir. I kind of need to. Is there a way you can help me?” Harry asked hopefully.

The shopkeeper smiled gently. “What kind of core do you feel you’d need? What kind of spells are you trying to cast?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead as he thought about that. “Well, right now, I just need it to practice the spells and enchantments we’ve been learning at school, but then, I’d also like to be able to add to what I’m learning. What would you recommend?”

The shopkeeper looked thoughtful for a few minutes as he rubbed his chin. “Well, there’s Dragon Heart String, Dragon Scales, Unicorn Hair or Gryphon feather. Either one would be good for what you’re looking for.”

“Can you make me one of each and two of the Gryphon feather? If I could have one now at least, that would be great.”

“I believe I have three already made. They were for customers who changed their minds, but the last two, those might be tricky. It’s going to take a bit of time. A week or two at the most.”

“That’ll be fine. These wands don’t have any tracers on them, do they?” Harry asked, wondering if he’d just end up in the same trouble he was currently in. Of course with Occulto already cast, no one should be able to tell he was casting at the Dursleys.

“No, the wands I make contain no trace on them.”

“Good, I’ll take the three and I’ll pick up the last two when I come here next time.”

The shopkeeper smiled and went into the back to get the wands, coming back with three boxes. He gave his total and Harry paid for them. “Thank you, sir,” Harry said with a smile. No, he wasn’t going to use all of them, but he might as well take them and give some to the twins to use, since their wands would have tracers as well. This was going to work out perfectly.

“See you next time, young sir,” the shopkeeper said.

* * * 

Harry’s week stayed pretty much the same: doing chores by day and practicing spells and charms out of the books he’d bought by night. There were no more letters once he started using his new wand.

He found that he could do healing spells more effectively with the Unicorn Hair wand. Defensive spells were stronger with the Dragon Scale wand. As for the Dragon Heart String wand, he found he couldn’t really use it, though he kept it anyway. He couldn’t wait to see what the Gryphon Feather wand would do.

Early the next week, the ring on Harry’s finger became warm some time after lunch and Harry hurried through the last of his chores. Now he was glad Aunt Petunia had decided to take Dudley out shopping as he hurried upstairs to change his clothes. 

Pulling on a pair of his new black pants and new white silk shirt, he sighed in pleasure at the feel. Oh, yes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Walking into Gringotts, he smiled when Masaryk spotted him. “Is everything in order, sir?” Harry asked as he made his way to the Goblin.

“Yes. I also have an interesting report for you from the Solicitor I hired for you,” Masaryk said as he led the way to his office.

“How’s it going with the Headmaster?”

He watched as Masaryk closed the door to his office and sat down at his desk before answering. “It would appear Headmaster Dumbledore is in a fine state since he was denied access to your vaults.”

“Does he know I’m the reason behind it?” Harry asked with a frown.

“We’ve managed to deflect his interest with legal jargon. It also helps that our lawyers know that we’re doing this for an important client who wishes to remain anonymous,” Masaryk told him with a slight smile.

“That’s good,” Harry said with a sigh of relief. Life at school would be hell if the Headmaster knew he was the one behind all this. 

Once they were sitting, Masaryk handed him some pages to read and sign. Harry knew the Goblin was surprised when he did actually read the pages. Nodding in satisfaction that everything was in order, he picked up the pen and signed them.

Next, Masaryk handed another pack of papers, this one slightly thicker than the first. Harry looked through it carefully, frowning as he read over all the things the Solicitor had found. So he had quite a few properties, did he? This was giving him an idea but…

“Why does it say I haven’t owned these particular properties and businesses long? It seems most of these were bought after my parents were killed.”

Masaryk nodded at his confusion. “In point of fact, they are not really yours. Though they are under your name, they are held in trust by the Headmasters. This allows him to move the money around as he sees fit.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what that meant. Dumbledore had been making himself richer! Off Harry’s money?!

“I thought this would anger you,” Masaryk murmured in amusement. “But what you have to realize is that now that our lawyers have seen this, they'll be insisting that these properties and business be turned over to you since it was bought with your money, along with any profits he has gained from them.”

“Would there be one of these that the Headmaster wouldn’t know about?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Unfortunately, no. From what I understand, Dumbledore has inspected all the properties.”

Harry grimaced in disappointment until a thought occurred to him. “How would I go about buying a property?”

Masaryk thought about it for a few seconds. “Would you like me to make inquiries for a property?” the Goblin asked. 

Harry hesitated momentarily. “Why are you helping me?” Harry asked him, curiously. No one helped him without wanting something in return.

Masaryk looked at him, face unreadable. “You are a very unusual Wizard, Mr. Potter. You’ve shown that you can show others common courtesy no matter their race. Not many Wizards do so, especially towards magical creatures. Most consider us beneath them. This is why I’m willing to help you.”

Harry was surprised. Not everyone treated them the same way? He thought back to school and how some of the other kids treated each other and he had to agree with Masaryk. There was a lot of prejudice in the Wizarding world.

“In that case, it’d be nice if you could help with this too. Where I’m living right now isn’t all that great. If I left you with a list of things I need in a house, would that help you out?”

Masaryk nodded and handed Harry a piece of parchment, ink and quill. Harry thought about it carefully before he wrote what he needed out of a home and gave it to Masaryk.

“I will let you know when something is found.”

Harry shook hands and left Gringotts with a feeling of contentment.


	2. 1. Making Choices

  
Author's notes: Harry decides he doesn't _want_ to be manipulated from the start. What happens when he's put into Ravenclaw just for spite? Who will win the control over him? Will anyone? Or will they all be surprised by what happens? (Please be kind in your reviews. No flamming!)  


* * *

Beta'd by Twisted Mind and Sollardragon

Chapter 2 – Moving

He’d managed to make some headway in some of the books he’d bought in Diagon Alley. He now had more books in advanced Charms and Transfiguration than the school provided, along with a couple of very old books that had caught his attention. Looking through them, he’d been amazed at the complex spells and potions inside them. He’d quickly added them to his pile of books and paid for them. Now he was glad he’d bought them.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when his finger became warm late one afternoon four weeks after his visit to Gringotts. Did this mean Masaryk had found him a property? Glad he’d been able to make an early escape from his relatives’ house, he took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron.

He hated to cut through the inn, but it was the only way he knew of to get to Diagon Alley. Keeping his head down, he moved quickly through hoping no one would stop him. Maybe they didn’t realize who he was or weren’t paying attention to him, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he made it out the back without being stopped every five seconds.

He made his way to Gringotts with a smile as he became excited. He might finally be able to leave the Dursleys! 

Maybe.

He was surprised to see Masaryk waiting for him on the steps of Gringotts with a wizard. The man was weird looking with his thinning hair. “Mr. Potter, I’m glad you were able to make it. This is Mr. Glenmore, a Realtor. He’s found a house he thinks you’ll like.”

Mr. Glenmore smiled kindly down at Harry. “I’m positive you’ll enjoy this house,” he said with a wink.

Harry smiled back, he couldn’t help it. “Then let’s go see it. Thank you, Masaryk. Let me know what happens with the other issue.”

Masaryk nodded and watched as Mr. Glenmore took hold of Harry’s arm and Apparated away.

* * *

“And here we are,” Mr. Glenmore said proudly as they stood in front of a mansion-like house.

Harry was speechless. “Can we go inside?” he whispered in awe.

“Of course,” Mr. Glenmore opened the door and Harry followed him in. 

“What can you tell me about this place?” Harry asked as they walked through the rooms.

“There’s approximately sixty bedrooms, each one with its own bathroom, five libraries, a large garden, there's even a Quidditch pitch. Um…” the Realtor consulted the papers he had in his hands. “Oh, yes. It also comes with fifty-two house-elves and some horses.” 

“Are the libraries fully stocked or have the books been sold?” Harry asked, looking at him curiously. 

Checking his papers again, the Realtor nodded. “All but two of the libraries come with the home if you like. Those were promised to someone else, inheritance, it says here.”

“Good. I’ll take it.”

“But I haven’t even told you how much it is,” the Realtor said in surprise.

“Doesn’t matter, just arrange it with Masaryk. I just need the Floo address so I can get back here. Can you take me back to Diagon Alley?” Harry asked the Realtor, who nodded. They walked back outside and Mr. Glenmore Apparated them back to Diagon Alley and he left Harry at the door to Gringotts with the address of the home before going in to talk to Masaryk about the purchasing price of Harry’s new home.

Harry smiled and walked over to Flourish and Blott’s to buy some more books. He had quite the collection growing in his trunk and now he had a place he could put them along with a lot of other new books. He whistled happily as he went.

He was going to have to come back and talk to Masaryk once he was done so he could hire someone to do some errands for him. He'd accomplish more than by doing it himself. There would come a point where Dumbledore would want constant tabs on him. In fact, he was surprised he didn’t have a tail already, considering all the trouble the old man was in.

He was almost at the book store when he remembered the wands he still needed to pick up. Making a detour, he made sure no one realized where he was going and made his way to the Wand Shop. “Ah, you’re back, young sir,” the shopkeeper said happily when he saw Harry.

“Sorry, I kinda forgot about the last two wands I had asked you to make for me,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“Not to worry,” the shopkeeper told him with a wave of his hand as he brought out the wands. “I have it all ready for you.”

“Great!” He paid for the wands and hesitated for a second, wondering if this man could help him instead of Masaryk. He hated to impose on the Goblin, because he’d been courteous and patient with Harry.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he turned to look at the shopkeeper who looked slightly puzzled, “but you wouldn’t happen to know someone who’d be looking for a job, would you?”

The shopkeeper’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What kind of job?”

“Well, I need someone I trustworthy to do some shopping for me, especially when I go back to school,” Harry explained with a shrug.

“Ah, you mean you need an assistant,” the shopkeeper murmured in understanding. He frowned momentarily as he thought for a few minutes. “Actually, my nephew has been looking for a new job. He works over at the junk shop in Diagon Alley. I’m sure if you talk to him, he’d be willing to work for you.”

“Why’s he looking for a new job?” Harry asked, frowning in confusion. If the other boy wasn’t going to do the work, why should Harry bother to hire him?

“I think I’ll let him tell you himself, since he didn’t really explain it to me.”

Shrugging, Harry waved to the shopkeeper and walked back to Diagon Alley, looking for the junk shop, wondering what he would find there.

With a little difficulty, he found the shop and walked in. “Hello, how may I help you?” a boy a few years older than Harry asked from the counter, his smile seeming genuine and friendly.

“Hello,” Harry said with a smile of his own. He could tell this boy was related to the Shopkeeper.

“Will you stop all that racket!” someone yelled from the back and the boy behind the counter rolled his eyes and gestured Harry to follow him. When they were outside, he sighed slightly and looked at Harry. “Now, how can I help you?”

“Actually, I just came from your uncle’s shop and he suggested you might be interested in a new job,” Harry told the boy, liking his attitude so far. And with the way he’d been received in the store, he knew why this boy was looking for a new job.

“Am I ever! I don’t know how much more of his abuse I can take. My name’s Leroy.” Leroy held his hand out for Harry to shake.

“Harry. I need someone who could take care of things for me when I can’t do it. Are you interested?”

Leroy frowned as he thought about it. “Well, I can’t see why not,” he said finally with a shrug.

“Should you tell him you quit?” Harry asked him, gesturing towards the shop.

“Nah, I doubt he’ll even realize I’m gone,” Leroy said with a dismissive shrug. 

Harry led him over to the bank. “Let’s just introduce you to Mr. Massarya, the bank manager, so he’ll be able to authorize your purchases. But I don’t want you to go overboard,” he warned with a hard look.

“I understand completely,” Leroy told him as he followed. “Where can I get a hold of you, if I need to?” 

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. “I think it’ll be easier if you come live with me, that way I can find you when I need you and if you have any questions for me, you’ll know where I am. I’ll have the bank manager set up something for a salary for you. You’ll have to open an account so they can just put the money into it.”

Leroy nodded thoughtfully. “That seems agreeable with me. I might have more questions later, is it alright if I ask when I do?”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a shrug, hoping he wasn’t getting in over his head. He figured he could always do this on a trial basis. If Leroy didn’t work out, he could always let him go, besides, Masaryk would know more questions to ask Leroy if he felt he needed to.

Walking up to the counter, he looked at the Goblin, who looked down at him instantly, instead of ignoring him, like Goblins did to everyone else. “Would it be possible to see Mr. Massarya?” he asked politely. Leroy looked at him in shock. 

“Wait here,” the Goblin said before heading towards the bank manager’s office. 

Harry looked over at Leroy and smirked at his expression. “You’re going to have to learn to be polite to them if you work for me. I won’t stand for any kind of disrespect. They’re doing a lot to help me out.”

Leroy’s mouth snapped shut as he realized Harry was serious, and nodded.

Masaryk came out to greet Harry before leading them to his office. He was looking Leroy over carefully, probably wondering what kind of person this one would be. Harry waited for Masaryk to tell them they could sit before sitting down and was proud when Leroy followed his example.

“This is Leroy-" he stopped when he realized he didn’t even know this boy’s last name.

“Johnston.” 

“Leroy Johnston. He’s going to be my new assistant. I’d like to make it possible for him to make purchases for me, as long as they’re reasonable,” Harry told Masaryk who was still silently waiting.

Masaryk looked over at Harry. “Are you certain about this?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m going to need someone to do things for me when I’m in school or if the other development brings about certain changes.”

Masaryk nodded in understanding. “I will run a background check on you, Mr. Johnston.” Harry watched as Leroy nodded impassively without comment. “Once that is done, be sure that I will be going over every purchases you make very thoroughly until I am satisfied you are trustworthy.”

“Fair enough,” Leroy said, nodding his understanding.

“Good. I’ve just purchased a new home and will require you to move in so I can find you when needed,” Harry said as he stood up. “Meet me here around one tomorrow and I’ll take you there.”

Leroy nodded and left the bank to go pack.

“Are you sure about this one, Mr. Potter?” Masaryk asked after the boy had left.

“No,” Harry said with a sigh. “But I need someone that can help me out, especially if the Headmaster becomes suspicious enough to have me followed. What else can I do?”

“Be careful.”

“I will. If I have anything else I need, can I come find you to find me someone to help?” Harry asked curiously.

Masaryk nodded slightly. “Good day, Mr. Potter. I will let you know what happens with the Headmaster.”

“Oh, you can send any correspondences to my new Manor,” Harry said with a grin. “Thanks for the help with that.” Masaryk nodded again and Harry left with a wave of his hand.

Harry headed over to Flourish and Blott’s and spent some time browsing through the books on the shelves. He picked up a couple of books that looked promising. Going upstairs, he frowned as he noticed a couple of really old books, the titles faded off. Picking up the first one, Harry flipped through it, his eyes widening as he saw the wide variety of spells in it. Taking the other, he realized they were potions.

Grabbing both, he added them to his pile. He snagged a few more books and went back down to pay for them. He loved being able to afford things he needed, but realized that he was going to have to be careful about how much he spent, especially since he had no idea how much he was going through. He figured he’d made a pretty good dent into his funds by now. He was going to have to be careful about how much he was going through and only buy the essentials from now on.

* * *

Harry frowned as he reread the spell he’d found in one of his new books, an old and faded one. He knew it meant something about doors opening, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was talking about. Looking at the Basic Latin book he’d bought, he rifled through it looking for the word in the book.

He felt his eyebrows rise as he looked back at the old book. 

Portal!

So according to this, he could create a doorway between one place and another, plus he could set it up so he could activate it using a single word. If he used a word in Parseltongue, then no one would be able to open it but himself. Which would be alright until more people were added to it.

That was _great_! 

Looking around his room, he shifted his position so that he would be facing his open closet. Reading the book again, he pulled out his new Gryphon feather wand and began chanting the words in it as he pointed his wand at the door. “ _Dursleys,_ ” he said in Parseltongue to set the ‘door’ into the back wall.

He smiled when he was done and moved over to the closet. He was disappointed when all he could see were Dudley’s old clothes. Going back to the book, his eyes lit up in realization. He’d have to perform the spell somewhere in his new home to give it somewhere to connect to.

That would also be where the activating word would come into play, telling it where to connect. Which made sense. According to the book, he could set it up in multiple places, as long as one ‘door’ remained the connecting ‘center’. And according to this, you also said how many people were going through so that it would close after the last person. Looking at the clock, he wondered if he could take the bus to the Leaky Cauldron and go to his new home.

Biting his lip, he made a quick decision. Grabbing his backpack, he stuffed the book into it and snuck his way down the hall, careful not to alert anyone up. He made it to the door without disturbing the people glued to the television in the living room. He didn’t have to worry about how he was going to get back into the house as he’d be coming back through his new ‘doorway’.

He walked to the nearest bus stop and hoped he’d have enough time to get to his destination before the buses stopped for the night.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into his new home with a smile of satisfaction. Perfect. A house-elf came running up and bowed. “Master, how can Retra help you?”

“Hi, Retra. I’d like for you to show me to the closest library and bring me something to eat, please,” Harry said with a smile.

Retra blinked at him for a second before bowing again. “This way, Master.”

Harry followed him, looking around as he went, memorizing the path. He was going to have to come back during the day and explore the house. “Are there building plans to this house?” he asked, wondering if the house-elf would know where to find them.

“Yes, Master. They be safe in library. Mr. Glenmore left papers for Master,” Retra said, looking back at Harry, curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Good.”

They continued on in silence before Retra stopped in front of some doors. “Here you be, Master.” He bowed low and Apparated away to get Harry some food.

Harry frowned as he realized he was going to have to do something so he could tell all his house-elves apart. After all, Retra was one of fifty-two house-elves he now had. Walking into the library, he stopped in awe at all the books. Walking over to the first shelf, he checked out the titles. Seeing one that looked promising, he took it out and walked over to the desk, dropping his bag on the floor beside it. There were indeed a bunch of papers on the top of it.

Putting the book down, he sat down to see just what had been left for him… and if he could actually understand it.

Flipping through it, he was glad to see a rough outline of what was where left amongst the papers. It was a start, anyway. He’d know where everything was eventually.

Retra appeared beside him with a plate of food. Harry gestured for him to put it on the desk and he ate while he finished looking through the papers. When he was done, he pulled the book he’d found over and flipped through it. 

He didn’t have time to look through it like he wanted to. After all, it was getting late and if he didn’t get back to the Dursleys and get some sleep, he was going to be crabby the next day, because Uncle Vernon would be dragging him out of bed to make their breakfast.

Getting up, he went over to a door he hadn’t noticed before. Opening it up, he smile as it led to a closet. Perfect.

Grabbing his bag from where he’d dropped it, he pulled out the old book. He frowned at the door, wondering what he should call his new home, then he smiled as it struck him. Opening it up to the right page, he chanted the words in the book along with the location word for here. “ _Storm Manor_ ,” he said in Parseltongue. It seemed to fit his personality. No one knew the storm brewing under the surface… but they would one day.

He watched as the back wall glowed for a few seconds before going back to normal. Putting the book on the desk, he decided now would be the best time to test this thing. “ _Dursleys, one,_ ” he hissed and watched as tendrils of power reached out from all sides to meet up in the center. He blinked in awe as they coalesced into a solid mass that reached out for the other ‘door’ at the Dursleys. 

Within a few moments, a doorway leading to the second bedroom closet at the Dursleys was activated and Harry smile in satisfaction. “Retra,” he called out.

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Master?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I want you to get the other house-elves together. I’m going to need to talk to all of them,” he told him. “Oh, and leave the books on the desk.”

The house-elf was surprised, but bowed respectfully. “Yes, Master.”

Harry was feeling good about himself when he walked through his ‘doorway’ to the Dursleys’ home, leaving his book behind.

* * *

Harry was rudely yanked out of bed by Vernon, his face purple. “Get up, you useless piece of shit!” He looked up in confusion at his uncle. What was wrong now? “Think you can laze around doing nothing?!”

Harry felt his anger rise quickly at that. He shoved his uncle away from him with a flick of his magic, his anger making him focus enough to direct it without the use of his wand. His uncle looked at him with a flicker of fear before it was replaced by anger. 

“Don’t think for one _minute_ that I’m going to allow a freak like you to remain here without pulling your weight,” Vernon growled out, his courage up again when nothing else happened.

Harry’s magic flared again. Anyone passing by would’ve found it funny and grossly unmatched if they’d seen the eleven-year-old facing off against a walrus of a man. “You’re going to start leaving me alone, _Vernon_ ,” he said in a deadly voice, eyes flashing.

Vernon stared in surprise. This runt had never stood up to him before.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stay in my room and out of your sight for the rest of summer and you’ll leave me alone,” Harry told him with a glare.

Vernon thought about that for a minute before he smiled maliciously. “Fine. No meals, no drinks, and no bathroom. _Nothing_.” 

“ _Fine!_ ” 

Vernon looked surprised again and walked out the door, locking it from the outside. Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle’s unreasonable fear and began throwing his things into his trunk. It was time to go to his new home… especially since no one would be missing him here.

It couldn’t have worked out better for him if he’d tried. Frowning, he pulled out one of his books and did a quick enchantment. This one would alert him if anyone came near his door. Thinking about it, he decided to add an extra alert, one that would tell him if anyone even _thought_ about coming to his room; a different kind of alert. It would only turn into the other one if they actually decided to _come_ to his room. It would start with a bell-like sound beside his ear and turn into a little tingling on his skin.

Making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, including his wands, he closed his trunk and cast the Feather-Light spell on it. He was surprised, yet pleased, to see Sleek on his window sill and the snake moved to drape around Harry’s neck. Turning to his closet, he opened the door and hissed the activating word. He watched in satisfaction as the portal activated and he could see the door to his closet in the library. Pulling his trunk behind him, he walked through, opening up the other door and pushing his trunk through. 

Turning around, he pulled the closet closed in Dudley’s second bedroom and walked into his library with a sigh of happiness. He was finally home! Sleek hisses to him that he was going to go investigate his new home and slithered down Harry’s body to the floor.

* * *

Later that morning, Harry stood in the ballroom with a pile of pillow cases he’d found in a few closets in the unused bedrooms. He figured he had enough for the fifty-two house-elves… maybe.

“Retra!” he called out.

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Yes, Master?”

“Find me fifteen more pillow cases,” he ordered as he frowned at the piles. “I think that should be enough; then assemble the house-elves in here, please.”

“As you wish, Master.”

It took a while for all the house-elves to get to the ballroom, but as soon as Retra told him that they were all there, Harry cleared his throat, getting the attention of every elf in the room. “I need you all to stand in the groups I’m going to tell you,” he told them, speaking loudly. “I want all the house-elves involved in housekeeping on my right, all the ones involved with the gardening on my left and the rest can stay in the middle.”

He waited patiently for them to get into their groups, making a mental note of how many house-elves were in which group.

“Alright - the housekeeping group. Who’s in charge?” A house-elf came forward and bowed respectfully. Picking up one of the pillowcases, he pointed his wand at it and changed it to a deep blue color. “What’s your name?”

“Felton, Master,” the house-elf said, little body shaking in fear and Harry realized what they were all worried about. They thought he was setting them free. Talking to the house-elves at Hogwarts, he’d found out that, contrary to some beliefs, they didn’t _all_ want that. There were the odd ones, of course, but they were the exceptions. 

“Now realize this,” he told them clearly. “These are not clothes. These will be your new outfits, and they will bear the Potter crest on them along with your names so I can tell who I’m speaking to.” To show them what he meant, he did a complicated pattern on the pillowcase. The Potter crest, which he’d researched in school, appeared on the left side of the pillowcase along with Felton’s name and, for the purpose of telling which one was in charge, he added the rank under the name. 

“This is to be yours. It will be your job to make sure it’s kept clean at all times. Anyone not doing so will be set free and let go. I don’t want anyone working here that won’t take pride in their home.”

All the house-elves relaxed instantly.

Harry gave Felton his pillowcase before pointing his wand at one pile, changing them to a dark blue. “I want all the house-elves from housekeeping to come up one at a time and tell me your names so I can put them on the pillowcases. Your old ones can be burned. I don’t want to see them ever again.”

He spent the next half hour adding the Potter crest and the house-elf’s name on each pillowcase until all the housekeeping house-elves had their new uniforms. Once each one had their new outfit he checked to see if he’d missed any. “Those who have their new uniforms can leave and change into them. Go back to your work.” If he hadn’t miscounted, he had at least fifteen house-elves in housekeeping. “Except for you Felton; I need you to stay.”

“Now, for the house-elves taking care of the gardens. Who’s in charge?” he asked as he turned to the group on his left.

“Racal, Master,” the house-elf said as she came forward.

Harry pointed to a pillowcase and changed it to a deep forest green before adding the crest, her name and rank. “Same as before, each house-elf is to come up and give me their name and get their new uniforms.”

Almost a half hour later, he sighed as he finished the last one. “Go. Racal, stay.”

He turned to the last group. “What’s left for groups, Retra?” Harry asked as he turned to look at the little house-elf beside him. Doing a quick calculation, he figured he still had about twenty-five house-elves left.

“Kitchen, Stables and Personal house-elf, Master.”

“Alright, those who work in the kitchen step forward.” He watched as thirteen house-elves took a step forward. He looked down at the pillowcases and realized he didn’t have to change their color, since they were already white. “Who’s in charge?”

“Campion, Master,” the oldest house-elf Harry had ever seen said, stepping forward. 

Picking up the pillowcase, he gave it the Potter crest and Campion’s name and rank before handing it to the little creature. This time he didn’t have to say anything. A line had formed behind Campion and each house-elf gave its name, which Harry added to the pillowcase. As they were done, each one vanished.

When he was done, Campion went to stand beside Racal and Felton. Harry liked this house-elf. He didn’t wait for the order, but anticipated it.

The rest of the house-elves moved forward eagerly. “Who’s in charge of this group and which group is this?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Personal, Master, and I be in charge,” Retra murmured with a lopsided smile, holding out a pillowcase. Harry blinked in surprise, taking it from him. Holding it up, he changed it to black, added the crest and Retra’s name and rank to it before handing it back.

Each house-elf came forward, picked up a pillowcase and handed it to Harry, giving their names at the same time.

Harry was very surprised by this group, but he continued giving out the new outfits until they were all gone. Four house-elves remained.

“Anold, Master. Stables.” 

Changing the pillowcases to a rich brown, he added the crest, name and rank on the outfit before handing it to Anold. 

Looking at the last house-elf, it smiled at Harry as it handed the pillowcase to Harry. “Robba, Master.”

Changing it like the last pillowcase, he added an insignia representing the ‘second-in-charge’ that he wanted to give. “You can go back to work. I already have what I need from you.” They bowed and vanished, going back to the stables.

Harry shook his head as he thought back to his morning. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a weirder experience,” he muttered to himself before he turned back to the four house-elves standing in front of him. “Let’s go to my office where I can sit down. I need to go over some things with the four of you.”

They followed him quietly until Harry was sitting.

“Alright, Campion. I know what your job is. Are you also the one who purchases the food?”

“Yes, Master. I will learn quickly what you like.”

Harry was impressed that his speech was very clear. “Do you have a second? In case something happens to you?”

“No, Master. There never had been a need before.”

“From now on, I want a second in all departments, just to be on the safe side. When you pick out your second, bring him to me so I can mark him."

“Now, Racal, just what does your group do?” he asked curiously.

“We care for flowers, grass. Make sure things good,” she said and Harry stopped himself from cringing as Racal mangled her sentences.

“I want you to speak properly from now on. It’s better if others don’t think you’re stupid, because it’s obvious by the work you do that you’re intelligent. I want you all to make sure that you improve your speech, the same for your seconds. If the other house-elves do the same, that’s great, but if they come into contact with wizards, witches or other magical beings, I want them to speak better. Campion, since you’re the oldest house-elf here, I want you to see to it that everyone can speak clearly. Understand?” he said with a slight smile to take the sting out of his words. It wasn’t really their fault that their grammar was less than he desired, but he knew they would work on it because he asked it of them and house-elves, he’d learned, loved to please.

All four house-elves nodded their understanding, listening intently to Harry. “You can go, Campion and Racal. If I have anything else to tell you, I’ll call you.”

Campion bowed slightly and vanished, probably to start on lunch. Racal had flushed slightly but bowed and left as well.

Harry turned to Felton and Retra. “Felton, you can go as well. Pick me out a room and put my clothes in the closet,” he said as he pointed to his trunk. He didn’t have much left in it after he’d taken the books out of it, but he would remedy that soon enough in the next day or so, if not later today. “Also, if you could get some of the house-elves to go through the libraries and separate the books into sections, I’d appreciate that.

“For the books in this room, I want all the potion books, the next one I want all the spells. Then Dark Arts, and then I’m not too sure what else there is, but separate them into categories so I know what I have. If they could make a list of the books I have and in what library they’re put it in, that would help as well.”

Felton nodded and levitated the trunk out of the room.

Sighing, Harry rubbed at his face, realizing he still had to go find Leroy. Suddenly his ring went warm. He looked at it in surprise. This must mean Masaryk needed to speak to him, otherwise he would’ve just sent him what he wanted him to look over. He had to finish here first. “Retra, just what is your job?”

“I be taking care of Master and guests.” At the way Harry cringed, the house-elf’s ears drooped slightly, his eyes becoming huge. “Sorry, Master. Retra learn better.”

“As long as you try, Retra, but please work on some improvements.”

Retra nodded vigorously, his ears flopping back and forth with the force. “Promise, Master.”

“Good, now. I’m going to need someone as a personal house-elf. One I can rely on. I have a certain alert on my old room to tell me if anyone checks on me and I’m going to need to come to this room in a hurry until I can Apparate myself.”

Retra’s eyes brightened at that. “I be that, Master!”

“It won’t take away from your duties?” Harry asked with a frown. He didn’t want to impose too much on this little creature. 

“It be my pleasure, Master,” Retra said, puffing his chest out with pride. 

“Alright then. I have to go out right now. I’ll be back for lunch,” Harry said as he got up and headed for the fireplace in the entryway. “Work on your speech,” he warned Retra, who’d followed him. Retra nodded and went in search of Campion. He assumed the poor old house-elf was going to be busy making sure all the house-elves grammar improved, but that’s what Harry wanted. Taking some Floo powder, he threw it down. “Diagon Alley!”

With a flash of green flames, he was gone.


	3. 3. New Assistant

  
Author's notes: Harry decides he doesn't _want_ to be manipulated from the start. What happens when he's put into Ravenclaw just for spite? Who will win the control over him? Will anyone? Or will they all be surprised by what happens? (Please be kind in your reviews. No flamming!)  


* * *

Beta'd Twisted Mind and Sollardragon

Chapter 3 – New Assistant

Harry appeared inside the Leaky cauldron and hurried out the back before anyone realized who he was. He made his way towards Gringotts and was surprised to see some Aurors standing there with Leroy. “What’s going on?” he asked in confusion. A crowd had gathered to watch the show, whispering amongst themselves.

“I was framed, I tell you! He’ll tell you! He’s my employer!” Leroy said desperately as he caught sight of Harry.

The nearest Auror turned to look at Harry. “Is what he says true?” she asked with a fierce frown.

“What did he do?” Harry asked in surprise, then he caught sight of Masaryk. “What’s going on?” he asked the Goblin.

“Mr. Johnston is sought for theft,” Masaryk told Harry, ignoring Leroy’s protest. “After he left here, I had him followed and he made his way to a group where he was heard boasting about a young and naive mark who had fallen into his lap. Of how he was going to a rich home where he was sure he could make a nice profit." 

“Lies!” Leroy screamed, struggling in the Aurors’ arms.

Masaryk pointed to one side where three teens were being led closer. Harry saw Leroy’s face drain of colour and Harry realized that Masaryk was right. “But why would he steal from the Junk Shop? There wasn’t anything in there worth stealing.”

“He was only hiding there until they stopped looking for him. It was the employer before the Junk Shop who is accusing him of theft. Seems these young men are behind a rash of break-ins among the rich.”

Harry turned to the Auror with a sigh. “Yes, I was going to employ him to work for me. With this information, however, I won’t be.” The woman nodded and gestured for the four teens to be led away. 

“Good day,” she murmured and followed behind her men.

“ _Now_ what do I do? I still need an assistant,” Harry muttered darkly with a sigh as the crowd began to disperse.

“Follow me, Mr. Potter,” Masaryk said and led the way to his office. Inside there was a young woman relaxing in one of the chairs. Harry blinked at her in surprise. He looked over at Masaryk as the Goblin went to sit at his desk. “This is Catherine Summers. She's the one I employed to follow Mr. Johnston.”

The woman nodded to Harry, a smile playing on her face.

“Ms. Summers, this is Harry Potter. I was telling you of him after you gave your report this morning that he might have a job opening you might be willing to fulfill.”

“Are you intent on getting people to help me?” Harry asked Masaryk in amusement as he sat down in the remaining empty chair.

“You are a valued client. I intend to make sure you are well cared for,” Masaryk told him with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to look at Catherine. “Do you have any experience being someone’s assistant?”

“I'm used to providing services my employers need,” she said cryptically with a French accent.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen. Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I've finished my education and graduated with honours. I'm prepared to help you in any way I possibly can.”

“Even though I’m only eleven?” he asked with raised eyebrows. He couldn’t see this lady taking orders from a child. “There won’t be any adults living with me, except for you.”

She shrugged indifferently. “Age matters not”

“When can you start?”

“Now.”

Harry sighed and got up, gesturing for her to follow him. “Thanks, Masaryk. Let me know what else happens.”

Masaryk simply nodded. “Before you go, Mr. Potter,” Masaryk said as he pulled a card out, sliding it across his desk. Harry picked it up and looked back at the Goblin with an eyebrow raised in silent question. “For Ms. Summers to use.”

Harry nodded and handed it to Catherine, who put it in an inside pocket of her robes.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk, going over the Manor plans, looking to see what was where. He also knew some older homes had rooms that were hidden and magical… kind of like floating rooms that were unused until needed.

He knew Hogwarts had such a room, though he hadn’t found it yet.

He was surprised to see a potions lab on this level. Taking the plans with him, he walked down the hall. He was startled when Catherine fell into step with him. “What are you looking for, Mr. Potter?” she asked, looking at the plans.

“A potions lab. I might need you to do some shopping for me later today. I have to get some clothes and if you could get some things for me, then it’ll save me some time.”

“Anything you need.”

They went down two corridors and Harry consulted his plans again. He opened the second door on his left. It was pitiful. He frowned in disappointment at the state of the equipment. 

“I'll make a list of what you need to replace here, Mr. Potter. It will be reusable by this time tomorrow,” Catherine murmured as she took in the state of things.

“Mm,” Harry murmured. “Racal!”

Racal appeared beside him. “Master?”

“Have a house-elf help Catherine go through this mess. Save what can be saved, get rid of the rest.”

“Yes, Master.” A second house-elf appeared and followed Catherine into the room.

* * *

Harry walked to Muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron after giving Catherine a list of things he needed. Heading past the shops he could see, he stopped at one that looked promising. It had a variety of styles.

It didn’t take him long to realize he had no clue as to what he was doing. Living with the Dursleys hadn’t exactly given him a sense of fashion, after all. He had a few outfits he liked the look of, but every time he tried them on, they didn’t seem to suit him.

The shopkeeper finally took pity on him and helped him out. By the time he was done, he had three bags and he was thanking her as he was leaving, wearing one of his new outfits. He’d debated with whether he should throw out Dudley’s cast offs, but then changed his mind and stuffed them into the bag. He might need it later, especially if he had to go back to the Dursleys.

He stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies for a broom. He figured he should take advantage of the Quidditch pitch he had. When he was done, he decided to go to Madam Malkin’s for some more clothes, some that would fit better in the Wizarding world.

While he was waiting, he called for Retra and handed him his bags. “Take them home. I’ll be there later. Don’t throw anything away.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I’ll be right with you,” Madam Malkin called out when she heard him. Harry sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. He wondered how Catherine was doing. He knew she had quite a few things to pick up… he wasn’t quite sure how much, though, since she hadn’t shown him the list she’d made, but it had to be a lot.

“Well, if it isn’t _Potter_ ,” he heard Malfoy drawl. Opening his eyes, he stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he saw the sneer.

“Malfoy.”

He watched the blonde, smirking as the other’s eyebrow rose when he said nothing more. He knew Draco could see he was actually wearing clothes that fit properly and was amused at the look of interest in the silver eyes.

“Finally decided to join the world of fashion?” he drawled after a bit and Harry bit back the sigh of irritation. He’d thought that maybe Draco was coming to his senses as the school year had progressed. This proved that he was still a little angry with him.

“Yes,” Harry drawled and felt a thrill as Draco stiffened slightly. “Imagine that. I can actually buy my own clothes now.”

“I’m ready for you now, Mr. Potter,” Madam Malkin said as she came bustling forward with a pleasant smile.

“Excuse me.” Harry rose and followed the woman to the raised platform on one side of the room and proceeded to measure him. Harry smirked at Draco in the mirror and an eyebrow rose as the other boy glared at him before storming away.

When Harry was done, she assured him that his purchases would be sent to the address he’d given her along with the assurance that no one would know where that was, though she seemed confused at the request. “And nothing in silk, please. I just want something that’ll be good looking, but I don’t need anything too expensive.” 

The woman was surprised, but agreed that it out be as he wished.

Outside he frowned in thought as he made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home. He ran into someone with the most garish coloured clothing he’d ever seen. Looking up, he was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore. “Harry, my boy. I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said with a pleasant smile and Harry saw that it didn’t reach his eyes. He frowned when he felt something brush against his mind and blinked when it was gone.

Suddenly Catherine was there. “ _There_ you are,” she sighed in exasperation. “You know you're not supposed to come here without letting your relatives know where you're going.”

Harry felt his eyebrows rise at that. What _was_ she talking about?

“Your aunt and uncle are impatiently waiting in the car, _remember_?” 

That was when he realized what she was doing. “Sorry, I got sidetracked,” he murmured, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. 

She grabbed hold of his wrist, turned to look at Dumbledore like she hadn’t realized he was there and smiled politely. “Oh, sorry. Can I help you?”

“You are?”

“A friend of the family. And you are..?” she asked with a frown.

“I’m Harry’s Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore,” the old man said politely, smiling at Catherine, though Harry could see the look of frustration in his eyes before it was gone.

“Oh, yes. Well, if you'll excuse us, we really have to get going.”

“See you at school, Harry,” Dumbledore murmured softly.

“See you, Professor.”

Harry allowed Catherine to drag him away and into the Cauldron. “What was that all about?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Masaryk warned me he might try to speak with you, to see if you're behind the investigation and lawsuit against him and to run interference until you can shield your mind properly,” she told him as she held out a book to him. "I was on my way to give you this when I noticed who you were with."

_Occlumency: A Guide To Shielding The Mind._

“I'm not quite done with the errands you wanted me to do. I'll be back later after supper.” With that she was gone.

Smiling to himself, he wondered what he could do for her and Masaryk, for all the help they were providing. He’d never thought that either one would ever help him to the extent they were. He was going to have to think about that…

* * *

Harry walked into the room he had come to considering as his office and stopped in surprise. A lot of his shelves were empty, mostly the top ones. He hadn’t thought the house-elves would be able to get to it yet, but they’d managed to go through all his books. Sure enough, all the ones in this room were about Potions and Charms.

He smiled, impressed and walked over to his desk where quite a few parchments waited for him. Flipping through it, he was surprised at how many potions books he owned. “Retra.”

Retra appeared in front of him, bowing so that he briefly disappeared on the other side of the desk. “Master?”

“I have a potion book listed here as unknown. Get for me, please?”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry kept reading the lists, which had been put together according to which library it was in. When Retra reappeared, Harry put the lists together and put them in the bottom drawer on the left and took the book from the house-elf. “I’d like some tea and a snack. Has Catherine returned yet?”

“No, Master, though she did send some things back.”

“Thank you.” Retra nodded and was gone.

He didn’t even notice when the house-elf came back with the tea, he was so engrossed in the book. He felt a little hand touch his right elbow and a cup of tea was slid beside his hand, along with a few biscuits. “Thanks.”

He’d already bookmarked a few potions he wanted to try out and some he had to research before attempting.

* * *

That was pretty much how the next few weeks went. He’d study some of his books three mornings a week, Potions on the three alternate mornings and fly in the afternoons of four of the days. The one day he allowed himself off, he spent it either talking to Catherine or simply relaxing.

His Occlumency study was going well. He could keep Catherine out of his thoughts more than before, though sometimes he still had trouble. He figured by the time school started, he should be proficient enough to keep Dumbledore out. He’d also learned that he could trick her with false memories. The first time he’d done it, he’d completely thrown her off.

She’d looked at him in surprise then proceeded to question him on his reasoning. He’d been amused by her approval. 

And during all that time, no one attempted to breach his room at the Dursleys and Harry was glad for it.

Then two days before his birthday, he heard the bell sound beside his ear while he was standing on his broom, practicing his balance. He now could stay perfectly balanced on his broom no matter what position he was in: standing, kneeling, laying down… it didn’t matter anymore.

He hurried to the ground. “Retra!”

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Master? Did you enjoy your flight?”

“Yes. Take me to the library. I have to go.”

He could feel the tingling on his skin indicating someone was nearing his door. He didn’t have time to change into Dudley’s old clothes, damn it!

“Change me into my old clothes,” he ordered the house-elf, not noticing he wasn’t asking like he usually did as he worried that whoever was coming to his room might already be inside before he was able to get there.

Retra snapped his fingers and Harry now stood in Dudley’s cast off. 

Harry opened the door to the closet and hissed “ _Dursleys, one_ ”. When the doorway opened, Harry hurried through, hoping no one was inside his room at the Dursleys yet. Peeking through the crack in the closet door, he was relieved to hear the key in the lock. He hurried out of the closet, closed the door and threw himself down on the bed, looking out the window as if he were bored and had been doing it for hours.

“Get downstairs, boy,” his uncle growled menacingly.

Harry slinked downstairs and stood waiting in the kitchen doorway, wondering what was going on. His aunt was working on some kind of pudding cake and had slapped Dudley’s hand. “Not now, Pumpkin. It’s for when the Masons arrive.”

“Which should be any moment now,” Vernon said, gesturing for them to come on over. “Petunia, you’ll be-?”

“In the lounge,” Aunt Petunia answered promptly, “waiting graciously to welcome them into our home.”

“Good, good. And Dudley?”

“I’ll be waiting to open the door,” Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. “May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?”

“They’ll love him!” Aunt Petunia cried rapturously.

“I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-“

“I’ll announce dinner,” Aunt Petunia said.

“And Dudley, you’ll say-“

“May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?” Dudley said, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

“My perfect little gentleman!” Aunt Petunia sniffed. 

“Excellent, Dudley,” Uncle Vernon said as he rounded on Harry. “And _you_?”

“I’ll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I’m not there,” Harry murmured, fighting himself not to roll his eyes at his relatives. _This_ was why they brought him back here? To make sure he wasn’t making any noise while they had company? How pathetic.

“Too right you will,” Uncle Vernon said forcefully. “The Masons don’t know anything about you and it’s going to stay that way. One sound from you and you won’t be going back to that freaky school of yours.”

Harry made his way back to his bedroom with a shake of his head. He could’ve stayed home instead of worrying about this shit. Why even bother to drag him out of his room? He’d been quiet enough for them throughout the summer, why would they think he’d make noise now?

When he entered his room, he was surprised to see a house-elf bouncing on his bed. It wasn’t one of his, obviously, since it wasn’t wearing one of the new uniforms and his had better manners than this one. 

As they stared at each other, Harry closed the door on Dudley’s grating voice. “May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?”

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arms- and leg-holes. 

“Er… hello,” Harry said curiously.

“Harry Potter!” the creature said in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honour it is…”

“Thank you,” Harry said walking over to his desk and sitting down. He was used to house-elves by now and he knew this one shouldn’t be in his room. Who’s house-elf was he, though? “I don’t want to be rude or anything, but – this isn’t a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom.” He heard Aunt Petunia’s high, false laugh from the living room, causing Harry to sigh in exasperation and rub at his forehead. This was all he needed. He wanted to go back to his Manor, but while this little creature stood there, he couldn’t take the chance. “Is there a particular reason you’re here?”

“Oh, yes, sir,” Dobby said earnestly. “Dobby has cone to tell you sir… it _is_ difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…”

“Sit down,” Harry said politely, pointing at the bed. To his surprise and annoyance, the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears.

“ _S-sit down!_ ” Dobby wailed loudly. “ _Never ever…_ ”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in horror, glad he didn’t have to deal with an emotional house-elf on his staff. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

“Offend Dobby!” the elf choked out. “Dobby had _never_ been asked to sit down by a wizard – like an _equal_ -“

Harry wanted to cast a Silencing Charm on his room, since he’d taken it down before leaving, but he’d left his wand behind, not thinking he would need it. He would not be making that same mistake again. He led Dobby over to the bed where the elf sat, hiccoughing, looking like a large and ugly doll. At last, Dobby managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

“You can’t have met many decent wizards,” Harry said, frowning at the house-elf.

Dobby shook his head, then without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the wall. “ _Bad_ Dobby! _Bad_ Dobby!” he shouted with each bang. 

Harry blinked in surprise. What the hell..? “What are you doing?” Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby away from the wall.

“Dobby had to punish himself, sir,” the elf said, looking at Harry with slightly crossed eyes. “Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…”

“Your family?”

“The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is a house-elf bound to serve one house and one family forever.”

Well that explained why the Manor came with house-elves, anyway. “Do they know you’re here?” he asked curiously.

Dobby shuddered. “Oh no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-“ 

“But won’t they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?”

“Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds Dobby to do extra punishments…”

“Is there a way I can help you?” Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn’t spoken. Dobby dissolved into wails of gratitude. “Please,” Harry whispered frantically. “Please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you’re here…” 

“Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…”

“Whatever you’ve heard about my greatness is a load of crap,” Harry said, feeling distinctly hot in the face, knowing what kind of reputation people had been circulating for years about him.

“Harry Potter is humble and modest,” Dobby said reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. “Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He Who Must Not Be Named.”

“Voldemort?” Harry said in exasperation. _Why_ couldn’t people say the damn name? It wasn’t like it could hurt you!

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned. “Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!” Harry rolled his eyes. Dobby leaned towards Harry, his eyes wide as headlamps. “Dobby heard tell,” he said hoarsely, “that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again.”

Harry nodded and Dobby’s eyes suddenly shone with tears. “Ah, sir,” he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. “Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he _does_ have to shut his ears in the oven door later… _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts._ "

There was a silence broken only by the clink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon’s voice.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked incredulously. Not go back to school? Was this creature demented?! “I have to go back – term starts on September first. I _have_ to go.”

“No, no, no,” Dobby squeaked, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. “Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger.”

“Why?” he asked in surprise.

“There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year,” Dobby whispered, suddenly trembling all over. “Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!”

“What terrible things?” Harry asked at once. “Who’s plotting them?”

Dobby made a funny choking noise. “Can’t… say…” He then bounded off the bed and seized Harry’s desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps. 

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later, Harry heard Vernon coming into the hall. “Dudley must have left the television on again, the little tyke!” 

“Quickly! In the closet!” Harry hissed, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

“What are you _doing_ in here?” his uncle said through clenched teeth.

“Sorry, Uncle Vernon,” Harry whispered, hoping the house-elf would stay put and not get him into any more trouble. He doubted it.

“One more sound and you’ll wish you were never born, boy!”

_Too late for that_ , Harry thought grimly as he watched the door close behind his uncle and stomp his way back downstairs.

“And you want me to stay with _that_?” Harry growled out as Dobby came out of his closet.

“Harry Potter must remain safe,” Dobby said, eyeing Harry as he came closer to the elf as he pulled some letters out of his pillowcase. 

“Someone wrote to me?” Harry asked in surprise. The only ones he could think of that would write to him were the twins and since he’d been unable to tell them where he really was, they had to have to send it here.

“Harry Potter mustn’t be angry. Dobby hoped, if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir.” Harry made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. “Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won’t go back, sir!”

“No,” Harry said, eyes flashing angrily. “Give me my letters, Dobby.”

“Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice,” Dobby said sadly. Before Harry could figure out what the creature meant to do, Dobby darted out of the bedroom and sprinted down the stairs.

Feeling his anger boil over, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six stairs, landing cat-like on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. He caught movement on his right and Harry moved quickly towards it, hoping it was the house-elf.

Aunt Petunia’s masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of the cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what the little creature was going to do. “Don’t, Dobby. They’ll kill me!” he whispered harshly.

“Harry Potter must say he’s not going back to school-“

“I can’t!

“Then Dobby must, sir, for Harry Potter’s own good,” Dobby said with a decisive look on his little face. With a snap of his fingers, the pudding came crashing to the floor, splattering everywhere. The dish shattered among the mess. He dimly heard screams and cries from the living room at the sudden noise, which covered Dobby’s escape.

Vernon came thundering into the kitchen before Harry could even get his mind working again and his face became purple with rage. “Get upstairs,” he growled angrily. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Numbly, Harry made his way back upstairs, not even realizing he was tracking pudding all through the carpeting. He sat down on his bed and thought bleakly that he was going to get locked in here and he wouldn’t be able to go back to school… before he remembered that he _had_ a way out and since all his things were at the Manor already, he didn’t have to worry about that.

Taking out a piece of paper, he wrote a letter to his aunt and uncle, smiling gleefully.

_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,_

_I am leaving your home for the rest of summer. I will speak to you next summer about how this is going to go and you will listen, or else..._

_Harry_

Folding it up, he left it on his desk. When he turned to go to the closet, he noticed the tracks he was leaving, so he took his sneakers off and walked to his closet. Just then an owl came through his window with a letter in its beak and landed on the footboard. With a frown, he walked over to the bed. Taking it, he opened it and skimmed quickly through it. So the twins would wait for an answer, huh? Walking back to his closet, he opened the door. “ _Storm Manor, one._ ”

He walked over to the owl, holding out his arm for it to step onto before he walked through the portal and closed his closet door, stepping through to his home. Let them wonder where he went, he thought with a hard look in his eyes.

Retra was still waiting for him. His eye widened as he took in Harry’s state. With a snap of his fingers, Harry was once again dressed in his new clothes. “Thank you, Retra. Have I missed supper?”

“Yes, Master. Campion put some aside for you when I told him you would be late.”

“Good. Burn those… clothes. I don’t ever want to see them again.” Harry was pleased at how well his house-elves were talking now. Four weeks of learning had done wonders to their grammar. He still had a few who were having trouble with their speech, but they were improving nicely.

“Yes, Master. Shall I tell Campion you’re ready for supper?” Retra asked as he eyed the owl.

“Yes. I just have something to do first, but it shouldn’t take too long. Has Catherine eaten yet?” Harry asked as he moved to his desk to pen a response to the twins.

“Yes, Master. Did you want to talk to her?”

“Yes.”

Retra left him sitting at his desk as he reread the letter.

_Harry,_

_We’ve written to you three times with no response from you. If we don’t hear from you by tomorrow, we’re coming over to find out why._

_Mum wants you to come over for a visit, probably to interrogate you as to why you’re friends with us and not Ronald. Also, Dumbledore was here talking with her… all hush hush. They’re up to something. We might have more information by the time you answer this._

_Fred and George_

Flipping the letter over, he wrote back to the twins.

_Fred and George,_

_Meet me at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour tomorrow at nine. I’ll explain everything then._

_Harry_

Handing it to the owl, he carried it over to the window rubbing its breast feathers. “Sorry I don’t have any treats to give you,” he murmured softly as he opened it. He was going to have to invest in an owl. Maybe he’d buy one tomorrow.

“You wanted to speak to me, Mr. Potter?” Catherine asked from the doorway.

“Yeah, let’s go to the dining room so I can finally have supper. We can talk at the same time.”

Catherine followed and sat beside him as he sat down with a tired sigh as his food appeared in front of him, still warm.

“May I ask why you have food in your hair?” she asked after he’d eaten almost half his food.

“Let’s just say I’ve had better days with my relatives. I just had a mishap with someone else’s house-elf and this was the result.” Her eyebrow rose at that. “How much of the list do you have left to do?” he asked before she could ask any more questions.

“Your potions ingredients are now up to date and will keep well past next summer. I still have the estate collections you wanted me to see if I could procure for you, but I have feelers out there looking into anyone who has any to sell. I might have found one you would like. As for more house-elves, it will depend on when you need them.”

“There’s no rush right now on the house-elves. I’m just looking for information right now. How you tie them to you and if they can betray you, like this crazy house-elf seems to be able to do. Also, if there’s a way to tie them more tightly to the owner’s family, to the point where they _can’t_ betray you like this one is obviously doing,” Harry said, rubbing at his forehead. 

He noticed she was watching him with a slight smile on her face. “What?”

“I sometimes forget you're simply a child, with the way you speak and act sometimes. After all, you are only… what? Fifteen? Sixteen?” she joked in amusement. “I'm not sure when your birthday is, so I cannot tell.”

“I turn twelve in two days,” he told her with a wry smile, pushing his plate away from him, his appetite gone. “Have you heard anything from Masaryk?”

“Not in the last few days. I heard they're having a hard time with the old man,” she told him her eyes lighting up further in amusement at the folly of old men. “He's apparently fighting them, saying he has bought all he has with his own money, and yet he can produce no proof that he did not use your money to do so, especially since the costs of the properties and businesses correspond with the amounts he has taken out over the years. It will be interesting to see how long he will fight this before giving you what is rightfully yours.”

Harry frowned at that. There had to be a way to speed this up. He hated to have this drag out like it was. He wanted this resolved… preferably before school started, but at least before Christmas. “Just what did you used to do for Masaryk anyway?”

“Anything he required. Usually I followed potential threats or gathered information. Why?”

“This is what I want you to do. I hate that this is going to drag out and in the meantime, he can take the time to investigate if I’m behind this or not. See what you can find out. He has to have bragged to someone about what he’s been doing. No one goes this long without doing something to get caught. Do it in a way that someone else has to bring this information forward. Since he knows you now, he’ll know I’m behind it.”

Catherine sat there, her eyes narrowed in thought. “How long do I have?”

“I’d like this resolved before school starts, but since I doubt anything will be done in the next four weeks, I’d settle for before the Christmas holidays.”

“I'll see what I can find out for you. Do I report the information to you or Masaryk?” she asked him.

“Better give it to Masaryk directly. Less go-betweens. Now, tomorrow, I have to go meet a couple of people. I’m going to be bringing them here. The less they see of you at the moment, the better… at least for this summer. It seems their mother has plans for me and I plan on not complying with them unless they profit me.”

Catherine laughed. “Probably wants to set you up with one of her fat daughters,” she joked. 

Harry looked at her, horrified. “I hope not! I can make my own decisions when it comes time for me to get hooked up, thank you very much!”

“I'll leave you and see what I can find out on Professor Dumbledore. I should be gone for quite a few days, so if I don't see you, happy birthday.” She ruffled his hair as she passed him and left him to his supper.

Sighing, he left the dining room and walked to his room, figuring he’d take a shower before he did some reading. He’d met up with a potion that was intriguing him greatly, though he was having a hard time translating the Latin.

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt someone shake him awake early the next morning. Cracking one eye open, he realized it was Retra, looking quite anxious. “What time is it?” he mumbled as he closed his eye again. He felt like he’d just gotten to sleep, for fuck sakes.

“Seven thirty, Master. You asked me to wake you up?”

“Thank you,” he murmured as he rubbed at his face, trying to wake himself up. He’d wanted to be up early enough so he could start on that potion, which, if he’d calculated right, would need to simmer by the time he had to get the twins.

Throwing the blankets back, he stumbled into the bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower, thankful Retra had anticipated him and started it. When he stepped into the bedroom again, his bed had been made and an outfit lay on top.

Harry smiled as he walked over to the bed. He was going to miss this when school began. He liked having someone know what he needed before he even thought of it. It was great!

Once dressed, he made his way downstairs and to the breakfast he knew would be waiting for him in the dining room. He stopped in his office first to grab the potion and Latin books he’d been reading last night.

He ate his eggs, bacon and toast as he read, enjoying the meal, like he had since he’d made this his home. The house-elves were spoiling him… and he loved it. He’d never had anyone to take care of him, until now. Even Catherine, though he would never tell her. He enjoyed her company. She wasn’t one for idle talk, but it was her presence he enjoyed.

It made him feel less alone. He also had Sleek, who was somewhere around the house.

But he was content to be alone as well, as long as he could read…

He froze for a few seconds, his fork halfway to his mouth as he realized what he’d been reading. Control?! Reading the sentence again, he realized that this was a type of controlling potion. Something about binding the heart and soul?

Oh he absolutely _had_ to make this potion.

Quickly finishing his breakfast, he closed his books and hurried over to his lab. “Retra!’

The house-elf appeared beside him instantly. “Master?”

“Come get me when it’s a quarter to nine, so I’m not late,” Harry told him as he started gathering the ingredients he needed.

“Are you sure, Master?” Retra asked nervously as he looked around the Potions lab. Harry assumed his previous master had gotten really mad when disturbed while he was working, but Harry knew this potion needed time to… percolate. 

“Yes, Retra. I should be at a spot in the potion that makes it safe to be disturbed. So don’t forget. A quarter to nine.”

“Yes, Master. Will you be wanting tea in a bit?”

“Um… no, not right now. Maybe later. I’ll be bringing some company over. Oh, and tell Campion we’re having guests for lunch. I’m sure the twins will want to visit for the day.”

“Yes, Master.”

With that, Harry was left alone to chop, grind or slice whatever ingredients were required for the potion. He had everything needed for the first part. Looking at the colour and texture of the potion, he was happy to see he was doing it correctly. 

By the time Retra popped into the lab, Harry was just turning down the flames under the cauldron so that it wouldn’t boil over and had a list of ingredients he needed to purchase on his trip. This was a complicated potion, but he was eager to see what it would turn out to do.

“It is time, Master.”

Harry looked up in surprise. “Already?” Taking a sniff at his clothes, he wrinkled his nose at himself. “Do I have time to change before I go? I don’t want anyone to know I can brew potions yet.” Retra snapped his fingers and Harry’s skin tingled slightly. “What’d you do?”

“Refreshing Charm, Master. Saves time on showers when in a rush. Your guests will be waiting.”

Harry smiled at the house-elf. “Thanks, Retra. Make sure this thing doesn’t boil over, please. If it does, just take if further off the flames, but it still has to be close enough to stay warm. I should be back in about a half hour.”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

When Harry got to Diagon Alley, he was surprise to see Fred and George already waiting for him at the Ice Cream Parlour. “You guys are early,” he said as he dropped into a chair between the two.

“Why didn’t you-“

“-answer our letters?” 

“Yeah, we figured you’d have-“

“-answered at least one of them.”

Harry smiled in amusement. He’d missed these two, how one would start a sentence and the other would finish it, like they rehearsed it. “Let’s talk about this somewhere else, shall we?”

Taking the hint, the twins finished their ice cream. They followed Harry as he made his way to Eelops Owl Emporium. “I just need to make a couple of stops before we leave,” he murmured, catching a glimpse of someone following not far behind.

The twins followed him in, their expressions curious as Harry looked at the owls. His attention was caught by the biggest owl in the shop, all snowy white and yellow eyes. Looking at it in awe, he walked over and reached into the cage.

“Careful, young sir. She likes to bite-” the shopkeeper stopped as he watched the owl allow Harry to pet her through the bars of her cage. “Well, I’ll be. That’s the quietest I’ve seen her since I got her. I was going to get rid of her because no one could approach her.”

“What do you mean, get rid of her?” Harry asked, turning to look at the shopkeeper with narrowed eyes.

“Well, can’t keep an owl that I can’t sell,” he said with a shrug as he turned back to his counter. 

Harry picked up the cage and took it to the counter. “I’ll take her, and some owl pellets and treats.”

After paying for her, Harry was surprised when she squawked loudly as George picked up her cage. “Shh,” he said softly as he reached out and caressed her chest. “Just a little longer.”

The shopkeeper was amazed when the owl quieted down easily. “Good luck, young sir.”

Harry nodded and smiled slightly as he led the way to the door. “When we leave, discreetly check out your left. There’s someone following us,” he murmured softly.

Sure enough, when they continued on their way, all three noticed the shadow following behind them. They made their way to the Apothecary so Harry could pick up the extra ingredients he needed along with the ones he’d used already. If the potion worked the way he thought it would, he was going to need more… lots more. Once the purchases were made, he told the shopkeeper he’d forgotten something. Taking his purchases, he walked towards the corner with the least amount of light.

“What’s up, Harry?” Fred asked curiously.

“Retra,” he said softly instead. The house-elf appeared instantly. “Don’t talk. Here, take these home,” he said as he handed the owl treats and potions ingredients over to the house-elf. Taking the owl out of her cage, he put her on his shoulder and gave Retra the cage as well. “Go, before anyone realizes you’re here.”

The house-elf nodded and was gone. Harry knew the twins were looking at him, waiting for an explanation. “Let’s go to your home. I’m going to have to make you guys a Portal anyway, so you can come visit me anytime. I’ll explain everything when we get to my place.”

Holding their tongues, they nodded as Harry grabbed the closest ingredient, noticing it was one he didn’t have on his shelves and went to pay for it.

When done, they walked outside. “Fly to Retra and stay there, girl. I’ll see you soon,” Harry whispered softly and watched as the bird rose into the air. He gestured for the twins to follow him to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Fred went first, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. “The Burrow,” he said clearly and was gone in a flash of green. Nodding to George, Harry went next, noticing their shadow was still behind them, hiding. He couldn’t tell who it was, but he didn’t like it. Soon he was at the Burrow surrounded by a lot of red-heads.

He stepped out of the fireplace quickly so George could come through without worrying if anyone was in the way. Soon George was standing there beside him. “Hi, Mum. You remember Harry, don't you? He’s come over for a little while, if that’s alright.”

Behind Mrs. Weasley stood a young girl, who was looking at him curiously. “Welcome, Harry,” the woman said, coming forward to hug him hard. Harry’s eyes almost bulged out as he tried to breathe. “You’re so thin,” she murmured to herself as she pulled back to look at him. Harry was slightly alarmed by the boisterous woman.

“You’ll have to stay for lunch and we’ll fix that,” she said with a huge smile.

“Actually, I have other arrangement already made,” he murmured as he stepped back, effectively pulling out of her hold.

“Well, maybe next time,” she said with a shrug.

Fred pulled him towards the stairs. When they were out of sight, he rolled his eyes at his mother. “Come on,” he murmured and led the way to his and George’s room. 

“No, Ron, it doesn’t mean you can come too,” Harry heard George said before following them.

Once hidden in the bedroom, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Is she always like that?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Now, let’s go to your house and get away from all the nosy people living here,” Fred said as he watched George press his ear against his door. 

“I think Ronnikins is trying to listen in,” George whispered with a malicious smile as he stepped back and opened the door quickly.

Sure enough Ron went sprawling on the floor as his support suddenly vanished. He jumped up, his face red with embarrassment. “I want to visit with Harry, too,” he said with a sullen look on his face.

Harry’s eyebrow rose at the demand. “Why Ronald? You don’t like me since I’m not in Gryffindor, remember? Why would I want to be your friend?”

“Why not? I’m your age. What makes _them_ better than me?” he spat angrily, his temper rising.

“This," Harry said, gesturing toward Ron's angry demeanour, "is why. You don’t want to be _my_ friend, you want to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. It’s not going to work, Ronald.”

“Yeah, Ronnikins. Face it, Harry’s one person you won’t sink your claws in because of your attitude. Now, get before I tell Mum you’re harassing our guest.”

“I am _not_ ,” Ron sputtered.

“Actually, I think it might be better if I tell her,” Harry said with narrowed eyes as he left the room, ignoring Ron’s protests as the twins kept him in their room, heading downstairs where the woman was puttering around the kitchen. “Mrs. Weasley?”

“Oh, please, dear, call me Molly,” she said pleasantly.

“Alright, Molly,” he said with a pleasant smile of his own. “I was wondering if you could do something about Ronald? I only have a short time to visit with Fred and George and he’s insisting on being involved.”

He watched as Molly’s eye widened in surprise. “Come, dear. I’ll take care of this right away. Don’t you worry,” she said as she pushed him ahead of her, her face determined. Harry was smirking when he entered the twin’s bedroom with Molly right behind him.

He schooled his face when she reached out and took hold of Ron’s ear, leading him back downstairs with a fierce glare as she gave him a tongue lashing all the way down. Harry waved to Ron as he closed the door. The twins waited a few more minutes before they started laughing. Harry grinned in satisfaction.

“ _So_ much better when it comes from the guest,” he murmured proudly before joining the twins in their laughter.

After a few minutes, Harry looked at them. “Alright, I need somewhere where I can put a… well, kind of like a doorway that would be out of the way. Where do you want it?”

“What’s it going to do?” Fred asked, eyes curious.

“It’s going to give you a link to my house that can’t be traced or kept track of. This way, when you need to come find me, you’ll be able to do so. You just have to keep it secret.”

George opened the door to his closet. “Would this work?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry grinned in amusement. It seemed that all his portals were going to be in closets! He was going to have to move the one out of his office, just so they didn’t come barging in when he was trying to work. “Yes, that’ll be perfect.”

Pulling out his wand, he chanted the incantation and added a hissed “Burrow”.

The twins watched in surprise and confusion as the back of their closet glowed slightly before going back to looking like the back of their closet. Harry held up a hand to stop the questions. He cast another spell at the closet before turning to look at them. “Touch the closet wall. It’s going to register your signatures so you can activate it. All you’ll have to say when you activate it is the number of people going through and think of the name where you’re going,” Harry explained. 

The twins looked at him before looking at each other. George shrugged and put his hand on the wall where the portal was located and they watched as it glowed briefly. Gasping in surprise, he moved away so Fred could do the same.

“ _Storm Manor, three,_ ” he hissed. 

The twins’ eyes widened as they watched in awe as the portal activated and they could see an office through in their closet. “Let me just go tell Mum we’re going to your place so she doesn’t come looking for us,” Fred said as George closed his closet door, in case someone was in the hallway.

In a few minutes, Fred came bounding back up the stairs with a huge smile on his face. “They’re outside and think we’re using the Floo to go, let’s hurry up before they come looking for us.” George opened his closet door and the twins went through first, followed by Harry, who closed the closet door as he went. As soon as he was through, the portal deactivated itself. Harry noticed his owl standing on a perch one of the house-elves had dug out for him. She trilled at him when she saw him.

“Welcome to Storm Manor.”


	4. 4. Allies

  
Author's notes: Harry decides he doesn't _want_ to be manipulated from the start. What happens when he's put into Ravenclaw just for spite? Who will win the control over him? Will anyone? Or will they all be surprised by what happens? (Please be kind in your reviews. No flamming!)  


* * *

Beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 4 – Allies

Over lunch, Harry taught the twins the Parseltongue words they needed to activate their portal and which one was for which location. It was up to them which one they used: Parseltongue or their magical signatures. He’d told them a lot of what he’d been doing while he looked for another place to put the portal. He’d settled on an unused room with no windows. It made the room dark, but figured if anyone managed to get in, they wouldn’t know where they were. Then he added the twins to his wards, including the one he put on the portal room. He was going to have to find a more permanent way of sealing the room.

“Wow, Harry, you’ve been real busy,” Fred said as he sat back in his chair. 

“Should we owl you before we come over?” George asked with a frown.

“It would be appreciated. If you want, you can Floo back, so as to not arouse suspicions this time,” Harry told them with a shrug. “Oh, and these are for you to use when you’re here,” Harry said as he brought out his spare wands. “Pick one each.”

Fred picked one up and gave it a flick. He was pleasantly surprised when the plant in the corner floated up instead of exploding. Harry smiled as he realized it was the Dragon heart string wand. Good, someone could use it.

George picked up one wand but put it back with a shake of his head. “Doesn’t feel right,” he muttered as he picked up the next wand and smiled in satisfaction. “Perfect.”

Harry smiled as he noted that he’d gotten the Dragon scale wand. How fitting, considering Fred got the other Dragon wand. “Have you found out why Dumbledore was at your house?”

“Oh, yes, it seems he want to hook you up with Ginny, though, as far as we know they haven’t said anything to Ginny yet. You might want to keep an eye on that.”

Harry was surprised and horrified. He was only eleven! Honestly, what did Dumbledore think he was doing?!

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Fred said with a sigh of disgust.

“Tomorrow?” Harry asked in surprise. “Why tomorrow?”

“It seems someone let slip the fact that it was your birthday tomorrow-” George said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

“- and Mum has decided you’re going to spend it with us,” Fred finished.

“I’m going to have to do something about Ronald Weasley,” Harry growled as he rose from the table and led the way to the fireplace in the foyer. “At least Granger won’t be there.”

The twins laughed and left by Floo.

Harry hurried over to his lab. He needed to get the next stage going if he wanted to finish the potion tonight. Walking into the lab, he was surprised to see the ingredients were laid out on the far table, away from his cauldron.

Smiling, he pulled out the ingredient he’d bought as a cover, put it in an empty jar and wrote the name of it on the label, making sure his writing was legible. He’d gotten better at penmanship this summer.

Looking at the book, he carefully gathered the ingredients he was going to need for this stage.

* * *

Harry frowned as he felt a hand shaking him and pried open an eye to glare at Retra. “What?” he growled out.

“Master Fred says he will be over in a half hour. That you are to dress appropriately for your birthday party.”

Harry groaned and buried his head under his pillow. He’d forgotten they were having a party for him, all thanks to _Weasley_. “What time is it?”

He wasn’t sure if Retra would even understand his muffled question, until the corner of the pillow was lifted slightly. “Nine o’clock, Master. Shall I start the shower?”

Harry sighed in exasperation and reluctantly sat up in bed. He’d only gotten to bed at four that morning, damn it! He was tired! “Yeah.”

Dragging himself into the bathroom, he promised himself he’d sleep in tomorrow. He was feeling more awake after his shower but he still wanted to hex the stupid red-head. He’d hoped to spend a quiet birthday for once, free of chores or yelling and screaming.

“Retra, I want you to send one of the house-elves to follow my cousin. Make sure they’re not seen. When the opportunity comes up, I want him brought here and into a locked room without windows. I don’t want him knowing where he is or who has him. That new potion I was working on yesterday, I want you to put some in a pitcher, about a quarter of the pitcher, mix it with juice or something, add some sweets and let him eat and drink all he wants. I’ll deal with him when I get home,” he said as he pulled his clothes on.

“Yes, Master.”

“Go see if Fred is here. Tell him I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Retra bowed and vanished while Harry finished pulling his shirt on and walked back into the bathroom to brush his hair. He sighed in exasperation as it refused to do what he wanted it to do, so he decided to brush it so that at least _some_ of it was going in the same direction.

* * *

At the Weasleys, Harry stayed slightly behind Fred so Molly couldn’t drag him into one of her suffocating hugs, though she tried. Ginny was still staring at him like he was a piece of meat she wanted to eat… badly. He felt like he was surrounded by sharks! Even Granger was there!

After lunch, Molly pulled out a cake and Harry smiled, though it was slightly forced. He’d never had a birthday cake… except for the one Hagrid brought him, but then Dudley had eaten that one so it didn’t really count.

When Harry’d had enough, he walked outside, just for the solitude and silence. He rested against the building, head tilted back, eyes closed, wishing he could go home. If it wasn’t Ronald trying to corner him to talk to him, it was Ginny trying to snuggle up to him or Granger trying to serve him like she was a damn slave and he was her master. He was surprised he hadn’t hexed any of them, for all that they got on his nerves.

“Harry?” he heard from very close to him. His eyes snapped open to see Ginny standing right in front of him. How in Merlin’s name had she snuck up on him? Maybe he really _was_ tired.

“What is it, Ginny?” he asked, his eyes cold. He did _not_ want to deal with this today.

She moved closer before leaning up against him, smiling coyly. He stopped himself from sneering at her, feeling his skin crawling at the contact of her body pressed against his. “Don’t you like me, Harry?”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t,” he told her bluntly. He’d been telling her this nicely all morning and most of the afternoon.

Her eyes became half lidded and her smile didn’t falter. He started wondering if someone had maybe slipped her a love potion. After all eleven-year-olds didn’t usually act this promiscuous… did they? She leaned up some more and kissed him on the lips. 

He froze in disgust and surprise. 

Suddenly she pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully. “That’s what I thought,” she murmured more to herself than him as she frowned.

Harry’s eyebrow rose as far as it could go just as Fred and George bounded out, mouths open to yell at her, but Harry stopped them with a raised hand. “And just what did you think?” he asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

“I’ve been trying to tell Mum I don’t like you that way, but she wouldn’t listen to me. Kissing you just proved to me that I don’t see you as boyfriend material,” she said with a careless shrug. “I’d rather be your friend instead.”

Just then Weasley and Granger came out. Making a quick decision, he pulled Ginny to him so he could whisper in her ear. “Meet us in the twins’ bedroom. I’ll ditch the duo and we’ll go find you.” He let her pull away and smiled when she looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

Harry nodded to the twins and they walked inside without even speaking to the others. “Molly?” Harry asked when they were in the kitchen.

“Yes, dear?” Molly asked as she handed him another piece of cake, smiling in delight. He figured she must have seen what had happened outside.

“Is it alright if the twins and I spend time by ourselves in their room? We haven’t spoken all summer and I’m eager to tell them everything that’s happened so far,” he said with a wistful look on his face, more for the peace of the twin’s room than because he wanted to reminisce, but she didn’t need to know that.

“Of course, dear. Take the cake with you. I noticed you didn’t eat much earlier,” she said shooing the three boys towards the stairs, refusing to take the cake from Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured and led the way upstairs as Molly told Weasley and Granger to stay downstairs. Inside Fred’s and George’s room, Harry sighed in exasperation and threw a Silencing Charm around the room and Locking Charm for good measure. “What am I going to _do_ about those two?” he asked, looking down at the piece of cake he didn’t want. Ginny saved him by snagging the plate and eating the cake.

“I’m sure it’ll come to you,” Fred said with a grin.

Shaking his head, he turned to look at Ginny. “Talk.”

Ginny was sitting in the chair at George’s desk and watched them for a few minutes. “Mum called me into the kitchen last week and I was surprised to see Dumbledore there. He told me he wanted me to befriend you and try what he calls my ‘feminine wiles’ on you to get you to fall in love with me.”

All three boys looked at her in surprise. “And if it didn’t work?” Harry asked, shaking his head at the plan.

“He said that’s what Love Potions were for. If by the end of the year we hadn’t gotten together, he was going to get the Dursleys to give it to you without your knowledge. It’s not going to work,” she said with an indifferent shrug. “I’m not going to use you like that just to make him happy, no matter what he promises. I want a different match.”

“Wait,” George said, frowning at Ginny.

“What promises?” Fred asked, mirroring George.

“Oh, he promised we’d be rich beyond my wildest dreams, that I would be known as the wife of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and that it was a _great_ honour and all that shit. It’s not worth it if I’m going to be miserable living that life.”

Harry paced the room, thinking furiously. The others waited quietly, watching him. “Actually, this might work in our favour,” Harry murmured as he stopped to look at Ginny. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “We’ll keep up the ruse. This way I avoid being given a Love Potion until it’s too late and you’re life will be hassle free from those two meddlers.”

Ginny frowned as she thought that over before nodding in agreement. “Alright, I see what your reasoning is, but what if I like someone else in the meantime?”

“We can pretend to have a fight, break up so you can spend some time with whoever it is, and in the end we can pretend to make up again when you’re done,” he said with a dismissive shrug.

Fred and George were looking at him in surprise, impressed by his cunning.

Harry sighed as he saw shadows under the door and knew that Weasley and Granger had snuck up the stairs despite what Molly had told them. “Is there _any_ possibility of me going home now?”

“Well, you haven’t opened your presents yet-” George began.

“-and I know Mum would be hurt if-”

“-you left before you did that. So let’s go-”

“-downstairs and get that over with and then-”

“-you can go home. We’ll be by-”

“-sometime tomorrow afternoon,” Fred finished with a mischievous grin as Harry looked from one to the other as they spoke.

“You know,” Harry said in amusement. “You guys are going to give someone whiplash if you keep that up.”

“We know,” they said in unison, identical grins on their faces.

“Can I come, too?” Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry looked from one twin to the other, who simply shrugged indifferently. “Sure, but you have to keep this a secret. I can’t afford to have Dumbledore know where I am. I also have something else to get all three of you to do to protect ourselves from that as well, but that’s for tomorrow.”

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he walked down the hall and he was assaulted by silence. “Retra!”

The house-elf appeared beside him. “Yes, Master?”

“What room is my cousin in?” He wasn’t worried that the house-elves hadn’t carried out his order like he wanted. Right now, they were the only ones he felt he could count on. If this potion worked like he thought it was going to, he was going to secure their loyalty in a way no one had ever thought to try. And if that worked as good as he thought, he might be able to start his own power base, one better than Voldemort had ever attempted.

And no one would know who they were…

“Yes, Master, and he did exactly what you said he would. He is currently sitting on the floor staring at the walls. What do you want done with him?” Retra said as he walked beside him.

“Take me to him,” Harry said with a satisfied smile. Time to test his theory.

Retra nodded and took hold of Harry’s hand and Apparated them outside the room holding Dudley.

“Wait here,” he murmured and walked into the room. Retra was right, Dudley was sitting on the floor, staring at nothing until he spotted Harry. His face brightened up and he smiled grotesquely. “Hello, Dudley.”

“Harry!” Dudley called out and shuffled forward on his hands and knees.

“Stop!” Harry ordered sternly and smiled secretly as Dudley froze halfway to him. “Stand up.” Dudley hurried to comply, grunting as he heaved his bulk off the floor. Harry smiled as he walked closer to his cousin. “Now listen to me carefully, Dudley,” he murmured as he walked around the fat body in front of him. “You’re going to go on a diet.”

Dudley nodded enthusiastically. “Diet,” he breathed eagerly.

“By next summer, I want you trim and fit, so this means you’re going to have to exercise. No more overeating and no more sitting on the couch watching television.”

Dudley nodded again. “Exercise.”

“And you’re going to tell anyone who asks that it’s because you want to. You’re not going to tell them I told you to do it, understand?”

“My idea,” Dudley said, his fat face breaking out in a smile.

“Now, tell me, what’re you going to do when you get home?” he asked as he came to a halt in front of Dudley.

“I’m going to go on a diet and exercise,” Dudley said proudly.

“Who said you had to?”

“No one. I want to do it for myself.”

“Good. Now, one more thing,” Harry murmured as he resumed his walk around his cousin. “You’re not going to tell _anyone_ you’ve seen me or been in my home. If you do, I’ll make sure you regret it, understand?”

Dudley nodded vigorously, eyes wide. 

Now for one more test.

“I’ll see how much you’ve listened to my orders in a few weeks, before you go to school. I want you to hide behind the shed so I’ll know where you are. I’ll have you picked up after supper, and next summer, when I come back, I’ll tell you what else you have to do.”

Dudley nodded and when Harry stood in front of him, he reached out to hug him. Harry stiffened and glared at his cousin. “Let go of me,” he growled out and was instantly released. He noticed Dudley’s eyes had widened in surprise and fear. “Don’t _ever_ touch me again.”

Dudley fell to his knees and blubbered out his apologies. 

“Touch me again, and I’ll make sure you never forget it,” he spat angrily, his whole body shaking. “Retra!” Harry called out angrily.

The house-elf appeared instantly, wondering if Harry was angry with him until he saw Dudley crying on the floor. “Master?”

“Have him taken back.” Retra snapped his fingers and a house-elf wearing a deep blue uniform appeared and vanished with Dudley. “Take me to my lab, Retra. I need to add to the potion, I think.”

* * *

Harry was looking at his stores of the potions the next afternoon and figured that the second batch would have to be tested on someone… but on whom? He’d given a little of the first batch to a house-elf to see if the amount made a difference and it appeared it didn't.

He’d told Retra to tell another house-elf to go to Fred’s room and tell him about the potion. The poor creature had tried, but couldn’t. Harry had stopped it from trying to bash its head it in punishment. Afterwards, he’d had all his house-elves take some, including Retra, whom he had no question of where his loyalty lay.

One just never knew what could happen.

He’d have to talk to the twins and Ginny. He was going to have them take the potion anyway. He had no doubt that they’d take it once he explained why it was being given to them.

“Felton,” he called out as he walked into his office when he still hadn’t received an owl from any of the Weasleys.

“Master?” the house-elf said as he appeared in the room just as Harry was sitting down. 

“Go to the Weasleys home, be discreet, and tell one of the twins that they can come over with Ginny now,” he said as he was flipping through the book on the desk.

“Yes, Master.” As Felton left, Retra appeared with tea.

“Ah, thank you, Retra. We’re about to have company. Lead them in here and we can all have some tea,” Harry said as he took the cup Retra was holding out to him. Retra smiled at him and was gone. Harry turned back to his book. 

He’d added a potion called ‘Punishment’ he’d found in the book taken from the old collection, but there was something else he wanted to add to it, he just couldn’t remember the name of it. He knew he’d seen it in the other old book he’d bought with the spell book… maybe it was in the spell book?

Rising to his feet, he walked over to the shelf and took out the book, flipping through it as he went back to his desk.

In a few minutes he’d found the spell he was looking for and frowned as he read it over. Taking a piece of parchment out, he began to write.

_Controlling = mind  
?? = displeasure_

Tapping the quill against the chin, his eyes narrowed in thought. What else was he looking for? He looked at the book thoughtfully. 

_?? = heart  
?? = forgiveness_

He tilted his head to one side for a minute.

_?? = accessing powers_

So he needed three more spells or potions to make the one potion work the way he wanted it to. Looking at the potions book, he smiled and crossed off the third set of question marks.

_Forever Love = heart_

And if he brewed all the potions and added them in equal parts, it would make them all equal in the potion. It was perfect, at least in theory. Now all he had to do was test it on someone.

The spell would have to be cast once all the potions were combined together.

Then he crossed off another set of question marks.

_Punishment = displeasure and pain_

The Cruciatus curse would be an easy spell to add to the potions, since it would only be activated on the person when they tried to act against him or if they pissed him off. 

Now all he needed to do was find the answer to the two remaining sets of question marks. 

Suddenly he could hear his guests coming towards his office. He shoved the parchment into the spell book and shoved both books into the bottom drawer of his desk before they came in, taking out one of the pages Masaryk had sent him as an update on their efforts against Dumbledore to make it seem like he’d been looking them over.

According to this, they already had acquired half the properties and three of the businesses Dumbledore had used his money to buy. He had another letter from Catherine telling him that there would be three more business owners who were going to be stepping forward with information that they’d been bought out by the Headmaster not long after Harry’s parents had been killed, in fact, just weeks after the incident.

Harry frowned as he thought about that. 

It was almost like Dumbledore had known they were going to be killed… but that couldn’t be… could it?

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Fred asked as he saw the frown.

“It’s nothing,” Harry murmured, pushing the thought away. There wasn’t anything he could do about it right now and he had better things to talk about with his friends. Getting up from his desk, he took his tea over to the sitting area beside the windows. “I have something for you guys to take,” he said as he held out three phials out towards them.

He watched as they took it, eyeing it before looking at him. “I’ve come up with a potion that’ll shield your minds against Dumbledore or anyone else trying to read them.” Alright, it wasn’t the _complete_ truth, but he had added something to shield their minds in these ones.

Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged and downed the potion down. Ginny shook her head at her brothers, but followed their example. They were surprised when it didn’t have the nasty taste potions were known to have and Harry smiled in amusement.

“Yes, I added something to take the bite out of the taste. Now, I need your help with something. I’ve brewed this potion that controls a person’s mind so that they’ll do what I want. The only problem is it hasn’t been tested yet. Any suggestions?” They didn’t need to know about Dudley yet.

“I’d say Ron, but who wants him at their beck and call?” George said with a shudder.

“Why not one of those hookers that hangs around Knockturn Alley? No one would notice if they went missing for a few hours,” Fred said with a frown.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at her brothers. “What about some of those beggars on the street? They _definitely_ wouldn’t be missed… ever.”

The three boys looked at her in surprise. “Actually that’s a good idea. I never thought of using people who were homeless or on the street. Orphans could be another good source of guinea pigs,” Harry murmured, eyes narrowing in thought. He shook his head and pulled out the two remaining spare wands he still had. “Ginny, pick one to use.”

“No tracer,” Fred told her when she looked up at them with a question in her eyes. Nodding, she picked up the Unicorn hair wand, frowned and put it down again, picking up the other Gryphon feather wand instead.

Harry smiled in satisfaction. That left him with one spare wand in case someone else decided to join their group. “Do you think you could talk you parents in letting you stay with me for the rest of summer? Maybe you guys could help me come up with a few answers to a dilemma I’m having.”

“Sure. It’ll also assure that Ronnikins doesn’t bother us,” Fred said with a snicker.

“Then it’s settled. Let me know by tomorrow morning and then I can have the house-elves get some rooms ready for you to stay in.” They spent the rest of their visit talking about things they could do if they were allowed to stay.

* * *

Harry and his new friends spent the next two weeks either playing on his Quidditch pitch or researching options for the potion Harry was trying to create. They were intrigued and willing to help out.

Suddenly Harry’s ring heated up and Harry looked at it in surprise. He’d forgotten he was wearing it. They had a prototype of the potion that worked, having tested it on four homeless people, who were now acting as guards for Harry when he went out.

“I’ll be back later.” The twins and Ginny looked at him in surprise, wondering what was going on.

“Don’t forget your guard,” Ginny said from the ladder, book in hand, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

In the last couple of weeks, he’d gotten close to these three. They were his family.

“Do I ever?” he teased with a raised eyebrow. She laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly. “I don’t know when I’ll be back,” he called over his shoulder as his usual guard fell into step with him as he passed the door.

Harry smiled in satisfaction as another guard fell into step. He didn’t know their names, but he didn’t need to know them. He was going to have to get more. They were handy.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” he told them as he nodded to the fireplace. The first guard went through, then the second, before Harry followed behind them. They insured that no one would bother him while he was at the inn. The shadow that had followed him and the twins was still there, waiting for him, but didn’t try to approach him so he ignored him as he headed towards Diagon Alley.

The guards followed him over to Gringotts and waited for him outside by the doors. They would feel if he needed their aid inside. “If that shadow of mine tries to follow me, take him to that room. I’ll deal with whoever it is when I get home.” The guard on his right nodded and they watched discreetly where they knew the spy was hiding. Masaryk was waiting for him and he looked Harry up and down. “Do you still have any of the clothes you had when I first met you?”

“In my closet at my aunt's and uncle's house. Why?” Harry asked with his eyebrows raised as he followed the Goblin to a side room.

“Have one of your house-elves to get you a set. We need to show how you’ve been living.”

“Retra.”

The house-elf appeared beside him instantly. “Master?”

“In my closet at my aunt's and uncle’s house, get a set of clothes and bring them here, please.” Harry watched as Retra nodded and vanished. He was back in seconds. “Put them on me, please.” When he was dressed in his cast offs again, Retra left with his new clothes. 

He was then led to the Goblin’s office. He stopped Harry before he could go into the office. “Dumbledore is inside, along with others. They will ask if you knew Dumbledore was taking money from you,” Masaryk warned before he walked in. 

Harry followed like he didn’t know what was going on. He paused in the doorway, looking at everyone inside. He assumed some of them were Aurors. “Professor? What’s going on?” he asked in false concern as a stranger stepped up to greet him.

“Mr. Potter, my name is Thomas Lightstone. I’m the lawyer Mr. Massarya hired to look into your vaults when he found out last September that Headmaster Dumbledore had been accessing them without permission,” the man said with a wink, and since his back was to the others, no one saw it but Harry.

“He has?” Harry asked, eyes widening in astonishment. Anyone looking at him wouldn’t think that he was the one behind the investigation. “How many vaults do I have?” Harry noticed Dumbledore’s anger and disappointment at Harry getting this information before he realized the Aurors were watching him and schooled his face to show nothing. 

“Five in all,” the lawyer answered him as he ushered Harry over to a chair. “Though apparently you had seven before your parents died.” 

Harry’s eyes flashed angrily as he realized just how much Dumbledore had stolen from him. Things started shaking around the room. “Mr. Potter,” Masaryk said with a pointed look and Harry clamped down on his temper, calming himself with an effort. 

“We just need to make sure some of the information we have here is correct,” Mr. Lightstone continued as he looked at his papers. “The Headmaster told the bank manager he was your caregiver. Is he?”

“Until I got my Hogwarts letter I didn’t even know who the Headmaster was. I’d never even _heard_ of him. My caregivers were then and still are my aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I didn’t even know I was a wizard or that I even had money.”

Everyone but the bank manager and Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. “You didn’t know you were a wizard?” one of the Aurors asked in astonishment. “Where did you think you got your magic, then?”

“I didn’t know I _could_ do magic. In fact, my uncle delighted with trying to beat it out of me,” Harry told them with an indifferent shrug.

The Aurors were scandalized by the matter of fact tone and their leader turned to Dumbledore. “Did you know they were mistreating Mr. Potter?”

“No, no mention of abuse was ever mentioned to me,” Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry snorted at the absurdity of the answer.

“Is there something you wish to add, Mr. Potter?” the Auror asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sir, it’s highly unlikely that the Headmaster didn’t know what was happening at home. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to me by my name and ‘The Cupboard Under The Stairs’ was right under it before my address. No one but the Dursleys knew that my bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs, so how did he know to address it as such?”

“Do you have the letter with you?” the Auror asked.

Harry patted his deep pockets and his lips twitched as he felt the crinkle in the shirt pocket. Retra had brought him the last pair of clothes he’d worn when he’d gone shopping with Hagrid last year. Pulling it out, he smiled at it. The others took it as being wistful. “Here it is,” he said as he handed it to the Auror.

Sure enough, the Auror seemed to recognize the writing on the envelope and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore before turning to look at Masaryk. “Calculate just how much has been taken from the Potter vaults and how much profit the businesses the Headmaster purchased has accumulated since the Potters died.” He turned his gaze back to Dumbledore. “Whatever amount is revealed, that will be the amount you will pay back to Mr. Potter. As for all the properties and businesses you’ve purchased since then, well, they’ll be transferred over to Mr. Potter. If I hear that this hasn’t been complied with, Headmaster, I will _personally_ make sure that you are brought up on charges of neglect, child endangerment and theft. Is that understood?”

Harry could see the rage shaking Dumbledore’s body before he looked at the door, probably waiting for his spy to come in, before looking at him.

“Professor? What does he mean? You’ve been taking money from my parents’ vaults?” he asked, looking hurt and confused.

Dumbledore refused to answer, looking ahead instead.

“Mr. Potter, I’m going to make a motion with the courts to get you emancipated.” At Harry’s confused look, the Auror smiled gently. “It means that you won’t have to go back to your relatives’ home again. You’ll be able to live in one of your many properties. Whichever one you want.” 

Harry’s eyes opened and he let hope and happiness shine through. Just because he was already doing so at the moment didn’t mean they had to know that. “Really?” he breathed softly.

“Yes. Papers will be sent to-“

“If you can send them to Mr. Massarya, he can get a hold of me so I can come here and sign them if need be,” Harry said with a wry smile. “My uncle and aunt don’t like me getting mail from the Wizarding world. It took me four weeks of my uncle burning my school letters for me to finally read one, and Hagrid had to hand deliver it to me before I actually got to read it.”

The Auror stiffened in rage. “Can I keep this letter for now? I’ll make sure Mr. Massarya gives it back to you when all the paperwork has been finalized.”

“Alright,” Harry said a little hesitantly. “If you’re sure you need it.”

The Auror smiled reassuringly and tucked the letter in his robes. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it back.”

“Mr. Massarya, may we use your office to get these papers signed?” Mr. Lightstone said with a raised eyebrow as he held a thick stack of papers.

“Of course,” Masaryk nodded and led Harry out of the office. He looked at Harry in amusement once the door was closed. “Perhaps you should go into acting, Mr. Potter. I believed you, and I _know_ you’ve known about this from the beginning.”

Harry laughed softly so he wouldn’t alert the people in the next room. “No thanks. I’d rather go to school and learn something new. Let me know if something else happens and can you get the Solicitor to go over my holdings again, just so it’s up to date? You can send anything to my Manor. It’s where I’m going to be living from now on.”

Masaryk nodded and Harry shook his hand before he left the bank. Today had gone better than he’d thought it would. And everything had been resolved before school had started.

He was surprised to see Catherine waiting for him by the doors. “Are you coming home?” he asked her.

“I will in a little. Are you still entertaining company?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, but they’re living with me until school starts. I’ll introduce you to them when you come home.” 

Catherine nodded and fell into step with him. She blinked in surprise when the two guards fell into step with them. “Anything you wish to tell me?”

“Once you get home. There’ve been some… additions.”

“I see that,” she murmured before she looked over at him again. “Still dressing in the cast-offs?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry stared at her in confusion before he realized she was talking about his clothes. “Oh, no. This was more for Dumbledore’s and the Aurors’ benefit. They needed to see how I’d been living in order to believe me. I’m apparently being granted adult status.”

Catherine smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Good. I’ve found you a couple of estate collections as you had requested. They should be delivered in the next couple of days. I’ll see you later. I have one more stop to make before I come to the Manor.”

“Alright.”

She waved as she walked away. He looked over at one of his guards. “Let’s Apparate back to the Manor,” he told them. One of the guards put a hand on his shoulder and all three Apparated away.

When they appeared in the Manor, Harry walked into his office laughing in delight.

“What happened?” George asked, his eyebrows raised as he took in Harry’s outfit.

“Weren’t you wearing something different when you left?” Ginny asked, frowning.

“Today couldn’t have gone better,” Harry said as he sat down on the couch beside Fred. “Dumbledore is to repay all the money he’s made as profit from the businesses he bought with my money. I now own _all_ the properties and businesses he bought since my parents were killed. The Solicitor should be sending me a file on just what I now own.”

“Alright, but we knew-“ Fred started.

“-that was coming,” George finished.

“Ah, but the best part is that Dumbledore doesn’t know _I’m_ behind this. The bank manager even said I had him convinced and he _knew_ I was behind the investigation. And to top it all, I’m to get adult status!”

All three Weasleys blinked at him in surprise before Ginny started to snicker, which got the other two started. Soon all four of them were laughing.

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Fred gasped, tears running down his face. 

“It would’ve been worth it,” George said, nodding as he collapsed onto the couch facing them.

“Is that why you’re wearing those hideous clothes again?” Ginny asked, wiping her eyes as she sat in the chair.

“Yeah, Masaryk figured if they saw me wearing my new duds, the Aurors would think I was being treated better that I really was, so I had Retra go get an outfit from the Dursleys house. Speaking of which… Retra.”

The house-elf appeared beside him. “Ready to change again, Master?”

“Yes, please.” 

Retra snapped his fingers and Harry was once more wearing his own clothes. “Burn these?” the little elf asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup.”

“Good.”

Harry grinned at the look of disgust on the house-elf’s face as he looked down at the clothes in his arms. “Oh, yes, I think I might have someone to check on. You guys want to see who’s been following me around?”

They looked at him in surprise. “You caught him?” Ginny asked in astonishment.

“I might, if whoever it was tried to come into the bank. I think we should try the new batch we were working on yesterday.”

Three sets of eyes gleamed in anticipation. They’d tweaked it again to tighten the reins of control but hadn’t had anyone to test it on. They followed him out of the room and down the hallway towards the room they were labelling the ‘Holding Room’.

Looking through the two way mirror, they were surprised to see a woman walking around the room. “Anyone know her?” Harry asked frowning at the woman.

All three shook their heads.

Harry shrugged indifferently. “Well, she can become one of my spies. If she’s mine, then she’s not his, and it might be a good idea to know what he’s got planned. Retra.” The house-elf appeared beside him, waiting quietly. “Give her some of the new batch in some tea.”

“Yes, Master.”

Within moments a tea setting appeared on the table inside the room. They watched as she looked at it in surprise before sniffing. When she couldn't detect any funny odours, she took a tentative taste. “See, I told you adding that ingredient would change the taste and smell,” Ginny murmured smugly as the woman took another drink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry muttered playfully, rolling his eyes before going back to watching the spy carefully. It didn’t take long for her to start showing signs that the potion was working. As she poured another cup, her eyes were becoming glassy. “What do you think? Should we let her drink it all or should I go in?”

“You said that the more they drink the tighter the control, right?” Fred asked with a thoughtful frown.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he looked over at him. “Why?”

“Well, depending on where they rank in your plans, that should tell you how much they should have. The guards are your biggest group because they protect you. The tighter the reins on them means the better the protection. Your spies should be able to think on their own because they won’t be able to get a hold of you anytime they want. I think that could be how we base our potion tinkering. We have the potions right for your guards.”

“That’d be the third potion, the one we helped you with,” George said, seeing where Fred was going with this.

“Your second one can be for those you trust but want extra insurance,” Ginny said as she thought about it.

“And my first one can be for blind obedience. I’m already testing how far that one’ll go.”

“Exactly. The more they drink the tighter the control. We’ve seen just how much of the third potion to give to the guards.”

Harry nodded and moved towards the door. “Let’s test this out, then.” Walking into the room, he watched as the woman turned to look at him. “Put it down,” he ordered and watched as she did as he said. “I’m your new master. You’ll call me My Lord whenever you talk to me.”

“Yes, My Lord,” she murmured, blinking owlishly at him as she fell to her knees.

“You were spying on me. Who sent you?” he asked as the others came to stand behind him.

“Headmaster Dumbledore.”

“Why? What did he want?” Ginny asked, frowning when she didn’t answer.

“Answer her,” Harry snapped impatiently. Something else to work on. If he was going to have an inner circle, they were going to have to be able to ask questions and get answers.

The woman flinched at his anger and fell forwards on her hands, forehead almost touching the floor. “He wanted to know if My Lord was behind all his troubles. He didn’t like that my Lord was spending his money and that the headmaster couldn’t take more out. He said you ruined the deal he had going on.”

“What deal?” Fred asked, frowning.

When she didn’t answer, Harry stalked over, grabbed hold of her hair and jerked her head up so he could look her in the eyes. “These are my followers. You would do well to answer their questions if you don’t want to be punished,” he growled, eyes flashing.

“He didn’t tell me,” she whimpered, fear in her eyes. 

With a look of disgust, Harry pushed her away from him. “Go back to Dumbledore. Report back anything he does. Find out what his plans were for my money,” he ordered harshly. “You can find me at the school once it starts and if you are so much as are seen talking to me, I’ll make sure that death is a gift compared to what I do to you. Get her out of my site,” he told the two guards that had appeared behind his friends.

The Weasleys followed behind him as he walked the halls, trying to get his temper in check. “We’re going to have to come up with a way to tell who my inner circle is so that I don’t have to deal with this type of incompetence,” he told them when he could speak without biting out the words.

“I’ll see what I can come up with,” Ginny murmured softly.

Harry felt his temper cool as he realized they were walking behind him, but still allowing him to lead, not touching. This was what he wanted. A plan began to work itself out in the back of his mind. He led them back to his office to bounce ideas at them. They would help him perfect his new plan.

“Could we make this into a cream we could use through touch? Even if it was just a temporary control that could be taken care of after by administering the potion,” Harry asked them as they sat.

George blinked at him in surprise. “Well, if you were to put a type of cream on the hand you use to shake other people’s hand, you could probably put some of the potion on top of that. But then you run into the possibility that the potion could be absorbed through your own skin.”

“Unless we come up with something that could act as a barrier, then it could be done,” Ginny said with a shrug.

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s ever been tried before,” Fred said with a raised eyebrow.

“Why, Harry? What are you thinking of doing?” Ginny asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

“I want to affect some changes, right?” He waited for them to nod before going on. “Well how better to do that than to get someone who works in the ministry and can get me more people to pass some laws I want to pass or even at the school, to change what courses are taught? But let’s start with the Ministry.”

The three looked at him in understanding. “But who do we get?” Ginny asked.

“How about Malfoy Senior?” George asked after a few minutes of thought. “He works at the ministry. He could find the people you’d need to make changes to the laws.”

“Now the only problem is getting to him,” Fred said with a shake of his head. 

“And if you get him in a public place, how do you get him to take the full potion without arousing suspicion?” Ginny asked, looking from one to the other before resting her gaze on Harry.

“Perhaps I could help with that,” a new voice asked from the doorway. Harry looked up to see Catherine leaning there, watching them.

“How long have you been there?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Long enough to know you are planning something slightly illegal,” she murmured as she came into the room to join them.

"Catherine, I'd like for you to meet the Weasleys: Fred, George and Ginny. Guys, this is Catherine, my assistant," Harry said with a smile as he introduced them. Catherine bowed slightly before she moved to join them.

Harry went to his desk and pulled a phial out of the top drawer and walked back to his chair holding it out to Catherine. “Drink this, please.” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, taking it from him. “It’s to protect both of us.”

“Is this the potion you were speaking about?” she asked as she pulled the stopper out.

“One of them. This is the first one. It’s the same one these guys took.” He watched as she smiled slightly before she downed it easily, handing him the phial when she was done. 

“Now, as for how you can get this man, it’s easy. I’ll do it for you. No one knows me and I’m sure he will be flattered,” she murmured, looking at Harry coyly, her eyes turned seductive before she blinked and the Catherine he knew was standing in front of him again.

Harry blinked in surprise before he laughed. “Yeah, I think you’re right. It _would_ be better if I’m not seen doing it.”

“If you will write what you wish me to relay to Mr. Malfoy, I’ll make sure it’s done.”

“Well, right now, I just want him under my control. Oh, and for him to get others, preferably in as many departments of the Ministry as possible. I’ll have you be the go between for now. The potion’s in the lab, take the one on the fourth shelf, but you might have to make more by the time the Christmas holiday comes around.”

Catherine nodded and left on her errand.

“Well,” Harry said with a satisfied smile. “That takes care of that.”


	5. 5. Trial And Error

Beta'd by Sollardragon

A/N: I forgot to mention at the start of this story... HARRY IS DARK. 

Someone complained in the reviews because some of the things aren't labeled right or that its unrealistic for certain things, and I understand that but please bear in mind - this is a story and _usually_ things are put into play for a reason. It might not be clear at the start, but by the end of the story it does. Please be patient. Also there's some heavy Dumbledore bashing... just because it's how I see him in the story line.

Thanks for reading so far and please be kind in your reviews.

Beta'd by Twisted Mind

Chapter 5 – Trial and Error

Summer after second year

Vernon Dursley waited impatiently for Harry to find him. He was easy to spot when Harry came through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters. He hated Dumbledore for telling him he _had_ to go home with the Dursleys. It was a good thing that the old Headmaster didn’t realize he had a way out that he didn’t know about. With a sigh of exasperation at having to deal with the temperamental man, he nodded his goodbye to the twins and Ginny as he headed towards his walrus of an uncle.

“It’s about time,” his uncle grumbled angrily before he led the way to the car.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed, putting his things in the trunk without help. _Like I’d get it if I asked,_ he thought bitterly.

“Hurry up, boy,” he heard Uncle Vernon snap. Harry bit back a sigh as he closed the trunk and slid into the back seat. “About time.”

The drive to the house was done in silence, which Harry didn’t mind. Once they reached the house, his uncle got out and walked into the house without a backward look, leaving Harry to struggle taking his trunk out.

He was winded when he finally managed to get everything out and into the house, including Hedwig’s empty cage. Inside, he took it all upstairs as close to the closet as he could get it so when he went to Storm Manor, he wouldn’t have to struggle with it long. He cursed the fact that he’d forgotten his Gryphon wand at home during Christmas break.

When he had caught his breath, he opened his closet door. “ _Storm Manor, one,_ ” he hissed and smiled as the portal activated and he walked through to his home. “Retra.”

In seconds, the house-elf appeared beside him. “Master?”

“Can you go get me my wand? I forgot it when I went back to school,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Of course, Master.” Harry waited about a minute before Retra reappeared with his wand. “Here you are. Do you want me to go get your things?”

“Actually you can follow me through and bring it over. I have to go back for a few minutes. I need to check on Dudley.”

Retra bowed and Harry turned back to the portal. “ _Dursleys, two, one return_ ,” he hissed and the portal activated and they walked through. Retra snapped his fingers and Harry’s things floated a few inches off the floor and followed Retra through the portal before it shut down again.

He went downstairs to get himself a glass of water... and to check on Dudley. He hadn’t seen his cousin since giving him the potion last summer and was interested in seeing just how well it had stayed inside his system.

He’d barely reached the bottom step when his uncle bellowed his name. Sighing tiredly, he wondered just what the problem was now. He’d barely made it into the house, for Merlin’s sake!

“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” he asked as he entered the living room where his uncle stood beside his aunt.

“We’re going to lay down some ground rules,” Vernon said ominously, smiling grotesquely, a gleam in his eyes. This couldn’t be good. Harry watched as his uncle pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, making a show of unfolding it. “You’re to do everything we tell you to do without question or backtalk. You’re to stay in the house when not doing your chores, no wandering outside.”

“And why not? I’d have thought you’d want me out of the house,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

“That Headmaster of yours has given us a list of things you’re not going to do because it’s not safe,” Petunia piped in, her nose in the air like she smelled something foul.

Harry felt rage build inside him. _How_ dare _he interfere with my home life!_ The note in Vernon’s hands burst into flames. His aunt and uncle yelped in surprise and fear and looked up at Harry.

“I’m going to tell you how this is going to go,” Harry said in a dangerous tone, eyes flashing angrily. “I’m going to leave this house of yours. Every summer I’ll come back to make it look like I live here, but as soon as I get here, I’m gone. Don’t look for me. When someone comes here looking for me, you’ll tell them that I took off for a walk and you don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Vernon looked at him in fear before he screwed up his courage. “And what makes you think we’d do that for _you_?” he demanded, seeming to realize he was the adult here, not Harry.

Harry smiled and watched as his aunt and uncle swallowed in fear. “Because the life of your son’ll hang on how well you do your job.”

“You wouldn’t,” Petunia gasped, a hand going to her throat in horror.

“You’ll have tonight with Dudley, tomorrow he’ll be gone. If you do as you’re told, he’ll be back a week before he has to go back to Smelting. If you don’t, you’ll never see him again.”

“You can’t threaten us!” Vernon said, though the trembling in his voice told Harry he was shaken.

Harry’s eyebrow rose in mockery. “It’s not a threat, Vernon. It’s a promise.” With that, Harry turned on his heel and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Harry stretched sighing in contentment, smiling as he looked around his room. He loved being able to wake up to the peace and quiet he got at Storm Manor. Sighing again, he threw the blankets back and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. “Retra,” Harry said when he came out of the bathroom, knowing the house-elf would be there, as usual.

“Master?”

“I think it’s time to go get my cousin,” he told the house-elf as he walked into his closet to pick out his clothes for the day and realized he was going to have to buy more. His old ones were getting too small. 

“Into the same room as last year?” he asked, tilting his head to one side.

“Yeah, make sure he’s fed and everything. He’s going to be there for a while,” he said, frowning down at his pants, which were now a couple of inches too short. “I’m going to go buy myself some new clothes today. When you’re done with Dudley, can you see to it that these clothes are donated to someone who needs them?”

“Of course, Master,” Retra said with a bow. Whistling happily, Harry walked out of his bedroom and downstairs for breakfast. The twins and Ginny should be over by the end of the week.

* * *

A week later, Harry had a few new outfits and the twins and Ginny had arrived the night before, plus Dudley was in a holding room with a skylight to tell the time. He’d had Retra add a gym and bathroom to Dudley’s ‘jail’ and have another house-elf keep tabs on his cousin. Everything was working out perfectly, he realized as he padded silently into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

He closed his eyes as he let the hot water run over his neck and back as he thought back on everything that had happened at school.

There had been that mishap with Draco’s father, where he’d put a book in Ginny’s cauldron.

***Flashback***

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, _Potter_ ” a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing said from above the group of Weasleys around Harry as they managed to extricate themselves from the pompous ass at the table. One Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry watched as Draco strutted down the stairs, wearing his usual sneer.

Harry had hoped he’d be friendlier, but then with Ron standing behind him, Draco probably thought Harry and the red-head were friends now when it was far from the truth.

“ _Famous_ Harry Potter,” Draco spat out maliciously. “Can’t even go into a _book shop_ without making the front page.”

“Leave him alone, he didn’t want that attention at all,” Ginny said glaring at the blonde boy.

“Oh, look, Potter, you’ve got yourself a _girlfriend_!” Draco drawled sarcastically, causing Ginny to colour slightly.

Ron pushed himself in Draco’s face before Harry could stop the idiot. “Bet you’re surprised to see Harry here, eh? Jealous of the attention he gets, Malfoy?” Ron said with a smirk.

“Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley,” Draco retorted, glaring at the boy in his face. “I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot.”

“Ron!” Mr. Weasley said, struggling over to where the group was standing. “What are you doing? It’s mad in here, let’s go outside.”

“Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley.” Behind Draco, a man with long blonde hair and silver eyes so like Draco’s came to stand behind Draco, a hand on the boy’s shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

“Lucius,” Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,” Mr. Malfoy drawled. “All those raids… I hope they’re paying you overtime.” Harry watched as Malfoy reached into Ginny’s cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_. “Obviously not,” he said. “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Harry had ever seen Ron turn. “We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” was all he said, not letting his temper rule his head the way Ron did.

“Clearly,” Mr. Malfoy said, his pale eyes straying over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. “The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower,“ he said as he dropped Ginny’s book back into the cauldron and Harry frowned; it seemed she had one more book than when she’d started, but he was distracted by Mr. Malfoy’s sniff of disdain as he turned and walked away. “Come, Draco.”

With a last look at Harry and a sneer for Ron, Draco followed his father out of the book shop without a backward look.

***End Flashback***

Harry frowned at the memory and watched as soap was washed down the drain. That had been before Catherine could intercept him, otherwise he might not have done it. But then, if Mr. Malfoy hadn’t, Harry wouldn’t have learned about the piece of soul Voldemort had placed inside that diary.

And that diary raised a disturbing question. Were there more like it? If so, where were they? What could they be? Could they be anything?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

At least he had managed to save Ginny, no thanks to her useless brother, Ron, or that equally useless waste of space, Lockhart. At least _some_ good had come from that. Lockhart couldn’t teach his lies to the next generation.

But then that brought his thoughts back to that meddling house-elf, Dobby…

***Flashback***

“Mr. Malfoy,” Harry called out as he launched himself out of the circling stairs behind the Gryphon that hid the Headmaster’s office. “I believe you’re forgetting something.”

Lucius Malfoy stopped to sneer at him and Harry secretly smiled when he did, because it didn’t have the usual malice behind it. Good, Catherine had given him the potion, but he didn’t realize yet that Harry was his Lord. “Did I now?” he sniffed in disdain.

Harry held out the diary for Lucius to take and watched as the other glared at the ruined book before handing it to Dobby who flinched slightly but took it.

“I believe you slipped it into Ginny’s cauldron, that day in Diagon Alley, when you gave her back her Transfiguration book. Am I right?” Harry asked with an arrogant smile.

“Why don’t you just _prove_ it,” Malfoy hissed angrily.

Harry’s smile widened though he was glaring angrily at the arrogant Aristocrat. He saw Malfoy’s right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. “We’re going, Dobby.”

“Open it,” Harry whispered to the house-elf. If this went the way he wanted, he was going to be able to get rid of the nuisance.

Dobby opened the book, a confused look on his face until the book opened to the page holding the sock Harry had slipped into it.

“Come, Dobby. I said _come_!” Malfoy snapped angrily, turning to see what was keeping his servant.

“Master has given Dobby a sock,” the house-elf said in wonderment. “Master has presented Dobby with clothes!”

“What’s that?” Malfoy spat angrily. “What did you say?”

“Dobby had got a sock,” Dobby said in disbelief as he held it up for Malfoy to see. “Dobby is _free_!”

Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the house-elf in disbelief before lunging for Harry. “You lost me my _servant_!”

“You shall not harm Harry Potter!” Dobby shouted, stepping in front of Harry, much to Harry’s amazement. The potion wouldn’t have allowed Malfoy to hurt him anyway, but this worked just as well to hide that fact. 

There was a loud bang, and Malfoy was thrown backwards. He slid to a stop a few feet away staring up at the ceiling in surprise and anger. He got up, his face livid and with a last, intense glare at Harry, he pulled roughly at his clothes, making sure they were in proper order before hurrying out of sight.

“Harry Potter free Dobby!” the little creature said shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. “Harry Potter set Dobby free!”

“Least I could do, Dobby,” Harry said, grinning down as he watched the little house-elf practically dance in place. “Just promise me something.”

“ _Any_ thing, sir,” Dobby said with a proud smile on his face.

“ _Never_ try to save my life again.”

Dobby smiled sheepishly and nodded his assent before he was gone.

***End Flashback***

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom, he made his way to the bed, drying his hair, confident that clothes would be waiting for him. Retra hadn’t lost his touch in the year he’d been at school, Harry thought with a smile as he, indeed, saw clothes laid out for him.

Walking downstairs, he frowned at the fact that there was now a dead Basilisk in the bowels of the school and he couldn’t even go back to harvest any of it. Maybe he could send Catherine, if she wasn’t doing something else.

The start of the year had been the most interesting…

***Flashback***

A week after school started, Harry was sitting with Michael, talking to a girl he’d never really noticed by the name of Luna Lovegood. Everyone else in the house was avoiding her, but he found her fascinating.

“So Luna, what do you think of the school so far?” Harry asked the blonde haired girl who was smiling dreamily at everything and everyone around her.

“It’s alright, but I’ve already found some Nargles in my bed last night.” Harry watched as she tipped her head to one side, as if there was something only she could hear being said. “It seems the head is about to get something he’s not going to like.”

Harry blinked at her in confusion. He’d come to the realization early during supper that first night that she spoke in riddles so no one would take her seriously. He had to admit that it worked. “Really?” he asked just as the owls came into the Great Hall carrying letters and packages.

Since Harry usually didn’t get mail, he didn’t even bother to look up… until Hedwig came in to land beside him with a letter and a long envelope. “Thank you, girl,” Harry murmured softly as he untied her burden and gave her one of his slices of bacon as a treat.

She thrilled softly, bumped his hand and ate the bacon before flying off. 

“What a pretty bird,” Luna murmured as she watched Hedwig fly out of the room.

“Mm,” Harry murmured as he recognized Catherine’s handwriting so he put her letter in an inside pocket of his robes before looking at the envelope. He smiled when he read its contents. Masaryk had sent him the papers confirming his emancipation. He didn’t have to go back to the Dursleys ever again!

“It looks like Dumbledore just got some bad news,” Michael said close to Harry’s ear and Harry looked over at the head table to see Dumbledore glaring at the letter in his hand. When he looked up, Harry made it seem like he hadn’t been looking at him and smiled at Michael as the boy began talking excitedly about something he’d gotten from home.

“That’s because he did,” Harry said turning back to Luna who was smiling at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. “We need to talk in private, I think.”

“Yes, I think we should go see inside one of the unused classrooms for some Pixies. They do wonders for interpreting stray thoughts,” she said as she rose from the table with her book bag in hand.

“I’ll see you later, Michael,” Harry murmured as he shoved his envelope into his book bag. As he turned to follow Luna, he nodded imperceptibly to the twins, who were watching him.

He knew they would follow in a few seconds with Ginny.

Once inside the empty classroom, Harry leaned against the door to wait for the knock that would signal his friends were there. “What would you like to talk about?” Luna asked as she sat on one of the desks, swinging her legs as she waited for him to speak.

“Let’s wait for a little. I have someone coming.”

Suddenly there was a single knock on the door and Harry smiled as he pulled the door opened to allow Fred, George and Ginny to enter before casting a Locking and Silencing charm on the door.

“Now we can talk. Are you a Seer?” Harry asked Luna and was surprised when she simply smiled at him.

“Why do you ask questions if you already know the answer?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

“What’s going on, Harry?” George asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he regarded the blonde-haired girl.

“Luna knew Dumbledore would get bad news before he got his letter,” Harry murmured as he pulled out the envelope for them to read.

“Oh, I’m sure he liked that,” Fred said gleefully.

“You mean you missed the pissed off look he threw at Harry?” Ginny asked in mock innocence. “I think if he could’ve gotten away with it, he would’ve set Harry on fire or something.”

“Yeah, well, reading this, it makes sense,” George said with a grin, handing the papers back to Harry.

“Let’s get to class before we’re late,” Luna said as she hopped off the desk and walked over to Harry. “Oh, and you might want to be careful around those bushes outside, they seem to have loving plans for you.”

The others blinked at her blankly. Harry was the first one to figure out what she meant. “Ah, yes. Well, it’s these guys’ job to protect me from _that_ particular bush,” Harry said with a wicked smile. The other three looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. “Granger,” he clarified and the others snickered as they realized that she was going to attempt to give Harry a love potion as he took down the Locking and Silencing Charms.

“Yeah, it’s our job to make sure the bushes don’t try to tackle him anymore,” Fred said in amusement.

“Oh, yes, that reminds me,” Harry murmured as he pulled out the letter Catherine had sent him.

_Harry,_  
Job completed. Three more have cropped up and I’m assured that six more may be made available by the time you come home for the holidays.   
Take care,  
C 

“Good. This is going better than I expected,” Harry murmured as the others read the letter. He now had Lucius Malfoy plus three in the ministry and maybe six more. Hopefully it would be in the departments he wanted. “Time to get to class.”

“Oh, here, Harry. Before I forget,” Ginny said as she pulled out a sheet of paper with a drawing on it.

Taking it from her, Harry shoved it into his book bag as they hurried towards their respective classes. He’d look at it later. As predicted, Granger was waiting for them outside the room, but didn’t have time to try anything… this time.

***End Flashback***

As for recruits, he’d wanted to get a hold of professor Snape, but there hadn’t been an opportunity… and he wasn’t sure if it was wise to try just yet.

And that brought his thoughts to rest on Draco…

What was he going to _do_ about that one? He could care less that Ron was trying to turn people against him and kept glaring at him every time he had an opportunity. It was Draco he was getting tired of getting the death glares from. He’d tried to talk to the blonde several times but was told to ‘piss off’ every time.

Then he remembered a conversation he’d overheard not long after school had started that had him kind of alarmed at the time... until he did something about it.

***Flashback***

Harry was alone, heading for Charms class, which he was going to be late for if he didn’t hurry, when he heard someone behind him arguing. Knowing the Slytherins liked to ambush students who were by themselves, he quickly ducked behind a suit of armour and waited.

He was surprised to see Draco walk by, glaring down at none other than Pansy Parkinson. “I told you to leave me alone, Pansy. I don’t see you as a potential girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

“But Draco,” Pansy simpered as she grabbed hold of his arm, trying to pull him against her. Her next words made Harry’s breath hitch. “Any day now Father will contact me with the wonderful news that your father has accepted the marriage contract and we’ll be together. Why can’t you accept that it’s going to happen?”

_It couldn’t!_ Harry’s mind shouted, making him aware that Malfoy could be stuck with this bitch forever if he didn’t do something about it. He was going to have to send a message to Catherine to talk to the elder Malfoy before it was too late to stop it.

“Because I know for a fact it’s not going to happen. The only one who’s not getting the hint is you,” Draco said angrily, sneering down at the dense girl.

Harry glared at the stupid girl as she laughed dismissively and clung even tighter to Draco’s arm as they moved out of earshot. Soon they were lost in the distance. Harry felt frozen for a few seconds as he replayed the conversation in his head. Making a quick decision, he decided to skip Charms and ran down the corridor. He had to get to the owlery as soon as he could before events were set in motion that he couldn’t get around. He knew if Lucius Malfoy signed those papers, there would be no way, short of killing the girl, to get around the contract.

He was relieved when he met no one on his way out of the castle or inside the owlery. Penning a quick note, he gave it to Hedwig. “Take it to Catherine as quick as you can, girl,” he murmured as she took it from him with a rumbling in her chest. He watched as she glided through the sky, hoping Catherine could intercept the older man before he did something stupid...

***End Flashback***

Harry’d been relieved when Catherine had written back to him reassuring him that she’d managed to stop the elder Malfoy from signing any contracts for Draco. 

Afterwards, he’d tried to talk to Draco, but had been beaten up by Draco’s two goons. Harry hadn’t been able to retaliate in any way because he didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he could’ve hexed the two loons ‘til next year if he’d wanted to. That would mean tipping his hand off to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore…

Now there was a source of amusement. The man was still smarting at the fact that he was now nearly broke thanks to Masaryk’s lawyer, who’d made sure Dumbledore paid _everything_ back, with interest. Harry now had eight vaults, which were filling up quickly thanks to the revenue off the businesses. He’d have to remember to ask Masaryk if he could combine some of the vaults so that it could free some up for people who needed them.

His thoughts went back to Crabbe and Goyle. He’d been surprised when he’d realized the two goons were a lot smarter than they looked...

***Flashback***

“I heard back from Catherine,” Harry said softly as he, Ginny and the twins sat in a far corner of the library with Luna one Saturday a couple of weeks before the Christmas holidays. He’d told them about the conversation he’d overheard and at least Ginny was sympathetic to his problem. The twins found it funny.

“And?” Ginny asked, looking up at him in surprise.

“She managed to talk to the elder. She says everything’s arranged with no more interruptions,” he said, making sure not to mention anything that could be understood by anyone eavesdropping... like Granger and Weasley had taken to doing.

“What do you want to do now?” Luna asked, dreamily looking around her.

“I need a way to get that bitch under control. It wouldn’t do for her to do something inappropriate,” Harry muttered angrily as he thought of the way she’d been hanging off Draco’s arm like he was hers already. “But how?”

Luna leaned closer until her head was laying on Harry’s shoulder, earning an amused smile from Ginny, who watched them with a raised eyebrow. “What about the two who are always with him?” she whispered so no one else could hear her. “They would make a perfect addition to our group.”

“Hey!” Ginny said in mock-anger. “That’s _my_ boyfriend you’re lying on and whispering to!”

Ginny laughed at the look of amusement on Harry’s face as he looked from one to the other with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I get everything any guy’s ever wanted,” he said with a contented, yet playful, smile. “Two girls fighting over me.”

Everyone laughed as Ginny and Luna lightly slapped an arm each for his comment while he ducked. “Don’t worry, Ginny,” Luna said with a distant smile. “I don’t think Harry looks at me in that way. He’s more like a big brother.”

When they calmed down, Harry gestured for them to follow him. He needed a room where they could talk without worry and he needed their help if he was going to recruit the two Slytherins. Maybe they’d have a solution on how to get Pansy as well.

They ducked into the nearest empty classroom and Harry cast Silencing and Locking charms. “Luna had an interesting suggestion that I think might have merit,” he said as he sat down on the desk between Fred and Luna.

“What’s that?” George asked as he settled against the wall behind Ginny’s seat.

“Recruit Crabbe and Goyle.” He waited for them to quiet down as they protested loudly against bringing in the Slytherins. “The thing is, if Pansy’s going to try something with Draco, there’s no way she’s going to do it where we can stop her. It’ll be in Slytherin territory. I need someone who can stop her if need be.”

The three Gryffindors grimaced at the truth of his words, though they didn’t much like it. “Alright, so how do you want to do this?” Fred asked with a sigh of resignation.

“We need a way to give them the potion without them knowing who we are. The less they know, the less we have to worry about. So what we have to do first is come up with a way to hide our identities.”

Luna frowned, her head tipped to one side. “Actually, Harry. I think it should only be you and me who talks to them after they’ve gotten the potion.”

“Why?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“Well, think of it. They’ll need to report to someone. It would look suspicious if Slytherins were to meet up with Gryffindors, right?” Luna said with a shrug, waiting for them to register what she’d said.

“Oh,” George said as he realized the problem. “So then we’d have to reveal someone for those two to deliver their reports to.”

“Exactly. Meeting up with a Ravenclaw wouldn’t make anyone really sit up and take notice. So if Harry is in disguise and tells them to report to me, no one would think anything of it, especially with the way everyone thinks I’m loony anyway.”

Harry squeezed her shoulder in comfort, knowing how even in their own House, everyone was saying the same thing. Harry’d had to put his foot down when they’d started hiding Luna’s things. “Now all we need is a way to get them without anyone getting suspicious.”

“What if we gave them a light Sleeping Draught, brought them to a room and gave them the potion? They don’t even have to know we’re all there,” Fred suggested with a shrug.

“I know that they’ve been spending their evenings pigging out in the Great Hall,” Ginny said with a frown. “It’s nothing to give the Draught in a couple of cupcakes. The problem’s going to be how to get the potion.”

“I have an idea about that, but I’m going to have to find a place that’s off the beaten path so that no one’ll come up on me, or even us, when we need to use it,” Harry said with a frown.

“When and where should we meet you?” Ginny asked as she straightened up.

“It’s three, right now, so if we do it for seven tonight, we’ll be able to get it done before curfew. I’ll leave Crabbe and Goyle to you and concentrate on getting some potions. As for where... Fred, George, I’ll leave that to you to find us a room that’s not used.” They nodded and Harry took down the Silencing and Locking charms down. “Luna-love, I’ll see you at supper,” he said as he kissed her cheek before turning to look at the others. “Seven o’clock.”

Harry walked away, heading for the dungeons. He knew that technically the dungeons were Slytherin territory, but he wasn’t worried. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he looked around to make sure no one was around before he cast a notice-me-not charm and took off; heading as deep below Hogwarts as he could go, taking corridors he knew weren’t being used.

When he figured he was far enough away, he opened the nearest door and was surprised to find rooms. They’d obviously not been used in quite some time. It was clean, but it had the feel of disuse about it that had Harry smiling. If they weren’t being used, then that meant no one would come across them. This might actually be a good place to meet with everyone.

Walking to the last door, he was surprised to see what looked like a nursery. He wondered who’d used these before. Shaking himself, he walked further into the room and closed the door... just in case. 

Chanting the words to create the portal, he waited until the glow had vanished before adding his signature to the portal. Concentrating, he thought of where he wanted to go and the number of people going through. He smiled as the portal activated and soon he could see the room he’d labelled ‘The Portal Room’.

Catherine was surprised to see him when he left the room and nearly ran into her. “What are you doing home, Harry?”

“We decided that we need someone to protect Draco from Parkinson. She seems to be under the impression that Mr. Malfoy’s going to want to sign the contract tying Draco to her,” Harry told her as he walked towards the lab.

She shook her head as she followed him. “Why not make her yours as well?” she asked as she watched Harry grab two of the potions on the shelf numbered four, the ones they gave to the guards to make them more loyal.

Harry tilted his head to one side as he thought about that. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” He took one off the shelf numbered six, the ones they gave to the lower class followers; reserved for the ones just a step up from those marked as slaves. “Are you sure you told Mr. Malfoy not to accept any marriage contracts for Draco?”

“Positive. In fact, he seemed relieved to do so. I don’t think he likes the girl anymore than you,” Catherine said with a laugh. “You’re returning to the school?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he carefully placed the phials into his robe pockets as he walked out of the lab and towards the portal room. “I’ll be home for the holidays next week. I’d say the twins and Ginny would be over, but they’re not quite sure what’s happening at home yet.”

“With the portal you created at the school, they could come over easily if they remain at the school for the holidays, or you could simply invite them to come with you. No one would suspect anything.”

“Thanks, Catherine. For all the help you’ve given since you started working for me,” Harry said with a smile, his hand on the doorknob to the portal room.

“It’s my job,” she said with a playful wink and he watched as she walked away. He shook his head and headed back to Hogwarts before anyone realized he was gone without permission.

* * *

That night, Harry watched with the others as Ginny levitated the two cupcakes into the air, waiting for the two Slytherins to come down the corridor. Fred had assured them that the two henchmen had just left the Great Hall. Harry didn’t know how he knew it, but he knew Fred knew what he was doing so they waited.

Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Ginning stupidly, they stuffed the whole cake into their mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backwards onto the floor.

Moving quickly, Fred and George cast a Levitating charm and they brought the two Slytherins behind the pillar they were hiding behind. Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over them and they quickly moved down the hall, making sure no one was around in case the charm didn’t work on some.

When they entered the room Fred had found for them to use, Luna cast Silencing and Locking charms around the room as they waited for Crabbe and Goyle to wake up. In one corner of the room was a closet for the twins and Ginny to hide in.

Harry cast the spell to disguise himself and took off anything that would betray which House he belonged to while the twins tied the two unconscious boys.

An hour later, Crabbe and Goyle were finally rousing from their slumber. At first they were surprised and disoriented, but soon they were glaring up at Harry and Luna. “What are you playing at?” Crabbe demanded and Harry realized that there was something different.

Looking from one boy to the other, he realized what it was. There was intelligence in the eyes glaring at him. He looked over at Luna and he could tell by her raised eyebrow that she saw the difference as well.

“We’re not playing at anything,” Harry murmured as he moved closer to the two boys, kneeling in front of them. “You two are going to do something for me.” He pulled out two phials from his pocket, looking at them carefully to make sure he was giving them the correct ones. When he saw the number on the side of the bottles, he looked over at Crabbe.

“What’s in that?” Crabbe asked, going still as he looked at the phial like it was a live snake.

“Nothing much. You’re going to drink it, though,” Harry said as he pulled the stopper off the first on and held it up to Crabbe’s mouth.

“What does it do?” Goyle asked when Crabbe refused to open his mouth.

“It’s going to help you help me keep Parkinson off Draco,” he told them with a raised eyebrow. “Open, please.”

Crabbe shook his head, glaring mutinously at him.

“Suit yourself,” Harry murmured as he pulled the wand he used at home. “Imperio.” He watched as the spell hit Crabbe. The boy’s eyes glazed and he smiled at Harry. “Open your mouth and swallow this, Crabbe. There’s a good boy,” he murmured as Crabbe opened his mouth willingly. Harry poured it into his mouth and he watched as it was swallowed before he cancelled the spell.

Harry smiled and untied the boy before turning to look at Goyle. “Are you going to drink the potion or am I going to have to force you?”

“You’ll never get me to take that willingly,” Goyle growled, glaring at him.

Harry rose to his feet and looked at Crabbe and held out the phial to him. “Give it to him and don’t spill it.”

Crabbe nodded and took it from Harry, looking down at his friend. It took a few minutes, but Goyle finally choked down the potion. After a few minutes, Harry allowed Crabbe to untie Goyle. 

“Good. I have a special task for you two,” Harry said as he looked at the two boys in front of him.

“My Lord?” they said together.

“I need you to keep an eye on Pansy Parkinson. Keep her from trying anything funny with Draco. Anything you find out, report it to Luna and she’ll make sure to get it to me as soon as possible.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Also, I want you to keep this to yourselves. No one is to know about me until I deem it so. Do you understand?” He watched as the boys nodded and smiled in satisfaction. “Just keep acting like you always do and don’t draw any more attention than you normally would. If you’re asked why you’re protecting Draco, simply tell them that you’re following his father’s instructions.”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

“Go back to your dorm and protect Draco from any attention he doesn’t want.” He watched as the two Slytherin boys bowed respectfully before leaving the room. The Weasleys waited a few minutes more before coming out of hiding. 

“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be,” Fred murmured in surprise.

“Mmm,” Harry said in agreement as he cancelled the spell hiding his identity. “I just hope Pansy doesn’t need to be dealt with as well, though I brought a potion just in case.”

“You might need it,” Luna said with a frown. “Especially if those two can’t put a stop to her plans.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he turned to look at her.

“I just ‘saw’ her brewing a potion a girl her age shouldn’t even be thinking of right now. She’s determined to tie Draco to her.”

Harry frowned angrily. “I might have to do something about her soon.”

***End Flashback***

Crabbe and Goyle had reported that Pansy had been caught, towards the end of the year, bragging to others that Draco would soon be hers. He was going to have to give her the potion soon if her attitude hadn’t changed by the time School started again. He didn’t want her tying Draco to her that way. She could sleep with him, that didn’t really bother him as much as knowing she would have control over him for the rest of his life.

When Harry got downstairs, he was surprised to see twice as many guards as he’d had before going back to school. Catherine had been busy.

Walking into the dining room, he was surprised to see her sitting there with the twins and Ginny. He was going to have to go find Luna and bring her here. He’d grown attached to the girl who didn’t have any other friends. No one wanted to give her a chance. 

“How much of the potion number four do we have left?” he asked as he sat down to eat.

“I made a fresh batch yesterday,” Catherine told him.

“Have the guards bring in more homeless people, doesn’t matter what their ages are. I’ll go through them when I see what we have. I’m going to do the Minister a favour and get them off the street. This way I can build up my numbers without anyone realizing what I’m doing until it’s too late.”

“Did Dumbledore try anything funny?” she asked, eyes sharp.

“Oh he tried, but I didn’t give him anything he didn’t already know. He even thinks I stayed with the Dursleys all of last summer. And next year, he’ll think I was there all summer again, since I don’t know where else to go,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Has anyone spoken to Luna since school ended?” Ginny asked, frowning thoughtfully.

“She said her dad was taking her to visit with her mother’s sister until the end of next week. It’s something they do every year,” Harry said between bites with a careless shrug. “I’ll go get her about mid-week after that. This way it’ll give her some time just the two of them.”

“You don’t think she’ll say anything about what we’re doing, do you?” George asked in curiosity.

Harry shook his head and pushed his half-empty plate away. “I trust her. Besides, she agreed to take the potion when she comes over. She would’ve taken it at Christmas, but she couldn’t get away from all the visitors. I’ll have to go over and make her a portal anyway.”

“Did you ever come up with a spell to make… what did you call it?” Fred asked in confusion.

“Palm print pad, I think he called it,” George said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry knew they had no idea what he was talking about, but he needed a way to secure his home in case someone managed to activate one of his portals. “I think I may have found one, but I have to test it first.”

He’d spent all of last week resetting his Wards and adding people who could come and go as they pleased. He’d also added an anti-Apparition spell into them for those not added to the wards, so that took care of anyone trying to get into his home without permission.

“Mr. Malfoy has asked for a meeting with ‘My Lord’. He said he has someone who might be able to give you more information on some of the laws you wish to pass,” Catherine told him. “Shall I bring them here?”

“Has this new person had any of the potion?” Harry asked, frowning. This was his home. Did he really want it overrun with everyone?

“He’s assured me that the gentleman has indeed been given the potion, though I’m uncertain if it’s true.”

“Set it up,” Harry said after a few minutes of silence. “I’ll have the house-elves put some of the potion into the tea. It’ll just tighten the reins on Malfoy, and if this guy had the potion before, it’ll do the same, if not, it’ll put them on. I can get Retra to serve the tea and just give me some that doesn’t have any in it.”

Catherine nodded and left on her errand.

“I’m going to need you guys to make me some more of the potion,” Harry said with a sigh. “Ginny I believe you said you had a way to improve on what we already have?”

“Yeah, I found a spell in the library that I think might be worth adding to the potion.”

“Do it. I’ll find someone for you to test it on.”

The three nodded and walked away talking about the spell Ginny had found.

“Retra,” Harry said as he pushed away from the table.

The little house-elf appeared beside him. “Master?”

“How’s my cousin doing?” Harry asked as he headed for his office, followed by the little creature. 

“Arrogant like last summer, Master,” Retra said with a disapproving sniff.

“Great,” Harry said with a frown as he realized they were going to have to modify the potion for Muggles. “I’m about to have some questionable company. Make sure to serve the potion in the tea for our guests and a different cup for me without making it look apparent that you’re serving me something different.”

“Of course, Master.” 

Retra vanished as he entered his office, sitting at his desk to go over some of the papers he had sitting there. He was going to have to hire someone to do his books pretty soon. He wondered if Masaryk would have someone for that, too, since the Goblin seemed intent on supplying his employees.

He’d have to go in and see him later this afternoon, he thought with a smirk.

He didn’t realize how much time he sat there, frowning down at the papers in front of him before Retra appeared beside him. “Did you want me to give him the potion now, Master?”

“Not yet, Retra,” he murmured as he pushed the papers into a pile and stood up. “Take me there.”

The house-elf Apparated them outside the room holding Dudley and Harry watched as his cousin paced the room. His fat body had trimmed down slightly so that he was now half the size he’d been last summer, but it wasn’t enough. Harry wanted him trimmer than that. Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Let’s go find Ginny.”

The house-elf took hold of his hand and Apparated him to the lab.

“Ginny, what were you adding to the potion this time?” he asked as he walked over to where she was working.

“It’s something along the same lines as the Imperius curse, only more permanent. Why?”

“My cousin was given the first batch of the potion and it seems it’s worn off. I need something that’ll stay more permanently. I’m not sure if it’s because he’s a muggle or not. Did the potion wear off on you guys?”

The twins shook their heads. “Maybe it works differently on muggles than on wizards,” Fred said with a thoughtful frown.

“I hope not, otherwise all the people being controlled right now are going to revert back to their old selves when it does wear off. Is there also a way to add a locator to the potion? One that could be used to kept track of people?”

George looked at him in surprise. “You know, we never thought of that.”

“Well, I have a spell that can list people’s names and where they are at a given moment, but it says it has to be combined with a locator potion. I thought maybe we could add it to the next batch. And do we have anything stronger than the Cruciatus Curse that we can use? Maybe something that would make someone beg for forgiveness?”

“Let us look into that,” Fred said confidently before they turned back to remove their potion from the direct fire. 

Harry watched as the twins left the room in search of the library containing the spell books, amazed at how easy it was to get them to go along with his plans, but he had to wonder about that. He turned to look at Ginny with a confused frown. “Why are you guys so willing to help me overthrow a lot of the Wizarding world dogma?”

Ginny smiled at him. “Because, Harry. No one else in the Wizarding world is treated at shitty as us Weasleys. I know that we were put in Gryffindor instead of any other house, but that’s mostly because it’s drummed into us since birth that the only acceptable house for us is Gryffindor. The hat actually wanted to put me into Ravenclaw because of my cunning way, but I told it that it had to be Gryffindor or I’d never hear the end of it. Fred and George told me after that they were supposed to be in Slytherin. Wouldn’t _that_ have gone well at home!”

“I see your point. I was supposed to go to Slytherin, too, but at the time I was a little pissed off at Draco. Then it wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I didn’t want to be in the same house as your brother,” Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny laughed and went back to her potion. “Go play host.”

He nodded to Ginny and told Retra to take him back to his cousin. “Give him some tea. Mix it half and half. Make sure he drinks it all. I’ll check on him in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, Master. Shall I take you back to your office?”

“Yeah.” 

Sighing thoughtfully, he sat back in his chair, wondering how to fix the problem of the potion fading in muggles. He was pulled out of his thought by someone clearing their throat.

Harry was surprised to see Catherine sitting there with Lucius Malfoy and another man he’d never seen before. By the look on his face, Harry knew he’d never received the potion. He could feel his anger rise at Malfoy’s recklessness. He was going to ruin all of Harry’s plans if he kept it up.

Well, he was going to fix that problem right now.

“Mr. Potter, this is the gentleman Mr. Malfoy wanted you to speak to about the laws that concerned you,” Catherine murmured. Her phrasing told Harry that she was also aware that this man hadn’t taken the potion.

“Please,” Harry murmured as he sat back in his chair, appearing calmer than he really was. Inside he was seething with rage. “Sit down so we can talk. Retra!”

The house-elf appeared instantly, looking from Harry to his guests.

“Tea, please,” he said as Malfoy and the stranger took the chairs opposite him. The house-elf nodded and left. 

“Mr. Malfoy mentioned that you were looking into the Wizarding laws and required some help,” the stranger murmured pleasantly and Harry flicked a look at Malfoy. 

“Yes,” Harry murmured as a tea setting appeared on the desk in front of Harry. As he poured their tea, he felt Retra appear under the desk, his little hand on Harry’s knee. Sitting back, Harry brought his cup to his lap where Retra magicked Harry’s tea away to be replaced with some new tea that contained no potion before he was gone.

Harry noticed that the stranger was waiting, fiddling with his cup until Harry took a sip of his tea. He felt like smiling as the man relaxed slightly as he took a swallow from his cup. Harry waited a little longer as the man took another, his eyes reflecting the effect of the potion.

“How rude of you, Mr. Malfoy, for not introducing your guest to me,” Harry murmured in a steely voice, pinning the aristocrat to his chair with his glare.

“Forgive me, my lord,” Lucius said, stiffening in his chair. “This is Tiberius Ogden, an elder of the Wizengamot. He was curious as to what kind of changes you wished to do to the laws.”

A Wizengamot elder? Well, this _was_ good news. He’d read that they were the ones who were responsible for writing and passing a lot of their current laws. 

“This is what I want you to do, Mr. Ogden. I want you to pass a law that’ll take the Muggleborns out of the muggle population at birth. The parents are to give over their offspring to the ministry. They will then be given a muggle child to replace it. I need this in effect as soon as you can manage it,” Harry said, turning his attention to Ogden, who was taking another sip of his tea.

Mr. Ogden nodded in agreement then frowned at his empty cup so Harry poured him some more. “What should I do if the others in the Wizengamot refuse? I know Dumbledore will be more vocal than most,” he said after a few minutes, drinking down his tea so that Harry had to refill it again. “Then there are the muggle parents. What if they object to giving up their children?”

“How many are in the Wizengamot?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Fifty witches and wizards make up the Wizengamot.”

“And you need over half of them in order to pass the laws, obviously, yes?” Harry asked, realizing just how far he’d have to go in order to achieve this part of his plans.

“Yes, my lord.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Do you think you could present this law to everyone and that it would pass despite Dumbledore’s interference?” Harry asked as he refilled Ogden’s cup for the fourth time.

“I’m not sure. I could inquire with the other members. I know Lucius - Mr. Malfoy - would vote in your favour.” 

Harry’s eyes shot to Malfoy. “How many of them would you be able to convince, Mr. Malfoy?”

“I know that all the Pureblood representatives would be willing to side with that. It means the exposure to our world is lessened. It would also mean the squibs could be given to the muggles to raise and that they wouldn’t feel as much of an outsider as they do here.”

“How _do_ they tell who the magical children are, anyway?” Harry asked curiously. He’d always thought it was just something that happened on its own.

“Dumbledore has a book at the school that lists every child as he or she is born with enough magic inside them to attend Hogwarts. If they have just a trace, they’re not listed,” Ogden told him with a huge smile, then he frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Unfortunately, he doesn’t let anyone else see it anymore.”

“How long has he had it?” Harry asked, wondering how he could get his hands on the book and make a copy for himself instead of stealing the book outright from Dumbledore. It would arouse fewer suspicions from the old man.

“For as long as he’s been Headmaster. He talked the Board of Governors into letting him keep it, saying it would be easier to write the letters to the new students if he didn’t have to go through someone else to find out the names and addresses.”

“And they believed him?” Harry asked in surprise before he realized that to them it would actually make sense. “Of course they did,” he murmured as he refilled Ogden’s cup for the fifth time. At this rate, he was going to have to get another pot of tea, but then he realized that this could work in his favour. “Mr. Ogden, how many do you think you would be able to convince to pass this law? Especially if you could show that it could work in the favour of the Wizarding world?”

“An example?” Mr. Ogden asked, sitting up in interest. “Who?” 

“Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Colin Creevey are Muggleborn children. If we could replace them with another child the same age as they are and place them with a Wizarding family, it would show that it would be better than exposing our world to muggle parents. Would that be enough to convince some of them?”

Ogden thought about that for a minute before nodding. “If we could show that they could go to good Wizarding homes and could still function as a working part of our society, it could help your cause.”

“You must present it as _your_ cause, Mr. Ogden. Don’t forget that,” Harry said in a warning tone. “I want no one to realize I’m the one behind this.”

“Of course, my lord. Of course. I understand completely.”

“Good. Do what you can from your end and I’ll see if I can’t make things happen on mine.”

Mr. Ogden rose to his feet and shook Harry’s hand. Harry smile slightly and nodded to Catherine to lead the man out. “Mr. Malfoy, please stay.”

The blonde Aristocrat had been about to follow Ogden out but sat back down slowly, looking slightly worried for a second before it was gone. “My lord?”

Harry waited until Ogden was gone before he looked at Malfoy, his eyes hard and angry. “What the fuck were you thinking, bringing someone not loyal to me into _my_ home?” he demanded angrily. 

He watched as Malfoy paled and flinched at the tone. Harry rose to his feet and walked slowly around his desk until he was walking around Malfoy’s chair. He could see the blonde sweating and he knew the Cruciatus curse they had added to the potion was working, but he was fighting it. “Finish your tea, Lucius,” he murmured as he stopped behind the chair.

Malfoy hurried to comply. 

He was going to have to find something stronger to add to the potion. He remembered reading somewhere that Voldemort like to use that specific curse to punish his followers. Most of them would be used to it, though not all would be able to resist it as Malfoy was.

Just then Ginny came into his office and stopped abruptly when she saw who was sitting with Harry. She motioned for him to come closer and he could see a couple of phials in her hand. “Fred and George found something they wanted to try on the batch I was doing.”

“Which part?”

“The solution to the Cruciatus problem you were looking for. What’s going on here?”

“Malfoy brought someone into my house who hadn’t taken the potion,” Harry growled out, his eyes flashing. 

She held out a phial out to him. “Perfect timing, then, wouldn’t you say? Have him drink this and see what it does.”

He took it from her and looked at it before he walked slowly over to where Malfoy sat, watching them as he finished his tea. Harry held it out to him. “Drink it,” he ordered.

Since it was a direct order, there was no way for him to get out of it. Hand shaking slightly, Malfoy took it and downed its content. Harry watched him dispassionately. Malfoy’s eyes widened slightly and he shook as he looked at Harry.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Lucius?” Harry asked his eyes still hard with anger.

Lucius fell to his knees in front of Harry, head bowed. “Forgive me, my lord,” he whispered, his body shaking with pain. “It will never happen again.”

Harry yanked his head back by the hair so he could look him in the eyes. “You disappoint me again, and I’ll see to it that you feel _real_ pain,” he growled, letting Malfoy see the anger. The shaking increased, even as Harry shoved his head away. He walked over to Ginny, whose eyes were shining with satisfaction as the man remained on the floor. Harry knew she was seeing this as payback for the diary incident.

“You have to tell him he’s forgiven in order for the pain to stop,” she whispered to him when he was close enough.

Harry looked at her in surprise before he realized just how good this could be. He smiled in pleasure as he turned to look at Malfoy again. “You’re forgiven this time, Lucius, but remember what I said. I have worse ways of punishing than this. Now go home and have your wife drink this phial. I want her on my side as well,” Harry said as he took another phial from Ginny and held it out to the man.

Malfoy rose gracefully to his feet and walked over to Harry, making sure his clothes and hair were in proper order before taking the phial from him. “And what of Draco, my lord? Should I give him one as well?”

“No, I have other plans for Draco. Just make sure no one harms or tries anything inappropriate. I’ll tell you when I’m ready for Draco.” Malfoy bowed respectfully and left Harry and Ginny to go home.

When they were alone, Harry turned to look at her. “So what did they do that was different?”

“Well they found a derivative of the Cruciatus called ‘Extremus Cruciatus’, then they cast it over the controlling potion before adding the other potions to it. It seems that it makes it stronger when you cast it on the part you want to add it to. In this case, you wanted it to activate if you were pissed off at someone. As you saw, it worked a lot better than the other way.”

Harry nodded. It made sense. “Does this mean we don’t need the Imperius added to it?” He nodded to Catherine as she came to join them.

“I think it all depends. The controlling works better when paired this way with the new spell. We’ll keep working on variations and see what it gives us.”

“Alright, if you’ll excuse us, Ginny, we have a few loose ends we need to take care of.” Ginny nodded and left him with Catherine.

“What would you like me to do?” she asked quietly.

He smiled at her quiet efficiency. “I need you to bring Granger and Creevey here. Put them in separate rooms and if they can be asleep, that would make things easier. I need to switch them with look-a-likes. See if you can’t find me two muggles that could be close enough in resemblance.”

Catherine nodded and left.

Sighing in irritation, he decided to go check on his cousin. He should be in the same state as he’d been last summer. He was going to have to find something more permanent for his cousin, especially if he was going to fit into Harry’s plans.

Sure enough, Dudley was sitting on the floor, looking dazed and smiling dopily. Harry walked into the room and watched as his cousin tried to grab him again. This time, Harry cast the Cruciatus on him, watching dispassionately as his cousin screamed and writhed on the floor. After a minute, he cancelled it and waited until his cousin was on his hands and knees, panting with the pain. 

“Did I not warn you about touching me, Dudley?” 

A whimper and a nod were his only answer. 

“Are you going to try touching me again?” 

A vigorous shake of the head. 

“Now, I’m going to give you something to take once a month. Do you think you can remember this?”

A nod before looking cautiously up at Harry. 

“You’d better or I’m going to have to make sure you remember, and you won’t like what I do to you this time, understand?” 

Another nod. 

“Felton.”

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Get twelve phials of the new batch from Ginny and put them on the shelf.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember, Dudley. Once a month.”

Harry left Dudley there, feeling that his emotions were more under his control. He was going to have to get someone he could torture if this was the results, though he was going to have to come up with a different curse than the Cruciatus. No sense in copying Voldemort, after all. 

He hummed to himself as he went back to his office to look through his spell books. He knew there had to be a way to duplicate the book Dumbledore was hiding. Once he’d found one, he’d worry about how he could get a hold of it to duplicate it.

Only, when he got to his office, it seemed to be over-run with house-elves putting books on the shelves.

Frowning, he remembered something about Catherine having found some collections for him. Shrugging indifferently, he went to the library holding all his Potions books and see what had been added. There seemed to be an inordinate amount of house-elves there too. Looking through the books piled together, waiting to be placed on the shelves, he picked up one that caught his attention before continuing on his round around the room. By the time he left, he had three more books that looked promising and went to find the others in the lab.

“Hey, Harry,” Fred said as he stirred the potion he was working on. 

“Which one is that?” he asked as he walked over, peering into it curiously. This one seemed clearer than any of the others they’d worked on. The first one had looked milky while the second had looked like mud. The third had been blue and the fourth and fifth had been more of the consistency of liquid chocolate.

“This is the new batch that Ginny had been working on, but with the new Cruciatus added to it. She said it worked wonders on Malfoy Senior.”

“Yeah, the effects were wonderful. I think we should start giving this one to everyone. I do want one that has blind obedience enhanced for the guards, though.”

“What about those in your inner circle?” George asked, watching them from the couch beside them, Ginny right beside him, reading.

Harry frowned as he thought about that. “You know, the only ones I really trust completely are you guys, Luna and Catherine? How could I trust an inner circle that completely?”

“So then you choose people whom you want in high ranking positions that you know will be loyal to you,” Ginny said with a dismissive shrug. “We already know we’ll have our pick of jobs once you take over, so we’re not worried.”

“Speak for yourself,” Fred said, glancing back at her.

“Yeah, we plan on starting our own business,” George told her with a wicked grin.

“Oh, that reminds me, I looked over the picture you gave me for the inner circle members, and it seems familiar, but I couldn’t place where I’d seen it before.”

“You, too?” Fred said in surprise. “I’ve been trying to place it. I know I’ve seen it somewhere. What about you, George?”

“I think so, but, I’m not sure,” George said with a shrug. “We’ll find out one day, I’m sure.”

“Did you send the new batch over to Potter Manor?” Harry asked, shaking off the eerie feeling he suddenly had. He was glad he’d decided to use his ancestral home to place everyone his guards and Catherine were grabbing off the street. It meant that Storm Manor could remain his own private escape from all the happenings there.

“Of course,” Ginny scoffed in amusement. “What good is it here when they need it there?”

“True. I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” Harry told them as he picked up his books and headed for the door. 

“What’s wrong with your office?” Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised in silent question as she looked at his books.

“It seems to have been over-run.” He smiled at her look of confusion. “I forgot Catherine picked me up a couple more book collections to add to my own. The house-elves are putting them away,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug.

“Oh, by the way, Harry, we’ll have to go back home soon. Mum’s starting to complain that we’re spending too much time here.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “You mean Ronald’s been complaining again.”

“That, too,” Fred said with a shrug. “She means well, but if Ron doesn’t get his way sometimes, he can be a right pain to live with.”

“Alright. You guys should be back next week. If you play enough pranks on the wanker, maybe he’ll be glad to see you go,” Harry said with a mocking grin.

The others laughed and waved him away.

He was almost at the stairs when he remembered he’d wanted to go talk to Masaryk. “Retra.” He waited and, as expected, the house-elf appeared beside him. He handed him the books. “Do you think they’ll be done in my office in about a half hour?”

“No, Master. There are a lot of books, and more are coming,” the little creature told him with a sad look on his face.

“Then put those in my room. If they’re done before I come back then put them in my office.” He watched as Retra bowed and vanished before he walked over to the fireplace. He couldn’t wait until he could Apparate himself. It’d make things so much easier, not to mention closer. 

As usual, his two guards fell into step with him and preceded him through the Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron. As they were entering Diagon Alley, Harry spotted some of his new guards dressed as Aurors Apparating away with two people and smiled as he realized he was getting new recruits again. This would make five he had right now. He was going to have to make time to get them ready for their new roles.

As he walked over to Gringotts, he stepped into the Apothecary and picked out some of the ingredients he knew they’d been using up, noticing another of his guards Apparating with three kids who were obviously orphans. 

“You might as well start sending me these ones on a weekly basis,” he told the shopkeeper with a slight smile after he’d completed his transaction. “And I might add some more as the summer goes on.”

“Hogwarts keeping you busy with homework?” the shopkeeper said with a smile.

“That and a few extra credit potions,” Harry told him with a wink. “Never know when Professor Snape will ask for a potion we haven’t learned, you know.”

The shopkeeper laughed as Harry left his store with his purchases. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched another of his new guards Apparate away with a couple of beggars as he walked into Gringotts. He walked over to the last counter and waited patiently for the Goblin to acknowledge him.

It didn’t take long, especially when the Goblin at the counter looked up slightly to see who it was and simply walked away, coming back with Masaryk. “How may I help you, Mr. Potter?”

“Well, since you've given me some excellent staff already, I wondered if you might have someone else in mind for another job,” Harry said with a pleasant smile.

“Follow me,” Masaryk said after a few minutes of looking up at Harry.

“Thanks for your help,” Harry said to the Goblin at the counter, who nodded in acknowledgement, before he followed the bank manager to his office. His guards stood watch outside it as the door closed behind Harry.

“What position are you looking to fill?” Masaryk asked, gesturing for Harry to sit.

“An accountant, actually. I’m kind of getting buried in paperwork and I figured I’m too young to even know what to do with it all; after all I’m only twelve. I’d even be willing to hire one of your Goblins, since they’re great with numbers.”

Masaryk blinked at him in surprise. Harry knew not many people complimented the Goblins on what they did naturally, but Harry knew he liked it when others acknowledged his strengths, why not them?

“I might have someone in mind. And since the papers come from here, I can simply have the papers shifted to him instead and give you a monthly statement. I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter.”

“Thanks,” Harry said with a heart-felt sigh of relief. “This’ll help immensely.”

“Send me the papers you currently have and I will see to it that the appropriate Goblin receives them so he may start on the work immediately.”

“I’ll send Hedwig with them once I get home.”

Masaryk nodded and Harry shook his hand before leaving the office.

Harry smiled as he saw three of his ‘Aurors’ Apparate with a group of people a ways down Knockturn Alley. This would make almost twenty people. This group had had at least three kids in it that he’d seen. Good. And, surprisingly enough, no one was noticing these disappearances, but then, anyone watching would assume that the Ministry was simply taking care of the homeless. 

He was going to have to send a group of guards tonight and see just how many they could recruit from the homeless. He knew that most of them came out at night when they could easily hide from the Aurors. And the best part was that no one was going to miss them.

“Take me to Potter Manor,” he told one of his guards. The guard laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder and they Apparated away.


	6. 6. Amongst the Pureblood

Beta'd by Twisted Mind and Sollardragon

Warning: This chapter contains rape and torture... thought you aught to know

Chapter 6 – Amongst The Purebloods

“Take me to Potter Manor,” Harry told his guards. One guard laid a hand on his shoulder and soon all three were standing at the gates to his parent’s home. The gates opened instantly for him as he strode over. He’d changed all the wards on all his properties to make sure Dumbledore couldn’t send anyone to any of them. Added to that, he’d made the places anti-Apparitional as well, though only his home allowed anyone to Apparate inside if they were added to the Wards. Once people got in, there was no getting off of his properties… not without permission, at least.

Walking down the drive, he felt a thrill as his ancestral home came into view. 

The door opened for him and he walked in, looking down at one of the many house-elves living here. “Take me to the rooms holding the new people,” he ordered calmly. He’d made sure every single one of his houses had house-elves dressed similarly to those in his home and had given them all some of the potion.

The house-elf bowed respectfully before taking hold of his shirt and Apparating him to the rooms containing the people who hadn’t had the potion yet. The Healer would look them over to make sure they were healthy and give them the potion before allowing them access to the rest of the house.

Catherine had been busy while he was at school. 

The halls were lined with guards. 

As he looked them over, he realized that the Weasleys must have sent over the new batch of potion that had been made yesterday. Every single one of his guards stood perfectly at attention, not moving. He smiled in satisfaction as he reached out and ran a hand over the naked chest of the nearest guard and felt the man’s heart speed up under his touch.

He was going to have to come up with a uniform that would best display all these beautiful bodies for his viewing pleasure, he realized as he turned away from the guard to look in on his new additions.

The first three rooms held the children he'd seen taken away by the guard when he'd left the Apothecary earlier. The Healer was already looking at one of them and taking down her name before giving her the first of several potions. 

This was when he realized that he really needed to get a hold of that book. If he was going to be able to start bringing the Muggleborns into the Wizarding world, he needed to find out who they were and if these witches and wizards were powerful.

For now, he was going to need a teacher for them. None of his followers would grow up being ignorant. Maybe Catherine could find him someone, or maybe Lucius.

Harry watched as the Healer gave the girl a potion and smiled at the vacant expression on her face. It quickly changed as the potion took effect and the Healer left her in the room for a little while until she was ready to join the others in the rest of the house.

When the Healer stepped into the corridor, he was surprised to see Harry standing there. “How many do we have so far?” he asked the Healer.

“In just kids? Fifteen, and that doesn’t even include this new batch. I didn’t realize just how many of them were cast out and homeless.”

“That’s why I’m doing this. No one should have to grow up like that,” Harry murmured even as he smiled in satisfaction. This was working better than he’d imagined. “I’ll just let you get back to work. I’m just checking on the progress.”

The Healer nodded and walked into the next room.

His smile widening, Harry walked down the corridor, looking in through the two way mirrors at the people in them. Some of them had the look of his recruits while others were still waiting to be checked over by the Healer.

Maybe he should recruit another Healer and a couple of Mediwizards or witches. He was going to need them, after all. Especially once he implemented the next part of his plan.

The muggle beggars were going to come in handy… once he could control them.

He made his way towards the ballroom where he could hear voices. Opening the door, he was surprised to see just how many people were there, from the very young to the very old.

Maybe an auction would be a good idea. These witches needed to be given into marriage if they were going to help with the continuation of the Wizarding lines. He was going to have to get a hold of Lucius Malfoy and get him to throw a party. 

It was time to recruit amongst the pureblood families. All of them.

When he got back to Storm Manor, he smiled at Hedwig, rubbing her chest as he murmured softly. Carrying her over to the desk, he opened the top drawer and pulled out the envelope holding all the papers he’d gotten from the bank manager. “Here you go, my lovely one. Take this to Masaryk for me,” he murmured as he held out the rope of her to take. He cast a Feather-Light Charm on it so it wouldn’t weigh too much for her.

Walking over to the open window, he waited until she flew out, watching the graceful way she flew with a sigh of pleasure.

* * *

“Yes, Lucius, you heard correctly. I want as many people as you can get. Get your wife to set it up, I’m sure she’ll be happy to do something.” Harry was looking at the blonde Aristocrat sitting in his office the next day. He was pacing back and forth, fighting the urge to curse the idiot as he argued with him.

“Are you sure this is wise, My Lord?”

“Lucius!” Harry snapped, beyond irritated. Lucius flinched and bowed his head in repentance. “What did I say the last time we spoke?”

“Forgive me, My Lord. I just wondered at the prudence of revealing yourself to everyone,” Lucius babbled, his body shaking in pain and the need to grovel for forgiveness.

“That’s the beauty of it. You’ll be giving them the potion to make them mine,” Harry purred as he moved closer, eyes glinting dangerously. “Do you dare question my actions, Lucius?”

“No, My Lord,” he gasped, pushing himself off the chair and onto his knees when Harry got close enough. “I meant no disrespect.”

Harry pushed Lucius’ head back so that he was looking him in the eyes. “Guard!” He waited until the door opened and his two guards stood there, waiting. “I think you need a taste of what happens when you push too far, Lucius,” Harry murmured, running a finger down the pale cheek with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “I think fifteen lashes and providing some pleasure of the flesh to four of my guards will make you think twice before you blatantly question me.”

Ignoring the blubbering, he nodded to the guards, who came up and grabbed hold of Lucius’ arms. “Don’t rip his clothes. He’s going to need them intact.”

The guards nodded and dragged Lucius away down the hall and into a room, motioning for two more guards to follow.

Harry could still feel the anger raging through him. _How_ dare _he question my orders?_ He needed someone he could take his rage out on that no one was going to care about, but who?

“Harry?” Catherine asked hesitantly as she stood in the doorway, a vacant eyed Colin Creevey held by an arm and another boy who looked like his brother held by the other.

“What?” he snapped before he realized who it was. “Sorry,” he said, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

“What happened?”

“Malfoy thought he could question my orders. I’ve got the guards showing him the error of his ways. Put him in one of the rooms and keep him knocked out. I’ll be there once I’ve calmed down.”

Catherine’s eyebrow went up and she moved Colin closer. “Want release?”

Harry blinked at her in surprise before he thought of it. This little piss ant had followed him around with that stupid camera of his. It might just be time for payback. Smiling in anticipation he nodded and followed her down the corridor, ignoring the muffled screams and grunts coming from behind one of the closed doors they walked past and entered another door. 

Catherine pushed Creevey down on his knees in front of Harry while she led the other boy to another room. Already, the boy who was to take Creevey’s place was lying down on the other cot. Turning to look at the boy on the floor, Harry took out his wand and cast a whipping charm on him, watching in satisfaction as the boy screamed and writhed on the floor as slash marks appeared on Colin’s clothes and skin.

By the time Harry felt normal and calm again, Creevey was unconscious on the floor. Gashes in his clothes could be seen along with shallow cuts. Harry had been surprised that Catherine had stood by, watching dispassionately as he tortured the boy.

”Put him on the other bed and I’ll do the memory transfer. Once I’m done, you can take the new Colin Creevey home and modify the rest of the family’s memories so they’ll accept him as their son.”

He watched as Creevey was place onto the bed and smiled in satisfaction.

“ _Obliviate Totalus_ ,” Harry said, pointing his wand at the muggle boy. The tip of his wand glowed briefly. Then he stepped back and pointed the wand at Colin. “ _Effingo recordiation memoria de ortus ut aetas decem,_ ” he said and watched as light traveled from Colin to the other boy and he could see memories move from one boy to the other until it stopped. It was done.

He moved closer to the muggle boy again, whispering the story he was to tell everyone. That he’d run away from the boarding school he’d been going to for the past year because he was ashamed to tell his parents but that he couldn’t keep lying to them. All the pictures he’d taken were all fakes, something he’d made to throw off suspicions.

Then they went to the other room where Colin’s brother had been placed and did the same to him.

Catherine nodded and led the dazed muggle boys out of the room, returning them to the Creevey family.

Harry had one of the house-elves keep the boys asleep until Harry could figure out what to do with them. When he left the room, he noticed the guard standing outside the room Lucius was in. “Done, my Lord,” the guard said when Harry neared.

Harry nodded and walked into the room, smiling in satisfaction as he noticed Lucius down on all fours, panting in pain. “Have you learned your lesson, Lucius?”

“Yes, my Lord,” the blonde murmured, head still bowed, not moving, blood and semen trickling down legs.

“Come here.” As Lucius moved, Harry could see that it pained him, but he didn’t dare disobey. Harry forced him to look up and he was satisfied with the look of misery and pain he could see reflected in the eyes. “If you ever question me again, it’ll be worse than this, I promise you.” 

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius whimpered pitifully.

“Now, I forgive you this time. I want you to get dressed and go home. I don’t want you to heal yourself or allow anyone else to do it for you. I want you to remember this lesson. Make the party happen. You have three days. I expect to hear from you by then or I’ll have to punish you again.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius said, bending down and kissing Harry’s shoes.

Harry felt his lip curl at the blatant display of servitude but didn’t say anything as he cast a basic Cleaning spell on Lucius. “I also want you to make sure Draco’s asleep that night. I don’t want him to find out about the party or who’s there yet. That’ll come later.”

Lucius nodded and got up. He moved stiffly to where his clothes had been folded into a stack and pulled them on, grimacing in pain. “When he’s dressed, escort him to the Foyer so he can Floo home,” Harry told the guards.

* * *

Three days later, Harry smiled as he looked over the fifteen adults, who wore nothing but cloaks, he was going to auction off for the night’s ‘entertainment’. The potion had already been taken to Malfoy Manor by Lucius who had assured that it would be added to whatever they were serving as drinks for the guests except for what Harry, the twins and Ginny would be drinking.

He was going to send a message when they were ready for Harry and his group. Tonight would reveal how many of the guests were in the Wizengamot, which would hopefully give Harry the ability to make the changes he wanted to the Wizarding world. 

Tonight he would also be finding new homes for the Creevey brothers so that he could show that Muggleborns could be integrated into the Wizarding world. He’d still been waiting for Hermione and her double when he’d made the arrangements, but now there was a new addition. Catherine had managed to bring her yesterday. Now she was added to the list for tonight. 

He was hoping it happened soon. It was already eight o’clock and still no word from Lucius. Harry’s eyes narrowed, wondering if he was going to have to make an example of him tonight. It would show everyone that he meant business when he spoke.

Suddenly one of his guards came into his office, knocking on the door before entering. “Mr. Malfoy Flooed. He says everyone’s ready for your group.”

“Good. Are the other guards ready?”

“Yes, My Lord. Everything is as you wish.” 

Harry smiled in satisfaction and followed the guard into the foyer. “Two guards first, followed by four slaves,” he ordered briskly.

He watched as two guards vanished through, followed by the first four to be auctioned off. He nodded to the next two guards and then four more slaves followed, until the only ones left was Harry, the Creevey brothers, Hermione and the guards that were going with them.

“I want you three to behave when we get there. This will mean new homes for you and if you’re good, I’ll make sure you’re well treated.” He watched as the two brothers nodded, faces blank and eyes vacant. He smiled and motioned for the guards to lead them through the Floo as he turned to look at Hermione. “Just remember, Hermione. You’re going to be an example, whether good or bad. It’s up to you as to which one it’ll be. Oh, and remember not to tell anyone who I am… ever, or I’ll make sure I sell you along with the rest of the slaves.”

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him. “It’s your own fault your parents didn’t want you anymore,” he told her, smiling secretly at the stricken look she had on her face. “Maybe if you hadn’t been in such a rush to show you knew more than they did, they might have wanted to keep you.” He only smiled cruelly before nodding to the guard to lead her through.

When everyone else was gone, Harry followed through.

Soon he was standing in Malfoy Manor with only the twins and Ginny waiting there for him with four guards. “Is everything ready?”

“Yeah. Malfoy even made a kind of stage where we can auction off the slaves and Muggleborns,” George said with a cheeky smile. “Are we wearing our masks tonight?”

“Well, we can’t afford for anyone to realize who we are just yet. Have you guys perfected the glamour to hide the color of your hair?” Harry asked as he pulled out his wand and cast the simple spell he’d found that would change his eye color and add the mask he’d come up with. His hair was also longer than usual and actually behaved enough to lay all in the same direction though it was still black. His eyes were now a piercing blue.

Ginny gasped, impressed with the intricate work on the mask. “Oh, that’s nice,” she whispered as she took out her own wand and cast the spell on herself. Her hair changed to dirty blonde and a mask appeared on her face.

Harry grinned and nodded in appreciation. Looking over at the twins, he saw their hair color had changed to black and their eyes to blue, like Harry’s colors, and their masks were firmly in place. Harry’s grin widened as he realized they could almost pass as his brothers. “Let’s go, then. We have a busy night ahead of us.”

Narcissa was waiting for them in the hallway. “My Lord,” she murmured, curtsying low. Harry’s eyebrows rose as he looked back at the others, wondering if this was normal. Ginny shrugged, her eyebrows raised as well. “Let me lead you to the ballroom.”

Harry nodded and she smiled in pleasure as she led the way down the hallway.

Harry was surprised and thrilled when he entered the ballroom, which had been given chairs. People were milling around the room, talking and drinking until they realized someone had just entered the room. Lucius came forward and cleared his throat. “If you would take your seats,” he murmured with a pleasant smile before he bowed slightly to Harry. “My Lord.”

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement before going to the dais. He waited for everyone to settle down before addressing them. “Tonight, we’re looking for those who are willing to buy a body for the night. All the proceeds will go to a charity in most need of money,” he began and smiled as he got everyone’s attention. It was a good thing he’d found that spell that changed the pitch and timber of his voice, this way, even if they weren’t under the influence of the potion, his identity would remain a secret.

“But before we begin, I’m also looking for someone to take a child into their home to raise as their own. This will be an experiment to see if Muggleborns can indeed benefit from leaving the muggle world behind for good. So we will start with those.” Harry nodded to George, who left for a room to Harry’s right. He came back with the youngest Creevey brother. “Who would be willing to show the Ministry that they can raise a Muggleborn in our world better than a muggle can?”

He could hear grumbling in the group but no one was willing to accept a Muggleborn into their homes. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. “Remember, people, this will mean that there will be no exposure of our world to the muggles should this prove fruitful.”

That got their attention.

Then the bidding started…

* * *

Harry was satisfied with the results of the night. All fifteen of the adults were being passed around between friends, the three Muggleborns had been placed in homes and he would be given weekly reports.

Narcissa came over followed by a house-elf carrying a tray with glasses on it. “Would you care for some water, my Lord?” she asked, gesturing to the tray.

“There’s nothing added to these, is there?” he asked suspiciously.

“No, my Lord. Lucius was clear that you and your followers were to have unaltered drinks,” Narcissa assured him pleasantly. Harry nodded and accepted the glass from her. Seeing that Harry accepted the glass, the others did the same.

The twins and Ginny sat in the chairs beside him, drinking their water, waiting for the word that they were going back to Storm Manor. They watched and laughed as Hermione averted her eyes from what was happening around her, her face red, unable to shut out the sounds of men and women laughing or grunting and the slaves moaning out their pleasure.

“Do you think she realizes that’s going to be her fate when she’s older, only under the disguise of a marriage contract?” Fred murmured as he turned at grin to George.

“I doubt it,” George said with false pity. “Poor little girl.”

“My Lord,” Lucius murmured, holding a few sheets of parchment out to Harry. “This is the list of who got a bid in and the amount given. There’s also a list of those who are on the Wizengamot, like you wanted.”

Harry nodded and looked over the sheets, smiling in approval as he counted the names. He was only missing twelve now to make it a voting majority. “Were there some in the Wizengamot you invited that didn’t show up?”

“Five, My Lord. They had prior engagements.”

“Good. We’ll have to set up another party in a couple of weeks. Maybe by then we can have them show up. You’ve made sure no one can talk about these little parties?”

“Of course, My Lord,” Lucius murmured with a small smile of pride. “There’s someone else here I think you should meet, my Lord.”

Harry looked up sharply. “What have you done, Lucius?” he asked warningly.

He watched as Lucius flinched and felt Ginny come to stand beside him. “What’s up?” she asked softly near his ear. Harry shook his head slightly.

“I invited someone besides the Purebloods that I didn’t think you would object to,” Lucius said hesitantly, looking away from Harry.

“Who?”

“Severus Snape.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked up at Lucius, wondering just what the idiot had thought he was doing. Of course, this might be a good thing if the Potions master was under his control. “Where is he?”

Lucius bowed and pointed over to where the Potions Master was leaning against the door, sneering in disgust at the men who were enjoying the slaves.

“Did you give him some of the potion?” Harry snapped angrily, being careful to keep his voice low. He could see the sweat breaking out on the blonde’s forehead at the tone.

“I’m not sure, my Lord,” Lucius whispered in fear.

“Lucius, your incompetence knows no bounds. You will come to Storm Manor tomorrow morning at ten so that we can discuss how you’re going to fix it,” Harry growled out, eyes flashing dangerously. “Now take us to a room where we can speak to Snape without anyone overhearing us and bring us some tea.”

“My Lord.” 

Harry angrily gestured for the twins to follow and he led the group over to where Snape came to attention. “Did anyone bring some of the potion?” he asked angrily and was surprised when Ginny pressed a phial into his hand. He looked over at her questioningly.

“I meant to use it on Ron so he’d leave us alone, but I think this is more important,” she whispered as they got nearer to the Potions master. Casting a stealthy glance over at the twins, he forced himself not to laugh as he noticed the phials they each had hidden in their hands.

“Keep it for now. I’ll see if I can’t keep his attention on me. One of you needs to try to put it into his tea.”

They followed as Lucius led them across the hallway and into a small room, ordering a house-elf to bring them some tea. “Leave us, Lucius, and remember what I said,” Harry told the blonde, who bowed as he left them. “Tomorrow.”

“So, who are you?” Snape asked, proving to them that he hadn’t had any of the potion. It was a good thing they’d come in disguise or all Harry’s plans would’ve been ruined. 

Oh, he was going to have to come up with a very creative way to punish Lucius, Harry thought to himself as he fixed himself a cup of tea when it appeared on the table between them.

“I don’t think you need to know that,” Harry murmured as he tried to think of a way to slip the potion into Snape’s tea. He watched from beneath his fringe to see what the older man was doing and realized that he was watching Harry and ignoring the others… for now. Sloppy, especially for a known spy.

“And why not?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because it doesn’t concern you at the moment,” Harry said as he took a sip of his tea.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong,” Snape sneered as he put his tea down and turned to look fully at Harry. “What you’ve done tonight is highly illegal.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to Snape, ignoring the others for now, especially since Ginny managed to pour the potion into Snape’s cup without the professor noticing, surprisingly enough. Did he think that he didn’t have to be so careful around children? Then he noticed the twins pouring the other phials into the tea pot.

“I’m afraid it isn’t. The people who were a part of the auction tonight, who wanted to be known as slaves, were willing to be auctioned off. As for Ms. Granger and the two Mr. Creeveys, Mr. Ogden gave me and Mr. Malfoy special permission to see if we could make his idea work. Now, time will tell if they can be productive at school and in the Wizarding community without exposing our world to the rest of the muggles.”

Snape was looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes as Harry took a sip of his tea, reminding the other man of his tea. Harry watched as the Potions master picked up his cup and took a sip. “And you think you can get away with this type of behaviour?” Snape asked with an arched eyebrow.

“And just what kind of behaviour is that, Professor Snape? The one that allowed the men and women in that room tonight to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh?” Harry asked with an amused smirk. “I’m surprised you didn’t join in the fun.”

Snape curled his lip in distaste. “I will _not_ be a part of that… debauchery,” he said snidely before taking another sip of his tea.

Harry hid his pleased smile by taking another sip of his tea. “I may be a child, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t got connections. Now, on to other things, tell me about the book that lists all the names of the magical children, Professor,” Harry murmured when Snape appeared to be at the end of his tea, reaching out to refill his cup, completely changing the topic without warning.

Snape blinked at him in surprise before narrowing his eyes at him. “That is none of your concern.”

“Oh, I beg to differ on that,” Harry murmured, eyes going hard. “Have you ever seen it?”

Snape opened his mouth only to close it without having said anything. “Yes,” he said carefully.

“Could you get your hands on it?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised at the evasive answers Snape was able to give. This was unforeseen.

“Perhaps,” he said hesitantly and Harry wondered if Snape had noticed the effects of the potion. By answering him with short answers, he wasn’t technically disobeying his orders. 

Harry sighed in annoyance. “Elaborate,” he ordered sharply. He didn’t have time to play twenty questions! He wanted to go to bed _some_ time tonight and it was already getting late!

They watched as Snape winced slightly and they could see he was thinking furiously for a way to answer without really answering. “I know where Dumbledore hides the book and could easily get it if I had to,” he said finally before draining his tea, sweating slightly. 

George dutifully refilled it.

“In a few days, I’m going to give you a book and a spell. I want you to take both and cast the spell on the book in Dumbledore’s office, Professor. Do you understand me?” Harry said, eyes narrowed as he watched the man on the couch. “I also want you to make sure the book copies all the names from the original.”

Snape swallowed hard before draining his tea, putting his cup down with a slightly shaky hand. “May I ask why?” he finally asked, refusing to look at Harry as George refilled his cup with a smirk. They watched as Snape picked it up, the movement more mechanical and out of habit, than because he really wanted it, but he drank some anyway.

“That isn’t for you to ask,” Harry snapped, just to watch the other flinch, and smiled in satisfaction when Snape did. The potion had started to take hold. Of course, with triple the dosage, Harry wondered if the potion was too weak as a single dosage. It could be why Lucius kept questioning him, where he should have been eager to do as Harry said. He was going to have to look into that.

“Forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t mean to question you,” Snape murmured, bringing Harry back to the situation and he watched as Snape drained his tea again. Harry shook his head slightly when George went to refill it. He’d had enough for now. 

“I’ll have Lucius contact you when I’m ready for you to duplicate that book for me. For now, I’ll forgive you.” Harry stood up and went to stand in front of Snape, forcing the other to look up at him. “But don’t question me too often, Severus,” he hissed, eyes flashing warningly. “Just ask Lucius what happens when I get annoyed.”

“Who are you, my Lord?” he whispered, peering into Harry’s eyes.

“You don’t need to know that right now. When the time’s right, I’ll tell you, and I forbid you to ask anyone who I am, or you’ll regret it.”

“I understand,” Snape whispered, rooted to the spot with a mixture of fear and awe.

Nodding briskly to the others, they left Snape there. At the door, Harry turned to look back at the professor and smiled when he refilled his own cup and added a touch of liquor from a flask he’d pulled out of his robes to it before draining it. Harry led the way back to the ballroom to see if the purebloods had finished with their entertainment.

He smiled when he walked in and all the slaves were lined up along the wall by the dais. Hermione and the brothers were gone, each one separated, even the brothers weren’t allowed to stay together. No one wanted siblings their age, after all and Harry wasn’t inclined to keep them together either. 

When they placed the newborns in homes, it would be easier. Everyone wanted a baby they could raise the way they wanted. Older children were harder to a place because no one wanted to take the time to try and change their thinking process. These three should have fun with their new homes.

He’d had a private word with the ones taking the Muggleborns home, making sure no one abused them too much. He wanted to make sure no one tried anything funny and with the potion in the adult’s systems, it made it easier to ensure they would behave.

Nodding to Narcissa, he followed behind her as he led the group to the fireplace and watched as the guards sent the slaves through first before following behind them. Soon Harry and a guard were all that was left. He turned to see Lucius hovering beside his wife. “Tomorrow, Lucius. Don’t be late.”

* * *

When Harry got home, he decided to research the potion ingredients. That had to be where the problem lay.

“We’ll see you in the morning Harry,” George said as he followed Fred up the stairs. 

“Yeah,” Harry said absently as he headed for his office. “Retra.”

The twins looked at each other and decided to follow him, Ginny not far behind. The house-elf appeared beside Harry.

“Master?” Retra asked as he appeared beside Harry.

“Get me the potion book out of the lab.” Retra bowed and vanished.

“What’s up, Harry?” Ginny asked as she dropped tiredly onto the couch.

“I just realized something tonight. It’s why Lucius always questions what I tell him. I noticed it in Snape tonight, too. I think it might be in the ingredients, one maybe we should be doubling or maybe even tripling. I need to research them and test it out,” Harry said, scrubbing at his face just as Retra appeared with the book. “Thanks, Retra.”

“This can wait, Harry. You’ve got Malfoy coming over at ten and you know how crabby you get if you don’t get enough sleep,” Fred said as he dropped down on the couch beside Ginny.

“Yeah, but if you help me, this should be quick enough to find out,” Harry teased with a grin, which widened as the others groaned tiredly.

“Harry! It’s three in the morning!” George said as he dropped into the chair, closing his eyes tiredly.

Harry blinked in surprise when Retra appeared beside him with a few books on potion ingredients and smiled as he took them, placing them on the coffee table in front of him. “Thanks, Retra. I’m going to have to get you to wake me up at nine,” he said, ignoring the other for now.

“Yes, Master.”

“As for you guys, go to bed. I’ll get you to make a batch of the potion with the modifications when you get up in the morning,” Harry said as he looked at each of them one at a time. They blinked at him in surprise and he smiled. “I mean it, go to bed. This is just something I have to do. It won’t take me long.”

“Well,” George started as he pushed himself to his feet, giving Ginny his hand to help her to hers.

“If you’re sure,” Fred finished as he followed the others out of the room.

“I’m sure. Goodnight.”

Harry sighed once he was alone and rubbed at his eyes as he picked up the books and went to sit down at his desk. Opening the potion book first, he riffled through it until he got to the right page and looked at the name of the first ingredient.

Opening up the first book of listed ingredients, he began looking for the first name in the recipe.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily, aware of two things. One, his neck was stiff, and two, he was sleeping in a sitting position. He frowned in confusion. “Master?” he heard from beside him. Opening his eyes, he realized he’d fallen asleep in his chair.

“What time is it?” he slurred tiredly.

“Four in the morning, Master. Want me to take you to your room?” Retra asked as he took the book Harry had been reading from his lap and placed a sheet of paper to mark the page.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed as he got to his feet, weaving slightly.

Retra took hold of his hands to keep him balanced and Apparated them beside Harry’s bed. Deciding he was too tired to get undressed, Harry just fell back on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes, asleep in seconds.

When he woke up again, he was under his blankets and in his pyjamas. He frowned in confusion as he looked over at Retra, who was shaking him awake again. “It’s nine, Master. Want me to start the shower for you?”

“Yes, please.” Rubbing at his eyes, Harry shoved the blankets off him and padded barefoot into the bathroom. Well, he’d found the solution to his problem with the controlling potion. Why was it that people didn’t add these little notes to the bottom of their potions? It would save others so much time with researching. “Are the others up yet?”

“Ms. Ginny had been up for a couple of hours and is in the lab,” Retra said as he took Harry’s pyjamas as Harry stepped into the shower. 

“Good. Take her the potion book and ask her to make the modifications to the next batch.”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry was confident that Retra would do as he was told and turned his mind towards what punishment Lucius deserved for being such an incompetent servant. It would have to be something that got his point across because the fifteen lashes and being a plaything for some of his guards obviously wasn’t enough. Harry frowned as he thought about that. Obviously he’d have to be able to function come Monday. 

When he was done with his shower, he dried himself off before heading towards his room where his clothes waited for him on his bed. Dressing quickly, he went to find Catherine, wondering if she could come up with an idea.

“Why not an Animagus or more?” At his blank look, she smiled gently. “They are people who can change their shapes. Threatened with an animal, like a wolf or even a big cat could be quite a deterrent to failure,” she suggested when he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Do we have any who can change their shape?” Harry asked in surprise.

“I believe so. Would you like for me to find you four or five of them?” 

“Yeah, if you can get me five for ten today, and five more at a later date, that would do wonderfully. Make them cats if you can. Everyone else uses wolves or dogs. Let’s be different,” Harry murmured, liking the idea. “Actually, I think you’re right, it would be a way to ensure they don’t disobey.”

Catherine bowed slightly and left on her errand. 

Harry smiled as he finished his breakfast, hoping she’d be able to find the ones he would need. When he was done, he went looking for Ginny. “Have you had a chance to try the changes in the potion?” he asked as he entered the lab.

“Did you just want to try the controlling potion without everything we usually add? I know that Malfoy won’t need the other add-ons since they’re already in his system,” Ginny asked as she put some in a phial.

“Yeah, I think that might be a good way to try it out, especially since he’s so incompetent. I’m going to have to torture him before I hand him over to his punishment,” Harry said, rubbing at his forehead as he reached out for the phial. “Just don’t forget to add the rest of the add-ons before you send the potion to Potter Manor.”

“I won’t. You’d better head over to your office so Malfoy knows where you are,” she said with a smirk.

“Ah, let him wait. Making him sweat a little will do him some good,” he said as he left the room, followed by her laughter. Instead of going to his office, he stopped into the library containing his spell books. Picking one out, he began flipping through it, frowning as he searched.

He knew he’d seen the signature reading spell in one of his books, he just couldn’t remember which one. Sighing, he put the book back. Not that one. Taking another book, he flipped through it and smiled when he came across the spell he was looking for and headed for the room where his main Portal had been placed.

“Master?” Retra asked, appearing beside him as he walked down the hallway. “Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in your office.”

“Good. Leave him there for a little bit. Give him some tea. I’ll be there shortly.”

The house-elf bowed and vanished.

Walking into the room, he took out his wand and opened the book. He began reciting the incantation in the book and watched as a small portion of the wall he was pointing at glowed brighter and brighter. When he was done, there was a small square beside the door that glowed slightly in the dark. He was going to have to get someone to test it soon. 

He added his signature to the square and place his hand it, smiling when the door clicked and opened for him. On the other side, he cast the spell again on the exact opposite side of the one inside the room. There, that took care of that problem.

Figuring Lucius had waited long enough, he headed for his office. “Retra.”

“Master?”

Harry stopped a few doors before his office to look at the house-elf. “Is there a dungeon in this place?” he asked, handing him the book.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, when I tell you, I want you to take Malfoy inside one of those rooms then bring me there. Catherine is supposed to be coming back with four or five people. That’s where I want them taken,” Harry told him quietly.

“Yes, Master. I’ll be ready.”

Smiling, Harry walked into his office to see Lucius fiddling with his cup of tea, a worried frown on his face. “I see you were on time, Lucius. That’s good. Now, explain to me why you insist on introducing me to people who haven’t taken my potion,” he asked as he played with the phial Ginny had given him.

He watched as Lucius stiffened wearily as he watched Harry’s hands.

“Forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t realize that Severus hadn’t had anything to drink last night,” he babbled before closing his mouth and Harry assumed he was biting his lip to stop the words from flowing out. “There is no excuse,” he said finally, bowing his head slightly.

Harry held the phial out to him. “Drink it,” he ordered and smiled as Lucius’ hand shook as he hesitantly reached for it. Harry watched him carefully as the blonde gulped it back, putting the phial onto the table. “Retra.”

The house-elf appeared beside Lucius and Harry nodded, not needing to speak. The house-elf reached out to touch Lucius’ arm and Apparated away with him. Just then Catherine knocked on the door. “Where would you like them?” she asked with a smirk.

“Ah, right on time,” Harry murmured with a smile. “Have they had their dosage?”

“Of course,” she said, her smirk widening. “I would not bring them here otherwise.”

“Bring them in.”

Harry watched as she ushered five heavily built men and Harry laughed in satisfaction. “Retra will be coming back for me. You men are to shift into your shapes and Retra will bring you into the room where I have Lucius,” he told the men. “You can’t touch him until I tell you to. Try not to damage him too much.”

“Of course, Master,” one of the men said, obviously the leader of the group.

Just then Retra appeared beside Harry. Touching his arm, the house-elf Apparated Harry into the room where Lucius had been left.

“My Lord?” Lucius asked, turning to look at him.

“Strip, Lucius. It’s time for your punishment.” Harry smile in satisfaction as he saw Lucius’ eyes widen in fear even as his fingers moved to the first button.

He was glad he’d learn to magic things into existence when he needed them before the end of term this year. He conjured a small table for Lucius to put his clothes on. When he was naked, Harry conjured a couple of short chains with manacles that hung down from the ceiling. “Face the wall and reach up so that the manacles are around your wrists,” he ordered and watched as Lucius did as he’d been told. With a flick of his wand, the manacles closed around the wrist with a satisfying snap.

“Let’s see if we can’t torture your incompetence out of you, Lucius,” Harry purred as he went to walk around the bound man, who trembled as he waited for the worse. “And don’t forget. No healing for at least three days.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius whispered, his lips barely moving. When Harry was behind him, he smiled as he noticed the cats lying at one end of the room, waiting for the order, licking their lips in anticipation. The first of Harry’s spells hit Lucius and he watched as the blonde stiffened in pain as a lash mark appeared on the smooth skin of Lucius’ back. Five lashes later, Lucius was gasping in pain.

When Harry reached ten, Lucius was crying out with each lash. He walked around the bound man, looking at him dispassionately. “What do you have to say for yourself, Lucius?”

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Lucius gasped, tears running down his face, sagging in the manacles.

“When I’m punishing you, Lucius, you call me Master, not my Lord,” Harry murmured and flicked his wand at the blonde’s chest, watching as a lash mark appeared from one side of Lucius’ ribs, across his chest to the other side of his ribs. Harry smiled as Lucius gasped in pain and jerked away from him.

“Forgive me, Master,” Lucius pleaded, panting through the pain. “I’ll be more vigilant,” he promised as he gasped through another lash that Harry gave him, this one running from right shoulder to left hip. Harry did it the opposite way, just for spite, watching as Lucius jerked and cried out in pain, blood trickling from the places each lash mark met. It wasn’t deep enough to leave a scar or kill, just enough to make it bleed a little.

With a flick of his wand, the manacles opened, dumping Lucius on the stone floor. “Sit up and look at me Lucius,” Harry ordered coldly. He watched as Lucius forced his body to move, hissing as the skin moved, reminding him of the lashes. 

Murmuring the words of a spell Harry had seen in a book he’d looked in earlier, Harry was satisfied when a collar appeared around Lucius’ neck with a metal loop just below his chin. Harry flicked his wand three more times, watching as lashes appeared on the blonde’s arms and legs, watching as he fell forward. 

“Please,” Lucius begged, body trembling as he curled up on himself.

“The collar will remain, invisible to everyone but those who know it’s there when it’s not being used, to remind you that you’re not worthy to be anything more than a slave until you can prove that you’ve learned your lesson, Lucius,” Harry said, bending down to look at Lucius. “Until then, you’re going to learn that incompetence brings about punishment. For now, you’ll be known as a slave. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, Master. I’ll learn,” he promised.

“Now, on your hands and knees, Slave,” he ordered as he stood up. When Lucius was in the position he wanted him in, he conjured a chain about a foot long, which came through the floor, and he attached it to Lucius’ collar. “This will hurt, Lucius, but for the next three nights starting tonight, you’ll come here for a couple of hours willingly and let them use you. Once those three nights are done, we’ll talk again.”

He saw Lucius stiffen at the words. Probably wondering what he was in for now, Harry thought with a cold smile as he nodded to the Animagi waiting on the other side of the room.

“Once each only,” he told them with a stern look. The leader bowed his head in acknowledgement. “You’ll get him again later tonight. Retra.” The house-elf appeared beside him. “Take me back to my office.”

He left with Lucius’ terrified and pain filled screaming echoing in his ears and the vision of the leader of the cats pushing insistently into Lucius’ body. “When they’re done with him, release him. Make sure they’re fed but leave them in the dungeon for now. When Lucius comes over tonight, just take him back to the cats. Wait two hours, or until they’re done with him and let him go.”

“How many times, Master?”

“Three nights in a row. Then we’ll see if he needs more time with them.”

“Yes, Master.”


	7. 7. Mysterious Allies

Beta'd by GhostxWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 7 – Mysterious Allies

“What have you learned, Slave?” Harry asked, four days later, smiling secretly as the blonde aristocrat winced in pain when he sat down in the chair across from Harry.

“To be more observant, Master,” Lucius murmured, eyes downcast in repentance. 

“How are your injuries doing?” Harry asked as he watched the other carefully. He could see the collar around Lucius’ neck, but then he knew it was there.

“Healing, Master.”

“Did the cats enjoy your body, Slave?” he asked sharply, just to see his reaction. He smiled when Lucius flinched at the mention of the Animagi, knowing full well that the blonde man hadn’t enjoyed his punishment. “Would you like to enjoy their company again?”

“No, Master,” Lucius breathed, his body trembling slightly in fear.

“Then I suggest you don’t push me again, Slave. Otherwise I might have to leave you with them for the whole three days.”

“I promise, Master. I’ll improve.”

“Now, tell me how you’re going to get me the people I need to give me the majority voters to pass my laws.”

“I have another party planned for next Friday, Master. I’ve ensured that those who couldn’t make it last time will be there this time. Are you bringing more slaves to auction off?” he asked, and Harry could see the wariness in his eyes.

“Yes. Make sure the ones who have the Muggleborns bring them along. I need to make sure they’re being well treated.” Harry watched Lucius for a few minutes and realized that with the five who hadn’t been able to make it last time would bring his total of voters to twelve. It was a start. “You’re doing really well, Slave.” He saw Lucius straighten in pride. “Make sure you keep it that way.”

The threat was plain enough that even a dim witted person would notice it as such. “Yes, Master.”

“I also want some of the men to bring their sons, those who are seventeen or older and unmarried. I have a few marriage potentials that I want to start giving out,” Harry said as he made a note on some pages in front of him. He was going to have to go to Potter Manor and see just which ones would be taken with them. “And bring Snape. I’m going to need to speak to him.”

“Yes, Master, and I’ll make sure to give Draco the Sleeping Draught with his supper so he hears nothing again.”

“Good. Now, go to work before people start asking questions. We’ll talk again at the party.”

Lucius bowed and left him. Harry smiled in satisfaction. Oh, yes, the cats had been an _excellent_ suggestion. Lucius might just redeem himself enough to lose the ‘Slave’ status.

As for the problem of the book, this gave him four days to figure it out. Right now, he needed to go get Luna. Getting up, he nodded to one of his guards, who fell into step behind him. “Stay here. I’m in no danger at the Lovegood home.” The guard nodded and he Flooed over to Luna’s home, where he was greeted with friendly smiles.

“Hello, Mr. Lovegood. How are you today?” Harry asked pleasantly as he was ushered into the home.

“Fine, thank you. Luna tells me you’ve become quite close to her this past year at school,” Mr. Lovegood murmured as he gestured for Harry to sit down and have some tea.

Harry shrugged indifferently. “I didn’t particularly like the jokes they liked to play on her, so I put a stop to it. Luna’s been a good friend ever since.”

“Yes, Father,” Luna said with a gentle smile as she came downstairs and kissed her father’s cheek. “He’s quite the gentleman.”

For the next half hour, Harry joked with Luna and her father, finding the odd man more engaging than he’d thought possible, but he knew the others would start to worry soon and he didn’t want the guards barging in unannounced and scare the daylights out of the poor man. After all, he was trying to show the older man that he had honourable intentions towards Luna. That she was more like a sister than anything else and proving that during tea had helped immensely, he figured. 

“Mr. Lovegood,” he asked finally, putting his cup down with a smile. “Is it alright if Luna spends the rest of the summer with me?” 

Mr. Lovegood hesitated slightly. He might like Harry enough to be invited for tea, but being alone – at least to his mind – with his daughter probably set off warning bells. It didn’t matter that Harry had no intentions of ever going beyond friendship with the blonde girl.

“It’s alright, father. Harry’s a real gentleman who’s taken me as his sister. No harm will come to me at his home,” Luna assured her father with a gentle smile.

“I’ll even make sure she’s home a couple of weeks before school starts, if you want,” Harry added with a persuasive smile. “So you can spend time with Luna before she leaves again for school.”

“Alright,” Mr. Lovegood said finally.

“Thank you, father,” she murmured and kissed his cheek before leading Harry to her room. When they were alone, she gestured to the wall beside her closet. “Make your door there, Harry.”

Harry looked at her sharply before laughing slightly, shaking his head, as he realized that her powers had already shown her what he intended to do. He should’ve known better. “Why am I not surprised that you already know what I wanted to do?”

Luna smile and tilted her head to one side, but didn’t say anything. Taking his wand out, he cast the Portal spell and set it as ‘Luna’s’ in Parseltongue. After the glow faded, he looked at her. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready since yesterday,” she told him cheekily as she picked up her bag.

“Put your hand on the wall here,” he told her. When her hand was resting on it, he added her signature to the Portal. “Now all you have to do is think about where you want to go and say the number of people going through and it’ll activate,” he explained with a shrug at her curious look. “I made everyone else’s the same way. _Storm Manor, Two_ ” he hissed and watched as the Portal activated. They stepped through and Harry walked over to the door where the box still glowed on the wall. “Do me a favour and touch the square.”

She looked at him in surprise, but did as he asked. Nothing happened. “Good, it works,” Harry murmured and spoke the words that would add her signature to the box. He’d already added the other’s signatures the day before. Suddenly the door opened and Harry smiled at her. “Now you can come in anytime, but no one else can force their way into my home.”

“Ah, a security measure,” Luna murmured in understanding as she left the room. “Is there another box on this side?”

“Yeah, this way we can let whoever’s in there out if we want. Come on, I’ll take you to the lab where everyone else is and you can take the potion. Oh, and this is for you to use,” he said as he handed the Unicorn Hair wand to her. “No trace on it,” he explained when she looked at him, curiously. “The others have one as well.”

She nodded and took it from him, sliding it into her pocket beside her other one, which she took out and slid into her bag so she wouldn’t take the wrong one to use.

Harry led her into the lab where they were greeted by the Weasleys. He walked over to the phials on the top shelf and handed it over to the girl to drink. With a bemused smile, she took it from him as a house-elf appeared beside her. It smiled shyly at her before taking her bag, vanishing with it. Shaking her head, Luna brought the phial to her lips and drank it down.

“Perfect!” George said cheerfully, slapping her gently on the shoulder. “Welcome to the gang.”

* * *

That Friday found Harry with nineteen different slaves and six potential brides standing beside the fireplace waiting to go to Malfoy Manor. If all went well, another charity would be getting some much needed funds.

Last time, Masaryk had seen to it that an orphanage had gotten the proceeds as an anonymous donation, and now the place had a new roof and some much needed beds for the children. Harry also made sure a teacher was sent there to teach the children, which he was willingly paying for. He didn’t mind and he needed something to spend his money on that wasn’t himself.

Yesterday Luna had come up with the solution to the spell Harry had been looking for to copy of the book in Dumbledore’s office. He currently had a book, with the spell tucked safely into it, shrunk down and in his pocket to give to Snape after the auction.

At the moment, Harry and his friends were already disguised, not taking any chances this time. He looked over at the others as the slaves were taken over to Malfoy Manor. All four of them had the same hair colour he had, now. It was eerie how it made them all look related.

“Anyone bring any of the new potion, just in case?” Each one of them held up a phial, grinning at him. Harry laughed and gestured for them to go ahead of him. A cauldron of the new potion had been sent to Malfoy Manor after supper so that it could be given to everyone at the party.

This time, they started with the brides-to-be, with the stipulation that it had to be initiated after the ‘sales’, with the bindings said and sealed.

Harry watched as the first of the girls was sold and the binding done. They had to do two bindings. One was a marriage binding, the other was a kind of slave binding, ensuring that the man wouldn’t discard the girl simply because they got tired of her. They could sleep with others, but if the girl got pregnant because her new husband had shared her with someone, he _had_ to claim the child as his own.

This was to be the ceremony for all marriages, with the profit going to the girl or guy to do with as he or she wanted, they could even give it to their family.

Next were the auctions. The slaves sold quickly. This time there were even male slaves added to the mix. Especially since some enjoyed their own gender... and it gave some entertainment for the women as well. Harry had managed to find a spell that temporarily created a womb inside a man and had wanted to test it out, and this was the perfect setting for it. Harry had given the potion to one of the male slaves, marking him with a red band around his neck, and hoped to see results in a few months.

When everyone was busy with the slaves, Harry noticed Snape standing by the door, sneering at the others as they enjoyed themselves again. Even the women had joined in tonight, using the male slaves along with their men. The only one who didn’t seem to join in was Narcissa, who was busy playing hostess.

Harry began wondering what would snag the old Potions master’s interest if these settings didn’t interest him. Maybe he was holding out for someone in particular? He’d have to look into that, if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

Lucius came over to Harry, bowing slightly. “My Lord, I have made sure everyone had some of the potion tonight. Even Severus had some in his tea.”

“Very good, Slave. Keep it up and maybe the slave mark will be taken off,” Harry murmured low enough that only the two of them heard it. He smirked as Lucius stiffened at the comment. “Have you told anyone who I am?” he asked casually.

“No, Master. I didn’t want to incur more of your wrath,” Lucius murmured as he threw Harry a cautious look, looking to see if Harry was angry with him or not for not revealing his identity.

“Good boy,” Harry murmured in approval, running a finger down Lucius’ face, the touch more like one would give to an animal. “Keep it that way. I’ll reveal myself when the time’s right, until then keep the knowledge to yourself. Don’t even tell your wife.”

Lucius’ eyes flickered briefly with happiness at the praise before it was carefully hidden. Harry smiled knowingly. “Now, lead my group along with Severus to the room we were in last time,” he ordered. “And join us.”

Lucius bowed again and led them to the room across the hallway. 

“Severus, how are you tonight?” Harry asked as they settled on the couches and chairs, his lips twitching as he saw Lucius wince slightly as he sat down. Good, if he was still in pain, that meant he hadn’t healed himself yet and he’d remember the lesson. A tea setting appeared in front of them and they each took the time to prepare their cups.

“Good, my Lord. What would you wish me to do?” the Potion master murmured as he took a sip of his tea.

Harry pulled the book out of his pocket and handing it to Snape. “This is the book you’ll use to make into a copy of the original. The spell you’ll need is on the inside of the cover. Once you’re done, bring it back to Lucius, who’ll then bring it to me. Is there any question?” he asked, looking from one man to the other with an eyebrow raised.

“No, my Lord,” they answered, Snape taking the book from Harry, slipping it into his own pocket.

“Good.” Harry nodded to the others, who rose to their feet and left the room. “Lucius, I need to speak to you alone.” Snape took the hint and followed the others, closing the door behind him. “Come here, Slave,” Harry murmured after casting a Locking Charm on the door, just to be sure. He smiled when Lucius hesitated for a second before he came forward and knelt before Harry’s chair.

“Master?” the blond man asked, eyes lowered, hiding the slight humiliation Harry knew was reflected at having to kneel at his feet, though the Controlling potion made it impossible for Lucius to do anything but obey until he was in Harry’s good graces once more.

Harry leaned forward and forced the other to look at him. “If I remove this collar, will you disobey me again? Question me again?” Harry asked, his eyes cold and hard.

“No, Master. I’ll strive to be better for you,” Lucius whispered, and Harry could see the slight flicker of hope in the back of his eyes.

“You fail me again and the collar will become permanent. Which means when I take over, _everyone_ will see it and know just how much of a disappointment you truly are. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Master. I understand.”

Taking out his wand, Harry flicked it at the collar and watched as it vanished, leaving no trace that it had ever existed. “Make sure you do. There won’t be a second chance. Go join the others.” Harry flicked his wand towards the door, unlocking it.

Lucius reached up with shaky fingers to feel his neck, eyes wide with surprise, before he nodded to Harry as he bowed and left the room. He watched the blonde aristocrat leave, realizing he could’ve done anything he’d wanted to the man and Lucius would’ve done it to show his gratitude, but the though just made him shudder in disgust. 

He was interested in Draco, after all. He didn’t think he’d be able to look at the blonde boy after doing anything crass to his father. No, he would bide his time and wait until Draco was his.

With a tired sigh, Harry walked into the ballroom, looking for Hermione and the Creevey brothers. He needed to make sure they weren’t being abused too much. He smiled as he spotted Hermione sitting by herself on the opposite side of the room and walked over to her. “Hello, Hermione. How have you been these last two weeks?”

She looked up at him and he could see the bruise on her neck from where someone had struck her. “It’s alright,” she murmured, her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

“What did you do to deserve the bruise?” he asked, frowning as he sat down beside her.

She shook her head slightly as she looked at her fists, refusing to look at him. “It’s nothing. I’m learning to be a better witch,” she murmured quietly.

Frown deepening at her words, Harry rose and went to find Snape. “Can you perform diagnostic scans like the school nurse does?” he asked, earning a surprised look from the Potions master.

“Yes,” he said hesitantly, looking at Harry in curiosity.

“I’m going to bring three students into the room we were just in. I want you to perform the scan on them. I need to know how they are… physically, anyway. I’ll need it in writing if possible.” Harry waited until Snape nodded before he headed over to where his friends were.

“What’s up?” Ginny asked as she looked up at him.

“There’s a problem with the Muggleborns. George go home and get me one of the cats in human form and the page from my desk that says who bought the adoption of which Muggleborn.” George nodded and left quickly. “Find the Creevey brothers and take them to the room we just had our meeting in,” Harry ordered, confident that his orders would be followed, before walking away, going to get Hermione. Ignoring her protests, he dragged her out of the ballroom and into the small room. “Sit,” he ordered abruptly.

Hermione looked from him to Snape, fear clear in her eyes. “It’s nothing,” she insisted on the verge of tears.

“Don’t make me tell you again, Granger,” Harry snarled angrily. “You’ll sit down and be quiet.” He waited until she slunk over to the couch before nodding at Snape who was watching with an eyebrow raised in silent question.

He was just finishing with his scans when Ginny arrived with the younger Creevey, Luna right behind her with Colin. Harry pointed at the chairs. “Sit.”

Both boys looked at each other in surprise and curiosity but did as Harry said.

Harry waited patiently for Snape to finish and watched as the professor walked over with the sheets of paper that listed everything the scans had picked up. As he read the papers, he felt the girls come over and read over his shoulder. When he got to the one for Hermione, Harry saw red.

He’d told the fools that this was an experiment to integrate the Muggleborns into Wizarding society, not to abuse them sexually. He was going to have to make an example tonight to get his point across to everyone.

“Keep them in here,” Harry ordered Snape, who glared over at the sitting children, but nodded reluctantly.

Heading back to the ballroom, he cast a Silencing Charm on the doorway before gestured for the Malfoys to come over. “Collect the slaves. I’m going to have to cut the night short. Go help them,” he told the others.

Nodding, the couple moved around the room, gathering the people Harry had provided for entertainment, leading them back to the front of the room. There were protests around the room, some louder than others.

When all the slaves were lined up behind him at the front of the room, Harry stood on the dais, looking at them all until everyone began to fidget restlessly. He heard George clear his throat from the doorway to alert him that he’d returned.

Harry shook his head when the red-head made to enter the room and held out a finger to tell him to give him a minute. He gestured to Fred to come over. “Get me the sheet he has,” he murmured softly when the red-head was close enough.

Walking quickly over to his brother, Harry watched as Fred walked back over to him, sheet in hand.

“Thanks.” He looked it over quickly before looking up at the people in front of him. “At the last party the Malfoys held, was it not expressed that I was giving three Muggleborns in adoption as an experiment on how smoothly it would be for them to be raised within our society as opposed to revealing our world to the muggles?” Harry asked, scanning every face in the room. He heard someone huff from the back and tried to walk out of the room. “Sit!” Harry commanded.

To everyone’s surprise, the man sat down where he was, looking up at Harry in shock. “Everyone will stay in this room until I say otherwise,” he ordered, pinning everyone with a steely gaze. “And unless told to, no one will say anything.”

When he was sure everyone understood, Harry continued. “I specifically remember saying that no one was to abuse them _in certain ways_.” He turned to pin the one who’d tried to leave, when he realized that he was the one who’d ‘adopted’ Hermione. “Would you care to explain to me why you’re biting the one placed in your care?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

“It’s the only way she learns,” the man said in a huff, glaring back defensively from the floor. “She mouths off and won’t listen when spoken to.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose at that as he held up a sheet of paper. “According this, it’s more than just biting. I also remember saying I didn’t want the Muggleborns touched in any sexual way, and yet, according to this, you’ve been sodomizing Ms. Granger from the very first night under your roof.”

The man sputtered, trying to deny the accusation. 

“Come here and strip.” Harry turned back to the crowd who were watching in varying degrees of shock and horror as they watched the man undress and walk over to Harry. “Kneel. Now, we’re going to try this again. Who will bid for the right to adopt Ms. Granger and care for her like she was their own child?”

When Harry’s eyebrow rose, people seemed to shake themselves and numbers were thrown out. When Harry felt he had a high enough number, he stopped the bidding. “Come here,” he ordered the woman who had won. She walked over, shaking slightly as she looked from the man to Harry, wondering what she was in for. “Your name, please?”

“Andrea Gale.”

“The proceeds of the auction will be added to the vault we opened for Ms. Granger at the first auction. And _you_ ,” he told the man on the floor, “will pay for all her education on top of twice what Mrs. Gale pays tonight.” He looked up at the rest of the group. “And now for a lesson on what happens when you disobey my orders.”

He nodded to George, who led the naked man into the room. There were gasps of appreciation from some and horror from others as the man came to stand behind the kneeling man. “This way or the other?” he asked, looking over at Harry.

“This way.”

As the man screamed in pain from the thickness being pushed into him, Harry went to stand with his friends, gesturing the woman to follow. “Do you understand, now, that I mean what I say?” he asked her as she turned a horrified look to Harry, nodding numbly. “Follow me.”

Harry led the way back to the room where the children sat. The brothers were talking quietly together, catching up on what had happened in the two weeks since they’d been separated.

“Hermione, you’ll be going home with Mrs. Gale. She’s going to take over your instructions. Take her home,” he told the older woman. Hermione blinked at him in surprise and hesitantly got to her feet.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she passed him, head bowed, following the woman down the hallway towards the foyer.

“Severus, when the ‘lesson’ is done in the ballroom, the adoptive parents will be by to collect the boys. Don’t forget what we talked about.”

Severus nodded stiffly but didn’t say anything more.

Turning around, Harry made his way back to the ballroom, glad he’d missed the ‘lesson’. He was going to have to research Voldemort’s methods and see where he’d gone wrong. “This evening is over. Go home and remember what I said,” Harry warned as he nodded to his guards to lead the slaves away. He walked over to the man still kneeling on the floor, panting in pain. “If you disobey me again, it’ll be worse than this, I promise you,” Harry told the man. “Now get dressed, go home and allow your body to heal on its own. No magic. Be thankful this is all you received.”

* * *

A few days later found Harry walking the halls of Potter Manor looking for the Healer and checking out all the new guards he had now. He needed to find out if any of the women – and the one man – he’d taken over for the ‘parties’ were pregnant. This would give him an idea of if he could reuse them or leave them for now.

He found the man in the ballroom, checking on a little girl. 

He nodded an acknowledgement to Harry but took his time finishing with the child before walking over to him. “What can I help you with, My Lord?”

“Have you had a chance to look at the people I’ve been taking with me?” Harry asked as they slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway.

“The first set you took has all been examined. Three of them are pregnant and has been assigned a red coloured shirt, like you wanted. As for the ones from the last time, I’ve had a chance to look at three of them, but nothing yet. It’s still too early to tell.”

“Alright, keep me informed. I especially need to know if the man gets pregnant. It might be just the thing we need for male couples.” The Healer nodded in understanding. “I also wanted to know if you needed extra help here. Should I hire someone to give you a hand?”

“That would be nice,” the Healer said with a sigh. “I’m kind of getting swamped with so many people here, and more keep coming.”

Harry nodded in sympathy. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks,” the Healer said in relief. “I’ve been meaning to ask, but I’ve never had the time. I’ll talk to you later. There’re a few more patients I need to examine before they can join the others.”

Harry nodded and smiled as he watched the Healer enter one of the holding rooms. Things were going according to plan. He walked back towards the front door, preferring to walk today instead of getting a house-elf to Apparate him there, like he usually did.

He had to stop by St. Mungo’s and see who he could hire to help out here. As he left the house, his two constant guards fell into step behind him.

* * *

The next couple of weeks blended together for the five students. When they weren’t making potions, they would work on their homework, play Quidditch or just hang out together, relaxing. Now that Harry wasn’t being drowned in paperwork, he was enjoying his summer. He’d managed to hire two more Healers and three Mediwitches to help over at the Potter Manor, to the delight of Healer Coulter. They’d also had two more parties, where Harry checked in with the new parents and was satisfied with the results. He’d told them to write a report of the progress being made and send it to Mr. Ogden.

Everything seemed to be falling into place beautifully… until a week before his birthday when he received a note from Dumbledore’s spy.

Harry was lying on the grass in the garden with the others sprawled out around him. His head was in Luna’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, eyes closed, and a contented smile on his face. He liked the feel of fingers playing with his hair, though it wasn’t Luna’s fingers he wanted there, but until the situation changed and he could change Draco’s mind, this would have to do.

“This is the life,” Fred murmured before he frowned in thought. “It seems that Mum wants you to come over for your birthday again, Harry.”

Harry groaned in exasperation, not seeing the looks the twins exchanged, since they knew how he much he hated having to go to the Burrow for his birthday. It didn’t take long for him to catch on to the twin’s glee and he glared over at the innocent looks on their faces. “Again?”

“Yeah, seems she wants to make sure you’re _taking care of yourself_ ,” George said with a mischievous smile.

“But I don’t _want_ to go! I want a quiet birthday for once!” Harry growled out, irritated by the woman. “Besides, she tries to suffocate me!”

The others laughed. 

“Poor little baby,” Ginny pouted for him, her eyes shining playfully before looking up at Luna. “Are you coming too?”

“Of course,” Luna murmured, though she was frowning now.

“What’s wrong, Luna-love,” Harry murmured, glancing up at her.

The blond girl shook her head. “Something’s going to happen soon. The headmaster’s up to something, but I can’t see what it is, yet. It’s almost like he hasn’t made up his mind what action to take.”

“Is it going to be soon?” he asked, frowning as he wondered if perhaps the headmaster had somehow caught wind of some of his plans.

“Hard to tell,” she murmured as she sighed, her face clearing, returning to the playful one they’d seen all summer. “As for your birthday, I think we can have fun playing with Ronald as he makes a fool of himself.”

The others laughed and talk turned to lighter topics, though Harry couldn’t completely push the warning out of his mind.

“We’re going to have to go shopping,” George said impishly, watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, yes. We’ll have to do that this afternoon,” Fred agreed, catching on to what his brother was saying.

They laughed when Harry glared over at them. “You will _not_ buy me anything for my birthday.”

“Oh, of course not,” Ginny murmured placating. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends but found he couldn’t stay mad at them for teasing him. “Fine. We’ll go shopping this afternoon.”

* * *

The next morning, Harry got a note at breakfast from Dumbledore’s former spy urgently requesting a meeting with him with a location. Harry frowned and passed it to the others to read. “Should we go with you?” Ginny asked, frowning at it. “It sounds like a trap to me.”

Frowning, he looked over at Luna. “Is Dumbledore behind this?”

The girl shook her head, eyes distant. “I don’t know. If he is, it’s indirectly. I don’t see him. Just a bunch of people I’ve never seen before.”

“No, I think I’ll just take a few of the guards with me,” Harry murmured as he thought about it for a few minutes. “If anything really bad happens to me with her, you guys’ll know for sure thanks to the new spell we tied into the Wards. Just keep a guard nearby.” 

“What if they try to discover what you’re up to?” Fred asked in surprise at how calm Harry was with the possibility of it being a trap. “Or are you hoping they’ll tip their hand?”

“Actually, I’m hoping they’ll tip their hand as to what’s going on. I find it fishy that it’s been almost a year since we ‘acquired’ Dumbledore’s spy and yet, this is the first time she'd had anything to tell. If I play this right, they’ll tell me more than if we were to capture them and made them talk.”

“Never thought of that,” George murmured as he shook his head. “Well, in that case, let us know when you get back so we can find out what happened.”

“Sure thing,” Harry murmured as he rose from the table, leaving his friends to finish their breakfast. As he went, he motioned for four guards to follow him, to his office. “I’m leaving the Manor to meet with some questionable company. Be on your guard.”

The four men nodded, waiting for the destination.

“We’re going to one of the homes I own,” Harry said with a frown, realizing Ginny was right. It had to be a trap. The woman wouldn’t know this was one of his homes… in fact it was one Dumbledore had bought. “We’ll Floo there.”

They nodded again and led the way to the fireplace in the front entrance. The guards Flooed through first, to make sure no one had tampered with his Wards, followed by Harry. He was surprised when he arrived on the other side to find his guards laying on the floor, injured or dead with three men standing there with wands drawn. He didn’t even have time to draw his own wand.

How could they have gotten through his Wards? He’d made sure to clear them so they wouldn’t allow anyone but himself until he needed the house!

“Don’t move, Mr. Potter. We’ve been expecting you,” one man growled, glaring at him.

“Who’re you?” he asked, widening his eyes as if he was frightened, though he could feel rage building in him. The man closest to the fireplace reached in and yanked Harry out of it, shoving him into the middle of the room.

“Never mind about that,” he snapped angrily. He jerked his head at one of the men and Harry noticed a body being levitated towards him. It took him a few seconds to realize it was the spy, and she looked dead.

“Is she..?” Harry whispered, widening his eyes even more and took a step backwards.

“Dead? Yeah, decided to take her own life instead of betraying you.”

“But I’ve never seen her before,” he lied smoothly. He hoped the others got the alarm soon. He didn’t know what these men wanted from him, but it couldn’t be good.

“Yeah, right.” The man stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the nearest room. It took a couple of seconds before Harry noticed some papers on the small table in the room. What was going on? He was dragged over to the table. “Sign those.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose as he looked up at the man. “Why? What are they?”

He received a hard slap in the face for his effort. “Sign and don’t ask questions.”

Gasping in surprise and pain, Harry shook his head to clear it of the ringing before he looked back down at the papers, realizing it said ‘Last Will And Testament’. Were they going to kill him? Was Dumbledore that desperate to get his revenge and money from Harry? “Are you going to kill me?” he asked, clenching his hands at his side.

“You’re going to have an ‘accident’, actually,” the man said with a smug look on his face, ignoring the snickers from his friends. “Can’t have you live and change this, now can we?”

Hesitating a couple more seconds, Harry picked up the quill and signed his name to the bottom of the papers. He watched as the older man folded it up and put it in an inside pocket of his robes. 

The first blow came as a surprise. He hadn’t expected them to strike from behind, but he should’ve known better. The room reeled as he momentarily saw stars and he kept to his feet by some miracle, though for a second, he thought they wouldn’t hold him up. The second blow came from in front of him and knocked him into the table, the impact sending him sprawling and tangling his feet in one of the table legs as he went down.

Grabbing the table, he managed to get untangled from it just as the youngest of them got closer, a look of intense hatred on his face. Harry threw the table at him, catching him in the face. The young man screamed in pain as blood spurted from his nose.

Harry jumped to his feet and tried to dash between the other two, but one of them caught hold of his collar and yanked him off his feet, sending him flying into the nearest wall. He gasped as his arm smashed through the window, shards of glass ripping deep into the muscles and tissues of his arm just as he heard a sickening crack.

He managed to lock his knees, keeping himself from sliding down the wall, cradling his arm carefully against his chest. Trying to blink the three men into focus, he wondered if he could make it to the fireplace and Floo home before he bled to death.

Gathering a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall and made another dash for the doorway. “Get back here, you little runt,” the younger man growled, hooking his foot into Harry’s, tripping him.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Harry put out his hands to catch himself and cried out at pressure of landing on his broken arm and quickly rolled over, cradling his injured arm to his chest as he tried to breathe through the pain. He saw the fist coming at him too late to move and gasped as it caught him in the face. 

“Give him the potion, in case he’s rescued before he can die,” he heard someone order and felt something poured into his mouth. He chocked as it ran down his throat, wondering just what they had given him. 

“Now for some payback,” he heard someone growl and thought it might have been the youngest one, before he felt something heavy drop onto his left leg a few times. He tried to roll away from whatever it was, but wasn’t quick enough as he cried out in pain as he felt something give.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it as a kick landed against his ribs this time and he felt pain bloom. Suddenly he had a hard time dragging enough air into his lungs and he rolled onto his side to ease the pain, curling into a ball. 

Dimly he heard someone curse and the sound of fighting. He didn’t know how long or who was fighting, but if it kept them off him, he didn’t care… at least not right now.

The next thing he knew, he was being gently rolled over onto his back, but it only made breathing harder and the pain in his leg that much sharper. “Lay still, young one. You’re friends are on their way,” he heard from above him. Opening his eyes, he realized he was looking into the most beautiful clear blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“We must go,” he heard someone else hiss at her. Looking over, he saw another woman kneeling next to a man... and noticed a tattoo on the younger woman’s upper arm that looked vaguely familiar, though he was in too much pain to place it right now. They also looked… different. He knew there were a lot of magical creatures he’d never heard of before, were they one of those? “We must bury him properly.”

“Our brother died with honour, fulfilling his vows. He’ll be well received in our King’s house. It won’t matter when we do our rituals. Take him home. I’ll follow as soon as help has arrived.” Harry could see the other woman open her mouth to argue but closed it instead with a curt nod.

He watched as she vanished with the dead man. He was startled into looking back at the woman kneeling beside him when he felt one of her hand on his chest, the other on his cut arm, putting pressure on it. “Breathe with me, young one,” she murmured and Harry felt captivated by her eyes, finding he couldn’t look away. It took a few minutes, but he soon realized he could almost feel her breathing through the contact of her hand.

Then he realized he was actually breathing with her and that the pain in his chest wasn’t as bad as it had been before. “Very good, young one,” she murmured with a smile of approval. “You’re doing well.”

“Who are you?” he gasped and instantly regretted it as he coughed and gasped in pain.

“Shh, don’t talk, simply breathe,” she admonished gently, rubbing her fingers slightly against the skin of his chest, and Harry instantly felt slightly better.

Suddenly there were people all around them. “Move away from him!” he heard George growl menacingly and Harry saw he had his wand pointed at the woman.

“If I do that, child,” she said in amusement, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth and an eyebrow was raised slightly as she looked up at George. “He won’t be able to breathe. I suggest you get a Healer and perhaps a couple of your Aurors to investigate the happenings in this house before these gentlemen can no longer speak.”

“Do it,” Harry gasped when the red-head hesitated and coughed. He tried to curl up around the pain, but her hand kept him effectively pinned on his back. He felt her fingers move again and the pain eased once more. He found that his eyes were drawn to hers again and everything else faded, including sound.

He became aware of his surroundings again when Healer Coulter suddenly appeared in his sight. Behind him were three men dressed as Aurors, watching them. 

“Can you remove your hands?” the Healer asked, and Harry realized that the Healer didn’t really want her to remove them, but he needed her to move away so he could do his scans. 

She nodded and moved her hands away from Harry’s chest and arm, though her hands didn’t go far. Harry gasped as the pain came back full force. “Hurry and do something, Healer, or I’ll have to put my hand back so he may breathe again.”

The Healer did some quick scans, a paper appearing in front of him, before nodding to the woman, who put her hand on Harry’s chest again, and Harry gratefully took a breath that didn’t feel like he was breathing in glass. 

As he read the paper, he moved away towards where the Aurors were waiting. “He has a broken arm, severe cuts on the same arm, they’ve fractured his leg in three places, a couple of broken ribs, with one rib close to piercing his right lung. And to top it all, it appears they’ve given him a type of potion that stops any kind of magical healing.”

“What the hell were they after? Why attack a child?” one of the Aurors asked, frowning at all the bodies.

“Left… hand… pocket. Big guy,” Harry gasped, coughing, his back arching slightly from the pain. Once again, she moved her fingers and the pain eased. 

“Silly child,” she murmured softly. “Speaking will only make it worse and you risk piercing your lung. Lay still.”

Harry nodded jerkily and watched as one of the Aurors searched the man Harry had pointed out. They found the pages Harry had signed. “Did they tell you who they were doing this for?” the Auror asked, looking over at Harry, who nodded but when he opened his mouth to answer, the woman put a hand over his mouth.

“No more,” she said, glaring at the Auror. “If he answers anymore, I won’t be able to help him and the damage will be more severe. Read the papers. Surely it’ll give you a name.”

Huffing in exasperation, the Auror began to read the papers, frowning as he reached the place where the name of the beneficiary should’ve been. It was blank. He folded the papers and shoved them into an inside pocket.

“What can we do” Ginny asked as she stood with her brothers and Luna, out of the way.

“I need someone who can brew me an antidote to this potion. I’ve never even heard of it before,” the Healer said with a sigh. “Do you think we could transport him back to his house?”

The woman looked down at Harry, eyes narrowed. “Unless we can keep him still without movement - no. I would rather not risk it. The rib is already closer to his lung than before.”

“What if I put him in a stasis bubble? It’d freeze him as he is and give us time to find an antidote.”

Harry mimed writing with his good hand, looking up at the woman. She nodded and looked up at Luna. “Paper and quill, please. It would seem he wishes to write something as opposed to speaking.”

Luna went over to the desk and got what Harry wanted, putting the quill into his right hand. She watched as he wrote and nodded in approval. “I’ll see it done, Harry.” In a flash she motioned for the others to follow her. She showed them the note and they were surprised at what they read.

_Research the potion and make the antidote._

“Could we have a copy of the potion used?” Fred asked Healer Coulter.

“If you think it’ll help,” the Healer said as he made a copy of the report and handed it to him. Fred took it and gave it to Ginny and Luna, who nodded to the twins and left the house for Storm Manor, knowing the twins would remain with Harry until he was safe.

“How well would this stasis bubble work?” the woman asked, looking up at the Healer.

“There wouldn’t be any movement. He’d essentially be frozen in time.”

She looked down at Harry, her narrow face unreadable. “What do you wish to do, young one? We cannot leave you on the floor forever.”

“Do it,” he mouthed, feeling it was safer than using his voice.

“He agrees with you, Healer. How long do you need before I must move away?”

“Now.” 

She looked down at Harry, her eyes gentle. “We’ll meet again, young one. Of that I’m certain,” she said before moving away from him. Harry gasped as pain slammed into him but he forced himself to stay still. Within seconds, he saw the Healer cast the spell and then nothing.

* * *

“And you’re sure they meant to kill him?” the Auror asked the woman as the twins entered the room again. Harry lay in a stasis bubble an inch or so off the floor.

She simply nodded as she stood there, face impassive.

“How were you able to help Mr. Potter?” the Healer asked, curious about what she’d done to help Harry.

“I simply merged our magical signatures together so that he wouldn’t feel all the pain.” She smiled slightly at the blank look on everyone’s face. “In a sense, we shared his pain.”

The twins’ eyebrows rose at her words, thought the others seemed to know what she was talking about. When she turned to gesture towards the younger of the attackers, George felt his eye widen as he noticed the tattoo on her arm, missing what she was talking about. 

Ginny’s design!

Nudging Fred, he nodded discreetly towards the woman’s arm and watched as his eyes widen just like his own had.

When the Aurors had gotten as much information out of her as they were going to get, George gestured her over. “We don’t mean to be rude but-”

“What does your tattoo represent?” Fred finished.

She looked at them carefully for a few seconds, not answering them. “That you’ll need to find for yourselves,” she told them mysteriously. “You’ll find your answers at your schooling.”

Before they could ask anything else, she nodded to them and Apparated away.

Fred frowned as he thought of her answer. “So our answer’ll be at school. I wonder where we should start looking.”

“We’ll worry about that later. It looks like they’re going to be moving Harry home.” 

The twins followed Healer Coulter, wanting to make sure Harry got home without a problem. They watched as Harry went through the fireplace first, followed by Healer Coulter. It was then that the twins realized that the Aurors were gone. They quickly followed through.

When they got to the other side, they realized that they weren’t at Storm Manor but at Potter Manor. They were surprised but followed behind the Healer as he levitated Harry up the stairs. They would make sure their friend was settled then go find the girls. They would need help.

“Fred,” George said softly before they entered the room where they could see the stasis bubble placed on the bed. “We need to find out how Dumbledore managed to get those men through the Wards.”

“Are you even sure it _was_ Dumbledore?” Fred asked before he thought about that. “Never mind. With the way he’s pissed off at Harry, it’s a given that he’d be the one behind this attack. So then, while the girls research the potion given to him and what the antidote might be, we’ll look up anything on Wards and see what we can do to fix the problem.”

“And we’ll have to do it before we allow Harry out of that stasis bubble. While he’s in there, he’s safe. Once he’s out, he won’t be.” Fred nodded in agreement and they walked into the room. “Healer Coulter, we’re going back to the other Manor. If you need us for anything, send one of the guards.”

“Alright, but until that antidote is brewed, I won’t have to do anything to help our Lord. Don’t take too long in getting it, though. School starts up again in four weeks.” The twins nodded and made their way back downstairs.


	8. 8. New Solutions

Beta'd by GhostxWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 8 – New Solutions

“We need to get this done in the next six days,” Ginny said when the twins had told them what Healer Coulter had said. The others looked at her questioningly. “It’s Harry’s birthday at the end of the week. How do you think Mum’ll react when Harry doesn’t show up?”

“Right,” George said as he realized what she was saying. “You and Luna research the potion used and Fred and I’ll research Wards.”

“Why Wards?” Luna asked in confusion.

“We need to know how Dumbledore managed to get those men through Harry’s Wards and if we can fix it before we take him out of stasis,” Fred answered as he rubbed at his face. It was going to be a long few days, he just knew it.

“And if we take him out before we fix it, Harry might be in more danger,” Luna said, nodding in understanding. “Let’s get to work then.”

* * *

That same night, Draco was taking his time making sure he was dressed impeccably, turning this way and that to make sure everything was in its proper place. He smiled in satisfaction when he realized everything looked right, even his hair.

His parents were entertaining his friends’ parents in another room, leaving the children to have their own little ‘party’ by themselves.

Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were already downstairs waiting for him to make an appearance and Pansy should be arriving soon.

Draco rolled his eyes as he thought about the girl. How he hated her, always hanging on his arm, like she was a simpering fool. Draco knew she had designs on him... designs he was going to have to put a stop to and soon.

She’d been his playmate when they were growing up and there was no way he was going to marry her, especially knowing her as well as he did. No, he knew his father wouldn’t do that to him. They were simply waiting to see what else was around before his father accepted that type of proposal.

Casting one last look in the mirror, he left his room and made his way downstairs and to the smaller parlor where his friends were waiting for him.

As expected, Blaise and Theo were engaged in a game of chess with Crabbe and Goyle watching, making comments every once in a while. When he entered, he saw the glazed look creep up their faces until they realized it was just him.

He found it funny that everyone assumed that these two were stupid and slow, when he knew it was all an act. The only one in their group that didn’t realize it was Pansy, and if he could’ve gotten away with not inviting her to this little soiree, he would have.

Unfortunately, his father had invited her father and they had no choice but to let her come with him.

He stopped in his tracks as he realized that this would be the first time he would see her since school let out, whereas these boys had been here at least five times. The others looked at him with curious looks at his sudden stop, but when he simply shrugged, they went back to their game.

“So, what’s everyone planning on doing once school starts up again?” Gregory asked the others, looking at each one in turn.

“Since I ‘made’ the team, I’m just looking forward to beating Potter next year. Anyone else going to try?” Draco asked as he sprawled in the nearest chair.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in interest. “I think it might be time to try again. Maybe we can be beaters. That’s always fun and requires no effort in acting like bullies,” Goyle said with Crabbe nodding agreement, smiling maliciously.

Blaise and Theo laughed at the two burly youths. “I’m sure you’d be good at it too,” Theo said as he moved a chess piece before groaning as Blaise’s next piece pounced, destroying it.

“Should’ve been paying attention,” Blaise murmured in amusement. “I don’t know, I think I’ll just see what happens when it happens, but according to what I overheard, Mother might be moving us here to England.” He saw the looks of interest at his words and he shrugged. “Like I said, I’ll see when it happens. Mother’s fond of changing her mind.”

Draco shrugged indifferently. “Let us know when you know for certain. Personally, I’m hoping Pansy manages to hurt herself so severely that she’ll miss school for a few months.” The others sniggered at him, knowing how the girl liked to drape herself over him like she was a throw rug or something.

“Drakie!” they heard her squealed from the door before Draco was attacked. He could feel his lip curl in distaste, which he managed to hide before she pulled away. “I _missed_ you!” Pansy glared reproachfully at him. “Why didn’t you invite me over sooner?” she demanded hands on her hips.

“Father wouldn’t allow it,” Draco lied smoothly as he pushed her off him so he could stand, manoeuvring her so she was the one sitting in the chair. “Let me get you something to drink.”

He noticed her look around the room and a look of disgust crept over her face when her gaze fell on the two brawny boys. “Oh, you’re here,” she said flatly.

Crabbe and Goyle simply nodded and Draco realized that the look on their faces was the same look they wore at school: vague and stupid.

He used the excuse of pouring her a drink to hide his amusement at his friends’ antics, though he could feel the tension start to build. Before they’d been carefree, now they had to hide who they really were.

Not exactly the type of gathering he’d wanted...

“You know, Draco,” Pansy began and he could feel everyone go slightly still, waiting for what would come out of her mouth. “We’re going to have to announce to everyone that we’re going out soon.”

Draco’s hand froze in the air as he struggled not to shudder in revulsion at her words. Behind him, he felt the tension skyrocket. “Pansy,” Draco managed to say sweetly as he turned to look at her, drink in hand. He walked over to her and put it down on the table beside her. It put him closer to her than he wanted to be, but this might bring his point across better than any other way. “I will _never_ be going out with you and if you so much as breathe a word otherwise, I’ll make sure everyone knows you’ll flip your skirts for anyone who asks.”

It wasn’t true as far as he knew, they were too young, after all, but it would make sure no respectable family would touched her... not anyone wanting a wife when the time was right, anyway.

They heard Pansy’s gasp of shock. “You wouldn’t dare!” she hissed angrily. 

Draco smirked down at her, his eyes hard. It was time to put his foot down where this girl was concerned. He was too young to be saddled with someone as vindictive as Pansy. They were only thirteen, after all. He had time before he had to make that choice. “Try me.”

Pansy hesitated momentarily as she looked at him carefully, wondering if he was serious about his threat. “It won’t matter, anyway,” she told him gathering her courage to finish what her father had told her to say. “Especially since my father is going to bring up the subject of a marriage contract with your parents tonight. I’m surprised it wasn’t done when we were born or even after.”

She missed the tightening of his mouth since she was looking down at her painted nails. Draco straightened, eyes flashing dangerously at her audacity. The only thing that stopped him from worrying about his father accepting the contract was that even _he_ couldn’t stand Pansy... and he’d already turned down three marriage contracts from her father. They were persistent.

She would see. 

Everyone missed the looks Crabbe and Goyle exchanged.

* * *

Three days after Harry had been placed in stasis, Ginny found the potion Harry had been given. They were now looking for the antidote.

On the Wards, the twins seemed to be making better time. They’d found several books on Wards and what could break some of them. Then Fred had found what they were looking for.

“It says here that if Dumbledore managed to get blood and/or hair from Harry, then no matter what kind of Wards Harry puts on his properties, the Headmaster’ll be able to get through.”

“Maybe,” George murmured as he frowned at the book he was reading. “But according to this one, there’s a few types of Ward Harry can cast that the interfering old man won’t be able to get through.”

Fred rose and went to stand behind him, reading over his shoulder...

_Ultimate Shields,_

_Most Wards may be circumvented by using the caster’s blood, hair or even a personal item, but there are three Wards that a person can cast that not even a blood relative could get through:_

_1\. Land Wards_

_The use of the natural energy found in the earth used to be used to make Wards in ancient times. It was less draining on the witch or wizard until they discovered the spells that worked independently from the person casting it._

_It fell into disuse a couple of centuries ago because one would have to walk or ride the perimeter of their property once or twice a week – depending on how many times the caster was under attack – in order for it to work. It could be extremely draining if the attacks were even more frequent that you would have to replenish the magic used on the shields._

_2\. Elemental Wards_

_The elements were another way to create Wards. The caster could use an element on the property they wanted to protect. For example, if there was a stream or trees that ringed the property you wanted to Ward, they could be used as the base for the Ward._

_Unfortunately, streams could be blocked from the outside, creating a vulnerability and trees were cut to build homes, usually by the caster, who would forget about the Wards._

_3\. Sacred Items_

_Until the end of the eighteenth century, people would go to Priests or Priestesses to have things such as coins, rocks, etc., blessed by the Gods and Goddesses they worshiped and bury them around the perimeter of their properties. This would ensure an unbreakable Ward. Their signatures would be added to the items, even if it was buried. Only the two covering the ‘entrance’ would need to be manipulated, adding the signatures of those allowed entrance onto the property being protected._

_At the start of the nineteenth century, blessed items were more commonly used by the Ministry on people who were placed under house arrest. Since the person under house arrest didn’t know where the items were buried, they would then remain home and be unable to interact with others. It was an effective means, especially if the person was always in contact with others._

_Some deemed it inhumane and those who did petty crimes were given fines to pay. Those who couldn’t pay did community service or were place in Azkaban, depending on the crime._

“There are our solutions,” Fred said with a tired sigh. “Which one should we use?”

“The elemental Ward would be the better one for now. We only need to really protect this Manor and Potter Manor for now and at only a few yards from the buildings. Harry can choose which one he wants to put there permanently.”

Fred nodded and picked up a quill and paper, writing a note for the girls. “Retra,” he called when he was done. 

The house-elf appeared beside him, a surprised and curious look in his eyes. “Master Fred?” he asked looking around and Fred realised he was looking for Harry.

“Harry’s been injured and is at Potter Manor. We have to go do something. Can you give this to the girls? Just so they know where we’re going?”

“Of course, Master Fred. Do you want a house-elf to bring you a couple of brooms or some cloaks?” Retra asked as he took the note from Fred.

“No, we’ll grab a couple of brooms when we get there and it’s warm enough not to worry about cloaks.”

“Very well, Master Fred.” 

The twins put all the books into a pile on the table so the house-elves wouldn’t have to do much cleaning up after them, all but the book on Wards. When they were ready, they headed for the Foyer.

They Flooed to the Potter Manor and walked out the door where a couple of brooms rested against the wall, waiting for them. Retra had to have let the house-elves know they’d be needing them. Opening the book to the right page, he made a copy for Fred. “I figure if we start at the gates and fly the perimeter, we can protect the grounds closest to the Manor at least. According to this, you cast the spell five feet from where you want the Wards to start. As we go along, the spells will merge together until we meet up again, completing the circuit.”

They flew to the gates and each boy headed in a different direction, casting the spell from the book, Fred with the page George had given him. With a nod, they began walking the perimeter they wanted to establish around the Manor.

* * *

Ginny stretched, groaning as cramped muscles protested the movement. “Since we know what the effects of the potion are, you’d think that finding an antidote would be easy.”

“Unfortunately, even the potion we’ve found that _could_ counter it, won’t take all of the limitations off,” Luna said as she walked around the room, book in hand as she flipped through it. “The best we can do is find one that takes care of as many of the limitations as possible. I’m sure Harry would rather be able to breathe properly. That was his main problem. The broken bones can always heal with time. It’s the breathing we have to take into consideration.”

“You think so?” Ginny asked and smiled at Retra when the house-elf popped in with a note. “Can we have some tea, please?” she asked as she took it from him.

“Of course, Mistress.” Retra bowed and vanished as quickly as he had arrived. It didn’t take long for the tea to arrive for them. Sighing tiredly, she marked her place in the book before she poured them each a cup, handing Luna hers before she looked at the note. “Seems George found a solution to the Wards,” she told the blonde girl as she handed her the note.

“Ah, they’ve gone to Potter Manor to protect Harry,” Luna said in approval. “I think we should pick out a potion to make that’ll allow Healer Coulter to take care of the misplaced rib so that Harry can breathe. The rest of the bones can take time to heal. This one here,” she said as she turned the book for Ginny to read, “allows for the bones to be mended to a certain point. Instead of taking almost six months to heal, it cuts the time in half. He won’t be able to play Quidditch for a while, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

“I agree. We can start on this one after we have our tea. We need the break.”

* * *

Harry became aware of his surroundings slowly. He was still in pain, but it wasn’t as bad as what it’d been after the attack. He could at least breathe without feeling like his chest was going to cave in. He managed to open his eyes, though it was an effort.

“That’s it, my Lord,” he heard Healer Coulter murmur gently from beside him. “Take it slow.”

“How long?” he rasped as he blinked blearily up at the Healer.

“Four days. Your friends managed to find me something to help heal you but you’re going to have to be careful. I still can’t heal everything. Your arm, leg and ribs are still broken, though not to the same extent as they would normally be.”

Harry nodded and tried to clear his dry throat. Healer Coulter held a glass of water to his lips, a hand on his back to help him. When he was done, the Healer helped him prop himself on the bed. “Where am I?” Harry asked when he realized he wasn’t in his room at Storm Manor.

“I brought you to Potter Manor so I wouldn’t have to travel to help you. In a few days, your friends can help you to Storm Manor. Do you feel like company?”

Harry nodded and watched as the Healer walked over to the door and allowed his friends to enter the room. “Don’t tire him too much. He still needs his rest.”

The group nodded and came to stand around Harry’s bed. “You couldn’t have waited a few days more?” he asked jokingly, knowing they had rushed so he wouldn’t miss his birthday.

“Well, we figured Mum would have a fit and more than likely demand to be brought where you were if you didn’t make the party,” Fred joked with a shrug. 

“We figured we’d spare you that,” George added with a shudder.

Harry smirked at them. “Did anyone figure out how Dumbledore got through my Wards?”

“As best as we could find out, he’s probably got blood or hair from you because I doubt he has anything personal of yours, since you didn’t have anything until after you got to Storm Manor,” Ginny said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I suppose this means we’re going to have to change how we put the Wards or get back whatever Dumbledore took from me,” Harry murmured in exasperation. “I guess this means we’re going to have to enlist Snape’s assistance for another task.

“Yeah, speaking of Snape and potions,” Ginny said with a frown. “I was wondering about the differences in the potion we took versus the one you’ve been giving everyone else.”

“Ah, well, that’s easy to answer. Every witch, wizard and muggle we recruit gets the full extent of the potion: the mind and spirit control, the punishment, heart, forgiveness and accessing powers. Then it all depends on where they fall in the scheme of things. For you guys, including Catherine, who are the ones I trust explicitly, you only get a very mild dosage of the mind and spirit control as a kind of shield for your minds. I know you guys are loyal to me and are my family. I don’t need to control you like the others. 

“After that, it depends on the hierarchy of my followers. The amounts of each potion and spell vary depending on who gets it,” Harry told them with a slight shrug, wincing in pain as it moved his ribs.

“I get it, like for the guards, you’d add more of the potions for mind, spirit and heart than the others because they’re supposed to protect you,” Luna said in understanding.

“Exactly,” Harry said with a smile. “It’s why I had Fred, George and Ginny find an alternative to the Cruciatus curse because it was one of Voldemort’s favourite spells to use. His followers won’t be as prone to its effect as someone who hasn’t had to deal with the brunt of that man’s anger.” 

“So then instead of having two different sets of potions to give everyone, you just give them the one with _Extreme Cruciatus_ ,” George said, nodding in understanding.

“Yes, this way we can’t get mixed up with which potion we give out and we don’t have so many variations on hand. Now I need to figure out a new one for muggles since we have Dudley to experiment on for the summer.”

“Well, I know you still have some of the first batch left over on the top shelf. Did you want to get rid of it?” Fred asked with a frown.

“No, I think I’ll keep it for a while longer. You never know when I’ll need some,” Harry said after a few minutes. “Alright, so we have one potion for people like you guys, what else do we have?”

“Let’s see... on the second shelf we have to potion you gave the house-elves,” Ginny said, looking at the others for help.

“On the third shelf we have the one given to the guards,” George added.

“And the fourth shelf is for the ones you’ve been taking to the parties, or the ones we know as ‘slaves’,” Fred said with a shrug. “I don’t remember what we have of the fifth one, though.”

“That would be the Pregnancy potion Harry made for male couples,” Luna said from the other side of the bed before she sat down in the chair. “Malfoy senior’s going to be coming to see you soon, Harry.”

“Is there a way that I can go home?” Harry asked as he thought about that. “He’s probably going to want to throw another party.”

“We can ask Healer Coulter if you like, but I don’t think he’s going to want you to move,” Ginny said with a helpless shrug.

“Fred, can you go ask him if I can be moved to Storm Manor? Tell him I promise I won’t do anything I’m not supposed to,” Harry said as he laid his head back against the pillow, suddenly tired.

Fred hesitated slightly, but nodded, knowing Harry wouldn’t rest well until he was in his own bed. George followed him out of the room.

* * *

Harry sighed in content two days later as he sat in the chair in his room at Storm Manor. Healer Coulter hadn’t been happy about moving Harry, but had reluctantly agreed as long as one of his Mediwizards went along to make sure Harry took it easy.

The Mediwizard had just left his room after checking him over and Harry was comfortable enough, though his leg and arm kept throbbing every once in a while. Healer Coulter had assured him that it meant it was mending. He should be up and about in three weeks and fully healed in about three months.

At least he wouldn’t miss any Quidditch, anyway. 

He also knew that Healer Coulter wasn’t going to be happy with him. Tomorrow was his birthday and he absolutely _had_ to go to the Weasley’s home for the party Mrs. Weasley was throwing him, which meant the Mediwizard would be joining them. Harry had instructed him not to call him ‘my Lord’ but ‘Mr. Potter’ when they were around anyone not living in his household.

He was beginning to hate his birthdays.

He was looking through some books on potion ingredients Retra had brought him. The poor house-elf had been beside himself when Harry had been brought home injured. Harry had forbidden him to punish himself for Harry being hurt, since it wasn’t the house-elf’s fault. He’d been in attendance ever since, waiting for Harry to ask for anything.

He was surprised when a cup of tea and sandwiches appeared on the new table beside his chair and smiled over at Retra. “Thank you,” he murmured as he picked up the cup and took a sip. The house-elf hummed happily and went back to doing whatever he’d been doing.

Harry was feeling positively spoiled!

He sighed and was going to go back to his book when a thought occurred to him. “Retra?”

The house-elf came over instantly. “Master?”

“Could you get me paper, ink and quill? I need you to deliver a message to Masaryk as soon as possible,” Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

“Of course, Master.” Harry figured Retra was gone for only a few seconds before he popped back into his room with the items Harry had asked for. He smiled approvingly as he used his book as a hard surface to write on. When Harry was done, Retra held out his hand for the note. “Thank you, Retra.”

The house-elf hummed happily before he was gone again. Harry realized it was the thing the little creature like to do the most, and smiled in amusement, opening his book to the page he’d been on.

* * *

Harry was surprised when, an hour later, Masaryk and a strange man walked into his bedroom. “Hello, Masaryk,” Harry said as he closed his book and put it on the table beside him. “I’d rise and greet you properly, but the Mediwizard would probably kill me if I disrupted the healing bones by moving.”

“Mr. Potter, what _have_ you been doing to injure yourself?” Masaryk asked, an eyebrow raised as he saw the state Harry was in. He knew they could see the bruises on the skin not covered with clothes.

“I was ambushed. Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?”

Masaryk blinked at him, surprised by Harry’s dismissive tone when it came to his injuries even if he wasn’t surprised by Harry’s courtesy towards him, but nodded and sat down on the couch. Ever since he’d met Harry, the young wizard had extended common courtesy towards everyone, even the magical creatures he encountered. He was definitely different from the other witches and wizards Masaryk had had to deal with in all his years.

“Retra,” Harry waited and as expected, a tea service appeared on the table in front of the couch, while a fresh cup appeared beside Harry’s table. Harry smiled at the others as he picked up his cup. “I’m glad you could come,” he murmured his gaze on the stranger Masaryk had brought with him.

“Mr. Potter, this is the man I hired on your behalf to be your Solicitor, Mr. Blood.”

“Mr. Potter,” Mr. Blood gushed, hesitating when he went to shake Harry’s hand. 

Harry put his cup down and smiled ruefully as he held out his left hand to shake. “I know it’s impolite to shake someone’s left hand in greeting, but my right arm’s still mending and I was told not to move it too much.”

“Quite understandable,” Mr. Blood said with a sympathetic smile. “Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, I was forced into signing a will a few days ago where the beneficiary line had been left blank. I’d like to make a new one so it doesn’t go into effect. There’s no telling who’d end up with what I have if left as it is.”

“Is that how you were injured?” Masaryk asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

Harry nodded and rubbed at his forehead. “I’d rather not take any chances if I can help it.”

“Since I didn’t know what you wanted to talk about, I only brought over a report for you to read. Do you want me to go get the forms?” Mr. Blood asked hesitantly.

“Please, I’d rather not have to deal with anyone trying to kill me just to get what I own.”

“I’ll be back shortly.” 

Harry watched Mr. Blood leave the room and turned his attention back to Masaryk. “What’s on your mind?” he asked the Goblin in amusement. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Masaryk asked, knowing he wasn’t fooling Harry one bit.

“You know as well as I that you didn’t have to come over with Mr. Blood. So what’s wrong?”

Masaryk looked at Harry, and Harry began to wonder what was going on. He’d only sent Masaryk a note asking for the solicitor, after all. Why would the Bank Manager come all the way to Storm Manor if it wasn’t important? “We found out something else the Headmaster was doing. It appears he was using your money to pay for certain students’ tuition to Hogwarts.”

“Which students?” Harry asked, frowning. He hadn’t known his actions would risk others. Why would Dumbledore use his money and not even ask him? He would’ve helped these students if asked. Masaryk handed him a sheet of paper and waited patiently, watching Harry closely. Harry frowned at the list of names until he realized just what this list meant. “These are all Muggleborns,” he said in surprise as he recognized a few of the names as people who were in his year.

Masaryk nodded, waiting to see what Harry’s reaction.

“I don’t understand. Am I still paying for these people?” he asked, looking over the list again and his eyebrows rose in surprise. “Why are the two Creevey brothers on this list? The youngest hasn’t even started yet.”

“It would seem that you and a few of the richer families have been pegged to pay for students who would otherwise not be able to go to a magic school, since Hogwarts is the only one in Britain,” Masaryk told him.

Harry’s frown deepened as he thought about that. “I don’t mind, really, I have enough money, but when did this come into effect and who started this?”

“Dumbledore and some of the poorer Wizarding families talked the Board of Governors into implementing this before he became Headmaster. It seems that before there were a lot of families who had to home school their children because they couldn’t afford the tuitions.”

“They didn’t think that building a public school for the others was worth the money?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Their point of view was why have two schools when there was enough room in the current one to teach every child in Britain.”

“And the purebreds actually accepted this?” Harry asked sarcastically. “I find that hard to believe.” Masaryk shrugged and took a sip of his tea. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he thought about that. “Well, you can take the Creevey brothers off this list. They’ve been given to a Wizarding family who’re going to start paying for their education. Same with Ms. Granger.”

“I figured that when Vaults were opened for them a while ago,” Masaryk murmured with a slight smile.

“Oh, speaking of Vaults, I was wondering if I should maybe combine mine into a larger one, to free some for other people,” Harry said as he shifted in his chair. His ass was going numb and his arm and leg were beginning to throb in pain again.

“I’ll see what I can do. If you’d like I can separate the Vaults and give you two, one for your items and another for the Galleons,” Masaryk said, nodding in agreement.

Just then Mr. Blood came bustling back in, carrying the papers needed to make the will. When they were done, Masaryk signed as witness, which Harry understood was unprecedented in Wizarding society, but he didn’t care. Masaryk had done a lot of things for him and he felt it would be a slap in the face if he asked someone else to witness instead of the Goblin. Mr. Blood had been surprised by the choice of witness but smiled in satisfaction as he flipped through the papers once more to make sure everything was in order before he folded them up and added them to his briefcase.

“Mr. Blood, I want to add a stipulation for any other wills written after this one. Unless I signed them in front of you, I don’t want them to be valid. Can that be done?”

Mr. Blood thought about that for a minute, frowning in thought. “I can check for you, but I think that could be done. It would certainly ensure that any papers of the like out there would be void, for sure. Let me look into it and I’ll Owl you with the answer.”

“Thank you, Mr. Blood,” Harry murmured, leaning his head back tiredly.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, gentlemen,” Mediwizard Campbell said from the doorway with a small frown as he looked over at Harry. “Mr. Potter needs to rest.”

“Mr. Potter,” Mr. Blood said with a bow before leaving the room.

“Thanks, Masaryk.”

“I’ll bring you your new keys when I have them,” Masaryk murmured, nodding as he walked by, stopping when he was close to Harry. “Be careful. There have been people asking questions about you lately.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll talk to you another time.” Harry said with wry smile. It seemed that a lot of people were interested in what his movements were. He wondered who was behind it. Was it still Dumbledore? Masaryk nodded curtly before walking out of the room.

“Time for a nap, my Lord,” Mediwizard Campbell said and Harry realized he was standing right beside him, holding out a phial. “Pain Reliever,” the man said when Harry looked up at him. “I also have a Sleeping Draught for you to take once you’re in bed.”

Harry downed the potion and allowed the Mediwizard to help him to bed, taking the book with him, for when he woke up. When he was settled, the Mediwizard gave him the other potion and waited for Harry to be asleep before leaving him alone.

* * *

Harry sighed, feeling tired and irritated. He’d been at the Weasley home for a couple of hours already and the Mediwizards had had to intervene twice with Mrs. Weasley. The woman insisted she could do a better job than the trained Mediwizard.

“Molly,” Mr. Weasley said, smiling gently at his wife. “Let the boy breathe. I’m sure Mediwizard Campbell knows what he’s doing and is taking real good care of him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley,” Harry murmured, rubbing at his temple as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He missed the glare Mrs. Weasley threw at her husband. Mediwizard Campbell handed him a Headache potion, which Harry refused with a slight smile. “Not right now.”

The Mediwizard frowned in disapproval but put it away for now. 

Harry was glad the twins and Ginny had refused to leave the room when their mother had asked, because they were the buffer between Harry and their parents and Ron, who was sulking behind his father.

“Time for lunch,” Mrs. Weasley said with false cheer. “Oh, no, dear. You just sit there and I’ll bring you a plate,” she said when Fred went to help Harry to his feet.

Harry sighed in irritation and forced a smile on his face. “As long as someone can sit with me,” he said, hoping she wouldn’t object. He really just wanted to go home and take a nap, but he knew from experience that it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I’ll sit with him, Mum,” Ron said quickly, brightening at the opportunity to have Harry all to himself. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded, missing the glare Harry shot at the boy.

_Great_ , Harry thought in resignation as the others gave him a helpless look as they moved hesitantly towards the kitchen table.

“I’ll sit with you as well, Mr. Potter,” Mediwizard Campbell murmured before he headed for the kitchen to fix himself a plate. He was back by the time Mrs. Weasley had given Harry his. Harry looked in dismay at the amount of food on his plate. There was no way he was going to eat all that. As he watched, a piece of meat rolled off the hill on his plate and fell onto the floor before the woman could catch it.

“There you go, dear,” she murmured with a smile.

Harry looked helplessly at the amount of food this woman expected him to eat before looking over at Mediwizard Campbell for help. The other raised an eyebrow at the plate. Harry was surprised when the plate was taken from him and another placed on his lap. He looked up to see Luna smiling at him, winking as she went back to the table before anyone realized she was even gone.

Harry watched in amusement as Luna shared the plate between herself and Ginny, and all without anyone realizing they were doing it. He wanted to laugh, but didn’t want to draw the older woman’s attention, so he bit his lip until the urge passed, then he began to eat what was on his plate.

Once he was done eating, he was glad when the Mediwizard took his plate over to the counter for him. However, Ron seemed to take that to mean he could get closer to Harry.

“Can I come over with the others?” he asked, looking at Harry with hope in his eyes.

“Weasley, I don’t really feel like having more company than I already have at the moment. I just want to go home and sleep,” Harry said tiredly, rubbing at his eyes.

“But the others get to go back with you,” Ron spat angrily, glaring at Harry.

Harry looked at the red-head with a raised eyebrow. “Ronald Weasley. You’ve been trying to turn people against me at school since first year. Why on earth would I want _you_ in _my_ home?”

Ron flushed angrily. “Well maybe if you were nicer to people there wouldn’t be a reason to do that.”

Harry’s other eyebrow rose to join the other, a look of amusement on his face. “You mean if I were to allow _you_ to be my friend you’d stop trying to turn people against me. It’s not going to work.”

“And why not?!” Ron demanded hotly, his voice rising with his temper.

“Because I don’t _want_ to be your friend,” Harry told him calmly, keeping his voice low.

Harry was surprised when Ron pulled his arm back and punched him in the face, jarring his ribs and arm, knocking his glassed off, sending them sliding towards the far wall.

“Ronald Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley screamed as everyone looked at the two boys in shock. The Mediwizard hurried over to Harry, casting a quick diagnostic scan to see if the movement had done any damage to the already healing bones.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rose to their feet and surrounded Ron, who was still glaring at Harry. “What is the _meaning_ of this?” Mrs. Weasley demanded, looking from Ron to Harry, who had his eyes closed and his teeth clenched, holding his ribs.

“I’m taking Mr. Potter home,” the Mediwizard said, glaring at Ron. “His ribs were halfway to being healed, but thanks to young Mr. Weasley here, two of those ribs are broken again.”

“Go to your room, Ronald. I’ll speak to you later,” Mr. Weasley sighed in disappointment.

“But he asked for it!” Ron yelled in disbelief. When his mother pointed towards the stairs, he huffed angrily and stomped away.

“Please stay a while longer. We’ll have cake and presents, then Harry can go home,” Mrs. Weasley said, wringing her hands worriedly.

Mediwizard Campbell opened his mouth to refuse, a Pain Reliever potion in his hand when Harry spoke softly. “It’s alright. We’ll stay another half hour.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled happily and moved away quickly to get the cake while Mr. Weasley brought out some presents even as Mediwizard Campbell’s lips pressed together in disappointment. He sighed when Harry took the potion from him, downing it instantly. He walked over and picked up Harry’s glasses off the floor and handed them back.

* * *

He’d never been so glad to leave that house in his entire life. After a half hour, Mrs. Weasley had allowed Ron to come down to join the party again, much to Harry’s annoyance. And to top it all, she’d managed to delay the opening of his presents until Harry had threatened to leave without them. His half-hour had turned into an hour and a half.

Harry lay on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief at being able to do so. After the third time refusing the pain potion he really wanted to take but was afraid it would make him drowsy, Mediwizard Campbell had insisted on taking Harry home to rest.

Fred had carried him carefully though the Floo while the others had brought the presents he’d opened. He knew the others had planned to give him their presents when they got home, but he was so exhausted and he hurt… especially his ribs.

He didn’t know how the Weasleys were going to punish Ron, but from what he’d seen, he doubted anything would happen. 

Healer Coulter walked into his room, much to Harry’s surprise. “My Lord, I’ve just had Mediwizard Campbell’s report,” the Healer said with a disapproving look on his face, an eyebrow raised. “If you don’t take better care of yourself, I’m going to have to take drastic action.”

Harry smiled slightly. “It wasn’t my fault. I was speaking to a bully who didn’t like to hear no for an answer. The good thing is, I won’t have to see him until school starts.”

“Good,” the Healer said sternly as he held out a Sleeping Draught. 

“But the others wanted to bring over their presents in about an hour,” Harry said, trying to sit up, gasping as it jarred his ribs, and collapsed back onto the bed. 

“This is only a mild Sleeping Draught. I’ll make you sleep for a couple of hours. Your friends will understand.”

Harry sighed in defeat and took the potion from the Healer, downing it. He was out a few minutes later.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was just as frustrating as always for a certain blonde-haired boy. Pansy was again draped over Draco’s arm, much to his annoyance and his supposed guards, Crabbe and Goyle had vanished not long after they’d left the Station.

The Station.

He remembered what had happened at the Station...

***Flashback***

Draco watched as three of the Weasley children stood around Potter. The twins and their little sister. He ground his teeth in frustration and anger. How he hated the fact that they were friends with Potter, yet, he’d been refused when he’d asked the same boy to be his friend that first day during their first year... alright, so Harry had tried to talk to him afterwards, and he hadn’t wanted to listen, but that was besides the point.

Of course Weasel and Granger were there as well, though they seemed more subdued than usual. Maybe something had happened during the summer to temper their enthusiasm? Then he noticed the hold Mrs. Weasley had on Weasel’s arm, keeping him at her side and it explained things about that boy, though not Granger.

Then he realized this meant that Potter wouldn’t be so lonely that he’d be eager to be his friend like he’d hoped. He would have to wait and see what happened… then he noticed the casts on Potter’s arm and leg.

Just _what_ had happened to Potter? How had he gotten injured? Why hadn’t a Healer taken care of the injuries? Not that he cared, of course. He watched as one of the twins helped Potter on the train.

***End Flashback***

“Draco, how much longer before we make the announcement?” Pansy asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Draco sneered as he managed to finally pry her arms from around his and moved to sit next to Theo, forcing his friend to move away from the window to make sure she didn’t sit beside him again. “We’re _never_ making that kind of announcement, Pansy. Remember what I told you this summer. If you so much as breathe a word otherwise, I’ll make sure your reputation is so tarnished that only a poor man will give you a marriage contract.”

Pansy’s eyebrow rose at that, almost like she didn’t believe he’d do it, and took out a nail file. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Luna made her way to the compartment she knew held her family and smile when she saw them. It didn’t even dim when she saw Ron and Hermione sitting there. “Hello!”

“Luna,” Harry greeted with a smile and gesture for her to sit down beside him so that he was flanked by both her and Ginny, who sat beside the window. He’d asked her to sit there since leaning against the window jarred his nearly healed ribs and arm. Healer Coulter had told him that his arm and leg should be healed completely in a few more weeks, but that his ribs would take longer thanks to Weasley. “What took you so long to join us?”

“Well, it seems Pixies have infected the lower cabins of the train,” she told him with a misty smile as she stared at the ceiling.

Harry bit his lip as Weasley and Granger looked up to see what she was looking at, frowning before looking at each other, shrugging in confusion.

“And who told you that?” Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, a couple of gnomes snuck in after them. It’s said they like to eat them, you know,” she told Weasley and Granger in an air of confidence.

“I think I need to go get something from Dean,” Weasley muttered as he quickly got up. “Hermione, are you coming?” Hermione hesitated briefly before nodding and left with him, closing the door behind her.

“So Pansy’s at it again?” Ginny asked ruefully when she was sure they weren’t going to be overheard.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Again?”

“Yes, I told Crabbe and Goyle to bring her to an empty classroom in a couple days so we could… talk to her. I figured you’d want to do something about her this year, Harry, considering her attitude hasn’t changed one bit and they’re having trouble handling her. That and her father’s still trying to talk Mr. Malfoy into signing a marriage contract.”

“It’s a good thing I’ll be able to go home and get some of the potion. I can also talk to Catherine, send her to go… talk to Mr. Parkinson”

“Speaking of home,” Luna said, frowning at Harry. “What did Healer Coulter say about your injuries? How long before you’re completely healed?”

“My arm and leg should be healed in a about eight weeks but he wants to see me about my ribs. I’ll know more then. I just hope I can sneak out without anyone realizing I’m leaving the school,” Harry said with a heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly.

“Considering you could probably sign yourself out without anyone being able to say anything about it, I’m surprised you haven’t tried it before,” Fred joked, grinning mischievously.

The others laughed as Harry’s cheeks flushed slightly, having forgotten about his emancipation. “Yeah, but we all know Dumbledore wouldn’t let me use that as an excuse to leave the grounds. He’d probably use it as an excuse to show others that I’m too young to be left on my own and need supervision. Then no one would take me seriously. I just hope they accept the note I signed considering I don’t have any parents or guardians.”

“Just to change the subject, how did it go with your cousin?” Ginny asked with a sigh.

“I think my aunt and uncle finally understand that I mean what I say. Dudley’s trimmed down some more than at the start of the summer. I gave him a supply of the potion to take. Hopefully it actually takes this time. If not, I might have found a solution to the combination.”

“Oh?” George said, as they looked at Harry in interest. “Which one?”

“Hawthorn can be used instead of Willow in the controlling potion.” He watched as surprise crossed his friends’ faces. “Apparently, it’s more potent for muggles.”

“Really?” Ginny murmured, a thoughtful look on her face. “I never thought about that. We’ll have to try it on your cousin next summer.”

“For sure,” Luna said with a confident nod. “I think Snape may have something for you soon.”

“Good,” Harry murmured, laying his head back against the back seat. “This means that starting next summer, we can get all the Muggleborns situated with a Wizarding family. I’ll need to write a letter to Catherine to let her know about a possible contact and package.”

He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep a little. The last few days had been brutal enough on him, especially since every time he moved his body erupted in pain. It definitely didn’t promote restful sleep. He could hear the others talking softly amongst themselves and knew they were trying hard to be quiet so he could rest.

It was just one of many ways they showed how they cared about him and Harry felt content with that knowledge... except for that stray thought of unease that it might only be because of the potion.

With a mental shake of his head, he shoved the thought away, not really wanting to think about it.


	9. 9. Law passed

Beta’d by GhostxWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 9 – Law Passed

Summer after third year

Harry woke up in the middle of the most erotic dream he’d ever had, painfully hard, cursing the fact that he’d woken before he could finish the dream. All he could remember was long smooth fingers teasing his skin, blonde hair splayed beneath him and the most wonderful sounds coming from a perfectly shaped mouth...

He growled in annoyance and arousal. He wondered just how much more he could take of this. This was the third day in a row he’d woken to pretty much the same dream! He definitely had it bad for a particular Slytherin. The problem was when sharing a room with other boys for two of those days! And he was no closer to fixing the problem than he’d been at the start of the year!

Later, Harry lay on his stomach after taking care of his... little problem, frowning thoughtfully.

He’d realized sometime during the past few weeks. He didn’t have a clue as to why he fancied Draco so much. Was it because he liked guys or was it only Draco’s beauty that attracted him? Then that brought up the question of did he like girls at all? He liked being around Luna and Ginny, but then he didn’t like them in the same way he wanted to ‘like’ Draco. 

That brought up another question, though. Was he gay? Straight? Both? How did one go about finding these things out? He was only thirteen, after all. Should he talk about this with Sirius? Just thinking of it made him blush in embarrassment. He’d never had someone to talk to about these things before. He didn’t even know where to begin!

Trying to take his mind off his problem for a little while, he thought instead of how the last school year had gone...

When he’d heard about Sirius Black and how he’d been charged with murder, he’d decided to do some research, sneaking out of the school in order to talk to Catherine. She’d found out some interesting news about this supposed ‘mass murderer’.

How he’d been sent to Azkaban for murdering his parents, but then there was no mention of a trial – _any_ trial. It had gotten him thinking about if the papers were reporting the truth. When he’d found out that their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was a friend of his family, he’d gone to him, hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence as he got to know the man.

Remus had told Harry a little about what had happened in Godric’s Hollow the night his parents were killed, but then he’d also cautioned Harry that what he’d heard was only rumours and not fact. 

What Harry couldn’t figure out was this: if Sirius was such a good friend to his family, then why would he want them dead? Especially after everything Harry's father had done for him after Sirius had been disowned by his own mother. 

It didn’t make sense.

Then, because the Dementors were so attracted to him, Remus had taught him how to cast the Patronus Charm. The new professor had been impressed by how powerful he was and had congratulated Harry on how well he’d managed to get the concept of the spell after only two tries.

When Harry had voiced his concern where Sirius was concerned, Remus had sighed sadly and said that Voldemort could be quite convincing when he wanted to be. 

When Harry had mentioned the fact that Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban without a trial, he’d frowned and said that wasn’t possible. That no one was put there without one. The werewolf had come back to talk to him a few weeks later and agreed that he could find no mention of a trial where Sirius was concerned.

Then there was the incident between a creature named Buckbeak and Malfoy. The irritating blonde had figured that anything Harry did, he could do – and do it better, of course. He’d learned differently after Buckbeak slashed his arm, though.

Then, later that year, Granger had punched Malfoy in the face for being a little prick. Harry was of two minds about that incident, he still found that was hilarious, remembering the sound of skin on skin and then head on rock as Draco’s head smacked into the stone behind him but he’d also wanted to hex the girl for daring to touch was wasn’t hers.

While the Minister and Dumbledore had been inside Hagrid’s hut signing papers, Harry’d had the twins help him free the Hippogriff. They’d all laughed at the look on Fudge’s face when he realized that he wasn’t going to witness an execution. Even Dumbledore had made fun of the idiot. 

Later, he’d learned that his suspicions about his godfather had been right. 

Sirius Black was innocent. 

It had been Peter Pettigrew who’d betrayed his parents’ location to Voldemort. Then he’d found out that Sirius had gone to Dumbledore for help, carrying an injured Harry in his arms.

The next day, Sirius had been dragged off to the ministry and from there to Azkaban to be forgotten and Harry had been dumped on the Dursley’s doorstep.

Later, when Harry had realized that Pettigrew had been under his nose the entire time, he’d been _furious_! But he’d stopped Sirius and Remus from killing the betraying rat, knowing that if they killed him, he would lose some of his new family before they could get to know each other. No, it was better to let the authorities deal with Pettigrew and clear his godfather.

Sirius had offered to take Harry into his home if he wanted it, instead of returning to his relatives’ home. He’d felt hope and happiness surge through him at the thought of living with someone who’d actually love him.

Then all hell had broken loose.

Remus had turned into a werewolf in front of everyone, but thanks to Sirius, no one was harmed. Snape had even done his part to protect them, even after Harry had stunned him back in the Shrieking Shack... probably so Snape could torture him himself, Harry thought to himself with a smirk.

But in the end, Sirius was captured by Aurors after the Dementors’ attack had been foiled.

Harry had felt miserable, considering he’d just found the man and he’d been about to lose him again, only this time permanently. Luna had smiled dreamily like she did when she got a vision and told him to talk to the others.

Together, they’d managed to sneak Sirius out of lock-up, out of Hogwarts and into Storm Manor using Harry’s invisibility cloak he’d gotten back in first year from Dumbledore before all the trouble had begun between the two of them.

Right now, Sirius was confined to either this Manor or the Potter one, but at least he could go outside without worrying about who would see him now that Harry had put Storm and Potter Manors under Unplottable and Concealing charms, thanks to Remus’ help. Now, not even Dumbledore could enter either property without being invited in and everyone who needed to know where either of the properties were already knew how to get in. 

Of course, it also helped that Sirius had somehow managed to get back the blood samples Dumbledore had thought well hidden. It was a good thing Harry had spoken to the Potions master a few weeks after school had started. The disguises they used for the parties was coming in handy, anyway.

Harry was already working with Remus to make three more of his bigger properties the same way, in case he needed them and as it was going now, it looked like was going to need them soon. He needed to separate the muggles from the witches and wizards... at least the ones who were providing him with muggle babies.

This brought his thoughts back to the book Snape had yet to deliver to him. He had a room set up here at Storm Manor for it... the same room that held the book listing his followers, in fact. The walls of the room listed the ones who were out and about, where they were and if they needed assistance. Two guards were inside the room at all times, working in shifts so that if help was needed, they could send it.

The book listing all the magical children was just what Harry needed to further his plans of taking Muggleborns out of the muggle populace, and since no one realized they were missing, no one complained. 

He just hoped Dumbledore didn’t realize what was happening otherwise he might try to interfere.

“Master?” Retra asked hesitantly, fidgeting beside his bed. 

Harry sighed and looked over at the house-elf. “Yes?”

“Mr. Malfoy requests your presence in the study, Master.”

Harry frowned, wondering why the elder Malfoy would be here. Ah well, it saved him from having to contact the man to get Ogden for him so he could find out about the law concerning Muggleborns. “Thank you, Retra,” Harry murmured as he threw the blankets off and padded silently into his closet.

“I’m going to have some company in the next hour. Can you make sure I have some tea and snacks in my office when they arrive?” Harry asked before he pulled a shirt over his head. He smiled at his clothes. They may not be as expensively made as Malfoy’s but they were still comfortable enough for him. Maybe, when he was older and stopped growing, he’d buy himself expensive clothes. He just didn’t see the need for it at the moment.

Harry walked back into his room, picking up the comb off his dresser and trying to make sense of his unruly hair. He sighed in disgust when it refused to do what he wanted it to do. “Maybe if you let it grow, Master? It might behave then,” Retra said as he went to stand beside Harry, head tipped to one side as he looked at Harry’s hair.

“Maybe when I’m a little older. If I let it grow now, people might think I look like a girl,” Harry said dismissively and left Retra to finish his work, walking down the stairs and into his office where Lucius sipped at his tea, waiting patiently for Harry to show up and flipping through a book in his lap. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he realized the man was reading the book Snape had been given.

He took his wand out, his anger boiling in his veins. He hadn’t given the man permission to snoop in what didn’t belong to him. With a flick of his wand, the book slammed shut, startling Lucius at its suddenness and he whirled around to see Harry standing there. 

Walking into the room, Harry closed the door softly behind him. “Did I give you permission to look through that book, Lucius?” Harry asked mildly as he walked over to where Lucius was sitting, taking the book from the man.

“Forgive me, My Lord. I didn’t think you’d mind,” Lucius murmured, putting his cup down on the coffee table.

Harry forced Lucius to look up at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Never assume, Lucius. When I give you a task to do, it’s not so you can snoop through what you carry for me.” 

“Forgive me my Lord, but I was thinking that if Mr. Ogden manages to pass the Muggleborn law, you’re going to need a way to find their names amongst all the other,” Lucius murmured, fighting the sudden pain that shot through his body as he realized he’d done something wrong and Harry was furious with him.

Harry walked over to his desk, placing the book on its surface so he could take it to the proper room later. “What do you mean, Lucius?”

“I was thinking that you could, perhaps create a book like that one but one that would list only the Muggleborns so that the one in charge of the new division would know where to send agents to collect the children,” Lucius said, his hands clenching in his lap to keep from begging for forgiveness, if only to stop the pain, sweat beading on his forehead. 

Harry was impressed at how long he could bear the painful curse, though it raised questions. The Death Eaters were going to be able to adjust to the new addition to the potion sooner than he’d like. He was going to have to talk to Fred and George. Maybe they could use one of the other Death Eaters that no one would miss...

But Lucius had a point. He needed a way to keep track of the Muggleborns not just all the magical children. Otherwise it would be too time consuming going from address to address to find the Muggleborn children. “And you know how to create such a book?” Harry asked as he came to stand beside the older man. He didn’t want to end the pain Lucius was under just yet, after all, the blonde man needed to learn that you didn’t take things for granted.

“I believe I might have something in the books at Malfoy Manor,” Lucius managed to choke out and Harry could finally hear the pain in his voice and he smiled in satisfaction before he reached out and tipped Lucius’ head back to look him in the eyes.

“I forgive you this time, Lucius, but don’t make it into a habit. I like my privacy. Look into your books and see if you can make me a modified book to list only the Muggleborns and bring it to me when you’re done. Now, I want you to go get Mr. Ogden. I need to know how he’s doing with trying to pass that law for the Muggleborns,” Harry told him and smiled at the look of surprise that crossed Lucius’ face.

“Very well, my Lord. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Lucius murmured and made to leave the room.

Sighing, Harry stared out the window, his thoughts returning to Draco once more. He really needed to talk to someone who had some experience in matters of the heart... or something like it. “Retra,” he called out with a weary sigh, heading over to his desk.

The house-elf appeared within seconds. “Master?”

“Can you get Sirius for me? I need some advice,” Harry murmured as he sat down at his desk to read the monthly reports sent by the Goblin Masaryk had hired to do his books. He still didn’t understand them, but at least it wasn’t as complicated as what he’d had to deal with before. “Lucius is going to get Mr. Ogden so I can find out how well it’s going with passing the Muggleborn law, so I’ll need some tea when they get here.”

“Master Harry hasn’t eaten yet. Would you like something?” Retra asked as he looked up at Harry, making no move to go on his errand.

“Yeah, maybe a sandwich,” Harry said in a distracted tone.

He didn’t see Retra frown at him or even leave.

“Master Harry,” he heard suddenly, making him jump in surprise. Looking up, he was surprised to see Campion looking at him with a look of disapproval. “You need to eat properly.”

Harry felt his eyebrows rise in surprise and amusement. He was being giving a lecture by a house-elf... no matter that it was the oldest and strictest of them all. “Yes, Campion, I know, but I’m about to have company-“ He broke off when Campion walked over to him, put a hand on his arm and they were suddenly in the dining room, surprising the twins, the girls and Sirius who’d been enjoying their breakfast. 

Silence descended on the room.

“They can wait. Eat,” the house-elf ordered, ignoring everyone else in the room. The elder house-elf glared at him until, with an amused sigh, Harry began filling a plate with food. When he was sure that Harry would eat properly, he vanished to go back to his work.

“What was that all about?” Fred asked with his eyebrows as high as they could go.

“Retra ratted me out to Campion. When the traitor asked what I wanted for breakfast, I said I only wanted a sandwich. They’re determined to make sure I’m well fed,” Harry said good-naturedly. He wasn’t even irritated with Retra for pulling such a stunt. He knew they only wanted the best for him and were determined to make sure he got it.

Everyone laughed. “So, who’s coming over?”

“I just sent Mr. Malfoy to get Mr. Ogden. I wanted to know how far he got on passing the Muggleborn law. I realize this’ll mean a new division within the ministry, but it can’t be helped. Lucius volunteered to do some research on spells that can take the names of Muggleborns from one book and list them in another as they’re born so they can be removed from the muggle populace.”

“Makes sense. You could even get it so that as each Muggleborn is removed from the muggle world, the name would then erase itself from the one in the new division,” Ginny suggested, surprising everyone.

“That’s a good idea,” Sirius murmured as he thought that through. “It would certainly make the list smaller that way. Have you figured out who they’d put to be in charge of that division?” Sirius asked curiously.

“Hopefully someone we can count on. Maybe I’ll... ‘suggest’... putting Lucius in charge. If he’s placed in a position to direct people on where to find the Muggleborns, then I won’t have to worry about some idiot trying to make a name for him - or her - self.” 

The others nodded and they went back to their meal. “Sirius, I’m going to need to talk to you later,” Harry said as they were leaving the table.

“Of course, just send a house-elf to find me when you’re ready.”

* * *

Harry was standing at his desk, papers and book put away, when Lucius entered with Mr. Ogden in tow. “Mr. Ogden,” Harry said pleasantly gesturing towards the sitting area. “I’m glad you could take time off your busy schedule to visit for a little.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy told me you wanted an update on how I was doing with the Muggleborn law. I’m pleased to announce that it passed a couple of weeks ago thanks to those three Muggleborns you place with Wizarding families. They saw the progress made from last year to this year and agreed that it made more sense to limit the interaction of our world with the muggles. I meant to send you a letter to let you know, but I figured that since school was almost out, that I would deliver the good news in person,” Mr. Ogden said in excitement.

“That’s great news. What’s the next step?” Harry asked as he poured them each a cup of tea.

“Well, everyone’s in agreement that a division has to be opened to handle the removal of the Muggleborns and to relocate them here. There are a few candidates, but we haven’t chosen anyone as yet,” Mr. Ogden murmured as he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it over to Harry. “These are the names of the candidates, if you wanted to look them over.”

Harry skimmed through it, noting that he recognized a few names. It appeared that Mr. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley had put their names down to head the department, but Harry cringed inwardly at either man being in charge of such a delicate process. “If I might make a suggestion..?”

“Of course,” Mr. Ogden said, sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Well, we need someone who can deal with this in a delicate manner. I know for a fact, especially after dealing with him myself, Mr. Weasley wouldn’t be the best one to pick to head the department. He’s too struck on all things muggle made. Mr. Parkinson, I haven’t met in person, but having dealt with his daughter, I don’t think he’d be a good candidate either. What if Mr. Malfoy were put in charge of the department?” Harry ignored the startled look Lucius threw him.

Mr. Ogden looked at Lucius in surprise and blinked. “I’m surprised you didn’t volunteer your name, Mr. Malfoy. That would be a good way to make sure the children would be treated with respect and diplomacy.”

“I-“ Lucius had no answer for him, too surprised to actually string a full sentence together. Harry watched the aristocrat take a deep breath, probably getting himself together, he thought in amusement. “I would be honoured to take such a position,” Lucius murmured with a slight smile, even if it was a little forced.

“Good!” Mr. Ogden said before he riffled through his bag for a minute. “Fill this out, for propriety’s sake. We wouldn’t want people to say we favoured you above them because we chose you yet you hadn’t even applied for the job.”

“You can use the quill on the desk,” Harry murmured and watched as Lucius nodded jerkily and walk over to the desk to fill out the form. “Tell me, Mr. Ogden, were there many people who opposed the law?”

“Just a few,” Mr. Ogden murmured as he took a sip of his tea. “Headmaster Dumbledore and a few of the pure-bloods, but when they saw the progress made with the first three, they changed their minds about opposing the law. In the end we won forty to ten.”

“Good. Now, the next thing to address should be schooling. I noticed last summer that a few of the orphanages don’t have teachers. That doesn’t seem to give the right picture when you think that those children are our future. How can they join the working force if they have no education?”

“There aren’t teachers in the orphanages?” Mr. Ogden asked in surprise. “But I get yearly reports from the Board of Governors on how much they need for teachers outside of Hogwarts. How can that be?”

“How indeed,” Harry murmured, wondering who was lining their pockets instead of paying for proper teachers. “I think you should investigate. I know I’m currently paying three teachers to go to certain orphanages and teach the children there. The ones in charge said that no one’s ever gone around to see if they needed teachers or not.”

Just then, Lucius came back, handing Mr. Ogden the page. “Good. So when can you start?”

“I-“ Lucius began only to be cut off by Harry.

“Oh, Mr. Malfoy could probably start anytime, isn’t that right?” Harry asked with an innocent look on his face.

“Actually, I was due to start my vacation at the end of this week, perhaps I could start afterwards?” Lucius said with a tight smile. 

Mr. Ogden smiled brightly. “Excellent idea! Everyone deserves time off!” he said, clapping Lucius on the shoulder in his enthusiasm, missing the slight glare Malfoy threw at him. “I’ll send you some files so you can go through some candidates who could work in your division. We can talk more about it over the rest of this week.”

“Thank you,” Lucius murmured coolly.

“Retra will show you to the Floo, Mr. Ogden. I’m sure we’ll talk some more about what needs to be done to the Wizarding world.” 

“Of course,” the old man said, shaking Harry’s hand before he followed the house-elf, who’d appeared at his name, out of the study.

Lucius waited nervously for Harry to speak, knowing there was going to be more talk... especially about the new job Harry had just volunteered him for.

Harry hid a smile, knowing the older man hated being put on the spot, but he needed someone he could trust. Besides, if Lucius Malfoy was going to become part of Harry’s family through Draco, then he might as well put his future father-in-law in a position where he was in charge of something important.

“Speak your mind, Lucius,” Harry murmured after a few minutes of silence. 

“Are you sure this is a wise choice, my Lord?” Lucius asked carefully, not wanting to anger Harry.

“Are you saying that you’d make a poor choice to be put in charge of something this important?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“No, my Lord. I simply didn’t think you’d want me of all people in charge of something as important to your plans as this,” Lucius said after a few minutes of thoughts.

Ever the diplomat, Harry thought, smirking at the man before him. “I have no problem trusting that you’ll use your judgement wisely where my plans are concerned, Lucius. Now, I want you to talk to your wife. I would like her to come here and teach us Wizarding etiquette.”

He nearly laughed at the incredulous look on the blonde’s face. Honestly, you’d have thought he’d said he wanted the woman to strip naked and dance in front of a barroom full of drunks! “Wizarding etiquette?” Lucius asked in surprise.

“Of course. If I’m going to bring the Wizarding world back to the glory it was before we started exposing our world to the muggles, I need to know certain things. And since you like to tell everyone that you’re a pure-blood family, who better to ask? She can begin when you start your new job.”

“Of course, my Lord. I’ll tell her when I get home,” Lucius murmured as he managed to recover from his shock.

“I want you to arrange a party for Friday.”

“Yes, my Lord. I’ll see to it that Draco’s asleep as usual,” Lucius murmured, straightening up to his regal pose.

“Make sure Snape’s there. I have a job for him. Now go.”

Lucius nodded and left so Harry could go back to his desk.

* * *

Draco stood at his bedroom window, going over the changes he’d noticed in the last couple of years.

The first being Crabbe and Goyle. They’d started last year with sticking close to him. He hadn’t complained because it meant that Pansy left him alone most of the time. This year, after dropping her little bombshell, Pansy had started to act strange too. She’d still clung to him, but not as much as before. She’d also stopped mentioning their supposed wedding contract... which was a relief.

But he couldn’t help wonder why.

He’d also noticed that others who were interested in him backed off quickly when the girl was around him. 

He was going to have to find out what had happened to her to change her this drastically.

Then there was his father and mother. 

On certain nights, they seemed excited about something, but refused to speak of it in front of him. He’d remember eating supper, then waking up in his bed the next morning. That in itself was strange, especially since he couldn’t remember how he _got_ there. It had started two summers ago, only a couple of times, then last year it had happened five times. 

Were his parents giving him something so he wouldn’t witness what they were doing?

Then there was Potter and his friends. At the train station at the start of school, Harry had been injured. No amount of snooping or threatening told Draco why he’d been injured, nor had it told him why he was still injured when the first Quidditch match had been played a month and a half later.

He’d noticed the black haired boy favouring his ribs a little and had wondered about it. He’d thought to ask him, but had figure Potter wouldn’t tell him anyway.

He’d taken to watching the other boy whenever possible, being careful not to draw attention to the fact that he seemed to be becoming almost obsessed with it. Draco knew there was something different with Potter and he was determined to find out what that was. He remembered one instance he couldn’t explain...

***Flashback***

Draco was walking towards the Slytherin Common Room when he heard a noise coming down one of the unused corridors. Frowning, he followed the sound, wondering who would be exploring the dungeons this late.

When he got to the end, he realized he could make out the shape of someone a little ahead of him but was still too far away to tell who it was. Hurrying his pace, he managed to close the distance a little.

He was halfway to his prey when he realized it was Harry Potter walking ahead of him. Where could he be going? And why in the dungeons? Following all the twisting corridors that Potter took, Draco began to wonder if the other boy knew he was being followed or if he even knew where he was going.

Draco frowned when Potter stopped in front of an empty portrait, seemed to hesitated for a couple of seconds before going in. He didn’t remember this door. He walked nearer, to see if Potter would come out again.

When five minutes went by and Potter hadn’t reappeared, he decided to go see what the other boy was up to. Being as quiet as possible, he entered the room... and was surprised to find it empty. Walking completely in, he did a quick visual search of the room he stood in, surprised at the amount of dust everywhere. Obviously the house-elves hadn’t cleaned these rooms in quite a while. Draco noticed footprints in the dust on the floor and smiled as he followed them, thinking he had Potter now.

The footprints led him to the smaller of the three bedrooms... which seemed to have been a nursery or some such thing, he realized when he opened the door. He also realized he had a problem... no more footprints in this room. It was like Potter vanished into thin air.

Blinking in surprise, he froze as his mind went blank before he retraced his steps, positive he’d missed something. He’d begun looking around the living room when a noise from upstairs drew his attention and he dove for the nearest closet.

He watched through the crack in the door as Potter looked down at the floor with a slight frown on his face, before glancing over at where Draco was hiding. He held his breath, hoping the dark-haired boy wouldn’t come investigate as he realized he was following Draco’s footprints. He cursed himself for a fool. He should’ve left when he had the chance. If Potter decided to follow those prints to see who had followed him, he was busted.

He gulped as quietly as he could as he watched the other boy smirk slightly but when all Harry did was leave the suite without a backward glance, he sighed in relief, hoping the dark haired teen wasn’t waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Draco waited another five minutes to make sure he wouldn’t get caught before leaving his hiding spot. He hurried out of the suite and down the corridor, feeling a surge of relief when he found it empty. If he’d bothered to look back, he might have noticed the glint of light shining off a familiar pair of glasses when the door opened and closed...

***End Flashback***

Draco wondered just what Potter and his posse were up to. He’d caught the five of them talking together in hushed voices in the library numerous times. At first he’d thought they were doing their lessons together, but after the third time of their conversation stopping whenever someone got too close to their table, he’d started to wonder just what was going on.

He’d been unable to find out just what that was, but he had a plan on how he could find out next year...

Their usual fighting was still going on... 

Draco didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. He was finding that every time they fought, he felt kind of frustrated, for some reason. He attributed it to the fact that he couldn’t seem to get the upper hand with the dark-haired boy.

He needed to think of some way to get back at Potter, one way or another...

* * *

Later that day, Harry finally screwed up his courage enough to lock himself into his office with Sirius.

“What’s the problem?” Sirius asked, curiosity clear in his eyes.

“What age were you when you figured out who you liked more?” Harry asked, his cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment.

He watched as Sirius’ eyebrows rose in amusement. “Who I liked more?” 

Harry glared at him, not amused and clearly uncomfortable with the subject. “I mean which gender you took more of an... interest in.” Sirius’ lips twitched suspiciously. Harry huffed in exasperation before he angrily pushed himself away from his desk and went to stand over by the window. “Just forget it,” he muttered, glaring at the garden outside.

He heard Sirius come to stand beside him and sighed under the weight of his godfather’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Harry. I know this isn’t an amusing subject. I was just surprised that you’d choose me to talk to about this.”

Harry rested his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes. “It’s not like I have anyone else to ask about these things,” he muttered tiredly. It was times like this that he wished his parents were still alive.

Sirius pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Harry in a comforting hug. “Are you trying to figure out which gender you like most?” he asked gently.

Harry nodded, returning the hug. “I’m so confused. I... there’s a boy at school that I just can’t stop wanting to get close to and I’m not sure why. How can you tell what it means?”

“Harry,” Sirius began, sighing as he carded his fingers through Harry’s unruly locks. “The only way you’ll really know which direction your preference lies, is to experiment. Why don’t you start by kissing a girl you like and see if it becomes more than that? If it doesn’t, then try a boy. It might not be the one you like from school, but it’ll tell you more.” He forced Harry to look at him. “Just remember that in the Wizarding world, even if you like boys, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Gender doesn’t really matter here.”

“Alright,” Harry murmured with a slight smile, feeling better now that he’d actually talked to someone. 

Sirius smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Whatever your choice, Harry, I’ll always love you. Never forget that.”

Harry’s smile deepened and he rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder, sighing in contentment. He now had someone he could consider as a father figure, he realized happily. This was what he’d been missing in his life. Suddenly he frowned as he realized Sirius hadn’t really answered his question. “Where _does_ your preference lie?” 

He felt the rumble of laughter begin deep inside his godfather and couldn’t help but smile. “Both, you rascal,” he said and began tickling Harry’s ribs. “Now go play!”

Laughing, Harry went in search of the others.

* * *

That Thursday, Remus finally sent word that he had managed to lose his tail and was ready to come to Storm Manor.

Harry sent him a Portkey.

He smiled as he watched Sirius pace the yard outside the back door as they waited for the werewolf to appear. “Calm down, Sirius. You’d think you hadn’t seen him in years instead of a couple of weeks,” he teased gently from where he lay with his head on Luna’s lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sirius whirled around, glaring at him until he realized that he was being teased and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m just worried about him,” he said as he collapsed on the grass beside them, his eyes gleaming as he eyed the two speculatively.

“No, Sirius, it’s not what you think. Luna and Ginny are the sisters I never had, just like the twins are the brothers I never had. We’re just family,” Harry said when he noticed it, smirking as his godfather frowned at him. 

“Yes,” Luna murmured in amusement, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Because, let’s face it, Harry’s more interested in someone else that isn’t part of the family... yet.”

They were distracted by Remus suddenly appearing a few feet in front of them. “Remus!” Sirius exclaimed joyously as he jumped to his feet to give his best friend a welcoming hug.

The two of them sat down beside Harry and Luna. “Harry, you’re looking good.”

“Thanks, Professor. I relax better at home than I do at the Dursleys,” Harry murmured lazily, eyes closed, Luna’s fingers lulling him into a more relaxed state. Now if only it was a certain boy...

Remus’ eyebrows rose at the wording. “Is this where you’re going to stay, Sirius?” he asked instead of commenting.

Sirius shrugged indifferently. “The only other choice I have is Grimmauld Place and I really don’t want to go to that dreary place. I’m much more content to stay here.”

“That’s good, because Dumbledore approached me a couple of days ago wanting to know if I knew where you were. Seems he has a use for you,” Remus told him as he plucked out a couple of blades of grass.

Harry blinked when he felt Luna stiffen slightly and noticed her frowning as she played with his hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing good will come from his meddling,” she murmured as she looked up at Sirius. “Avoid him. He wants to use you to get Harry under his control. Nothing he’s tried so far had managed to work, but he knows you have feelings for each other and that you’d do anything to protect Harry.”

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. “What are my options?”

“Be a pawn to be discarded when he has no further use for you or be an ally to your godson. One leads to death, the other is still uncertain but has a better chance of success.” 

Harry, used to the way Luna spoke, nodded in understanding. The two adults looked at him questioningly. “She means Dumbledore will get rid of you once he gets what he wants out of you... meaning me under his control. Your only other choice is to side with me against him,” Harry said with a shrug. “The choice is ultimately yours to make.”

Sirius gave a bark like laugh. “It’s not much of a choice. I’ll go whichever way Harry goes.”

“Glad to hear you say that,” Harry said with a smile before he turned his look onto the werewolf. “What about you, Professor?”

“Harry, you don’t have to call me Professor,” Remus admonished gently.

“Out of all the teachers that taught me anything at Hogwarts, I learned more from you. Please forgive me if I honour you by thinking of you as a true teacher. No matter what you say, I’ll always call you professor.”

Remus looked stunned. Apparently no one had ever said that to him. “Sirius and I are the only ones left out of the Marauders... I don’t consider Pettigrew one of us anymore. Out of all of us, Harry, your father was the only one who had a child. I could not, in good conscious go against one who’s my family any more than Sirius could. Knowing how much Dumbledore has betrayed us all, I could never believe anything he says.”

“Good. Luna?” The two adults blinked in surprise when Luna held out a couple of phials to them. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. It’s the same thing I gave to the others. It’ll shield your minds from others.”

He watched them as they looked at each other before Sirius shrugged and downed the potion. Remus hesitated a little longer before he drank the potion.

“I also added a tracking spell to it so that if you’re ever in trouble, we’ll know where you are and help you out. Now, Professor, would you be interested in teaching more Defensive arts?”

Remus blinked at him as he thought about that before he nodded. “I’d like that.”

“We can start this afternoon,” Harry said as he rolled up to his feet. “Come on. I need to add your signatures to the Portal Room.”

“Portal Room?” Sirius asked, frowning in confusion as they followed Harry into the house.

“Two years ago, I found an incantation that allowed the caster to create a ‘door’ between two points. My first ones were my closet at the Dursleys and here at Storm Manor. It was how I could go from one place to another without anyone realizing I was gone. Now I have one at the Weasleys, Luna’s home and Hogwarts. I can add as many as I want and they’re all connected as long as you know where they are, where you’re going and if the Portal recognizes your magical signature.”

“Clever,” Remus murmured with a smile.

“Oh, that’s not all. I also figured in the fact that someone could either stumble over the Portals, or sneak through, so I added extra security. I added Palm Pads on each side of the door to the Portal Room. If their signature isn’t added to it, they can’t leave the room.”

“Very clever,” Sirius said, impressed. 

When they got close to the Portal Room, the two men notice the window in the wall, showing the empty room inside. Harry went over to the door and placed his hand on the part that seemed to glow slightly. They were surprised when the door clicked before swinging inward. Grinning, Harry gestured for them to go in.

Once inside, he closed the door and strode to the furthest corner of the room. Looking around, the two men realized that what they’d taken as a window was, in fact, a mirror on this side. “It’s so we can monitor whoever tries to come in without permission,” Harry explained. “Sirius, if you’ll put your hand on the wall?”

Sirius blinked at him in surprise but did as Harry said. Harry whispered the words and they watched as that part of the wall glowed for a few seconds. “Remus, your turn.” He did the same thing and smiled at the two men. “Done. Now all you have to do is think of the place you want to go to when you’re touching it and it’ll connect to it, as long as there’s a Portal on the other side. When the twins joined me here, I thought their signatures would only register on the one in their room, but it seems that because all the Portals link together, so do their signatures. Oh and don’t forget to say how many people are going through so that the Portal can close behind the last person.”

Harry walked over to the door and smirked when Sirius went to open the door and it remained firmly closed. 

“This is another thing I have to add your signatures to. Touch the panel on the side of the door.” Sirius’ eyebrow rose but he did as Harry said. Whispering the words to the spell that would add Sirius’ signature, his smile deepened when the door clicked and swung open. “It works.” Before he could say anything else, Remus placed his hand on the panel and waited for Harry to say the spell before he followed Sirius out of the room.

“Retra’ll assign you a house-elf, Remus. There’re thirteen rooms left open, so you’ll have your choice of which one you want for yourself,” Harry said, smiling as Retra appeared at his name, nodding as he caught the reference to assignment. 

“Harry? Just how many rooms do you have here?” Remus asked in surprise. “And if there’s only thirteen rooms left, just who else lives here?”

“Well, I have around sixty rooms, most of which are taken by guards. I also have a Mediwizard who pulls double duty at Potter Manor when he’s not needed here. I’ve converted two for Dudley to use when he’s here. Then there’s you, Sirius, me, Luna, Ginny, Catherine and the twins so far. Some of the guards stay here full time, but the others travel between here and Potter Manor where they’re needed more.”

Remus looked slightly dazed. “Is that why you bought such a big home?”

Harry shrugged slightly. “At the time I bought this place, I only had a vague idea of the possibilities. Now I’m glad I bought it. Once I figure which other one of my properties to put under the Unplottable and Concealing charms, some of the rooms here will be emptied out so that there’s guards to protect those home, too.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think of these things. Besides, now that I can take the Muggleborns out of the muggle population, things are going to move a lot faster.”

* * *

Remus sighed as he leaned against the stone railing later that day, watching Harry interact with the others. He’d been worried that Harry was growing up too quickly, but watching him play a game of Quidditch with the others, he had to smile at the obvious fun they were having.

Later, Harry sought him out, smiling, his face flushed from flying. “Professor, I wanted to know when you wanted to start those Defensive lessons.”

“Harry, sit with me for a while,” Remus said instead of answering him.

Harry frowned but leaned back against the ledge. “What’s up?”

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do? All these plans?”

“Why not? I know that if I’d been raised in the Wizarding world, I’d have been better prepared for what I got tossed into in first year. I didn’t know _anything_ ,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow. “I let what others told me influence my first decisions and now I’m regretting it.”

“Ronald Weasley?”

“Yeah. If I’d known more about where I was going and how everything worked, I might have realized that Weasley was just using me for my so-called fame, which was something else I didn’t understand. _Why_ I was famous.”

Remus looked at him in surprise. “No one told you about what happened to you and your parents?”

Harry shook his head.

“If it’s any consolation, I hear you’re learning more than even your mother did at your age and that’s good. The only difference between the two of you is that she didn’t have the opposition at the school you have. I hear Ronald is still trying to get people to see you as something you’re not,” Remus said with a thoughtful smile. “You realize that by ignoring him, you’re actually working against him, right?”

Harry smiled up at him. “I know. It’s why he’s having such a hard time finding support. Even his own house is getting tired of all his ranting and raving.”

“If he keeps it up, you’re going to have to do something about him.”

“I know,” Harry said, shrugging dismissively. “I have plans for him. I just can’t implement them... yet.”

“And what’s that?” Remus asked warily.

“He’s going to be used as an example, along with a few others. I need someone to use to teach spells on over the next few years. I figure he’ll make a good puppet.”

Remus looked at him in surprise before he shook his head in amusement. “I think you could give Voldemort a few lessons on torment, Harry. Just be careful it doesn’t come back and bite you.”

“If everything goes the way I plan, I won’t have to worry about it. About those lessons..?”

“We can start tomorrow, after lunch.”

* * *

At the party the next night, Harry smiled at the way things were going. Leaving Fred in charge of auctioning off the slaves, he led Snape into the room across the hall.

“My Lord? You wished to speak with me?” Snape murmured as he stood beside the couch where a tea service had appeared.

“Yes, Severus,” Harry murmured as he sat down in the chair. He waited for Snape to sit down as he poured each of them a cup of tea. “Before I tell you the reason why I wanted to speak to you privately, I wanted to know why you never partake of the... activities in the ballroom.”

Snape sneered in disgust as he thought about the activities going on right now. “I’ve never been one to... _partake_... in sleeping around with everyone.” The older man cleared his throat in embarrassment and Harry could practically hear the thoughts going through his head. _‘Why do I have to tell this to a child? It’s none of his business!’_ Harry was actually surprised when Snape continued, though he hadn’t expected it. “I’d rather sleep with just one person,” he murmured softly, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

“Anyone in particular?” he asked mildly, his curiosity peaked as to whom Snape had a sexual interest in and if he was actually enjoying the pleasure of that person’s attention.

Snape looked down at his cup as if the spoon he was using to stir the milk into his tea held the utmost interest for him. “It doesn’t matter anymore, my Lord. He has no interest in me,” he finally murmured. If Harry hadn’t been paying attention, he might have missed the slight look of sadness that flickered across Snape’s features before it was gone.

“Who?” Harry asked gently, wondering if he could get Snape to say the name out loud.

After a few minutes, Harry didn’t think he would get an answer from the Potions master then the man surprised him by answering him anyway. “Remus Lupin, my Lord, but by now he’s probably far away from here. It no longer matters.”

Harry stared at his cup for a few minutes, thinking hard. He wondered if Remus shared feelings for the Potions master, too. He’d have to ask the werewolf, just like he’d have to research ways to help Remus with his monthly transformations. There had to be a way that man could go through the transformations without being in so much pain every time...

“What would you do if this man shared your feelings?” he asked finally, looking up at the dark haired man on the couch. “What would you be willing to do?”

Snape sighed slightly before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore, my Lord,” he repeated. “It’ll never happen.”

“But if he did, what would you be willing to do to make sure you were together?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Anything,” Snape whispered before taking a sip of his tea to keep himself from saying more.

“Under my reign, Severus, everyone has to make sure that their lines continue on. If this man were willing, would you be willing to bear a child for him?”

Snape looked at him in surprise and in slight embarrassment. “It would depend, my Lord. I’d... We’d have to discuss it between us. Why?”

Harry shook his head. “I have an idea, but I don’t want to get your hopes up before I test something out. Would you be willing to give me a phial of blood?” he asked as he held out an empty phial he was surprised he had in his pocket. It took him a few minutes to remember he had the same clothes he’d been wearing when he’d been at Potter Manor earlier.

Snape’s eyebrow rose and Harry could see the internal battle warring in the professor’s eyes. Curiosity finally won out. He took the phial from Harry, cut his finger enough to bleed and filled the phial, before handing it back to Harry.

“Now,” Harry said as he pocketed the phial. “I want you to drop a few hints to Dumbledore about the diary Harry Potter destroyed a couple of years ago. Plant the seed of doubt that it might not be the only one, that it might not be simply a fluke that the diary had been Voldemort.” Harry ignored the slight flinch Snape gave at the mention of the hated name.

Snape looked at him in surprise. “May I ask why, my Lord.”

Harry frowned slightly in disapproval. He wanted his orders to be followed, not questioned, but seeing as Snape was in his rights to know why he was asking this of him, he let it slide... this time. “I don’t think that that man would only create one way to keep himself linked to this world. There has to be more. Dumbledore has more time than I do to search for such things... and it’ll keep him occupied elsewhere.” 

Snape’s eyebrow rose. “And he won’t look to interfere with your plans,” the Potions master murmured. It wasn’t a question.

“The next party will be in three weeks. You can give your report then. Good night, Severus.”

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Snape put his cup down. “My Lord,” Snape murmured, bowing before he left.

Things were falling into place, Harry thought in satisfaction as he stood up and walked into the ballroom where the last of the slaves was being auctioned off. With a sigh, Harry began wandering the halls, wondering if he could sneak off to Potter Manor. 

Deciding against it, he began to walk around Malfoy Manor while he waited for the people in the room to finish their fun. He was losing interest in these little parties. He felt someone’s hand on his arm and smiled as he recognized the familiar pressure of the hand against him and he looked back at Ginny. “Want some company?” she asked softly.

“I’m alright, Gin. I just don’t want to watch a bunch of old men doing... that tonight,” Harry murmured, gesturing in the direction of the ballroom where the men were busy using the slaves, as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

She smiled up at him and squeezed gently before she left him to roam the halls by himself. He was looking at a portrait when a voice he hadn’t thought to hear came from behind him, making him freeze in surprise. “That’s my grandfather, Abraxas,” Draco murmured, as he came to a stop beside Harry, weaving slightly.

Was Draco sleepwalking? Harry thought, stopping himself from turning to look at the boy he’d been dreaming about. “Was he a good man?” he asked softly, keeping his eyes on the portrait with an effort.

Draco blinked and looked over at Harry. “He was to me. I don’t know about anyone else,” he said with a shrug. “Who are you?”

Harry finally turned to look at the blonde boy and felt his breath catch in his chest at the sleepy rumpled look Draco wore.

“Are you just part of my dream?”

It took a few seconds for Draco’s last words to register through the sudden fog Harry found himself in. How he wanted to do more than just look at this boy, but he didn’t dare. Then a though occurred to him and he smiled slowly. “Yes, Draco, I’m part of your dream.” He turned to fully face Draco. “Do you often wander in your dreams?”

Draco frowned at the floor before he looked back up at Harry. “Sometimes. The last time I saw some kids from school being led away by strangers. I couldn’t make sense of the dream, though. Who’re you?”

Harry smiled coyly and moved closer to the other boy and did what he’d always wanted to do. He reached out and caressed Draco’s smooth cheek before he leaned closer and let his fingers threat through the soft, tangled hair. It was just as soft and silky as he’d always imagined it to be, he realized. “Go back to bed and sleep some more, Draco,” he murmured in the other’s ear, closing his eyes at the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon coming off Draco. “I’m sure we’ll meet again someday.”

“Alright,” Draco murmured breathlessly before he turned away from Harry and walked all the way back up the stairs.

Harry took quite a few deep breaths to calm himself.

He _never_ should have touched Draco. 

He could still feel Draco’s hair against his tingling fingers and clenched them into fists. He was playing a dangerous game with the blonde. He was moving too fast. He needed to figure himself out before he took this too far. His plans depended on it.

When he figured he had himself under control, he made his way back to the ballroom just as Fred was auctioning off the Muggleborn children, all of whom had been given something to keep them dazed until Harry did the spell that would tie them to the Wizarding family who bought them. 

As each ‘sale’ was finalized, Harry took each ‘parents’ and child into the study across the hallway and did the incantation that tied them by blood, warning each ‘parents’ that the child would believe they’d grown up with them and to be patient with lapses until they adjusted to the changes.

The adults agreed before leading their new charges to their new homes.


	10. 10. Figuring Out Preferences

Beta'd by GhostxWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 10 – Figuring Preferences

Draco frowned at the canopy of his bed as he thought back to the dream last night. Who exactly was that boy he’d dreamt of? He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone with eyes that blue before, though he had the feeling that it was the wrong colour he’d been looking at. That they should have been green instead of icy blue...

Sighing in annoyance, he threw the blankets off and headed for the bathroom before he realized that this was the first night he hadn’t dreamt of green eyes and unruly black locks. What did it mean?

Shaking his head, he decided to get ready to face the day. His father was supposed to begin his vacation today and he hoped to spend time visiting, maybe this year they would go elsewhere for vacation? He hoped so.

But when he got downstairs, he felt disappointment fill him when the only person there was his mother. “I thought Father was supposed to start his vacation today.”

“Yes, Draco,” Narcissa said and Draco could tell she was annoyed at his father. “He said he had an errand to make before we leave for France. Are you packed?”

Draco hid his disappointment as he sat down at the table. “Yes, Mother,” he murmured as a plate of eggs and bacon appeared in front of him.

* * *

“Master?”

Harry gave a grunt as a response, not opening his eyes or moving in the least, trying to go back to dreaming of silky blonde hair. When the voice didn’t come again, he began to drift back down into sleep.

“Master!” he heard again, this time with a slight poke. “You have a visitor.”

Harry groaned in protest and tried to bury himself deeper into his blankets.

“Sorry about this, Master, but it’s time for you to get up,” Retra said and the blankets were yanked off him, ignoring his yelp at the suddenness.

“What time is it?” Harry grumbled in irritation as he glared at the house-elf.

“Nine thirty. Mr. Malfoy said he had urgent information for you. He’s been waiting an hour.”

Harry sighed as he rubbed at his face, trying to wake up. Great. “Tell him I’ll be down in a little bit. I need a shower to wake up.”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry stumbled his way to the bathroom and into the shower, letting the warm spray wash over him. He was a little more alert when he came back out to get dressed... even if he wasn’t in the happiest of moods.

Within twenty minutes he was walking into his office where Lucius was pacing restlessly. “My Lord,” he murmured, bowing respectfully. Harry frowned at his restless behaviour and motioned for Lucius to sit.

“Sit down, Lucius. What’s this urgent news you needed to tell me?” Harry murmured as he walked over to his desk. 

Lucius produced a thin book and handed it over to him with a dramatic flair.

Harry looked at him, unimpressed. “You get me out of bed for a _book_?”

“Open it, my Lord. You won’t be disappointed,” Lucius murmured as he sat down with a pleased glint in his eyes.

Sighing in irritation, Harry flipped through it. “This had better be good,” he grumbled. It took him a few minutes to realize what he was looking at and another few minutes to realize what it meant. “When did you do this?”

Lucius smiled smugly. “I remembered where I’d seen the spell to put the Muggleborn names in its own book. Yesterday afternoon, I went into the library and found the book. It was simply a matter of modifying it to suit what we needed for the new division. I meant to give it to you last night, but with all that was going on, it slipped my mind. I assume you approve?”

“Good work, Lucius,” Harry murmured as he flipped slowly through the book before putting it on his desk. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on vacation?”

“I thought this was more important, my Lord. I’ll leave that with you until we have the Muggleborn Relocation Division ready to begin its work. In case you wanted to begin sending someone to collect them.”

“Thanks for dropping this off. Have you told Narcissa of your new position yet?” Harry asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Not yet. I thought to tell her when we got back. I’ll also tell her you want her to come over for those lessons, only...”

Harry’s eyebrow rose as Lucius hesitated. “Only what?”

“Does this mean you’re going to reveal yourself to her? And what of Draco?”

“Draco’s old enough to be left alone for a few hours, I’m sure,” Harry drawled in amusement, though he knew that wasn’t what Lucius meant. “As for our identity... I wasn’t going to remain hidden forever. She’s going to find out who we are eventually. Better to do it by my own choice.”

“Very well, my Lord. We’ll see you when we return in two weeks,” Lucius said with a bow.

“Don’t forget. We have a party in three weeks.” 

Lucius nodded as he was leaving, feeling proud to have done something for his Lord that had won him approval instead of punishment.

* * *

Later that week, Harry went over to Potter Manor to see just how many people were there.

As he walked around, he noticed that the guards’ outfit had changed. There were now half naked men and women with beautiful masks covering their faces. It took a few minutes for Harry to realize that the masks were the same as the ones he and the others wore during the parties. So someone had thought to do the same to his guards. Clever.

He was smiling as he entered the ballroom... and then froze at the sight that greeted him. When had he gotten so many people?

Frowning at the sheer number of people in the room, he nearly missed Healer Coulter coming towards him. He was definitely going to have to separate the muggles from the rest. He was also going to have to hire a few more Healers and Mediwitches and wizards.

“My Lord, could I have a word with you?”

“Of course,” Harry murmured and allowed himself to be led out of the ballroom. The Healer led him out into the garden. Harry was even more alarmed when he saw just how many more were out there.

“We need to move some of these people out of here and somewhere they can have proper shelter.”

“When did we get so many?” Harry asked, trying to take in just how many people he was going to have to move.

“Most of them have been asking to come, especially once they found out that people were being taken off the streets to somewhere they could be safe. The problem, my Lord, as I’m sure you can see, is that we have too many here. We need to relieve the pressure before we end up with a medical problem.”

“Yes...” Harry murmured as he realized that he was going to have to get the twins to help him and Remus out. He was going to need three of his bigger homes readied for occupation. “Do you still have contacts in St. Mungo’s?”

“Yes. How many people do you need?”

“I’ll leave that up to you since you’ll know that better than I would. I’ve got to go see where else I can put some of these people besides outside.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Healer Coulter murmured as Harry turned to head back into the Manor.

He walked over to the room he’d placed the Portal in and was soon at Storm Manor. “Retra,” he called as he headed towards his office.

“Master?” 

“Find me Remus, Luna, Fred and George. I need their help.”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry pulled out the report he’d gotten from Mr. Blood back in first year. Seeing as he hadn’t bought anymore properties since then, the report was still accurate. According to the report, he had five homes that were almost as big as Potter Manor. Three of them would have to do. If they each took a property, he figured that by the end of the day they’d be ready to transfer people from one property to another.

“You wanted to see us?” Fred and George asked at the same time as they entered the office ahead of Remus.

“We need to get some properties ready to separate the people at Potter Manor. It’s getting over-crowded there. We’re going to need at least three, maybe four. I figure if we each take a property, we can get them ready to transfer people over by tomorrow... maybe,” Harry said as he looked up from his papers.

“That many?” Remus asked in surprise.

“I seem to be starting a small tent city in the back yard of Potter Manor. Besides, I wanted to separate the muggles from the rest, anyway. We can leave the unattached women and kids at Potter Manor with a few of the older men to help out. The others could go to one of the other Manors. It’ll also give me a need for more guards, which means most of those people will have something to do instead of just lazing about.”

“Have you picked any out?” George asked.

“Here’re three homes I think that’ll be useful.” Harry held out a page for each of them to take. “Each one’s big enough for what’s needed.”

“I could take one,” they heard Sirius say from the doorway. They turned to look at the man leaning against the doorjamb. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Sirius. You know what’ll happen if you’re caught,” Remus said, frowning at the man in question.

“Listen, you need someone else who can teach Fred and George the spells to make the places safe. If it’s just you and Harry, then it’ll take longer to get them ready. If there are at least three of us, then it’ll go faster and Remus and I can teach each of them the spells they need to use.”

His argument made sense, but Harry didn’t want to lose him when he’d just found him.

Finally, Remus sighed in defeat. “He’s right. It’ll go faster if we’re more than just the two of us teaching the twins.” He held up his hands when Harry opened his mouth to protest. “He shouldn’t come to any harm and Fred will be with him. Let’s do this.”

Gritting his teeth against the protest that wanted to escape, Harry gave a jerk of his head in consent and held out a sheet of paper to Sirius. “This one’ll be yours. Be careful.”

* * *

Harry Flooed into the house and waited for Luna to come through so that they could begin making the property ready for the people who would be transferred here. According to the paper, there were enough house-elves to take care of quite a number of people.

Looking around the room, he realized this was the house he’d been attacked in last summer. Walking cautiously to the door, he could see the broken table he’d crashed into trying to get away. He noticed the stains on the floor and realized it was blood. Was it his or one of the others who’d died that day? Why was Dumbledore so interested in killing him? Why did he think Harry needed controlling?

He felt a hand on his arm and whirled around in surprise, wand drawn. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Luna standing behind him. “Jeez, Luna. Make a sound next time,” he gasped, hand going up to his chest as his heart tried to beat its way out.

Luna laughed in amusement. “Sorry, Harry, but I did call out. Should we get started?”

“Yeah.” Just as they were turning towards the door, a house-elf appeared, hesitating at the door. Harry blinked at the shy creature. “What’s your name?” he asked it as it slowly came closer and Harry realized this house-elf was female. She looked more delicate than Retra.

“Randa, Sir. You be Master?” she asked, shrinking back like she expected to get struck for asking the question.

“Yes, Randa. Can you and the other house-elves get the house ready? There’s going to be some people moving in either tonight or tomorrow,” Harry said patiently.

“Yes, Master.”

They left the house and walked a fair distance from the building before Harry began teaching Luna the incantations they’d need to cast to make the property safe. They were joking and laughing together once they were done when Randa appeared beside them. “Visitors here, Master,” she said, cringing away from them.

“Who is it?” Harry asked and felt Luna stiffen beside him.

“Strangers.”

“Harry, it’s a-“

The blast blew them backwards, knocking the air out of them. 

Damn it! Now what!? 

Harry struggled to crawl to where Luna was sprawled a few feet from him, unconscious. “Luna,” he gasped in pain, touching her neck. He was relieved when he realized she was still alive. “Hold on, Luna. Help should be here soon.”

He was knocked on his back by a foot connecting with his chest. He cried out, curling around the pain.

“Mr. Potter,” a voice growled above him. “Fancy finding you here.”

Cracking his eyes open a little, Harry was surprised to see the mark on his arm. He remembered seeing that mark... somewhere. Then it came to him. He’d seen the same mark on Lucius Malfoy’s arm last summer. What did they want with him?

“What a pretty girl,” he heard someone croon beside him and realized that the other man was talking about Luna.

“Don’t you touch her,” he growled angrily, the pain fading in the face of his rage. He came up off the ground, fist flying. He hit the one above him, catching him by surprise, and was surprised to realize he still had a hold of his wand. “ _Impedimenta_ ,” he called out, feeling satisfaction when the Death Eater stopped in place before he turned to look at the other man.

“Put it down, _Potter_ ,” the man growled, holding his own wand to Luna’s throat. “Unless you want me to kill her.”

Harry glared at him but lowered his wand then smiled as he watched several people appear behind them. “I think _you_ should be the one to lower your wand.”

The man laughed in amusement before he felt a wand tip press up against his neck. “You heard our Lord. Drop the wand.”

Moving as quickly as his battered body would allow him to, Harry hurried over to Luna. He pulled her gently against him and looked over to where Randa was picking herself up off the ground. “Take the two men to Storm Manor,” he ordered the guard closest to him. “Put them in lock-up. I’ll deal with them when I get home.”

“My Lord,” the nearest guard said with a bow before two of the guards vanished with the men. Three others remained to ensure their safety. 

“Are you alright, Randa?” Harry asked the house-elf, who nodded as she weaved slightly before she became steadier on her feet. “Good. Go back to your job. If you don’t feel well, rest.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Get me Healer Coulter,” Harry ordered the guard. “And send someone to check on the others. If this was an ambush, they might be in trouble too.”

“Already done, my Lord. When we left, there was an altercation at two other properties. There should be someone coming to report the outcome soon. I’ll be back with the Healer.”

Harry was glad he’d implemented these new security measures he had otherwise it might have been worse. At least they worked.

“Honestly, Mr. Potter, is there no way you can spend a summer without getting injured?” Healer Coulter retorted as he gently pulled Luna from Harry’s arms.

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” Harry groaned as he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the way his body complained the movement. 

Harry swayed in surprised when one of the guard’s hands touched his shoulder and he was suddenly at Potter Manor. The guard held him up, waiting until he was steadier before leading Harry to the nearest bedroom. “I need to make sure Luna’s alright,” he gasped as he was pushed down on the bed.

“Healer Coulter’s taking good care of her. She’ll be here momentarily once he’s sure she’s stable.” When Harry went to sit up, the guard simply pushed him back down. “Healer Coulter said you had to stay here until he’s seen you and that his orders override yours for now.”

Harry sighed in irritation, but his body made the decision for him and refused to move when he tried to sit up again. “Fine,” he grumbled and closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, Healer Coulter was there along with Sirius and Remus. “Ah, you’re awake,” the Healer murmured as he straightened up. “A few cuts, one broken rib and a couple of bruised ones. I’m almost tempted to order you a full body suit, my Lord. Perhaps then you wouldn’t get injured for once.”

“How’s Luna? And the others?”

“Luna’s got a concussion. Mediwizard Campbell will be on hand for the next couple of days to make sure nothing else is wrong. As for the twins, they had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing else. I’m almost tempted to keep you here, but I know you’d insist on going to Storm Manor. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black will accompany you home and make sure you rest. I’ll check on you in a few days to make sure your ribs mend properly.”

“How long before they’re healed?” Remus asked from the foot of the bed.

“They should be healed by tomorrow, but I’m not sure if there’s any lingering effect from the potion he was given last summer, so I’ll say maybe a few more days than that. Mediwizard Campbell will keep a close watch on that and let me know,” Healer Coulter told the two men.

“What happened last year?” Sirius asked, frowning in confusion.

“Mr. Potter was attacked last year. He was given a potion that stopped any kind of healing magic from working. The girls had to find a counter to it, but it still took longer to heal his ribs, arm and leg which had been broken.” 

Harry sighed in irritation. He hadn’t wanted them to know that, especially since there was nothing the men could do about it.

“Did you ever find out why?” Remus asked in surprise. He’d wondered why Harry had been limping and favouring his ribs and arm at the start of the year, but at the time, he’d figured it wasn’t his business. Now he had to wonder.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said and winced in pain as he sat up in bed. He panted, hand on his ribs, and waited for the pain to be more manageable before he attempted to stand up.

“Apparently they wanted him dead,” the Healer told the men as he left the room, ignoring the glare Harry threw after him. 

He was going to have to figure out why those who were supposed to listen to what he said weren’t. 

“What did he mean, Harry?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“It’s nothing that can’t be explained,” Harry murmured as he walked out of the room. “But first, let’s go home.” Once at Storm Manor, he led them to his office and sat down on the nearest chair, gesturing for the men to sit down as well. “During my summer after first year, I went to Gringotts to see if there was a way I could access my money without having to go in all the time. Mr. Massarya, the bank manager, told me that Dumbledore had been busy since my parents’ deaths, emptying some of my vaults to buy properties and businesses to make money for himself. Under my order, he launched a discreet inquiry and managed to get everything back... with interest. Everything Dumbledore bought with my money became mine.

“Last year, he sent three men to force me to sign a will with the beneficiary left blank, but it wasn’t hard to figure out who was behind it. They were supposed to kill me... and would’ve, except I was rescued by three people. No, I don’t know who they were,” he said before Sirius could ask. “At that time I was in too much pain to ask questions. All I know is that they came, they fought, one died and one... I don’t know, put her hand on my chest and helped me breathe until help arrived.”

“She said she merged your signatures together,” Fred said from the doorway.

“Really?” Remus asked in surprise, sitting up in interest. “I didn’t think anyone did that type of magic anymore.”

“You know what that means?” Harry asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Back when the Founders began construction of Hogwarts, it’s said the Rulers bound a clan or two of magical creatures to the protection of their bloodline.”

“Bound how?” George asked, interested despite himself as the twins came further into the room, perching on Harry’s chair. Usually history lessons bored Harry to tears, but Remus had always made learning interesting.

“They bound their magical cores to the blood of the Rulers, making sure that the creatures would protect them and their descendants with their lives. Upon the Rulers’ death the creatures bound to them would also pass on. It was a good incentive for them to do their jobs. Magical cores are like genetics, binding their cores also bound their heirs to the Ruler’s line. The whole clan could then be bound to the Ruler’s bloodline down to the last child born. With the deaths of the Ruling class a century ago, it was thought that the bound creatures had all died as well.” Remus looked over at Harry, eyes narrowed.

“What is it, Professor?” Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, wincing in pain. 

Remus shook his head. “Just a thought. I need to do some research before I voice it.”

“The Ruling House’s symbol wouldn’t be a snake wound around a Dragon, by any chance?” Fred asked as he remembered what the woman had said. They’d looked around the school again last year, but hadn’t found the symbol anywhere.

“I believe so, but I’m not sure,” Remus said with a slight frown.

Harry nodded and frowned thoughtfully. He was going to have a private conversation with Remus later. First he had to run some tests on the blood he’d collected from Snape. He needed some answers. Then he needed to talk to Luna and Ginny. They needed to tweak the contraceptive potion. The only one who should’ve become pregnant should be the male slave. If the contraceptive didn’t work, it defeated the purpose of the slaves. He didn’t want to be over-run by unwanted babies, after all.

Rising slowly to his feet so he wouldn’t jar his injured ribs, he decided to start on that. He was going to need some of the testing potion on hand for cases like this anyway. He couldn’t see someone being under the Cruciatus Curse for the amount of times Snape and other Death Eaters had without having any side effects.

“Where’re you going, Harry?” Remus asked softly while the twins joked with Sirius.

“Walk with me, Remus. We need to talk,” Harry murmured. The professor nodded and followed him down the hall. “I know this isn’t any of my business,” he began hesitantly, “but do you have a romantic interest in anyone?”

Remus stopped in his track and stared at Harry in surprise. “A romantic interest?”

Harry turned to look at him. “Come with me to the lab and I’ll tell you what I mean.” Hoping the older man would follow, Harry walked the short distance to his lab. He smirked as he realized this meant his home had three separate potions labs, but with as many potions as were being brewed, he wasn’t really surprised. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up with one or two more for the adults to play around in.

He smiled when Remus followed him inside the lab and he closed the door, which locked and sealed by itself. He gestured towards the couch and they sat down. “There’s a reason I asked, Remus. I wouldn’t pry otherwise because I know it’s your own private business. Is there anyone you’re interested in?”

Remus stared at him and Harry could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he thought about how to answer the question. “Yes,” he answered after a few minutes.

“Would you tell me who?”

“Some things should remain private, Harry. Tell me why you want to know,” Remus murmured, eyes watching him thoughtfully.

“I was talking to someone last night and he told me he had a romantic interest in you, but thinks it’s too late to do anything about it. I just wanted to know if you like him too or if it’s just on his part,” Harry said with a sigh, pulling out the phial of blood he had in his pocket.

Remus went still at Harry’s words and his eyes flicking briefly to the phial Harry held. “Yes, Harry, I have a... romantic interest in Severus Snape” he murmured softly. “I didn’t realize he felt the same way.”

Harry smiled at Remus. “I’m going to run some tests on his blood. I told him last night that he has to keep his line going. The same goes for everyone. If we allow families to fade away, then pretty soon the Wizarding world won’t have many witches and wizards in it. Want me to test your blood too?”

Remus looked at him in surprise. He’d never thought of the possibility of having children because of the law against werewolves breeding. “Harry, you realize that, by law, werewolves can’t have children, right?”

“There’s a law that says who can have kids and who can’t? That’s stupid.”

“I agree, but regardless, it’s how the Wizarding world works,” Remus told him with a shrug that told Harry he’d accepted the inevitable. “I’ll give you a phial of blood to test on, but unless things change, there’s no way I’ll ever be a father.”

Harry took out his wand and summoned a phial for Remus. He made a mental note to change that stupid law, to make sure Remus would have a chance at passing his love of knowledge on to a child that was his own. He simply didn’t say anything to the werewolf, in case he had trouble abolishing that particular law.

When Remus handed him the phial, Harry rose and walked over to the table, putting a label on it, writing Remus’ name on it and Snape’s name on the other so he wouldn’t forget whose was whose.

“Do _you_ have a romantic interest in anyone?” Remus asked, causing Harry to freeze, a picture of blonde hair popping onto his head. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Remus said with a slight chuckle. “Have you spoken to this person?”

“Not about this,” Harry murmured, carefully avoiding looking at Remus. 

“Why not?”

Sighing, Harry turned to look at him. “Because... I’m not quite sure why I like this boy. If it’s not what I think it is, then I’d rather not say anything. How do you tell?” he asked suddenly, lifting confused eyes to look at Remus.

“Tell what, Harry?” he asked gently, smiling encouragingly.

This was the difference between Remus and Sirius. Sirius never took anything seriously. Everything was a joke. Remus was so serious and calm. “What gender you like.” He watched as one of Remus’ eyebrows rose at the question. “I mean how can you tell if you like girls or guys? Sirius told me to experiment.”

“Harry, sit down,” Remus murmured with a sigh. He waited until Harry was sitting, thinking of how to say this. “In a way Sirius is right. You could experiment and see which one you’re attracted more to, but then Sirius is also more a man of action than anything else. If you don’t want to do that, there are books that could help you figure this out, but Harry, if you listen to your body and your heart, it’ll tell you where your preferences lie. If you find boys more attractive than girls, then you’ll know it. Don’t doubt yourself and follow your instincts. They’ll never let you down or lead you falsely.”

“Thanks, Remus,” Harry murmured with a slight smile and leaned forward without thinking about it and hugged the werewolf. He felt Remus stiffen in surprise before relaxing and arms came around to hug him back. 

“Anytime, Harry,” Remus murmured, kissing the top of Harry’s head. He found Harry acted too much like an adult and not enough like the child he was. “And if you don’t want to talk to Sirius about certain things, just remember you can talk to me anytime.”

“Alright,” Harry said as he pulled back to smile at Remus. “Now, I need to get to testing these samples. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

With a nod, Remus went to leave Harry alone in his lab but turned back to look at him from the doorway. “And Harry?” He waited until Harry turned to look at him before continuing. “Just remember you’re still a child. Play games with the others to remind them that they, too, are still children.” And with that, he closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Harry pulled the cauldron onto the table to begin the potion he’d found to take the Dark Mark off. He winced as it jarred his ribs, but managed to push the pain away. Now, he needed someone to test it on, especially since he needed a way to get rid of it. And now that he had test subjects who were Death Eaters, he had the perfect guinea pigs to test it on. After all, he didn't know what effects it would have and he didn't want to test it on Snape or Malfoy first.

A couple of hours later, he smiled in satisfaction as the potion looked the way the book said it should. “Retra,” he called out as he turned towards the far corner of the room and waved his wand. A chain appeared, attached to the corner, as well as a table with straps.

“Master?”

“Get me one of my attackers. I have something I want to test out,” Harry ordered, casting another spell that would seal the area against possible escapes as Retra vanished on his errand. When he came back, he left the man inside the area Harry had spelled. Harry smiled as he waived his wand and the chain latched onto the collar that appeared around the Death Eater’s neck. 

He watched as the Death Eater sneered at him, unimpressed. “You’re going to help me with a little problem I have,” Harry told the man pacing the barrier between them.

The Death Eater snarled and took a swipe at Harry, but howled in pain as his hand contacted the barrier. 

Harry smiled in satisfaction at the display and stepped closer. “Go on,” he taunted, eyes hard. “Try it again. I can always use the entertainment.”

The man glared at him for a time as he cradled his bleeding fingers against his chest, panting hard in anger. The blood tricked from where the barrier had sheered the skin off the fingers. Snarling again, he tried again, this time the barrier sheered the skin off his knuckles.

Harry laughed maliciously as the man screamed in pain. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” he murmured pointing his wand at the man and watched as the man rose into the air, arms flailing at the unexpected move. With a wave of his wand, the man levitated to the table before he was slowly lowered down, the restraints automatically coming up to tie the man down.

When Harry was sure he was tied securely, he cancelled the barrier and walked over to the table with a phial of the new potion in his hand. “Now, you’re going to take this potion and be a good boy or I’m going to use you to test another method I’ve been wanting to use.”

“Fuck you,” the Death Eater growled. “Anything you try to give me, I’ll spit in your face, you little shit.”

Harry’s smile deepened and waved his wand again. The Death Eater’s outer robes, boots, socks and shirt vanished, leaving him in only his pants. “I was hoping you’d say something like that,” he purred and turned away. With a quick motion a Silencing Charm went up so that if he screamed, no one would hear him, and walked over to where a box of syringes was sitting on a shelf. 

He’d been surprised when Healer Coulter hadn’t asked why he needed them, but simply handed it over to him with a warning not to reuse them. Beside the box was another one Healer Coulter had given him. “For the ones that are used,” he’d been told.

Whistling to himself, he took three out of the box and walked over to the potion simmering on the table and filled them up, checking the book to make sure at which temperature he was to wait before giving it to the test subject.

Touching the side of the syringe, he frowned as he realized he still needed to wait a few minutes before it could be safely given. He pulled the cauldron away from the fire and put it on another table to cool before taking another cauldron out.

This potion he could make in his sleep. 

Without even opening the other book on his table, he began pulling the supplies he would need. These men would double as test subjects for two potions. He wanted to see if certain changes would make it stronger in the control of the different levels of followers.

When everything was ready to add to the cauldron boiling beside him, he checked the syringes again and smiled as he picked up the first one. Walking over to the bound man, he injected it into his arm and watched as the black liquid was pushed into the vein before standing back with a notebook in his hands to record whatever reaction the Death Eater gave to the dosage. 

It took a few minutes for anything to happen, but then the man stiffened in pain, sweat popping on his forehead. Within ten minutes, the man was moaning and shaking in reaction. 

Harry frowned as he watched the Dark Mark pulse a little. He picked up another syringe and injected it into the arm. This produced more of a reaction. The man began screaming, arching off the table, his arm starting to swell a little. 

Taking a knife out, Harry wondered what would happen if he made a slit under the Mark. He watched in detached interest as, at first, blood began to stain the table, but soon it turned black and Harry could see the Mark begin to fade out... almost like it was leaking out of the body along with the blood.

He found that interesting. 

He stepped forward when it was blood coming out again and checked the Mark. It was completely gone. Smiling in satisfaction, and ignoring the panting man, he put a small bandage on the cut he’d made and with a wave of his wand, the mess vanished.

With another wave of his wand, the table moved against the wall so that the man strapped down looked like he was strapped to the wall. Another wave, and a new table appeared along with the barrier.

“Retra,” Harry called while he walked back to his table, putting the ingredients into the boiling cauldron. He heard Retra appear beside him. “Bring me another one. If you can, get a house-elf to stay here with me so I can get this done without interruptions... and I’ll need a couple of guards.”

“I will stay with you, Master,” Retra said before he vanished, reappearing with another prisoner. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Walking over to it, Harry raised an eyebrow as he allowed the two guards on the other side in.

“Each time I finish with a prisoner, I want to have him chained to the floor so that he’ll be ready for the next step,” he told the guards, who nodded and walked over to the man strapped to the wall. With a wave his wand, the first guard released the prisoner and they dragged him to one side of the room where the other guard cast a spell that created a plate with a solid hoop on it bolted to the floor. Soon they had the man collared to it with a short chain, his wrists chained behind his back.

By the time three of the Death Eaters had been given the potion to rid them of their Dark Mark and sat on the floor, chained in place, the controlling potion was ready for the other parts to be added to it. Harry was confident he’d solved the punishing part of the controlling potion, having done it differently than before. Instead of casting the Extreme Cruciatus once, he did it after each ingredient he added. 

Now a fourth Death Eater had been strapped to the table, glaring at everyone. Smiling, Harry walked over to the man and injected the potion to remove the Dark Mark into his arm, though this time he gave him the equivalent of a phial and a half, adding the cut below the Mark to allow it to bleed out. He needed to see the effects of a full dosage to know what to expect when he gave it to Lucius and Snape.

The man arched off the table, screaming at the pain. Harry watched dispassionately, casting a Silencing charm to stop the sound, writing his observations in his book. Again, the Mark seemed to bleed out of the cut, but this time it seemed to take longer. He wondered if injecting three times the amount would make it bleed out faster... He’d have to try it on the next Death Eater.

By the time the Mark had bled out, the man on the table was unconscious from the pain. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned back to his controlling potion, confident that the guards would move the prisoner to where the others were and he was also confident that if he gave a couple of phial full of the potion, it would take care of the Mark quickly enough. The only problem was that it rendered the person taking the potion unconscious in the process. He was sure it was a good trade to get rid of the damn thing.

Smiling, he turned to his cauldron again. He began filling a goblet with the new potion and turned towards the first Death Eater. “Open his mouth,” he ordered the guards. Taking a handful of hair, they tipped the man’s head back and forced his mouth open. The Death Eater cried out in pain as fingers pushed the skin of his cheeks painfully against his teeth and opened his mouth. 

Moving closer, Harry began pouring the potion into the open mouth, waiting for the man to swallow before pouring more into it, until the goblet was empty. 

Harry knew that eventually they would all become slaves, if only to show everyone that no one would get away with trying to attack him without consequences, but for now, he made notes of the effects the new controlling potion had on each of them.

When he was sure the potion had taken effect, he nodded to the guards to allow the chains to fall away. 

“What’s your name?” he asked the first man.

“Byron Gibbon, my Lord,” the first Death Eater said head bowed respectfully, ignoring the incredulous looks his friends shot him.

“You’re going to help me with the others,” he ordered as he took the goblet and filled it. Byron followed the guards and stood watching as the next man’s head was pulled back and his mouth forced open. “Make him drink it.”

Byron took the goblet from Harry pouring some into his friend’s opened mouth. With his hands tied behind his back and his neck shackled to the floor like it was, the second man wasn’t much of a match and eventually Harry could see the glazed look come across his face. “On the floor,” Harry ordered Byron as he walked back to the cauldron to refill the goblet.

Byron knelt down and touched his forehead to the floor. Harry filled the goblet to the top before he banished the shackles to the second prisoner. “Drink it,” he ordered the second man and watched as the man took it from Harry and drained it without hesitation. When he finished the goblet, Harry took it from him. “What’s your name?” he asked the second man.

“Joshua Yaxley, my Lord,” the second Death Eater said, eyes a little dazed.

“Are you married?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And do you have children?”

“Two, my Lord,” Yaxley said and Harry could hear the proud tone in his voice. “Cara is six and Jared is three.”

“Good. I’ll have to make sure they know how much of a disappointment their father is.” He smiled as he watched the look of dismay crossed Yaxley’s face before the man looked at the floor. He moved forward and burnt a red mark on Yaxley’s arm, ignoring the gasp of pain. “Now, help with the next man.”

As they did the same to the third man, Harry gesturing for the guards to stand back and let them do it. Harry waited patiently while Byron walked over to the cauldron and filled it without him having to say anything, going back to pour it down the Death Eater’s throat before Harry released the chains. “Another,” he ordered. After the goblet was empty again, he looked down at this man. He was awfully young to be a Death Eater. “What’s your name?” he asked the third man. Byron and Yaxley had already moved on to the fourth man, not waiting for Harry to tell them.

“Crispin Jugson, my Lord,” the third Death Eater said.

“Are you married?”

“No, my Lord.”

“You’re going to provide a couple of children to continue your line. Fortunately for them, you’ll never see them,” he told Crispin. Harry leaned down and muttered a word. A blue burn mark appeared on the man’s shoulder, ignoring the whimper of pain he heard. 

“Give three more goblet-full for this one,” he ordered when he was done with Crispin. When the fourth Death Eater had had the right amount of potion, he turned to face the man. “What’s your name?” he asked the fourth man.

“Rabastan Lestrange,” the fourth Death Eater said, his posture still arrogant and defiant.

“Give him two more,” he ordered, eyes calculating, wondering just how much he would need for this man. After they’d finished pouring the potion into Rabastan, Harry could see the difference immediately. His posture was more subservient. “Before you move to the last man, Byron and Yaxley, I need you to give this one four goblets. The last one can have five.” The two men nodded and moved to the fifth Death Eater. When he was sure he had control over Rabastan, he released the chains.

”Are you married?” Harry asked Rabastan once he was sure his orders were being followed.

“No, my Lord.”

“You’re also going to provide a couple of children to continue your line. Fortunately for them, you’ll never see them, either,” he told the man, who shook even more. He moved forward and burnt a red mark on Rabastan’s arm, ignoring the gasp of pain.

He smiled when he turned to the fifth man and saw that they were already moving on to the last man. 

“What’s your name?” he asked the fifth man.

“Thorfinn Rowle, Master,” the fifth Death Eater said, body jerking slightly. 

“Are you married?” he asked Thorfinn, nodding at the guards to keep an eye on this man.

“No, Master.”

“You’re also going to provide a couple of children to continue your line. Fortunately for them, you’ll never see them, either,” he told the man, who shook even more. He moved forward and burnt a red mark on Thorfinn’s arm, ignoring the cry of pain.

“What’s your name?” he asked the last man.

“Rodolphus Lestrange, my Lord,” the first Death Eater said, body trembling in anger and fear.

“Brothers?” Harry asked in surprise, an eyebrow rising in amusement. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Rabastan answered. 

“Are you married, Rodolphus?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“To whom?”

“Bellatrix.”

“And where is your wife?”

“She was captured and placed in Azkaban, my Lord.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought. “And can you visit her in Azkaban?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Good. You’re going to see to it that you continue your bloodline with her. I’ll have to find a more suitable substitute to raise your children,” Harry murmured, wondering if there was a way to get someone to have multiple babies... He’d have to ask Snape or Ginny. He moved forward and burnt a yellow mark on Rodolphus’ arm, annoyed when the man screamed in pain. What a wimp.

“Byron, are you married?” he asked as he realized he’d forgotten to ask the man.

“No, Master.”

Harry leaned down and muttered a word. A blue burn mark appeared on the man’s shoulder, ignoring the whimper of pain he heard. 

“The six of you will become an example to the rest of my followers. You’ll call me master,” he ordered sternly, smiling as the men stiffened at the tone. “And from this day onward, you’ll be known as slave to everyone who uses you.”

He turned and filled enough phials to give to the ones who had spouses and children. He was going to have to have them under control before the men vanished from the general public.

When he was done, he turned to the first Death Eater. “Now, Byron, I want you drink five more goblets of the potion. Yaxley, you’ll drink four. Crispin, you’ll drink three. Thorfinn, you’ll drink two and Rodolphus, you’ll drink one more. Rabastan, you’ve had enough. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” they answered in unison.

While Byron drank the right amount of goblets, Harry poured the potion to take the Dark Mark off into another container which had a lid, leaving enough of the potion to put into two phials to give to Snape.

He was going to have to make more of the controlling potion, but he’d written what he’d done differently and he made copies of the notes so he could give it to Ginny and the twins.

He watched as they finished and smiled. “Now,” he said loudly and they all turned to look at him, waiting expectantly. “Rodolphus will come with me. Yaxley,” he held out three of the phials to him. “You’ll go home and give this to your wife and children before you come back, any means necessary. Put it in their tea if you have to. You’re also not to explain why you have to leave. All you can tell them is that you’re leaving for a long while and everything will be explained eventually. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Yaxley said as he took the three phials.

Looking over at Rodolphus, who was still shackled to the floor, Harry flicked his wand to release the chains. “You, Rodolphus, will stay here until I can give you a special potion to give to your wife.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Retra, get me six more guards, please.”

“Of course, Master,” the house-elf said and he was gone in seconds. 

“Everyone will sit on the floor,” Harry ordered and smiled as they obeyed without hesitation... except for Rodolphus, who sat down slower than the others. Harry’s gaze flicked to the two guards, who went to stand behind Rodolphus.

The six new guards entered his lab a few minutes later. Rodolphus sprung to his feet, arms reaching for Harry, but the two guards managed to grab hold of him while the other prisoners leaped to get in his way. “Put him in the holding cell again until I can have him tested,” he ordered angrily. “Then take these three slaves over to Dark Manor. That’ll be the Manor I was attacked in last year and this year. This last one has to go home, so accompany him there before taking him to Dark Manor. Make sure he doesn’t tell them anything else except that he has to go away for a while. Make sure there’re enough guards to protect the Manor.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The guards led the men away and Harry stopped one of them. 

“Make sure these four are punished for their transgression. Four days, I think ought to get the point across. Afterwards, put them into a room with a woman slave so they can do their duties. Any offspring are to be taken away and brought to Lucius. He'll alert me when he has them.”

“Of course, my Lord."

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry used Rodolphus to experiment on, trying various ways of creating the potion until the man was so far under control Harry was surprised he even knew how to walk by himself without having to be told how.

In between the testing, the man spent a lot of the time locked with the cats. Harry found they were the best punishment for the former Death Eater. The last day he had him at Storm Manor, he allowed the cats to have him all day. The next day he was sent with a guard to Azkaban where he gave a fertility potion Ginny had created that would hopefully produce twins, and take advantage of the Azkaban guard’s distraction to spend time with his wife.

Harry’s guard bribed the Azkaban guard into keeping an eye on the woman and let them know if and when she gave birth and to make sure the babies would be delivered to Lucius Malfoy at the new Muggleborn Relocations Division.

When they were done, the guard made sure to drop Rodolphus at Dark Manor, where the cats had been transferred. The Animagi were very happy, especially since their new accommodations came with a wonderful view of the grounds. They had the top floor of an entire wing and the roof in which to indulge themselves.

The next to be moved were the muggles, who went to Castle Manor, the property Remus and one of the twins had managed to put under the spells. 

Healer Coulter had managed to hire six Healers, three of which were experienced, and twelve Mediwitches and wizards, all of whom were split between the three new protected properties. 

Cliff Manor – which hadn’t even been original in name considering it stood at the top of a cliff – was currently housing the extra guards until they were needed for something.

When everything had been settled, Harry decided it was time to hide in his room for at least a day. Anyone who knocked on his door got no response. Sirius had even tried sneaking in, thinking Harry was in trouble, but he didn’t get far past the door before he was Apparated back into the hallway by the house-elves.

The only one allowed in was Retra, who made sure Harry got his meals and anything else he wanted.

“What, in Merlin’s name, is he _doing_ in there?” Sirius muttered to the twins as he paced their lab.

“Maybe he just wants a break,” George murmured as he measured the powder in front of him before putting it in his cauldron.

“Yeah, he’s had a very hectic week... that and Healer Coulter threatened to have him locked at Potter Manor if he didn’t slow down and allow his body to recover from the attack. I think the man was grumbling about Harry’s ribs not being allowed to heal properly,” Fred said as he watched Sirius pace the room, amusement clear on his face.

“Really? I hadn’t heard that.” 

“Well,” Fred said with a mischievous look on his face. “It’s either that or he’s been playing with himself all day.” George and Sirius stopped what they were doing to look at the boy, a slightly disgusted look on their faces. “Yeah, I know. _Way_ too graphic,” he said with a shudder.

“You think?” George asked as he shoved his twin.

“Have you two ever thought about selling things that people could use to prank others?” Sirius asked suddenly as he leaned closer, a gleam in his eyes.

Fred and George looked at each other before they looked back at Sirius, leaning forward in interest. “What did you have in mind?” they asked in unison.


	11. 11. Making Choices

Beta'd by GhostxWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 11 – New Division

A week before the next party, Harry took the time to run tests on the blood samples he’d gotten from Snape and Remus. He felt slightly sorry for the men, but he’d learned a lot from their blood.

From Snape, he’d learned that the male fertility potion wouldn’t work because of the amount of times he’d been put under the Cruciatus Curse. Though, when added to the female fertility potion, it gave positive results, which meant that Snape could sire children, but couldn’t carry them. From what Harry could understand, the curse had put so much strain the man's body that it couldn’t support the stress that pregnancy would add to it.

As for Remus, his wolf prevented him from carrying children, but not from making them. He’d also found out that the Wolfsbane potion was causing more problems for Remus than anything else. Yes, it stopped the wolf from completely taking over, but it was also slowly poisoning the man.

So, taking it upon himself, he decided to do some research and, surprisingly enough, found an alternative to the Wolfsbane potion... one that would merge wolf and man together so that they weren’t fighting each other for dominance. Instead, they’d co-exist in the same body, merged as one. Now it was a matter of how to tell the professor what he’d found out.

Harry was surprised to find Lucius and Narcissa standing in his foyer, waiting for him as he came down for breakfast the next morning. “Lucius? Aren’t you supposed to be in your new office getting things organized?”

“Yes, my Lord, but you’d asked for Narcissa to come and teach you and the others about etiquette,” Lucius murmured with a slight bow.

“Ah, yes. I’d almost forgotten about that,” Harry murmured, watching Narcissa’s reaction carefully as she realized he was the one coming into her home every time they had a party. Other than her eyes widening a bit, there was no reaction to the knowledge. “Would you follow me?”

She nodded politely and followed him towards the dining room while Lucius went to work.

* * *

The night of the party, Harry and Snape were sitting in their regular meeting room while the twins took care of the auction. “What is there to report on the Headmaster?”

“You were right about talking to the old man about the diary. He’s begun doing research on more items that could be used for the same thing. I think you might find his interference lacking this year.”

“Good. I need a break from his... attentions. It’d be nice to have one summer without his interference.”

Snape looked at him sharply, curiosity clear in his eyes but didn’t dare voice the question he obviously wanted to ask. “He told me he has something set up for later this summer that should prove useful to him, though he didn’t elaborate on what that would be.”

Harry frowned thoughtfully, wondering what the old man was up to now. Was it still the same thing that Masaryk had warned him about? Or something else? “Severus, I want you to do something for me. Mr. Potter has come to me with some rather interesting questions that seem to point towards certain... events taking place in an order that shouldn’t have happened.”

“And which events would that be, my Lord?” Snape asked hesitantly.

“I want you to question the Headmaster, using Veritaserum if need be, and find out if he was the reason for the Potter’s deaths.”

He watched as Snape’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You believe Albus Dumbledore is behind the Potter’s deaths? Why?”

“I have my suspicions but you can ask him that. Perhaps he’ll tell you why.”

Snape sat there watching him, and Harry could see the question burning in the other man’s eyes. He knew Snape wanted to know why he suspected Dumbledore of being behind the Potter’s demise. “Very well, my Lord. When would you like your answers?”

“Whenever you can get them,” Harry said calmly as he took a sip of his tea. “I’ll leave that to your discretion since you’ll be the one handling the old man.”

“My Lord...” Snape began hesitantly as he watched Harry.

“Say what’s on your mind, Severus,” Harry murmured in amusement as he watched the Potions master struggle with whatever his question was.

“Why the sudden interest in Mr. Potter’s life?”

Harry bit back a smile. _If you only knew,_ he thought to himself. “What happened in his life is because of Voldemort – ,” Harry rolled his eyes as Snape flinched at the use of the name, “and as such, creates a problem if that man ever comes back. In order to understand the man, I need to know what drove him to such drastic measures.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Snape said after a few seconds of turning over his response. After all, it only made sense to know his enemy… even if it was only a potential one right now. “I’ll see what I can find out.”

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of defensive and offensive training with Remus and Sirius and etiquette lessons with Narcissa. The evenings were taken up by Quidditch games or Potion making.

In the middle of it all, Harry had had another party to fulfill a few marriage contracts. Three days after the party found Harry pacing in the back garden. This was how Remus found him, watching him in amusement. “You’re going to wear a whole in the path if you keep it up,” he teased gently, laughing when Harry squeaked and whirled around in surprise to face him. “May I join you?”

“Sure,” Harry murmured as he dropped into the nearest chair, sliding into a comfortable slouch, completely ignoring what Narcissa had drilled into everyone’s heads the day before. “Retra.” Within seconds, Retra appeared with tea. He smiled at Harry before he was gone.

“Your house-elf is starting to anticipate what you need before you know it,” Remus murmured with a smile as he poured them each a cup.

“Isn’t it great?” Harry said with a smile as he accepted the cup Remus slid towards him, adding milk to it.

“Although, Narcissa would be very disappointed that what she’s taught you in the last three weeks hasn’t gotten through,” he teased, smile deepening as Harry gave him a dirty look, but sat up properly in his seat. “I’m proud that you and the others are improving admirably on your defensive and offensive training as well but what has you so agitated?”

Harry sighed and frowned at his cup. “I finished the tests on the blood samples.”

Remus stilled momentarily before he brought the cup to his lips for a sip of tea. “And?”

“Neither of you can use the fertility potion. He, because of the Cruciatus Curse, and you because of your wolf. This means you’ll both have to bed women - and no, it can’t be used with other men - to have the children you need to continue your names, but that’s not why I was pacing.”

“It wasn’t?” Remus asked, frowning at him.

“No, the real problem is the Wolfsbane you’re taking.” Harry saw Remus stiffen beside him out of the corner of his eye, but refused to look at the werewolf for fear of what he’d see if he did. Finally, Harry blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in, gesturing in exasperation. “The potion’s slowly killing you, Remus, but if you’d let me, I found another potion you could take, only...”

“Only what, Harry?” Remus asked gently, reaching over to touch Harry’s hand where it rested on the table. Harry looked at him, eyes full of worry. “Just tell me, Harry. I won’t get upset.”

“It’ll merge the wolf with you so you won’t fight each other for dominance anymore,” Harry said in a rush and waited for the explosion.

Remus sat back in his chair, blinking at Harry in surprise. “Really? You think it would be that easy?” he asked with a thoughtful frown.

“It would certainly ease your transformation so that you’re not in pain anymore,” Harry said quietly and pulled out a phial he’d had in his pocket since he’d realized what the new potion would do... just in case. “I brewed the potion for you, if you want it.”

Remus looked up at him in surprise before he looked down at Harry’s hand, noticing the phial. “And you say the Wolfsbane potion’s killing me?” he murmured as he reached out hesitantly to take the phial.

“Yes. I don’t want you to die, Remus. I’m just now finding a family and don’t want to lose any of it. I’ve been too long without something stable, someone who actually cares if I act like a child or an adult. I find it annoying at times, but I’m learning to like it at others. I’ve never had anyone to care for me.”

“Let me think on it,” Remus murmured as he placed the phial in his coat pocket.

“Sure, just... don’t take it yet. Wait for the full moon and the first time’ll be painful, but that’s because of the ingredients left in your system from the last time you took the Wolfsbane. The new potion will force any lingering remains of the old potion out of your body. The times afterwards will be smoother, without pain.”

Remus nodded and they sat there, sipping quietly at their tea, enjoying each other’s company. Slowly, the others drifted over, joining them, lightening the mood that had settled between Harry and Remus.

* * *

The day of the third party of the summer, Harry sleepily felt something slithering around his head to his back as he slowly surfaced from a nicest dream he’d had so far. He giggled sleepily when something flicked against his ear, tickling him, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Hey!” he cried when sharp little fangs sank into the soft skin of his ear when he didn’t move. “ _What in the name of the Gods was_ that _for?_ ” he demanded, rubbing at his injured ear, as he glared over his shoulder at Sleek who looked smugly at him.

_”To make sure you were awake. Good morning, young master. How were your last few summers?”_ Sleek asked as he slithered over to the pillow Harry wasn’t using.

_”Busy,_ ” Harry murmured as he settled back down on his own pillow, glad that Sleek wasn’t a venomous snake. The snake gave him a slightly confused look. “ _I’ve been getting things in motion to make this world better than when I first came into it. I still have a few things I need to set up, but soon everything’ll be just where I need them to be. How was your winter?_ ”

“ _I was busy as well. The younglings needed to be taught how to hunt and avoid becoming someone else’s lunch. My mate hates when they leave the nest, but then that’s what life is,_ ” Sleek said with a snake’s version of a shrug.

“ _How is your mate?_ ”

“ _In a foul mood. Molting is the worst time of the year,_ ” Sleek said with a shake of his head.

“ _Which explains why you’re here instead of with her,_ ” Harry said with a chuckle.

“ _Wait until_ you _have a mate._ Then _we’ll see who laughs when you hide from their foul tempers,_ ” Sleek grumbled, ignoring Harry’s laughter. When his finger went warm, Harry looked at his hand, surprised to see he still wore the ring Masaryk had given him that first summer.

“ _Good luck with your mate, Sleek. I have to get ready to face the day,_ ” Harry said as he threw the blankets back. “ _I’ll talk to you the next time you come around._ "

_”Be careful, young master. You’re playing a dangerous game._ "

Harry looked back in surprise at the snake, but Sleek was already slithering off the side of the bed, heading for the balcony. Shrugging, he went into the closet to get dressed. This year he’d gotten talked into buying a pair of black leather pants and a silver shirt by the twins and decided today would be a good time to wear them along with the new matching dragon hide. Going over to his dresser, he was surprised to see that his hair had actually grown enough to be pulled back. 

Looking at his reflection with a thoughtful look, he decided to brush it back and see how he looked and was surprised at the fact that it actually tamed the unruly locks. He jumped when Retra held out a tie for him. “Jeez, Retra,” Harry gasped, heart pounding in his chest. “Make a sound next time. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“I highly doubt that,” Ginny drawled mockingly from the doorway. 

He threw her a mock-glare.

“Going somewhere?” she asked, looking him up and down, an appraising gleam in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a shrug as he tied his hair back, impressed at how good he looked. “Masaryk needs to see me for some reason. I figured this would be a great time to try out my new duds. How do I look?” he asked, striking an absurd pose to make her laugh.

He smiled as her laughter rang around the room. “As long as you don’t pose like that, you’re looking very handsome.”

“Ah,” he murmured as he walked over and draped an arm around her shoulders, a look of mock-suffering on his face. “My public is so fickle.”

He laughed when she playfully slapped his side in reproach. “Public my ass,” she retorted as they walked down the stairs.

“My, my, Gin. Such language from a lady,” he gasped, eyes widening in playful innocence. “My poor ears are going to fall off!”

“Yeah, right! This coming from the one who uses the word most of the time!” she said with a laugh. “Are you going over to Mum’s tomorrow for your birthday?”

“No. This year, I refuse to subject myself to your brother,” Harry said, and his tone told her there was no point in arguing with him. “Besides, my ribs are still sore.”

* * *

Harry wore an amused smile on his face as he left his guards at the door outside. Three women had tried to accost him on his way to Gringotts! They seemed to think he was supposed to be pawed. It was a good thing he didn’t come to Diagon Alley without an escort anymore... not since that first summer when Dumbledore had tried to see into his mind.

“Hello, Masaryk. What’s going on?” Harry asked when the bank manager came up to him with an annoyed look on his face.

“It’s about time you got here,” Masaryk growled as he led the way to his office. 

“I was having breakfast. I didn’t think you’d mind,” Harry murmured in surprise. He’d never seen the Goblin so out of sorts before. 

“I’m afraid we have a problem,” Masaryk said with a disgruntled tone.

“What kind of problem?”

“That Headmaster of yours decided to launch an investigation into your dealings. He’s saying you’re making money illegally.”

“Really?” Harry drawled softly, eyes narrowed in thought, Was this what Snape had been talking about. “I wonder how he can prove that since all the profits I make can be traced back to the businesses I own.” He waited until they were inside Masaryk’s office with the door closed before he said more, casting a strong Silencing Charm, just in case. “All the proceeds from the parties go directly to the children or a foundation that needs the funds. By the way, how did the proceeds from the last party go?”

“The funds were directed to a school that needed to be built in Bowmore. They’re very grateful for the anonymous donation. When’s the next party?” Masaryk asked, a frown deepening the lines in his face.

“Tonight, actually. I’m hoping for a better return, but we’ll have to see what happens. Did you take the Muggleborn names off the lists that the Pure-bloods are paying for?”

“Of course. Every list you send is carefully analyzed and vaults opened for them with the amounts given deposited into them. How many more do you foresee opening this time?”

“Catherine and her helpers have managed to ‘relocate’ seven. There should be more when Mr. Malfoy begins opening up the doors to the new division. I should have a report on that by the morning. I’m hoping he can take care of the school age children first, but the sooner the newborns are taken out of circulation, the faster we can head off anyone who gets attached to them.”

“And you have enough to replace the newborns?” Masaryk asked in surprise.

“Not all, but I’m working on it. There’s already three families who’ve approached Mr. Malfoy with babies that have been tested – I even checked the book and the children are indeed Squibs – they’d like to exchange for Muggleborn children of the same age. It seems some people agree that Squibs would be happier not knowing about magic,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug. “Here’s the names of the ones that will need new vaults come morning.”

Masaryk took the list from Harry and nodded. “It’ll be taken care of. Now, how do you expect to derail the Headmaster?”

“I’m wondering if I should even bother trying. There’s no paperwork on what I do. Everyone who attends the parties is loyal to me and wouldn’t dare talk, although I can look into that, and I don’t make a knut on any of the proceeds. I can show that these parties are designed to raise money for causes that would normally go unnoticed – which in a way is actually the truth.”

“Perhaps you should actually call the parties fundraisers. This way, you can actually have a paper trail of the funds coming into your possession and going out without profit,” Masaryk said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Shouldn’t we have started that the first year?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised at the thought. “I like the idea, but I think it’s too late to create a paper trail now.”

“Not necessarily. When I found out about the investigation, I created the papers for the current year. All I have to do is go back and create more papers for the parties of the previous years. Since I know they haven’t gotten far enough to actually get past this year yet, it wouldn’t look suspicious. I even added Mr. Malfoy’s name to the paperwork to show that you asked an adult to help you organize these little fundraising parties, though not what transpires there.”

“What about the funds given to the Muggleborns? How do we explain that we’re auctioning them off?” Harry asked slowly. It sounded good so far, but there was a lot riding on the lie... well, not really a lie, but still.

“You already covered that when you told Mr. Ogden to pass it off as his idea. We can say that he came to you with the three students and asked you to find them a home. Since you already had a system in place to actually see it done, it was simple for you to add them to the roster, but as children looking for a home,” Masaryk said with a dismissive shrug. “As for the money, it’s for their future since adopted children can’t inherit from the ones adopting them.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry murmured before he looked suspiciously at the Goblin sitting across from him, a thought occurring to him. “What are you getting out of all this?” he asked bluntly.

“I get to see the Wizarding world become what it used to be before the men in power corrupted it. I hear you’re trying to pass laws. Just don’t forget what the magical creatures have done for you, Mr. Potter. All we want is respect from the Witches and Wizards of this world...”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Simple, but don’t expect miracles. I’m still having problems with the Wizengamot elders. Until I have complete control, I’ll still have opposition.”

Masaryk nodded simply. “I’ll keep you informed of the progress in the investigation, thought I don’t think they’ll find anything on you once we Goblins are done.”

“Thank you, Masaryk. Can you see that a donation from my vault is given somewhere in my name? I think it might show that I’m not making a profit on this,” Harry said as he shook hands with Masaryk, “but that I’m adding to the proceeds.”

“Of course, I’ll simply add it to the paperwork for the proceeds for tonight.”

When he got home, there was chaos everywhere. “Harry! Come quick!” Harry heard as he stepped through the Floo.

Wondering just what was going on, he followed quickly behind Fred, running upstairs. As they ran down the hallway, he dimly realized they were heading towards Catherine’s room. He skidded to a halt outside her door and stared in shock at the sight inside.

Catherine lay on her bed and there was blood everywhere. “What happened?”

“Her group was attacked before they could leave Tiverton. They were there to collect the next Muggleborn child starting school this year,” the guard standing just inside the door said, keeping an arm out to keep everyone at a distance while Healer Coulter and a couple of the other Healers and Mediwizards moved around her bed, casting spell after spell. “Healer Coulter felt it was better for her to be here instead of the chaos at Potter Manor.”

“How many were injured?” Harry asked, unable to look away from the sight of his first friend – not counting the Weasley twins – lying on the bed.

“One guard’s dead. We’re not sure about the boy yet. There’s a Healer with him, but it doesn’t look too good. The other two guards have cuts and bruises, maybe a few broken bones, but that’s it. The attackers didn’t seem to care that there was a child with them either.”

“Did you manage to capture any of the attackers?” Harry asked, feeling a cold fury come over him. He felt someone take hold of his arm, but he was too furious to see who it was. He didn’t even seem to register the slight wind that ruffled his hair.

“Two, my Lord. We have them in holding cells at Potter Manor”

“I’m going. Now,” he snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. The hand on his arm tightened and pulled him out of the room.

“Harry, you have to calm down before you go over there,” Sirius said, his voice hoarse and Harry could see the pain in his godfather’s eyes. Why would he look like that? He’d never met Catherine... had he? “I want to make them pay too, but be smart about this. You have to keep your head if you’re going to get answers!”

That’s when it hit Harry: the reason Sirius had never really insisted on going to the parties with them.

He looked over at the bed where Catherine was fighting for her life before he looked back at Sirius. The look in his godfather’s eyes stunned him. He could see the anguish and love in the man’s eyes as he looked at Catherine and realized that she and Sirius must’ve gotten together at some point, though they’d hidden it well from everyone. His godfather was involved with her. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Sirius again and nodded. “Are you staying here or coming with me?” he asked when he thought he had himself under control.

“I’ll come with you. There’s nothing I can do here.”

“Remus,” Harry said, turning to look at the werewolf who was waiting behind Harry, _probably thinking he was going to have to restrain me_ , Harry realized briefly. “You come too. Everyone else stay here. Come get me if there’s any change.”

Walking briskly to the foyer, Harry threw some powder into the fireplace. “Potter Manor,” he called clearly as he stepped in and was gone in a flash of green flames.

At Potter Manor, people seemed to be in a deep panic. “Get these people under control,” he snapped impatiently to the guards in the room. Word was passed quickly to the other guards and soon silence reigned around them as people were forced into the ballroom. “Now, report.”

“Ms. Summers has been delivered to Storm Manor by Healer Coulter and a few of the other Healers,” the guard began, standing at attention.

“I know that. I meant report about this chaos,” Harry snapped impatiently.

“When some of the residents heard what had happened in Tiverton, they began panicking, thinking that the attack might come here. With Healer Coulter gone, we didn’t know what to do,” the guard said, swallowing thickly.

Harry’s eyes flashed in anger. Had no one thought to set up a chain of command within the guards?! “And you thought that letting this chaos take hold was the best course of action?” he asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

“Forgive me, my Lord,” the guard whimpered, falling to his knees. “No one knew what to do. I was ordered to guard the Floo and make sure no one left the Manor.”

“Gather the other guards in the back yard so I can speak to every guard present. You’ll remain on guard duty here in case anyone else comes through the Floo. Find me _immediately_ with anyone coming through with news. Now, have someone take me to the prisoners.”

“My Lord,” the guard said, and gestured to the nearest guard to take Harry, Remus and Sirius to the holding cells.

Outside the holding cells, Harry took several deep breaths to calm his anger. He knew that if he went in there now, he’d take out his anger and frustration on the prisoners. Damaged prisoners didn’t give answers... well, not always, anyway.

When he thought he had control over himself, he cast the mask spell and nodded to the two guards standing at the door. “Follow us in,” he ordered as he calmly walked into the room. The man had been tied to the chair. He had a split lip, a black eye and a cut on the temple where someone had hit him. “Has he said anything?”

“All he says is that someone hired him to do a job,” the guard on Harry’s left said, crossing his thick arms across his chest, making the muscles stand out in sharper detail. The move was made even more impressive considering he wore no shirt and reminded Harry of Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry walked closer to the man and was satisfied to see his one good eye kept track of him. “What’s your name?”

“Fuck you,” the prisoner growled and flinched when the guard on Harry’s right took a step forward with a glare, but stopped when Harry held up his hand.

He leaned closer to the bound man. “In case you missed it, they follow _my_ orders. Now, what’s your name?” he asked softly, but with a steel edge to his tone. Dimly, he felt Sirius’ presence behind him. He figured Remus stayed at the door in case he was needed.

“None of you fuckin’ business,” the prisoner growled defiantly, glaring up at Harry. His good eye widened in fear when Harry nodded to the guard who moved forward with an unpleasant smile and punched him in the stomach before moving back.

“Are you ready to answer questions now, or should I let them... soften you up some more?” Harry asked as he walked around the prisoner, listening to him wheeze as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“Jack Cromwell,” the man gasped out finally.

“What’s your profession, Mr. Cromwell?” Harry asked as he began pacing around the bound man.

“I’m a mercenary for hire.”

“Who hired you?” 

“Don’t know.” The man cringed back against the chair when the guard made a move towards him again, trying to shove his chair back, but since it was bolted to the floor, he didn’t go anywhere. “I swear I don’t know!”

The guard halted when Harry held up a hand as he stopped behind Mr. Cromwell. “Who does?”

“Mr. Steadman. He was the one who gave us our orders. Everyone has to go through him in order to hire us. We don’t deal with the clients.”

“And was Mr. Steadman with you on this little ambush?” Harry asked as he resumed his little walk around Mr. Cromwell.

“No, he doesn’t get involved with the grunt work.” He cried out when Harry nodded to the guards and they moved in on him, tipping his head back. One of the guards had a finger where his jaw closed, keeping his mouth open while Harry moved to the table against the far wall behind the prisoner.

“This is what you’re going to do, Mr. Cromwell,” Harry murmured as he came over with a potion phial in his hands. “You’re going to deliver Mr. Steadman to me before you go to the Aurors and tell them everything. Then you’re going to lead them to everyone who was involved in today’s attack. Do you understand me?”

The man shook his head, eyes wide as he watched Harry. With a nasty smile, Harry moved closer and poured the potion into the man’s mouth, watching in satisfaction as it slid down his throat even as he struggled in the guard’s grip. 

“This is a little... incentive to get you to do as you’re told. You see, what I gave you is going to kill you within twenty-four hours unless I give you the antidote,” Harry murmured as he put the stopper back onto the phial before he clasped his hands behind his back, glaring at the prisoner. He nodded for the guards to move away and watched as Cromwell panted, eyes wild. “Now, you’ll deliver Mr. Steadman to my guards in the park they drop you off at. I don’t have to tell you what’ll happen if you fail to comply.”

“You’re insane,” the man gasped in horror.

“No one attacks my people and gets away with it, Mr. Cromwell. Whoever your employer is will learn this the hard way,” Harry said in a hard voice, standing stiffly in front of the man. He nodded to the guards, who unbound the man but kept a tight grip on his arms. “Take Mr. Cromwell away and wait for him to return with his employer. Don’t forget, Mr. Cromwell, you have until noon tomorrow before the poison kills you. When everything has gone like I instructed, I’ll send someone to you with the antidote.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

Harry leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose, eyes hard as anger flashed through them. “I’m not the one who sent you to kill a child, Mr. Cromwell.” The man jerked back as if slapped. “Remember that.” 

When they were gone, Harry took a deep, shaky breath and felt his legs give out as his anger quickly drained out of him. Hands caught him easily and sat him in the chair. “Calm yourself,” Remus murmured close to his ear and Harry closed his eyes halfway as he let the cool voice wash over him, calming his hammering heart. “You did well, Harry.”

“Did you really poison him?” Sirius asked as he came to kneel on Harry’s right.

“Yeah. It was the only thing I could think of after he couldn’t give me answers. It’s a better compromise than killing him,” Harry said, feeling slightly nauseous. All his anger was gone and he didn’t know what to feel now. He just hoped Catherine pulled through. He didn’t want to lose anyone yet, not over this.

“Take your time,” Remus murmured, reaching out to rub the back of Harry’s neck. He found that oddly comforting, he realized as he closed his eyes, relaxing under the touch before he managed to pull himself together again.

“One more thing to take care of before I go home,” Harry murmured as he forced himself to straighten up. Walking to the back yard, Harry squared his shoulders and began assigning ranks to the men and women. “Now, if I ever seen the kind of chaos I saw today, without _anyone_ trying to calm it down, I’m going to have to take steps to make sure you all remember it. _Do you understand?_ ”

A ringing “Yes, my Lord,” echoed through the back yard. 

With a stiff nod, Harry walked back into the house, just wanting to go home and make sure Catherine was alright. He stopped in front of one of his guards as a sudden thought occurred to him: the other prisoner needed questioning. “Question the other prisoner and see if his answers correspond with the one I questioned. Whatever means necessary. Afterward, his usefulness is done, kill him.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

This time, instead of using the Floo, Harry decided to use the Portal to Storm Manor. 

When they neared the steps going upstairs, they were surprised to see Healer Coulter standing there while another Healer left by Floo. “How is she?” Harry asked as they came to a stop beside him.

“She’s not out of the wood yet, but she’s in better shape than she was when she got here. I’m going to stay the night. I noticed the room across from hers is empty-“

“Take it,” Harry said instantly, not letting him finish his sentence. “Whatever you need, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“What she needs right now, is rest, and I figured she’d get it here more than at Potter Manor considering how quiet it is here,” the Healer said, sighing as he ran a hand through his short hair. “I’m going to take the time, while she’s resting comfortably, to take a shower and sleep a little.”

“Is it alright if I sit with her?” Sirius asked, looking up the stairs. Harry could tell he was fighting the urge to run up and sit with her and be damned with whatever anyone said.

“I can’t see why not,” Healer Coulter murmured with a gentle smile and moved back for Sirius to get past him. When Sirius was gone, the Healer looked at him with a frown. “Did you know she was pregnant before you sent her there?”

“Pregnant?” Harry asked in surprise.

“I assume that means no,” he sighed in annoyance.

“Was there any harm to the child?” Remus asked, frowning as the thought occurred to him.

“It’s too early to tell. At this point, it could go either way. If we can keep her stable and healed up some more, it’ll be more promising. If we end up with any more complications, she could lose the baby.” The Healer made a gesture of helplessness. “Only time will tell.”

“Thank you, Healer Coulter. We’ll let you get some rest,” Remus murmured with a gentle smile. They watched as Healer Coulter went upstairs. “Harry, I think you should go lay down for a while,” Remus murmured with a little push in the small of his back.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” Harry murmured, looking upstairs with a helpless feeling crawling through him as he thought of Catherine upstairs, fighting for her life and that of her unborn child.

“Still, you have a long night ahead of you. Take the time to just sit and relax in your room for now. I’ll get Fred and George to gather whoever you’re taking with you for the party. You’ll need to tell Severus what you told me, anyway. You also need to think of who you’re going to give the antidote to so Mr. Cromwell doesn’t die of poisoning.”

“I don’t even know anyone in the Aurors that could give it to him,” Harry murmured in surprise. He’d forgotten about the man.

“If you’ll let me, I know someone we could get to do it,” Remus told him after a few minutes.

“Do it,” Harry said with a nod before he headed upstairs. When he got to his room, he simply stood there after closing his door, not knowing what else to do. Finally, he sat down in his chair and hugged himself tightly so he wouldn’t fall apart. 

It was funny and yet sad at the same time.

Everyone assumed that he was in control at all times. No one _really_ wanted to know if he was. All they saw was a thirteen year old kid who had so many plans going on that he _had_ to know what he was doing.

As for the attack on Catherine, he had a pretty good idea that Dumbledore was the one behind it. Maybe he’d realized that the Muggleborns were being taken out of the muggle world and wanted to stop it? But why would he want to expose their world to muggles?

He was startled when a knock came from his door and blinked at the darkness creeping around the room. Had he really sat there that long? He was surprised no one had bothered him for supper. ”Come,” he called out and was surprised when his voice came out steady. He sure didn’t feel as in control as his voice suggested.

“It’s time. Are you coming?” Ginny asked as she stuck her head in.

“Yes,” he murmured and stood up, allowing his arms to fall limply on each side of him. He turned and followed her downstairs, casting the mask spell as he went. He was glad that it hid most of his face. No one would see anything but the calm and collected person they always saw. 

He was so closed off from everyone that he didn’t notice the extra addition to the group, nor did he notice the unnatural quietness of the twins, who were always throwing jokes around. “Fred, you do the auctions again. I need to speak to Severus and Lucius.”

“Sure, Harry.” 

He missed the looks everyone threw to each other behind his back but simply waited for everyone to go through before he went himself. The noise at Malfoy Manor was deafening compared to the quiet that had been at Storm Manor.

Harry strode forward and nodded to Lucius. “We need to talk.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius murmured, frowning slightly. He led Harry into the room across the ballroom and gestured for Harry to go first, closing the door behind him.

“There’s going to be people coming to you and asking questions about these little parties,” he told the blonde man, who blinked at him in surprise.

“Questions, my Lord?” Lucius asked, frowning slightly.

“Yes. Apparently Dumbledore has been busy trying to discredit me. You can tell them that yes, we do have parties, but that they’re fundraisers for different groups depending on who needs the money the most. You can also tell them that you’re helping me throw these parties, don’t tell them exactly what we do here but don’t lie either. I’ve got the bank manager creating a paper trail to show that it’s all legitimate and that we make no profit off these parties. The rest, use your own judgement.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius murmured, looking at Harry questioningly, but Harry had gotten up and was standing at the window, looking out. 

“Can you send in Severus?”

“My Lord,” Lucius murmured as he left.

Harry missed seeing the person who snuck in before Snape entered and closed the door.

Snape opened his mouth to object, but the other man simply put a finger to his mouth and shook his head. Frowning in irritation, Snape nodded while the man went to sit at the desk, sitting down carefully, not making a sound.

“My Lord? You said you’d have an update?” Snape murmured after pouring them tea, ignoring the fact that Harry hadn’t even acknowledged he was in the room.

“Yes, Severus,” Harry said, finally turning to go sit down in the chair. “I’ve found out that the man in question is, indeed, interested. Now the question becomes, can either of you bear children. Unfortunately, no. You because of the amount of time you spent under the Cruciatus Curse and he because of his wolf. “

Snape blinked at him and his eyes flicked over to the figure at the desk, but Harry didn’t notice as he played with his cup. “You know my view on blood continuation. You’re both going to have to find a woman to bed so that you each have at least two children. You can find a way for whoever it is to have twins, then you won’t have to suffer their attention more than the once.”

“I understand, my Lord. Did you, by any chance,” Snape began hesitantly, eyes on the stranger, “speak to him about what I said last time?”

“I didn’t have to. He knew who I was talking about,” Harry murmured as he stirred milk into his cup.

The stranger waved his wand and the mask fell away to reveal Remus’ identity to Snape, whose eyes widened in surprise. Remus shook his head, eyes flicking over to Harry, who seemed to be oblivious to anyone else in the room.

Snape frowned as he looked back at Harry. _Never_ had he seen his Lord so distracted.

Harry looked up at Snape finally to see the man watching him carefully and realized he wanted out of the room as soon as possible. “I’ll talk to you the next time I see you, Severus,” Harry murmured as he unknowingly left the two men together. He stopped in the hallway, not really wanting to deal with it all tonight...

* * *

“Remus,” Severus murmured when the door closed behind Harry. “What happened to throw him off like that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so... distant, before.”

“An unforeseen attack. Our Lord has a very particular enemy who doesn’t want him to succeed in any of his plans,” Remus said with tired sigh, shaking his head. “I’m at a loss as to how to help him. I thought having him rest for the afternoon would help him, but he’s even more closed off than before.”

Snape frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe we can do something about that?”

“Like what?” Remus asked in surprise.

“Force him into a fight, whether magical or physical. Maybe it’ll help him expend the emotions he’s trying to block out,” Snape suggested thoughtfully.

“When?” Remus asked, looking at Snape speculatively, wondering just what kind of person this man could be for Harry. Could he be an ally, if allowed? Could he be the perfect partner for him? Only one way to find out.

“Tonight, while everyone’s busy with the party. If we do it right, no one will interfere with us.”

“If we do it with a Concealing charm to hide our identity until we’ve exhausted him enough to open him up to his emotions again it might be easier,” Remus said with a nod of agreement, though he didn’t quite feel right tricking Harry like Snape wanted to but knew something had to be done. “I’ll let the others know so they don’t worry about what happens. Where?”

Snape hesitated slightly, somehow picking up on Remus’ unease. Where, indeed, would be the right place to confront their lord? Then it hit him. He knew where they could ‘attack’ their lord without anyone interfering with their plans. “Lucius has a room upstairs he uses to cast spells he doesn’t want going awry. We can use that room. As for a way to get him there, I know Draco sleepwalks on occasion. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage.”

Remus frowned again as he ran Snape’s plan through his head and knew it was the only way to deal with the way Harry had locked himself emotionally away. He knew something had to be done to help him. “Let’s do it,” he said with a tired sigh.

* * *

Harry began walking away from the ballroom, not really thinking of where he was going. He just needed to be by himself for a while.

It was a while before he realized he was standing upstairs, staring out the window at the darkness. How long had he been standing there? Was the party still going on? Sighing tiredly, he turned away from the window, intending to go back downstairs and tell the others he was going home, when he saw blonde hair down the hallway.

Frowning, Harry followed, wondering if Draco was sleepwalking again. He was going to have to look into that. It didn’t do any good if Draco walked in on one of the parties. Walking around the corner where he’d seen Draco, Harry noticed a door opened on his right. Blinking in surprise, Harry wondered just what the boy was doing and what was in the room.

Entering the room, he was surprised to see Draco laying on the floor on the other side of the room, his wand on the floor beside his head. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered if Draco thought he was sleeping in his bed instead of the floor. It wasn’t until he was kneeling beside the boy that he realized they weren’t the only two in the room.

Whirling around as fast as he could, Harry drew his wand and cast a shield over them as the first shot was fired. He didn’t have time to think, just react. He noticed that the door had been closed and that there were two of them. 

He had to protect Draco. 

He grew angry as he realized they’d used Draco to lure him into the room. Who were they?

Anger cleared his mind and he began throwing spells at the men as fast as they were sending them at him. He could tell he’d surprised them by using the spells he did, but he didn’t have time to think more on the observation as he duelled the two men.

Suddenly, he realized there was a fourth person throwing spells, but instead of throwing them at him, they were directed at his two attackers. It took him a few seconds to realize that Draco was helping him. 

This obviously surprised his attackers as they began backing away. When the two men fled the room, Harry thought he saw sandy hair that seemed familiar, but he was more worried about Draco than pursuing them. Had they hurt the blonde boy?

Whipping around, he was relieved to see Draco standing beside him, glaring at the door the men had run out of. “Are you alright, Draco?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever dreamed of a fight before,” Draco said as he tipped his head to one side. “Should we follow them?”

“No. Just like in every dream, the ones you’re fighting are gone by the time you reach the hallway. Why bother chasing?”

“True,” Draco murmured, frowning at his wand. “I think I’d better go back to my room and see where this dream’ll go now.”

“You do that. We’ll see each other again soon, I think.”

“Alright.”

Harry watched Draco leave the room, wondering how the boy could be so gullible as to believe that kind of story. He shook his head as he left the room and walked back down the stairs. He’d tell the others he was going home and take a hot shower. Maybe that would help him.

He had just gone through the Portal when he realized why the sandy hair had been so familiar. It had to have been Remus! But why?

It took him a few minutes more to realize that he felt different than he had since hearing Catherine was close to dying, more... normal, and realized why Remus had done it. He’d needed some kind of release but hadn’t known it, or how to go about it.

Smiling to himself, he walked upstairs, surprised when he met up with Mediwizard Campbell. “How’s Catherine doing?”

“Better. Healer Coulter says she’s out of danger and should make a full recovery. He’s got her under a Healing Sleep spell to make sure she rests comfortably tonight.

“Good,” Harry said with a relieved sigh, feeling a weight come off his shoulders. “Have a good night, Mediwizard Campbell.”

“You too, my Lord.”

Harry walked slowly to his room, staring around for a few minutes before heading for the bathroom. Maybe he’d be tired after a relaxing shower...

Setting the water to the right temperature, Harry stripped his clothes and stepped under the warm spray, closing his eyes with a sigh. How he wished things could be different... but they weren’t. 

His eyes snapped open as he felt hands begin to caress his back. Turning around quickly, he had to blink as he saw blonde hair. 

Draco?

Blinking again, he realized that it wasn’t Draco, but someone else. “Who are you?” Harry asked, trying to evade the hands again, sliding against the wet wall to get to the door behind the blonde. “And what in Merlin’s name are you doing in my bathroom?”

The strange boy simply smiled but didn’t answer him, only reaching out for him again.

Harry managed to evade his reach easily, but when Harry opened his mouth to call for Retra, the strange boy put his hand over Harry’s mouth to stop him. “The twins said I was your birthday present,” the boy murmured with a seductive smile. The tone and action just made his skin crawl.

Glaring at the stranger, Harry kneed the boy in the groin before slamming his fist into the face in front of him. How dare this boy assume he would let him do whatever he wanted to him without putting up a fight! When the boy turned to look at him again, Harry brought his fist down again, knocking the blonde on his stomach, who moaned in pain. “Retra!”

The house-elf showed up instantly and was surprised to see the stranger advancing on Harry again. The house-elf snapped his fingers and Harry watched as the boy stiffened and looked up at him, surprise and pain clear in his eyes. 

“Put him in a holding cell,” Harry ordered angrily. He was going to have to talk to the twins about this. They had no right! “I’ll question him in the morning when he’s had time to think things through.”

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning and went in search of the twins. He found them heading for the dining room. “Fred, George, tell me. What was the idea of sending someone to accost me in the shower last night?” he asked in a deceptively mild tone, ignoring the surprised exclamations from everyone else in the corridor.

“What?” George asked in surprise. “Someone got into the Manor and attacked you?”

Looking over at Fred, Harry could see that he, too, was surprised by this information. “He said ‘the twins’ sent him as a birthday present. Since you two are the only twins with access to the Manor, it stands to reason that it would be you two.”

“Harry, we would _never_ do that to you,” Fred told him, face pale.

Great! Something else to puzzle out!

He walked over to where a guard stood against the wall. “I have a teenager in one of the holding cells. Interrogate him. I want to know who sent him and how he got into the Manor.”

“My Lord,” the guard murmured, bowing before leaving the corridor.

Harry went back upstairs to change his clothes. He’d been so angry he hadn’t even taken the time to change. 

Since he’d cut his shower short the night before, Harry decided to take one now, thinking about why he hadn’t been interested in the boy. He could’ve taken advantage of the fact that the other teen had been a willing bed partner, but after his initial thought that it was Draco, he hadn’t had any interest in him. 

He was going to have to figure this out and soon, before his obsession with Draco went too far. He didn’t even know if Draco had any sexual experience or not. Did he really want to know? Did Draco even like boys?

He frowned as the water fell over his head, slicking his hair back as he stared at the ceiling and wondered how he could find out what Draco’s preferences were. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle would know?

He shook his head as he began washing himself, wanting to hurry up and get out of the shower. The incident last night had put a damper on the enjoyment he usually got from the water pouring over him. Now he couldn’t get out fast enough.

“Master?” Retra asked hesitantly as Harry was drying himself off.

“Over here, Retra.” The house-elf padded into the bathroom. “What’s up?”

“Shall the other house-elves ready the dining room for breakfast?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the phrasing. “What do you mean by ‘ready the dining room’, Retra?”

“Since this will be the first year you’re spending your birthday here instead of the Weasley home, Campion wanted to give you a surprise. The others are waiting for you to come down so they can have breakfast with you.”

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise. Retra nodded, smiling happily. “Can you pick me something to wear?”

“Of course, Master.”

Harry was amused as he watched the house-elf almost bounce out of the room. Shaking his head, he finished drying himself off. Retra was right about one thing. This would indeed be the first year he spent his birthday at home. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised by the outfit that lay on his bed. This wasn’t something he’d bought himself, he realized as he reached out and touched the silky material. The shirt was a deep green which just happened to be a couple shades darker than his eyes. The pants were black and leathery to the touch. Retra had brought out his Dragon hide boots to complete the outfit.

“Where did this come from Retra?” Harry asked in awe.

“The house-elves and I got together and bought it for you, Master,” Retra said proudly, chest puffed out.

“Thank you, Retra. It’s lovely.” Harry admired the outfit for a moment longer before he pulled the clothes on. Standing up, he was amazed at how good he looked in the green. It seemed to make his eyes stand out more. “I love it.”

Smiling proudly, Retra shooed him out of the bedroom.

When he got to the dining room, he smiled as he watched everyone turn around to look at him. “Looking good, there, Harry. Didn’t think you’d ever buy yourself duds that nice,” Fred joked, though his look was very appreciatively.

“Really,” George murmured in agreement, eyeing Harry.

“And just think,” Ginny sighed, her eyes glinting mischievously, telling Harry she was hanging around the twins too much. “He’s all mine!”

Everyone laughed.

“Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?” Remus asked, nodding to the room beside the dining room. Smiling up at Remus, he followed the werewolf into the other room. When he was sure they were out of hearing range, Remus turned to look at Harry. “Do you still want me to deliver the antidote to the Auror I know?”

Harry blinked blankly for a minute before he remembered Mr. Cromwell, the mercenary who’d been partly responsible of attacking Catherine and her group. “Yes. I have the phial on my desk. Are you sure he’ll have given himself up to the Aurors like I told him to?”

“I heard back from my contact within the Auror department last night. She told me a group was delivered to them last night after supper and that Cromwell was amongst them. She told me she was glad none of them had made it into the Aurors program with what they did and were planning on doing during the attack. The guards at Potter Manor have assured me that Mr. Steadman is sitting in one of the holding cells, waiting for you to question him and that the second attacker has been thoroughly questioned. His answers did indeed match what Cromwell told you, so they killed him like you told them to.”

“Then by all means, deliver the antidote to your Auror friend,” Harry started to walk back towards the dining room before he turned to look at Remus again. “By the way, thanks for the fight last night.” He smiled as Remus stiffened in surprise. “I’m assuming the other was Severus?” Remus nodded hesitantly. “It’s exactly what I needed.”

Remus smiled down at him and nodded, turning towards Harry’s office for the phial before going back to join everyone for breakfast.

* * *

“My Lord,” a guard said from the door to Harry’s office after lunch, enjoying one of the few times he had time to himself. Narcissa seemed intent on making sure they learned as much as she could drill into their heads before they headed back to school. When Harry had asked her if she realized this wasn’t a class with exams, she’d sniffed delicately and told him that it should be.

That had given him an idea. He’d owled Mr. Ogden and had him make a suggestion to the Board of Governors about making her a teacher at Hogwarts for a class on etiquettes so that everyone could take advantage of her knowledge.

Yesterday, he’d gotten word back that they’d agreed to both the class and the teacher, seeing as Narcissa was a pureblood woman who’d have been taught the rules from birth... it also helped that she was Lucius’ wife. Of course, she’d been furious with Harry for volunteering her for the job... until he’d told her the reason for wanting her to teach this class: to give other students that hadn’t had the privilege of knowing how certain things in the Wizarding world worked and why.

Now she was excited about being able to teach other children what she was teaching Harry and his friends… but his thoughts were drifting and the guard was still standing in the doorway waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from him.

“Come in,” he said finally.

The guard walked closer to the desk and bowed slightly. “We’ve finished interrogating the boy who attacked you last night.”

“Sit down and tell me what you’ve found out.”

“We found out that it was indeed a Weasley who sent him here. What no one realized – and I did question the guards on this – he came over with the slaves for the party. No one realized the difference because he wasn’t on the list.”

Harry frowned as he looked at the top of his desk. If it wasn’t the twins, then how in the hell could this teenager say it was one of them? “How did he come to be with the group brought here? Which Manor was he in?”

“He was at Potter Manor. He says one of the guards took him off the streets.”

“So then he was given the potion. How could he be able to still carry out someone else’s plan to rape me?” Harry asked, his frown deepening. The potion should’ve kept him from wanting to hurt his Lord.

“Somehow, he was able to hide from everyone when he got to Potter Manor. We gave him a double dose before we began our questioning just to be on the safe side.”

“Retra!” The house-elf appeared beside him instantly. “Tell the twins that I need them at the holding cell with the teenager we caught.” Retra bowed before he vanished. “We’ll get to the bottom of this before we jump to conclusions. Lead me to the holding cell.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

**

Harry waited patiently for the twins to arrive outside the holding cell, leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he thought about what he now knew about this teen. There were only a few Weasleys that it could possibly be, but he didn’t think it was Percy. That boy was too much of a goody-two-shoe and out make a name for himself outside of his family. Could it be one of the two older Weasleys? He doubted that, considering they’d never met. That only left Ronald and the parents. 

Since he couldn’t see Molly or Arthur pulling something like this off – and actually fooling the teenager in the other room – for no other reason than he’d rejected their youngest boy’s friendship. He couldn’t figure out why Ron would do something like this, even if it was just for revenge.

“Hey, Harry,” Fred said as they approached him.

“What’s going on?” George asked.

“Let’s go find out which of your family sent this guy,” Harry murmured as he pushed away from the wall, nodding to the guard to open the door for them.

The sight that greeted them when they entered actually shocked the twins. Harry felt a slight thrill of satisfaction go through him as he looked down at the boy. He’d been beaten… severely. Bones had been broken and healed wrong only to be broken again. He hadn’t thought his guards could be this brutal, but if it served the purpose of getting answers, he could overlook their… enthusiasm. 

Harry knelt beside the boy ignoring the way he shied away from him. “Is the one who sent you here in this room?”

The boy looked up at the twins through his one good eye, the other almost swollen shut, and shook his head. Harry figured he probably couldn’t talk too much because of the giant bruise on the side of his jaw. Had the guards broken his jaw? 

“Describe him?”

“Red hair, shorter, mean,” the boy whispered hoarsely.

“Ron,” Fred said with a frown. “Why would Ron do something like this? What would he get out of this? How would he know where to send him?”

“I don’t know but I think it’s time we do something about your brother. I’ve had enough of his... interference.”

“What are you thinking about doing?” George asked as they followed Harry out of the room.

“Not sure yet, but it’ll have to be something that gets my point across.”

“What are you going to do with the kid?” George asked as he glanced back at the beaten prisoner.

“I’m going to grant him his wish. He wanted to be used for sex, well, he can service the guards for the next few days. Once they’re done with him, they can take him to Dark Manor to be added to the other slaves,” Harry said dismissively.

* * *

During the next few weeks, of which Lucius spent a fair few at Storm Manor with Harry going over the plans on how to run the new ‘Muggleborn Relocation Department’. Not that he was complaining. Already, a few of the school aged Muggleborns had been taken into custody and replaced with a muggle child with the parents’ memories modified so they would think the child was really theirs. Some of the muggle families were relocated, with new jobs to avoid the possibility of anyone realizing the difference in appearance to the child. Even the family photos had been altered to reflect the changes.

It was working wonderfully so far. 

He figured they could have one final party to place all the Muggleborns going back to school and since none of the children saw who Harry or his friends were –kept at the Ministry, as they were – none of them would be able to tell anyone who was really behind their relocation except for the people who were working at the new division.

Lucius was glad to see his Lord pleased with the changes being put in effect within the Wizarding world. 

As for Narcissa, Lucius knew the children were learning more than they ever would at school, especially since the class, which his research had turned up, had once been part of the curriculum but had been cut by another Headmaster years ago. He wondered if he should tell his Lord about what he’d found and decided he liked the relaxed atmosphere too much to ruin it with that kind of information. 

Looking up from his papers, he noticed Harry frowning and raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

“Who’s in charge of deciding what courses are taught at Hogwarts?” Harry asked when he noticed Lucius looking at him.

Lucius blinked at him, surprised that their thoughts seemed to have been going along the same lines. “Usually it’s up to the Headmaster. What did you have in mind, my Lord?”

“Well, I noticed that there’re a lot of empty classrooms in Hogwarts and wondered why?”

Lucius nodded in understanding. “As the years passed, some of the Headmasters figured some of the courses taught were either redundant or couldn’t find anyone to teach them so they decided to drop them from the curriculum.”

“Like what?”

“I know my father attended classes in basic Wizarding laws a year or two before it was dropped. There were a few more but I don’t remember which courses those were. I believe one of them was the general holidays celebrated in the Wizarding world and why before they decided the children should be brought up believing in only the ones that aren’t even our own but celebrated by Muggleborns.”

The same thought had crossed Lucius’ mind often as what he could now see written on Harry’s face when he’d heard the excuse. There were definitely changes going to be made to the school as soon as it could be done and Lucius couldn’t wait to see it happen. 

* *

Harry looked at Lucius in surprise. They didn’t think Wizarding laws should be known? He was going to have to talk to Mr. Ogden sooner than he’d anticipated. Changes were going to have to be implemented. And the first change would be History of Magic. Binns made the class so damn boring! Maybe if they had someone with a pulse..?

Muggle Studies should be another thing to change. They needed someone who actually knew what they were teaching. 

And Divination. He didn’t care why Dumbledore was keeping the blind bat as a teacher when she so _obviously_ didn’t know her field.

Oh, yes, there were _definitely_ going to be changes made to the school as soon as Harry managed to get rid of Dumbledore or maybe sooner. 

“A week before school starts, I want you to throw another party so we can place the Muggleborns we already have. I can also add the boy attacked in Tiverton this time,” Harry murmured as he sat back in his chair. “And I’d like for Mr. Ogden to come over with you tomorrow.”

“Is the boy recovered enough to go through it?” Lucius asked in surprise.

“The Healer cleared him yesterday. I was told he was extremely lucky to have survived at all.”

“Did you ever find out who was behind the attack on your assistant and her group?” Lucius asked, watching Harry carefully. 

Harry’s lips tightened in anger. “No. Mr. Steadman’s memories had been modified so he couldn’t describe who his client was. Not even a Pensieve helped.”

Lucius knew that if his Lord ever found out who had been behind the attack, there would be no hiding from his wrath. It was time to switch topics. “I also heard from some contacts at Azkaban that Bellatrix is indeed pregnant. It would seem that the potion Rodolphus gave her worked. The Azkaban Healer says it seems she’s carrying triplets. I was also told that they’ll be delivered to my department as soon as they’re born. What do you want done with them?”

“Bring them to Potter Manor. They’ll be raised by a couple I have picked out. I have special plans for them. When she’s given them up, I want you to make a trip to Azkaban and modify her memories. I don’t want her to remember ever having them, just to be on the safe side. I don’t want her coming to find the babies if she ever gets out,” Harry said with a shrug. 

“Very well, my Lord. I’ll set up the next party for the end of next week and see if Mr. Ogden can come with me tomorrow.” Lucius bowed respectfully and left on his errands, leaving Harry staring down at the papers that sat on his desk, lost in his thought.


	12. 12. Diagon Alley

Beta’d by GhostXWriter and Sollardragon

Chapter 12 – Diagon Alley 

Mr. Ogden’s smile faltered as he sat with both Harry and Lucius the next day. “The Board of Governors, my Lord? Whatever for?”

“I want to change some things at Hogwarts and I want to add some classes. Here’s a list of the courses I’d like to see added to the roster.”

Harry watched as the older man took the list from him and read it. “This many classes? I’m not sure if we can get teachers for all these.”

“Whichever classes they can add to the roster for this year is fine. The others can always be added next year. I know that they’re under a time constraint. I also know that the one on Etiquettes and Law can be added this year, as well as the change in staff for a few of the existing classes. We need competent teachers if we students are going to pass those classes with any kind of understanding.”

“What happens if we can’t find someone to take the places of the current teachers?” Mr. Ogden asked with a frown.

“Then let me know and I’ll see what I can do from my end. There’re really only three teachers I’d really like to see replaced this year. Professor Binns likes to put his students to sleep, Trelawney is more of a quack that a real teacher, and Charity Burbage is grossly misguided by her love of muggles, thinking they’re not as dangerous as they really are. If we could get some teachers that could actually teach us something besides how to take naps during class that would be great.”

“I can look into it, but there’s no guarantee that I’ll be able to accomplish some of this. Unless you have someone in mind for some of these classes...” Mr. Ogden said with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

“I might be able to find someone for History of Magic,” Lucius said with a frown as he wrote something down on the sheet in front of him.

“And I might be able to find someone for Muggle Studies, though he’s no longer really a part of our world,” Harry murmured with a thoughtful look. It would depend on if his hunch was right about a certain teacher he’d heard of in primary school. He taught high school social class... it would mean that they’d at least get accurate teaching instead of the outdated stuff they were learning.

“What about Religions? Who would be able to teach that?” Mr. Ogden asked in confusion. “And why?”

“Because, if you’re going to find a job somewhere other than England for work, it might be a good idea to know the religion of wherever you’re going so you don’t stand out anymore than you have to. That and you won’t offend the people in whichever country you’re in.”

Mr. Ogden nodded at the wisdom of Harry’s reasoning. “Let me bring this up to the Board and see what they think.”

“And if you can acquire some of them for our ranks, it might be easier to get things done. Maybe we might even be able to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts for good.”

“I’ll see what I can do, my Lord,” Mr. Ogden said before they continued with their meeting. Harry was feeling good about the results they were getting. The older man had assured him that the laws restricting magical creature procreation had been relaxed somewhat. They weren’t completely gone, but at least some of them could now have young without having to procure a special license.

He would have to see what he could do about getting them a little more respect, especially the ones that gave so much to the Wizarding world.

* * * 

Harry was satisfied the day after the party. The Muggleborns had been placed with their new families and three organizations had gotten much needed funds thanks to the amount raised. Masaryk had informed him a couple of days before the party that the investigation was now closed and no charges were to be laid.

There was no proof of any kind of profit being made by Harry or Lucius.

Yes, things were _definitely_ going according to plan.

He’d also found out that Draco was experimenting sexually with one of his male friends, though it wasn’t anything serious. That was good because Harry didn’t want to have to kill whoever it was. He also didn’t want to know who the friend was either.

He would be less tempted to harm Draco’s lover that way.

He’d also found out that five of the classes he’d wanted added to the roster had been indeed added. Mr. Ogden had told him that most of the Board had been appalled by the fact that some of the classes suggested had been dropped in the first place.

So now they had Religions, Etiquette, Wizarding Law, Ancient Languages, which could then be branched off if students wanted to learn specific ones, and Wandless Magic. As for the teachers, Harry had been right, the high school social class teacher was, indeed, a Squib, and had agreed to teach Muggle Studies as long as he got to choose the material used. 

Lucius had managed to secure someone to teach Wizarding Law and Ancient Languages. Narcissa was going to teach Etiquettes. As for Wandless Magic and Religions, Harry had no idea who would be teaching that since someone on the Board had managed to snag someone to teach the classes.

Harry laughed with his friends as they shopped for their school supplies. The twins were joking about what trouble they could get into this year. Harry noticed Draco watching him without letting the other boy know he knew. He could see the obsession shinning in the grey eyes and knew Draco wasn’t as unaffected by him as he pretended to be.

It was good to know.

Suddenly there were screams everywhere. The blasts that shattered the peace of Diagon Alley surprised everyone. People were running around, trying to find cover.

Harry drew his wand instinctively, scanning the crowd for the one or ones responsible for ruining his day of fun.

Seven men were throwing spells around randomly, not even having a specific target. 

Looking around, Harry wasn’t really surprised to see Draco hiding behind a cart. Ever the Slytherin, he thought in amusement. Turning to look at the others, he was surprised to see they, too, had drawn their wands and were waiting to see what he would do.

“We can’t really draw attention to ourselves. So what do we do?” he asked them as they ducked to avoid the debris flying above their heads. 

“If we don’t do something soon, the guards will be here when the wall at home registers we’re in danger. Should we attack?” Ginny asked as she coughed on the raining dust.

Harry looked at the men thoughtfully. She was right. The room he’d set up to register where everyone was and if they were in danger would show that they were in imminent danger. If they didn’t stop this now, the guards would show up and questions would be asked. He didn’t really want to announce his presence like this. Not right now, anyway.

“Fred, you and Ginny take the one standing in front of Ollivander’s,” Harry said quickly. “George and Luna, take the one in front of Madam Malkin’s. I’ll take the one at the other end. Once they’re down, move to the next one.”

Everyone nodded at him and took off after the man they’d been assigned.

They hadn’t really trained for something like this, but it would definitely tell them where they lacked training. Moving quickly along the building, Harry aimed his wand and fired a _Petrificus Totalus_ at the man, watching in satisfaction as the man stiffened up and toppled over onto his back.

Looking down the Alley, he watched as the others managed to take their targets down with little trouble before moving on to the next targets. Smiling in satisfaction, Harry located the next attacker and moved closer to him before casting _Incarcerus_ , watching as the man struggled with the rope. He heard someone call out his name and turned in surprise.

The blast hit him in the back and flipped him into the wall. Gasping in pain, he slid to the ground in a heap when his legs refused to hold him up. He tried to fight off the darkness that was trying to suck him down, knowing he was still in danger. He watched, wheezing in pain, as the last man came towards him, smiling cruelly, bringing his wand up. Harry didn’t know what spell he was going to use, but whatever it was, it froze on his lips as a spell hit him in the back and he dropped like a stone.

Behind him stood someone he’d never seen stand up for anything or anyone.

Harry tried to draw a breath to speak, but the darkness was more insistent. As he slowly sank into the darkness, he wondered at the look on Neville Longbottom’s face as the boy ran towards him, shattered wand drawn and eyes wide in surprise and horror.

* * *

Fred and the others ran towards Harry, watching as the seventh attacker advanced behind their leader. Fred called out his name, but Harry didn’t seem to hear him as he watched the attacker throw a spell at Harry.

They watched helplessly as Harry went flying into the wall when the attacker’s spell hit him from behind. They skidded to a stop as Neville Longbottom seemed to successfully cast a spell at the man who was raising his wand to strike at Harry again before running to their friend. But then Draco Malfoy was standing behind him with his wand aimed at the attacker.

They blinked in surprise. So who had incapacitated the attacker?

“Thanks, Malfoy,” Neville said as he looked at his shattered wand. “I guess Gran will have to buy me a new wand now.”

“Don’t worry about it, Longbottom. Maybe now you’ll get one that actually works,” Draco said as he walked away from the boy. It seemed, in the dust settling around them, that the two boys hadn’t noticed them. 

Amazing! Draco had rescued Harry!

Ginny ran over to Harry, checking for a pulse, just as a few guards Apparated in along with Healer Coulter. “Ah, Mr. Potter. In the center of it again I see,” the Healer murmured with a shake of his head.

A few seconds later, a few Aurors appeared in the Alley, taking the men into custody. Fred moved quickly to one of the guards. “Take this one to a holding cell in Potter Manor before the Aurors realize they’re missing one.”

The guard nodded, bent down to touch the nearest attacker’s arm and Disapparated.

“Good thinking,” Luna murmured from beside him as she turned her gaze on Neville. “Perhaps someone should talk to him.”

“I’ll do it,” George said as he moved away from the group. They watched as George went over to talk to the Gryffindor boy before turning their attention to Healer Coulter.

“How bad is it?” Ginny asked when the Healer sighed and shrugged.

“Too early to tell,” Healer Coulter said. “I need to get him home and cleaned up. I swear, trouble follows him around like a plague.”

“And to think, the day was going so well until these lunatics showed up,” Ginny said with a shake of her head. “Take him home. We’re going to stay because the Aurors are going to want some answers. We’ll be there as soon as we’re done.”

The Healer nodded and motioned for the nearest guard to pick Harry up. By the time the Aurors realized that they were the ones responsible for ending the fight, the three of them were already gone. The group was content with the knowledge that Harry would be well cared for and resigned themselves to a long day of questioning.

* * *

By the time they got back to Storm Manor – two and a half hours later – they were exhausted and worried about Harry. They were surprised to see Remus, Sirius and Catherine standing at the foot of the stairs, obviously waiting for them. “How is he?” Ginny asked worriedly.

“We don’t know yet. Healer Coulter got here with Harry, locked the door to the bedroom behind him, and refused to let us in. It seems the only ones who can come and go are the Healers and Mediwizard Campbell. Even the guard was kicked out of the room,” Sirius grumbled, throwing a glare upstairs.

“He’s that bad?” Fred asked, glancing up the stairs worriedly.

“What happened?” Catherine asked as she laid a gentle, calming hand on Sirius’s arm.

“We were attacked. Harry figured if we took care of the problem then the guards wouldn’t show up and reveal his presence to everyone. We missed one. He managed to sneak up behind Harry as he took down one of the attackers and hit him with a spell,” Fred said miserably.

“Harry hit the wall really hard and would’ve been hit with another spell, except Neville drew his wand and-” George began only to be cut off.

“Neville didn’t cast the spell,” Luna said with a frown. “Draco Malfoy did. He rendered the attacker unconscious.”

“ _Draco_?” Remus asked in surprise. “How unlike a Slytherin to put himself in harm’s way.”

“Ah, but he _wasn’t_ in harm’s way. He attacked from behind,” Ginny corrected with a smirk. “I’m surprised he attacked to help _Harry_ , especially knowing how he likes to fight and belittle him at school.”

“Perhaps this will change things?” Catherine asked, frowning in thought.

Just then, Healer Coulter came downstairs, looking exhausted. 

“How is he?” Sirius asked before anyone else could.

“It was tricky. Not only did he have internal bleeding from the force of hitting the wall, but the spell that was used...” the Healer shook his head, frowning as he remembered his horror as he found out what spell had been used. 

“What spell was used?” Remus asked, wondering just how bad it could be. “What was it meant to do?”

“The spell was meant to shatter his back and paralyze him,” the healer said, clenching his fist in anger.

Everyone gasped in horror. They knew – especially the adults – that back injuries, really bad ones, were very touchy when it came to healing. “Is he-?” Sirius choked out.

“I don’t know. We’ll know more by tomorrow. I’ve got him under a heavy Sleeping Draught. I don’t want him moving unnecessarily. I’ve done as much as I can for now. I’ve got the others looking through some healing books to see if they can find a spell that could help with movements, but...” He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Would there be anyone else who’d know more about this type of injury?” Fred asked in a hushed tone. What would they do if Harry couldn’t walk? How would Harry take it?

“I’ve already sent an owl to a colleague of mine who’s been doing research on this type of injury. His wife was paralyzed because of a freak accident where she worked. As far as I know, he’s been making progress, but I’m not sure.” 

The teens shared a look and a discreet nod. They would do their own research. They were sure they might find something in the extensive libraries Harry now had, thanks to two more estate libraries that had been added sometime during their last school year.

“Can we go up and sit with him for a while?” Sirius asked hopefully.

Healer Coulter hesitated, but then nodded. “Just be careful and don’t sit on the bed. The healing spells we’ve got going are still working and might actually be able to repair some of the damage done to the spine.”

As the adults went upstairs, the teens spilt up as each one took a different library to search out a solution to Harry’s problem.

* * *

Healer Coulter got word from his colleague that he’d have to examine the patient before a diagnosis could be made. Remus grudgingly gave permission and they sent a portkey for the man to use.

When he got to the Manor, he was quickly ushered to Harry’s room.

A couple of hours later, the Healer, Adam Burg, came out a bit shaken at the damage done. “And you say it was done using a spell?” At Healer Coulter’s nod, he accepted the glass of Firewhisky Sirius held out to him as they sat in the study. “They used a very old Dark spell to do it. You can still feel it when you check. I don’t know if I can help him.”

“If we used this spell here,” Fred asked as he turned the book towards Healer Burg, pointing at the spell labeled _Agito Validus_. Next to it were the translated words ‘movement ability’. “Would it work to give him greater mobility?”

Looking down at the book with a frown, Healer Burg looked back at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise. “I didn’t think any of these books still existed,” Healer Burg murmured as he flipped the book closed to look at the title ‘The Compilations of Obscure Spells by Magnitus Speratus’. Opening it up again, he looked back down at the book once more. “But yes, this would work for now. He’d be severely limited. I saw the Quidditch pitch through his window. He wouldn’t be able to play anymore.”

“Would he still be able to fly?” Remus asked as he read the page and was surprised at the spell. It would act like a bridge between the nerves that had been damaged, but would it be enough?

“Fly? Yes, as long as he limited his motions. What position does he play in Quidditch?”

“Seeker,” Ginny told him. 

“Yes, definitely no Quidditch. Most of the time the Seeker doesn’t do much, but it’s the jostling with the other players that would be the problem. It could do more damage to the spine. I can do some research on this type of injury but it’s going to take time before I get results. He’s also going to have pain in his back on and off, especially when sitting for long periods of time. Is there anyone who’ll be able to provide him with Pain Potions?”

“We can brew some for him while we’re at home. It might be a little tricky when we get to school,” George said with a thoughtful frown.

“I’ll take care of that,” Remus murmured as he picked up the book. “You kids get started on brewing this potion...” he looked up in amusement as Luna held up a phial with a smile on her face.

“We took the initiative yesterday and brewed it,” Ginny said with a shrug. “We only had to get a few of the ingredients.”

“And I helped with that,” Catherine murmured from the couch.

“We’ll have to keep him asleep until tomorrow,” Healer Burg said with a nod. “I’ve got all the notes I need. Healer Coulter, I’ll write to you as soon as I have anything. I’ll go home and start on the research.”

“I’ll lead you to the foyer,” Sirius murmured as he rose to his feet. They hadn’t given the man the controlling potion, but he didn’t know who the patient was or where to find him, so they didn’t have to worry about him telling anyone anything.

* * *

Harry became aware of a slight twinge of pain in his lower back and he frowned as he forced his eyes open. Blinking, he realized his glasses were missing, making everything blurry, though he could make out the shapes of his friends standing around his bed.

“How do you feel,” Ginny asked as she leaned close, careful not to put any of her weight on the bed.

His frown deepened. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell what it was. “Alright, I guess. There’s a little bit of pain. What was the damage this time?”

“Your spine has been severely damaged, my Lord,” Healer Coulter told him from the other side of the bed. “We’ve managed to... temporarily fix it, but you’re going to have to be careful with what you do from now on.

“How severe?”

“It shattered your spin, Mate,” Fred told him gently, handing him his glasses.

“You won’t be able to play Quidditch until we find a way to fix the damage,” George added.

“And we’re going to have to stock up on Pain potions. You’re also going to have trouble with sitting for long periods of time,” Ginny told him with a helpless shrug. “But at least you’ll be able to walk.”

Harry stared from one to the other, feeling his stomach drop as he realized that, this time, the attack had been even more severe than he’d thought it would be. Was he paralyzed then or could he still move around on his own? From what they’d said, he would still be able to do some things. Just how much restriction was he going to have?

Healer Coulter shooed them out before returning to the bed. “Let’s try getting out of bed, my Lord,” he murmured gently.

It was painful but Harry finally managed to sit on the edge of his bed, sweating from the effort. “Is this how it’ll be?”

“No, my Lord. This is just because it’s the first time you’ve moved since the incident two days ago. As time goes on and your range of motion increases, it’ll get easier.”

“That’s good, because I don’t think I’d be able to function at school otherwise,” Harry murmured and tried to stand up. His knees buckled and he would’ve fallen if the Healer hadn’t caught him.

“Take it slow,” Healer Coulter murmured as he pulled Harry to his feet. 

Harry panted as the pain lancing through his back settled down to a dull throbbing. Taking a slow cautious step forward, he winced in pain as his back twinged slightly. Taking another step, he was relieved when the pain was less than before.

“Let’s make it to the bath. The heat should help the muscles relax into their normal positions. Then we’ll try some more walking.”

By the time they made it to the bath, Harry was drenched in sweat and the pain was getting worse instead of better. He sighed in relief when he was finally sitting down beside the tub which turned into a hiss of pain as he pulled his shirt up over his head, pulling at his back muscles.

“Don’t worry,” Healer Coulter told him as he poured something into the tub as it filled with water. “This will help you.” He helped Harry pull his pyjama bottoms off, being gentle, and helped him into the tub. 

Harry sighed as he sank into the welcoming heat.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Just allow the water to relax your back muscles and try not to move too much.”

Moving slowly, Harry leaned back so that his head was against the edge of the tub and looked up at the ceiling. _Why_ did he always end up on the receiving end of most of the attacks, he wondered with an annoyed sigh. 

And why would Neville protect him now? This was the boy who kept to himself and had, as far as Harry knew, no friends to speak of. He was going to have to talk to the twins and see what they thought, maybe get them to talk to the boy since they were in the same House.

He frowned as he reached for a towel to put between the back of his neck and the edge of the tub and hissed as pain shot up his back. He froze, and instead of grabbing the towel like he’d wanted to, he simply sank further into the tub, allowing his head to sink slightly into the water.

The pain slowly ebbed and he cursed the man who’d done this to him even as he sighed in relief. 

Closing his eyes, he thought about calling for Retra to bring him a towel so he could lay the way he’d been and decided against it. He wondered if swimming would help improve his back muscles. If it did, then maybe he wouldn’t _have_ to give up Quidditch. He’d have to remember to ask Healer Coulter. 

“Time to get out, my Lord,” the person in question stated, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

“Would swimming every day help strengthen my back muscles enough for me to play Quidditch?” Harry asked as he slowly stood up, surprised when his back didn’t hurt as much as before. Must’ve been whatever the Healer had put into the water.

“Unfortunately, my Lord, it wasn’t really the muscles which were damaged but your spine. I don’t think it would do much in the way of helping it, but we could try it in the next few days before school begins and see what the results would be.”

Now all he had to do was put in a pool that they could swim in. Maybe Remus would know. When he tried to dry himself, Harry had to grit his teeth as bending proved to be too painful. How was he going to do this at school? It wasn’t like he could have a house-elf or a friend help him out... could he?

Healer Coulter took out his wand and murmured the words to the spell that dried him off quickly. 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Teach me that spell, please.” He eyed the Healer when he noticed the smile on the older man’s face. He’d done it on purpose, Harry realized as he listened carefully, but he found he didn’t mind this time.

Once he had the spell down, the Healer followed him back into the bedroom where Retra had laid out some clothes for him. “How do I pull this off at school if the swimming doesn’t work? There’s no way I can ask someone to help me get dressed and undressed without having to answer questions, which would then get relayed to the Headmaster.”

“Maybe you can get Retra to help you out. If you get dressed in the bathroom instead of in your dorm, no one will even realize he was there,” Healer Coulter said as he helped Harry with his socks and shoes.

“That’s true,” Harry murmured with a tired sigh. At first he’d been able to do things himself, but he was beginning to sweat again with exertion and pain. He took the Pain Reliever potion the Healer held out for him when he was done. “Thanks.”

“The others will make you some more of the Pain Reliever potion, but you’re going to have to have someone brew it for you once school starts up again. I realize that means questions will be asked, but surely there’s someone you can ask for help.”

Harry frowned as he realized Healer Coulter was right. He could ask Snape, but then he’d want to know why Harry needed the potion in the first place. “I might know someone, but I have to think about this first.”

“Very well. Do you want to go downstairs for some breakfast or should I get your elf to bring some here?”

“Here. Can you send Remus in?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Healer Coulter murmured and bowed before leaving the room.

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he cautiously stood up. He was satisfied when he only felt a slight twinge of pain before he moved carefully towards his chair. He made it halfway when his back spasmed and he felt down, gasping in surprise and pain.

He felt hands come around him and help him to his knees. “Take it slow, Harry. If you don’t you’ll just cause more damage,” Remus told him gently.

“I was taking it slow,” Harry growled impatiently. If this was how it was going to be, he wouldn’t be able to function at school at all!

“The others are still working on the potion that’ll help you with your back. According to the book, you’ll need a couple more doses before it acts as if your spine’s intact.”

“Now you tell me,” he groaned as he tried to stand but his legs didn’t respond. “Help me to the chair, Remus.”

The werewolf was as gentle as he could be as he picked Harry up, carrying him over to his chair, and sitting him down but it didn’t seem to make a difference. The pain was coming back with a vengeance. “Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I asked Healer Coulter if swimming would help and he’s willing to let me try it out. How would I go about adding a pool to the Manor? Preferably an indoor one?”

Remus looked at him in surprise. “I’m not sure. Sirius or Catherine might know. I assume you want to try this before you go back to Hogwarts?”

“It would be nice, yeah,” Harry said, biting back a groan of pain as he shifted his weight a bit. “Also, when I get to school, can I get Severus to brew me the Pain Reliever I’m going to need? And how do I get him to do it without telling him what happened or that I’m the one behind all these plans?”

“Why don’t you tell him while you’re in disguise that Harry Potter did you a service and you want him taken care of with daily doses of Pain Reliever? You don’t even have to tell him what happened, though he’ll probably already know if he reads the _Daily Prophet._ ”

“Don’t tell me they already have it splashed all over that rag,” Harry groaned at the mention of the paper. He’d hoped to avoid it being broadcasted throughout the Wizarding world.

No such luck.

“Unfortunately, yes, though they don’t know you’ve been injured. Only that some unknown assailants attacked Diagon Alley for unknown reasons. Also, they mention that – and I’m quoting here – ‘someone brave enough to stand up to tyrants managed to do what no one else would‘. They’ve been trying hard to find out who you and the others were, but so far, no one’s told them anything.”

“Good. Let’s hope it stays that way. That means that the Aurors are keeping it under wraps for once,” Harry said in relief.

“It seems that the Minister insisted, especially since anyone finding out that a bunch of teenagers managed to do something the Aurors couldn’t do wouldn’t exactly show him in the best light,” Remus said in amusement.

Harry smiled slyly. “Of course he doesn’t want that. It would mean he’d be replaced sooner than he wanted...” Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Actually, that might be a good idea.”

“What?!” Remus asked in surprise. “You _want_ Fudge out? Who’d you put instead of him?”

“I’m not sure just yet, but it might be something to look into. Can you get Lucius for me? And the twins? I need to speak to them.” Harry blinked in surprise when food appeared on the table next to him. He’d forgotten that Healer Coulter was going to have food sent to him. Thankfully, Campion, the house-elf in charge of the kitchen, had sent him finger food today. He didn’t really feel like fighting with utensils. “And don’t forget to mention to Sirius and Catherine about the pool. The sooner I have one installed, the sooner I can start strengthening my back.”

“Of course. I’ll be back later.”

“And don’t forget to let me know how your transformation goes tonight. I’m curious to know.”  
“I will.”

Harry sighed as he looked at the food beside him. He knew he should eat, but he had no appetite. Picking up the closest piece of fruit, he nibbled at it as he waited for someone to come find him. He was surprised when Lucius entered instead of the twins. Probably working on the potion, he realized.

“How are you feeling, my Lord?” Lucius asked as he sat down on the couch. “Draco told me what happened, that you’d been injured before he could help you.” 

Harry blinked at him in confusion. Draco had helped him? It hadn’t been Neville? “I need you to set up a meeting with Severus.”

Lucius blinked at him in surprise at the abrupt change in topic. “Where?” 

“I'll be sending Remus to your home later today. You'll show him to a small room where he can place a Portal. Tonight, you'll activate it before Severus gets there to bring him here. I’ll make sure he gets back to Malfoy Manor once I’m done. Just don’t tell him where he’s going, only that his Lord wants to talk to him,” Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry stared at him, anger flashing in his eyes. He saw Lucius swallow thickly under the stare. “Forgive me, my Lord. I don’t mean to question you. I just wondered if it was wise to bring him to your home when he doesn’t know your true identity.”

“That’s why _you’re_ bringing him though an already opened Portal, Lucius, so I don’t have to reveal my identity just yet,” Harry snapped angrily and watched in satisfaction as Lucius flinched as if struck. “If you don’t think you can accomplish this, I can always get someone else to do it.”

“I can do this, my Lord. Forgive me for doubting you.” Harry could hear the pain in the blonde aristocrat’s voice and smiled, though he didn’t really feel like it.

The Pain Reliever wasn’t lasting long enough to take care of the pain and already he could feel it lancing through his body, radiating from his back. “I forgive you... this time. Don’t make it into a habit, Lucius. The next time I might not be so understanding or lenient.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius murmured softly as he rose to his feet, bowed and left Harry by himself. 

Harry was glad when he was finally alone and tried to breathe through the pain, closing his eyes to concentrate better. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Fred standing beside him.

“The potion’s almost ready, Harry. Hold on,” his friend murmured as he knelt beside him.

“We’re about to have some company,” Harry murmured, proud that the pain he felt didn’t leak through to his voice. “I need someone to put a chair for me in the Portal Room.”

“Who’s coming?” Fred asked in surprise.

“Snape.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to bring him here?”

“I need to talk to him about making the Pain Reliever potion for ‘Harry Potter’ once school starts up and I can’t really go far until I can get the pain under control,” Harry murmured, finding it funny that it angered him when Lucius questioned him, but not when his family did. But then, who else could he talk to without worry? “I’m also going to need someone to help me downstairs. I don’t think I can walk anymore. Find Remus. Let him know he's to go to Malfoy Manor and create a Portal for me. The book is in my office.”

“I’ll get Sirius and find Remus for you.”

* * *

Harry tried to make himself comfortable in the chair and ignore the pain that was becoming a constant companion now while he waited for Snape to come through the open Portal, mask firmly in place. He’d even dimmed the lights in the room to make it seem bigger than it was, casting him in shadows so that one would miss seeing him at first.

He stiffened when he watched Draco Malfoy walk hesitantly through the Portal. Where the fuck was Lucius? Wasn’t he watching who was in the room?

The Portal shut down behind the blonde boy, making him whirl around in surprise. Watching quietly, Harry waited to see what Draco would do now. The other boy looked around the room with wide eyes, and Harry was satisfied when his gaze skimmed over him without stopping. Good, that meant that his tactic was working.

“ _Malfoy Manor, One going and one coming back,_ ” he hissed out after a few minutes of watching Draco run his hands over where the Portal had been. He watched as the blonde whipped around, eyes scanning the darkness.

“Who’s there?” he demanded and Harry was impressed that his voice didn’t shake or show his fear even as he ignored the sudden light behind him.

“Go home, Draco,” Harry whispered and watched as Draco’s eyes zeroed in on his general direction, eyes narrowing as if he could see through the dimness.

“Who are you?” Draco demanded, glaring.

Harry had to hand it to him, at least he wasn’t showing if he was afraid of being in an unknown place. “Just go. I’m sure you’re father’s going to be angry with you enough if he catches you here.”

At the mention of Lucius, Draco cast an apprehensive look over his shoulder, as if he realized just how much trouble he’d be in if he was caught here. “Yeah,” he whispered before looking back at Harry. “You’re not going to tell me who you are, are you?”

Harry debated with whether he should answer or not. “Not yet, Dragon. Go home.” He saw Draco jerk slightly at the endearment, his eyes going wide, but nodded and walked back through the Portal with one last glance over his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, each breath seeming to feed the fire in his body, and hoped Draco didn’t get caught by his father. He liked being the only one to know that Draco had gone where he wasn’t supposed to be. He became aware of time again when the Portal flashed closed and Snape stood by the door. He watched as Snape did the same thing Draco had done, scanning the dim room for anyone, but unlike Draco, his eyes found him.

“My Lord?”

“Severus, I need you to do something this year. Mr. Potter has been injured performing a task for me,” he began and noticed the slight stiffening at the mention of his name but ignored it for now. “He’s going to need a Pain Reliever stronger than the one I’m currently giving him.”

“Won’t it be suspicious if I suddenly begin giving him potions?” Snape asked after a few minutes of thinking.

“Not if you give it to him through someone else,” Harry murmured, trying not to wince as he shifted in his chair. He knew he was sitting in the dark, but Snape was good enough at noticing things that he might catch it and begin to ask questions. “I need it strong enough to last him throughout the day, not just a couple of hours or less, as it is now.”

“What type of injury does he have?”

“His back was shattered using some kind of Dark Magic. I have someone currently researching ways to repair his spine, but it doesn’t look hopeful,” Harry murmured, clenching the hand that wanted to come up and wipe at the sweat beading on his forehead.

“Do you happen to know the spell used?”

Harry frowned in thought. He remembered the blast hitting him... “Attero I believe Mr. Potter said his attacker used.”

Snape nodded slightly. “I’ll make sure Mr. Potter has the potion while he’s at school. I can always give it to one of his friends to give to him.”

“Thank you, Severus. Malfoy Manor, one,” he said and the Portal lit up behind Severus. Harry realized that with the sudden light, Snape was using the excuse to look him over. He hoped that the Potions master wouldn’t see anything suspicious. With a curt nod, Snape turned with a billow of his robes and walked through the Portal to the other side.

When it closed, Harry sighed in relief as the door opened to let Sirius into the room. “Take me back upstairs, please,” he murmured tiredly, wiping the sweat off his forehead and tried not to wince when Sirius picked him up. 

“Remus says he found a man who can put in a pool for you later today and that you should think about where you want it,” Sirius said as he walked up the stairs.

“There’re four rooms looking out at the back garden that we don’t use. Combine them and tell the man to put it in there. Hopefully the pool will help because as it stands, I don’t know if I’ll be going back to school.”

“Harry, don’t say that,” Sirius chided gently.

“I’m serious. I can’t stand for more than a few minutes at a time. How do I make it through a day if I’m always in pain?”

“The twins and the girls are working on enhancing the potion to make your back better. You’ll see. They’ll come through. They always do,” Sirius murmured as he walked into Harry’s room and laid Harry onto the bed. “You’ve had a traumatic day. Why don’t you try to sleep?”

“I guess,” Harry said tiredly, just wanting to be alone for a while.

* * * 

Later that afternoon, Luna made her way towards Harry’s bedroom, feeling as if she needed to be there. In her pocket was the potion they’d been working on all morning. No one realized she’d taken some of it, not wanting to test it on Harry just yet, but Harry needed it.

Something was telling her that his wild magic was going to work with this potion to help Harry out with doing the things he needed to do. The man Remus had contacted to install the pool was already looking over the rooms that had been combined by the elves earlier and was saying the pool should be ready for use by morning.

She knocked on Harry’s door and waited for a few seconds before walking in when there was no answer. She could see Harry lying on his side, sleeping fitfully. With a quiet sigh, she walked over to the bed, climbed on and laid down beside him, waiting. She could tell he was dreaming, but the lines of pain were still on his face.

As she watched, she saw him twitch slightly like he was reaching for something that wasn’t there. Smiling softly, she pulled the phial from her pocket, looking at it. This one would be the one to help him. Somehow, she knew it would work better than the other one they’d given Harry. The boys had been hesitant to give it, in case it didn’t, but Luna had ‘seen’ it work. 

This, coupled with the pool and Snape’s potion, would keep everyone from suspecting Harry was behind all the plots going on. Just like she knew he’d get someone from the Board of Governors. They were getting tired of being stonewalled by Dumbledore, despite the new classes beginning this year.

The old Headmaster’s days were numbered. It remained to see just how long it would take before he was replaced.

“Hey, Luna,” Harry murmured sleepily, bringing her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see him blinking tiredly at her. 

“Hey, Harry. I have something for you to take. Do you feel up to it?”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. “Do I have to? I don’t really want to move.”

She smiled gently and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Yes, unfortunately, but it’ll help with your back. It’s going to be painful at first, but then you’ll see, once the pain fades away, that it’s better.”

“Alright,” he grumbled as he held out his hand for the phial. She put it into his hand and watched as he downed it quickly, grimacing at the taste, and backed up off the bed, watching him carefully.

Harry’s eyes had been slightly closed as he tried not to move too much, but as she watched, his eyes open wider in surprise and pain as he arched forward with a scream, the force rolling him onto his back.

Within seconds, everyone was piling into the bedroom just as Harry screamed again. Healer Coulter, who’d been in the lead, ran over to the bed, unsure what to do. “What did you give him, Miss. Lovegood?” he demanded sharply, looking over at her.

“The potion we were working on today,” she told him simply, hands in her pockets even as Harry arched up again with another pain-filled scream.

“But we agreed!” Fred exclaimed. “We needed to test it some more before we gave it to Harry!”

“No, Fred,” Luna told him with a smile. “You agreed. I never said anything. Besides, this will work. You’ll see.”

The Healer looked helplessly back at Harry, who’d mercifully passed out from the pain, though his body twitched in reaction to whatever the potion was doing. “How long before we see any results?”

“Well, the spasms should stop within the next few minutes. Harry should be fine after that, though he won’t wake up until morning. Strengthening his muscles in the pool starting tomorrow will help with the pain he was feeling all of today. Couple that with the potion Professor Snape will give him once school starts and he should be back to his old self until something more permanent can be done about his back.”

“Are you sure?” George asked as he watched Harry’s body twitch uncontrollably on the bed.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have given him the potion otherwise.”

* * *

That night, Remus wandered the grounds around Storm Manor, waiting for the moon to rise. The potion Harry had given him was clasped in one hand and he debated with whether he should take it or the Wolfsbane potion – which he held in the other hand – that Snape had sent him earlier by owl.

Harry had assured him that this potion would help him, merging his two halves together... but did he really want to merge with the wolf? He’d been at war with it for so long that it was more habit now than anything else. He hated – and feared –what he transformed into every month. He also knew that the only thing keeping the beast at bay was the potion Snape gave him every month.

He thought of the boy lying in the Manor, suffering from the most excruciating pain anyone his age – or _any_ age, for that matter – had yet to face and wondered if he could do less than the child he’d adopted – even if it was only in his heart – as his own.

Opening the potion Harry had given him, he drank it down and waited, wandering the small woods a short distance away, though he could still see the Manor to his left. He didn’t really want to wander too far, in case Harry needed him. Remus would check on him once his transformation was done, if only to make sure his cub was alright. He’d heard the screams a short while ago and had had to fight with the wolf to stay where he was, knowing in his heart that Harry was fine with the others. They would see to him... for now.

Just as the moon crested the horizon, Remus felt the effects of the potion as it burned away the lingering remnants of the Wolfsbane potion still in his system, and fell to his knees in pain. Harry had been right. This was extremely painful!

He gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound as his body began to change from man to wolf, despite the fire licking through his body.

By the time he was in wolf form, he was panting and trembling in reaction, but the pain was gone. That’s when he realized the difference. Instead of being mindless, as he’d always feared he’d be, he was aware of who and where he was.

Joy leapt through him. He could still feel the wolf, but instead of it being a separate being, they now were one and the same. Unable to help himself, Remus tipped his head back and howled his joy to the moon climbing slowly over the trees.

With a wag of his tail, he leapt forward with an energy he hadn’t felt in years and pelted towards the Manor. When he got close to the building, he began looking around for a way to get in, to be with his cub.

Narrowing his eyes, he padded around the backyard, wondering just how he could get in... then he spotted the open window to the room where the pool had been installed. Bounding quickly, he jumped through it and made his way as quietly as possible to Harry’s bedroom. 

Growling low in his throat in frustration, Remus realized they’d shut Harry’s door to keep the noise of the construction out as he rested. Looking around, he moved down the hallway and wanted to yip aloud when he realized the bedroom door next to Harry’s was open. 

Making his way inside, he padded to the balcony doors, using a paw to push the door handle downwards and opened the door. Padding to the edge of the balcony, he estimated no more than four feet separated this balcony and Harry’s. So, backing up, he gave himself a running start and leapt the distance.

He was surprised when he made it with just a little bit of room to spare. Feeling proud of himself, he trotted up to Harry’s balcony doors and pawed it open, pulling back enough to make a crack so he could use his nose to slide in.

He saw Harry lying on his side on the bed and could hear him panting in pain. He watched the boy twitch and moan in his sleep, sweating heavily. Ears back in worry, Remus slowly padded up to the bed and carefully leaped onto the foot, freezing momentarily to see if his landing had disrupted his cub. When Harry didn’t do anything more but twitch some more, he carefully made his way over to the boy.

For once, he was glad that Healer Coulter had put Harry in the center as he made his way behind Harry, gently pressing his furred body along Harry’s back, lending his warmth as comfort. Harry twitched once more before settling down slightly. Reaching over with his nose, Remus licked Harry’s cheek in comfort before settling down to watch over his cub. He was content when Harry smiled slightly in his sleep. 

His cub wasn’t alone tonight.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he was sore all over. Just moving hurt, so he stayed lying on his side, wondering what had happened. He remembered Luna giving him a potion...

His eyes snapped open. 

Had the potion worked?

He tried to roll over onto his back, but there was an unfamiliar weight behind him. Turning his head, he was surprised to see Remus, asleep and in his human form, pressed close against him, a hand resting on his arm. Last night had been the first night of the full moon. Had he taken the potion? Was that why he was here? To show Harry his new transformed form?

Looking forward again, he smiled happily, closing his eyes again.

Remus would be happier now and that was what mattered.

He allowed himself to drift, not quite asleep and not quite awake. He felt the need for a bath, but his body protested any kind of movement right now so he decided that lying there would be better for now. 

He heard the door open some time later, but couldn’t rouse himself enough to open his eyes and see who it was. When he felt the tingle of magic, he knew it was Healer Coulter. “Since you’re awake, Mr. Potter,” he heard the Healer murmur softly. “You might as well get up and move around, get yourself used to walking again.

Harry’s lips twitched in amusement. It seemed that when Healer Coulter wanted to be courteous, he used ‘my Lord’, but when he was annoyed or wanted to make a point, he used ‘Mr. Potter’. He opened one eye to look at the Healer, to gauge what mood the man was in. 

“Come on. You’ll need a bath to ease the soreness in your muscles from all the movements they did during the night.”

Sighing in resignation, Harry opened both eyes to look at the Healer and forced himself to sit up, gritting his teeth against the pain he felt, though it was considerably less than it had been yesterday. “Did the potion work this time?” Harry asked softly, trying not to wake Remus up. The man had probably stayed up most of the night watching over him.

“It would seem so. I’ll do a Diagnostic Scan again after your bath,” Healer Coulter murmured as he helped Harry out of bed and towards the bathroom. “I should be more certain by then.” They could suddenly hear water running in the bathroom and Harry smirked as he realized Retra had taken the initiative to start the bath.

After that, it took all his concentration of putting one foot in front of the other and not give in to the throbbing pain. It was starting to give him a headache.

“Also, you’ll be able to swim for a half hour after breakfast to help with reacquainting your back muscles with normal movement.”

Harry was surprised enough that he missed his footing and would’ve gone down if the Healer hadn’t been close at hand. He hissed as it jarred his back, making the pain double for a moment. Healer Coulter helped him to sit down before going over to the water and pouring something in.

Harry hoped it was the same thing as yesterday. It had helped, even if it was only for a little while. 

He gratefully sank into the heat of the water, allowing his body to relax. He was surprised when a towel appeared, cradling his neck from the edge of the tub. He was even more surprised to see Retra’s head come into his line of sight, eyes huge with worry. “Master Harry feeling better?”

“Yes, Retra. Can you bring me something cool to drink and maybe a little food? Some of the fruit like yesterday?”

Retra’s ears perked up in interest and he nodded before Apparating away. Harry smiled and allowed himself to float, the water relaxing his tense and bunched up muscles. He was surprised to realize that Luna had been right. He did feel better than yesterday. The pain was still there, but it wasn’t as unbearable as before.

Retra came back with a tall glass of pumpkin juice and a small bowl of mixed fruits. “Thank you, Retra,” Harry murmured as he turned slowly over onto his stomach, being careful not to move too sudden. The house-elf hummed happily before he went back to his work. 

Remus came into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, ignoring the fact that Harry was naked and eating at the edge of the tub. “How do you feel this morning?” 

“Better than yesterday. How did the transformation go?” Harry asked before popping a berry into his mouth.

“You were right about there being pain. I could feel the Wolfsbane potion being pushed out of my body and I _did_ feel better after the transformation. The wolf and I are now truly one,” Remus murmured as he sat on the bench at peace with himself for the first time in a long time.

“No more fighting?” Harry asked, watching Remus for any kind of negative reaction.

“None what-so-ever. If anything, it feels liberating knowing I’m whole and not two entities trying to fight for control of the same body.”

Harry was glad to see Remus was finally at peace with who and what he was. “Good.”

“My Lord, it’s time to get out,” Healer Coulter murmured as he entered the bathroom. Remus picked up the juice and bowl to get them out of the way as the Healer helped Harry out of the tub.

Using the Drying charm, Harry was glad to notice that it worked faster than using the towel. Once he reached the school, he’d be able to use it and use the extra time to dress slowly. He was also relieved to realize that moving didn’t hurt as badly as it had the previous day... as long as he kept it slow.

“It seems the potion Miss. Lovegood gave you yesterday is indeed working,” Healer Coulter murmured in satisfaction when Harry was dressed. He pulled out his wand and did a quick scan to make sure everything was in order before helping him to the chair where Remus had put the bowl and juice. “I’ll let you finish your breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured as he breathed a sigh of relief to be sitting still. He hadn’t done much, but he felt exhausted anyway. Hopefully he felt better by the end of the week or he’d be in trouble.

“I’ll come back in little while, Harry,” Remus murmured as he rose and followed the Healer out the door. Harry closed his eyes once he was alone, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. Reaching out blindly, he plucked a piece of fruit and plopped it into his mouth.

He’d just finished his breakfast when he heard a noise at the door. “You can come in,” he murmured in amusement, wondering just who it was. He was surprised when Luna, Ginny and the twins came over and sat down on the couch and other chair. 

“How are you feeling?” Fred asked a little hesitantly.

“Better than yesterday, though if I don’t get my stamina up, I’m not going to be much good at school with all those stairs to climb. Sometimes I wish I’d let the damn hat put me in Slytherin like it wanted to. At least they only have one set of steps to climb when they’re not going to classes.”

The others laughed and relaxed in relief.

“Yeah, know what you mean,” George said with a shake of his head.

“Can someone explain to me who helped me out that day in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked, completely changing the topic. “Was it Neville or Draco?”

The others blinked in surprise at the abrupt change. “We thought it was Neville too until Neville thanked Draco for his help. Seems whatever spell Neville tried to use shattered his wand,” Ginny said with a frown.

“That’s because I remember hearing that it was his dad’s wand. His grandmother didn’t see a reason of buying him a wand when he could use one they already had. Maybe now she’ll relent enough to buy him one,” Luna said with a slight frown.

“Regardless, we’re going to have to talk to him. See where his loyalties lie. Maybe we can add him to our group in time,” Harry said with a frown. “I think if he’d had a proper wand that day, whatever spell he was trying to use would’ve worked.”

“I think you’re right,” Fred said thoughtfully. “I’ve seen it even in Gryffindor House. He’ll go to say something, but no one listens because he always so quiet most of the time, and you’ll see something flash in his eyes.”

“He has no friends that I’ve seen. That’s a very lonely existence if you ask me,” George added with a shrug. “I’ve never really paid much attention.”

“I’ve noticed him doodling in that pad he carries with him all the time,” Ginny said with a slight frown. “One day, I noticed that he was drawing the plant we’d been studying in Herbology that day, with notations around it. He’d definitely be a great addition if he’s any good at that subject.”

“Mm.” Harry nodded absently. She was right. With a Herbologist in their group, it would definitely help them out. But could he trust Neville as much as he did the others? With all the plans he had going at the moment, could he really afford to take the chance? “Talk to him, Gin. He might not be so intimidated with you.”

“Alright. Should we go try out the pool?” Ginny asked, eyes shining in anticipation.

“Sure. You guys go on ahead and change, I’ll be there soon,” Harry murmured, wondering if he was up to walking down all those steps yet or not.

“We’ll meet you down there, Harry,” Luna murmured, kissing his cheek as she passed by.

He smiled slightly in reassurance before Ginny followed the others, wanting to make sure he was alright. When they were gone, he sighed and decided to try getting up by himself and walk towards his bed. 

By the time he sat on the edge of the bed, he was already feeling exhausted. He was startled when Retra came up to him with a pair of shorts to swim in. “Here, Master. When you’re ready, I’ll Apparate you downstairs.”

That’s when an idea occurred to Harry. “Retra, if you were to come to Hogwarts with me, would it take away from your duties here?”

“No, Master,” Retra told him as he snapped his fingers and Harry’s dishes disappeared.

“Alright, just let me figure out how this is going to go. I’ll tell you what my decision is by the end of the week.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Harry was aware of Retra hovering without actually hovering over him. Yes, this might just work. It would definitely make getting to class simpler and faster. When he was ready, Retra came over to him, touched his hand and suddenly they were by the new pool. Yes, definitely faster and a lot less exhausting.

“Thank you, Retra. I’ll call when I need you,” Harry said with a smile and sat down carefully on the edge of the pool. He was going to have to work on getting his back to where he could move without worrying about the pain.

By the time the others arrived, he was already relaxing in the water.

* * *

By the time they took the train, Harry’s back was stronger and he was able to stand for long periods of time. Retra would discreetly follow him around the school and Apparate him to his classes and anywhere else he needed to go so he wouldn’t put too much strain on his back.

Two days before leaving, he’d given Remus the potion to take the Dark Mark off Snape. He’d also told Remus what effects to expect, the pain, the slit to make on the arm, and the Dark Mark leaking out as black blood. 

Yesterday, Snape had sent Remus back with a test phial for Harry to try out. That was when he realized that the Pain Reliever potion that Snape was making for him was better than the one Healer Coulter was currently giving him. Harry had been surprised at how effective it had been. As it stood now, he wouldn’t have to take more than one a day. 

This morning there had been another waiting on his bedside table for him to take. Harry had been relieved with that. He didn’t think he’d have made it through the day without it... at least not today, but the train ride would be the ultimate test: sitting for so long on something that swayed. If he wasn’t in pain by the time they got to Hogwarts, he’d be happy.


	13. 13. Plans Put In Motion

Beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 13 – Plans Put In Motion

Summer after fourth year

Harry frowned as he blinked at the stairs above him, trying to get his mind to work. Where was he? How long had he been here? Why did his arm hurt? Why did his back hurt, as if he hadn’t moved it in days?

When he heard heavy footsteps stop outside his door, instinct had him quickly closing his eyes before the door was fully yanked open. He felt eyes peering down at him, heard a sniff of satisfaction, before the door was closed and locked again.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry tried to recall the last few moments he could clearly remember…

***Flashback***

Harry sighed happily as he followed the twins through the portal leading to Platform nine and three quarters, wondering what attitude his uncle would have this time. School was out! A whole summer to do what he wanted!

On the train, he’d had Retra take his trunk and broom home and allowed Hedwig to fly out of the window towards the Manor, if only to save himself the trouble of having to lug them through the Portal to Storm Manor.

He’d have to remember to grab Dudley for the summer… if only to keep control over his relatives.

He knew something was wrong by the smug look on his uncle’s fat face. He frowned when he realized his uncle seemed to be talking to someone… but who?

Then the stranger turned around. 

_Dumbledore?!_

“Ah, Harry my boy. I was just having a chat with your uncle,” Dumbledore murmured with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh, how Harry _hated_ that twinkle. It usually meant he was manipulating things to go his way. What was he up to now?

“About?” Harry asked pleasantly, hiding how much this was annoying him.

“About your home life, of course. Seems your uncle doesn’t see enough of you while you’re home during the summer. So I suggested he spend some quality time with you.”

_Quality_ time? Harry felt his eyebrows rise at the likeliness of _that_ happening. “Was there something I could help you with, Headmaster?” he asked instead.

“No,” Dumbledore murmured with a slight smile. “I’ll leave you in the capable hands of your uncle.” He nodded to Vernon and walked away quickly.

“Let’s go, _boy_ ,” Vernon growled before leading the way to the car.

At least some things didn’t change.

Harry had a feeling of foreboding on the drive home as he listened to his uncle hum off-tune to the song on the radio. Something was _definitely_ wrong here. His uncle was _never_ this happy after having spoken to a wizard. 

What had Dumbledore done?

When they got home, Vernon went in first, not even looking at Harry as he entered the house. Harry sighed as he got out of the car and followed slowly after him, trying not to wince in pain. He’d barely closed the door when a heavy weight shoved him into the corner at the bottom of the steps. Harry opened his mouth to protest and chocked as something was poured into it.

He coughed, trying to breathe as the world began to swim sickeningly around him. He saw the distorted face of his uncle leering above him as he slid down the wall. He tried to push himself up, but his limbs refused to work and he fell back into the corner.

He felt his uncle pick him up by his shirt and dragged… somewhere. He landed on something slightly soft, darkness surrounding him before the door was closed. 

“No more freakiness from _you_ ,” he heard his uncle gloat from behind the door. “No more threats or anything else. Your Headmaster promised us a summer of peace and quiet.” The grate his uncle was speaking through was slammed shut and he laughed as he walked away.

Then his world faded into a world of colors with no sound…

***End Flashback***

If his uncle had been standing on the other side of a door with a grate in it and he had stairs above his head, then that meant he was under the stairs again, but how long had been there? He wondered if he could call Retra without anyone hearing him. Then he wondered what time it was.

He thought he could hear sound coming from the other side of the door and forced himself to concentrate enough to make out what was being said, though it made his head pound. It took a few minutes to actually make out the words and a few minutes more to make sense of what was being said...

_The evening news!_

So his uncle should be going to bed soon... and so would his aunt, if she wasn’t already there.

He could wait.

He thought back to how the school year had gone. Quidditch had been put on hold because of the Tri-Wizard tournament that ended up running all year long. Dumbledore had called out the names of the contestants as they came out, but hadn’t been too happy when Harry’s name had come spitting out of the goblet...

***Flashback***

“Harry Potter?” Dumbledore read in surprise before he looked around the Hall for Harry. “Harry Potter!” he bellowed angrily, but the boy in question didn’t materialize from the crowd. “Someone get Mr. Potter! Now!” 

Michael bolted from the room and ran all the way to the Ravenclaw common room where he knew Harry was. He wondered how it was possible for Harry to put his name into the cup, especially after the stipulation of the age had been added to the tournament rules or the fact that the boy in question had spent very little time in the Great Hall since the cup had been brought out. Oh, Harry had been there to watch as the twins attempted to put their names in the Goblet, and it had backfired on them, and maybe one or two times after that, but no more than that.

He was sure Harry hadn’t done it. 

He gasped out the password as he neared the portrait hole. “Harry! You have to come quick! Dumbledore’s really mad at you!” Michael panted as he ran through the open doorway coming to a halt beside Harry and Luna.

“Why is he angry at me? I wasn’t even at supper tonight. What does he think I’ve done now?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Maybe he thinks you put the Rackspurts in his beard?” Luna asked, looking at Harry with a frown. “They can be really tricky, you know.”

Harry hid a grin at the look Michael shot her. “Some…one put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry. It chose you to be one of the participants.”

“Then I’m not going,” Harry murmured as he put a card down on the table. “You’re turn, Luna.”

“Harry! You can’t _not_ go! Dumbledore wants answers!” 

“Michael, since we know _I_ didn’t put my name in the Goblet, I don’t _have_ to do anything. The magical contract that would otherwise be placed on a student who abided by the rules doesn’t apply to me because I won’t be accepting the name from Dumbledore. Especially since I have no intention of playing the games put on the contestants, I see no reason to indulge someone’s scheming ways,” Harry said patiently as he kept playing the card game with Luna. 

“But what do I tell the Headmaster?” Michael asked helplessly.

“Tell him I didn’t put my name in the Goblet of Fire and that I won’t be participating no matter what anyone says.”

“Are you sure you won’t go down and tell him yourself?”

Harry sighed and glanced up at Luna discreetly, frowning when he saw her nod slightly. “Fine, I’ll go down and tell the Headmaster myself. Are you coming too, Luna?”

“Sure.” When Michael was out of earshot, she turned to look at him. “Don’t let your temper get the best of you, Harry. If you do, he’ll insist that the contract is binding and that you have you compete. The others from the game council will back him up.”

Harry nodded stiffly. “Go with Michael. I’ll get Retra to take me down.” When they were gone, Harry felt Retra’s hand in his and they were soon standing by the Great Hall where Retra left him as Michael and Luna came running down the stairs.

Harry walked inside with Luna and Michael behind him. “You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” Harry asked coolly.

Dumbledore glared at him as he held out the piece of paper with Harry’s name on it, but Harry refused to touch it. “Take it,” Dumbledore ordered.

Harry looked at it before looking back up at Dumbledore. “I’m sorry, Headmaster, but since I’m under the legal age to join this tournament, I’m not taking it.”

“Regardless of what happens, Mr. Potter, you _are_ a part of the tournament now,” Dumbledore told him.

“Untrue, Headmaster,” Harry said as he turned away and walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, ignoring Dumbledore’s bellows for him to stop. When he reached the Great Hall doors, he turned to looked at Dumbledore who stood with the other teachers behind the old man, watching them, then at the students quietly watching the show. Everyone seemed unsure of what to do. No student had ever refused the Headmaster the way Harry was now. “I will _never_ compete in the tournament, Professor Dumbledore and according to the rules, unless I accept that piece of paper from you, there is no way that I can be forced to participate. So, seeing as I _didn’t_ put my name in the Goblet and that I’m under the age imposed on the contestants, there’s no way I’m part of the tournament. Good night, sir.”

And with that, Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Luna to complete silence... until the doors closed then everyone began talking at once. “Nicely played, Harry,” Luna murmured as they walked up the first couple of flights before Retra joined them, Apparating them back to their common room.

***End Flashback***

Listening some more, he sighed softly as he realized that the evening news was still on. Would the fat bastard ever go to bed?

To say that Dumbledore hadn’t been pleased at being denied was an understatement. The old meddler tried four times before the first challenge to get him to accept the fact that he’d been chosen to compete. Each time Harry had told him the same thing: unless he accepted his name from Dumbledore, he didn’t have to compete in the tournament. 

The whole school hadn’t known what to do about it. Most had been angry that his name had been chosen, but then he’d denied the edict that Dumbledore told him he was a challenger. Even Mr. Crouch and their new DADA teacher, Alastor Moody, had tried to insist he join the contestants, all to no avail. 

Harry Potter would _not_ be participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts and biting back a moan of pain as it jarred his stiff back, he turned his thoughts to other things. Like Neville Longbottom.

There had been the interesting revelations about that boy...

***Flashback***

“Harry, we brought Neville to talk to you,” Fred murmured as he walked into the room they’d claimed as their own this year. 

It was private and no one else but their group could enter it, which was a good thing, considering he had the world’s worst gossiper following him around wanting an interview. 

They’d managed to talk the portrait into using their magical signatures as a password. It hadn’t really taken much convincing since the portrait had wanted to see if it could be done and how well it would work.

After that, it had simply been a matter of getting Retra to turn the room into a kind of common room for them to use. They had a couple of couches they could use closest to the door but still near the fireplace and pillows were strewn closest to the windows at the other end. 

Harry looked up in surprise as he watched Neville walk hesitantly into the room. “Neville, welcome to our study room,” he said as he put his quill on the table set up against the wall halfway between the couches and the pillows. 

Three tables had been taken out of the storage room and had been placed next to a bookcase for the books they borrowed from the library.

“Wow,” Neville breathed as he took in the room with wide eyes.

“It seems everyone’s underestimated our dear Neville, Harry,” George said as he dropped down on the couch.

Harry snorted at how predictable that was around this school. He knew they weren’t immune to that type of thinking either. “How so?” he asked as he joined them, sitting down a little more gently than his friend had. He found that when it got late in the day, the Pain Reliever potion Snape made for him began to wear off and he could feel the pain start to come back. He figured he had about two hours before he wouldn’t be able to move without wincing and he didn’t want to take any more of the potion than necessary. He knew from experience that if he took more than the one a day, he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“I’ve been trying to pluck up the nerve to talk to you since second year, but I didn’t think you’d be interested in someone like me,” Neville said nervously with a dismissive shrug, causing Harry to frown. If this boy joined their group, he was going to have to work on his self-confidence. 

“So why didn’t you?”

“Look at who you have for friends. There’s Fred and George, who’re always getting into mischief but are still loyal to you. There’s Ginny, who was your girlfriend since second year except for this year since she’s going out with Dean. Then there’s Luna who’s in your own house. Why would you want someone who can’t even cast a simple spell?”

Harry’s eyebrow rose at that. Oh, yes, they were _definitely_ going to have to work on this one’s self-confidence if he stuck around. He was also surprised no one realized that he was currently sleeping with Michael on and off, but then Michael had more sense than spread it around the school. Or that he’d been sleeping with Coreen from Hufflepuff last year. It was one of the reasons Harry had agreed to the other boy’s proposition. He’d realized not long after they’d become lovers that he didn’t like bottoming, though Michael didn’t seem to have the same problem...

Neville’s next words pulled Harry from the path his thoughts had taken. “That and the fact that Ron threatened to beat me if I so much as thought about joining your group.”

“Oh really?” Harry murmured with his eyes narrowed in thought. So Ronald was at it again was he? “We’ll have to see about that. Neville, did you ever think that _maybe_ the reason you were having so much trouble casting successful spells before was because you didn’t have your _own_ wand?”

“I had a wand!” He flushed at the incredulous look Harry gave him. “Well, it was my dad’s wand, really. My Gran didn’t see a reason why I should get a new one when we had a perfectly good one sitting at home not being used. Only last summer, she didn’t have a choice but to buy me a new one since the other one broke.”

“Have you tried casting with the new one yet?” Ginny asked as she went to sit by Harry, reaching behind him to massage his lower back when he shifted uncomfortably. When he stiffened in pain, she looked up at him with a questioning look. He shook his head slightly. Understanding that it wasn’t helping, she rested her hand on his leg instead.

“I did a couple of spells in Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Neville said excitedly.

“Funny enough, they actually worked,” Ginny said with a gentle smile.

“Good. We were working on our homework. Have you finished yours yet?” Harry asked with a smile. Yes, Neville would definitely make a good addition to their group once they were sure of his loyalties.

***End Flashback***

Blinking up at the stairs, he wondered why time seemed to be going by so slowly. Then he realized that the news seemed to be wrapping up. He figured he had ten maybe fifteen minutes left to wait before his uncle went up to bed... unless it was Saturday, in which case, he could be up longer.

He let his mind drift to Storm Manor. He wondered if anyone had missed him. Sirius, Remus and Catherine should’ve noticed his absence. Thinking of Sirius and Catherine reminded him of the Christmas holidays...

***Flashback***

The Christmas holidays came quickly. Harry was excited to go home for the celebrations... and the wedding. 

Catherine had finally given in to Sirius’ persistence and had agreed to marry him. There would only be a few people gathered for the ceremony. Harry would be there as Sirius’ Second while Catherine’s closest cousin would be hers.

Harry had been deeply honoured and touched when Sirius had asked him… especially after he’d been told that Second meant the same thing as a best man. He’d been more than willing to do it for Sirius because the man deserved it after everything he’d been through.

They’d had a lot to do in the week leading up to the wedding. A lot of dress fittings, baking and flower arrangements. Harry and Remus went to get the rings for Sirius and Catherine. Three days before the wedding Catherine’s cousin showed up. Harry hadn’t even known she _had_ family.

The wedding had been quiet but joyous, made even more so because of her pregnancy. At four months, Harry hadn’t been surprised by her acceptance to marry. He figured her baby would be born sometime in June. 

Harry only hoped they’d all be home for it...

Then the day before they were to go back to school, Lucius had sent word to Harry that three babies had been delivered to his office and that he’d made the trip to Azkaban to modify Bellatrix’s memories. She knew she’d had children, but thought they were dead. 

Harry had sent word back to make sure they were given to Healer Coulter. He would see to it that the couple whom he’d designated as their caretakers would take them and raised them as Harry wanted.

***End Flashback***

His uncle’s stomping footsteps going up the stairs brought him back to the present, raining dust down on him, forcing him to throw an arm over his face as he tried hard not to cough, counting to a hundred to make sure his uncle wasn’t coming back down. “Retra,” he whispered softly. His house-elf appeared immediately, gasping in shock to find himself in a small cupboard. “Quietly,” Harry murmured before the little creature could say anything.

“Master Harry,” Retra whispered in shock. “Where have you been?”

Suddenly they could hear stomping footsteps coming back down the stairs.

“Take me home. Quickly!”

Retra laid a hand on Harry and Apparated them away just as the door was being opened up. One second he saw his uncle standing at the door with a phial in his hand, and the next he was on the floor of Storm Manor, which was well lit and cheery. He gasped in pain, throwing an arm up to shield his eyes, feeling like daggers were being dug into his eyes. 

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

He groaned at the pain lancing through his head at the sudden noise after the quiet of the cupboard. He sighed in relief when something was thrown over him, blocking out the light. 

“Retra, take him to his room. I’ll go get Healer Coulter,” Fred said softly. 

Harry felt himself lifted off the floor, though no one seemed to be touching him. Soon, he felt the softness of his bed as he was gently laid down. He wondered what kind of potion his uncle had been feeding him to make him feel the way he did.

“Retra,” Harry whispered, wincing as even that aggravated his ears. He felt whatever had been thrown over him pull back slightly.

“Master?”

“Have a house-elf collect my cousin before my uncle decides to do something stupid, like try to hide him.” He would show his uncle he wasn’t fooling around.

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days. He dimly remembered Healer Coulter being there, drawing blood, one of his friends sitting beside him, sometimes forcing soup or potions down his throat or simply sitting there. He thought he remembered Retra coming in to tell him his cousin was safe in his ‘room’, but he wasn’t sure. He also thought he remembered Ginny drawing blood from him, a slightly smug look on her face.

He also remembered Healer Coulter forcing something down his throat as Remus and Sirius pinned him down so he couldn’t fight. 

When he finally woke up, tired, but with the only pain coming from his back because he hadn’t exercised it, he realized that his friends were with him. He saw a bleary form that looked like Ginny asleep on a bed which she was sharing with whom he assumed was Luna, since she was the only one with blonde hair. George was asleep on the couch… at least he _thought_ it was George. All he could see was the hand over the back of the couch.

Looking to the other side of the bed, Harry was surprised to see Sirius standing at the patio doors. On the other side of him, Fred – or George – sat there, reading. Without his glasses, he had a bit of trouble telling the twins apart.

“Come to join the land of the living, Harry?” the twin in the chair joked softly.

“I seem to have lost my glasses,” he croaked and was surprised to hear the others stirring at the sound of his voice.

“Harry! You’re awake!” Ginny exclaimed, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she came over. “You scared us! What in Merlin’s name happened?”

“How long was I there?” he croaked again and jumped when Sirius reclined slightly on the bed beside him, pressing a glass to his lips.

“Drink, Harry. You need it,” his godfather murmured gently. “It’s only water.”

Harry allowed the cool liquid to flow into his mouth and down his throat, soothing the parched tissue. He wanted to protest when Sirius took the glass away but didn’t really have the energy to do so.

“You’re really going to have to do something about your eyes, Harry,” he heard Remus say and Harry was surprised that the werewolf was there. “You’re kind of blind without them.”

“I think that might be the thing to do this summer, Professor,” Harry murmured softly. “Now, how long was I missing?”

“Two and a half weeks. We didn’t know where to look. Professor Lupin went to your relatives’ house, but they said you weren’t there and refused to let him in to check,” George told him.

“And then it took a week to get the remnants of the potion out of your system. Healer Coulter said that though you’d only been given the potion twice, you’d become addicted to some of the ingredients used in it. What happened?” Ginny asked worriedly.

“Apparently Dumbledore doesn’t like what little control he thinks he has on me. I caught him talking to my uncle at the train station when we arrived. I didn’t think anything of it until my uncle shoved me into a wall and dumped a potion down my throat,” Harry told them, blinking to keep his eyes open, feeling darkness creeping around the edges of his vision and fought it off. “By that time, I wasn’t in any shape to do _anything_. The last thing I remember is him saying was that Dumbledore had promised him a summer free of my ‘freakishness’.”

He heard Sirius growl beside him and he looked over to smile reassuringly but the darkness was more insistent and it started to drag him down again. “Don worry,” he slurred, losing the fight with sleep.

“Sleep, Harry. You’ll feel better in the morning,” he heard Sirius murmur before a kiss was placed on his forehead. He smiled slightly in his sleep, feeling safe and secure now that he was sure he was at home with his family. And even thought his back protested the movement and shot pain through him, he turned onto his side so that he was touching Sirius. It gave him a bit of comfort knowing his godfather was there. He thought he felt arms hold him tightly but he wasn’t sure.

* * *

“...and I’m telling you that I won’t let that interfering old goat do anything else to harm Harry!”

Harry frowned as the voices intruded on his sleep.

“Getting yourself thrown in Azkaban again isn’t going to help Harry and you know it. Right now, you have to think of what’s best for him as well as for Catherine and Dylan. Do you really think he’d like it if you were caught in a scheme like this? Even if it _is_ to get back at Dumbledore?” he heard Remus murmur softly.

Out of both men, Harry found the werewolf’s tone was more soothing than his godfather’s at the moment. “Don’t worry about Dumbledore,” Harry mumbled, drawing their attention to the fact that he wasn’t sleeping anymore.

“Harry, I’m sorry we woke you up,” Sirius said as he walked over to the bed.

“S’okay,” he murmured as he rubbed at his eyes, sitting up with a wince as pain shot through him from his back. He was going to have to do some exercises to get it back to the point it had been during the school year. “I think I’ve slept enough.”

“What do you mean, Harry?” Remus asked, frowning slightly. “About Dumbledore?”

“I’ve got Dumbledore doing some things for me. It’s just going to take careful planning and plotting to get things to come out like I want them to. I just didn’t see him recruiting my uncle to help him. Are the others awake?” Harry asked as he pulled the blankets back to get up, blinking slightly to bring the room into focus as it tipped slightly.

“Slowly,” Sirius murmured worriedly as he put a hand on Harry’s arm. “Healer Coulter said that the effects of the potion your uncle gave you should go away and shouldn’t have any lingering effects, but that it’d take a little bit of time. You were lucky you didn’t get the full dosage either times.”

“Probably because I spit some out the first time when I coughed,” Harry said ruefully and slowly pushed himself to his feet, surprised when his back didn’t give out on him, though the pain was still there. “If you get the others together, I’ll explain what my plans are, but after a bath. I need to get the filth of the Dursley house off my skin.”

“I’ll go,” Remus said with a slight smile. “Sirius can stay in case you need help.”

Sirius nodded and followed Harry into the bathroom. 

“Retra?” Harry asked when he was leaning against the wall next to the shower to catch his breath, hoping this weakness went away soon.

“Master Harry is up?” Retra asked in concern when he appeared beside Harry, ears drooping slightly in his worry.

Harry smiled softly at his little saviour. “Yes, Retra. The others are going to be here soon, can you see to it that we have something to eat? I don’t think I can make it to the dining room right now.”

Retra’s ears perked up and the little creature smiled happily. “Of course, Master! Anything else you want me to do for you?” the elf asked as he snapped his fingers and the tub began filling with slightly warmer water for Harry to soak in.

Harry knelt beside Retra and looked him in the eyes, placing a hand on the little shoulder. “No, Retra, but thank you for saving me from the Dursleys. I’m glad I can count on you to help me when I need it.” He surprised the little elf by pulling him into a hug. He smiled when he felt Retra’s arms come around him.

“Every time, Master,” Retra whispered before he pulled back, eyes luminous with unshed tears and vanished on his errand.

“You have a good way with your servants, Harry. Never lose that,” Sirius said softly as he helped Harry to his feet.

“I’ve found that they respond better than if I were to hit them. They also know that if I speak sharply to them, it means I’m disappointed in them. They’re learning that I don’t punish them unless they _really_ deserve it. They do their jobs to the best of their abilities and I’d be stupid not to recognize that,” Harry said with a slight shrug. “It’s a good working relationship.”

Sirius smiled and pulled Harry into a gentle hug. “Your parents would be proud that you realized that when so many don’t.”

Harry smiled and hugged his godfather back. It was different having an adult who actually cared about him instead of always growling and yelling. He only wished Sirius hadn’t been thrown into Azkaban for something he hadn’t done. His life would’ve been different then...

“Alright, take your bath. If you need me, just call.”

“I will,” Harry promised and watched as one of two adults who’d made such a difference in his life in the two years he’d know them walked out of the bathroom. Sighing in contentment, he slowly pulled his clothes off, throwing them into the hamper and stepped into the bathtub.

He felt more alert and refreshed when he finally stepped out of the tub, the pain slightly more tolerable than before thanks to the relaxing heat of the water. Towelling himself off slowly, he had to sit on the bench beside him when his legs began to shake slightly. Apparently he wasn’t quite over whatever he’d been given.

He made a mental note to ask them just what it was that he’d been given.

He smiled when he threw the towel into the hamper and noticed the pile of clothes folded on the bench beside him. Yes, it was _definitely_ good to be home.

When he walked back into his bedroom, everyone was sitting there, waiting patiently for him... even Healer Coulter, who had a slight look of disapproval on his face. “I should have been notified that you were up and about, Mr. Potter.”

“I needed a bath. Sirius made sure I wasn’t doing myself any harm,” Harry said as he went to sit in the only empty chair. He bit back a smile as the Healer turned to pin Sirius where he was sitting.

“How did he manage?” 

“He was a little tired when he reached the bathroom but stopped to rest before he washed,” Sirius told him honestly.

“Good. At least you have sense enough to know your limits,” Healer Coulter murmured as he pulled out his wand and ran a Diagnostic scan over Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, while the twins snickered from the couch. “So what’s the verdict?” he asked in amusement. He’d learned to never argue with someone who could take you apart and put you back together with healing magic. It was just a good thing that Healers and Mediwizards and witches took an oath to do no harm to their patients.

“You still have some lingering symptoms of the potion in your system, but it’s slowly fading. It seems the potion Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood found worked as it was intended. You should be free of it in a couple of days. Until then, I expect you to take it easy.” He gave everyone a severe look that said more than words ever could what would happen if they didn’t let Harry rest and recuperate. “As for your back, I believe you’re going to have to rebuild the stamina you once had. I’ll be back in two days to see if the effects of the potion are completely gone.”

“Thank you, Healer,” Harry murmured, nodding slightly and was surprised when a plate and table appeared beside him. “With excellent service like this, I don’t think I’ll have a problem taking it easy,” he said with a teasing smile, making everyone laugh.

He saw the Healer’s lips twitch suspiciously.

“Does anyone know what potion I was given?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Funis Auctoria,_ ” Healer Coulter told him. “I’ll leave you to eat your breakfast,” Healer Coulter murmured giving everyone a stern look before leaving the room, knowing Harry would be in capable hands.

Harry took a piece of bacon from his plate just as Hedwig winged into the room, so he broke it in two, giving her half. She seemed to be able to give him back the calm that had been shattered when Harry had been told what Dumbledore had tried to do to him.

“She’s been coming in here looking for you since school let out. What happened, Harry? How did you get into the state you were in?” Remus asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“When the train arrived at the train station in London, I went to find my uncle, like I always do. Only this time I found him talking to Dumbledore, which I found suspicious since my uncle hates anyone or anything that has to do with our world,” Harry said as he handed the other half of his bacon to the owl, his appetite gone. “I just didn’t think they’d try anything until later in the evening. I didn’t expect my uncle to attack me as the door to the house was closing.”

He shook his head at his own stupidity. He should’ve known better.

“Anyway, Vernon poured a potion into my mouth when I opened it to protest. I chocked on whatever it was. Then everything went weird. I could see colour and my hearing went for a little. The last thing I remember was my uncle gloating about the fact that I was stuck there and that he wouldn’t have to worry about threats and finally having some peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you make loads of noise when you’re really here,” Fred said sarcastically.

“That’s what I found weird. It’s almost like he was under some kind of... suggestion. Otherwise, I’d have been battered and bruised, not just dumped under the stairs and left alone,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “There’s no way my uncle would’ve passed up the chance to do something when I couldn’t fight back. It’s not his style.”

“You mean he beat you when you were younger?” Sirius asked in a dangerous tone, eyes flashing dangerously.

“It’s in the past, Sirius. He can’t touch Harry now,” Remus said soothingly while Harry reached out and squeezed his hand, smiling in understanding.

“Don’t worry, Sirius. I’ve got the ultimate revenge on my relatives.”

Sirius looked at him in confusion and surprise. “You do?”

“Ah, you had him brought back here?” Luna asked, nodding in understanding.

Harry smirked as Remus and Sirius looked around at everyone. “What are we missing?” Sirius asked, frowning in irritation.

“My dear cousin will be living with us... permanently. We now have our muggle guinea pig,” Harry murmured in satisfaction.

At the surprise on the men’s faces, Ginny decided to take pity on them. “Harry warned his aunt and uncle after second year that if they tried anything funny, he’d make sure they never saw Dudley again.”

Sirius’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really?”

“Yup. Now, before we start experimenting on my idiot cousin, I have something I want to test out,” Harry said, eyes narrowed in thought.

“What’s that?” George asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

“I want to see if he carries the potential for magic. I want to... breed him, let’s say. If he does have the latent potential, then his children might be magical. If they are, then he has an obligation to continue his line. If he doesn’t, then we can do what we want with him,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug. “If he survives all the testing, then I’ll think of maybe sending him home.”

They stared at him, some in shock, and others in surprise and understanding.

“You know that reminds me,” Fred murmured, frowning. “A lot of Wizarding families put a lot of emphasis on the continuation of their bloodlines. How do we take care of that? Especially those whose preferences lay in their own gender?”

“I was thinking of that,” Harry murmured, looking over at his cooling breakfast with a sigh. He really should eat, but talking about his relatives had effectively cured whatever appetite he’d had. “Retra,” he said as he picked up another sliced of bacon, smiling when Hedwig hopped down onto the arm of his chair, looking expectantly at the bacon.

He broke it in two and gave her half, nibbling on the other half.

Retra appeared beside him, waiting politely for his order, looking from Harry to the plate to the owl with an eyebrow raised in silent admonition.

“Yes, I know. It’s supposed to be my breakfast and not hers, but since I lost my appetite, I figured _someone_ should eat it.” 

“Should I bring you something else, sir?” he asked after a few seconds.

“Maybe later,” Harry said with a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. His scar, which didn’t usually bother him, was starting to throb. “Can you get me the notebook that was in the bottom of my trunk?”

“Of course, sir,” Retra murmured before he vanished. He was back in a few minutes, putting the book on the table beside Harry, taking the food away.

“Harry?” Ginny asked, frowning thoughtfully as she looked at him. “You said your uncle left you alone in the closet. If that’s true, then how did your left arm get cut?”

Harry blinked at her blankly before turning to look at his arm. There was no sign of any cut. “What cut?”

“Healer Coulter healed it. It looked like whoever did it didn’t care if you bled out or not. You were just lucky that no one touched it. It was a little infected but was healing when you were brought home.”

“I have no idea.” Harry looked at his arm again, wondering what that could mean before he shook it off. “Let’s deal with what we know right now. Was it just a dream or did you draw blood after Healer Coulter had?”

Ginny smiled sheepishly and nodded. “I decided that we needed to know what you were given and Healer Coulter wouldn’t allow it when he was in here. So I snuck a phial of blood and did some testing on it. That’s how we came up with a counter for the addictive properties of the potion you were given.”

“What would’ve been the effects if left untreated?” he asked her. He knew she was good at finding out what potions did and how to counter some of them. After all, she’d spent the last two summers studying the different effects certain combinations had on people. He’d been glad to help and encourage her on her ideas.

“The symptoms would’ve gotten worse. Without knowing what you were given, the ingredients would’ve attached itself to you magical core. In time it would’ve made it more and more unpredictable. Think of it as a magical cancelation. You’re magic would have bled out until it rendered you mad and dangerous.”

Harry looked at her in shock. “He wanted me locked up,” he whispered in horror. He managed to shake it off after a few minutes of silence. “As for Dumbledore, I have an idea to distract him this summer and probably most of next year.”

“What’s the plan?” Sirius asked, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

“I’m going to need Snape’s help with this. Ginny, send a message to Lucius telling him I need to speak to him. Don’t tell him what happened. We’re going to keep this between ourselves. The less people who know what happened, the better.”

An owl suddenly flew in, carrying the _Daily Prophet_. George rose to his feet, taking it from the bird, putting money into its pouch before it flew off. He froze as he unrolled it. “Harry, I think you should read this.”

Walking over to Harry’s chair, he held it out for the other boy to take.

Harry looked at George questioningly before looking at the _Prophet_ , feeling his eyes widen in shock.

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns!!** _

_**Written by: Rita Skeeter** _

_**Late last night Aurors were called to a site everyone had thought never to see again: the Dark Mark in the sky above a gruesome sight. But it was seen over the housing units in Little Whinging. Aurors went from house to house, checking to see who had been killed. Only one house never answered.** _

_**A witness said when Aurors entered Number Four on Privet Drive, one ran back out to be sick in the bushes. Among the gruesome sight were the bodies of five adults. Of the teenage boys reported to reside in the home, there was no trace. It is said that this was the home of one Harry Potter who resided with his aunt and uncle. The couple, it is said, had a son of their own.** _

_**It is still unclear why so many adults were in the home, seeing as it is reported that only the couple and two teens lived there.** _

_**Did You-know-Who get a hold of the two boys? And if so, are they still alive? And if our Saviour is dead, who will be able to defeat You-Know-Who?** _

_**Aurors are currently searching everywhere for the whereabouts of Mr. Potter, hoping to find him alive. This reporter will keep you apprised of events as they unfold.** _

“Why would they kill my relatives?” Harry asked Sirius and Remus, frowning in confusion. “Why come for me after all these years?”

“Pettigrew must be behind this,” Remus said when no one seemed willing to answer his question. Oh, he knew Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was a child, but with the philosopher’s stone gone, the mad man couldn’t come back… could he? 

“Dumbledore told me there was only one real thing that could bring him back to life since the Philosopher Stone was destroyed and that would be your blood, Harry. Since you haven’t been staying at your relatives every summer, the wards must not have been strong enough to protect them.”

“The cut on my arm. Somehow Pettigrew must’ve snuck into the house and found me unconscious under the stairs and taken advantage of the opportunity presented,” Harry murmured numbly. Yes, he hadn’t liked his aunt and uncle, but they were the only family he knew... 

Everyone looked at him strangely – except for Luna – when he started laughing.

“Figured it out?” she asked in amusement, ignoring the looks they were getting.

“I saved Dudley’s life by taking him away from home,” he gasped, loving the irony.

“I guess this means we’re going to have to come up with a potion for Dudley sooner than we expected, huh?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Actually, we can give him the same one as last year. I don’t want him under complete control yet,” Ginny said and blinked when her brothers looked at her strangely. “What? If we have him under control then I can’t experiment on him properly.”

Harry laughed at her reasoning. “Alright. Professor Lupin’ll have to take me and Dudley to the Ministry later this morning... unless we can go somewhere else for the interview,” he said, frowning in thought. He really didn’t feel up to being crowded at the moment.

“What about one of your other homes? I believe you have a building in Diagon Alley with a nice flat on the top floor. It would be easy for the house-elves to get it set up as a mock-home,” Luna murmured softly.

Fred and George looked up in interest. “Really?” they said in unison before looking at each other with a calculating look on their faces.

“Alright, then, Felton!”

The house-elf in charge of Housekeeping appeared a second later. “Master?”

“I have a house in Diagon Alley that I need readied and made to look like I live there with my cousin, just the top part. Please take as many elves as you need to help you. I need it ready in about an hour. Leave at least one house-elf there so there are no suspicions when I have company over,” Harry said, frowning as he thought of what he needed done. “Hopefully there are two bedrooms in the flat.”

“If not, Master, we can add a fold-out couch for your cousin to use,” Felton suggested.

“Perfect. Add one even if there are two bedrooms, just to make it look good,” Harry said in approval and watched as the house-elf popped out. “So that’s taken care of. Ginny, since you want to use my cousin as a test subject, I leave you to give him the potion. I need it to last at least three hours.”

Ginny nodded and left on her errand, followed by Luna who stopped to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’m curious to see what he looks like this summer,” she murmured near his ear, making him chuckle as she skipped after the red-headed girl.

“What did she mean by that?” Sirius asked curiously.

“Oh, three years ago, Dudley could’ve passed for a baby whale. Since then, I’ve been working to whittle him down to a more manageable size so we can use him for muggle testing. I’ve been taking before and after photos to keep track of his progress. Last summer he was skinnier, but he’d only lost a small portion of his previous body mass.”

He grinned as Sirius’ eyebrows rose incredulously. “Muggle children actually come in that size?”

“They do when they’re spoiled rotten.”

Sirius rose and went after the two girls. “This I need to see!”

Remus shook his head as he watched his best friend leave the room. “What story are you going to tell the Aurors for the reason your cousin is living with you?”

“I figured I’d tell them Dudley wanted a break from his parents and was curious about our world. I could probably tell them that he’s a Squib, which is what I think he is,” Harry said with a shrug.

“If he can see Diagon Alley, then that’ll tell you,” Remus murmured as he moved to sit in the seat Sirius had vacated. “You know, Harry, this is a dangerous game you’re playing. Have you thought about the consequences of what’ll happen if you’re caught?”

“I’ve got enough people under my control to insure that nothing will happen to my plans,” Harry murmured softly. “I just need to figure out a way to get certain laws passed without too much fuss.”

“What do you mean?” Remus asked in surprise.

“Last summer, a law was passed to take the Muggleborns out of the muggle population, placing them with Wizarding families, all thanks to a test done the year before. This was to test out the theory that they – Muggleborns – could be better integrated into the Wizarding community if they were with a family from _within_ the community. It worked wonderfully. Granger and the two Creevey brothers were better prepared for school that year compared to the year before.”

“You did that? I wondered why Colin didn’t take as many pictures as some students said he used to. Have you figured out how to take care of the others? How do you justify it to their biological families?”

“We replaced them with doubles. The law Mr. Ogden passed for me enabled a new branch within the Ministry to be created. They go throughout England and take Muggleborn babies out of the muggle population and give out muggle babies or even Squibs to replace them. The Muggleborn babies are then given to a Wizarding family and tied to them with a blood binding.”

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” Remus said after a few minutes of thinking it through.

“I have. I figure the less chances of our world being exposed to the muggle world, the better. And the best thing is, the ones adopting the babies will never know that they were Muggleborns. It stops the prejudice in its tracks.”

“Good thought,” Remus murmured as he leaned back in his chair, impressed by the amount of thought Harry had put into this plan.

“Fred, I forgot that Ginny was supposed to send a note to Lucius. You want to send one for me? Make sure he comes over this afternoon. We should be done with the Aurors by then,” Harry said as he realized he’d forgotten to remind Ginny.

“Sure thing,” Fred said, moving over to the desk in the corner of the room before he called his own house-elf to deliver it. “Wait for an answer,” he instructed. The house-elf nodded before Apparating away.

Remus sat with Harry while the others went on their individual errands until Felton Apparated beside Harry’s chair a half hour later. “The flat’s ready, Master,” the house-elf informed him.

“Good. Can you go tell Ginny I need her?” Harry asked, shifting tiredly in his chair.

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you need to get up and walk around?” Remus asked as he watched him shift again.

“Yeah. If I don’t move, by the time we leave, I might not be able to walk. I just wish Dumbledore would stop trying to kill me. I’m getting tired of always being injured.”

Remus chuckled softly as he pulled Harry to his feet, putting out a steadying hand when Harry weaved slightly. “Take it easy,” Remus murmured and Harry was grateful for his calming presence as he was helped for the first few steps as his back became used to doing something other than sitting or lying down.

“Much better,” Harry groaned as the tingling in his legs began to recede.

“I’m sure you’ll get plenty of exercise in the next few weeks,” the professor murmured in amusement as he followed Harry out onto the balcony.

“Remus? Do you think my parents would approve of what I’m doing?” Harry asked after he’d been staring at the surrounding gardens bellow his room.

“Of what you’re doing? I think so. Of the way you’ve chosen to do it? I’m not sure. I know your dad wouldn’t have gone to such extremes, but you mum might have had a better idea of what it meant to grow up in the Wizarding world if something like this had happened to her. There were a lot of mistakes made on her part when she began working for the Ministry. She learned from them, thanks to your dad, but I can’t help but wonder how much further she would’ve gone if she’d known how our world works.”

They stood there, on the balcony, enjoying the quiet of the morning before reality decided to intrude again.

“It looks like your cousin is ready to go,” Remus said, gesturing back towards Harry’s room. Harry turned to see Ginny and Luna standing on each side of Dudley with Sirius bringing up the rear. It seemed that Dudley had lost more weight this past year. He was still chubby, but at least he wasn’t straining at the seams. “Shall we?”

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

“And you say you and your cousin have been here for the last couple of days?” a dishevelled looking Auror, whom Remus had greeted as Shacklebolt, asked, looking down at his notes.

“Yes, sir. I’ve been living here every summer since my emancipation was finalized. I’d go back to my uncle’s home for the day, to spend time with Dudley, then I’d come here. This year, Professor Lupin asked if he could visit for a few weeks. Dudley showed up on my doorstep a few days ago saying he needed time away from home. He didn’t say why and I didn’t want to press the issue.”

Shacklebolt looked enquiringly at Remus. “Yes,” Remus murmured from beside Harry, gesturing at where Dudley sat huddled in the corner, talking to another Auror. They could see the shock on the boy’s face as he realized that his parents were gone for good. “Dudley hasn’t really said much in the days he’s been here. He’s kept to himself mostly.”

“I’ll talk to Auror Jenson when he’s done with Mr. Dursley. Does anyone know where he’ll be going now?”

“He’ll be staying with me,” Harry said fiercely, daring Shacklebolt to contradict him. “He’s my family. It’s my turn to take care of him.”

“Mr. Potter, you do realize he’s the same age as you... right?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry said stubbornly. “The only other person he has is his aunt Marg and she’s already said she’d ship anyone dropped on her doorstep to the nearest orphanage. He’s better off with me. He can keep going to his school if he wants. His parent’s life insurance and whatever they have in their bank accounts should provide enough for him to live off of until he’s an adult and can get a job.”

Technically it _was_ true about Marg, she would ship anyone dropped off on her doorstep to the nearest orphanage.... except for Dudley, but Shacklebolt didn’t need to know this.

“We’ll have to see what the law says,” Shacklebolt murmured placating.

“No! I don’t want to go there!” Dudley yelled, looking slightly fearful, as he launched himself towards Harry and Remus. “They want to take me to Aunt Marg, Harry! Tell them they can’t!”

“It’s alright, Dudley. It’s what I was telling Auror Shacklebolt here. Calm down,” Harry murmured softly. Dudley whimpered and curled up against the back of the couch, his head close to Harry’s shoulder, eyes shut tightly.

Shacklebolt’s eyebrows rose at the display but held out a hand when Jenson went to retrieve Dudley. “I think you should exercise caution from now on, Mr. Potter. If You-Know-Who really _is_ back, he’ll be looking to finish what he started when you were eighteen months old.”

“Yes, sir. Remus has already added more wards to the building, just in case.”

Shacklebolt looked over at Remus for confirmation and smiled in satisfaction when Remus nodded. “We’ll leave you to grieve for your loss.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry murmured, frowning as he felt a disturbance in the wards. When Remus came back to where the boys were, Harry was looking around for the source.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured as he watched a weird beetle crawl towards Remus’ cloak on the couch. “I think we should go through the portal. You can leave your cloak there.”

Remus looked to where Harry was looking and spotted the beetle just as it was disappearing in the pocket. When he went to retrieve it, Harry stopped him and motioned him closer.

“I get a weird feeling when I look at it. Can witches and wizards change their shapes to bugs?” Harry asked, watching the cloak carefully but the beetle didn’t come back out.

“Yes, the size of the shape doesn’t really matter. An Animagus can be any size, but I don’t remember anyone registering as a beetle.”

“What about annoying reporters or supporters of Voldemort? They wouldn’t exactly want anyone to know they could change into something that small, would they?” Harry asked, looking up at the old professor. “If we take the portal home and you leave your cloak in the room, the only other way for whoever this is to get out will be by becoming themselves to try the door. I’ll spell the cracks on the door to keep whoever it is from crawling through as a beetle. If worse comes to worse, we can use whoever it is against Voldemort.”

Remus nodded and they walked back over to the couch to collect the cloak and Dudley. 

“Let’s go home, Dudley,” Harry murmured as he led his cousin towards the corner where he’d placed his portal. Once back at Storm Manor, Remus conjured up a coat rack to put his cloak on while Harry put a Do-Not-Pass spell on the cracks between the door and frame before they left the room.

On the other side, Harry called for a house-elf to take Dudley back to his room before they stood watching through the two way mirror.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked as she and the others came to a stop beside them.

“We seem to have some unwelcome company,” Harry murmured as they waited. After five minutes of waiting, a person finally appeared out of nowhere. The woman had blond curls and reading glasses. Harry recognized her from the interview she’d tried to do with him the year before. “Rita Skeeter.”

“The reporter? How did she get here?” Fred asked in surprise.

“She’s an Animagus. Some kind of beetle,” Harry murmured thoughtfully as he watched her look around the room for a way out. 

“Is that Skeeter?” Sirius asked as he came up behind them.

“Yeah. She caught a ride here in Remus’ cloak. I’m just trying to figure out what to do with her.”

“Give her an interview,” George said. He shrug indifferently when they all turned to look at him in surprise. “If we just get rid of her, she’ll either make up her own story or someone will replace her. So the best thing to do is control her.”

“Actually, that makes sense,” Ginny said with a thoughtful frown. “I remember dad saying once that he had heard of someone accusing her of making things up just to get a story.”

“Did she ever get charged for reporting false information?” Harry asked in surprise.

“No one ever gets charged for that,” Remus said as they watched Skeeter walk around the room.

“They do in the muggle world,” Harry said, tilting his head to one side. “Same with retractions. Reporters have been known to get fired and fined over printing inaccurate articles.”

“I think if that happened here, there wouldn’t be any reporters left,” Fred joked.

“Maybe we should change that, then,” Harry murmured as he moved closer to the mirror. “Did Lucius say when he could be here?”

“He should be here any minute, actually. You took longer with the Aurors than you expected,” Luna said as she came to stand beside him. “Be careful with her. She can be dangerous.”

“Not by the time I’m done with her. I’m going to need two guards and Sirius”

“Me?” Sirius asked in surprise and curiosity. “What are we doing?”

“We’re going to scare the shit out of her. Come on, I’ll tell you on the way to my office,” Harry said as he led him away from the others.

“We’ll get the guards,” Fred and George called out in unison.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Sirius standing at the door, dressed up like he was royalty with a mask spell on and a burly guard standing on each side of him. “I don’t know about this, Harry. Won’t she get suspicious?”

“Trust me. Just follow the dialogue I taught you and you’ll do great. It’s not that hard. She looks for weaknesses and tries to exploit them. If you do it right, the guards will rub the confusion cream on her skin and we’ll have her. By the time we’re done with her, she’ll be putty in our hands. It’ll work out great for what we’ve got going. And if we do it right, she’ll think it’s all what’s his name’s fault.”

“Alright,” Sirius muttered, tugging at the collar of his shirt in discomfort, before squaring his shoulders. “Let’s do this.”

Everyone backed up and Harry cast the spell that would distort the background and make it look like Sirius was standing in a palace, making sure the spell he’d cast on the door earlier would remain to stop Skeeter from trying to escape in her bug form.

They watched as the door opened and Sirius, bracketed by the two guards, walked into the room with the door closing behind them. The rest of them moved quickly to the mirror where George cast the spell that would allow them to hear inside without anyone hearing them...

* * *

Sirius looked around the room, keeping his head high like Harry had told him to. Of Skeeter there was no sign. Obviously she’d decided to retreat back to her Animagus form to hide. “You may as well come out, Ms. Skeeter, I know you’re here and I guarantee that any bug in this room will be stepped on like they deserve to be.”

He waited a few seconds more before he watched as Skeeter took her human shape. “Well,” she simpered, pulling her clothes in order to hide how flustered she was. “Imagine my surprise when I follow Mr. Potter and ended up here.”

“Don’t lie. You wanted to write the same lies you usually do,” he said in a hard tone of voice. He kept himself from laughing – barely – when she recoiled as if he’d slapped her. “Take her,” he ordered the guards.

She squeaked in surprise as the two men advanced on her, grabbing hold of her upper arms and her wrists, easily lifting her off her feet. Sirius conjured up a chair and gestured for them to put her on it. His lips twitched as she squeaked again when they put her down on it roughly.

“What are you doing in my home, Ms. Skeeter? Were you perhaps hoping to reveal where Mr. Potter resided so the Dark Lord could get him?”

“I-” she began, trying to stand only to be stopped abruptly when the guards’ hands landed on her shoulders. “I would _never_ report something that was untrue,” she protested and Sirius’ eyebrow rose at her phrasing.

“In other words you _would_ jeopardize the safety of the Wizarding world’s Saviour to You-Know-Who as long as you got to write a story.”

“I never said that,” she simpered.

Sirius leaned closer to her, forcing her to sit back in her chair so she her eyes wouldn’t cross as she tried to keep her eyes on him. “I know your kind, Ms. Skeeter, but most of all, I know _you_. You’re stupid and willing to sacrifice anyone as long as you get what you want, whether true or not, so do _not_ lie to me.” He straightened up and began to pace in front of her, enjoying playing his character. “Now,” he began, head held high, his attitude arrogant. “The true question becomes should I have your insolent-self killed or merely whipped and sent home.”

* * *

In the corridor, Harry and his friends were laughing hard at Sirius’ performance. “He sounds almost like Professor Snape,” George gasped out, clutching at his aching side.

“I knew he could pull it off. Look at her, she’s ready to pee herself, she’s so terrified!” Harry said with a wide smile. “The cream should be taking effect right... about... now.” 

Right on queue. 

Skeeter slumped back against her seat and they hurried over to the door. Harry opened it quickly and walked over to where the woman was, eyes rolled back in her head. “Take her somewhere and rough her up a lot, leave marks so she’ll think she’s been tortured by Death Eaters. When you’re done dump her in Knockturn Alley. She’ll find her own way home. Did you give her the suggestion?” Harry asked Sirius.

“Yup. She’ll think three Death Eaters got hold of her and kept her prisoner for a few hours before she managed to get away in her Animagus form with the message to not report lies anymore. She won’t even remember going to your flat in Diagon Alley,” Sirius said, feeling proud of himself. “Can I do that again?”

Everyone laughed.

“Good.” Harry nodded to the guards and smiled smugly as they dragged her off towards the fireplace. They would take her to another of his homes and make sure she was aching and stiff before letting her go.

“Master, Mr. Malfoy is waiting in your office,” a house-elf said, appearing beside Harry.

“Thank you, Pike. Make sure we have some tea, please.” The house-elf bowed and Apparated away. “Ginny, you can take Dudley back to your lab and lock him in. Make sure to put a Silencing charm on his area. I don’t think we want to hear him scream when he wants to be let loose or if he’s in any kind of pain.”

“Does this mean I can start experimenting on him?” Ginny asked, a gleam in her eyes. “Is he a Squib?”

“Yes, he’s a Squib, but um...” Harry said, hesitating for a few seconds. “Don’t experiment too extensively on him yet. I need to see if his offspring will inherit his magical abilities. You can experiment with the controlling potion, though. That shouldn’t interfere with anything. I’ll go to Potter Manor later and grab a muggle woman.”

“Actually, Harry, maybe Fred and I should do that. You’re supposed to be taking it easy and if Healer Coulter sees you there, he might lock you in a room for the next couple of days,” George said wryly, causing Fred to snicker.

Harry stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he remembered he was supposed to be taking it easier. “Right. Put the woman in his room for now. Make sure to give her something to make pregnancy easy. Ginny can get a guard to transfer him there tonight once she’s done with him,” Harry said with a tired sigh. “I can’t wait ‘til I’m better.”

Sirius clapped Harry gently on the back. “Just think, while you’re here, at least he can’t get a hold of you.”

“Oh, and Harry, is it alright if we snag a couple of slaves from Dark Manor while we’re at it?” George asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, we need some magical people to test some things on and this would give it to us,” Fred said with a smile of anticipation.

Harry watched them and wondered if he really wanted to know what they were up to... then decided he didn’t. “Sure, just don’t do anything drastic to them.”

“No problem,” they said in unison as they left, whispering to each other.

* * *

“Lucius, thanks for coming on such short notice,” Harry murmured as he sat down in the chair, accepting the cup held out to him. “Thank you.”

“Was there a problem, my Lord?” Lucius asked, smiling a little stiffly, almost like he was in pain.

“Show me your arm, please.”

“My Lord?” Lucius asked in confusion.

“I want to know for sure if Voldemort’s back and I know you bear his Mark. Show it to me,” Harry told him with a raised eyebrow, waiting patiently, ignoring the flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name.

Lucius swallowed thickly but pulled his sleeve back to reveal the pulsing Dark Mark on his arm. 

“Tell me, Lucius. Would you like to be free of this Mark?” Harry asked after a few minutes of examining it, something telling him to be careful not to touch it. 

“Yes, my Lord, I’d do anything to get rid of the thing,” Lucius murmured as he looked down at the Mark in revulsion.

“I’ve been successful with removing the Mark off other Death Eaters using a potion I found last summer,” Harry murmured as he let go of Lucius’ arm, taking a sip of his tea.   
“And you would take it off me, my Lord?”

“Of course I would, but for right now, you serve me better where you are. Anyway, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to go to Mr. Ogden and get him to pass a law that’ll make reporters and book writers accountable for what they write and print. Maybe have them pay a heavy fine or something. And if it persists, they’d lose their job and be unable to get another one in any field that would allow them to print such inaccuracies without consequences.”

“Ms. Skeeter has been at it again,” Lucius drawled, a sneer on his face as he thought of the damn woman.

“Yes and I want it stopped.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius murmured, making no move to leave, knowing Harry wasn’t done with him just yet.

“How many more Muggleborns of school age have you managed to relocate?”

“There’s only a few more left. We managed to catch a few before school began last year. The list now consists more of babies yet to be born. I figure that by the start of the next school year, the only Muggleborns left to acquire will be the ones that are just being born. Our department should begin to slow down to a more normal pace at that time,” Lucius told him.

“And they’ve all been placed?” Harry asked in surprise. This was going better than he’d expected.

“Yes, my Lord. There’re only a couple of handfuls of children left to place into homes. Most of the muggle babies that were at Dark Manor are gone, used to replace the ones taken from the hospitals.”

“Any problems with the muggle mothers residing at the Manor?” Harry asked, nodding in approval.

“We had a few of the women try and put up a fuss. It stopped when we told them the orders came from you... along with a little bit of punishment.” At Harry’s sharp look, Lucius flinched a little. “I used some of the muggle men to deal out the punishments, my Lord. I remembered you didn’t want those ones mixed with wizards.”

“Good. I’ll leave you in charge of keeping the amount of pregnant women the same number as what you need. I don’t want to be up to my ears with babies that aren’t needed. I think we should have ten women pregnant to replace the ones being used now. That way it keeps the blood replenished. Don’t forget to keep track of who the fathers are for those kept at the Manor.”

“Very well, my Lord. The numbers have diminished since last summer, thanks to the fact that we’ve been able to use the muggle and Squib children to replace the Muggleborns,” Lucius murmured as he put his empty cup down. “I’ll go talk to Mr. Ogden now.”

“Before you go, Lucius,” Harry said, frowning in thought. “Have you managed to get me Fudge? I want to replace him as Minister as soon as possible if I can’t get him under control.”

“No, my Lord. Ever since an embarrassing article about a few Ministry workers caught accepting bribes came out, the Minister has locked himself in his office so he can’t be ambushed by reporters again. Do you want me to try again?”

“Yes,” Harry murmured as he sat back in his chair. “Oh, and we’re having a party at the end of the week.”

Lucius bowed respectfully and left.

* * *

Time flew by quickly for Harry and his friends during the days that followed his discussion with Lucius. He’d seen to it that Dudley was... motivated enough at night to use the muggle woman in his room...

Healer Coulter had finally cleared Harry of any residue from the potion and he could do what he wanted now...

Ginny and Luna had made progress on the muggle version of the controlling potion and were beginning to do some testing on some blood Ginny had drawn from Dudley and a few other muggles they suspected of being Squibs...

The twins had taken it upon themselves to start their own potions lab with the express intention of creating jokes and other products they could make money on... even if it was only at school for now. And on top of those, they were making things in there that made quite the racket at times, though thankfully it never leaked into the rest of the Manor. 

Soon, it was the night of the party and Harry tucked a sheet of paper in one pocket and a potion phial in the other, smiling in satisfaction. It was time to bring his plans forward where Draco was concerned... especially now that Voldemort was back amongst the living. He had to make sure to distract Draco from joining the psychopath and Snape would help him whether he wanted to or not.

He walked down the hall and downstairs where everyone was waiting. He’d had to argue with Sirius that he couldn’t go, that he had to stay with Catherine and take care of their month-old son, whom they’d named Dylan Brian Black and had been born about mid-June while they were still at school. Remus had agreed to remain behind with the man, if only to distract Sirius and to visit with the newest addition to his pack. 

Smiling in approval when he saw everyone ready and masks on, he nodded to the guards to begin transferring the slaves to Malfoy Manor through the Portal, which they were starting to use instead of the Floo Network. It meant less chances of being detected by anyone and the transfer went faster than usual.

At the Manor, Harry smiled as he saw Lucius standing beside his wife. “You guys take care of the auction for me. There’s something I need to do,” Harry murmured softly when he was closer to the twins.

“Are we still auctioning off the kids?” Fred asked, looking at him with a curious look in his eyes.

“Yeah, just do them once everyone is done with the slaves. We don’t need them to witness what goes on in that room. Oh and make sure the man who had Granger doesn’t get any of these ones. I think it might be better that he doesn’t get his hands on any more kids.” Harry said as he gestured for Lucius to join him.

The others nodded and headed down the hall, following Narcissa to the ballroom.

“My Lord?” Lucius said when they were alone.

“Take me to Draco’s room,” Harry ordered.

He saw the look of surprise and worry in the older man’s eyes before he nodded hesitantly. Harry was led up the stairs and down a few corridors until they stopped at one door. 

“Stay out here and wait for me,” Harry ordered, not waiting for Lucius’ response before he opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind him. Harry knew the man wouldn’t disobey his orders. After all, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a punishment now that he’d been told he was doing a good job.

Looking around the room, Harry wasn’t really surprised by the decor. Slytherin green and silver was everywhere, but placed tastefully. He wouldn’t have expected any less from this boy. He walked around the room, slowly making his way towards the bed where the blonde boy lay, fast asleep under the Sleeping Draught Lucius had given him.

When he was finally standing beside the bed, Harry took the time to look at Draco, reaching out a hand to caress the soft skin of the boy’s cheek. He froze when Draco sighed and smiled in his sleep, nuzzling Harry’s hand. 

Harry’s breath caught in surprise and pleasure. 

Wanting to see Draco better, he pulled the blankets off, noticing he wore only pyjama bottoms this year. The sight of the naked chest had him practically drooling at the thought of what that deliciously naked skin would feel like under his fingers.

Without thinking about the reason behind it, he climbed onto the bed beside the blonde boy he’d been fantasizing about for the last year. Harry moved impulsively to straddle the blonde, looking down at him, a groan of pleasure slipping past his lips before he could stop it as Draco pushed up against him, almost like he knew Harry was there and wanted more contact, though Harry figured it was probably because of the unaccustomed weight on the other’s hips. Harry’s head fell back, gasping at the sensations assaulting him, making his body react painfully to the pleasure... and want more.

Closing his eyes, he forced his body to stop imagining things, that Draco’s hips weren’t grinding up into his, and to concentrate on the task he’d come to do. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down at the full lips bellow him. As soon as his eyes focused on them, he was lost. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward, fingers caressing the smooth chest in front of him before he brushed his lips against Draco’s, gasping at the slight shock he felt as they touched briefly. Unable to help himself, he pushed his lips against Draco’s a little harder, his tongue sneaking out to lick at the other’s lips, rubbing his groin against Draco’s.

He groaned when Draco’s lips parted on a soft moan and Harry’s tongue slid in to touch against the other boy’s. He felt his length push against Draco’s and pleasure lanced through him. Clutching at Draco’s pillow with one hand, he managed to stop himself from rubbing up against the sleeping boy’s lower body, though Draco didn’t seem to have the same idea as he definitely felt movement beneath him with a hardening length that mirrored his own.

Gasping in pleasure, Harry managed to pin Draco’s moving hips down and stop the delicious friction, ignoring his own body’s screaming protests about wanting more.

When Harry finally took his rival, the other would be aware of what was happening and be a willing participant. Taking a few gulping breaths, he forced himself to reach into his pocket and pull out the phial he’d brought.

Pulling the stopper out, he pulled Draco up against him, sitting him up, ignoring – with difficulty – how that pushed their erections closer together. Slowly, he poured some of the potion into the open mouth in front of him, making sure Draco swallowed it before pouring more in until it was all gone. 

While he waited a few minutes to make sure the potion would stay down, he gave in to the impulse and began kissing Draco’s exposed neck, allowing his tongue to dart out and taste the salty skin. He was breathing hard when he finally forced himself to pull back before conjuring up a glass of water. 

Dipping the empty phial into it, he poured that into Draco’s mouth to get rid of the after taste of the potion before he vanished the glass. When he was done, he laid the boy down again and leaned closer, kissed the sleeping boy slowly again before holding him close, ignoring the pain in his lower body as his erection twitched for more contact. “You’re mine, Draco. All mine,” he whispered in Draco’s ear.

Finally managing to pull himself away from Draco, Harry dragged himself off the bed and stood there for a few more minutes to get his raging body under control. He arranged Draco as he’d been before, blankets smoothed around him, looking down at the sleeping boy. He didn’t want to leave his boy, but he knew he couldn’t stay there either. He had something else he needed to do and for Draco to find him there right now would undermine everything he was trying to do.

Tearing himself away from the blonde’s bed, he walked back to the door, making sure he still had the phial and stopper with him. It wouldn’t do to raise suspicions over something left behind by accident. When he reached the door, he closed his eyes and waited for his body to calm down enough so no one would suspect anything.

When he felt he had control over himself, he pulled the door open and walked back into the corridor where Lucius was still waiting for him. “Lead me to Severus.”

Lucius nodded, looking at the closed door, hands clenched at his side. Probably wondering what he’d been doing in there with Draco, Harry thought in amusement, realizing the older man probably thought he’d used his drugged son for sexual relief. He didn’t say anything to change the thoughts, though.

Downstairs, Harry nodded to Snape and gestured for him to enter the room first. “Take care of our guests, Lucius,” Harry murmured when the blonde man would’ve followed. He watched as Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but at Harry’s raised eyebrow, the older man smiled thinly and bowed, heading into the ballroom.

Entering the room, Harry closed the door and put Locking and Silencing charms up... just in case.

“My Lord,” Snape murmured as he stood beside the couch where a tea service had appeared. “Since I hadn’t had a chance to speak to you after Remus gave me the potion, I wanted to thank you for doing away with the Dark Mark.”

“You’re welcome, Severus,” Harry murmured as he moved around the couch and sat down in the chair, pulling out the piece of paper he’d put in his pocket earlier. He waited for Snape to sit down and poured the man a cup of tea before handing the paper over to Snape. “I want you to brew this potion and give it to Draco every day for the next year and a half as of tomorrow morning.”

Snape looked at him in surprise, which grew to incredulous when he read the potion. “And what excuse do I use to give him this highly illegal potion? Especially when given to a minor?”

“He’ll be getting up tomorrow with a migraine which this potion will take away for the day. It’ll also make him slightly sexually frustrated and in need of... relief. I’m sure he’ll find his own remedy for that last part, which is fine, but I need him to take that potion for my plans to work.”

Snape looked at Harry with a calculating look on his face. “Who are you?” he asked after a few minutes.

Had the Potions master guessed who he was yet? Harry highly doubted it since Snape would’ve confronted him in school before now. “I’d tell you, but then you’d treat me differently in school and I can’t afford to have anyone suspicious, least of all the Headmaster.”

“And if I vowed to not change my attitude towards you at school, would that be enough to know your true identity?” Snape asked, frowning thoughtfully.

Harry frowned down at his tea as he thought about that. It _would_ be easier if he didn’t always have to go through Lucius or Remus to give Snape orders. “Ask me again at the next party. I’m going to want to speak to you about Draco’s progress anyway. I wrote down symptoms he should display. If he gets too aggressive, we might have to interfere and find him an outlet. And don’t let Lucius know. The less he knows right now, the less he’ll interfere with my plans.”

“Of course, my Lord, but you realize that this potion isn’t supposed to be given for a long period of time. It’s only meant to be taken once to create a temporary womb.”

“Ah, but if given for a specific amount of time and in specific doses, it also becomes permanent, which is what I want,” Harry said with a smile. “Just brew it and give it to him daily.” What he didn’t say was that the second part of his plan counted on the fact that the womb would already be there when he cast the necessary spell to ‘activate’ it. That had been added to the potion he’d just given Draco. He didn’t want to overuse Draco and kill him after all. Besides, he figured he needed to give Draco _some_ say in how many children he would bear.

Snape’s eyebrow rose but didn’t comment. “I’ll leave immediately so I’ll have some for morning.” 

“Before you go, how is Dumbledore doing with his research?” Harry asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“He thinks he might have a lead on three more artefacts used the same way as the diary: a ring, a broach and a dagger. He said he’d have to do some more research on the items and see where that would lead him,” Snape said as he put the piece of paper in an inside pocket of his robes.

“Does he know where to find them?” Harry asked, surprised the old man had found out so much already.

“He has suspicions on the broach. It seems you-know-who had a particular attachment to a place from his childhood, but the old man wants to check out some other places before he goes there.”

“Good, keep me informed of his activities.” Harry nodded and dropped the Locking and Silencing charms so that Snape could leave. “The next party will be in three weeks. You can give me your reports then. Good night, Severus.”

“My Lord,” Snape murmured, bowing before he left.

Things were falling into place, Harry thought in satisfaction as he stood up and walked into the ballroom where Fred was auctioning off the Muggleborn children, like last year.

Yes, things were falling nicely into place...


	14. 14. Pasing Laws

beta’d by Sollardragon

Chapter 14 – Passing Laws

_Draco felt a hand reach out and caress his cheek, the touch soft and familiar. He sighed and smiled at the touch, nuzzling his lover’s hand. He heard the other’s breath catch in surprise and pleasure and Draco felt a thrill shoot through him. He knew how to make his lover want more without saying a word, just like his lover knew how to touch him to make him respond in the most delicious ways._

_He looked over to where he knew the other boy was, but he couldn’t see him through the dark swirling mist around them. He felt the bed dip as his lover climbed onto the bed beside him and moved to straddle his hips._

_Draco pushed up against him at the pleasant feel of the weight, wanting more contact, and heard a groan of pleasure. He wanted more, wanted to hear the boy above him scream in pleasure, to pound into Draco like he had no intention of ever stopping. He saw his lover’s head fall back in pleasure, gasping at the sensations Draco was causing, making the boy’s body react painfully to the pleasure... and want more._

_Pleasure slammed into Draco at the wanton display and he pushed up again, wanting to see more._

_He watched as his lover’s head bend forward again and could feel passion-filled eyes piercing down at him, looking at his parted lips._

_Draco smirked as, almost like it was against his will, his lover leaned forward so his fingers could caress Draco’s smooth chest before he brushed his lips against Draco’s, causing Draco to gasp at the slight shock he felt as they touched briefly. Unable to help it, his lover pushed his lips against Draco’s a little harder, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips, their hips rubbing against each other again._

_Draco’s lips parted on a moan and his lover’s tongue slid in to touch his. Draco’s pleasure mounted as he heard the boy groan above him. He felt his lover’s length push against own and pleasure lanced through him, making his back arch._

_When his lover stopped, Draco moaned in protest and moved beneath him with a hardening length, wanting to feel more._

_Gasping in pleasure, his lover managed to pin Draco’s moving hips down and stopped the delicious friction, thought Draco could tell it was costing his lover and that he wanted more._

_His lover pulled him up against his body, sitting him up, putting their bodies into closer proximity before leaning closer and slowly kissing his neck, his tongue darting out to lick at his skin, making Draco pant for more._

_Suddenly, they were lying down again and Draco was being kissed and held close. Draco wanted to protest, he wanted his lover to end the delicious torture he was putting him through._

_“You’re mine, Draco. All mine...”_

Draco’s eyes snapped open, panting hard, and could almost feel the lingering heat of his lover’s body where it had been pressed against his. His lower body jerked slightly as his blankets brushed against his arousal through his pyjama bottoms, making him groan in pleasure, feeling like he’d been in constant arousal for most of the night.

This wasn’t the first time he’d waken up with a hard-on, but it was the first time he remembered his dream so vividly.

Reaching under the blankets, he closed his eyes and thought back to the feeling of his dream lover pressed against him, rubbing his body against Draco’s while he grasped his hard member. It didn’t take long for him to take care of his little ‘problem’. A few strokes and he was stiffening in pleasure, his seed spilling into his hand with a moan.

Taking a few minutes to catch his breath, he reached over to his bedside table for his wand to clean his mess.

He rolled out of bed and gasped as pain lanced through his head, making him close his eyes. When the pain receded to a more manageable level, he stumbled his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Never had he woken up to such a headache before. Could he be coming down with something? He didn’t linger over his shower like he usually did, but washed quickly as the pain became stronger and stronger.

Once he was somewhat dried off, he managed to stumble back to his bed and crawl under his blankets, not bothering with clothes. He moaned in pain as he pulled the pillow over his head to block out the light and tried not to move around too much. It seemed that the less he moved, the more manageable the pain became.

He heard someone come into his room. “Draco,” his mother said and he could almost see the disapproving frown on her face as she realized he was still in bed.

Draco whimpered as her voice sent knives driving through his head and pulled the pillow tighter around his head.

He felt the bed dip as she sat beside him. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly and he realized she’d heard the whimper, even muffled as it had been by the pillow.

“Head hurts,” he gasped out and to his embarrassment, he could tell he was crying, and worse yet, he could hear it in his voice.

“I’ll get Severus,” she whispered and he heard his bed curtains being drawn closed before his pillow was pried from his hand. He sighed in relief at the darkness and allowed her to slide the pillow under his head. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

He heard her leave the room and sighed in relief as silence surrounded him once more.

He drifted in and out of a light doze for the next little while until he heard voices again, one deeper that the other. He recognized one voice as his godfather’s and the other as his mother's.

He heard the curtains facing away from his windows being pushed open but didn’t open his eyes to see who it was. He felt something prick his finger and blood dripping down, probably into a phial, Draco thought dimly. “Drink,” Snape ordered softly as he pressed a potion phial to his lips. Draco obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the potion, sighing in relief as the pain receded slowly until it was gone.

“Thanks,” he sighed as he sat up slowly, but the pain didn’t come back.

“I’ll test the blood to see what’s wrong. Maybe you contracted something to cause the headache,” Snape murmured as he straightened. “Call if he worsens.” With that, Snape nodded to Draco, spun around and walked out of the room with a billowing of his robes.

“Feeling better, Draco?” Narcissa asked, worry lines clear on her face as she looked at him closely.

“Yes, Mother. Thank you.” He went to throw the blankets away then blushed to the roots of his hairs as he remembered he was naked under them. “Um...”

“I’ll leave you to get dressed,” she murmured in amusement as she walked towards the door. “Come down for breakfast.”

“Yes, Mother.”

* * *

Harry was sitting on the balcony outside his room with Sirius and Remus, talking about what the two men had been up to while Harry and the others had been at the party. Harry’s voice trailed off as he noticed the strange look on Sirius’ face. “What?”

“You know, Harry, your aunt and uncle were killed a few days ago and you’ve been going on with your life like nothing happened. Aren’t you the least bit...” Sirius paused, trying to find the right words, gesturing wildly with a hand. “I don’t know, sorry that your relatives are gone and Dudley’s still alive?”

Harry sat back in his chair and tipped his head to one side thoughtfully. “Truth be told, I don’t feel anything but a sense of relief,” he said honestly. “It just means I don’t have to deal with them anymore. And as for Dudley, I think he’s better off with me. He’ll find out what it means to be treated the way I was treated... sort of, since he won’t have to do chores like I did. Ginny isn’t treating him that badly and he’s fed every day, unlike I was.”

“Well, that explains why you’re not emotionally attached to them,” Remus murmured in understanding.

“How’s Catherine and Dylan doing?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

“Real good,” Sirius said with a soft and dreamy smile. Harry grinned at the sappy look on his godfather’s face. Since their wedding during Christmas break, Sirius had had that look on and off. Harry couldn’t be happier for them. It was time for Sirius to be happy after all he’d been through. “Hope you don’t mind, Harry, but we put you as godfather.”

Harry was surprised and touched. He hadn’t expected that. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. “Next year, we’ll have to throw a birthday party for Dylan after supper so we can all be here for it.” 

“That would be nice. Catherine wanted to know if you had any assignments for her,” Sirius said with a slight frown.

“I’ll go talk to her in a bit. I think her best assignment right now would be to take care of the baby for the next little while. He needs her more right now.” He bit back a smile as he watched Sirius relax slightly. He’d known Catherine was worried about her job, but for Harry, her child came first. Until Dylan was old enough that he didn’t need her constant attention, he was going to make sure she was there instead of worrying about her son. Later Sirius and their house-elf could take over when she wasn’t there.

“I spoke to Severus. He said that the Pain Reliever potion he had been making for you at school worked all day, so he sent some more for you, since he assumed I’d see you at some point,” Remus said as he handed Harry a kit. 

Harry blinked at it in surprise as he took it. “Tell him thanks. I was wondering just what he puts into it to make it work all day, but if he’s going to keep sending me some, then that’s even better. I’m surprised he’s willing to keep making it for Harry Potter, though, since he doesn’t even like me.” Taking one out, he drank it down, sighing in relief as it worked instantly. He’d managed to block out most of the pain, but there were certain times when the pain would be unbearable. Of course, swimming everyday had helped, but the potion Healer Coulter or even Mediwizard Campbell gave him didn’t last as long as the ones Snape made for him.

Oh, yes, he had _definitely_ missed the potion.

“You know what’s been bothering me, though? Our locator wall should’ve said where I was and that I was in trouble. Why didn’t the guards come find me?”

“Ah, but you weren’t really in trouble. The wall only said you were incapacitated but not where. Maybe there was something either on the cupboard or the house from when you were younger,” Remus murmured, though Harry could tell that bothered him as well.

But he had to admit that it made sense. Since his uncle didn’t touch him once he was out, the wall wouldn’t register that he was in trouble because he hadn’t been... not really anyway. “Are you guys coming down to swim?” Harry asked as he pushed away from the railing, kit in hand.

“Yeah, we’ll be down in a bit,” Sirius said with a sigh.

Nodding, Harry went in and grabbed his swim trunks on his way out the door, leaving the potions on his dresser. He figured he’d stop and visit with Catherine on the way. Knocking on the door, he waited until she answered before entering the room.

“Harry,” she murmured with a smile, a light baby blanket hiding Dylan as she breastfed the baby. “How are you doing? Sirius said you had been feeling poorly when you arrived home.”

“Yeah, Dumbledore tried to keep me at the Dursleys for the summer. It didn’t exactly work. How’s Dylan doing?” he asked with a smile as he sat down in the chair facing her.

He could tell she was a little worried. “He’s strong and growing stronger by day. I-“

“Catherine,” he said, cutting her off. “I have an assignment for you, one that should take at least a year, if not more, to complete.”

She looked away from him, hiding the disappointment she felt at having to leave her child. “And that is?”

His smiled deepened and he rose, going to stand in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. “Be a mother to Dylan. He needs you right now, as much as you need him,” he told her gently, caressing her cheek when he saw the relief in her eyes. “Did you honestly think I’d separate you from him so soon? Or cast you out because you can’t do what you were hired for?”

She shrugged slightly. “It happens.”

“But not with me. I, more than anyone, value the worth of a loving family. It’s what all three of you need and I’d be a fool to try and stand between you and being happy.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“If you feel up to it, come down and swim with us,” he told her before he left. “Bring Dylan. It’s never too early for him to enjoy the water, even if it’s while he’s being held.”

“I will.” Harry turned and walked towards the door. He’d just opened it when she called out to him. “And Harry?” He looked back at her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. You’re family, after all.”

* * * 

Over the days leading up to the next party, Mr. Ogden managed to get at least two laws passed or taken out: ‘Reporter/Author accountability’ and the removal of the ‘Restricted Magical Breeding Application’. Then he had gone to the Board of Governors to review the school curriculum to add more classes to the roster. The course list was being revised for the next school year.

Mr. Ogden had reported that a few of the courses Harry wanted to see brought back into the school were indeed coming back. Some of the new courses were General Spell Casting, Duelling, Intelligent Magical Creatures and even dancing was being added so that Balls wouldn’t be the awkward affair it had been last year, though it wouldn’t be limited to just ballroom dancing. It would also include the popular dances that were out there. 

Also, a few of the old courses were being doubled up, such as Muggle Studies, Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts just to name a few.

Harry was glad to see that an aptitude test was to be given to all the students now attending the school, as well as the ones who were going to be starting this year. It was to determine just what level of education they had so far. Those who had potential for learning in advanced classes would be dealt with accordingly.

As for the older students, the courses that were being doubled up were going to be given a test at the start of the year to determine just how much they had retained in the classes. Those that couldn’t learn from Snape would be placed in the other class. Which meant Snape would only be getting most of the advanced students with a few who learned quickly enough to hold their own in his classes.

He was sure that Snape liked that, considering he abhorred the stupidity some students displayed in his classes... never mind that they didn’t have the same knowledge he had when it came to potions, or that they didn’t know the first thing about mixing the right proportions together. It wasn’t the poor man’s fault that kids were stupid, after all. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his thoughts and the single-mindedness of certain teachers.

He’d also been told that Dumbledore wasn’t too happy with the Board’s interference with the classes taught, but since they could do this without even consulting the Headmaster of the school and were at least finding the teachers to teach the new classes, there wasn’t much he could say or do about it. 

Harry was disappointed to learn that Trelawney would not be let go, though he wouldn’t have to continue suffering her ‘you are in grave danger!’ again next year because he was going to take some of the new courses. It was just too bad they didn’t have anyone to replace the old bat... yet.

The day before the party, Harry was sitting with the twins and Lucius, since he was letting them handle the auctions now while he took care of his other plans. It seemed to be the best idea. “So, Professor Snape wants to know who I am. I was just wondering if I should let him know.” He sat back in amusement as he watched three sets of eyes bug out at his bombshell declaration.

“Are you sure that’s wise, my Lord?” was Lucius’ typical question.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Fred and George said in unison.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on staying in the background forever and if I’m going to bring Snape into the inner circle so he can better help us, I’m going to eventually have to tell him who I am. Why not now?”

“Because it’ll change his attitude towards you at school?” George asked incredulously.

“I don’t think so. In fact, he’s such a good spy that I don’t think he’d reveal who I am or treat me differently once school starts. The only thing is, once he knows who I am, he’s going to know you guys are also a part of the inner circle and have been from the start,” Harry said with a slight frown. “I just didn’t want to spring this on everyone. I just hope it doesn’t cause any problems between him and Moony.”

He saw the confused look in Lucius’ eyes at the unfamiliar nickname, but Harry knew the twins would know who he was talking about. It wasn’t his place to divulge the relationship between Snape and Remus. If the two men wanted to announce to everyone that they were together, then it was up to them.

“If you’re sure he won’t change his attitude towards you in school, then go ahead and tell him,” Fred finally said with a shrug.

“Ah, but remember that by knowing who I am, it means he’ll also know who you guys are,” Harry reminded the twins again, in case they’d missed his point the first time. “So, you see, I’m not just revealing myself, but you, too.” He watched the twins eyes widen slightly at the realization. 

They frowned as they thought about that before looking at each other and shrugging. “Like you said, you weren’t going to remain in the background forever. We’d have been found out eventually. Go ahead and tell Snape if you want,” George said for the both of them. “We’ll let the others know about your decision.”

“Alright. How many children do we have to give away this time?” he asked Lucius, who blinked at him in confusion at the abrupt change in subject before looking down at the file in his hands.

“We have at least ten newborns and three toddlers to find homes for. And according to the book, we have three more toddlers to relocate, which should be done before the next party,” Lucius said as he flipped through some papers.

“How many are left to acquire?”

“There’s at least twenty-five Muggleborn children from newborn to age five still left from before the new law went into effect. My men seem to be having some trouble locating them, which is odd. It’s almost like someone knows when we’re on the way to get them and moves them before we get there.”

“So,” Harry murmured with narrowed eyes. “We have a spy in our ranks. Have you given your men the potion yet?”

“I didn’t think I needed to. Now I think I’m going to have to remedy that as soon as I can,” Lucius said, pursing his lips in disappointment and anger.

“Have you noticed any of your people disappearing or refusing to go on the missions on the days you send anyone after these children?” Harry asked thoughtfully.

“I’m going to have to check my records, but I think there could be three, maybe four, men and one woman who keep wanting out of the field work. I always attributed it to the fact that they just hated working with children. Some of them can be real insolent at times. How do you want me to handle this, my Lord?”

“The way you normally would. I’m sure you’ll get to the bottom of who your spy is and deal with him or her accordingly. If you do decide to get rid of this person, make sure no one can link it back to us and get answers as to who their contact is so we can finally make them pay.”

“Should we lay a trap and see just who shows up?” Fred asked with a frown.

“That sounds like a good idea. Are they just moving the ones they have or are they taking more to add to their numbers?” Harry asked Lucius.

“If I send certain groups, they usually get there and their assignments have been moved out of the home. If they keep doing this, they’re going to draw attention to what we’re doing, because they’re just taking the children and not replace them. We’ve managed to keep it quiet so far by replacing the newborns, but with the older children, we can’t really replace them. We need their memories first.”

“Alright, this is what I want you to do. Use one of the muggleborns already placed. Tell him or her that this will help others like them find their way to new and better homes like they did and then give them a portkey to one of the Potter Manor holding cells. They have to make sure everyone touches the portkey to take them all there. Just tell them that the portkey will take them to a place that will make sure they’re taken care of, because I’m sure where they’re at now isn’t as nice as the place they’ll be going to,” Harry said, frowning in thought.

“And since the Muggleborns that were placed already took the potion, we’ll be sure that they’ll be the perfect ones to use,” Lucius said in understanding. “In fact, we can even use one of the children we’re going to be placing at the party.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll leave now and put it into effect. I can even use some of your followers from Castle Manor to pull it off.” With a respectful nod, Lucius closed his file as he rose to his feet. Within seconds, he was gone, leaving the teens alone in the sitting room.

“Now all we have to do is wait to see what happens,” George said with a sigh. “Who’s up for a swim?”

* * *

Harry was slightly nervous about revealing his identity to Snape, even though he knew it needed to be done. Going around relying on others to relay messages was getting tiresome. Besides, since Voldemort was back, he might try to bring Snape back into the fold... using force if he needed to./  
He couldn’t allow that to happen. It was bad enough that both Malfoys were still under the tyrant’s thumb, but he needed someone he could rely on to spy for him. So far, Lucius hadn’t reported anything out of the ordinary.

He watched as the slaves were led through the Portal and frowned as he realized he might need to change the locations of the parties, in case Voldemort decided to use Malfoy Manor for something. After all, the bastard was known for using his followers for what they could offer him.

Maybe he should look into his many properties for one to use for just that. He could assign one or two of his house-elves to clean the place up the day before the party and stay to serve them refreshments. He’d then be able to transport the entertainments anytime during the day and he wouldn’t have to keep Draco under the Sleeping Draught.

He’d miss seeing his boy on the nights he sleepwalked but it might be worth it. This way, Draco could take care of his sexual frustration without worrying about his parents interrupting him. 

He’d talk to the others in the morning and see what they thought. If they agreed, he’d have to look and see which of his houses was small enough to hold the parties.

Thinking of Draco made him ache for the sight of the blonde teen, hoping he’d run into him again tonight. His body still tingled whenever he thought of the last party, when his body had been above the other... Draco's body pressing up enticingly...

Harry shifted his stance as his body reacted almost painfully to the memory and he cursed under his breath. He didn’t have time to go somewhere and take care of his problem right now. He was going to have to hope he could have a few minutes by himself after he got to Malfoy Manor.

He was actually surprised when he got to the other side and the entertainment was already being led out by the twins and the girls. The Portal closed behind Harry, telling him he was the last one to go through. Waiting until he was by himself, he walked over to the door and smiled when he noticed the hallway was empty. 

Taking advantage of the emptiness, he snuck upstairs to an empty room, his body protesting the quick walk. Leaning back against the wall of the first room he found, he sighed and closed his eyes, unbuttoning his pants to slide his hand in easier.

He thought back to that day, how Draco had pushed up against him as he straddled the teen, his fingers brushing against his cock, and his breath hitched at the touch, imagining it was Draco touching him instead.

His eyes flew open suddenly as he felt someone else’s fingers slide down against his own. He gasped in shock as he realized Draco stood in front of him, eyes smoky as he looked into Harry’s.

“Let me help you with that,” Draco whispered as he pushed his fingers between Harry’s so he could touch the flesh underneath them. Harry groaned, his eyes half-closing as his hips moved against his will, wanting more of the delicious touch as he pulled his hand out of his pants. He knew he should stop this, knew Draco thought he was sleeping, that this was only a dream, but he’d waited so long for the other boy to touch him like this that he found he couldn’t make his voice work to stop him.

Draco leaned closer, pressing himself against Harry, his fingers rubbing up and down against the flesh under them, making Harry clutch at him at the pleasure slamming into him. When Draco’s lips claimed his, Harry reacted instinctively and pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth, claiming it.

When he pulled back to suck on Draco’s neck, both of them was panting hard. 

He didn’t realize Draco had led him over to the couch until he was being pushed down with Draco coming down to lay down on him, pushing his own hardness against Harry’s. “We can’t do this,” Harry gasped, even as his body pushed up against Draco’s.

Draco chuckled huskily as he moved against Harry, creating a delicious friction despite their clothes still being on. “Do you really want me to stop?” he whispered as he began nibbling on Harry’s exposed collarbone, his fingers pulling the shirt up enough to push them under so he could touch Harry’s warm skin.

Harry groaned in pleasure, trying to think through the pleasurable fog clouding his mind. “No,” he whispered finally as he pushed up again, wanting more.

He felt Draco’s breath ghost over his skin, making him shiver, as Draco chuckled softly again at his answer. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as Draco pushed harder against him just as he thrust up, reminding Harry that he’d undone his pants before Draco joined him. He could feel the silk fabric of Draco’s pyjamas as he pushed his erection against Harry’s, making him arch up for more.

Draco kissed his way back to Harry’s mouth before he kissed him, devouring his mouth even as he pushed harder against Harry, gasping in pleasure. Harry groaned as he felt Draco’s fingers come up to tangle in his hair.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry waved his hand and managed to transfigure the couch into a bed before he rolled Draco onto his back as he deepened the kiss, pushing against Draco’s legs to get him to open them. With a whimper, the blonde complied, pushing up against Harry.

Pulling the pyjama bottoms down enough to free Draco, Harry groaned as their heated flesh touched for the first time, pausing in his kiss for a few seconds as he absorbed the feel before he began devouring Draco’s mouth once more. He allowed his hands to roam Draco’s bare skin as he pushed up against the other boy, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

He felt Draco stiffen slightly when his hand slide down to cup his ass, one finger brushing against his entrance, before Draco bucked up slightly, moaning in pleasure, and he felt a sudden wetness between them. He was surprised and a little disappointed that Draco had climaxed before he’d wanted him to, but at least Harry knew the other boy wasn’t immune to his touch.

He kissed him one more time before he laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, trying to will his body to calm down. Pulling his wand out, he murmured the words to the Cleansing Charm he knew to clean Draco’s mess. He was surprised when Draco pushed him onto his back and slid down until he was in line with Harry’s cock. “Let me take care of this,” he whispered before licking at the head.

Harry’s breath hissed out of him in surprise, even as his hips jerked at the soft touch. He hadn’t thought Draco would do this. He choked off a scream as Draco’s mouth closed around his thickness, sliding slowly down until he’d swallowed him almost to the root before pulling back slightly.

Harry’s back arched up in pleasure as Draco did it again, his tongue swirling around the head every time he pulled up. It didn’t take him long to shoot his load down Draco’s throat, not with the determination Draco seemed to have as he sucked hard the last time.

When Harry lay panting on the bed, Draco crawled up to lay against him, smiling in satisfaction.

Harry didn’t move for a few minutes as he tried to catch his breath before he rolled over on top of Draco. “Thank you, my Dragon,” he murmured and smiled when Draco shivered delightfully at the nickname. He leaned down and caught Draco’s mouth in a searing kiss, loving the way Draco moaned in pleasure. 

When he pulled back, they were both panting hard. “Can we do that again?” Draco asked breathlessly.

“Unfortunately, no, my Dragon. I have to go and you must sleep some more. Maybe we’ll see each other again in another of your dreams.”

He saw the disappointed look in Draco’s eyes and kissed him again, wanting to replace it. “Can we do this again next time?” Draco asked when Harry pulled away.

Harry smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. “We’ll have to see the next time we meet. Dream of me, Draco.”

Draco smiled shyly and rolled off the bed, pulling his pyjama back into place, hiding Harry’s view of the smooth flesh of his backside. Harry wanted to pull those pants off Draco and push into that delicious body, but he resisted the urge.

He waited until Draco had left before he pulled his clothes in order and changed the bed back to a couch. He sat there for a few minutes enjoying the sated feel in his body before he realized the mistake he’d done.

Never should he have allowed himself to take advantage of Draco like that, even if he hadn’t planned it. He’d wanted to wait for the right time to lay with his boy. He closed his eyes as he mentally cursed himself for the fool he was. He didn’t regret tonight, he’d just wanted it to be different. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the couch and headed downstairs where Snape waited for him. 

He waited until he was seated before he looked up at Snape. “Report, Severus. How has Draco been these last three weeks?”

“It was as you predicted, my Lord. He’s woken up every morning with a migraine and every morning I’ve given him the potion as directed. I’ve tested his blood but I haven’t been able to determine the cause. May I ask what it is you gave him?” Snape asked hesitantly.

“You can ask, but I won’t tell you. Let’s just say that what I gave him was absorbed quickly into his body and was needed. This fits well with my plans for Draco. How has his temper been?” Harry asked as he took a sip of his tea.

“He’s been a little short tempered but not overly. Will it get worse as the year goes on?” Snape asked, watching Harry from under his lashes as he pretended to look at his tea.

Harry knew he was trying to figure just what Draco’s role in his plans would be and hid a smile by taking a sip of his tea. “Yes. Do you know if he’s taken a lover yet?”

He saw Snape stiffen slightly at the question. “I know he’s done a little experimenting, but no he’s not gone all the way yet. How would you like me to allow that to progress?”

“I’d like for him to have some experience...” his voice trailed off as he thought back to the incident upstairs. Draco’s reaction to being touched now made sense to him. _So, he would be a submissive_ , he thought in amusement. If they did this again, he was going to have to see how Draco reacted if he actually inserted a finger inside that tight hole of his. It would be interesting to try...

“My Lord?” Snape said, snapping Harry’s attention to the Potions master.

“Yes?”

“I was asking if you would allow me to know your true identity,” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you’re sure your attitude towards me won’t change after you know who I really am...” Harry said, letting his words trail off as he watched Snape.

“I assure you, my Lord, my treatment of you at school won’t change... at least not when there are others around who don’t know your true identity,” Snape promised as he put his cup down, waiting patiently.

Pulling out his wand, Harry closed his eyes as he murmured the words that would cancel his mask. He heard Snape’s intake as he realized just who his Lord was. Harry blinked at Snape in amusement. “Do you still think you can pull this off, Severus?”

“This means there are more people I have to treat the same way as before,” Snape murmured in shock before he shook himself. “Of course, my Lord, everything will be as before while you and your followers are at school.”

“Good. Now, report on Dumbledore’s activities,” Harry murmured as he took a sip of his tea.

“Dumbledore confided in me that Fudge is meddling in his affairs. It seems the Minister had decided that Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge is to be added to the teaching roster as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts position,” Snape sneered in disgust of the woman.

“And has he realized the changes the Board of Governors are making to the school curriculum?”

“He’s expressed his annoyance that they’d dare take over his job of appointing courses to the school when they aren’t needed. I hear they’re adding a few new ones to the curriculum along with a few old ones. I assume I have you to thank for the fact that most of the imbeciles will be taken out of my class and be someone else’s problem?”

Harry smiled smugly at the look of relief that crossed Snape’s face before it was gone. “With the new aptitude test being given, it’ll make teaching potions a little easier.” Harry knew Snape was more pleased than he showed. After all, Snape had said it many times that he hated having to deal with stupidity. “I figured you’d like the fact that you won’t be the only one drilling information into student’s heads next year,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“Yes, well, it was getting a bit much to expect that one teacher could teach an entire school the same things. Now I might actually get the chance to have some time to myself.”

“Are you going to allow Remus to visit with you at the school when it starts up again?” Harry asked curiously and saw the look Snape threw him, though he hesitated to answer. “And yes you can tell me it’s none of my business. I’m just curious.”

“I’m not sure, my Lord. I hadn’t thought that far ahead, truth be told,” Snape said finally with a sigh.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that, though. I’ve spoken to Remus already and he’s agreed to sit down with you and talk this through, but I figured I’d let you know. Everyone has to continue their lines. Two kids for every male. If we don’t continue the lines, then pretty soon there won’t be enough of us to continue our world. The same will apply to you and Remus. You’ll have to sit and talk about how this is going to go, but if you two want to remain together, you’ll have to do your part.”

Snape had stiffened when Harry spoke. Harry knew Remus had already spoken to Snape about this, but Snape was balking at actually sleeping with anyone who wasn’t his chosen mate. “Does it have to be a woman?” he managed to choke out.

“In your case, yes. The male fertility test came back negative, Severus. If it bothers you that much, just make sure the one you choose bare you twins. You and Remus can then raise your children the way you choose with them having different last names to insure the continuations.”

Snape frowned as he looked down at his cup. “Could we only have one each? That way it would only give us two children to raise instead of four.”

Harry tilted his head to one side as he thought of that. It was true that four kids would be a big family in this day. Not everyone had more than two children in any family, the Weasleys being the exception. He realized he was going to have to make exceptions for certain families. Besides, if there were too many children out there with multiple parents, they were bound to run into the problem of inbreeding and he wanted to avoid that. “Yes, I think that would be better than raising four children, I guess,” Harry murmured slowly. “Use one of the slaves at Dark Manor. Once the child is born, then we can make sure no other child comes from that particular slave so we don’t end up with siblings mingling together. I’ll talk to Remus about it when I get home.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Snape murmured in relief at not having to care for that many children.

“Just remember that if you have a girl, the one she marries will have to take her last name. That’s why I want every family to have at least two children... one to carry on the family name and the other to take on their spouse’s family name. It makes it easier when there are two instead of one.”

“I understand,” Snape said with a nod.

* * *

_Dream of me again, Draco..._

Draco frowned as awareness came to him slowly, along with the last thing his dream lover had told him. He’d never had a dream like last night. Usually he woke up frustrated and hard, but today he woke up feeling almost refreshed... except for the migraine he’d been waking up with for the last three weeks. Snape still hadn’t found anything to explain it and just kept giving him a potion that cleared it for the day.

Rolling over, he grabbed one of them off his night stand and downed it. He found that if he took it before the migraine became too much, it went away faster.

Throwing the blankets off, he padded silently into the bathroom, thinking back to the dream as he readied his bath.

He’d been walking down the hallway when he’d seen his lover duck into one of the rooms. He’d decided to follow him in, where he’d found the boy touching himself.

He felt himself blush as remembered what he’d done. He’d never thought of himself as brazen before, but dreams were different... weren’t they? They allowed you to try things you normally wouldn’t do. He knew one thing, he never would’ve gone as far with Blaise as he had with his dream lover. Never would he have let Blaise put him in a position where the other boy was above him, nor would he have allowed Blaise to touch him as his dream lover did.

He’d never thought of that hole as so arousing.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to that part of his dream...

_Draco stiffen slightly when his dream lover’s hand slid down to cup his ass, one finger brushing against his entrance. Draco bucked up slightly at the intense pleasure that shot through him at the simple touch, tearing a moan from him and he felt a sudden wetness between them..._

He hoped he dreamt of it again...

Draco couldn’t believe it. Here he was, fifteen years old and he was hoping he dreamt of a dream lover instead of looking for a real one, whether that lover be a girl or a boy. How pathetic could someone get?

Frowning at himself, he grabbed up soap and washcloth and pushed the dream out of his mind. Blaise was coming over later. Maybe they could take their ‘activities’ to the next level... though he didn’t feel right letting Blaise top him, but nothing said he couldn’t be the one to top Blaise...

* * *

Harry was waken up with a jolt the next morning as something or someone jumped on his bed, snapping him out of the most wonderful dream he’d ever had. Turning his head, he squinted at the blurry figure. “Fuck, Luna! What in all the gods known and unknown do you think you’re doing?” he groaned as he dropped his head back down.

“I got tired of waiting for you to wake up. Come on, Harry, or we’ll be late!” she said as she laughed, crawling up to sit on his backside. He only grunted and buried his head under his pillow. He smiled slightly when he heard her huff in exasperation before she leaned closer. “It’s almost ten, Harry, and if you don’t get up, I’ll make sure Ronald gets his way this year.”

“You wouldn’t,” he said, stiffening under her, hoping she _was_ joking.

“I would. I know that if Mrs. Weasley ever sees you again, she plans on asking why you don’t visit more often. I also know that she’s been worried about you since she read of your aunt's and uncle’s deaths. She’d like nothing more than have you living with her.”

She squealed in surprise when Harry reared up and dumped her on the bed beside him. Moving quickly, he pinned her to the bed and glared at her. She simply smiled back at him. Finally, he tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. “You wouldn’t really do that, would you?”

Her smile deepened as she looked up at him. “No, but it got you up.”

Rolling his eyes at her, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “Get out of here so I can get ready, then,” he mock-growled as he got up, heading towards the bathroom just as Retra appeared, moving towards the bed.

“Make sure he’s presentable,” he thought he heard Luna say to Retra. The house-elf’s response was cut off by the shower starting. Harry shook his head in amusement.

When he was dressed and his hair pulled back in the tie he now kept it in, he walked downstairs to find out from Luna where they were going and was surprised to see everyone there, including Catherine and Dylan, though Sirius had a hold of the baby.

“What’s going on?” he asked suspiciously as he took in the slightly impatient look of the twins and Ginny.

“Time to go do some shopping,” Ginny said in excitement and led everyone to the Foyer where a few guards waited for them. “I took the initiative and had some guards come here so that if we split up, we’ll still be protected,” she said with a proud smile. 

“Let’s go,” Harry murmured, gesturing for the first group to go through. He waved to Sirius before he left; knowing his godfather couldn’t go with them, though Catherine was there instead.

When they were all in Diagon Alley, Harry allowed himself to be hauled away by Luna, followed by Remus and a couple of guards. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see there were no beggars on the street, not like there had been when he’d first come here. Good. This meant his men were doing their job by taking care of them.

He thought he recognized one of his guards walking down the street, but he was pulled into a building before he could be certain. “Right on time,” he heard and turned to face a man with the strangest eye color Harry had ever seen. He didn’t think purple was the original color, though it was hard to tell. “Follow me.”

Feeling a little apprehensive, Harry looked back at the others in silent question. Remus nodded in encouragement. Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to where they were going, he realized as he followed the stranger towards the back of the building.

He was led to a room with a chair that reminded him of a dentist’s chair, though it sat straighter.

“Sit, please.”

Harry hesitated briefly before he slid into the seat, wondering what was going to happen. 

The man proceeded to pull off his glasses and examine his eyes, pulling out a wand and casting unknown diagnostic scans and Harry began to relax as he realized they were getting his eyesight corrected so he wouldn’t have to wear glasses anymore.

When he was done, the man reached over onto a shelf and handed him a blue phial. “Now, don’t drink it just yet. Wait until you’re at home and are staying put until morning. Your eyes should be completely restored within eight to ten hours.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured as he accepted the potion. “How much do I owe you?” he asked curiously.

“Not to worry, son,” the man told him as he led Harry back to the front room. “It’s already taken care of.”

Putting the phial into his cloak pocket, Harry shook the man’s hand and followed Luna and Remus out.

* * * 

The next morning, Harry frowned as his head pounded slightly when he turned over onto his back. He didn’t remember much after taking the potion for his eyes. He remembered his eyes tingling and hurting slightly. After that, it was all a blank. Had the potion worked?

Opening his eyes, he was surprised when he realized everything was in focus. Oh, yes, he could definitely get used to this. It was nice not having to rely on glasses to see, though he wondered if he should pretend he still needed them...

He’d have to replace the lenses with regular plain glass to fool everyone, but it was possible and it wouldn’t arouse suspicions.

He decided to go for a swim before he took a shower, since his back was hurting. On a day like this, he’d have gone flying but since his back had been shattered last summer, he tried to keep flying to a minimum, much to his chagrin. He hoped to build up his back muscles again this summer to be able to fly better next year when they played Quidditch.

After his swim, he frowned when he didn’t encounter the others as he headed for his room to shower. Were they still sleeping? 

When he was dressed, he checked his watch and was surprised to see it was only six in the morning. Taking the book he’d tried to read the night before, he sat outside on his balcony to wait for the others.

He smiled when Hedwig joined him, settling on the back of his chair and began playing with the wet strands of his hair in contentment. He lost track of time as he sat with her, reading his book. When Ginny came to join him, he smiled up at her. “Is it time for breakfast?” he asked in surprise.

“You’re up early,” she murmured as they walked into the Manor, leaving the owl to doze.

“It seems I was up since before six this morning, which was a surprise to me, since I haven’t been up that early since I lived with my aunt and uncle.”

Ginny laughed as they headed downstairs. “Good, then that means you’ll be wide awake for the party.”

Harry groaned in exasperation. Again! At least his birthday was being held in better company, same as last year, than the previous years. And the best part? No Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!

He had to be fair, though. Since her placement, Granger had calmed down considerably. She didn’t try to prove she knew everything as much as before. There were still times where it cropped up, but one couldn’t hope for _complete_ miracles after all.

* * *

Harry frowned, wondering why his body felt so heavy and lethargic.

He remembered his birthday party, Sirius saying that fifteen was definitely a great age to be, then going outside later that night...

After that it became kind of fuzzy. He thought he remembered blurry movements, muffled voices... What had happened to him? What time was it? Why couldn’t he move?/  
He tried to pry his eyes opened, but he wasn’t quite sure if it had worked. There was no light around him. It was still black. He let his eyes drift shut again, the effort being too much to keep them open, and let himself drift again.

* * *

Snape watched his Lord sleep inside the bubble of breathable water. The Potions master had found a way to help repaired the damaged back, though it was risky. If he did it wrong, he could kill the teenager. But he knew his Lord couldn’t keep going the way he’d been going.

He’d realized three days ago, after Remus had brought Harry here that the movements his Lord had been doing had been slowly severing the undamaged nerves in the back. He’d found a piece of bone lodged between the nerves in the healthy spine and the damaged disks. It would seem the Healer had tried to heal some of the damage, but had managed to hide some of the problems. 

This explained the pain his Lord had been in every day since the attack. He’d wondered about that and had cast discreet diagnostic scans that were just shy of being illegal but it had been worth it in the end. It had shown him what the Healer had missed. Three sharp pieced of bones were caught amongst the other healthy ones, though only one was in danger of creating more problems. 

In the last two days, he’d managed to not only remove all the remaining shards of broken bones, but to help mend some of the damage already done. There would always be a slight lingering weakness in the nerves and back muscles, but time would take care of that. 

Then Snape had added the potions required into the liquid at the intervals mentioned in the book. Each time he’d cast some scans to make sure the potions were working like it was mentioned and had been relieved to see it was.

These potions were meant to lay the foundations for the repaired spine... if everything went according to plan, anyway.

He’d felt Harry wake up a few times in the last two days, but Snape had been confident that his Lord wouldn’t even know where he was or even that he was being suspended in a bubble. Especially since he’d created a kind of dark shield inside the bubble that allowed him to see inside, but not allow any light through to bother his Lord. Each time, he’d added a Sleeping Draught to the liquid that had managed to put Harry back to sleep.

Holding out his wand, he looked down at the book he’d found last summer after his Lord had told him Potter had been injured doing something for him. When he’d realized just who his Lord was, everything had fallen into place, all the odd coincidences, the injuries Potter always sported when school started again...

This was his chance to show his Lord how much he appreciated being rid of the hated Dark Mark. Maybe this would secure his position in his Lord’s ranks...

* * *

Harry came back to himself again as intense pain shot through his body, radiating from his back. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. This time, instead of the area around him being black, it was completely white, like someone was shining a light into his eyes. He thought he saw bubbles, but the pain was stopping him from thinking of anything beyond it.

He could feel his muscles twitching uncontrollably, but it was slightly difficult to tell since he didn’t seem to be touching anything.

The pain simply intensified to the point where he passed out again.

When he swam out of the darkness the next time, he became aware of hushed voices and he was lying flat on a hard surface. This was definitely _not_ his bed. He tried to open his eyes to see where he was, but they refused to obey him. He tried to move, but again his body refused to obey.

“I’ll take him home now.”

Harry frowned as he realized it sounded like Remus. What was going on? Where was he?

He heard someone say something too softly for him to register. He couldn’t even tell who it was. 

“Yes I know. At least three days,” he heard Remus say, closer this time. 

Harry felt himself be picked up and gently cradled against a warm chest. It was definitely the werewolf. Harry recognized the scent of musk and trees and something else he couldn’t place, though it tugged at his memory, and he smiled slightly. “Sleep some more, Harry,” Remus murmured softly.

Harry sighed tiredly and allowed himself to drift off into a deeper sleep, feeling safe in the familiar presence.


	15. 15. New Discoveries

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 15 – New Discoveries

Harry sighed as he snuggled deeper into the soft blankets covering him, slowly swimming back to the surface of the weirdest dream he’d ever had. He remembered Remus being in it and snorted softly to himself.

“So, you’ve decided to join the world of the living,” he heard Sirius say in a teasing tone, causing him to frown and force his eyes opened.

Why would Sirius be in his room? Why wouldn’t he be with Catherine? He blinked blearily at his godfather and frowned. “What are you talking about?” he murmured as he sat up slowly, waiting for the pain that usually accompanied such movements in the mornings... and was surprised when he didn’t even feel a slight twinge of pain. “What’s going on?”

“It appears the spell and potions worked,” Fred murmured in relief.

“What spell and potions?” Harry asked, getting annoyed.

“How’s your back, Harry?” Remus asked as he came to stand behind Sirius.

“Will you guys stop avoiding my questions?”

“Indulge me for a minute. How’s your back?” Remus asked gently with a slight smile.

Huffing in frustration, Harry moved a pillow behind him and leaned back against the headboard. “My back’s surprisingly fine. What happened?” he asked in surprise. Usually movement in the morning before he took the potion would at least give a twinge. Today there was nothing.

“Severus came to me a few days ago and told me that if we didn’t do something about your back soon, that you’d be paralyzed from the waist down for good. So, under his direction, I took you to a safe location where he could repair the damage being done by a few of the bone fragments left inside your body. Then he went a step further and managed to... rebuild your spine.”

Harry blinked at him in surprise for a couple of seconds. “You mean to tell me that my spine’s back to what it used to be?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, pup,” Sirius said hesitantly. “It’s a spine created from a combination of potions and spells. It’ll act like your own in every respect, but you have to rebuild the stamina it used to have.”

“Think of it as breaking a bone in your arm. After it’s healed, you have to do some exercises to regain the strength you once had in that limb. Your back’s the same way. In time it’ll go back to what it once was, but unlike the arm, these bones are completely rebuilt from the spell and the potions used. It can’t be cancelled once placed, but it’ll take longer to get strong.”

Harry frowned as he thought of that. It made sense. “How long before I can start strengthening the muscles?”

“Severus said to not do anything too strenuous for three days. If you do, your back might not strengthen properly and you’ll be in worse shape than you were before.”

The others waited while Harry mulled that over. “Do I have to stay in bed for those three days?” he asked finally, looking up at the three of them.

“No,” Remus said with a slight sigh of relief and Harry realized that they’d been waiting for him to explode in anger at the underhanded way they’d gone about doing this for him. He was just glad he wouldn’t be in anymore pain. “In fact, Severus said that swimming would be the best way to help strengthen your muscles without putting much strain on yourself.”

“Good.” Harry murmured as he threw the blankets back and slid to the side of the bed. This would be the big test, he realized as his feet touched the floor. This would tell him just how much pain he’d be in until his back was strong enough. When he pushed himself to his feet, he was surprised when he felt no pain. “I’ll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast,” he murmured as he headed for the bathroom.

The others nodded and left him to take care of his morning routine.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was walking towards the holding room where his cousin was staying. Retra had said Dudley wanted to speak to him. Healer Coulter had informed him a week before his birthday that Dudley’s woman was currently pregnant and doing well.

He was happy now that he didn’t have to take Pain Reliever potions anymore. The pain was completely gone and his back was getting stronger every day. He was planning on going over to Snape Manor later today to create a Portal for Snape. Since he was now a part of his inner circle, he might as well add him to the network.

He’d spoken to Remus a lot during the last three days and the werewolf agreed with him that Snape made a good ally.

“Harry! You have to see this!” Ginny said in excitement as she rushed over to him, a book in her hands. Behind her were the others.

“What’s up guys?” he asked as he stopped to let them catch up. 

Instead of answering, Ginny pushed the book into his hands. With an eyebrow raised in silent question, he looked down at the book in amusement which turned to surprise. “The design?” he asked, looking up at them in surprise. “You found the meaning behind it?”

“Yeah. We were going through some books in Diagon Alley and George found a book called ‘Old Crests and Symbols Of The Ages’,” Fred said in excitement.

“So I decided to look through it for the fun of it and-“ George piped up smiling proudly.

“We found the one Gin drew for you,” Fred finished.

“It’s the Crest of the Ruling Class,” the twins said in unison.

“That’s why Remus was so interested in that woman when you mentioned the tattoo on her arm,” Harry murmured as he looked down at the picture of the Dragon intertwined by the Snake. “But should we use it?”

“Why not?” Luna asked, her head tipped to one side as she looked at Harry. 

“Because it was used by the Rulers of the Wizarding world. Won’t someone be offended that I’m using it on my followers?” Harry asked, frowning down at the book. Somehow, it didn’t seem right to take a symbol that meant something to someone else... Then he remembered the way the woman had looked at him, touched him with her magic, and had to wonder if maybe he should use it. “Do we know if the Ruling class was truly killed?” he asked, looking up at the others and saw the smile of approval on Luna’s face.

Fred and George frowned in thought. “We could look into it. History tells us that they were all killed, but if that was the case, those people who helped you would also be dead.”

“Actually, it’s kind of weird how they knew you were in trouble before we did,” George said as he looked at the others.

“Yes, we should look into which creatures were also bound to the Ruling class. It might come in handy later on,” Luna said with a knowing look.

“What did you see, Luna?” Harry asked as he moved closer to her.

“I saw the woman again and she was helping us. It’s still too early to tell if it’ll really happen, but for now, it’s a probable thing.”

“Right,” Harry said as he came to a decision. “I’m going over to Snape’s Manor to add a Portal for him to use.” He ignored the surprised and uneasy looks the twins shot him. “Now that he knows who we are, it’s easier to give him access. This way if we need him, we don’t have to go to Malfoy Manor to meet. We can do it at Potter Manor.”

“So you’re not going to tell him about Storm Manor yet?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“No, there’re some things I’d like to keep private for now.” He smiled at the relieved sighs the twins blew out. “I’ve already spoken to Remus and he agrees to keep Storm Manor from Snape until I deem it safe for the old professor to know about everything.”

He looked over at Luna, who was frowning now. “What is it?”

She shook her head slightly. “Not sure, but I think I’ll go with you and Remus to Snape Manor. He might as well get used to me now that he knows our identities.”

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later. Start on the research and when we get back, we can split up into teams. One team will look into the Magical Creatures bound to the Ruling Class, and the other can keep looking into the Genealogy. I’m sure that the five-“

“Six,” Luna murmured, the frown returning to her face. “We need to go get Neville.”

“Now?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“We need to get Remus. Now,” Luna said urgently. “Something wrong at the Longbottom home.”

Without hesitation, the others ran towards the Foyer. “Retra!” Harry didn’t wait for the house-elf to say anything as he appeared beside him. “Bring Remus to the Foyer. Now.”

The house-elf nodded and vanished.

Orders given, he ran to catch up with the others. By the time they reached the room in question, Remus was already there with a few guards and Sirius. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong at Neville’s house. Do you know if we can get there without using the Floo?”

“Yes. I visited the Longbottom couple before they had Neville. Sirius can take some, too.”

Harry hesitated slightly. He _really_ didn’t want Sirius there in case the Aurors came, too, but he knew Remus couldn’t take everyone. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Remus took Fred, George and a guard. The guard would return for two others as soon as he knew where he was going. Harry, Ginny and another guard would go with them. Luna would follow in the next wave.

They were shocked when they got to the Longbottom household. They stood outside watching as flames licked at the roof of one part of the manor. Looking around, Harry didn’t see Neville or his grandmother anywhere. 

When he turned around to look at the others, the guard appeared with Luna. “Are they outside?” he asked her.

“No. Neville can’t lift his grandmother enough to help her outside and he refuses to leave her behind. I think she broke her hip. They’re also in the burning part of the home.”

“Spread out,” he ordered the six guards that were currently with them. “Look for anyone that doesn’t belong here. Remus, you come with me. We need to find Neville and his grandmother. Fred, George and Ginny, see if you can douse those flames. Sirius and Luna will watch out for you until more guards get here. When they do, send one for either Healer Coulter or Mediwizard Campbell.”

“Go, Harry,” Sirius said as everyone did as he said. Nodding to Remus, they ran into the manor, carefully heading towards the burning part of the building. 

When they got there, they both cast water on the flames that were licking their way towards the unburned part of the home. Even the house-elves were having a hard time with the flames.

With the help from outside and now their help, the house-elves were starting to get a handle on the flames. “Harry, go on ahead and see if you can find Lady Longbottom and Neville,” Remus said as he cast a more powerful version of the water spell they were currently using. 

With a nod, Harry ran ahead, calling Neville’s name.

“Harry!” he heard from his left before he finally saw Neville trying to drag his grandmother to the nearest bedroom where they could get some fresher air than the smoke filled hallway.

When he was near enough, Harry cast a lightening spell on Lady Longbottom and helped Neville pull her to her feet so she could put her arm around their shoulders. “Remus is just down this hall and to the right. He and your house-elves are trying to put out the flames while the others are trying to put them out from the outside.”

Neville nodded and they made their way down the hallway. Harry glanced back when he heard a noise before looking at Neville. “Keep going. I think someone else is stuck in one of the burning rooms.”

Before Neville could stop him, Harry was gone. He headed down a corridor where he thought he’d heard the sound. It came again as he neared a room towards the back. With his wand out, he cautiously made his way inside.

Against the far wall was a young man, blocked from his escape by a fallen beam and flames burning the blankets on the bed on the other side. “Please help me!”

“Are you the one who set fire to this house?” Harry asked angrily.

“Yes! Now get me out of here!’

“Why did you do it?” Harry asked, ignoring the falling debris.

“Because someone wanted a message sent to the old broad!” the young man sneered before he cried out in fear as another piece of the ceiling fell in front of him. “Please help me! I don’t want to die!”

“Who sent you?”

“I don’t know who he was! He kept his hood up the entire time I talked to him! But I know he liked to simper a lot!”

Pettigrew! Harry thought as he recognized the description. So, Voldemort wanted something from Lady Longbottom. He wondered what it was...

“Get me out of here!” the young man screamed as another piece of burning debris fell closer to him.

“I should let you burn in your own fire,” Harry sneered angrily, eyes flashing. Then he moved his wand and the young man flew closer to the window away from the burning corner. No sooner has his feet landed on the floor, he began shooting spells at Harry, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry responded quickly, surprising the arsonist by fighting back. It seemed they were evenly matched as they fired spell after spell, none reaching their marks until the arsonist took a step back and Harry finally managed to land a hit. Just as the arsonist stumbled back into the window, the spell he had been casting missed Harry but the doorway beside him exploded from the force, knocking him off his feet. Cursing angrily, Harry turned to look at the burning frame, wincing as pain sliced through his side. Bracing himself, he jumped through the burning wreckage and rolled into the hallway, hissing as pain burst through him again. 

What the hell?

He pushed himself to his feet, becoming aware that his hand and arm were slightly red. He blinked in confusion before he looked down at himself. It took him a few seconds to make sense of what he was seeing. There was a piece of wood protruding from his side. Frowning, he shook his head as a wave of dizziness made him stumble against the wall, inadvertently pushing the shards in further, sending pain shooting through him again.

_Probably from when the doorway blew_ , he thought in a strangely detached manner before he pushed himself away from the wall and stumbled forward. He had to get out before he became trapped by the fire.

He made it halfway down the corridor before he had to stop again, leaning heavily against the wall as another wave of dizziness hit him. Panting with the effort, he pushed himself away from the wall and forced himself to keep going. 

This time, when the dizziness hit, he’d nearly made it to the end of the corridor. He fell to his knees, panting in pain. He tried to push himself back up to his feet, but fell back down.

Suddenly he felt someone’s arms come around him and he cried out in pain as it put pressure on his injuries. “I got you, Harry,” he heard Neville say as he helped Harry to his feet and dragged him down the corridor and down the next one.

In the dizziness around him, Harry lost track of where they were. At one point, he remembered falling to the floor and throwing up as the movement became too much for him. When he was done, Neville pulled him back up. “We’re almost there, Harry. Hold on,” the other boy panted tiredly.

By the time they were within reach of help, Neville was dragging Harry, who was barely conscious. He was dimly aware of being picked up by someone, of cool air and someone saying something, though he wasn’t sure if it was said to him or someone else, before he finally passed out.

**

“I should’ve known Mr. Potter would be involved,” Healer Coulter murmured as they watched Remus carry Harry out of the now smouldering half of the manor. On the lawn were all kinds of items that the house-elves had managed to get out of the burning wing and the others had decided to let it burn once there was no danger to the rest of the home. 

Fred could tell the Healer was worried about the large piece of wood that stuck out of Harry’s side and leg. _Another year_ , he thought with a sigh of pity. Maybe one day Harry would be able to actually spend a summer without getting injured.

“Do we take the wood out?” Mediwizard Campbell asked with a frown.

“Not yet. I think that when we pull it out, we’re going to find a lot more damage than we expect and we’ll have to work fast to keep him from bleeding to death. We’re going to need more than what we have here.”

“We’ll also need a hard flat surface, because I think we’re going to have to pin him down when we do pull that thing out,” Mediwizard Campbell murmured as they realized Harry was more injured than he’d appeared at first glance. As Remus got closer, the wood also got bigger until they realized it looked like a beam was lodged inside Harry's side.

“I think we should take him to Snape Manor,” Luna said from between Healer Coulter and Fred.

“We’re taking him to Storm Manor or Potter Manor, Miss. Lovegood,” Mediwizard Campbell said with a disapproving look on his face.

“Why Snape Manor?” Fred asked and realized that Healer Coulter was watching them.

“Because we’re going to need Draco in order to control Harry when that thing is taken out and we can’t do that at either Manors. He’s the only one who’ll be able to get through to him,” Luna said patiently.

“But won’t that tell Draco that Harry likes him?” Ginny asked as she came to stand with them.

“No.”

“Are you sure about this, Miss. Lovegood?” Healer Coulter asked, holding up a hand when the Mediwizard opened his mouth to protest.

“Yes. Professor Snape will also be able to help out with the healing. He’s more than willing to prove to Harry that he can be trusted. This will help him do that.”

“If you’re sure, then,” Fred murmured softly.

* * *

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d been brought over to Snape Manor to help with something but no one had been willing to tell him what it was. He’d been shocked to see Potter lying on the kitchen table, bleeding with two big chunks of wood sticking out of him. One seemed attached to his side while the other stuck out of his upper leg at an odd angle.

Knowing no one would answer his questions even if he asked... at least until they were sure Potter would survive, Draco bit his tongue and sat down where Snape told him to. What the fuck was he supposed to do anyway? He hated Potter... didn’t he?

“We have to make sure he doesn’t move. If he does, it might cause more damage,” the Healer said and Draco watched as the other adults nodded in understanding. The werewolf stood at the other end of the table, hands on Potter’s ankles while the stranger and Snape stood on each side. 

The Mediwizard hesitated slightly before he pulled out his wand and murmured something too low for Draco to make out. “Just so he doesn’t see what’s going on,” he explained.

With a nod to everyone, to make sure they were ready, the Healer began pulling on the piece of wood sticking out of Potter’s side, just below his ribs.

Draco watched as the thick wood slowly began to slide out of Potter’s body and couldn’t help wondering just what the damage would be on the inside. He wasn’t surprised when Potter began screaming, trying to move, despite being held down.

A sudden wind began whirling around the kitchen, despite the fact that all the windows and doors were closed.

Healer Coulter cursed softly as the wind began pushing him and the others back, almost like it was protecting Potter. Without thinking about it, Draco reached out and touched Potter’s face, ignoring the fact that the other boy flinched away from his touch. It was almost like it was instinctive anyway.

* * *

Harry was suddenly aware of pain again and being pinned down. He screamed and tried to arch up as something was slowly pulled out of him, but he couldn’t move and for some reason, he couldn’t get his eyes to open. He heard someone curse and could feel something move around him, something that almost felt like… wind?

He felt someone reach out and touch his face and flinched instinctively. 

“Calm down,” he heard near his ear. He stilled in surprise.

“Draco?” he croaked out. What the hell was going on?

“They need to pull the wood out of you so they can heal you,” Draco said and Harry felt his breath tickle his ear. Harry whimpered, turning his head away from Draco and gritted his teeth as pain lanced through him again before he heard the wood pop out with a squelching sound.

He panted in exhaustion, hoping it was over. 

He felt Draco’s fingers run though his hair and sighed, relaxing under the feel of those wonderful fingers doing what he’d always wanted them to do. He could feel the warm tingling that indicated Healing spells were being used, but couldn’t think past the feel of Draco’s fingers running through his hair.

He screamed again at the unexpected pain that tore through him from his leg, arching up before they could stop him. 

Suddenly he was pinned down again, a heavy weight settling over him and he panicked. He could see his cousin sitting on him, his weight on the arms he was using to pin four-year-old Harry down, the weight enough to prevent air from getting to his lungs... of Dudley and his friends laughing as he slowly turned blue before his cousin stopped, only to do it again when Harry tried to move away...

Harry began to thrash under the weight.

“Harry!” he heard Draco call out in worry as he felt hands grab hold of him, forcing his limbs down on the hard surface he lay on. “Calm down,” Draco whispered in his ear, the words finally penetrating the fog of pain he was in. “That’s it, breathe with me.”

He felt gentle fingers come up and caress his cheek, brushing away something that was flowing down it. Was it blood? he wondered dimly as he turned towards the touch. No one had ever touched him like that before... had they?

“Hold still, Harry. They need to take out the last piece before they can finish healing you,” he heard Draco whisper before the pain started again, but since Harry was expecting it this time – thanks to Draco – he managed to grit his teeth and hold still, his body rigid, though the steel-like grip on him helped keep in from moving. “Almost done.”

* * *

Draco felt like throwing up as he heard the wood pop out with a squelching sound, but tamped down the urge. If Potter could go through this without a sound, how could he do any less?

Draco’s fingers reached out without him thinking about it, and began to run though the dark hair and heard a sigh come from the other teen. He was surprised to see Potter relax under the feel his touch. Draco wondered if it was just his touch that was relaxing him or if it was just the action. He nearly snorted aloud at the thought that it could be him. 

Potter had no interest in him what-so-ever. Why else would he fight with him at school so much?

He watched as both the Healer and the Mediwizard hurried to cast Healing spells to slow down the blood flowing from the gaping wound before the Healer turned his attention to the other piece of wood, the one in the leg.  
When the man began pulling, Potter screamed again at the pain, arching up before they could stop him. 

He frowned as the Mediwizard pushed Potter down roughly and used his upper body to pin the injured teen down again. Draco saw the look of panic that crossed Potter’s face before he began thrashing under the sudden weight. 

The Mediwizard suddenly went flying thanks to Potter’s magic. Draco had no illusions as to where the magic he was now feeling came from. He knew that Potter’s wild magic cropped up when least expected and knowing how he much pain he was in, Draco figured the Mediwizard got off easy, all things considered.

“Harry!” Draco called out in worry, not realizing that he was using Potter’s first name, as he watched the other adults grab hold of him, forcing his limbs down on the hard surface he lay on. “Calm down,” Draco whispered in his ear. He could almost see the tension in Potter’s body, the way it shook from his effort to get free. He was surprised when his words seemed to penetrate through the pain as he stopped fighting. “That’s it, breathe with me.”

Draco caressed his cheek with gentle fingers, brushing away the tears that were flowing down it, and was surprised when Potter turned into the touch, almost like he craved it. 

 

When the pain finally stopped, Harry was panting, his whole body shaking at being so stiff. “That’s good, Harry,” Draco murmured, still caressing the dark haired teen's face. He thought he felt lips before his fingers brushed through his hair, but he wasn’t sure.

He could feel darkness creeping up on him and tried to push it away, wanting to stay with Draco.

**

Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, Draco leaned forward and kissed the boy on the side of the head, hiding it with his hand as he pretended to brush his fingers through the dark locks.

He watched as the werewolf released his hold on Potter’s ankles and walked closer, leaning over to speak to Potter.

“Harry,” Remus murmured next to his ear. “I’m going to give you a Sleeping Draught.” Harry shook his head, turning his face away from the werewolf. “Harry, we need you to sleep.”

“No,” Harry croaked out before he began coughing and Draco wondered once more just what had happened. The teen on the table smelled kind of like smoke... but that didn’t make sense.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape snarled as he moved closer. “In order to heal you properly, we need you asleep. Now take the Sleeping Draught!”

Draco watched as Snape roughly grabbed hold of Harry's head to hold him still, watched as Harry's eyes snapped open to look at the surprised face of the Potions master before Snape was shoved back forcefully by something. 

When Snape went to step forward again, everyone was surprised to see Draco block his path.

What the fuck was he thinking? This was _Potter_! 

He knew Severus was right, Potter needed to be asleep in order for them to heal him properly. They needed him out so that he didn’t move in the middle of an important casting. He just didn’t see how using force to get what they wanted would work, especially since it was clearly not working. 

Harry blinked blearily at the blonde boy as he watched him, surprised that Draco would stand up to the man, least of all for him. He shivered, his body feeling as if he had no heat of its own. Didn’t they believe in heat here? he wondered as he shivered again.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry before looking back up at Snape. “Let me,” Draco said, holding out his hand to Snape.

Slowly, Draco turned to look down at Harry while everyone backed out of the way, allowing the two teens some privacy. “You need to take this,” Draco murmured as he pulled his chair over so that he was sitting beside Harry’s head instead of above it. “Severus’ right, it’ll allow them to help you.” Harry shook his head, eyes locked on Draco’s. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here with you while you sleep,” Draco whispered softly. “Please, Harry, you’ve lost too much blood and you’re still bleeding. I don’t want to lose you,” he said before he smiled crookedly at him. “Who would I fight with?”

Harry let out a surprised laugh, which turned into a coughing fit. When Draco pressed the phial to his lips, he didn’t fight him, but allowed the other boy to pour it into his mouth. This one must’ve been doubled, he realized as his eyes began to droop, though he fought it. “Sleep,” Draco whispered with a slight smile.

* * *

Draco sighed when Potter’s eyes finally closed and he moved back to his original position so the others could get to work healing the injured teen.

“Good job, Draco,” Snape murmured in approval.

* * *

Snape stood at the door to the bedroom where they’d put Harry once they’d managed to stop the bleeding. His Lord wasn’t out of danger yet. Taking the wood out had been a start, but it had revealed just how much damaged it had done to the young body.

He hadn’t thought they were going to save him at first, though he’d kept that thought to himself. 

What had surprised him was Draco’s reaction to his Lord. Maybe there was something to the plans the dark-haired teen had for his godson. Their interaction in the kitchen had shown him that it wasn’t as one-sided as he’d thought. It seemed Draco felt the same way towards his Lord as his Lord did towards the blonde.

It remained to see just how long before Draco gave into Harry’s demands...

His Lord was currently stable. There was no reason for Draco to remain, but he was loath to wake the boy and send him home.

He felt a hand slide around his waist and knew instinctively who it was. Only one man would dare to touch him without permission. They were careful to keep their personal lives private and Snape had been surprised that his Lord hadn’t asked if they’d gotten together yet, though he suspected Harry already knew, despite their discretion.

“How are they?” Remus asked softly as they watched the two boys sleeping.

“Resting peacefully. I was simply debating if I should wake Draco up and send him home before our Lord wakes up,” Snape murmured just as softly.

“Is Harry still under the Healing sleep?”

Snape nodded, sighing tiredly as he reached up to rub at his gritty eyes. He should go lay down himself, but the images he’d gotten from his Lord when the Mediwizard had stupidly pinned him down kept him coming back here to check on him. 

“We’ll let them sleep a while longer.”

He gestured for Remus to follow and led the werewolf down the hall and into the sitting room. They hadn’t dared carry the boy upstairs, so Snape had given them a room meant for servants. His house-elf had been ordered to prepare it while they worked on Harry.

“So,” Remus murmured as he poured them each a glass of Firewhisky. “It would seem that our Lord’s infatuation with the Malfoy boy isn’t as one-sided as I feared.”

“It would seem so,” Snape murmured as he took a sip, not really surprise when Remus voiced his own observation. 

“That’s a good thing.” When Snape didn’t make a comment, he felt Remus’ gaze on him. “What’s wrong, Severus?”

“When the Mediwizard pinned our Lord down, I didn’t expect the reaction that was given,” Snape said after a few minutes, trying to figure out how to say this without revealing too much.

“It was unexpected, I suppose,” Remus murmured hesitantly. “Did you see anything, when it happened, to explain his reaction?”

Snape sighed as he turned to look at his lover. “It would seem that our Lord’s cousin used to enjoy seeing how long he could cut off his breathing before he would stop. I saw the fat child sitting on four-year-old Harry, laughing as he turned blue, letting his weight cut off his breathing. He and his friends would laugh as he did it repeatedly.”

Remus looked at him in shocked silence. “No wonder he threw the man off with his magic,” Remus whispered numbly. “It’s a good thing the Dursleys can’t hurt him anymore.”

Snape nodded as he drained his glass. “I need to turn in. Healer Coulter said he was going to check on our Lord in a couple of hours and make sure he was healing properly. I figure in four or five hours, he’ll want to do another round of healing.”

“Hopefully that’ll be all it takes to get him back on his feet. He was planning on having a party tomorrow night.”

“We might have to have the others throw it in his stead. I don’t think he’ll be strong enough to go, and if we keep Draco here, he won’t have to be given the Sleeping Draught,” Snape murmured as he put his glass down before he turned towards the door.

“Speaking of potion, do you have one for Draco? He’s going to wake up in the morning with the headache again,” Remus asked as he debated with whether he should follow or not.

“I put one beside him earlier. Are coming as well?”

Smiling slightly, Remus followed the Potions master from the room. He knew they were only going to sleep, but he enjoyed his mate’s presence in his bed no matter if they slept or did other things...

* * *

Lucius watched as his son slept in the chair beside his Lord and didn’t know what to think. He’d come to take him home and Snape had told him to let him stay for the night again. He was of two minds there. It would be better than giving Draco the Sleeping Draught, and he’d be able to keep his Lord company if he woke up during the night.

Looking over at the dark haired teen sleeping deeply, face extremely pale from blood loss, he wondered at the danger this boy attracted and if he wanted his only child mixed up in all of it. 

He still couldn’t believe the Dark Lord had attacked another pure-blood family... well not really. After all, Lady Longbottom had long ago made her position clear to everyone who knew her. She was firmly on the light side and wouldn’t change her mind on it. But for his Lord to rescue her and her grandson meant either she or the boy had chosen to join their group. 

His money was on the Longbottom boy.

Already, repairs were being done to the old home so that it would look like it had before the fire. He knew the guards had caught the fire starter and had him locked up at Potter Manor. They were simply waiting for their Lord to come over and question him.

What he didn’t understand was why his son had taken an interest in his Lord’s well-being. Was it something his Lord had done to Draco? Or was it simply a spat of infatuation kicking in on Draco’s part?

He didn’t dare ask in the presence of his Lord. He didn’t want his Lord to get angry at Draco if it was simply an infatuation on his son’s side and not on his Lord’s.

Deep inside, he hoped Draco could form an alliance with their Lord, if only to insure they were in good standing when Harry came into power. 

He knew his Lord had plans for Draco, though he was being tight lipped as to what they were. Maybe the sounds he’d heard from Draco’s room the day of the first party were mutual? He didn’t like to think of his Lord taking advantage of a sleeping teenager, though it had been what it had sounded like.

With a soft sigh, he turned away from the room and headed towards the fireplace. He needed to get things ready for tonight. The twins had contacted him and told him they would keep to their Lord’s schedule and auction off the Muggleborns he currently had in custody. 

Today promised to be a long day, since they would be setting up the trap to get the stolen children. As Harry had predicted, the child they’d planted had been taken and they were simply waiting for them to appear at Potter Manor. If they appeared before the party, they would be checked over, their memories given to their counterparts, given the potion and placed with their new families.

And hopefully they would bring with them one or more of their captives...

They could only hope.

* * *

Harry became aware of how full his bladder was... uncomfortably so.

Frowning slightly, he pried his eyes open and stared in confusion at the strange decor around him. Where was he?

“Easy cub,” Remus murmured softly from his left side as the blankets were pulled off him. “Time for a bath.”

He felt confusion fill him. What the hell had happened?

He remembered helping Neville with his grandmother, of hearing a noise and going to investigate, and of finding someone trapped by his own fire. He also remembered the fight and the spell sent his way which had hit the doorjamb instead of him, thanks to all the training Remus had been putting them through... and then pain.

After that, the events were a little hazy.

“Where..?” He gasped as he felt a slight twinge of remembered pain from his side and leg as Remus picked him up.

“We’re at Snape Manor,” Remus told him as he carried him through a door close by and sat him down on the nearest bench. Harry gasped as he nearly fell. He was so damn weak! He stiffened slightly as his bladder nearly emptied right then. “Tub or the loo first?”

“Loo,” Harry whispered and flushed in embarrassment as Remus carried him towards the toilet. He propped him up against the wall beside it before he left him for a few minutes. Harry sighed in relief before he managed to sit down, his limbs shaking uncontrollably from the slight effort.

By the time Remus came back, Harry was sweating heavily, feeling like he’d run a mile. “Want Retra to help you?”

Harry shook his head and waited for Remus to carry him to the tub. “I’ll let you soak for a little bit and then I’ll take you back to your bed,” Remus said as he waved his wand and Harry’s clothes vanished, leaving him reclining in the empty claw footed tub which began filling as Remus flicked his wand again.

As the tub filled up, Remus puttered around, waiting to shut off the water.

“Remus?” He waited until the werewolf turned to look at him after he’d shut off the taps. “Why am I here? Why not Storm Manor?”

“Because it’s quiet here and we were sure you wouldn’t be disturbed. Also...” Remus said hesitantly, unsure of what Harry’s reaction would be when he found out the real reason why they were here instead of Storm Manor. “We also needed Draco’s help and since he doesn’t know of what your plans are, Luna figured here would be the best place to help you.”

“Draco’s here?” Harry asked in panic. He’d thought it was just a dream, something his feverish mind had made up in all the pain he’d been in.

“It’s alright, Harry. He doesn’t know anything beyond what Severus told him,” Remus said gently as he brushed Harry’s hair out of his face. “He was real useful in keeping you distracted last night. He also refuses to go home until he’s sure you’ll recover.”

“What day are we?” Harry asked in confusion. Had he missed the party? Had the twins managed to hold it without him? Had the trap worked?

“Don’t worry, the party’s being held tonight, the twins and the girls have agreed to hold it even though you won’t be there, especially since you wrote down the list of people you wanted to take with you. And Lucius assured me that the trap has been set and should bring results by the end of the day,” Remus said, as if he’d read Harry’s mind. “You have to relax and allow your body to repair itself. All these attacks on you are starting to take their toll.”

“I know,” Harry murmured tiredly. “I can feel it, especially this year.”

“Healer Coulter said he’s going to have the Master Suite at Potter Manor readied in case they need it, because he says if you get injured again, he’s going to keep you there until he’s sure you’ve recovered,” Remus told him as he sat down on the nearest bench. “I’m almost tempted to take you there myself except that I know you wouldn’t rest well there.”

“But Storm Manor makes me too accessible,” Harry murmured with a grimace. “I can see his point, considering that everyone can get to me for whatever they want to talk about. I don’t really rest. Is that also why you brought me here?”

“The thought had occurred to me, but no, we needed somewhere to take Draco since Luna felt we’d need his help. What are you going to do about him?”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to do about Draco. Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do _with_ the blonde teen, but that would have to wait a while longer. “I’ve already implemented the plans I wanted for right now. It’s just a matter of time before I bring them to a head. You say he refuses to leave until he knows I’m going to be alright?” Harry asked as he forced his eyes to open. 

“Yes. He spent most of the night sleeping on the chair beside your bed in case you woke up. I don’t think you’ll have much convincing to do to bring him to your side,” Remus said jokingly.

Harry smiled slightly. “Good. It’ll make things easier, that’s for sure.” He sighed again and let his eyes drift closed again, feeling really tired.

“Harry?” Remus asked and Harry could hear the concern in his tone. 

“Hm?” he asked, his own voice seeming to come from a distance and he could feel his side throbbing, though that too seemed to be coming from a distance.

He thought he heard the creak of the bench as Remus got up, but he wasn’t sure. He thought he heard Remus say something, but he was sinking down again...

* * *

Remus cursed as he stood up and realized the water was starting to turn red. Throwing a towel down on the bench, he pulled Harry out of the water and laid him gently down on it, grabbing another towel to press to the opening wound in Harry’s side.

This was the fourth time the wound had reopened. The Healing should have taken. Why wasn’t it working? What had that firebug done to his cub?

He was going to have to talk to the others and get them to question their prisoner on what spell had been used, because Remus was positive that one had been used. He’d been able to sense it when Neville had dragged an almost unconscious Harry out of the burning wing.

“Tamzy!” he called out. The house-elf appeared instantly. “Get Severus in here. Hurry.”

“Yes, Master.”

Summoning a few more towels to him, he threw one down on Harry, covering his privates for propriety’s sake, not that he thought Harry cared about that. Throwing the blood soaked towel away, he grabbed another one and covered the wound again. This time, Remus realized, was worse than before. The blood wasn’t slowing down like usual.

Snape came running into the bathroom, followed by Draco. “What happened?”

“He was sitting in the tub soaking when it started again,” Remus told him.

“He wasn’t doing anything else?” 

Remus shook his head, lips pressed tightly together.

“Bring him into the bedroom. Draco, go get the Healer, I think he’s resting in the second guest bedroom.”

With a quick nod, Draco was gone. Remus gently picked Harry up and carried him to the bed, laying him down carefully. “Why isn’t the healing working?” he asked as he pushed Harry’s hair out of his face.

“I don’t know,” Snape murmured, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as an idea came to him...

“What?”

“Something... I seem to remember that the Death Eaters liked setting traps where they would coat something with poison, something that was easy to explode. You said it sounded like an explosion not long after Longbottom got his grandmother out, right? And not long after that, Neville went back in to look for Harry?”

“Yes. Could that be the reason?” Remus asked with a frown. “I could ask the twins to go interrogate the prisoner.”

“Do that. I’ll take a sample of his blood and run some tests on it. I think we’ll find that there’s more here than we realize.”

With a nod, Remus was gone, confident that Snape wouldn’t leave Harry until he was healed again.

A few minutes after Remus had left, Healer Coulter arrived with Draco, who was paler than normal. “Again, Professor. Snape?” the Healer asked as he moved forward, wand drawn.

“This time it’s worse than before. I think if we don’t find the cause behind this, we’re going to lose Mr. Potter. We can’t get a sufficient amount of Blood Replenishing potions into him fast enough to make a difference.”

“I think you’re right. Run your tests,” the Healer murmured tiredly as he cast the Healing spell. They watched as the wound in Harry’s side slowly closed, though the edges were red.

With a nod, Snape moved forward and collected some blood before the wound could close completely. “Draco, stay with Potter. Come get me and the Healer if the wound reopens before we come back.”

Draco nodded and sat down in his chair.

With that, Snape led the Healer out of the bedroom and towards his potions lab.

* * *

“You were right.”

Snape looked up from the test he was running at the sound of Remus’ voice. “Did they find out what kind of poison was used?”

“It wasn’t a poison but a dark curse. _Expositus ictus,_. Apparently, he was to use it on whoever went through the doorway and it didn’t matter who it was.”

“So he missed on purpose and only pretended to be stuck by his own fire so that someone would conveniently walk into his trap,” Snape murmured with eyes narrowed. Open wounds. It made sense now why the wound in Harry’s side wasn’t healing. Since the piece that had entered his side was indeed a part of the doorjamb, though not the one that had gone into his leg, that piece had come from the wall itself, it stood to reason why one wound would reopen when the other stayed closed. “We’re going to have to find a counter to that curse if we hope to save our Lord.”

“The others are already on it.”

“Good. You can help me make this potion that should slow down the curse until they find something. We need to get enough Blood Replenishing Potions into him to make up for all the blood he’s lost or it won’t matter if they find the counter. He won’t survive the constant healing.”

“What if we do it the muggle way?” Remus asked with a slight frown as he moved towards where Snape had directed him.

“The muggle way?” Snape asked with an eyebrow raised in silent question.

“I remember Lily saying that one of her cousins had had to have a blood transfusion. Then she explained that the muggle healers had attached a tube to her arm and given blood directly into her cousin. Of course, she also tried to explain something called blood type, but at the time, I didn’t really want to know and I was thoroughly horrified that anyone would allow such a thing to be done to them. Now I wish I’d paid more attention.”

“Sounds intriguing, but without knowing exactly how it’s done, I don’t really want to attempt it. We’ll simply have to rely on what we know will work.”

* * *

Three more times the Healer had to heal Harry, and each time seemed to take longer for the wound to heal. And with each healing, Harry seemed to get weaker. He’d woken up after the tub incident, but after the second time, he hadn’t even stirred.

Draco was getting frantic.

He’d begun sitting on the bed with Harry, talking to him about anything that came to mind, if only to fill the silence. 

He was also confused. 

He hated Harry – Potter... didn’t he? They were always fighting...

Alright, so it was more on Draco’s part than Harry’s, but that didn’t matter. They were enemies... weren’t they?

He didn’t count the way Harry had looked at him after they’d pulled the wood out of him because Draco figured he’d been so out of it that the other boy didn’t know what was going on. For all he knew, Harry thought it was all a dream he’d had.

It didn’t matter that all Draco seemed to dream about nowadays was of green eyes and black unruly hair. Nothing mattered if Harry didn’t pull through. And of course, no one was telling him anything. He knew Snape and the werewolf were closeted in the potions lab doing Merlin knew what. The Healer was resting between healings, coming in to check on Harry once an hour.

The last time he’d been in the room, he’d raised an eyebrow at where Draco was sitting, but hadn’t said anything.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and Snape came in with billowing robes, a potion in his hands, with Lupin close behind. “Do we give it to him or pour it into the wound?”

“Into the wound would be better, but we’re not looking to cure that until the others find the solution to the problem. I think it’ll be better if he swallows it,” Snape murmured as he walked over to the bed. Draco watched as his godfather tipped Harry’s head back and slowly poured the potion into his mouth a little at a time.

At first there was no reaction, but soon Harry was coughing and wheezing, trying to curl into a ball, but Snape didn’t let him. With Lupin’s help, they managed to keep him on his back until the entire potion had been taken. Then they moved back and waited while Harry turned onto his side, gasping and clutching at his stomach before he threw up.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the smell, moving further away, towards the foot of the bed.

With a sigh, Remus waved his wand and the mess vanished. “Now what?”

“Now we wait and hope that enough of the potion was absorbed into his system to help,” Snape murmured as he pulled out the familiar Blood Replenishing potion and poured it into Harry. “I need to make some more. Draco, I want you to come and tell me the next time the wound opens up.”

Draco nodded and waited for the adults to leave before he moved closer to Harry again. The dark-haired teen still lay on his side, but seemed to be resting easier now. He wondered what kind of potion his godfather had given Harry and what it was supposed to do. 

Casting a quick _Tempus_ he was surprised to realized that he’d missed lunch, not that he was really hungry at the moment, but he still needed to keep his strength up. He wondered if he should ask for some soup to feed Harry to keep his strength up as well.

Shrugging, he called a house-elf and asked for some plain soup and some crackers. 

It wouldn’t hurt to give Harry some food while he fed himself.

***

A/N: I know Harry had been getting injured a lot in this story and I promise this'll be the last time... until the last battle. I just couldn't cut this injury out since it showed how it affected Draco as well as Harry.


	16. 16. Playing with Fire

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 16 – Playing with Fire

_Harry was floating._

_That was the only way he could describe it._

_He’d opened his eyes briefly earlier, but all around him was darkness. An inky black that his eyes couldn’t penetrate, so he’d closed them again, relaxing in the – for lack of better word – void. He remembered being overwhelmed by the pain, being unable to breathe before breath had been forced into him somehow, though even that had hurt._

_When the pain had moved on to nothing, he’d assumed he was dead, but then... shouldn’t he be able to see his parents or something? That’s what the priest Vernon had taken him to see had told him once when he’d asked about them back when he was a kid. The priest had told him his parents were angels with God now..._

_What a joke._

_He suddenly became aware of a sound..._

_At first it was soft and far away, but as he listened, he realized it was coming nearer. He held himself still, in case it meant he was in danger of something attacking him. Since he’d never been in a place like this before, he had no idea what to expect._

_He ‘felt’ something hover above him... or was it in front of him? He felt something blow its breath over him and Harry knew whatever this was, it was_ big _._

_“Open your eyes, child,” Harry heard and, even though the voice sounded odd, he could easily hear the amusement in it. “If I had wanted you dead, it would already be done.”_

_Blinking his eyes, Harry stared in wonder at the being hovering in front of him. This creature was beautiful. He’d never seen anything like it before, not even in books. “What are you?” he asked in wonder._

_“I’m a Dragon, though I can choose to be in my true form or in this one. Seeing as being in this form at present is less daunting for one of your kind, it seemed more advisable.”_

_Harry took in the deep green and blue scales littering the creature’s features and naked torso. What captivated him most were the eyes, which were whirling in a kaleidoscope of rainbow colours with the extremely light green dominating the swirls. They were filled with rye amusement at the look Harry was sure was on his face. The black locks floated around the sharp features, making it look almost human._

_“What do you want?” Harry asked when he realized the... dragon was waiting for him to speak again._

_“It’s not what I want, child, but what I can do for you.”_

_Harry frowned at the creature. What the Dragon could do for him? What was that supposed to mean? The dragon smiled at him and Harry could see sharp teeth. He should’ve been afraid, seeing as those teeth could’ve ripped his throat out, but he simply blinked at him, waiting for him to say more._

_“You’ll be the child I never was able to have. With what I’ll give you, you’ll be more powerful than any other of our kind.”_

_“Our kind? And what kind is that?”_

_“You humans call them by another name which we don’t know but we of my race call them Draconem. To the long lived magical creatures, children are revered because they’re extremely rare.”_

_“Why can’t you have a child of your own?” Harry asked in surprise. He’d never heard of such a creature. He wondered if maybe Snape or Remus had heard of them. He’d have to remember to ask them about it… if he remembered._

_“My mate was killed a long time ago and, as we Dragons only mate with our true other halves, it doesn’t happen often. Only a handful of us have mated more than once. After this, you’ll have to be careful to not get into any more altercations like today.”_

_“Why?”_

_The Dragon looked at Harry thoughtfully for a few minutes. “Until you’re strong enough for what would happen, it could go one of two ways:, you could come out on top, or it could kill you. I am sure you don’t want to test which one will happen.”_

_Harry’s eyes widened at that and he wondered if he really wanted this after all... Or did he have a choice in the matter?_

_“Prepare yourself as best you can, child,” the Dragon murmured, his eyes capturing Harry’s in a hypnotic stare. “Because there’s no going back once this is complete. And it will hurt.”_

_Harry felt as if he’d been sucked into the Dragon’s eyes. Even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t have object or ask any more questions. The Dragon leaned in close, his eyes glowing with power and Harry dimly noticed that he nodded to someone behind him._

_Harry blinked and tried to turn around to see who else was there, but the eyes captured his attention again, rolling quickly through the colours and Harry felt hands grab hold of his wrists and upper arms, holding him in place. He also felt the Dragon’s hands come up to hold on to his torso, the fingers almost caressing in their touch._

_The Dragon leaned closer until he was in Harry’s personal space, his eyes dominating Harry’s view. At first, Harry thought the Dragon was leaning in for an embrace, which confused him. Suddenly sharp teeth sunk deep into the flesh of his neck and shoulders, the jaws impossibly wide and the teeth extremely long for the face he’d seen._

_He screamed in pain, trying to push the Dragon away, but the hands held on firmly, and the teeth sank further into his flesh and through bone, feeling like the Dragon was trying to cut him in half with his teeth. Harry arched up in the creature’s hold, his voice cracking at the pain rocking his body, which felt like it was on fire from the inside out._

_“Please,” he begged hoarsely as he dragged in lungsful of air, which only seemed to make everything worse, igniting the fire in him. “Stop!”_

_But the pain continued, being joined in by the sudden pain in his torso now and he realized that claws were digging deep into his muscles, stopping whatever struggling he’d been able to manage so far. He was feeling light-headed now and his vision began to blur. He whimpered as the teeth pulled out of him and the creature pulled slightly back to nudge Harry’s head to the other side._

_Harry could feel tears tracking down his face but he had no more strength to fight this creature and even if he’d had it, the steel-like grip on his arms held him firmly in place. “No more,” he begged again, shaking his head slightly, watching as blood dripped down the creature’s chin and he realized it was his blood he was seeing._

_The Dragon ignored his words and moved closer once more, and Harry felt the teeth graze his skin through his shirt as the jaws open over his shoulder like it had before. Harry could only scream as he felt the teeth sink deep into that side, piercing through bone and muscle like a hot knife through butter._

_When it was done, it pulled away from Harry, watching dispassionately as Harry began to convulse in his friends’ grip as whatever poison that had been in the creature’s teeth and saliva made its way through his system._

_“It is done,” the creature said as he wiped his mouth of Harry’s blood and Harry wondered if he would die now... The creature smiled lovingly at him. “You will not remember this when you wake, not until the right time. You are mine now, Just remember that you are not to get into any unnecessary altercations.”_

_Harry’s body twitched some more before he was engulfed in darkness once more._

_“Sleep, Dayrryian... my child. When the time comes, you will know what to do. And we will be there to help guide you...”  
_

* * *

When Harry finally swam up from the darkness where he’d been having the strangest dream, he became aware of being extremely weak. How long had been out? He managed to pry his eyes open enough to register that he was still at Snape Manor and that Draco was asleep beside him on the bed, his head resting beside Harry's hand.

So, Draco had stayed here instead of being put to sleep at home, he thought ruefully, ignoring the pleased feeling engulfing him at seeing the blonde sleeping in the same bed as him... sort of. At least he hadn’t been home for the party. Harry realized that in all the times Draco had sleepwalked, not once had he gone downstairs. He’d always stayed upstairs.

He found that funny now.

Frowning slightly, Harry moved his hand to run it through the soft hair, loving the feel of it. He smiled slightly when Draco smile in his sleep, almost like he could tell Harry was playing with his hair.

“It’s good to see you awake, cub,” Remus murmured softly from the door, making Harry jump in surprise. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Harry whispered, not wanting to wake up Draco. He didn’t want to see the familiar sneer come onto the peaceful face just yet, didn’t want to see the hatred that was usually in the blonde’s eyes, though it hadn’t been there the last time.

Harry figured it was just the stress of thinking he was going to lose his enemy that had made Draco act like he had. After all he didn’t care about Harry the same way Harry wanted Draco to care.

“How long?”

“A day and a half since the bath. Healer Coulter will be here in a bit to check you over and make sure your wound won’t reopen, but we’re fairly sure the others found the solution to the problem,” Remus said as he walked closer, sitting in the chair Draco usually sat in. “I told Severus he’d sneak back in here once we were in bed.”

Harry looked down at Draco’s sleeping form and resumed caressing the blonde locks lying within reach. “Did he watch over me the _entire_ time?”

“Pretty much. The house-elves told me he even managed to pour some soup into you yesterday.”

He smiled softly as he shifted his weight, trying to get into a more comfortable position without waking the other teen. When he was feeling better, he sighed and closed his eyes as he thought back to the fragments of the last couple of days. Who would’ve thought so much trouble could happen from doing a good deed...

“Sleep, Harry, it’ll do you some good. Severus will be by in a bit with some food for the both of you and Lucius has a report for you on yesterday.”

Harry would’ve opened his eyes, but it was too much effort so he simply snuggled deeper under the blankets, missing his bed at Storm Manor, but not wanting to lose Draco’s nearness just yet.

He heard Remus get up and felt him kiss his forehead before leaving the room…

The next time Harry swam to the surface, he was surprised to hear Lucius arguing with Draco. Frowning at the disturbance, low though it was, Harry opened his eyes to see Draco glaring at his father. What was going on?

“And I’m telling you I don’t want to go,” Draco hissed softly.

“It wasn’t a suggestion, Draco. Your mother requests your presence and you’ll do as you are told.”

“I don’t want to deal with Pansy! She may have stopped hinting at a marriage contract, but she’s still clinging to me. It’s disgusting! Since Mother wanted to invite her, she can deal with the leech!” he jeered, careful to keep his voice low, not realizing Harry was already awake.

“You will do as you’re told, Draco,” Lucius said, his tone telling Harry that he’d heard the last he was going to hear on it. “Now, go.”

“But Father-“ Draco began, his tone desperate.

“Go, Draco, please. You can always come back after,” Harry murmured, knowing Lucius was trying to get rid of Draco so he could make his report.

Draco glared at him before he left in a huff.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, burying the hurt he felt at realizing that it was starting already. Draco was back to hating him now.

He kept his eyes closed while Lucius closed the door and sat down in the chair. Only when he heard the chair creek under his servant’s weight did he open his eyes again. “Cast the Silencing and Locking Charms before you report, Lucius.” Harry murmured, shifting his weight a little off his right hip, which was so numb it was hurting slightly.

He sighed in relief when he felt the slight tingling that meant blood was flowing to that region once more as Lucius cast the spells Harry had said.

“You were correct in assuming that they’d acquire the Muggleborn the same way they had the others, my Lord,” Lucius began. “After supper, one of your house-elves reported that one of the holding rooms at Potter Manor was filled with children and three adults. She said that the adults then tried to blast their way out of the room, but since the rooms have been spelled to repel magic, the blasts simply bounced back at them. Once the adults were dealt with, the children were easily handled.

“The children whom we’d been trying to get have had their memories transferred along with modified memories of being kidnapped. We chose some that would make them believe they’d been taken so they could be sold into slavery, but that one of their captitors, having had a change of heart, helped them escape and get to the authorities. As we speak, the children are more than likely being seen to by a muggle healer before they’re sent to their homes. We cast a spell on them that will wear off in a few days so that they look like they’re a little undernourished but not worse for wear. We’ve even given them a potion to make their bodies seem like they haven’t been fed much since their captivity. In short, we made them look like their counterparts.

“Last night, we auctioned off the ones we had before the capture and kept the ones we received yesterday because the Healers at Potter Manor wanted to make sure there was no harm done to them. There was also one child we don’t have on our lists. She was twelve and looks like she’s been in their care for a long time. When one of the Healers tried to approach her, she shrank back in fear but didn’t say anything. It took the one we used as bait to calm her down enough to allow Healer Coulter to check her over. Apparently she was given a potion to dampen her magic.”

Harry frowned thoughtfully. “What other effects does the potion have?”

“We’re not quite sure. Healer Coulter said he wanted to keep her for a while longer so he could test her. I figure that by the next party, which should be a week before school starts, we should be able to place the rest of them into good homes. After their check-ups, the Healers gave them the potion as usual, along with other immunization boosters.”

“Good. Keep me informed as to when the next party’s held. Hopefully I’ll be able to attend it.”

“Very well, my Lord... oh, and the traitor we had in our midst is also being held at Potter Manor for questioning. Both Mr. Weasleys will be taking care of it.” With a bow, Lucius removed the Silencing and Locking Charms off the room and left Harry to rest.

Sighing tiredly, Harry called his wand to him and cast the spell at the far wall to create a Portal for Snape. “You can come in, Severus. I know you’re there.” He was actually surprised when his guess was proven right.

“My Lord,” Snape murmured, his face carefully blank.

“Go touch the wall over there,” Harry murmured, feeling sleep tug at him, but he pushed it away for now. He had something he had to do before Draco returned. With a raised eyebrow, Snape did as Harry commanded and placed his hand on the wall. Harry murmured the other spell to add Snape’s signature to the network. “Now you can go to Potter Manor by thinking of the name when you touch that part of the wall. Don’t forget to say how many people are going through. Once I’m stronger, we’ll go to the Manor and I’ll add your signature to the door so you can go into the Manor.”

“My Lord?” Snape asked in confusion as he looked back at the wall where it had glowed slightly. “What was that?”

“It’s called a Portal. It’s completely untraceable and foolproof. When you say how many people are going through to a destination, the Portal will only stay open for that many people to go through before it shuts down.”

“Ah, that was what I went through at Malfoy Manor,” Snape said in understanding.

“Correct. There’s also one at Hogwarts. If you were to go to Potter Manor right now, you’d be stuck in one room. A precaution in case someone who’s not with me comes through. This way they won’t have the run of the Manor. I’ll need to add your signature there in order for you to be able to get inside Potter Manor. There’re more Manors than that, but for now Potter Manor is the only one out of all my other homes that you’ll be able to access. In time, I’ll allow you access to more, but you have to prove to me that I can trust you with more secrets.”

“I understand, my Lord,” Snape said with a slight bow and Harry found it amusing to know he had disappointed the Potions master. He knew Snape hoped for a better position in his rank, but he had to earn it first.

“When Draco comes back,“ Harry began– _if he comes back,_ he added to himself, his eyes becoming heavy again despite the fight he was putting up not to fall asleep. “You can allow him to come in here. I find his presence soothing.”

“Very well, my Lord. Rest. I’m sure you’ll be busy once you’re well again,” Snape murmured as he took the wand out of Harry’s limp fingers and put it on the table beside the bed.

* * *

Harry frowned as he dreamt, panting as his head felt like it was splitting in two....

_He was moving slowly through the arches, though he’d never seen their like before. Looking down, he could see marble tiles..._

_He saw Lucius walking down a corridor, his walk as arrogant as ever, his eyes looking at everything with that calculating look the man usually had when he was plotting something..._

_Next, he could see a door at the end of a long corridor with a big brass knob in the center..._

_He tried to get closer to look at it, wondering what was on the other side, but he was suddenly whisked away to a strange room._

_Standing at one end was a... man, at least he thought it was a man, looking at the three others sitting at a table. “I want the boy found,” he hissed angrily._

_“But, my Lord, we don’t know where he is. We’ve looked everywhere-“_

_“_ Crucio, _!”_

_The one who’d been talking fell out of his chair, writhing and screaming in pain as his body twitched. At the same time, Harry felt pain lance through his head, so he gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through it. When the spell was cancelled, the man lay panting on the floor._

_“I want results, Amycus, not excuses,” the strange looking man sneered nastily. “Macnair, explain to me why I can no longer reach Severus.”_

_“I’ve checked all my contacts, and they all say that he’s still working at Hogwarts, like always, my Lord.”_

_“Find him and bring him here. I will question him myself. Dolohov, how are the plans coming along for our friends that are locked up?”_

_“We should have some results within the next couple of days, my Lord. Now one suspects a thing.”_

_“Good. Wormtail!” the man snapped as he spotted a man simpering and hiding in the shadows._

_“My Lord?” he whimpered pitifully and Harry felt his lip curl in disgust. This was the man who’d betrayed his parents and set Sirius up... well one of the them but Dumbledore would pay in due time._

_“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my sight!_ Crusio! _”_

He was jerked awake by Snape standing over him, shaking him and calling his name. Harry hissed as pain lanced through his head, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand coming up to press against his scar to try to control it.

“Breathe, Harry, deep breaths,” Remus murmured from his other side. “That’s it. Relax and the pain will go away.”

“What, in Merlin’s name, happened?” Snape demanded, frowning worriedly down at Harry.

“I... um... I was dreaming, but then it went weird. Who do we know that had a weirdly deformed face? At first I thought he was a snake, but then he looked more like a man,” Harry gasped, slowly getting the pain under control.

“The Dark Lord. I heard he didn’t look quite human, almost snake-like. What did you see?”

Harry frowned as he tried to recall the dream or whatever it was. “He was talking to others, cast a Cruciatus on one of them,” Harry said, wincing as pain lanced through his head from his scar. Voldemort was _not_ happy about something. “He’s going to try to get you back,” he told the Potions master. 

“What?” 

Harry saw the slight panic in Snape’s eyes and realized he was going to have to bring Snape to one of the Manors, and since he couldn’t see the cantankerous man living with all those people at Potter Manor, it would mean he’d have to go to Storm Manor.

“What else, Harry?” Remus asked urgently.

“He’s looking for me, wants me for something, but I know I’m safe for now. I don’t know how, but I know it. Before I woke up, he was casting the Cruciatus on Wormtail.” He allowed his body to slowly relax as the pain receded to a more manageable level. His head was still pounding, but at least is didn’t feel like it was going to split in half. “We need to get out of here,” Harry murmured in exhaustion, running a hand through his hair, which was clinging to his forehead. “Did Draco come back?”

“No,” Remus said after a few seconds of hesitation. “Lucius said he refused to come back, saying you didn’t need him anymore.”

Harry buried his hurt feelings. He’d known that would happen eventually, it had only been a matter of time. “Pack up what you need,” he said as he turned to look at Snape. “You’ll have to move into Storm Manor sooner than I’d anticipated.”

“My Lord?” Snape asked in surprise, looking from Harry to Remus and back. 

“I can’t afford for what’s his name to get his hands on you and since we don’t have to worry about Draco, we can make the move now. Remus, help him pack what he needs.” He needed time to himself and this would be the best excuse to get it right now.

He watched as the two men hesitantly made their way out of the room, leaving Harry alone. “Retra.” He was actually surprised when Retra appeared beside his bed. He hadn’t been sure if his house-elf would be able to come here or even hear him. 

“Master? Are you feeling better?” the little creature asked in concern.

“I will… eventually. I need you to go back to Storm Manor and put a suite of rooms together on the main level for Professor Snape. Make sure to turn one of the rooms into a library, another into a potions lab and a little kitchenette in case he wants his privacy. I think that maybe a set of four rooms with a private bathroom should do it.”

“Are you coming home, Master?”

“We have to,” Harry murmured softly. “It’s not safe here anymore. Tell the others, too. I don’t want them to aggravate Severus needlessly. Tell Sirius that I don’t want to have to deal with their fights, either.”

“I will, Master. Everything will be ready when you come home.” Retra bowed and vanished on his errand, leaving Harry alone. He’d been able to push all thoughts of Draco out of his mind while he had to think of something else, but now that the orders had been given and he was alone once more, he found that there was nothing to stop him from thinking of the blonde teen and how he felt.

He knew he didn’t have any reason to feel hurt that Draco hadn’t wanted to come back. He’d known it was only a temporary situation. He just had to be patient. He would have Draco all to himself soon enough...

It didn’t make the hurt go away, though. He’d liked the fact that Draco had been there willingly; that he’d been there only for Harry... it was a good fantasy while it lasted, he thought as he angrily wiped the tear that fell.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, feeling depressed, before Snape came back in. “Remus will carry you through, my Lord,” Snape said as he carried a duffle bag full to bursting, “since the Healer and I agreed that you shouldn’t exert yourself needlessly just yet.”

“Activate your Portal, Severus, and don’t forget to say how many are going through to Storm Manor,” Harry murmured as he watched Remus pick up his clothes and wand, putting them into the bag Snape carried.

With a nod, Snape stepped up to the wall just as a blast came from the front door.

Remus moved quickly, closing the door to slow down whoever was attacking Snape Manor, before picking Harry up. When Remus turned to face the wall, they could see the activated Portal and hurried through. Just as the Portal closed behind the werewolf, they heard a crash from the other side and yelling before it was cut off.

“It would seem that you were correct that they would attack soon, my Lord,” Snape murmured as he looked at the wall where the Portal had been.

“And now they won’t be able to get to you,” Harry murmured before he nodded towards the door. “Remus can add your signature to the plate later. For now, let’s get inside the Manor.”

Remus walked over to the wall so Harry could open the door and led the way up the stairs towards Harry’s room. 

When he was lying in his own bed, Harry sighed in relief as his body stopped aching. Snape pulled out Harry’s clothes and wand out, placing the wand close at hand while he threw the clothes in the hamper he spied in the corner.

“I’m having the house-elves get a suite ready for you, Severus. This way you can have your privacy without worrying about everyone being in your way.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Snape murmured in surprise and Harry realized that the Potions master hadn’t expected to have his own little space in his home. Just because he had to work to get the position he wanted, Harry didn’t see why the man had to suffer while he was at it, especially since he was so used to having his own space. 

It was enough that he was helping with Dumbledore.

“There’s something that’s bothered me since first year,” Harry said with a frown as a thought occurred to him.

“And what’s that, Harry?” Remus asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Masaryk told me that Dumbledore had been taking money from my vaults since my parents’ death. It’s almost like he knew they were going to die. Was he the reason behind their death? It would explain why he didn’t help Sirius out with Crouch. And why Sirius was put into Azkaban without a trial.”

“The mutt was placed into Azkaban without a trial?” Snape asked in surprise, missing the look of anger that Harry shot him at the word used to describe Sirius.

“You might want to rephrase that, Severus.” Remus murmured, having stiffened himself.

Snape looked from his mate to his Lord and realized his mistake. “Forgive me, I meant no disrespect,” he murmured quickly.

“Keep in mind that Sirius is my godfather and living under this very roof. You will both be civil in my home or face the consequence. And be sure that Sirius will be spoken to about keeping the peace while you are both under my roof,” Harry snapped angrily.

Just as he finished, the door burst open and Sirius and the others came running in in excitement. They paused uncertainly when they spotted Snape’s stiff form with Harry glaring up at him, which turned to the others. 

“I’ll repeat this only once. Everyone who’s living under my roof had better behave themselves and remember that this is _my_ home. I will _not_ put up with anyone causing any kind of disruption. Do I make myself clear?”

“Harry?” Sirius asked as his eyes flicked over to where Snape stood beside the bed by Remus.

“ _Do I make myself clear!_ ” he said forcefully, ignoring how his body began to hurt.

“Of course, Harry. You know I wouldn’t do anything to upset you,” Sirius said, his hands held up defensively.

Harry’s gaze turned to Snape.

“Of course, my Lord. It will be as you say,” the Potions master murmured, pain lacing his words.

“I forgive you the slip this time, Severus. Don’t make it into a habit or I’ll have to make my point clear in another fashion. Everyone out. I need to rest,” he ordered as he collapsed back against his pillows, his adrenaline draining with his anger. “Severus, one of the house-elves will find you once your suite is ready for you.”

“Very well, my Lord.”

Not wanting to watch them anymore, he closed his eyes and pulled his blankets up a bit. He was surprised to feel a weight settle on his bed after the door clicked shut behind the last person. Opening his eyes to see who it was, he wasn’t really surprised to see Luna reclining beside him.

“You might as well talk to me, brother dear, since you know very well that I won’t be going away until you feel more in control of your emotions,” she told him bluntly, which meant she was serious. “And I know it has something to do with Draco.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now,” Harry murmured, feeling the misery rising to choke him. 

She leaned closer until she kissed him on the lips. He didn’t even think about it, but returned the chaste kiss before he blinked at her. “My dear brother, I know you better than you realized and it has nothing to do with my gift. I know he hurt you and unless you talk about it, you’re going to do something stupid soon.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I also know that now that you’ve had a... taste of him, that you’re not about to let him get away.”

How..?

She smiled at him in that enigmatic way she had and he had to wonder what else she’d ‘seen’. “You haven’t told anyone... have you?”

She snorted at the unlikely thought of telling Harry’s secrets. “I know how you like your privacy, even though we have so many people living under this roof that I’m surprised you _have_ any. I also know that you need someone to talk to until you have Draco permanently at your side. So spill.”

Harry sighed as he looked up at the canopy of his bed. Where to start? He began by telling her of the first time he’d caught Draco sleepwalking and finished with the incident of Draco refusing to come back.

By the time he was done talking, he realized that it did, indeed, feel good to be able to talk to someone about everything that was happening when they weren’t with him.

“I think Draco’s just trying to anger you by refusing to come back. Especially after you took Lucius’ side in the argument he’d been having. I understand his wish to not have to deal with Parkinson. She may be under your control, but she’s taken your order to be with Draco a little too far. Crabbe and Goyle told me on the train that she’s trying to get Draco to sleep with her, even though he has no interest in bedding her and she knows it. You might have to interfere with her again.”

“I was hoping to wait one more year before giving her to someone, but I might have to move up my timetable,” Harry murmured tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Sleep, Harry. I’ll stay with you for a while.”

“Thanks, Luna.” Snuggling down into his pillow, he smiled as he watched her flop back onto the other pillow and pull out a book, which she began to read. He felt his eyes droop as he slowly sank down into sleep, feeling secure and safe in his own home.

* * * 

A week later found the six teenagers, some guards and Remus in Diagon Alley shopping for their school supplies, Harry’s fake glasses firmly in place. This year, their group had added a member. Neville’s grandmother had been so happy to have Neville out of her hair while the repairs to the manor were being done that she’d readily agreed to let Neville stay with Harry and the others for the remainder of the summer.

Surprisingly enough, the list of books was short this year... at least for Harry, Neville and the twins and, like he had since his third year, Harry bought all their books. The first time, the others had protested but Harry had pointed out that since he didn’t have any other siblings other than his adopted ones to treat; they were going to have to live with it.

Since then, they allowed him to pay for the books... except for Neville and Luna, since her father didn’t like it and thought of it as charity. Luna had tried to explain it to her father, but he’d refused to listen and Harry hadn’t pressed the issue, instead, buying her something else.

“Harry, do you think-“ Fred began as they passed the building Harry owned.

“-That we could talk to you about-“ George continued, coming to stand on Harry’s other side, opposite his twin.

“-Lending us the use-“ Fred added, grinning as Harry looked from one to the other with an amused look on his face.

“-Of your building to-“

“-Start our own business?”

“You know, if you two want to start and finish each other’s sentences, you _really_ should stand on the same side of a person?” Harry said, knowing they’d done it on purpose.

“We know,” the twins said in unison.

Everyone laughed as they entered Flourish and Blott’s and began to gather the books on their respective lists and since there were too many of them to all go in, Remus and one guard was the only protection they had inside the store... which wasn’t a problem since people were there to buy books, not start fights.

“And yes, you can use the building to start a business. Do you guys have enough products to actually make a go of it?”

“Not yet, but we plan on using the students to test our product on this year and see what kind of things we could sell. We have some products ready and everything, but without the test subjects, we’re kind of at a standstill right now.”

“Well, let me know if you need anything and I’ll see what I can do,” Harry murmured before he groaned as he saw the familiar red hair followed by brown being led by the imposing figure of Molly Weasley and her husband. “Great.”

Looking in the direction of the door as it opened, the other Weasleys sighed as they realized their parents were heading directly for them, which meant they’d been spotted. “Mum! Dad!” they called in false happiness when the rest of their family were close enough to hear them.

“ _There_ you are!” Molly said in exasperation. “Hello, Harry, dear,” she greeted with a smile and Harry knew that if they’d been at the Burrows, she would’ve tried to smother him in a hug. “Luna.”

Thank Merlin for crowds!

“Of course this is where we are, Mum. Where else would we be?” Ginny asked pleasantly, an innocent look on her face.

“I know you like to spend time with Harry, but it’s time for you three to come home for the rest of the summer.” She held up a hand when they began to protest. “I don’t want to hear it! You’ve imposed enough on Harry’s generosity. You’ll see him when school starts in a couple of weeks and the time apart will do you some good.”

“Molly-“ Arthur murmured in a placating tone, trying to avoid a scene. They seemed to be gathering strange looks from the people walking by them.

“No,” she said, cutting him off. “Enough is enough. I see you have your school supplies. Let me gather Ron’s books and we’ll pay for all of them.”

They walked away, followed by a smug Ron. Hermione smiled hesitantly up at Harry as she went to walk past him. 

“Granger,” he called out, causing her to stop in surprise. “How is your mother?” he asked, causing Ron to scowl at him.

“Fine,” Hermione said softly, her eyes downcast. “I’m learning more than I thought possible.”

Harry stepped closer so he could talk directly into her ear. “Next summer will be when she accepts your marriage contract. It’ll be fun to see just who gets you,” he murmured smugly. “And just remember, you have to be pure for it, otherwise I’ll make sure the oldest and most disgusting man gets you... or maybe the one who had you before?” He stepped back and was pleased to see her face pale and her eyes widen in fear. 

“What did you say to her?” Ron demanded angrily, taking a threatening step towards Harry.

“No, Ronald!” Hermione protested, wanting to avoid a scene and having to explain things to everyone. “Let it go.”

“I want to know what he said to you,” Ron demanded, glaring at Harry. “You were in a happy mood before.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he turned his back on the angry teenager.

One of Ron’s fists connected with his jaw... only because Harry allowed it. Harry clenched his teeth as he fell under Ron’s weight as he followed him down, continuing to punch at Harry.

He felt someone pull Ron off him while Mrs. Weasley screamed in horror. “Ronald Weasley!” she screeched loudly. After the loudness of her voice, the bookstore was now deathly quiet as Remus helped him to his feet. Harry noticed that both twins were holding an enraged Ron back. “What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing!?”

Gritting his teeth at the slight pain, Harry glared at Ron, holding himself in check so he didn’t hex the idiot. After all the training that Sirius, Remus and now Snape were putting them thought, he’d learned to bear pain without much effort. “If you _really_ must know everyone’s business,” Harry growled out as Remus helped him to his feet, his words loud in the silence. “I was reminding Granger that she still owes me a life-debt and to read up on what it meant. Are you _satisfied_ knowing you assaulted someone over something so stupid, _Weasley_?”

Ron’s face turned beet red in humiliation as he realized all eyes had turned to look disapprovingly at him. “Well… why didn’t you just say so?” he demanded after a few seconds of silence.

“Because it was none of your business, _Ronald_ ,” Ginny drawled in disgust. “Honestly, not everything revolves around _you_ , you know?”

Hermione turned and ran out of Flourish and Blott’s, completely humiliated by Ron’s actions. Harry knew she was relieved he’d come up with something other than what they’d really been talking about, but now it would be all over Diagon Alley that someone had been in a fight because of her.

“Harry,” Remus said softly as he kept an arm around Harry’s shoulders in show of support. 

Harry shook his head and turned away from Ron, who was being reamed out by his mother. The others moved closer, providing them with some privacy. “You guys go home and since you have to come to the Manor to pick up your things, I’ll see you when you come over. I’m going to make an example of Ronald Weasley this year.”

“Are you sure?” Fred asked as he frowned down at Harry. 

“Yes. Remus, let’s finish our shopping and go home.”

“We’ll stay with you, Harry,” Luna said, Neville nodding beside her. “We’ll need to get together and make plans”

Once at Storm Manor, they gave their bags to the house-elves then headed towards Harry’s office where they came across Snape and Sirius. 

Remus stopped Snape at the door, talking to him in low tones. Harry didn’t know what they were talking about, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He had plans to make.

**

Snape frowned at Remus, wondering what was wrong. 

“Check him over, please?” Remus asked softly. “But be discreet.”

With an impatient sigh, Snape pulled out his wand –out of sight – and cast a few diagnostic scans. When he was done, he was frowning. “What, in Merlin’s name, happened?” he asked softly as he turned to look at Remus. “I thought it was a simple outing to acquire their school supplies, not a brawl.”

Remus motioned for them to leave the room. “Ronald Weasley attacked Harry because he wouldn’t tell the boy what he’d said to Hermione Granger. Harry was hit a few times but I couldn’t see just where. Just what kind of damage was done?”

“His ribs are bruised, which tells me he was struck more than once in that area,” Snape said with a disgusted sigh. “It’s not something that should bother him. He receives worse in practice. What is our lord going to do about this brat?”

“Why is it that this Ron character is always beating up on Harry?” Sirius asked with a frown, having snuck up on them and heard the last part of their conversation. He grinned unrepentant when the two men jumped in surprise before glaring at him. “From what I understood from the twins, he’s forever trying to hurt Harry in some way. At school he’s trying to turn people against our boy and whenever he visits their home, he manages to strike Harry for some reason or other. I’m starting to wonder about this bully.”

“Harry told the others that he’s going to use Ron as an example this year, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Ron is never heard from again,” Remus murmured with a frown. “The Weasley children were ordered by their mother to come home, so they should be here shortly to collect their things. I’m sure they’ll stop by to see how far Harry’s plans are and if he wants them to do something before school.”

“Well, that’s something, at least,” Sirius said with a shrug. “Let’s go see how far along they are and if we can add our own ideas to the plans.”

* * *

Harry laid in bed a week later, eyes closed as he let his mind drift. The Weasley children were back at home with the intention of making Ron’s life miserable before school began. They were determined to make their point to the brat about turning their mother against them. He grinned as he remembered the glee that had flashed through their eyes at the knowledge that they could get away with it as long as they didn’t leave any evidence of what they were doing.

Yesterday had been entertaining for Harry as he’d caught Luna and Neville in the library, snogging. He’d tried to tease them, but Luna knew him well enough that it didn’t work, though Neville had been a different story. The other boy had blushed furiously at being caught, but had given as good as he’d gotten in the teasing department. Those two were going to be fun to watch interact together. 

But none of it detracted the knowledge that he missed his family. 

He wanted them back, but he knew that this needed to be done. Ron had gone too far and it had gone on long enough. This year things were going to start changing at Hogwarts. He was going to have to start recruiting within the students. 

He’d realized as they made their plans for Ron that by doing it this way, he would be able to get the student’s parents and family. It would also get him the controlling votes in the Wizengamot a lot faster than the parties were allowing. He hadn’t gotten past the twelve votes he’d had since the parties had begun.

The only reason that the votes had been going his way was because Mr. Ogden was good at convincing the others that the changes would be for the good of the Wizarding world. It was true, but he couldn’t afford for anyone to balk when he needed to change some of the laws that would make things difficult for some. 

He was tired of Dumbledore taking advantage of people, even Voldemort was manipulating things to go his way. He was surprised that he hadn’t met up with any of the Death Eaters yet, that Voldemort hadn’t tried to attack him directly after the deaths of his aunt and uncle... of course it helped that he didn’t even know where Harry was, but that was beside the point. 

He’d read of the unexplained deaths of some muggles who’d been suspected of having Muggleborn children, but since those children were no longer in the muggle population, the deaths weren’t really a concern to him.

Lucius had assured him that there weren’t many children left in the muggle world that were magical, that the ones they were now waiting for hadn’t been born yet. Everything was falling into place...

Now was the time to start implementing some of the plans he’d begun back in second year.

Last year had been a treat with the new classes. This year promised to be even more interesting.

He couldn’t wait!

* * *

Exactly a week before school was scheduled to start, Harry stood in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection, shirt in hand. After all the trouble he’d had with his injury, he was surprised that there wasn’t even so much as a scar where the wood had ripped open his side.

Three days ago, Mr. Ogden had sent him a letter telling him which courses were now available and he’d bought additional books for the courses he wanted to attend. He’d also sent Mr. Ogden a letter telling him that he should add a basic Wizarding Law class for first time students who didn’t know what it would entail, just to give them a taste of what the course would mean.

Tonight was the last party of the summer. All the children that had been recovered in the trap had been given a clean bill of health and were ready for adoption... except for the twelve year old girl. Healer Coulter had asked if he could adopt her, and for all that he’d done so far for Harry, he was in agreement.

Her adoption papers had been signed and delivered to Lucius last week. A vault hadn’t been opened for her yet, but Healer Coulter was training her to be a Healer, saying she had great potential for the field. Under his care, the girl had flourished. She was no longer skittish or nervous, her magic had returned since she wasn’t taking the Dampening potion anymore, and she was starting Hogwarts with them this year.

She’d been schooled by Remus and Snape in the courses given to a first year, enough that she could begin second year without having to worry about being behind everyone else.

It would be interesting to see which house she ended up in. 

Healer Coulter had already cautioned her with revealing what she knew or what had happened to her and she’d agreed that it would raise too many questions if she said too much.

Harry sighed as he looked at his reflection one more time before pulling the shirt on, combing his hair when it became mussed up. He wondered why he should care what he looked like. It wasn’t like anyone would be impressed by his looks. Most of them were there to enjoy the slaves he provided for their entertainment.

And Draco?

Well, Draco didn’t know who he was, or he’d probably beat the snot out of him.

He was in a depressed mood when he went downstairs. Tonight would be the first time he went to the party without all his family members in attendance. He managed to push it away when he neared the others. “Ready to go?” he asked Luna, Remus and Snape. Neville wouldn’t be going to the parties just yet but would remain here with Sirius and Catherine.

He was surprised when Fred, George and Ginny were waiting in the Portal room for them, grinning at the look on his face. “I thought you guys had to stay home?”

“Ah, but Mum and the others are already asleep and won’t miss us,” Fred pointed out with a mischievous look on his face.

Harry laughed and gestured for them to lead the way to Malfoy Manor.

Once they were at the Manor, Fred and George led the procession to the ballroom, leaving Harry with Lucius, who looked a little worried.

“What’s wrong, Lucius?”

“My Lord, it would appear that the Dark Lord has made certain… plans that might make things difficult for us next summer.”

“Explain,” Harry said, eyes narrowed in anger, though it wasn’t directed at Lucius.

“It would appear that the Dark Lord has decided that the followers who are in Azkaban need to be freed. If that’s the case, then he’ll free Bellatrix Lestrange. Since she’s Narcissa’s cousin, naturally, she’ll end up living with us, which will make the parties a little difficult to hold here.” Lucius held his breath, hoping he wouldn’t be on the receiving end of a punishment.

“Don’t worry about that at the moment. I have something in mind if he manages to free that woman. Just keep reporting what that... man’s doing and I’m sure everything will end up exactly as I’ve planned.”

“There’s something else, my Lord,” Lucius said hesitantly. “He wants me to bring Draco to him for Christmas.”

Harry went very still at that. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, my Lord. I simply agreed with him so he wouldn’t suspect anything. What do you want me to do? I don’t want him to have Draco.”

Harry could tell the man was close to panicking, which was very unusual when it came to Lucius Malfoy. He knew the man prided himself on being cold and aloof when it came to everyone who wasn’t his family and Draco _was_ his only son, after all. He couldn’t afford to lose him. “Let him see Draco, but don’t let anything happen to him. I don’t want Draco touched or harmed.”

He hoped to find Draco sleepwalking tonight so he could talk to him. Since he didn’t want Lucius to know just yet what his plans were for Draco, he couldn’t tell the man what he wanted to happen. “Go help the others with the auction and keep your worries to yourself.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius said, a little more composed now, almost like he’d realized that he was showing more than he’d wanted to.

Harry sighed when he was by himself and looked towards where he knew the stairs were. Heading in that direction, he went in search of his quarry. When he didn’t see Draco, he walked into one of the rooms and over to the window, looking outside. He had one hand resting on the frame, lost in thoughts.

So now he had _two_ people trying to kill him. Great, he thought as he rested his forehead against the cool glass, eyes closed and sighed tiredly. He couldn’t wait until he reached a point where people weren’t trying to kill him.

He figured that by the end of the next summer, Dumbledore should be gone and he’d have to find a replacement for Headmaster... though he had an idea of whom he wanted in that position.

He felt a presence behind him and smiled slightly without moving as he realized Draco was standing behind him. “I was waiting for you,” Harry murmured as he felt Draco’s hands come up to rest against his sides before he pressed his body against Harry’s back.

“I’ve missed you,” Draco murmured huskily.

Harry turned to look at the blonde, eyes taking in every detail. “Haven’t you dreamt of me since the last time?” he teased, seeing the lust in Draco’s eyes before the boy moved close to him again, head coming down to nuzzle Harry’s neck. Harry allowed his head to move, exposing more skin.

“No,” Draco growled impatiently before he nipped the skin. “And I’ve so wanted to.”

“We need to talk, Draco,” he murmured as he gently pushed Draco away to get his attention.

“I don’t,” Draco said with a frown as he looked down at Harry.

“Draco,” Harry said sharply, eyes flashing in warning. “I’m not here for you to have a fuck buddy. We need to talk before anything else happens.”

Draco gave an impatient sigh before he nodded sharply. “About what?”

“Soon, you’ll be taken to see someone,” Harry began and hid a smile when he saw the frown mar the perfect skin of Draco’s forehead. He pushed him back until the other teen was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him. “Now this person isn’t very pleasant and will want you to join him, but I want you to tell him that you can’t just yet. Do you understand?”

“Why would I want to join someone unpleasant?” Draco asked, moving closer to Harry.

“That’s just it. You don’t, but you can’t tell that to this person otherwise he’ll kill you. I need you to be the cunning Slytherin I know you to be and throw this person off without arousing suspicions. Do you think you can do that for me?” Harry asked, leaning away from Draco as the teen leaned in to kiss him.

“Of course. Anything for you,” Draco breathed against his lips before he leaned in, pressing Harry back until he was laying on the couch, smiling in satisfaction before he crushed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry’s mind went blank at the first touch and he pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth, devouring the other teen’s as he pulled him tightly to him. Without thinking, the couch turned into a bed, like last time, and Harry rolled until Draco was under him, moaning his pleasure.

When Harry pressed his lower body against Draco’s, the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing them into closer contact, even as he tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair.

When he pulled back, gasping for air, he was surprised to see Draco look at him with a strange look in his eyes. “What?”

“If this is a dream, then why is it you that I dream of instead of someone else?”

Harry felt his eyebrows rise at that. “And just who is it you’d rather I be?”

“For the last few days, I’ve actually been dreaming of...” He saw the confusion and fear flit through Draco’s eyes as he hesitated.

“Remember, Draco. This is a dream. No matter what you say, it won’t change what’s happening,” Harry said as he pushed his thickness against Draco’s, making the silver eyes turn smoky with need.

“Harry Potter,” he whispered softly. “I’ve been dreaming of Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he hesitated slightly before he reached for his wand. “Just for you my Dragon,” he whispered before he cancelled the spell concealing his identity then he waved it at the door, making sure it was closed and locked so no one would walk in on them.

He heard Draco’s breath hitch in surprise.

Looking down at Draco, Harry smiled slightly. “Better?” he asked, wondering just what he thought he was doing.

“Yes,” Draco whispered, pulling Harry’s head down for a kiss again. 

Harry was surprised at how enthusiastic Draco’s attentions became, pushing himself up against Harry’s body. He pinned the blonde down with his weight as their tongues duelled for dominance until he reached between them and pushed his hand into Draco’s pants, wrapping his fingers around Draco’s cock. Needing more contact, he pulled Draco’s pants down slightly, freeing the flesh he so desperately wanted to play with without the restriction of clothes.

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry’s, gasping in pleasure, arching up into Harry’s touch. “Fuck me,” he begged, moaning when Harry moved his hand.

He wanted to sink into Draco’s body but he didn’t dare, knowing that if he did, he’d give everything away when morning came, and he didn’t think he’d be able to do it just this once. Since he needed to wait for the right time, he couldn’t take what he so desperately wanted to. 

“Not this time, my Dragon,” Harry moaned as he pushed against Draco, his clothes getting tight around his arousal. He groaned when Draco moved his legs so that his bulge hit against his ass, making the blonde gasp at the feel.

He felt Draco’s hands fumble with the buttons of his pants when his legs relaxed a little so that he could free Harry’s erection. With a sudden thought, Harry moved up against Draco to that their cocks touched and they both gasped as hot flesh touched hot flesh.

He wrapped a hand around both their hardness and began to stroke slowly as he claimed Draco’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

“More,” Draco gasped out finally when he managed to break the kiss, as he thrust against Harry, eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Harry press down even as he tightened his hold on them.

“Come for me, Draco,” Harry gasped as he reached down and brushed his fingers against Draco’s tight entrance. It seemed to do the trick. Draco cried out as he spurt his cum between them. With one last squeeze, Harry followed, groaning in pleasure.

He rolled over onto his back before he took out his wand and cleaned the mess up, putting the Mask spell back into place, and unlocking the door. When they’d caught their breath, Harry propped himself up again to look down at Draco. 

“Why didn’t you take me like I wanted?” Draco asked when he finally opened his eyes to look at Harry.

“One day soon, my Dragon, there’ll come the day when the one you’re destined to be with will pound into you until it’s all you can think of,” Harry murmured with a gentle smile. “I don’t want you to linger on how it was in a dream, but anticipate it when it really happens. Be patient and wait for the right person to take you. You won’t regret it, I promise you.”

Draco frowned at him but didn’t argue.

“Now go back to bed and dream some more.”

Harry watched as Draco rolled off the bed and pulled his pants back into place, leaving Harry there with a backward glance. Turning the bed back into a couch, Harry groaned to himself as he buried his head in the cushions. He was playing with fire and if he didn’t watch himself, he was going to get burned. It was a good thing there was still Michael at school he could use for relief otherwise he would be spending one very frustrated year waiting for Draco to be ready for him.

Though now he was wondering if he would be able to use Michael after tasting Draco... he’d have to see.

* * *

“Harry?” Catherine said as she opened the door to Harry’s office, Dylan in her arms. “Are you in here?”

“Catherine?” Harry asked from behind her.

“Ah, there you are. I received a report on that enquiry you asked about last year.” She smiled at his blank look. “Why the Ministry was paying for teachers who weren’t teaching at the orphanage?”

“Oh, yes. Let’s go sit down and talk about it,” he said as he pushed open his office door. “Can I hold Dylan?”

“Of course,” she murmured as she handed the baby over to him. Harry smiled down at Dylan, who smiled hesitantly, eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. “Well, hello there, Dylan,” Harry murmured gently. “How are you today?” He smiled when Dylan’s smile widened, drooling slightly as he waved his hand in Harry’s face.

Harry laughed as he took hold of Dylan’s hand and blew into his little palm. Dylan squealed and laughed as it tickled so Harry did it again.

Catherine smile at them indulgently as she sat down in the chair, leaving the couch for Harry so he could lay Dylan down as he played with the baby.

“It would seem that Mr. Fudge has been gathering quite the little nest egg,” she finally said, when she was sure she had some of Harry’s attention.

“How so?” Harry asked as he reached out and ran gentle fingers down Dylan’s sides, loving the feel of the baby’s wriggling body as he kicked out at Harry.

“He’s got a paper trail that says he’s paying three teachers to go to the orphanages and teach the children, but when you look into the people themselves, the trail gets cold. I talked to Masaryk and he launched a quiet investigation into those people and surprise! They don’t exist. So then he investigated Fudge himself and it seems he has more money than he should in his vault. He wanted to know if you wanted him to leave the money there or take it out and allocate it to real teachers so the children can actually have someone to teach them.”

“Actually, leave the money there. This’ll work into my plans perfectly. Tell Mr. Ogden to hire someone to launch an investigation into the teachers who don’t exist and let them find out for themselves that Fudge is stealing from the Ministry. When it gets to that point, we’ll be able to take everything Fudge owns and liquidate it to hire a teacher for each orphanage,” Harry said as he allowed Dylan to chew on his finger. “He’s growing fast.”

“But he’s strong. I’m glad for that.” She stopped at the look Harry threw her. “What?”

“I also remember saying that he was supposed to be your assignment until further notice,” Harry murmured with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t angry that she’d gone to Masaryk about this, but he really didn’t want to take her from Dylan.

She shrugged indifferently. “I was only gone for a half hour and it did Sirius good to have to take care of him.”

Harry laughed, remembering the harried look on Sirius’ face when Dylan had screamed at the top of his lungs when he’d tried to rock him to sleep. “Ah yes, you mean the half hour I had to spend with Dylan because he wouldn’t stop screaming at Sirius?”

“Yes, he told me about that. If I’d been you, I’d have let him suffer a little bit longer,” she said in amusement.

“I would’ve but he couldn’t take anymore. He was even thinking of turning into his dog form to keep the baby entertained and I think Dylan’s still a little too young to be subjected to that. I was just surprised when Dylan settled for me.”

“It just means you have a way with children. Well, it’s time for his nap and he’s just like Sirius in that respect. If he doesn’t get enough sleep, he’s a bear. I’ll write to Mr. Ogden later and let him know that you want him to launch an investigation into the names I have. This should prove interesting.” 

Harry watched as she picked up Dylan, who fussed a little but then settled against her with a quiet sigh. 

“Have you decided which courses you’re going to take this year?” she asked with a soft smile for Dylan as he yawned hugely.

“I think I’ll try two of them. Since I don’t need Duelling thanks to Remus, Sirius and Snape, I’m going to give Intelligent magical Creatures of the Wizarding world and Dancing a try.”

“Dancing?” Catherine asked in surprise.

“Yeah, last year we had a Yule ball because we had two other schools visiting, but not many people knew how to dance, me included and the one class our Head of House gave us didn’t exactly help. Maybe we’ll learn more this year.”

Laughing, Catherine made her way towards the door. “I’ll talk to you again later, Harry. Time for bed, little man,” she murmured with a gentle kiss on Dylan’s forehead and Harry felt a pang of regret that he hadn’t had someone there to care for him instead of the Dursleys. With some difficulty, he shook off the mood as his thoughts turned back to his cousin.

He’d already sent a letter – which Dudley had willingly written – to Smelting advising them that Dudley would not be returning this year. Everything was falling into place.


	17. 17. Meddlesome Old Dogs

Beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 17 – Meddlesome Old Dogs

Summer after 5th year 

Harry sat with Luna and Neville on the train ride back to London, feeling very much alone. He was in pain, but he knew it could’ve been a lot worse, especially after the year he’d had. Dumbledore had been on his case the whole year, wanting him to do what he wanted.

***Flashback***

“Harry, you have to take this serious,” Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry over the rim of his glasses as they sat in his office.

For his part, Harry tried hard not to look bored or roll his eyes at the antics of the old Headmaster. “I understand, sir, but I don’t see why this man would want to come after me when the only thing he’s done since he came back was lay low.”

“And what about your aunt and uncle? If you or your cousin had been home that night, he would’ve killed you both as well. I would feel better if I knew where you were and if you live with the Weasleys, you will certainly be safer than where you are now.”

“I’m sorry sir, but I think where I’m living now is better. At least I’m not being attacked like I am whenever I’m around Ronald Weasley. The last time he attacked me we were in Flourish and Blott’s with a store full of people,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

He felt something brush against his mental shield and allowed the scene of Ron punching him, but not the cause, to come to the front, showing the old man that he was telling the truth. He didn’t even have to make it up, either.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry could tell the old man was frustrated with his lack of response. “Alright, Harry, but I want you to make periodic visits with Molly and Arthur Weasley, just to be safe.”

Harry smiled, but didn’t say anything. By the time the old man realized he wasn’t going to ‘check’ in with the Weasleys, it would already be too late. “May I go, sir? I’m really hungry and Ginny’ll be worried.”

“Are you and Miss. Weasley together again?” Dumbledore said with his old twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, sir. Ginny found out that Dean was cheating on her with someone else, and then caught them together. Since she knew I wasn’t seeing anyone, we talked last week and I agreed to take her back,” Harry murmured, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the pleased look on the old man’s face.

***End Flashback***

Then there had been that stupid Umbridge woman who insisted that only she knew what was best for everyone. The hag had had the audacity to use a pen that used the writer’s own blood to write with! At first he’d been horrified, then he’d realized the woman actually got off on it, thinking she was doing something good!

It had seemed that every time he turned around, she was finding reasons to give him a detention! He’d come to hate that line of ‘I must not tell lies’. Maybe she should have taken a dose of her own medicine, the hypocritical bitch.

Then there had been Ron.

He smiled as he remembered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming to the school...

***Flashback***

“Are you sure about this Albus?” Molly asked as she followed the Headmaster towards the hospital wing where an injured Ron was laying.

“Positive, Molly. I have Severus up there checking on his memories right now-“ Dumbledore was saying before they got out of hearing range.

“So they still don’t know what happened to Ron?” Fred asked with a knowing smirk.

“No,” Harry said smugly as they made their way towards the Room of Requirements. The others would be there shortly. They met up with a crying Ginny, who was being comforted by Luna. “What happened?”

“Ginny caught Dean snogging in an unused classroom with Lavender. When she asked him what he was doing, he just laughed and told her he’d gotten what he wanted from her and didn’t need her anymore,” Luna said, her hand moving in soothing circles across the crying girl’s back.

“Really?” George drawled as they watched Dean walk by with a smug look on his face as he glanced at Ginny.

Making sure there was no one around, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a full body bind on Dean, watching as the boy toppled to the stone floor. “Bring him in.”

He stood in front of the door that would lead to the Room of Requirements and concentrated on what they needed. When the door opened, the twins levitated the bound boy into the room and Harry and Luna led Ginny in.

The others would be here soon and they’d needed someone to take Ronald’s place anyway...

The twins laughed as Harry released the body bind and they grabbed hold of Dean’s wrists, tying them to the shackles hanging down from the ceiling.

“You know, Dean, if all you wanted was a conquest, you should’ve chosen someone better to use than Ginny,” Harry murmured as he cast a spell at Dean that would muffle his voice. In a sense, the other boy wouldn’t be able to talk. It was better than a gag since there was nothing to take off. “Isn’t that right, Ginny?”

“Oh, yes,” she hissed in anger, hiccupping slightly. Now that the others were there, she was letting her anger take hold. Before she’d been in too much shock that someone she’d thought she’d loved had done that to her, now she was spitting mad.

“Wait until the others arrive, dear sister,” Harry murmured as he walked over to Ginny, wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek lovingly. “After tonight, he won’t matter and the only one who’ll miss him will be Lavender.”

“Not when I’m done with her,” Ginny growled out, eyes flashing.

“Now, now, if too many students show up with wounds, it’ll just arouse suspicions. She’ll get hers when the time comes,” Harry chided softly. “Besides, it’s not really her fault. It’s Dean’s.”

Three weeks after Umbridge’s first DADA class, Harry had realized just how much of chance this was to start recruiting amongst the students. He’d had the others pass the word along to the students that he was going to start a duelling club that would teach them how to use spells that the hag didn’t want them to practice. He’d been surprised at the turn-out. 

He had thirty students in all. 

The first day, he’d held the meeting in an unused classroom which had had a compliment of tea and biscuits that Dobby had delivered when Harry asked. While they were waiting for the students to show up, they’d poured three phials of the controlling potion into the pot and waited patiently.

Harry had decided to use the symbol of the snake intertwining the Dragon for the inner circle, of which Snape wore, putting it under a Disillusionment charm so no one would pay attention to it until they wanted it seen. 

Snape had even agreed to stand with them in case the unpleasant woman chanced by so that they could honestly say they had consent of a teacher and that they weren’t doing anything wrong by meeting socially. The man had been his cantankerous self, sneering at the students who came in, though he didn’t say anything, simply standing by the door.

Each of the students coming tonight had signed the roster that was labelled Defensive Arts. Someone had actually wanted to call it Dumbledore’s Army, but when everyone had laughed, they’d settled with the title they now had. The only thing no one said was that instead of only dummies to practice on, they were using certain students. 

Ronald Weasley being the first one. 

Every day, the boy would show up in the Room of Requirements and be used as a guinea pig for whatever spell they were using. At the end of the lesson, Snape would come in and heal him before sending him back to his common room... except for the last time.

Seamus had gotten a little bit too... enthusiastic in his use of the Shocking spell and had caused internal damage. And since everyone had been ordered by his inner circle not to divulge anything happening at these meetings, no one was talking.

Harry waited patiently while the members of his DA class filtered in, glancing briefly at Dean who was struggling and trying to scream, though no sound emerged. When he was sure that everyone was there, the doors closed and vanished, leaving a mirror in its place. 

“As you can see, tonight we have a new mannequin to use, since Ron is otherwise occupied and Seamus, you’re going to have to be more careful with the toys or I’ll have to stop you from using them. Now, tonight, we’re using the Stinging Jinx and how we can use it as a weapon...”

***End Flashback***

After that, Ginny had been left alone with Dean. When she’d come out, she’d felt more like her old self and Snape had had a time healing their new toy before Retra had taken him to a holding cell in Potter Manor. That night, while everyone had been sleeping, a house-elf had gone into the boys’ dormitory and cleared out Dean’s things since he wouldn’t be returning to classes. A note had even been sent to Dumbledore telling him that Dean had dropped out.

It had caused a slight commotion since the Headmaster had questioned some of Dean’s dorm mates, but everything had soon gone back to normal with Dean being brought back for the DA meetings. Harry wasn’t worried since Dean wasn’t going to a part of his world anyway, only his children, which would be taken to his mother to raise along with a note from Dean telling her they were his. Once his use was done, Harry planned on having him go home and commit suicide. He knew it was cold, but he felt it was necessary to keep his secrets.

Then there had been the dreams of that door again... like he was supposed to know what it meant.

As the year had progressed, Umbridge’s hold on the school had become tighter and tighter. She’d dissolved all the groups the students had, though that hadn’t stopped Harry from holding their meetings as normal.

She’d even created the ’Inquisitor Squad’, of which Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been members along with the newest Slytherin student named Blaise Zabini, whom Ginny took an instant liking to. He’d caught the two making out in hidden hallways, but hadn’t said anything except for teasing Ginny when they were in the privacy of their private common room or when he met them in deserted hallways.

The day Umbridge had burst into the Room of Requirements, Harry had been beyond livid. That same night, Harry had dreamed of a snake attacking Arthur Weasley. It had taken Luna nearly an hour to calm him down, frightening Michael to no end. That was the last time Michael shared his bed with Harry, in fact. Harry wasn’t really heartbroken over it, either, since Michael had been letting hints drop that he wanted something more permanent between them.

Luna had taken him down to talk to Snape, who’d listened with a thoughtful look on his face. He’d waited until Harry had finished describing what had happened in his dream before telling Harry about the prophecy and that Arthur Weasley had been the one to guard it that night.

Apparently, Dumbledore had created a group of his own called the Order of the Phoenix and Mr. Weasley was a part of this order, as were Remus and Sirius, though they weren’t being confided in since Voldemort had come back. Of course it didn’t help that the old man couldn’t find them. Snape had reported the attack to Dumbledore…

The next morning, Mr. Weasley was found dead in the Hall of Prophecy.

Harry read about it in the _Daily Prophet_. 

That was also about the time that McGonagall had made a move. Harry had seen the looks she’d been shooting twelve year old Alyssa, though she hadn’t dared to approach the young girl. Then Alyssa had come over to talk to Harry when the old Head of House had been close enough.

***Flashback***

“Miss. Coulter, I was wondering if I could speak to you. Privately?” 

Alyssa looked up at the stern woman and took a step closer to Harry and Luna. “Only if Harry and Luna come with me,” she said softly.

McGonagall’s lips pressed together in disapproval, but nodded anyway, leading the way out of the Great Hall. Harry shook his head when the others would’ve followed.

They followed the old woman to her office and waited patiently as she looked at all three of them. “Don’t worry, Miss. Coulter. It’s not as bad as you think,” the old Head of House said gently, her features softening as she realized the girl had taken hold of Harry’s hand and had no intention to let it go.

“What’s this about, Professor?” Harry asked when it was evident that Alyssa didn’t believe her.

“I’ve made some inquiries around the school and heard that your parents were killed when you young,” McGonagall began as she held her hands in front of her tightly and Harry was surprised to realize that the old professor was worried.

“And?”

“My daughter and her husband were killed ten years ago while they were vacationing. The reports said that they never found their two year old daughter...” 

“And you thing Alyssa might be their child?” Luna asked gently as she reached out and touched the old woman’s hands, which were turning white from the pressure she was putting on them. “It would be simple to find out, Professor, but you have to realize that if Alyssa is theirs, it doesn’t mean she’ll go live with you. A loving man had already adopted her after we found her.”

“I understand, but it would mean that my grandchild is alive and happy,” McGonagall said, looking at them with tortured eyes.

“Alyssa?” Harry said as he turned to the girl clutching at his hand. Her eyes were huge in her small face as she looked at McGonagall before looking at Harry. “Do you want to find out if Professor McGonagall is your maternal grandmother?”

“Will I have to leave Healer Coulter’s care? He’s been so nice and I don’t want to hurt him by leaving him all alone.”

Harry smiled gently at her. “No. The papers have been signed and recorded. You belong with him now, but if you are her grand-daughter, then you’d have a link and knowledge of who your parents were. The decision is yours to make. I’m sure Professor Snape can find out if you two are related.”

Alyssa looked down at the hand in Harry’s thoughtfully before she looked at McGonagall. “I’d like to know where I come from, but I don’t want anyone fighting for me. I’m with Healer Coulter and I want to stay with him. I feel safe with him.”

“I understand,” McGonagall murmured with a soft smile. “If you are Melissa’s daughter, I’d like it if you came to visit me sometimes, and I’ll honour your wish to stay with this man.”

“Alright, Harry. Let’s find out,” Alyssa said, her face serious. Harry had never really seen her smile and he hoped Healer Coulter could be a good parent to her.

“Professor, I’ll need some blood from you. Once I find out if you’re related to Alyssa, I’ll tell you both first.” 

Professor McGonagall pulled out a phial that had already been filled with blood. “I was ready for this since the first day school began and I saw Alyssa. Please be discreet, in case she isn’t Melissa’s.”

Harry nodded and led Alyssa out of the office, heading towards the Potions classroom, knowing Snape would be in there getting things ready for the next class.

After explaining things to Snape, the Potions master had agreed to run some tests.

***End Flashback***

Harry had actually been glad to find out that McGonagall was indeed Alyssa’s grandmother. It meant that the girl wasn’t all alone, though she had a good man to raise her. Alyssa had taken a bit of time to get used to the old Head of House, but as the year had gone on, they’d talked more and more about her parents.

Harry knew she was on the train somewhere, talking with her friends. She was adjusting well to everything, and she was looking forward to seeing Healer Coulter, who would be waiting for her at the train station...

Which was more than what was waiting for Harry. 

Looking outside at the passing scenery, he mentally shook himself. It did no good to sink into depression when he couldn’t change anything about it.

But it was hard when he realized just how much he’d lost to a mad man. And now, the twins were gone, having left not long after the incident with Umbridge and the fireworks display during their exams. The mess at the Ministry had driven home to Harry just how very much alone he was.

***Flashback***

Lucius stood in front of Harry, hand held out for the prophecy Harry held in his hand. “The prophecy or your little friends are dead.”

The look in the blonde man’s eyes told Harry he didn’t want to do this, but he was between his Lord and a mad man who _would_ threatened his only child if he didn’t do this. Around the room, Harry could see Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione – though what those two thought they were doing by coming with him – Harry didn’t know, and Ginny.

Each one of them was held in place by a Death Eater.

Harry looked back at Lucius and didn’t feel any hatred towards the man. He was doing what he had to in order to protect Draco and Harry understood. He reached out and placed the prophecy into the Aristocrat’s hand.

The relief that filled Lucius’ eyes as he held the ball in his hand told Harry all he needed to know. 

A sudden flash made everyone pause for a few seconds. When Lucius turned around, he was surprised to see Sirius standing there. 

“Get away from my godson,” Sirius said before he punched Lucius, sending the man reeling. Harry watched as the prophecy fell out of Lucius’ hand and shattered on the rocks.

The fighting that began then was confusing. Harry lost track of where everyone was as he fought alongside Sirius. Lucius was thrown back by Sirius’ spell when Harry heard someone yell out. He realized it had been Bellatrix and, by the colour of the spell flying towards Sirius, she’d cast the Killing curse. It was sheer luck that the spell hit a Death Eater who’d jumped onto the rock Harry and Sirius were standing on instead, sending the man flying into veil behind the two of them.

Harry saw red and chased after Bellatrix as she ran from the room, throwing a “Go home before you’re caught!” to Sirius. In the Atrium, he threw the first spell that came to mind. The Cruciatus curse slipped easily off his lips, his hatred and anger adding power to the spell. The woman fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

He came to a halt a few feet from her, watching as she writhed on the floor. When he cancelled it, he watched in satisfaction as she twitched on the floor. He didn’t know when he realized there was another person in the room, but he was suddenly looking at the ugliest... man he’d ever seen.

He was bald and had serpent-like eyes and instead of a nose, he had slits on his face.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Come now, Harry. Such language,” Voldemort mocked. “We’ve known each other since you were a child, although I look different from that day.”

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight, Tom,” Dumbledore as he came to stand between Harry and Voldemort.

“You mean Tom Riddle?” Harry asked and scowled when the old man ignored him, though Voldemort threw him a surprised look. “ _This_ is Voldemort?”

“You’re a fool, old man,” Voldemort taunted Dumbledore, ignoring Harry for the moment.

Harry glared at Dumbledore as the old man took control where he wasn’t needed. Suddenly, a fight broke out between the two men and Harry realized Bellatrix had managed to drag herself into one of the fireplaces and vanished in a flurry of green flames.

Great!

He felt like screaming in frustration and anger. 

Harry was suddenly thrown back by a wave of power. He hit the wall behind him before he could brace himself and his head smacked into the hard tiles behind him, making his head swim. When he managed to get his eyes working properly without the room swimming around him, he realized that glass was flying straight towards him, which quickly turned to sand as Dumbledore held up his wand, casting a silent spell.

Harry saw a look of disappointment cross Voldemort’s face before he vanished in a puff of sand.

Frowning, Harry looked at Dumbledore, waiting to see what the old fool would do now. He felt something brush against his mental shield and did exactly what he did for Dumbledore, showing only what he wanted whoever it was to see: how he was Dumbledore’s puppet and weapon like the old man wanted him to be.

He thought it had to be Voldemort, wanting to remove a potential threat.

He fell to his knees as the pressure became almost impossible to hold, his head feeling like it was going to split in two where his scar was. Dimly he saw Dumbledore turn towards him, a calculating look on his face. “You’ve lost, old man,” Harry said, though it wasn’t really him saying it and he realized what was happening. 

Voldemort was trying to possess him!

He realized that Dumbledore was saying something, but he didn’t have the concentration to pay attention as he gathered his magic to him. He heard a noise behind the old fool and looked up to see his family standing there: Luna, her hand in Neville’s hand, and Remus.

With a determination he hadn’t realized he had, he pushed his magic at Voldemort, making it into daggers. “You’re the one who’s going to lose,” Harry gritted out. “Because you only know how to hate. I have an advantage over you in that. Now, _get out_!”

He heard a howl of pain before Voldemort flew out of him, leaving him gasping and panting in pain. Rolling onto his back with an effort, he looked up into Voldemort’s red eyes. “You’re a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose!”

They heard a gasp of shock and Harry realized that the Minister and the Aurors had probably arrived. _Late as usual_ , he thought sarcastically before he passed out from the pain.

***End Flashback***

Dumbledore had tried to make him feel bad after he’d woken up in his office, but it hadn’t worked. At least Sirius was safe and at home.

He knew the old man was frustrated by his lack of interest in getting rid of Voldemort, but Harry was biding his time, waiting for the perfect time to strike back at both men. He just had to wait for the right time...

Looking over at Luna and Neville talking softly across from him made him think of the events that took place during the Christmas holidays...

***Flashback***

Harry laughed as he watched Dylan play with the wrapping paper instead of the toys and the look of exasperation on Sirius’ face as he tried to clean the mess up made things even more hilarious.

“Sirius, you might as well give up and let him have his fun,” Catherine said in amusement.

“Well, what was the point of buying him toys if he’s not going to play with them?” Sirius grumbled, but sat down beside her anyway.

“That’s the thing about babies. They never do what you expect them to.”

The others laughed at the look on Sirius’ face, which was carefully wiped off when Catherine looked at him, causing the rest of them to laugh harder. “Only married a year and already he knows he’ll end up in the dog house if he does something to aggravate her!” Remus said with a smirk.

“You wait until _you_ have someone in your life you like pleasing and we’ll see what you say _then_ ,” Sirius said with a knowing look, smiling innocently at Catherine, who wasn’t fooled one bit.

“Harry, aren’t you going to open your gift?” Remus asked when he noticed Harry hadn’t opened any of his presents.

Harry looked at the pile he’d thought was hidden and sighed softly. “Yeah, maybe later.” When he saw the looks everyone was giving him, he decided to distract them by smiling. “I’m having too much fun watching Dylan make a mess of what he’s got so far.”

It worked for the most part, though the look Remus shot him told him he wasn’t completely fooled.

Later, he was standing by the window, watching the snow fall, lost in his thoughts. 

“You know, Harry,” Remus murmured as he came to stand beside him, turning so he could watch Catherine and Sirius help Dylan walk between them. “You’ve been in a kind of depressed mood since the fire. What’s wrong?”

Harry shrugged, not knowing how to answer him. He couldn’t explain it himself. “I’ve been having weird dreams... they started not long after the fire in fact, and then that day Arthur Weasley died, I... kind of saw it happen, but it was weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. It almost seemed like I was the snake that attacked him.” Harry looked up at Remus, frowning in confusion. “What does it mean?”

“The snake can only be the one that’s always with You-Know-Who and she was the one that attacked Arthur. Now, as far as I know, there shouldn’t have been a reason for him to be guarding anything, let alone in the Department of Mystery, which is where they found him. I think he was probably there by Dumbledore’s order.”

“What could he have been doing there? And why am I dreaming of that place?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to make some inquiries and let you know as soon as I find out what’s going on. Why didn’t you open any of your gifts?”

He shrugged indifferently, having had Retra discreetly take them up to his room where no one would realize they still remained unopened. “I don’t know. It feels different without Fred, George and Ginny. I wish Mrs. Weasley had let them come over, at least for an hour or two, but she seems to have gotten even more clingy since Mr. Weasley died.”

“Are Luna and Neville coming over later?”

“They said they’d try, but Luna said that her dad had invited some of his family over for supper, so I don’t really expect her until tomorrow.”

“Which explains the remaining gifts under the tree,” Remus said, nodding in understanding. “Come on, the least you can do is open the ones we gave you.”

Harry was surprised to see the gifts Retra had been told to put in his room sitting just under the tree next to the ones he’d bought for the others. “You told him to just put them there instead of where I told him, didn’t you?”

Remus smiled gently as he steered Harry towards the seat nearest to the tree to open his presents...

Later that night, Harry sat by himself in his room, lost in thoughts, feet propped up on the table in front of him. He was surprised to feel a little hand grab hold of his pant leg and haul himself up to smile proudly at Harry. “How did you get in here, you little rascal?” he murmured as he reached over and picked Dylan up, who clapped his hands at himself.

Cuddling the baby against him, Harry proceeded to tickle the little boy, who squealed and laughed, trying to get away. Holding his hand up, Harry moved his fingers while he looked mischievously down at Dylan, making the little boy giggle in anticipation. “Ah... _ha_ ,” Harry growled playfully before he tickled Dylan’s belly again, wincing at the volume of the screech the boy let loose before he started laughing again.

“There you are,” Catherine murmured as she watched them from the doorway. 

“Mama,” Dylan said clearly before patting Harry’s cheek. “Ry.”

“Yes, sweetheart, Harry. Come on. Time for bed.”

Dylan fussed but finally settled on Catherine’s shoulder, waving tiredly to Harry as they walked towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Dylan,” Harry called out, still smiling. He could always count on the little boy to cheer him up, he realized as he sighed contentedly, snuggling down further into his chair before he stared outside again.

He gasped in surprise as a weight suddenly landed heavily on his lap. “Merry Christmas, Harry!” Ginny said loudly before leaning close and kissing him quickly on the lips.

“Ginny?”

“Merry Christmas, mate. Just don’t expect us to greet you the same way,” Fred joked, making George laugh at the look of disgust Harry wore.

“Thanks all the same, but I’ll pass on that too,” Harry said, rolling his eyes at the twins. “I thought you guys weren’t allowed to come over for Christmas?”

“Well, lucky for you we brought a couple of Sleeping Draughts with us before we left for the holidays,” Fred said with a sly wink.

“Yeah, and we knew Mum wouldn’t let us out of her sight, not with Dad gone. This was the best compromise. Even Ron’s asleep, though he’s been keeping his distance since we started those classes.”

“He tried to tell Mum we were behind his broken bones and bruises, but, just like we knew the spell would work, every time he opens his mouth to say anything about it, his eyes go blank and he changes the subject,” Ginny said with a smug smile.

“Mum seems to think it’s got something to do with Dad dying and we’re willing to let her go on thinking that’s what it is. By the way,” George asked with a raised eyebrow. “What _are_ we going to do with him when school lets out?”

“Let him heal of course. We’ll need him for next year’s teaching, same as Dean and a few others. If everything goes as planned, Dumbledore won’t be around and we can bring the class out of the shadows and actually make it into a real one.”

“Really? Who’re you going to use to replace Dumbledore as Headmaster that would be willing to let you actually make it into a real class?” Ginny asked as she got up off Harry’s lap and sat on the couch with Fred.

“Oh, I have an idea of who’d be perfect for the job, but I’ll wait, just in case I’m proven wrong,” Harry said with a sly wink. “You guys want to open up your presents?”

“Sure!” they said in unison as they jumped to their feet, eager to see what Harry had gotten them.

“We put yours under the tree with the others. We figured you were probably feeling low because of Mum’s restriction,” Ginny said as she pulled Harry along behind her as she headed towards the stairs.

“And we decided we couldn’t let you mope around the Manor to depress everyone else. Let’s go have some fun!” George said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, causing the others to laugh.

* * *End Flashback***

His holidays had gone by much better after that.

After Christmas, Michael had told Harry he’d found someone else and he couldn’t in good conscience keep sleeping with himif he was going to make it work. Harry hadn’t been fooled. He knew Michael was afraid of him since the dream, but he hadn’t been able to muster any anger at being dumped. It just made it simpler for him since there was only one person he really wanted to bed anyway.

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head back towards the window, thinking back to the event of the year.

After Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had joined the new squad that Umbridge had created to terrorize the school, the blonde had become insufferable, lording over everyone the fact that he was better than them.

Harry bit back a smile as he remembered the looks of frustration on Draco’s face when Harry had refused to bow down or cower to him. After the first time, Harry had begun to notice that the other teenager would go out of his way to fight with Harry, just so he could get a rise out of him. Sometimes, Harry had allowed him to win, but mostly, he’d enjoyed watching the blonde nearly hiss and spit in anger before stomping off for Merlin knew where.

Snape had assured him that Draco was still taking his potion and that he seemed to be getting more and more sexually frustrated. He wondered what had happened to his lover. Harry knew he’d had one, Crabbe and Goyle had told Luna, though Harry had refused to find out who it was. He didn’t want to know.

Only once had Draco attacked him, when he was alone...

***Flashback***

Harry looked into the mirror in front of him while he was washing his hands when he heard a noise behind him. He was surprised to see Draco smiling smugly at him from the doorway.

“All alone, _Potter_?” he drawled in amusement and Harry realized Draco had his wand in his hand.

“Unlike some, Malfoy, I don’t need an audience when I pee,” Harry murmured mockingly as he reached out to wipe his hands and saw the anger flit across Draco’s face.

“Always so high and mighty, aren’t you, _Potter_ ,” the blonde sneered as he looked Harry up and down before he sniffed in disdain.

“No, just stating a fact,” Harry asked in a bored tone, though he was anything but relaxed around an enraged Draco. “Was there something you wanted? Or are you just here to insult me, as usual?”

Draco snarled at him before he rushed him, shoving him into the wall by the last stall, his face inches for his. Harry had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss those wonderful lips that were tempting him. “By the time I’m done with you, _Potter_ , there won’t be anything anyone can do to help you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the threat. “If you’d wanted to do anything to me, you would’ve done it by now,” Harry drawled with a smirk.

It had been the wrong thing to say, apparently.

Draco’s knee came up at the same time as he pulled Harry’s upper body down, ramming his knee into Harry’s stomach. Harry gasped in surprise and fell back against the wall as he tried to breathe. Then Draco’s fist came down and connected with his jaw with enough force that Harry thought Draco might have dislocated it.

For a few seconds, Harry saw stars, even as Draco punched him again. “I’m going to teach you that you don’t mock a Malfoy,” Draco growled in anger as Harry fell to his hands and knees in shock.

Harry lost track of how long Draco beat him, he just knew that he hurt everywhere. What stopped him eventually were Professors McGonagall and Snape, who’d been draw by the noise. 

“Mr. Malfoy! What’s the meaning of this!” McGonagall demanded, shocked by the state Harry was in as he lay on the floor, bleeding from a cut lip and a broken nose. Surprisingly enough he hadn’t passed out during the assault. Not once had he retaliated against the blonde. He’d been too shocked that Draco would hit him at all to do so. “ _Fifty_ points from Slytherin for attacking another student.”

“ _What_!?” Draco said in outrage, glaring at the Head of Gryffindor House before turning to glare at Snape, who’d remained silent as he looked down at Harry, face carefully blank.

“And a week’s detention with me,” McGonagall said, her face stern.

“You can’t do that!” Draco snapped angrily.

“Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that Professor McGonagall can indeed assign detention when she feels like it, and since she is within her right, seeing as Mr. Potter is the only one injured here, I suggest you don’t _compound_ your punishment by further arguments. A further fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for daring to argue with a teacher. Now I suggest you take your presence _else_ where.”

Draco looked at Snape in shock. 

Harry could barely believe it himself. The man had just taken points from his own house! And at Draco’s expense! That was definitely a first... and, more than likely, never happen again.

By the time they’d done dressing Draco down, Harry had managed to struggle to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain in his ribs and knee. 

“Mr. Potter, are you alright?” McGonagall asked anxiously as she came closer to him, almost afraid to touch him less she cause him more pain.

“I’m alright, Professor,” Harry murmured around his swollen lip.

“Of course you are, Mr. Potter,” Snape drawled sarcastically. “I might as well follow you to the Hospital Wing in case you run into anyone else who wants to attack you.” With a jerk of his head, Snape waited for Harry to limp ahead of him. With a curt nod to McGonagall, he followed Harry out of the bathroom.

When the Potions master was sure they were alone, he gestured to the nearest empty classroom and closed the door behind Harry. He turned to look at Harry after casting strong Silencing and Locking charms. “What happened, my Lord?”

“I think we’re going to have to find a different outlet for Draco’s aggression,” Harry murmured, wincing in pain as he jerked slightly, a hand reaching out to lay against his bruised ribs.

“Shall I heal you?” Snape asked after a couple of minutes of silent observation.

“No, I think, just because McGonagall will check on my status in the Hospital Wing, I might as well let Madam Pomfrey heal me. What went wrong with Draco? I’ve never seen him so out of control as he was today.”

“It would appear that Draco has lost his... bed mate. His aggression was been building for a while now. What do you want me to do?” Snape asked with a slight frown.

“Suggest to him that he blow off some of his aggression in the Prefect’s bathroom,” Harry said after thinking of it for a few minutes. He didn’t think he could live through another beating like today. Draco was just lucky that Harry had plans for him, otherwise, the outcome might have been different.

“And if that doesn’t relieve his... tension?”

“Let me know and I’ll think of something else.”

“Very well, my Lord. We’d best get going to the Hospital Wing if we don’t want to arouse suspicions,” Snape said as he removed the charms and led the way out of the classroom after making sure no one was in the corridor.

***End Flashback***

Harry blinked in surprise as he realized Luna was standing over him, a hand on his shoulders. “What?”

“We’ve arrived at the train station and you’ve been gone in your thoughts long enough,” Luna said with a gentle smile. “It’s time to go home.”

“When are you coming over?” he asked her as he got up, grabbing his backpack from the top shelf.

“In a couple of weeks. Father wants to spend time with me since I spend so much time with you and the others,” she said with a shrug. 

“And you, Neville?” 

“I figure tomorrow morning or later tonight. It’ll give Gran time to get her things ready for the trip she booked a few weeks ago. She wanted to know if I wanted to go with her and her old cronies, but thanks to you, I have an excuse to bow out of the boring affair.”

Harry laughed as they walked down the hallway, his arm around Luna’s shoulders, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Draco was watching him with a funny look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Luna said as she saw the smile that came to Harry’s face and he knew she’d seen Draco lurking around. “He’s been walking back and forth repeatedly during the ride here. I’m surprise you don’t have any burn marks on you yet. The Wrackspurts must have been busy laying eggs in his head.”

Harry’s smile grew as he noticed the confused look on Neville’s face. “I’m sure they’ll figure out quickly enough that there are other places for them to lay their eggs than people’s head, Luna love.” 

“It doesn’t help when old dogs won’t leave them alone to find another home,” Luna said with a frown.

Old dogs? “Are you sure?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Who was the old dogs?

“Quite.”

“You two are the weirdest people I know,” Neville murmured, shaking his head as he gave up trying to figure out what they were talking about.

“Don’t worry, Neville. You’ll get used to it and will actually begin to understand us,” Harry teased playfully.

“Oh, yippy, something to look forward to,” Neville grumbled good-naturedly making Harry and Luna laugh.

Out on the platform, Harry was forcefully reminded that he didn’t really have anyone for him like everyone did. He didn’t understand why it was hitting him as hard as it was this year. It was the same as every other year, so why did it bother him so much?

He watched as Luna skipped over to her father, smiling up at him lovingly, hugging him tightly, watched as her father returned the hug, leaning down to speak in her ear. She turned and waved to Harry, who forced a smile for her benefit and waved back, before she took her father’s hand and they walked away.

Even Neville’s grandmother was there to greet him. She wasn’t as affectionate in her greeting as Mr. Lovegood had been in his, but you could still tell that she loved Neville.

With a sigh, Harry turned to walk towards the Floo to go home.

He was surprised when someone grabbed his hand and began dragging him back. “We’ve got trouble, Harry,” Ginny murmured when he looked back at her with a scathing remark on his lips. 

“What kind?” he asked with a frown. He hadn’t expected to see her this summer.

“Dumbledore’s talking to Mum. He put it into her head that you’re all alone this year and wants you to come live at the Burrow,” Ginny whispered urgently as they neared Mrs. Weasley and, sure enough, there was Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling in that annoying way. Luna’s comment suddenly made sense. Old dogs, indeed.

“What’s going on, Professor? Mrs. Weasley?”

“Harry, dear, remember? It’s Molly. We shouldn’t stand on ceremony when you’re family,” Mrs. Weasley chided gently, reaching out to brush at the non-existent lint on Harry’s jacket.

“Molly has agreed that you shouldn’t be by yourself,” Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his spectacles. “You are, after all, still a child.”

“And _I_ told you that I would be living in my home as I’ve been doing since I got my emancipation papers in second year. Honestly, Professor, do you interfere in _all_ you’re student’s lives?” Harry scoffed, smiling slightly despite the anger rising in him at the interfering old bastard.

“That was before you were in danger,” Dumbledore murmured forcefully. “With Voldemort attacking all the time, it would be better if you had someone who can protect you.”

“Ron has even agreed to share his room with you,” Molly said in her enthusiasm, completely missing the tension that was mounting between Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry prayed for patience. “I’m going home, now. Ginny’s more than welcome to come visit me, but I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I’m not going to live with you.” He ignored the hurt look on her face.

“I’m afraid I have to insist,” Dumbledore said, a hint of steel in his voice that told Harry he was going to have his way in this whether Harry liked it or not.

Harry allowed his anger and impatience to show now. He’d had enough! He was tired and wanted to go home and visit with his godson. “This is how it’s going to go and I don’t want to hear otherwise.” Harry said in a hard tone. “I’m not going to live with Mrs. Weasley. Every time I’m anywhere near her home or around Ronald Weasley, I get injured. If you think _that_ is being safer than in my own home where, by the way, _you_ can’t even find me, then you’re dreaming. I’m warning you now, Professor, if you can’t stop interfering in my life and trying to control everything I do, I’ll have to file harassment charges against you. Now, good day!”

“Is there a problem here?” Remus asked as he came up behind Harry and Ginny.

“Ah, Remus!!” Dumbledore said with a huge smile, probably thinking he had an ally in the werewolf. “We were just telling Harry that he would be safer with Molly and her family this summer.”

“I hate to disagree, Albus, but he’ll be safer at home.”

Harry felt like laughing and cheering as he saw the anger that flashed in Dumbledore’s eyes. “How can he be safer all alone?” Molly asked in exasperation.

“But he’s not alone. He’s living with me and my mate.”

This time it took everything in Harry not to laugh as he watched the stunned look cross both Dumbledore and Molly’s faces. “You’re mate?” Molly asked in surprise. 

“Yes. Harry’s been living with us since last summer. Is there a problem with that?” Remus asked mildly, an eyebrow raised, waiting for them to make a comment.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me that you were residing with Remus?” Dumbledore asked instead and after a few minutes of silence. 

Probably trying to find a way around my living with a werewolf and his mate, Harry thought to himself. He’d been calming down since Remus showed up to help him out, but he felt it flare out again as he felt a forceful push against his mental shield.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said angrily, his eyes flashing. “I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to enter my mind without my permission. This is the fifth time this year that you’ve done it and I have _never_ been asked if it was alright. Now kindly stay out of my _head_.” This time, he pushed back, driving into the old man’s head as if he were driving a knife into it. He saw Dumbledore flinch at the sudden attack, unprepared for it. “And as for not telling you, that’s easy. It’s none of your business. Mrs. Weasley, I hope you’ll allow Ginny to visit this summer. Remus, I’m ready to go home.”

With a nod to everyone, Remus led Harry away from the group, who’d been attracting attention with their discussion. 

As they were waiting for their turn at the Floo network, Harry felt his hand taken and knew it was Ginny again. “Think they can get me to agree if they allow you to come with me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked back at her.

“Yeah, but I figure I’ll take what I can get to get away from Mum,” Ginny murmured as she laid her head against Harry’s shoulder. “Mum doesn’t like to let go. I remember Bill and Charlie having the same problem before they moved out. The next ones to get smothered is going to be Fred and George.”

“That’s going to be hard, considering they’ve already moved out.”

Ginny looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Before they left, the twins wanted to know if they could use the building I own in Diagon Alley. Since it had suitable living accommodations above it, they figured it’d be perfect for their business and living accommodations. I agreed. They said they’d grab their things when your mother came here to pick you and Ron up,” Harry murmured in amusement.

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around Harry’s shoulders. “And since there’s already a Portal in the home, they can come over to the Manor whenever they want and still run their business. Are you funding their research?”

“Of course, they are a part of my family, and we both know that I’d do anything for family,” Harry said as he put an arm around her waist, hugging her close.

“Can I move in with you?”

“Sure. You know you always have a home with me for as long as you want.”

“Alright, then, I’ll go home and discreetly pack the things I want to take with me, though most of it is already at the Manor, and tonight when everyone’s asleep, I’ll come over through the Portal. After this, you’ll be able to shut that one down for good,” Ginny said with a thoughtful frown.

“I realize that. Go, I’ll see you tonight or in the morning.” Harry kissed her on the lips, in case Dumbledore was watching. With a smile, Ginny waved to him and Remus as she went back to her mother.

* * *

“Harry! You’re home!” Sirius exclaimed happily, holding Dylan by a hand as the toddler grinned, walking wobbly beside his father. “What took you so long?”

“Dumbledore was trying to interfere again,” Harry said as he smiled down at the teetering child. “You’re walking!” Harry said encouragingly, as he held out his hands. With a proud smile, Dylan went willingly to Harry, who swung him up into the air, making him giggle happily.

“You’re spoiling him,” Sirius said with a laugh.

“Good. That’s my job, right?” Harry asked Dylan, who gave a jerky nod of agreement before he began chewing on his own finger, slobbering all over himself.

“Here, chew on this instead, silly boy,” Sirius said gently as he pulled Dylan’s finger out of his mouth and handed him a teething ring. With an exasperated sigh, Dylan accepted it, shoving it into his mouth, chewing contentedly. “Now, how’s Dumbledore interfering this time?”

“He tried to force Harry into going to live at the Burrow,” Remus said as he un-shrunk Harry’s trunk. A house-elf appeared and vanished with it as soon as Remus was done.

“Why?”

“Because he figures that way he can keep tabs on what I do,” Harry murmured with a tired sigh. “Let’s go sit in the living room where I know Dylan’s toys are,” Harry said as he tickled the little boy, who laughed and pushed back against Harry’s hand, dropping his teething ring in the process. Harry bent down and picked it up before leading the way to the living room.

When they got there, he put Dylan down amongst his toys, though the child fussed at leaving his favourite spot, and sat down in the chair with another tired sigh. “Where’s Catherine?”

“Masaryk sent her a note requesting her presence. She said she’d be back in a little,” Sirius said with a shrug as he kept an eye on Dylan, making sure the little boy was staying put. “So then it was a good thing Remus decided to meet you at the train station.”

Remus nodded as he stretched out his legs, crossing them at his ankles. “When are the others coming over?”

”The twins should be here later. They were busy moving their things from the Burrow to the apartment,” Harry said as he rubbed at his eyes, realizing his lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

“Probably taking advantage of the fact that no one’s there to stop them,” Sirius said with a shake of his head.

“More than likely, though I doubt life at the Burrow’s going to be easy once she realizes that she can’t hold on to her children like she obviously wanted to do. Anyway, Ginny said she’ll be here sometime tonight, though she’s not sure when. She’s moving in here for good and Neville should be here later today or tomorrow morning.”

“What about Luna?” Remus asked, watching Harry with a worried frown.

“She thinks that she’ll be allowed to come over in a couple of weeks. Her father wanted to spend time with her,” Harry said with a shrug as he slouched down in his chair, laying his head back on the cushion behind him, smiling when Dylan abandoned his toys with an impatient sigh and crawled over to Harry.

He watched as the little boy got a determined look on his face when he got closer to Harry’s legs, grabbing hold of the pant leg in front of him and trying hard to pull himself up on it. He smiled when, after a few tries, Dylan screamed in frustration and slapped Harry’s leg. “Up!” he demanded, glaring up at Harry.

“Already getting that tone, huh?” Harry asked with a chuckle as he dragged the little boy onto his lap. He was amused when Dylan snuggled against him and began chewing on his fingers again. He smiled when Sirius handed him a bottle. 

“He didn’t want to go down for his nap before, probably worried he’d miss you or something,” his godfather explained with a shrug when Harry looked at him, putting the bottle close enough for Dylan to pull it closer to his mouth.

Harry listened to Remus and Sirius talk softly as he watched Dylan’s eyes get heavy, though he fought against going to sleep. Within a few minutes, the boy was asleep, not long after that, so was Harry.


	18. 18. Draco's Choice

Beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 18 – Draco’s Choice

Draco watched as Potter left his compartment and threw an arm around Luna’s shoulders. He knew she was just like a sister to the ebony haired boy, but it didn’t stop his jealous streak from kicking in. He’d watched as Potter sat lost in thoughts during the train ride, the look on his face telling Draco the other’s thoughts were conflicting ones...

That day in the bathroom, when he’d beaten Potter up, he’d been so smug, making fun of Draco with that superior air he sometimes got. Draco had been so infuriated that he’d simply lost it. He’d wanted something else but he hadn’t thought Potter would agree, so he’d taken his frustration out on him instead. After he’d left the bathroom and calmed down, he’d been glad Snape and McGonagall had stopped him. He could’ve killed Potter, and that was _definitely_ not what he wanted to do.

But how did one go about telling their nemesis that he really wanted them to fuck him into a mattress without coming out sounding like a stalker or something?

Afterwards, he’d been very careful not to get to that point again.

After each one of their fights after that day, he would go up to the Prefect’s bathroom – something Snape had suggested... along with a few choice words about getting rid of some of his frustration – and taken care of the tension he was feeling. 

He’d been surprised that it had helped. Since Blaise had secretly started seeing that Weasley chit, he’d told Draco that he’d have to find someone else to help him relieve his tension. He’d been shocked to find out about them, and equally shocked when Potter had smiled at the girl when he’d caught them making out in a deserted hallway.

Just what was behind Potter’s and the Weasley girl’s relationship?

He didn’t really care anymore. He just wanted Potter...

And that confused him. _Why_ did he want Potter? And _why_ was he willing to bottom for Potter when he wouldn’t even do it for Blaise?

Leaving the train with a frustrated sigh, Draco went in search of his parents. He found them quickly, seeing as they stood out from the rest of the mass on the platform. Beside them were his things, ready for transport. “Ready?” Lucius asked, his face set in a cold mask. Draco wasn’t fooled. He knew his father was happy to see him, but they had an image to uphold in public and Draco knew it.

“Yes, Father.”

With a nod, Lucius shrunk the trunks and pocketed them before taking hold of Draco’s arm. Within seconds, they were standing in the Malfoy Manor foyer. Only then did Lucius embrace Draco, welcoming him home.

Draco smiled, returning the embrace. 

“Aw, isn’t this sweet?” Bellatrix cooed mockingly, causing them to stiffen in anger.

“Take your things to your room,” Lucius murmured as he handed Draco his trunks.

With a glare at Bellatrix, Draco headed upstairs, where he wanted to be anyway, leaving his parents to deal with his demented aunt. How he hated her.

When he got to his room, he didn’t take any chances, in case Bellatrix followed him, which she had done once during the Christmas holidays. He’d been completely revolted with the way she’d kept looking at him. Like he was a piece of meat she wanted to eat or something. 

During the holidays, his father had taken him to see the Dark Lord, which Draco had been hard pressed not to run screaming from the... man’s – and he used the term loosely – presence. He’d leered at Draco, making him feel like the other had been undressing him with his eyes. He still shuddered in disgust when remembering that day.

Voldemort had wanted Draco to take the Dark Mark and Draco had wracked his brain to think of a reason why he couldn’t. Something… a fragment of a dream told him he had to find a way to stall the Dark Lord, to think of something so he couldn’t get Marked. He’d finally settled on the fact that Dumbledore had been checking random students for the Dark Mark. Voldemort had been angry at being denied, but had agreed that he’d wait until Draco was out of school before he Marked him.

Putting his trunks down on the floor, he un-shrunk them and walked into his bathroom, confident that the house-elves would have his things put away by the time he was done. He needed to relax and baths helped.

Just in case his aunt had found a way to break through his Locking charm, he threw one on the bathroom door. When he was sure he was safe, he flicked his wand at the taps and he stripped his clothes, sighing contentedly as he sat down on the bench to wait for the tub to fill.

Within minutes, he was lounging in the water, allowing the warm water to relax his tense muscles.

He thought back to how Harry had been this year. He’d been surprised when he didn’t get the usual rise out of the ebony haired teen. He’d been calm, collected... and a little mocking. 

Like he’d known just what he did to Draco...

Draco knew what he wanted Harry to do to him, but he hadn’t wanted to open himself up to ridicule, so he’d stayed quiet and taken care of the sexual tension he felt the only way he knew how. 

Like now. 

Just thinking of those dark locks, the green eyes, that sexy mouth... Draco could feel his body react to his thoughts, which was made even worse as he thought back to that dream he’d had before school had started.

Since then, he’d had lots of dreams of Harry doing things to him, playing his body like a harp.

Draco hissed in slight pain as his hand brushed against his erection, making his body jerk in pleasure.

Making sure he was close to the lip running along the edge of his tub, Draco closed his eyes, thinking back to that dream, of Harry’s fingers wrapping around his length as they rubbed against each other. He remembered begging Harry to take him, to fuck him hard, but Harry hadn’t.

He wrapped his fingers around his arousal, pretending they were Harry’s. Opening his legs, he used his other hand to play with his balls, gently rubbing or tugging as he groaned in pleasure. He moved his hand lower, a finger playing with his opening before slowly pushing a finger inside, and he gasped at the pleasure that simple motion gave him. 

Wanting to feel more, he pushed himself into a slightly reclining position before returning to what he’d been doing, sliding two fingers inside himself. He bit his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure, not wanting to attract the house-elves’ attention to what he was doing.

He began to move both hands at the same time, wanting more. He moved his fingers around until he hit his prostate, chocking back a cry of pleasure and feeling his cock jump in pleasure.

Fuck, but he wanted Harry right now, wanted him to pound his length against his prostate like he was doing to it with his fingers. Just the thought of Harry doing it had him squeezing his length as he moved his hand back and forth and moving his fingers a little bit faster.

When he finally spurt his cum in the water, he lay there, panting in exhaustion, and even thought he’d just pleasured himself, it still left him wanting more... as always.

* * *

“My Lord, I’m afraid I have some rather disturbing news,” Lucius said as he walked into Harry’s office the next morning, seeing Harry standing at the open window, looking at his owl flying freely outside.

“How so?”

“Bellatrix let slip last night that the Dark Lord has ordered her to... _train_ ,” Lucius said, his lips curling in distaste at the word, “Draco. He wants to use his body until he can be given the Dark Mark.”

Harry went very still at that before looking up at the blonde. “When is she supposed to start?”

“Tonight.”

**

This was _not_ good. This could ruin all his plans for Draco… Suddenly, Harry made a decision about when to put his plans concerning Draco into action. It was sooner than he’d wanted, but it couldn’t be helped. “This is what you’re going to do. I want you to take a couple of our heaviest guards with you. Have them tie her down, make sure she doesn’t have anything on her to help her get free.” Harry walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. “Give her this. All of it,” he said, holding out one of three phials, the black one.

“What is it?” Lucius asked as he took it from Harry.

“A concentrated version of Veritaserum. She won’t be able to resist answering any questions you have.”

“And what questions am I to ask her, my Lord?”

Harry could see the anticipation in Lucius’ eyes and could tell that the man was more than willing to use this on the wretched woman. “First, you’re going to get confirmation on her orders towards Draco. Then I want you to ask her if she’s got anything of _his_ in her possession. I’m thinking it’ll be in her Vault at Gringotts.”

“And if she does?”

“Then you give her this one,” Harry said, holding up the second phial, the light blue one. “This is a heavy controlling potion with a slight poisoning effect. It’ll last exactly twenty-four hours. Have Narcissa take her to Gringotts so she can retrieve whatever she has that belongs to You-Know-Who. Once she’s back at the Manor, give her this one.” Harry held out a third phial, a white one. “This one neutralizes the poison and makes her compliant. You’re to take her to Potter Manor and put her in one of the heavily Shielded and Warded cells. I’m going to need her for something and I don’t want her harmed.”

Harry smiled at the disappointed look in Lucius’ eyes.

“Don’t worry, she’ll get what’s coming to her, but it won’t be by your hand. Remember, Lucius. I want her unharmed.” 

Lucius hesitated for a few seconds before he nodded curtly. “Very well, my Lord.”

“Now, next week I’ll need both you and Narcissa at Potter Manor. There’s something I’m going to need to discuss with both of you and it won’t be discussed until then,” he added when Lucius opened his mouth. It closed quickly at the warning look on Harry’s face.

“Very well, my Lord. I’ll report as soon as I have any news,” Lucius said with a bow, pocketing the phials.

“Good. When you give that to Bellatrix, make sure Draco can’t walk in on you. Give him a Sleeping draught if you have to. I don’t want him to know what’s happening yet.”

“Of course.”

* * *

A few days later, Harry was at Potter Manor, overseeing the result of some construction he’d ordered done during the Christmas holidays. His guards had done a good job of constructing the dais which would hold the bed. This would be where he hoped his own Marriage contract would be consummated, though the bed had yet to be added.

He also wanted to make sure everyone of his followers knew who his chosen mate was and be respectful towards him.

“I want you to bring Draco to me tomorrow after lunch. It’s time he made a choice on which side he’s going to be,” Harry murmured as he turned to face the Malfoys.

“What if he doesn’t want to join with you, My Lord?” 

Harry looked down at Lucius as the man bowed in greeting. Only now did he realize how much he loved seeing this proud man bow down to him, though he was careful not to let him see it. Behind him, Narcissa also bowed before looking up at him, waiting to hear what would happen to her only child. 

After this he was going to have to get rid of their Dark Mark or lose them to Voldemort once the murderous serpent realized they’d betrayed him to Harry. And since he wanted Draco by his side, having his parents killed was _not_ the way to do it.

He’d have to do it soon, too.

“Then I guess your wife will have to provide you with a better heir because I cannot allow Draco to join against me. He’ll simply have to make the right decision,” he murmured and smiled secretly as he saw them tense at his decision. “But I don’t think I’ll have any problems convincing him otherwise. Did you bring his present?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Narcissa murmured, moving closer to her husband. 

“And did you get what I asked for from her vault at Gringotts?”

“Yes, My Lord. They were exactly where you said they’d be. We have them in Miss. Weasley’s lab,” Narcissa said, smiling in pleasure at having accomplished a task her Lord had assigned her. “We also found the sword of Gryffindor as well.”

“Very good, Narcissa, tell Ginny to see if she can take his dark magic out of them, and that if she can’t, to destroy them, use the sword to do it. Bring me Draco tomorrow, Lucius,” Harry said, eyes hard as he looked down at them. “Do _not_ fail me or I’ll make sure Draco pays for your mistake.” He wouldn’t do that to Draco, but Lucius didn’t know that. “And after the ceremony, I want you to make sure the right paperwork is filed but don’t tell anyone about it. I don’t want You-Know-Who to find out too soon about this.”

The blonde head dipped before he left the room.

“Please, My Lord,” Narcissa pleaded after hesitating for a couple of seconds, looking at Harry with imploring eyes. “Don’t be too hard on Draco if he rejects you. It’ll only show how much we failed as parents if he refuses your offer.”

“Leave,” he growled in annoyance, glaring at her until she was gone before he sighed warily. He hated the way she grovelled. She hadn’t had many occasions to do so, but dignified women should never do that, it didn’t suit them.

“Knowing Draco like I do, my Lord,” a voice said from his left, “and knowing what he did in the Prefect’s bathroom after his encounters with you, I don’t doubt he’ll join you.”

“Severus,” he murmured as he turned to look at the man in the shadows. “It’s good that you’ve kept tabs on him for me. I was beginning to wonder if I was affecting him at all.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Snape said, bowing low for a few seconds. “By the time he’s brought here, I’m sure he’ll be eager for you.”

“Good. I need him ready for my… personal gift,” Harry said with a glint in his eyes. 

“Very well, my Lord. Should I restrain him from his… extracurricular activities tonight?” Snape asked, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of watching his godson wank over his Lord again, like he had for the last few months. He hadn’t relished it, but since Harry had ordered him to keep an eye on Draco, he’d had to witness quite a few... incidents.

“Yes. Make sure he sleeps instead. This will build up the… anticipation.” 

Snape frowned as he saw the look on his Lord’s face. He couldn’t wait for this to be over with, since it would mean he wouldn’t have to watch over his godson anymore. It would be his Lord’s job.

“How is your breeder?” Harry asked, startling Snape from his thoughts.

“Heavy with child. It shouldn’t be much longer before he is born, my Lord, then I won’t have to look at her again.” He wanted his own mate, but even Remus had to keep his line going. He allowed them to remain together as long as they had at least two off-springs apiece, or in his and Remus’ case, one child each.

“Unless she gives birth to a healthy child, you _might_ have to bed her once more,” Harry told him with an eyebrow raised as a reminder, his tone dangerous. “It’s the price you and your mate are paying to remain together. Or had you forgotten my order?”

“No, my Lord. I remember your edict,” he murmured quickly, resisting the urge to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Harry knew what he was thinking and pointed at the floor before him. This time Snape didn’t fight the urge, but dropped willingly to his knees beside Harry, head bowed. “Forgive me, my Lord,” he whispered softly. “I meant no disrespect.”

Harry ran his fingers through the black hair, before tangling them behind his head and pulling Snape’s head back roughly. “You know the punishment for disobeying me,” Harry hissed, his other hand gesturing towards the corner.

Snape’s eyes grew wide as he watched the dark corner light up and saw a figure writhing against the wall, blood still seeping from the lashes on his back and down his legs to join the blood seeping from his backside as a guard pushed into him, grunting his pleasure. They weren’t really in the same room as them, being only a magical projection of something going on in another room, but it didn’t lessen the impact of his warning.

“Or would you rather be given to the cats?”

Snape’s eyes flew back to him. “Forgive me, my Lord. I won’t fail you. If the child isn’t healthy and after an appropriate amount of time, I’ll make sure she’s with child again.”

“See that you do, Severus. I’ll be checking to make sure. I already know that Remus has someone pregnant with twins, though that was his own choice, not mine. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Snape whispered, eyes wide in fear.

“And how is Dumbledore?” he asked, caressing Snape’s face, eyes still hard.

“He did exactly as you said he would. The curse on the ring he destroyed is killing him,” Snape told him, barely keeping himself from babbling his answer. He hadn’t had many occasions for his Lord to be angry with him, and now he remembered why. 

Harry knew Snape was waiting for a sign of forgiveness, but decided to let him sweat a little more, confident that the Potions master would do his duty. “How long?”

“Three weeks. He thinks the potion I gave him will keep the curse from killing him, but it’ll speed it up.”

“Very good, my loyal servant,” Harry purred as he leaned down and kissed Snape’s forehead in forgiveness and he felt Snape relax immediately, the pain melting away with the forgiveness. He watched as Snape rose shakily to his feet and hid a smile, knowing his Potions master a little more than he had back in first year. Yes, he was glad now that Lucius had tried to recruit this man, if not his methods. “Now, I know school’s out, but you’re usually still at the school for a few days more, so I want you to return to the school before you’re missed.”

“My Lord,” Snape said, bowing deeply, casting one last look at the man being punished before leaving with a swirl of his robes.

* * *

The next day, Draco wondered where he was and why his father had brought him here. Frowning, he looked around at the dark room, looking to see if there was a door or a window anywhere. “Hello Draco,” he heard from behind him, making him whirl around to face… Harry Potter?

“Where am I, _Potter_?” he spat demandingly, trying to hide the feelings of excitement going through his body at the sight of his school nemesis. The one he wanted to do more to than fight with.

Harry smiled as he walked around him. Draco watched him warily, wondering what was up. The look Harry was giving him was almost… predatory, like he wanted to pounce on Draco and fuck him right there. He blinked, wondering where that thought had come for. There was no way Potter would want to touch him except to beat him up as payback.

“Ah, Draco, you have much to learn,” Harry purred softly and led the way out of the room. “Come and listen to what I’m doing here.”

Draco followed, feeling like he was in a dream, a look of awe and horror fighting for dominance as he listened to the fifteen year old teen describe what he was doing. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off of Harry’s body, which was clad only in skin tight leather pants that dipped into Dragon hide boots. They seemed to be moulded to his body. Never had he thought to see Harry dressed so… alluringly.

“You see, Draco, I’ve learned something from the mistakes Tom’s made over the years. Both before his… disappearance and since his return,” Harry said his tone matter-of-fact as he walked calmly down the corridor they were currently in. Draco had no idea where he was, except that it was extravagant, richly decorated and open. Along the wall were half naked men and women with beautiful masks covering their faces, though it almost looked like the masks had been painted on their faces and their hair was all the same color.

“Where Tom relies on pain, fear and his Dark Mark to control his followers, I’ve perfected the method and don’t really use fear. I have more control over my followers. They would gladly die if I asked them to. They’re tied to me more completely than ever the Death Eaters were tied to Tom,” Harry continued softly.

“How so?” Draco asked, unable to stop himself from asking, realizing now who Harry was talking about.

_Voldemort._

“I tie their minds and hearts to me. This way I can use some of their magic, combining it with mine. Come, I’ll show you something else,” Harry murmured before he opened the doors in front of them. Draco was surprised to see an extremely large room filled with men, women and children of all ages.

Draco gasped as he took in the sheer numbers. Some of the women were in various stages of pregnancy while they took care of other children with the help of quite a few house-elves and older men. “Where did they come from? Who are they?”

Harry smirked in amusement as he surveyed the way people bowed to him. “They are the unwanted or the orphaned, people from around Britain and France, whether they’re witches, wizards or muggles, though most of these women are witches and all the men are wizards. The muggle women are brought to my home for breeding purposes. Do you know why?” he asked turning to look at Draco.

Draco was horrified by what was going through his mind. Harry couldn’t be using muggles! That would make most of the children… half-breeds! Then he realized why Harry had done this. “To build up numbers,” he whispered numbly. It made so much sense, it was scary. Especially since the numbers of purebloods wasn’t what it had once been. Draco’s father had known that they were fighting a losing battle when it came to Voldemort’s plans, but he’d followed the sick tyrant anyway. He hadn’t had a choice.

Harry smiled as he surveyed the people around the room. “The muggle women’s babies are used to replace the Muggleborn children as they’re born for the most part, but yes, some are used to add fresh blood to the Wizarding world. But once those children reach maturity, my army of loyal followers will help me take over with very little or no bloodshed. Which is why I’m approaching you.”

“Me?” Draco asked in surprise, eyes snapping to Harry’s.

“You’ll bring me the Slytherins who would’ve otherwise gone to Tom. With enough followers already of or close to being of age, I can finally get rid of Tom _and_ Dumbledore. With them gone, everyone will bow to me as their Saviour without ever realizing what my plans are.”

“What makes you thing I want to join you, _Potter_?” Draco sneered, though if he was honest with himself, he knew he wanted to say yes and hope he could get a better position than just being a servant like these people.

“Those who don’t join me must die, Draco,” Harry murmured mockingly as he walked out of the room and without realizing what he was doing, Draco followed him into a new room where a bed lay in the middle of the room, ready to be used. Draco’s eyes were irresistibly drawn to it, his mind going blank with need. “You have to choose, my Dragon,” Harry purred from behind him, making him shiver in pleasure.

He so wanted what Harry was offering… but was it a trick? Harry couldn’t possibly know of the fantasies he had about him. “What happens if I change my mind after I’ve joined you?” Draco asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

Harry smiled and turned to face the nearest guard that Draco hadn’t even noticed standing beside the door, caressing his chest lovingly, and Draco felt a stab of jealousy pierce him as he watched the guard come to attention – if that was possible – under Harry’s touch. “Show my new recruit what happens when you try to go against me,” he ordered softly before stepping away. “Attack me.”

The guard took out his wand without hesitation. “ _Cruc-_ ” he began before he fell to his knees, writhing in agony, screaming. Harry smiled maliciously before he bent down and ran his fingers through the guard’s hair. The man jerked a couple more times before going still. “Forgive me, Master,” he pleaded, forcing his body to roll over onto his hands and knees, pressing his forehead to the floor.

“Shh,” Harry said with a smile on his face. “You’re forgiven. Rise and take your post again.”

Picking up his wand, the guard whimpered as he kissed Harry’s boot before rising to his feet and taking his place again. Harry turned back to Draco, his smile widening as he saw the realization that there would be no escape if he decided to join his ranks. “Any more questions?”

Draco shook his head, unable to make his mouth work.

“Your answer?” Harry purred as he circled Draco again.

Despite his growing horror, Draco could feel his body respond to the purr. He wanted so much to join Harry, hoping it would mean he could fulfill his fantasy of finally bedding with him. “What would be my position in your ranks?”

Harry smiled, knowing he had him. Harry held out a goblet to him, which Draco took, a little hesitantly. “Drink. Before we discuss that, there’s something you must do first. You must get your familial obligations out of the way.”

Draco looked at him in confusion and took a sip from the full goblet. Harry pointed to his right where someone with a dark hood waited on all fours. He didn’t know who she was and he couldn’t believe Harry would expect this of him. 

“This will be your only chance. Once you’re mine, there will be no others.”

“I don’t need to,” Draco said, turning his back on the woman. “I know there’s other ways of getting children without bedding a woman.”

Harry moved closer to Draco, a pleased look in his eyes. “Then finish your drink, Draco,” he murmured huskily and watched as Draco drained the goblet and handed it back to Harry. Without saying a word, Harry took his hand and led the way to the bed, lying down provocatively. “Remove my boots, my Dragon and let’s talk about what position I want you in,” he purred seductively.

Draco’s breathing sped up as he registered what Harry had said before he moved closer to Harry and proceeded to pull the boots off.

“Undress for me... slowly.”

Draco smiled slightly as he proceeded to take each item of clothing off as slow as he could, giving Harry a show. When he was gloriously naked in front of him, Draco proceeded to crawl onto the bed, eyes dark with pleasure as he moved closer to Harry. 

Harry allowed him to claim his mouth and Draco moaned, rubbing up against Harry’s pants, but after the initial touch, Harry held his hips still. Whimpering at the restriction, Draco deepened the kiss, letting Harry know he wanted more.

When Harry pulled back, they were both panting hard. Draco could see Harry wasn’t unaffected by him. The bulge in his pants was unmistakable. “Here,” Harry murmured, holding out another goblet. “Drink.”

Draco took it from him and downed it without hesitation as he watched Harry get off the bed and peeled his pants off. Draco’s eyes locked on his thick hardness, licking his lips in anticipation and a little apprehension. Harry knew he was bigger than Draco had anticipated. Harry smiled seductively when Draco threw the goblet away and crawled over to him, still wanting what was offered.

Before he could do more than touch Harry’s skin, however, Harry stopped him, latching onto Draco’s mouth in a hungry kiss. First he had to get his chosen in a state beyond thought, though Harry doubted it would take long. He’d seen Draco’s slowly building length, telling him Draco was more than ready to be claimed by him, but he had to take it slow and let the tension build up so that the Binding ritual would be strong and true.

Leaning forward, Harry forced Draco backwards until he was laying on his back with Harry pressing down on him. When he pulled back from the kiss, he looked into Draco’s eyes to see just how much effect the potion had on the blonde. He had to time it right if it was to progress at the correct pace, after all.

The stormy grey eyes that stared back at him told him it wasn’t yet time to take Draco so leaning down again, he proceeded to worship Draco’s body, slowly making his way down that perfect pale body of his. He paused frequently, every time Draco’s breath hitched or his body twitched, sucking, licking and nipping the sensitive areas until Draco was begging for Harry to end the torment.

By the time he reached Draco’s hard and weeping length, Harry was panting just as hard as Draco, his own body demanding he put an end to what he was doing, but he knew he couldn’t... not just yet, anyway.

Looking into Draco’s eyes again, he smiled briefly before his tongue darted out and licked the tip of Draco’s cock, making the teen’s breath catch in his throat as he arched up in pleasure. “Fuck!” Draco gasped out, eyes wide and glazed as Harry did it again before crawling up to kiss him deeply, knowing Draco was disappointed that Harry hadn’t taken his length into his mouth, but from the look in Draco’s eyes, Harry knew the blonde teen was ready for the next stage of the ritual.

“Turn around for me, Draco,” he purred, smiling as he saw Draco shiver pleasantly. “Let me prepare you for me.”

Beyond thought, now, Draco did as Harry said, pushing his backside against Harry’s erection and grinding down on the hardness, moaning in pleasure. Harry grabbed hold of his hips, hissing his pleasure at the contact.

Forcing himself to pull away from the contact, Harry ran a hand over the soft skin before him. He knew from what Snape had told him that Draco hadn’t let anyone touch him in this way... that he would be Draco’s first… his only.

Reaching to his right, he dipped his fingers in the jar held there by one of his slaves. He smiled as he turned back to his new recruit and pushed a finger inside Draco’s body with exquisite slowness. He heard the blond hiss at the burn as he stretched him, but he didn’t pull away, if anything, the blonde pushed back onto the digit in wonton abandon.

“That’s it,” Harry encouraged softly as he pushed a second finger in, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Draco’s tightness clamping down around him. He laughed huskily as he bent down and kissed the back in front of him, enjoying the mewling sounds coming from Draco, enjoyed the way he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Harry’s fingers.

Harry nodded to another of his slaves and the goblet was held out to Draco again. “Drink,” he whispered in Draco’s ear as he slid a third finger in and angled them to brush against his prostate.

He laughed as Draco jerked in pleasure and slight pain before the goblet was taken and drained again. “Good boy,” he murmured, his eyes gleaming in anticipation as he allowed Draco to keep moving against his fingers. The longer he waited to claim his mate, the better it would be. Draco would _never_ leave him or allow anyone to hurt him. He would bear him several children in the womb Severus’ potions had created over the year and would keep giving him for the next six months. And the nice thing was, the potions would make the womb a part of Draco's body.

And Draco would die to protect his children no matter what.

The potion Draco was drinking now insured that his body would be his and his alone. It was perfect.

Just three more doses and Draco would be his forever. He’d be able to begin the binding that would insure they were together forever. In this mixture, there was none of the controlling potion… that would be given to him later, once the binding was complete. He would be given the same one he gave to the others, simply because he wanted Draco to think for himself, but still be loyal to him, just like the twins, Ginny, Luna, Remus, Sirius and Catherine. His family didn’t require the tight bonds of the stronger potion. They were with him mostly because they wanted to be.

He watched Draco’s body language, waiting for the perfect time to give him his next dosage. He smiled as he felt Draco’s muscles tighten around his fingers before he pulled his fingers out. His smile widened as Draco whimpered at the loss which turned into a gasp of surprise when Harry slipped a cock ring to the base of his erection, essentially cutting off any orgasm he would’ve had.

“Harry?” he gasped, looking back with a questioning look, eyes glazed with passion.

Harry pushed his fingers back into the willing body, watching in satisfaction as Draco’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure. “I don’t want you to come too soon,” he purred in Draco’s ear, laughing when Draco moaned and began pushing on his fingers again. “That’s it,” he encouraged as he shoved his fingers hard against Draco’s prostate, making him scream in pleasure. “Ride hard.”

Around the room, he could hear his inner circle, his followers and guards shift, affected by what they were watching, even as Draco mindlessly did as Harry wanted. When he felt the muscles contract again, he nodded to the man beside him again.

“Just a little longer, my pet,” Harry murmured as the goblet was held out to Draco again. Harry felt satisfaction fill him when Draco took it without being prompted, draining it instantly. 

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco, reaching out for more lube, coating himself while Draco raised his ass higher into the air in blatant invitation, begging for more. “Are you ready for me, my pet?” Harry asked before biting his shoulder, hard enough to mark but not break the skin, making Draco cry out in pleasure and pain.

“Please,” he begged, wriggling his hips. “Fill me.”

Harry smiled as he lined himself up with the hole and pushed in mercilessly, stretching him more. Draco tensed at the sudden pain, and Harry realized Draco hadn’t really been prepared for his size. He watched as Draco’s fingers tightened in the sheets and he whimpered, though he didn’t try to move away but pushed back. When Harry was in to the root, he pulled Draco up against his chest, groaning at the feel of Draco’s body clenched around him.

“Are you ready for more?” he whispered huskily in Draco’s ear. His only response was another whimper. “Drink some more.” He watched as Draco opened his eyes and swallowed from the goblet against his lips. When Draco had drained it, Harry let his hands caress the blonde’s body, feeling Draco jerk against him when he rubbed his length roughly and let out a moan of pleasure.

Flexing his hips Harry moved slightly inside Draco, doing it again when the other gasped, his head dropping back against Harry’s shoulder. “More,” Draco groaned, trying to move against Harry’s body, but he was being controlled too well.

“You’re mine, forever,” Harry said next to Draco’s ear, groaning in pleasure at finally being able to do what he’d been wanting to do all of last summer.

“Yours,” Draco gasped, trying again to move against Harry, whimpering in frustration when he still wasn’t allowed to move more than an inch.

“Mine to have when I want and how I want.”

“Yes.”

Harry shoved in hard, making Draco cry out at the force. “You like it rough, don’t you, my Dragon,” Harry murmured as he nipped Draco’s ear, loving how responsive the blonde was.

“More,” Draco moaned, his fingers gripping Harry’s legs in an effort to make him go faster, harder.

“Say the words, Draco,” Harry panted as he drove into Draco. 

“Yours,” Draco gasped, trying to think clearly. “However you want... (Gasp)... whenever you want... (Moan)... forever! Whatever you want I willingly do. Please... more.” Draco was beyond thought now, not even realizing what he was saying, he just wanted Harry to fill him.

Wrapping his fingers around Draco’s hardness, he squeezed as he shoved in further, making sure he was in him deeply before pulling almost out, keeping only the head in, only to thrust roughly in, tearing a cry of pleasure out of his lover. Loving the response, he did it over and over again, keeping a tight rein on his body, not wanting to climax before it was time.

He gritted his teeth when he felt Draco’s muscles tighten around him and his cock twitched with the orgasm that he wasn’t allowed to have just yet. “Last time, my pet,” he panted as he held himself still. A bigger goblet was placed against his lips and Draco drank it all. 

When the muscles relaxed around Harry’s cock, he pushed Draco forward so his hands were on the bed and proceeded to pound hard into him, loving the fact that Draco matched him, pushing back willingly. He felt his body react to the speed, wanting to complete their union. Reaching under Draco, he pulled the cock ring off. “Come for me, my Dragon.”

This time Draco screamed with the force of his orgasm as it splashed on the blankets beneath him. Harry groaned as Draco clamped down around his hardness as he drove in deep, his seed shooting deep inside his lover’s body, sealing the marriage contract between them.

He lay on top of Draco, panting in exertion and smiled, thinking of the time he would activate the womb and fill Draco with their first child... but not today. It was too soon and he wanted to let Draco make the decision on when to start a family since he would have to carry the child to term anyway.

* * *

Draco slowly became aware of people standing around the bed, as he came down from the exquisite high he’d been on after Harry had let him finally finish. Forgetting he was naked, he forced himself to his feet, wincing at the unexpected soreness, standing beside Harry.

He was surprised to see Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin there along with the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna and his parents. Looking further, he noticed the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that Harry had been training when Umbridge had been at the school and behind them, a few more of the teachers and students Draco hadn’t even known were loyal to Harry.

Had they been there to watch as Harry claimed him? Because, he realized, that’s what it had been: a claiming.

He found that it didn’t bother him as much as he would’ve thought.

Draco looked down as a woman, bound and gagged, was dragged in front of him, frowning as he realized her black curls reminded him of… someone. Then she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes and he realized why she’d looked so familiar.

_Bellatrix Lestrange!_

With a gasp of surprise, he looked at Harry questioningly.

“She’s your gift for choosing wisely, Draco,” Harry purred seductively, eyes flashing, ignoring the fact that they were standing there without clothes. “I understand she’s made your life at home a living hell since she got out of Azkaban. This is your chance to get your revenge against the bitch who has orders to... ‘break you in’.”

Draco watched as Bellatrix shot Harry a surprised look. So Harry had been right about his aunt. And she would’ve been happy to rape him if it was what the asshole wanted, Draco realized in a sudden flash of insight and felt rage fill him.

“Do what you want to her,” Harry whispered against his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Draco’s head tipped to the side, his eyes closing in pleasure. He felt his cock twitch in renewed interest but then go back to sleep. “Make her pay for a long time before you let her die.”

He felt a wand pressed against his left hand and he looked back down at his hated relative. Raising the wand, he smiled maliciously as he watched her eyes widen in realization that he was going to torture her before she died. 

“ _Crucio!_ ” Draco hissed, feeling a thrill of pleasure sweep through him as he listened to her muffled screams and Harry’s laugh of delight from behind him. He’d never been able to make the curse work for him until now, but then he’d never truly hated anyone as much as he did Bellatrix.

Oh, yes, he was very happy to have decided wisely. He was going to enjoy belonging to Harry...

* * *

Harry stared dispassionately down at the huddled and shaking body of Bellatrix.

Draco had been very creative and enthusiastic in his torturing. He’d watched as Draco had used spell after spell on the despicable woman and felt pride well up in him.

She was bleeding from several deep cuts, though none of them were located in any places that would make them lethal. He walked up behind his new husband and smiled when Draco instinctively leaned back against him, as if he’d been doing it for a long time. “Have you had enough, my love?”

“I can’t decide if I should keep torturing her or simply kill her,” Draco murmured as he frowned down at Bellatrix, who was panting in pain, eyes slightly glazed before she blinked and looked up at them, hate clear, though it wasn’t as heated as before.

Harry bent his head and kissed Draco’s neck, loving the feel of the other teen against him. “It’s your choice. If you think you’re done, kill her or you could give her to the few werewolves I’ve acquired through Remus. I’m sure they’d have fun with her before she died. Whatever’s left we can either send to _him_ or simply burn so no trace of her is left.”

Draco’s frown deepened. “But shouldn’t she fulfill her family obligation to continue her bloodline? Like you wanted me to do?”

“Ah,” Harry said with a smile as he pulled away, seeing the look of disappointment that Harry had moved cross Draco’s face. “But she has.” He pointed towards a wall and Draco was surprised when a window appeared where none had seemed to be. Through the window he could see three children playing by themselves with the toys, ignoring the other children unless they came close to them. The little girl and one of the boys had Bellatrix’s black curls. Where the girl’s eyes were a light blue, the two boys had brown eyes. They looked to be a year or two old.

“When did this happen? She’d have to be in Azkaban when she got pregnant,” Draco asked in surprise as he looked over at Harry.

“An Azkaban guard was bribed and Rodolphus was allowed an hour or two alone with her. She gave birth to the triplets shortly after we went back to school after the Christmas holidays during third year. The babies were delivered to your father, who placed them with the family I had chosen to raise them. When they reach maturity, the oldest boy will inherit the Lestrange title and the three will be given complete control over the family vaults. The Goblins have it all in writing and everything’s been arranged for their education and personal needs to be paid for, but only for that. The family has already been warned to treat the children decently, or else.”

Harry noticed the look of awe Draco had as he looked at him. “And you did all this at the age of thirteen? How long have you been planning all this?” he asked, gesturing at the room in general and Harry knew he meant everything Harry had at the moment.

“Since I was able to buy my own home at the age of eleven, though nothing really happened until almost the end of that summer. Have you decided what you’re going to do with her?” Harry asked as he nodded to Bellatrix, who seemed to have regained her composure and was looking at her three children, her eyes filled with longing.

“Yeah, let’s give her to the werewolves, though I think it might be safer for my parents if you don’t send any part of her back to the bastard. After all, they were lovers. I think, in his own twisted and sick way, he loves her and vise versa, though she would come back with bruises and she’d limp for almost a week from his… attention.”

Harry shrugged and nodded to a couple of guards. “Take her to the back forest where the wolves have been living and stake her down. Leave her tied and gagged. Since tonight’s the full moon, they can have their fun with her, whatever they want to do with her is up to them. Make sure you tell Darcy, I want her dead by morning with nothing left. Whatever’s left is either to be buried or burned.”

“My Lord,” the first guard said as he bowed respectfully while the other one grabbed hold of one of Bellatrix’s arms, yanking her to her feet, ignoring her muffled protests. They dragged her out of the room and Harry smiled, knowing what she wanted, but it was already too late for her to plead for her life or for her to get her children. Her fate had been sealed when she tried to kill Sirius.

Walking over to the bed, Harry picked up his pants, pulling them on and watched as Draco began to pull his clothes on. 

_His._

Draco was finally his. Now he had to sit down with him and discuss how things were going to go. The blonde might be his submissive, but Harry had no intention of completely dominating him... only in bed.

He enjoyed Draco’s mind to much to put that much restriction on the teen. It was why he’d waited so long to take him. He’d wanted Draco to want him as much as he wanted the blonde. He’d have to remind Snape that Draco still needed the potion for the next six months. By that time, the headaches would disappear and he wouldn’t need the potion anymore.

“Let’s go home and talk,” Harry murmured after he’d pulled his boots on again.

“Isn’t this your home?” Draco asked in surprise as he pulled his shirt on.

Harry’s eyes darkened at the sight of the pale skin slowly being hidden from his sight. “No. This is just one of the many homes I’m using to house people. I have one that I use for myself and a chosen few.” Rising to his feet, he took Draco’s hands, effectively stopping the fingers from buttoning the shirt. “Leave it open for now,” he murmured as he pulled Draco closer, loving the feel of his husband’s body against his.

He felt a thrill shoot through him as he heard Draco’s breath quicken at the contact. Pulling away before he decided to take Draco again, he pulled the blonde behind him and over to the room Draco had first been in. 

“Where are we going?” Draco asked slightly confused.

“I’m going to show you a way to get around without anyone monitoring your movements,” Harry told him as he stopped in front of where the Portal was. “First, touch the wall here.”

Draco shot him a look that told him he thought Harry was crazy, but did as directed. Harry pulled out his wand and murmured the words that would add Draco’s signature to the network. Draco gasped when he saw the wall flash beneath his hand. “What was that?”

“That added your signature so that you can activate the Portals. From now on, all you have to do is think of where you want to go and say how many people are going through. If anyone ever tries to force you to go through, all you have to do is say one as you think of the location. Once you go through, the Portal will shut down behind you so that no one else can follow.”

Draco was surprised and impressed.

“Storm Manor, two,” he said and watched as Draco gasped in shock as the Portal activated. Starting from the edges, the power reached out to touch each other, searching for the corresponding Portal Harry had said. Within seconds the Portal opened up to the destination with a bright flash.

“This is what I went through that time, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I’d told your father to be careful you didn’t come upon it, but you’re a little more curious than he expected,” Harry murmured as he gestured for Draco to go through. “At the time I needed to speak to Severus.”

“That was you in that room?” Draco asked, eyes wide in surprise, watching as the Portal closed behind Harry.

“Yes.” Harry led the way to the door and grinned when Draco tried to open the door but nothing happened.

“Alright, why would you lock this door?” Draco asked in exasperation as he tried again and nothing happened.

“This is a precaution, in case some unwanted company stumbles across the Portal. They can make it as far as here, but they won’t get any further because they’re not keyed into the system. We went through this with Skeeter after my relatives were attacked and killed.”

“Am I going to be keyed into it, too?” Draco asked as he frowned thoughtfully and Harry knew the blonde thought he was to be locked away, but that further from the truth. 

“Put your hand on the glowing square, Draco,” he murmured softly, pointing to the right of the door. “You’re to be my partner, not my prisoner.” Harry used his wand to add Draco’s signature to the pad and the door softly clicked open.

Opening the door, Harry led Draco out, making sure to close the door behind the blonde teen. “The other Portals lead to Malfoy Manor, Potter Manor and Snape Manor as well as Hogwarts,” Harry told him, leaving out the other Manors for now. Eventually he’d tell Draco everything, but first he needed to make sure Draco was completely loyal to him.

“Are you also responsible for the changes at school?” Draco asked, proving just how intelligent and observant he was, which Harry had loved from the first time they’d met. It was just a shame that there had been so much animosity that first night, or he’d have willingly gone into Slytherin.

But then would he have the family he now had? 

Maybe this was how things were supposed to work out, despite all the fighting that had happened since.

“Yes, I found the curriculum lacking. I’m hoping to add more classes for next year and now that I have a foothold with the Board of Governors, it should be even easier. Dumbledore made a few errors when he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. He tried to limit what the students learned, hoping their ignorance would give him the leverage he needed to open our world to the muggles, but the muggles are a tricky bunch.

“What muggles don’t understand, they try to destroy. What I can’t understand is why he’d willingly open us all up to his ignorance. In that respect, Tom was right. We need to protect ourselves from the muggles, but the way to do that is to limit our interactions with them, not by killing them. We can use them to add new blood to the bloodlines.”

He gestured for Draco to sit down when they reached his bedroom and he closed the door against any intrusions. A tea set appeared instantly without having been asked for, surprising Draco.

“The way we’re doing it is by taking the Muggleborns out of the muggle population and having them raised in the Wizarding world. The Squibs are willingly given up to the muggles at birth, the parents getting a Muggleborn in return. I’ve got people monitoring and keeping track of which family has them so that if they actually have children who are magical, they can be brought back here to be raised by the Wizarding family who gave up the Squib.

“This way, they don’t feel so out of place or ridiculed and can live happily in the muggle world. It’s been working great so far.”

“And that would be the division that Father is in charge of,” Draco said before he took a sip of his tea. “What else do you have in the works?”

“Right now?” Harry asked and sighed as he thought of the plans that were coming to a close. “Let’s see, by the time school starts again, we’re going to need a new Headmaster.” He smirked when Draco chocked on his tea at the matter-of-fact tone Harry used.

“And what’s going to happen to the current one?” he asked when he could finally speak.

“He delved into something he should’ve been a little more careful about and it’s killing him. The funny thing is, I had nothing to do with it... well, not much, anyway.”

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Harry though about how much to tell Draco, then sighed, realizing that if he wanted Draco to be a true partner, he was going to have to confide in him. Maybe this would help him carry some of the burden he’d put on himself. “It means that I told Severus to drop hints that maybe the Diary that was responsible for so much of the commotion back in second year might not be a fluke or a one-time thing. I guess Dumbledore took it seriously because he went looking for more. He found one and tried to destroy it. Whatever curse that was put on it, it rebounded and went after the old man and whatever curse it was, it’s killing him. Severus says he’ll be dead in about three weeks.”

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco whispered, his eyes wide in surprise. “Who’re you going to put as the new Headmaster?”

“I’m not quite sure. I’ll have to see how things go. Mr. Ogden’s been a great help in presenting what I want done. I’ve got someone trying to get me Fudge since he’s not letting too many people near him right now. Though from what I’ve read in the _Prophet_ , it might a moot point, since people want Fudge out of office. They’re finally starting to realize what an incompetent fool he is. And soon, they’ll find out he’s been embezzling money that was meant to pay for teachers.”

“And if they replace him, how will you get control of the new Minister?”

“I haven’t worked that out just yet,” Harry murmured as he slouched down in his chair. “But once I don’t need my current spy, or if I can replace her, I’ll be taking great joy in having her killed.”

Draco shivered in arousal at the look of determination in Harry’s eyes. Putting his cup down, he rose and walked over to Harry, straddling his hips. Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a smile playing with his lips.

“And what about me?” Draco whispered as he leaned closer, making sure his hardening length brushed against Harry’s groin, making his breath hitch at the provocative sight Draco made and his body reacted instantly, hardening under the contact.

* *

Draco felt a thrill flutter in his stomach when he felt Harry’s instant reaction and smiled, his eyes becoming heavy lidded as pleasure thrummed through him at the realization that he could affect this person so easily. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Harry’s, laughing as the ebony haired teen groaned in frustration when he didn’t move to kiss him, simply teasing him.

He felt Harry’s fingers come up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. When Draco only pressed himself closer to Harry, he felt those fingers move down to his shirt, unbuttoning the few buttons he’d managed to do up. When Draco pulled back a few minutes later, Harry had the shirt hanging open to his view.

“Leave it on,” Harry murmured when he began sliding it off his shoulders. “It makes you look sexy.”

Draco smiled lopsidedly in amusement, an eyebrow going up, but did as Harry asked. Taking out his wand, he silently magicked the rest of their clothes off, leaving the shirt like Harry had asked, moaning at the skin on skin contact, closing his eyes to relish the feeling.

“What do you want, Draco?” Harry whispered softly. 

Draco moaned again as he felt Harry’s hands snake around him, gripping his ass. “I want you to fill me again,” Draco murmured, eyes going smoky with need as he felt Harry’s hardness against his. 

“Ride me,” Harry said as he pulled Draco forward slightly.

Draco gasped at the suggestion but lifted himself up so he could line Harry’s tip to his hole, shivering in anticipation. Slowly, he began sliding himself down on Harry’s length, groaning at the feel of the hard flesh sliding slowly into him.

When it was completely in, he sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of it inside his body. “Gods,” he moaned as he felt it twitch slightly, head thrown back in pleasure.

He pushed up, feeling it rub pleasantly, enjoying the groan he wrenched from Harry at the slow movement. When he felt just the head remained inside him, he allowed his weight to slide him back down until it was completely in again, feeling Harry tense at the teasing motion, so he did it again.

Looking down at Harry, his eyes darkened further as he watched Harry struggle with himself not to slam himself into Draco, the way he gripped the arms of the chair and clenched his teeth, told him just how much of an effort it was and Draco felt power sweep through him that Harry would allow him so much control over their lovemaking.

Soon, though, wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “Fuck me, Harry. Make me yours again,” Draco panted as he began moving faster.

It seemed to be what Harry was waiting for because he took hold of Draco’s hips and slammed up as Draco slid down, making him cry out in pleasure. Yes, this was what he wanted. For Harry to claim him, to pound him so hard that Draco couldn’t think of anything but the next thrust. “Fuck,” he gasped as he moved with Harry.

The sounds that filtered into Draco’s pleasure haze were the sounds of their panting and the slapping of sweat slicked skin on skin as they worked themselves into a frenzy of thrusts. Draco got his wish, his mind going blank as his body drove down on Harry’s length so hard that he could feel it moving against his tight walls, caressing him in the most delicious ways he’d ever imagined, and still it wasn’t enough.

He wanted more. 

“More,” he begged as he leaned forward to kiss Harry. 

When he felt Harry stop and pulled out. He whimpered his need, trying to slide the hard length back in, but Harry stood up. Draco promptly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, groaning at the feel of the tip brushing against him as Harry walked over to the bed where Harry gently laid him down. Draco licked his lips as he looked down at Harry’s weeping hardness and a leg pushed up slightly, hoping to tease Harry into pushing into him again.

With a heated look, Harry urged Draco to turn onto his stomach. Feeling an eager anticipation sweep through him, Draco complied willingly, “Are you ready, my Dragon,” Harry whispered in his ear as he moved to hover over him, his whole body covering Draco’s, before he nipped the ear gently.

“Please,” Draco whimpered, pushing back against Harry’s length, wanting him inside him again. With a deft push, Harry slammed into Draco, making him scream in pleasure as Harry managed to hit his prostate, making Draco jerk with the force.

Yes! This was what Draco wanted. To be pounded into the mattress like it was the only thing in the world that could save his life. He pushed back with each thrust Harry gave him, his own length rubbing deliciously against the blanket beneath him, which was made even better when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock.

Draco didn’t realize he was keening loudly as Harry rode him hard and fast, panting with the effort to wait for Draco to cum first. After a particular brutal thrust to his prostate, Draco screamed his release, arching up into Harry, his muscles clenching almost painfully around Harry, making him come too.

They lay like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Harry managed to roll onto his side, taking Draco with him so he could remain firmly inside, as they lay there completely sated. 

Draco felt so limp that he couldn’t have moved if the Manor had been on fire. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a light doze, feeling Harry’s cock twitch once more inside him before slowly becoming limp.


	19. 19. Making Choices

Bata'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 19 - Revelations

Harry sat outside, taking in the sunshine for the first time in a week. He’d never have thought Draco could be so horny, but he enjoyed every minute of it. He’d come to realize that Draco liked every kind of way Harry took him, whether it was rough or gentle, though his climaxes seemed harder and all-consuming when it was rough.

He sighed in contentment and took a sip of his tea.

“Finally decided to come out for air?” Ginny teased as she joined him.

“Is it my fault I’m irresistible?” Harry asked innocently, laughing when she reached out to slap him.

“So where’s the new addition to the family?” she asked with an arched eyebrow, looking like Narcissa in that moment. 

“He’s gone to visit his parents and pack up some of his things to bring over. He should be back later today,” Harry murmured with a smile.

“How’s he turning out? Are you bringing him in on all the plans you have going on?” Ginny asked seriously.

“I’ve already filled him in on some of them. The funny thing is, he’s taking this a lot better than I thought he would. I thought he’d put up more of a fuss, all things considered,” Harry said with a slight shrug. “So how’s it going with Blaise?”

“It’s going as fast as I want it to. I’m hoping this time will work out. I really like him.”

“So?” Harry asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Have you slept with him yet?”

Ginny looked at him in surprise and disbelief before she realized he was teasing her. Giving him a mock-glare, she reached over and slapped his shoulder again, making him laugh. “That is none of your business,” she said as her cheeks became slightly pink with embarrassment.

“What’s none of his business?” Neville asked as he joined them, sitting beside Ginny.

“Oh, I just asked her if she’d slept with Blaise yet,” Harry teased and laughed when Ginny simply huffed playfully.

“Is that all,” Neville murmured, joining in with the teasing. “I believe they were just about there when I came up on them in a corridor.” Harry laughed when Ginny gasped in surprise. "It sure didn’t seem to matter that they were still dressed either.”

“And just think, Gin if we’d been in Slytherin all along, you could’ve been bedding him a long time ago.”

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed as she blushed redder. “Of course the same could be said with you and Draco,” she shot back, smirking as Harry gaped at her, having turned the tables effectively.

Harry closed his mouth and looked thoughtfully into space. “You know, you’re right. If we’d been in our proper house, we’d have been with who we’re with now a lot sooner.”

He blinked in surprise at the silence that followed his comment and looked at the two teens as they stared at him. Ginny was frowning at him. “You know, maybe we should have the Headmaster do a resorting when school starts up again, just to see how many others are in the wrong Houses.”

“You mean the new Headmaster,” Harry murmured smugly as he saw the look Neville threw him, though Ginny didn’t look so surprised.

“So he finally found one? How long and what happened?”

“The Headmaster’s going to get replaced?” Neville asked in surprise.

“He’s going to have to be replaced, Neville. He’s dying because of his stupidity.”

At the blank look the teen shot him, Harry sighed and proceeded to tell him what had happened, starting with the Diary in second year. “Snape told me last week that Dumbledore found another of Voldemort’s things and that when he tried to destroy it, the curse the snake had put on it attacked him. By the end of the month, Dumbledore will be dead and I’d be highly surprised if anyone will miss him.”

“So, then, who’s going to be the new Headmaster?” Neville asked as he frowned in surprise.

“I have an idea of who I want but I don’t want to say anything just yet.”

“Ah, here comes your other half,” Ginny teased as she watched Draco walk towards them with Snape.  
“The better half, of course,” Draco drawled, having heard the comment. They all laughed as Snape snorted at that. “What? It’s true!” Draco huffed slightly. 

“With all the time you spend preening in front of the mirror, Draco, no one would doubt your delusions,” Snape drawled teasingly.

“I figure if one of us has to look impeccable, it might as well be me,” Draco said as he sat down beside Harry before kissing him lightly.

“How was your visit?” 

“Good. Mother was happy to see me, of course, and Father came shortly afterwards, saying he’d had to go into work for something this morning. They’re glad that you’re ‘allowing’ me to still visit with them,” Draco scoffed in amusement. 

“Like I’d ever stop you. They’re your family, after all,” Harry said in amusement. “Severus, we’re going to have to discuss some things later. Were the objects that were acquired taken care of?”

“Yes, my Lord. We were able to extract the darkness out of them without any adverse effect, which tells me the vain old man tried the ring on before attempting to destroy it,” Snape murmured smugly. “And why it was only his hand that was cursed, though by now he realizes that the potion I gave him isn’t stopping the spread. By this time next week it should be throughout his left side, contaminating his right. And by the end of the next week, all that should be left is a blackened skeleton. Yesterday he sent for me and asked why the potion hadn’t worked.”

“Really? And what did you tell him?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t heard anything about Dumbledore sending for Snape... but then he’d been quite... busy this past week.

“I told him that the curse would’ve spread faster without it. Then he told me he’d been getting things ready for his demise. It appears he’d had a will drawn up and wanted me to sign it as witness.”

“And what about that assignment I asked you about last year? Did you ask him if he was the reason behind it?”

“I asked him, but he got a distant look in his eyes and refused to say. I shall try again tomorrow. I’ve managed to put some Veritaserum in a bottle of his favourite brandy. I’ll know everything by then.”

“Good. I want you to let me know the results.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

Harry felt Draco shift beside him and he realized the blonde was frowning at something on Snape’s robe. “Something wrong?”

“Isn’t that the sigil for the Ruling house?” he asked, his frown deepening. “Why would Severus have that on his clothes?”

“Because it symbolizes my inner circle,” Harry told him, realizing he’d forgotten to mention that during their periods of discussions. “I meant to tell you about that before. Everyone who’s a part of my inner circle: Ginny, the twins, Luna, Neville, Snape, Remus, Sirius and his wife, and your parents, so far, have it on their clothes when we meet. Soon, everyone will know it as such.”

“But, Harry, you can’t use that,” Draco protested in horror.

“Actually,” Snape murmured in amusement. “He can.”

“What do you mean?”

“Last year, I had Remus, Sirius and even Catherine researching the family lines,” Harry explained, knowing he hadn’t covered this in their talks either. “It’s true that the Ruling family was killed, but not all. One child survived the massacre and only because one of the last remaining Veela clan attached to them managed to get to her before she was killed with her parents.”

“What?” Draco asked incredulously, sitting up straight in surprise. “Why was no one told this before? Who was the child?”

“Savannah Marguerite Peverell was raised by muggles, the only place where she would be safe from the killings and where no one would think to look for her. Her guardian at the time was her neighbour, who kept an eye on her, hoping she would be able to use her magic to take back the throne. It seems that the trauma of the attack that left her an orphan also locked her magic away. Savannah never learned how to use magic or that she was even a witch. Later, when Savannah was all grown up, she married a Squib and gave birth to a son of her own.

“By marrying a wizard, it was assured that the bloodline would at least stay within sight of the Wizarding world. Her son eventually married and had a son of his own, who in turn had two girls, but since all of them were Squibs, no one saw fit to tell them they weren’t muggles, so during the generations, the blood was mixed even more with muggles, hiding the magical tendency even more, until one day, one of the girls began doing accidental magic, earning her a ticket to Hogwarts.”

Draco looked at him in shock. This all sounded vaguely familiar... “Are you telling me that... You?”

“Savannah’s son was my maternal however many great-grandfather. It’s where my mother got her gift of magic. It’s also why I can use the Sigil, because in a sense, it’s mine.”

Draco sat there for a few minutes in stunned silence. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” Snape drawled, though without the usual malice. “Also, considering you have one of the oldest clans of the Veelan world at your disposal, I wouldn’t be surprised if we gain a few new students this coming year so that they can be closer at hand to protect you both.”

“It’s why I wanted that class on Intelligent Magical Creatures added to the curriculum,” Harry said with a shrug. “We’ve been learning a lot about all the different types there are and most of them, we never knew about. I’m surprised they found someone willing and able to teach the class in the first place.”

“And the fact that most students are now aware of how much they do for us has nothing to do with it,” Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Harry as he grinned at her.

“Of course not,” Harry drawled, shaking his head in denial before he did a quick Tempus. “I’ve got to go to Gringotts in a few minutes. Masaryk sent me a note this morning. Did anyone want to come with me?”

“Yeah, it’d be nice to go out for a while,” Ginny said with a grin. “Besides, the twins asked if we’d stop by sometime this week. Seems Mum’s been sending owls to them every day since she realized they moved out.”

“Speaking of which, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten any,” Neville said with a frown. 

“That’s because I keep burning them without opening them. I already know what she’s saying in the letters: that she wants me to come home... that things will get better once everyone’s together again, yatta, yatta. It’s the same thing she’s been telling Fred and George.”

“Draco, Severus, are you coming too?” Harry asked as he looked over at the two in question.

“I will remain behind. I need to get things ready for tomorrow’s talk with Dumbledore,” Snape said with a shake of his head.

“I’ll go. I want to do some shopping anyway, only...” Draco said hesitantly, unsure of how this would be received.

“Only what?”

“Won’t we be targets when we get to Diagon Alley?”

Harry grinned at him and shook his head. “We never go there without an escort anymore. Not since those men attacked and I was injured.”

“Come on, Drake, let’s go do some shopping,” Ginny said with a wide smile and jumped to her feet in anticipation.

* * *

“Are you coming in with me?” Harry asked as he stood on the steps leading into Gringotts.

“No, there’s a few things I wanted to do alone. I’ll meet you back here in about a half hour,” Draco murmured in a distracted tone.

“Alright, then,” Harry murmured nodding at Draco’s guard, who nodded back in silent acknowledgement. Confident that Draco would be well cared for, Harry went in. He was surprised when a Goblin walked up to him.

“Follow me, please.”

Harry felt his eyebrows rise but followed behind the Goblin without comment. This was new. Then he noticed other things that were different. Where there had once been lines of impatient people, some were actually exercising patience, especially those who had school aged children. 

“Mr. Potter,” Masaryk greeted from behind his desk. “Please, sit down.” Harry noticed the Bank Manager nod to the Goblin who’d led Harry in, and the door was closed behind him. “This is the Goblin I hired to handle your business affairs. He wanted to know if you’d be willing to let him invest some of your money into other organizations.”

“Sure, I’ve trusted your judgement so far, I can’t see why I can’t trust you in this as well,” Harry said with a shrug. The Goblin nodded and left the office. “Was that the reason you wanted to see me?” 

“No, but it was one of the reasons. I’ve heard that you got married last week. Did you want to begin an allowance for this person?”

“No, my husband is rich in his own right. I don’t think I need to set something like that up, though I’m going to have to begin trust fund accounts eventually.”

“Indeed,” Masaryk murmured softly, though he didn’t comment. “I also have it under good authority that the current Headmaster will need a replacement soon. I hope the next one will be better than this one. I was also told that new courses were being added to the curriculum. I’m glad to see you kept your word on that part.”

Harry shrugged indifferently. “It was the least I could do, especially after the prejudice Umbridge brought into the school. A lot of the students saw firsthand what that kind of thinking can do.”

“I also hear that Minister Fudge might be replaced if he doesn’t clean up his act, although keeping him where he is means you don’t have to worry about what he’s doing if he’s under control.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Actually, you might be right. I have something in the works right now. Only time will tell if I can make it work or not.”

“There is one thing you could do to make it more manageable for Magical Creatures, though,” Masaryk murmured as he watched Harry carefully.

“And that would be?”

“Take down all the laws Undersecretary Umbridge managed to put through that limits what we can do as a profession. The only section she hasn’t touched yet is the banks, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried soon. The only reason, I think, that something like that hasn’t passed yet is because we Goblins can’t be corrupted as easily as humans.”

“That should be fairly easy once I have the Minister under my control. He’s the only one who can really overturn any and all laws made by that woman. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Very well, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smiled at Masaryk and shook his hand. “Oh, and if you could get Mr. Blood to come over, I’d like to make a few changes to my will now that I’m married.”

“Certainly.”

Harry left the bank and frowned when Draco wasn’t there. Doing a quick Tempus, he realized that he hadn’t been inside that long. “Go find Draco and tell him I’ll be over at the twins’ flat to wait for him.”

“But, my Lord-“ the guard protested, but Harry held up a hand to cut him off. 

“It’s not like I’m that far from there. It’s only two buildings away. Now do as I say.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the guard murmured unhappily and left Harry by himself.

Harry shook his head and made to go towards the building he owned when he heard a loud crash on his right. Turning towards the sound, Harry rushed down the street when he realized the noise was coming from Ollivander’s Wand Shop.

Going inside cautiously, he found two cloaked men pinning the old man down in the back of the store. “Please, I’m just a simple Wandmaker! I have no quarrel with you!” Ollivander pleaded.

“Our master requests your presence,” the first man growled out with a cruel smile. Harry glared at the two men and threw a silent spell at the first one, smiling in satisfaction as he went down like a rock, all stiff and unmoving.

The other man turned around and fired a spell in Harry’s direction, though Harry had already ducked out of sight. When he looked back to where Ollivander had been standing, the man who’d been pinning him down was gone. Frowning in confusion, Harry carefully made his way towards the old Wandmaker, keeping his senses alert.

“Behind you,” Ollivander managed to croak out before Harry felt pain shoot through him. It took him a few seconds to realize the other cloaked man had managed to sneak up behind him and had plunged something sharp into his back. 

Someone yelled something from behind him and he was knocked off his feet when the cloaked figure was thrown forward. With a snarl of anger, the cloaked figure grabbed hold of his friend and with a growled out, “We’ll be back,” Apparated away.

**

“No,” Draco barked out when he saw Ginny reaching for the knife that was sticking out of Harry’s back. “Don’t touch it. It’s the only thing stopping him from bleeding to death.” He was actually surprised that Harry was still living and conscious, though from the sound of his breathing, it was a near miss. “You,” he snapped out, pointing at the closest guard. “Get the Healer to Storm Manor. And you,” he said, pointing to the next guard. “Take us home. The rest of you can bring the others and don’t forget him,” Draco ordered as he pointed to Ollivander.

He was actually surprised that the guards listened to him, though with the way Harry had claimed him a week ago, he really shouldn’t be. The first guard nodded before he Apparated away while the second guard laid a hand on Harry’s and Draco’s shoulders before they, too, were gone.

When they landed in Storm Manor, Draco pushed the fear he could feel rising inside him away, concentrating on the fact that Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was surprised to see the Healer from last summer come quickly over. 

“In trouble again, my Lord?” Healer Coulter murmured with a shake of his head. “Bring him upstairs,” he ordered two of the guards. “No, Mr. Malfoy, you’ll remain here to wait.”

“Like Hades I will,” Draco growled angrily, but he felt a hand grab hold of him and he whirled on the person, blinking in surprise when he realized it was Snape. 

“Let them help him without the encumbrance of anyone in the road.”

He wanted to protest, but knew his godfather was right. He’d only be in the way. “What did he mean by ‘in trouble again’?”

“Harry’s been in one accident after another since first or second year,” Ginny said as she looked upstairs in worry. “First it was Dumbledore trying to kill him and now it seems like You-Know-Who’s doing it. I can’t wait for him to be safe once and for all.”

Draco blinked at them in surprise. Harry had been in danger that many times? Other than what had happened at school? He hadn’t known that. Sure, he’d been there last year, but he’d thought it was just a fluke. Dumbledore had tried to kill him? Wasn’t Harry his weapon against the Dark Lord or something?

He couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry had been in danger from both sides. “Where’s Ollivander?” he asked finally.

“In a holding cell,” George said as he stepped out of the Floo. “So who was it this time? Dumbledore or Death Eaters?”

“Death Eaters,” Neville told him as he sat down in the nearest chair.

“Why would Ollivander be in a holding cell?” Draco asked, frowning in confusion.

“Standard procedure. Anyone not loyal to Harry had to be put in a holding cell so they don’t see too much. Once Harry’s feeling better, he’ll go talk to the old Wandmaker.” Seeing the look on Draco’s face, George shrugged dismissively. “Don’t worry, the guards know better than to harm anyone without permission.”

“So then... what? We just wait?” he asked in exasperation when the others didn’t move any closer to going upstairs than where they were, either walking around, or sitting down to wait.

“There’s nothing else that can be done until the Healer comes back,” Sirius said as he came to stand at the foot of the stairs opposite Snape as a scream drifted down to them and it took both adults to restrain Draco as he tried to run up the stairs.

**

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, losing track of everything while they worked on him. At first there had been pain as he’d felt the blade slide smoothly into his body, but after that, everything had gone numb. He vaguely remembered lying on a soft surface after a comment from Healer Coulter, but he’d been unable to concentrate on the voice as the numbness grew and he’d begun to feel cold.

Was this what if felt like to die? Being cold and numb?

Then the pain had come back, burning him from the inside out as they’d pulled the knife out of him. He thought he screamed, but he wasn’t quite sure anymore. 

Soon enough, he was lying on his back, but he wasn’t sure where exactly he was, since Healer Coulter liked to alternate between Storm and Potter Manors.

He felt so tired, though, so maybe he hadn’t slept that much during the healing. He only knew he was getting real tired of being on the receiving end of everyone’s attacks. Today – or was it yesterday? – should’ve been relatively quiet and uneventful. After all, they’d only been there for two things, right?

He heard someone shift their weight and wondered who was sitting with him this time. Forcing his eyes open, he was surprised to see everyone there. It made his room look small to have so many people there.

“You scared the shit out of me, Potter,” he heard Draco growl from beside him. 

His eyes flicked over to where Draco was sitting. “Didn’t mean to,” he whispered, moving his hand with some effort towards Draco, who grabbed hold of it in a tight grip. He tried to smile, but gave up as it seemed to take too much out of him.

When the others heard Draco speak, they moved closer to the bed. “How do you feel, mate?” George asked from the foot of the bed.

“Tired, weak. Ollivander?”

“Holding cell. We couldn’t leave him there since they said they’d come back later for him,” Ginny said in relief.

“Find out why-“ Harry began but was cut off when he started coughing, gritting his teeth as pain bloomed through him, his free hand clenched in the blankets as he tried to concentrate on pushing the pain back.

“Don’t talk, Mr. Potter,” Healer Coulter murmured as he leaned over him, holding a cup against Harry’s lips. “This will help you to sleep tonight. You should be better tomorrow, but we’ll have to see. There was more damage than I like. You can thank Mr. Malfoy for his quick thinking in not removing the knife. Also, if the blade had struck you a little more to the right, you’d be dead, that’s how close to your heart the knife was. Instead, it nicked one of your lungs.”

“Potter,” Harry gasped out after drinking the liquid in the glass.

“What?”

“He means I’m a Potter now,” Draco clarified with a raised eyebrow, his lips twitching slightly in amusement. “Of all the things to say, you decide to correct the Healer on how he’s addressing me,” he drawled, shaking his head. 

“At least he has his priorities in order,” George joked, making everyone laugh, which helped to relieve the tension in the room.

“Can I sleep in the bed with him?” Draco asked as the Healer walked past him.

“I can’t see why not and he’ll rest better if he feels you near.” Healer Coulter squeezed his shoulder in encouragement before he left the room. Probably heading to his room, Harry thought hazily, his eyes becoming heavy fast.

The others trickled out, leaving Draco alone with him. “Lay down with me?” Harry mumbled, fighting the Sleeping Draught Healer Coulter had mixed in the glass of juice.

Smiling gently, Draco moved the blanket back and crawled in fully cloth, resting carefully against Harry. He didn’t want to take the time to strip, wanting to cuddle with Harry, who sighed and wrapped an arm around Draco’s back, pulling him closer.

He was asleep in seconds.

**

Draco lay awake for a long while after Harry slipped into his drugged sleep. He shuddered as he realized just how close he’d come to losing Harry and felt the arm around him tighten instinctively. He smiled as he realized that, even drugged and hurting as he was, Harry was trying to reassure him.

He sobered as he thought back on last summer and realized that for Harry getting injured was a regular occurrence. No wonder he hated Dumbledore enough to gloat over the old man’s imminent demise. And if that wasn’t enough, they now had a new threat in Voldemort.

What if one or the other succeeded in killing Harry? What would Draco have to remind himself of his husband? Or to continue the Ruler’s line? He wondered if he could talk Harry into giving him a child. He wasn’t ignorant. He knew there were ways for wizards to get pregnant. 

He didn’t like thinking of Harry dying, but if the Dark Lord – or even Dumbledore before he died – managed to do some serious damage, enough that the Healers couldn’t fix it, he wouldn’t be able to cope with the loss. Everyone knew that the snake-faced man wanted Harry all to himself. He’d have to talk to Harry about it in the morning.

Then he remembered the objects Harry had told him about that had felt wrong to everyone who came too close to them. There had been the diary –which Harry had destroyed in second year – Hufflepuff’s cup, the Ring – which Dumbledore had destroyed– and the Locket of Slytherin. It seemed that the objects used were things of historical significance, but only as it pertained to the Four Founders. Was that the key?

He tried to think of what else had belonged to the Founders. There was the Diadem and Broach of Ravenclaw, but the Diadem had been lost for generations, so unless Voldemort had found it somehow, it had to be the Broach. 

Then there was Gryffindor’s knife that was the shorter version of the sword and had been reported to have been buried with Gryffindor.

Just how many more could the bastard have? Would Harry be able to kill him once he destroyed them all? Did he really have to destroy them? Had Harry already destroyed the ones he’d found? Was that what Snape and Harry had been talking about earlier?

If he had, then there wasn’t really anything that could be done about it, but maybe they could save the others... if they could.

With a sigh, he moved his head so that he could listen to Harry’s steady heartbeat, glad that he still could. The sound lulled him to sleep.

* * *

”What do you mean you attacked Harry Potter?” Voldemort snarled down at the man cowering before him, and Harry realized that he was watching Voldemort talking to one of his followers. Was one these men the one who happened to have stabbed him?

Next to him lay the body of another man and it took Harry a few seconds to realize he was dead.

“Forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t realize who he was until after it was done. He was still alive when I left him. If they got him to a Healer, he should survive the injury.”

“Crucio _!” Voldemort snapped. When the curse was let up, the man was babbling an apology to the bastard and that Voldemort was smiling sadistically down at the man, a murderous gleam in his eyes. “I don’t believe you’re sorry enough,” Voldemort hissed angrily, bending over the still twitching man. “_ Crucio! _”_

_Harry suddenly became aware that there were others coming to stand around Voldemort and the man jerking on the floor. “This man chose to disregard my orders and take matters into his own hands,” Voldemort said as he looked at the people around the room. “In case I haven’t made myself completely clear, Potter is mine to deal with. No one else’s. Anyone who disregards those orders will suffer dearly before the end._ Avada Kedavra _!” Voldemort yelled..._

He was suddenly thrown out of the vision without warning. “Easy, Harry. It was just a dream,” he heard someone say from above him and he became aware of Remus standing there, pinning him down to the bed with some effort. On the other side of the bed stood Draco, staring at him with eyes wide and filled with worry.

He panted, his head feeling like it was splitting in two, his scar burning hotly, aggravating the pain in his chest. “What happened?” he gasped when he could finally speak.

“I was walking by and heard you screaming and thrashing in your sleep when I came in. Draco was having a hard time trying to pin you down. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a train,” Harry murmured, finally managing to calm his breathing, though his heart was still hammering in his chest. He reached up and hissed in pain when he touched his scar. “I think Voldemort’s getting more and more unstable. Is that what that potion would’ve done to me?”

“What potion?” Draco asked, his interest peaked now that he wasn’t worried about Harry.

“Eventually,” Remus said, nodding. “What did you see?”

“He killed two men, probably the ones he sent to get Ollivander. Why does Voldemort want me?”

“Didn’t anyone tell you about how you defeated him the first time?” Draco asked, frowning in confusion.

“No one told me anything when I first came into the Wizarding world.”

“The day your parents died, your mother sacrificed herself to save you,” Remus said as he sat on the edge of the bed to wait until Harry had calmed down enough to settle again, and that nothing else happened. “When she did, the Killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead of you. It seems the curse created that scar, and killed – or rather destroyed – Voldemort’s body. Remember the prophecy?”

“That neither can live while the other survives? So he’s looking to kill me because I’m the only one who can stop him. That stupid prophecy is why he killed my parents?”

Remus nodded and wasn’t surprised when Healer Coulter showed up, wand in hand to check on Harry. The man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Harry being injured.

“What happened?” the Healer asked as stopped in his tracks.

“Nightmare,” Harry murmured, shaking his head in exasperation.

Harry watched as an eyebrow rose in silent question, but didn’t say anything, just raised his wand and cast his diagnostic scans. “My Lord, I know this puts a crimp in your plans, but if you don’t start taking it easy, if not staying out of the path of danger, you’ll end up with permanent damage that will stop you from doing anything. I told you this last year after the fire.”

“It’s not like I go out of my way to get into these kinds of situations,” Harry protested. 

“Yeah,” Draco drawled sarcastically. “It’s not his fault that he has no sense of self-preservation and has to save everyone around him.”

Harry threw a glare in his direction before he sighed in exasperation. “I don’t try to get into the situations where I get injured, but I’m not about to let someone get hurt if I can help.”

“I understand, my Lord, but if you’re not careful, you’ll be the one who’s going to pay for it,” Healer Coulter said, relenting a little. “I want you to try to sleep some more.”

“Thank you, Healer Coulter,” Harry murmured, downing the potion before shifting onto his side, getting into a more comfortable position. After the Healer and Remus had left, Harry looked over at Draco, patting the bed beside him. He was relieved when Draco crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against him again. 

“Harry, what do you think I’d do if you died?” Draco asked suddenly, pressing himself tighter against Harry’s chest at the mere thought of losing Harry.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” he murmured against the top of Draco’s head. He could tell something was bothering the blonde, but couldn’t figure out what it was.

Draco pushed himself onto his elbow so he could glare at Harry. “You almost died this time. And what about last summer? When you had two pieced of wood sticking out of you? Do you think this is a joke? That you’re invincible or something?”

Harry looked thoughtfully up at Draco as he reached out to push the blonde locks out of Draco’s face. “No, Draco, I don’t think this is a joke. It hurts too much to be one and if I was invincible, I wouldn’t get injured like I do. I guess I’ve just gotten used to jumping into situations without thinking it through.”

“If we’re going to be a family, you have to start thinking things through. Dumbledore’s not the only one trying to kill you, now.” He watched as Draco bit his lip as he debated with himself. “I don’t want to lose you when I just got you,” he finally admitted.

Harry sighed as he realized that he now had someone else to think of, not just himself. Draco was right. If they were going to be a family, he needed to start taking responsibility for someone else in his life that had a vested interest in his safety. “I’m sorry, Draco. When I sent the guard to deliver my message to you, I really had every intention of going to the twin’s flat. I wasn’t looking to get into any dangerous situation. I figured I was only two buildings away, what could possibly happen?”

He pulled Draco against him, loving the feel of his husband’s body against his, though this time it was more in comfort than sexual. “I promise to start thinking before I jump into a situation like yesterday.”

“You’d better or I’ll resurrect your ass so I can kill you myself,” Draco growled, and Harry smiled as he noticed it didn’t have the usual heat in the words, though he didn’t doubt that the blonde would do as he said.

 

This time, when Harry swam up from the Healing sleep he’d fallen into, he became aware that Draco wasn’t against him anymore. He frowned slightly and opened his eyes to see Snape sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Of Draco, there was no sign.

“I sent him downstairs to eat,” Snape murmured when he realized who Harry was looking for.

He sat up slowly and propped himself up against the pillows. “How did your interrogation of Dumbledore go?”

He raised an eyebrow when Snape hesitated. This couldn’t be good. “It would appear that the prophecy that has caused so much trouble was fabricated by Dumbledore. When Trelawney started ranting what she was saying in the interview with the Headmaster, she was so intoxicated that most of it was gibberish. It’s why she paused so much when she was talking that night,” Snape murmured, watching Harry’s reaction carefully.

“Why would he make this up? What did it prove?” Harry asked in confusion.

“He told me he’d had his eye on the Potter fortune for a while, and because they were the best ones to fit what the batty woman had said, he decided that he could scare them into hiding and giving him access to their vault to purchase things for them.”

“And they played right into his hands without realizing it. So how did Voldemort find out about the prophecy?”

“I... told him. When Trelawney started spouting off about the Dark Lord, Dumbledore insisted it had to be a prophecy, and at the time I was still loyal to the man even though he’d changed considerably by that time,” Snape murmured, looking down at the hands he had clenched in his lap.

“What else did he tell you?” Harry asked, feeling hatred well up in him at the manipulation of one old man who’s only thought had been on how much he could get out of people who trusted him. So many lives had been affected because of him.

“He knew your parents were vulnerable that night. He knew Wormtail was the Dark Lord’s servant when he transferred the _Fidelius_ charm from Black to Wormtail. He was counting on the rat to betray them. That you all would die because he’d made sure enough of the prophecy was known to paint a target on their backs. When you survived, he figured it could still work in his favour.”

“How so?”

“He said he went directly against your parents’ will and dumped you with Petunia and her family, knowing exactly how they felt about Lily. Petunia was always jealous that Lily could do things and she couldn’t. It made her bitter towards her only sister and therefore, you, because you were so much like her.”

“Did you know my mother, Severus?” he asked, curious because of the way the Potions master spoke of his mother and aunt.

“Actually, I did. Growing up, she was my only friend. She didn’t make fun of the way I dressed. She helped me make sense of muggle fashion so that kids would stop teasing me. I always cherished her friendship.” Harry was surprised to see Snape’s features soften as he thought about Lily Evans.

“But you were never lovers, were you?” he asked in surprise.

“We experimented once, but no, I didn’t like her that way. She was more like my sister than a lover, though your aunt thought we were. She and her friends would come around and make fun of us, but Lily would simply smile at me and keep playing. Your mother was an amazing witch, Harry. I’m sorry you didn’t get to know her like I did. You’re more like her than you think.”

“If that’s the case, then why did you hate me so much at school?”

Snape’s eyebrow rose at that. “In case you missed it, Mr. Potter,” he said, reverting back to his old habit and Harry grinned cheekily. “I treat all students the same way. I have no preference other than my own House.”

“That’s true. It was the one thing I could always count on, actually. You wouldn’t treat me the same way as everyone else who fawned over the Boy-Who-Lived. You judged me by what I could do in class.”  
Snape shrugged indifferently. “There are the few students that surprise me enough to display a minimum of intelligence when it comes to potions, but I didn’t realize just how much you knew until the end of summer last year, either.”

“So what happened to tear you and my mother apart? Why weren’t you friends anymore?”

“Unfortunately, your father didn’t like the fact that he thought I was competition for him, so he managed to cause enough of a rift between us that we simply drifted apart. I regret the fact that I let it happen, but what’s done is done.”

“Did Dumbledore admit that he was the one behind their deaths?”

“It took him a while, but he finally admitted to it. I put the memory in a phial, I just wondered if you needed it.”

“I want you to take it to the Wizengamot and bring Dumbledore up on charges of endangerment, murder and theft. If you contact Mr. Massarya, the bank manager, he’ll give you the file he's been compiling since my first year as proof of theft, and as for endangerment, the Aurors have compiled a file when they found out about the abuse at the Dursley’s.”

“Very well, my Lord,” Snape murmured with a nod, but didn’t move from the chair. At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he smirked. “I was... ordered to stay put until Draco returns.”

Harry grinned and nodded in understanding. Draco was being extremely protective of him. “In my lab there’s a black potion on the bottom row of my shelves. I need you to take four of the phials and help the Malfoys rid themselves of their Dark Marks, two phial each and a cut on their arm.”

Snape looked at him in surprise, but nodded, understanding that Harry was trusting him to only take those phials and not snoop through his other potions, finished or otherwise. “There was something else that Dumbledore suspected about your scar,” Snape said, mentally shaking himself out of his shock.

“And that is?”

“He thinks that it might be a sizable piece of the Dark Lord’s power, lodged there when he was destroyed. At first he thought it was like the diary, but as time went by, he realized it wasn’t. If you were able to tap into it and add it to your own, you might have more power to defeat him than he realizes.”

“We’re going to have to test that theory. Now, I want you to lay the charges on the old man before he dies. I want, by the end, for him to lose everything, just like he tried to do to me.”

“Planning something devious?” Draco drawled from the doorway.”

“Nothing that isn’t warranted,” Harry quipped as he nodded to Snape. “See it done, Severus. Done this way, he’ll know who’s behind it, but if everything goes as planned, there won’t be anything he can do about it. Once he’s out of the picture, I can turn my attention to Voldemort.”

“My Lord,” Snape said as he rose to his feet and nodded to Draco as he walked by. “Draco.”

Harry smiled at Draco as the blonde walked closer to the bed. “Did you really order Severus to stay with me until you came back?” Harry asked in amusement.

Draco shrugged indifferently and it took a few seconds for Harry to register that a tray of food hovered behind the blonde. “I figured you’d try to get up and come looking for me if someone didn’t stay here with you.”

Harry’s stomach growled as he smelled the eggs and bacon. “Breakfast?”

Draco nodded and sat down on the bed as the tray levitated over to Harry’s lap. “I figured you’d probably be getting hungry, after all, you haven’t eaten anything since the attack,” he said as he snagged a piece of toast, just to keep Harry company, and began nibbling on it. “I wasn’t quite sure what you liked, but your house-elf quickly put a plate together once he knew who it was for.”

“I wondered when Retra would pop in,” Harry said, smiling, not really surprised.

After Breakfast was done, Harry and Draco reclined together on the bed, talking softly, just enjoying each other’s company. That was how Healer Coulter found them, a couple of hours later. “It’s good to see you finally taking it easy.”

“It’s the excellent company that made sure of that,” Harry murmured in amusement, making Draco’s eyebrow rise at the comment.

The Healer’s lips twitched but didn’t say anything as he raised his want and cast a few diagnostic spells. “Well,” he murmured after a few minutes. “You can move around today, but I suggest you stay in the Manor and try not to stress yourself too much. The healing has worked but I still want you to take it easy until tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Harry murmured, though this time he wasn’t chaffing to get up and do things. Draco’s company was more than enough for now. After the Healer had left, Harry sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Draco lying beside him... until the other teen moved to straddle his hips. He opened his eyes to look at the blonde questioningly, which widened slightly at the lust he could see in Draco’s eyes.

**

“Since we couldn’t do anything last night, why don’t we make up for it now?” Draco murmured, flicking his wand at the door to close it.

He smiled as he heard Harry’s breath hitched in his chest at the provocative picture Draco knew he made as he pulled his shirt off, revealing an extremely pale chest to Harry’s view. When Harry went to touch the revealed skin, Draco shook his head. “Put your hands above your head, Harry,” he murmured huskily.

Harry didn’t even hesitate, but did as Draco asked. With another flick of the blonde’s wand, Harry’s wrists were tied to the head board.

“Move down so that you’re lying on your back,” Draco said as he moved off Harry enough for him to scoot down until he was lying on his back, looking up at Draco. Leaning down, Draco tangled his fingers in the black locks and silently demanded Harry open his mouth, using only his tongue.

This had been one of his fantasies last year, to have Harry tied to a bed and at his mercy.

He felt a thrill shoot through him as Harry allowed his mouth to open, moaning as he felt Draco’s tongue slip into his mouth, brushing lightly against his. The dark-haired teen growled in frustration after a few minutes, wanting Draco to stop his teasing, but not wanting to pull away to tell him. With a husky laugh, Draco deepened the kiss. 

“Now that I have you at my mercy...” he panted when he finally pulled back.

He began to kiss his way down Harry’s chest, his fingers unbuttoning the shirt the Healer had put on him the night before. When he uncovered a nipple, Draco’s mouth latched on, sucking gently before doing the same to the other one, his fingers continuing down until the shirt was completely unbuttoned, loving the feel of Harry arching up against him, moaning in pleasure.

Draco let his fingers wander over the revealed skin, his fingers tingling deliciously at the feel of the smooth flesh, relishing the feel of Harry’s rippling muscles as he moved under his touch. 

He glanced up to see Harry’s eyes closed halfway, head thrown back in pleasure. By the time he continued his downward exploration, Harry was panting hard, pressing himself up against Draco, wanting more.

“I love the way you demand,” Draco groaned as Harry brushed his hard cock against his own. Oh, yes, this was _definitely_ better than his fantasies, he thought as he slid down so he was sitting on Harry's legs, giving him better access to Harry’s abdomen... and lower.

Draco’s tongue came out and dipped briefly into Harry’s bellybutton, drawing a strangled groan from the tied teen, before continuing on.

“Draco,” Harry growled and Draco could hear the pleasure and warning in the word, telling him that he wanted more than the teasing. With a smirk, Draco’s hands trailed down to the waistband of Harry’s pants, giving them a gentle tug so Harry would lift his hips for him. 

He saw Harry's eyes latch on to him as he pulled the pants and underwear off. Before he returned to straddling Harry’s legs, Draco pulled his own pants off, tossing them unthinkingly over the side of the bed with Harry’s. 

Draco licked his lips, eyes on Harry’s hard cock, not really thinking of Harry watching him until he heard the dark-haired teen groan in pleasure.

Leaning forward, Draco licked the head, making Harry buck under the light touch. He watched as Harry tugged on his bonds, almost as if he had forgotten his wrists were tied, but the bonds didn’t let go. Draco smirked again before doing it again, letting his tongue slip under the foreskin, making Harry arch up this time.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, which turned to a gasp when Draco’s mouth wrap around the head. While Harry was distracted, he used his wand to call the bottle of lube from his pants pocket. Opening it up with one hand, he proceeded to push one slick finger into his own body as he slowly moved up and down on Harry’s cock, loving the taste of the flesh. He was surprised to find it slightly salty but with a slight difference, one that was uniquely Harry’s.

He felt Harry’s length twitch and harden more and looked up to see Harry watching him, even as he slid a second finger into his hole, stretching himself. 

After a few minutes, Draco pulled his head back, his teeth gently grazing the skin in his mouth as the head popped out, earning a groan from the boy under him. With a feeling of anticipation running through him, he reached for the lube again, slicking Harry’s length before he moved up to hover over it, lining himself up with Harry’s hard length before he let his weight push the head into his body. 

Pure ecstasy filled him as he felt the hot length slide deeper and deeper until it was completely in. He stayed like that for a few seconds more, allowing his body to stretch comfortably around the thickness inside him and felt Harry’s cock twitch, making him moan at the movement. It had been exquisite torture, feeling Harry’s heat slowly slide into him. It was everything he’d hoped it would be. “Do you know,” Draco panted as he waited for his body to adjust to Harry’s size. “How many times I’ve wanted to do this to you?”

“Then do it,” Harry said breathlessly, looking up into Draco’s eyes, the heat in the green depths burning him. “Ride me, my Dragon.”

Draco shivered at the endearment and slowly rose up, gasping at the feeling of Harry’s hardness slowly rubbing against his insides. “Fuck,” he gasped, waiting until he could feel only the head inside him before sliding back down. 

Soon, though, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, so he sped up, watched as Harry cried out at the pleasure of sliding home. Draco cried out when Harry’s hips snapped upwards as he slid down, pushing in deep and hitting Draco’s prostate at the same time.

“More,” Draco gasped out as he pushed down hard, knowing Harry would push up again. Soon, though he shook his head, feeling like something was missing... then he realized what it was. He wanted Harry’s hands on him, touching him, claiming him.

With a flick of his wand, he Vanished the ropes holding Harry’s wrists down and cried out when his hands moved over his heated flesh as he sat up, going around Draco’s back and into his hair. They moved together, Harry’s mouth latching on to Draco’s nipples, sucking on each one, one at a time.

“Fuck, yes,” Draco gasped as Harry thrust into him a little rougher than before. He wasn’t surprised when Harry laid back and rolled until Draco was under him. He was surprised though, when he felt Harry pin his wrists down above his head.

“Are you done with your teasing, my Dragon?” he whispered breathlessly in Draco’s ear before he gently nipped at it, grazing Draco’s prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

“Yes,” Draco panted, though it was hard to concentrate on the words when Harry thrust in again. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. This was what he’d been missing, the roughness and the controlling. He’d never thought he’d crave it until now. Before, he’d always insisted on being the one in control.

He cried out again as Harry did it again, grinding down against Draco. “Tell me what you want,” Harry panted, leaning closer to suck on Draco’s neck.

“More,” Draco moaned, throwing his head back, trying to pull his wrists out of Harry’s grip, but couldn’t. “Please, Harry,” he pleaded.

“Please what, Draco?” Harry asked, thrusting roughly in, making him arch up in pleasure. 

“Want to touch you,” Draco managed to pant out, his body singing to Harry’s tune. He could feel Harry graze his prostate and even though it was pleasurable, he wanted more. He didn’t even care that a Malfoy never pleaded. He was surprised when Harry let go of his wrists and he quickly tangled his fingers in the softness of Harry’s hair, even as he cried out at another hard thrust. “Harder.”

“Like this?” Harry asked thrusting in before he shifted the angle so that he would hit Draco’s prostate. “Or like... this?” and he thrust in hard.

Draco’s eyes flew open and he arched up against Harry as the other hit his prostate directly, mouth open on a silent scream at the pleasure that flooded him. He heard Harry chuckle breathlessly, but clutched at Harry when he did it again. He could feel the pleasure building in him and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. “Fuck,” Draco gasped out when Harry hit his prostate for the third time in a row. “Again.”

He felt Harry increase the pace, driving into his prostate with every hard thrust until Draco couldn’t think of anything else but the building pressure inside him. 

“That’s it,” Harry panted hoarsely before he groaned in pleasure. Draco heard Harry hiss something next to his ear, but he couldn’t make it out. It didn’t matter, his body shuddered at the sound and he screamed as he came, his cum splashing between them.

**

“That’s it,” Harry panted hoarsely before he groaned in pleasure. “ _Cum for my, my love_ ,” he hissed, not realizing he’d switched to Parseltongue and felt Draco’s body tighten around him, making him gasp. He felt the hot liquid erupt between them and cried out as he came inside Draco’s body.

They lay there panting in exhaustion afterwards. When they finally got their breathing under control, Harry pulled out of Draco to lay down beside him. He smiled when Draco rolled to snuggle against his side. He was surprised to feel a wand beside him with the cold glass of the lube. He took the time to close the lid before taking Draco’s wand and casting a Cleansing charm on them.

He lay there, carding his fingers through Draco’s hair as they relaxed before he finally rolled so that he could look down at Draco, a look of amusement on his face. “So how was the reality compared to your fantasy?”

He watched as Draco tilted his head to one side, as if he were thinking about it. “I think I like the reality better than the fantasy,” he confessed with a slight smile. “Much more satisfying.”

Harry laughed before he claimed Draco’s lips with his. “Let’s take a shower and go downstairs to visit with everyone.”

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, but didn’t argue when Harry gently tugged on his arm.

“You know,” Harry began, frowning slightly. “I didn’t realize you liked having rough sex.”

Draco shrugged indifferently. “The other way’s fine if you want to take your time and let the tension build, but I like it hard and fast better. There’s nothing more satisfying than having something pushed into you as hard and as fast as it can go.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his frown deepening. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’d tell me if it was too much, wouldn’t you?”

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Yes, Harry. I’d tell you if it was too much. So until I say otherwise, don’t worry about it. I love the way you pound into me and if you’ll remember, I asked you for it.”

* * *

The next day, Lucius and Narcissa came over for lunch, visiting with Draco and reassuring themselves that Harry was indeed alright. Each adult had then expressed their thanks to Harry in private for the removal of their Dark Mark and to report that Voldemort had called them before it could be taken off to demand the whereabouts of Bellatrix.

Lucius had lied to the man and told him that Bellatrix had taken Draco somewhere a few days prior and hadn’t told them where they were going. Voldemort had smiled smugly... until another Death Eater had stepped forward and said he’d heard of her capture by an anonymous person.

Voldemort had screamed in rage and demanded his Death Eaters to search for her. 

Lucius had barely managed to leave alive, being _Crucio’d_ for more answers, same for the Death Eater who’d stepped forward, since he didn’t know who was lying. Apparently, it had taken every kind of persuasion on the blonde’s part just to escape death. The fact that he’d pretended not to know where Draco was had also helped.

But now they were free of the mad man.

That afternoon, they’d once again attempted a visit to Diagon Alley, seeing as Harry needed new cloths. He couldn’t wait until he stopped growing so he’d only have to send a note to Madam Malkin’s and have some clothes delivered instead of always going in. Of course, Draco had to add on to his wardrobe, though Harry put a limit as to how much was bought. He still didn’t see the need to buying lots of clothes if he wasn’t going to have them longer than a year.

After the shopping, they made it to the building holding the Twin’s flat. The bottom part of the building was coming along nicely, being full of products the two teenagers had put together. They were currently unpacking some boxes, putting them on the shelves they wanted them on. “Ah, Harry, Draco, glad to see you could make it this time,” Fred joked, grinning at the two of them.

“Yes, it’s a good thing nothing went wrong this time,” Draco drawled, an eyebrow rising in silent question when Harry threw him a warning look. “Did I lie?”

Harry shook his head, but didn’t comment. “How’s the store coming along?”

“If we can unpack everything down here, we’ll be able to open the doors for business next month,” George said with an indifferent shrug. “I’m hoping for the doors to open at least a couple of weeks before the start of school so that we can sell some of the products to students.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “You guys are going to get students in trouble with the new Headmaster before he can even start his new job.”

“So, it’s a sure thing?” Fred asked in surprise, looking back at Harry as he filled the shelf behind the counter.

“Yeah. Two weeks is all that’s left.”

“And who’s going to take over?” George asked, his curiosity aroused now.

“I’m not quite sure, yet. It could either be the cat or the snake.”

“Harry, you’ve been spending too much time with Luna,” Draco said, shaking his head at the cryptic talk. 

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco drawled sarcastically. “Because you’re starting to talk in riddles?”

The others laughed and soon they were helping the twins unpack some of the boxes.

“Has your mother contacted you about your moving out?” Harry asked after a couple of hours of silent unpacking.

“Funny enough, no, though I heard Ginny also moved into Storm Manor,” Fred said with a slight frown. “What are you thinking?”

“Well, for all the years that she’s been hounding you guys to come back home, I’m surprised that not even Ginny's received a letter begging her to come home in the last week. It’s almost like she’s...” Harry struggled to find the right words to the feelings he was getting since the twins and Ginny had moved out of the Burrow. “I don’t know, accepted that you guys, especially Ginny, who’s still under aged, don’t want you to come back.”

“You know, you’re right. With all the fuss Mum was putting up at the end of the school year about having to live with her this summer instead of with you, you’d think she’d have at least sent a howler to us for deserting her,” George said, frowning in thought. 

“Maybe we should go check on her and Ron,” Fred said and with a nod to George, they all headed upstairs. When they reached the area where Harry had put the Portal, they reached out and activated it.

“I’ll go get the guards,” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear before he left them.

They peaked through the Portal at the empty room the twins had shared since they were little and frowned when they saw that the door to their room was closed. “Should we wait for the guards?” Fred whispered, in case sound traveled through to the other side.

“I think we should,” Harry whispered back, remembering the promise he’d made Draco.

“You know, even if there’s only the two of them in that house, it’s awfully quiet,” George whispered, frowning in worry.

Harry listened intently, hoping to catch the sound of something, anything, from the other side, but the silence was deafening, which was probably why the blast that sent them flying back was so loud. When they looked back at the Portal, they were surprised to see it on fire.

The guards and Draco were suddenly back, just as Fred and George ran into their old bedroom. “Let’s go,” Harry ordered as he sent a tendril of magic to the Portal, keeping it open until he chose to close it. “Draco, stay here in with a guard case anyone other than us come out.”

Before Draco could say anything else, Harry rushed through the Portal to the burning home, looking for the twins and the guards. He found them downstairs, trying to pull Mrs. Weasley out from under a beam.

With a quick flick of his wand, Harry managed to levitate the beam a couple of inches off her so the boys could pull her out. When she was clear of it, he wasn’t surprised to watch it crash to the floor. “Take her to your flat,” Harry said loudly over the rushing sound of the flames. “Have you found Ronald?”

“He wasn’t down here,” Fred said, coughing at the smoke filling the room. 

“Help them,” he ordered the nearest guards before turning to the third one. “Follow me.” Harry was now glad that Draco had insisted on having four guards with them, even though Harry usually only took one or two for himself.

They ran back upstairs, looking in all the rooms, but the red-haired teenager was nowhere to be found. Coughing as more smoke filled the house, something stopped Harry on the stairs as he passed one of the windows.

Outside, on the lawn, stood Ronald Weasley, but it was odd. Harry frowned as he watched him, trying to make out what was so wrong. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what was so odd about Weasley standing there. He wasn’t running around, he wasn’t screaming for help, he simply stood there, watching the building burn.

“Apparate down there and take him to a holding cell at Potter Manor. Make sure no one talks to him. Keep an eye on him and report everything he does.”

“My Lord,” the guard murmured before he Apparated out of the home. Harry watched as Ron looked up at him, smirked darkly before he Apparated away. Harry blinked in surprise as he watched the guard appear where Ron had once been. 

Harry cursed as he ran back towards the twin’s room where the others waited on the other side of the Portal. Just as he reached the door, though, the ceiling in the old bedroom collapsed, raining burning debris between him and the way out.

Harry coughed as smoke flew towards him, burning his throat with the ashes. He looked around to see if he could still get through and cursed when he realized he was truly blocked off from his only way out. He tried to go back down the stairs, but flames had collapsed the lower level. 

He was surprised when someone wrapped their arms around him. Harry tried to yell to whomever it was to let go of him, but he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. Then he tried to fight against the hold, but couldn’t seem to get his bearing... and the room was starting to go fuzzy.

Just as he thought he would suffocate in this burning home, he was suddenly assaulted with fresh air. He was aware that he was on his hands and knees on a solid floor, coughing uncontrollably and that his throat felt raw and hurt like blazes, but he was alive. He felt Draco beside him, pulling him against his chest, cradling him. He was also aware of someone else beside him, coughing and gasping for air.

He turned to look at who it was and was surprised to see it was one of the guards he’d sent with Fred and George. He nodded his thanks as they knelt on the floor. “How’s your mother?” he rasped out, looking at the twins, wincing in pain. 

“It doesn’t look good,” Fred said as he shut down the Portal by putting his hand on the wall beside it and ordering it closed before the flames could come through it. They watched as the flames were suddenly gone, the wall going back to its regular features. “The guard went to get the Healer.”

“Great,” Harry muttered as another coughing fit seized him. By the time it passed, he was panting and exhausted. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Draco growled angrily near his ear.

“Didn’t mean to,” Harry rasped out, closing his eyes as he felt Draco’s fingers run through his hair. “Ron set the-” Harry started coughing again and by the time he regained his breath, he was dizzy and feeling nauseous.

When Healer Coulter showed up, he had a few Mediwizards and witches with him. Seeing that Mrs. Weasley was the one most in need, he went to her. Mediwizard Campbell made his way to Harry, casting several diagnostic scans before handing a phial to him. “This’ll help with your lungs.”

Draco grabbed it from the man when Harry didn’t take it. He tipped Harry's head back and poured the liquid into his mouth. Harry winced as it burned against the raw tissue of his throat, but didn’t protest, knowing it would do no good anyway.

His eyes closed as he took in the comfort of being with Draco before he started coughing again. He couldn’t believe it, twice in one week! Why did he have to always be on the receiving end of everyone’s attacks?

When he finally stopped, he was pulled back against Draco and he was panting hard, his breath coming in rasps. He frowned at the pain in his chest and was surprised when he felt water fill his mouth. He coughed again as the water hit his throat, feeling like it was on fire.

“Relax, my Lord. Allow the water and the healing potion to do its job,” he heard the Mediwizard say. More water was poured into his mouth, despite his protest and feeble attempts to push the glass away, and gagged.

* * *

When Harry was done throwing up, Draco pulled him back against his chest with the help of the Mediwizard, his head resting on his shoulder. Pulling out his wand, the blond teen banished the mess before he went back to running his fingers through Harry’s hair. It seemed to calm the dark-haired teenager and right now, that’s what they needed.

Harry calm.

Draco was going to have to do something about Harry’s tendency to leap into situations that he couldn’t get out of without getting injured. He was afraid that if he didn’t, he might just loose him. He was surprised when Healer Coulter came over to them, holding a potion to Harry’s lips. 

“Drink,” he ordered gently.

Harry shook his head, and Draco could understand. He knew Harry didn’t want to aggravate his hurting throat like the water obviously had.

“This will help your throat, my Lord. Once that’s done, your lungs can be dealt with.”

Reluctantly, Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the potion. Once it was down, the healer moved away to check on the guard. Draco could feel the breath rasping in Harry’s chest and wondered how he could even breathe properly. After a few minutes, the healer was back, waving his wand to check the progress of the healing. With a satisfied smile, he nodded for Mediwizard Campbell to give him a couple more potions.

Draco recognized one of the phials as being the same potion he’d first given Harry. “Will it work this time?” he asked warily.

“Yes. I went to quick last time and gave him the potions out of order. After this, we can move him to Storm Manor.”

“What about Mrs. Weasley?” Harry rasped out before he coughed, though it wasn’t as bad as the previous times.

Mediwizard Campbell shook his head and looked over to where the Healer was talking with the twins. He turned back to Harry and tipped the first phial to his mouth, then the second one.

“Ginny needs to know,” Harry slurred even as Draco saw that he was fighting the effects. 

A Sleeping Draught? Seriously? He glared at the Mediwizard, though he realized they probably had experience with Harry in these types of situations. When the Mediwizard was sure Harry was asleep, he gestured for one of the guards to pick him up.

“Take him to his room at Storm Manor,” he told the guard and motioned for Draco to follow.

“And Mr. Potter,” Healer Coulter said when Draco passed by him to activate the Portal. “Make sure he rests. I’ll check on him in the morning, but there shouldn’t be any adverse effects to the smoke inhalation.”

Draco stopped to look at the man in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. He’d assumed that Harry would be fine now that the Healer had seen to him. He nodded hesitantly and activated the Portal, watching as the guard carried Harry through. “Come over later or tomorrow,” he told the twins. “I’m sure Ginny would enjoy being with all her family.”

Fred smiled slightly and nodded gratefully.


	20. 20. Eliminating Enemies

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 20 – Eliminating Enemies

Harry smiled as he woke slowly, feeling Draco’s fingers running through his hair. He’d never tire of this, he realized as he snuggled closer to the blonde teen. Then everything came back to him. Mrs. Weasley, the fire, Weasley’s odd behaviour. 

He sat up with a start, realizing he had to go tell Ginny that her mother had been injured in the fire.

“Relax,” Draco murmured as he pulled Harry back against him. 

“But Ginny,” Harry gasped, his body wanting nothing better than to recline against Draco’s welcoming warmth.

“I already told her about her mother. She’s sleeping right now.”

He shot Draco a surprised look. “How is she?”

“A little torn up, but she seemed to feel better once the twins showed up. They sent an owl to their older brothers and will wait to hear from them before they make plans on what to do about the funeral.”

“The funeral,” Harry murmured, remembering that the woman hadn’t just been injured but died in the fire. “Is Healer Coulter coming by later?” he asked as he rested against Draco. If Ginny and the twins were sleeping, then there wasn’t much he could do right now. He couldn’t justify waking her up just to cause her more pain.

“Yes,” Draco murmured as he went back to playing with Harry’s hair. Harry seemed to melt against him, sighing in contentment. “Ginny came over earlier to make sure you were alright. I think she was more upset that you guys went into a burning house than anything else.”

“I’m going to have to find out why Weasley set fire to the house.”

He felt Draco go still. “Weasley set fire to the house? To deliberately kill his mother?”

“Looks that way,” Harry said with a wary sigh. “Retra.” 

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Master Harry needs to be taking better care of himself,” the little creature said with his hands on his hips, a disapproving look in his eyes. “We house-elves figured once you were with your chosen mate you’d take better care.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the scolding before he started to laugh. “Honestly, Retra. I wasn’t planning any of this today. I only went to spend time with Fred and George and to do some shopping.” He looked up at Draco. “See what I have to put up with?” he said in amusement. 

“Well, it’s a good thing _some_ one cares if you’re hurt or not,” Draco sniffed, though his lips were twitching suspiciously.

“You’re no help,” Harry huffed playfully before turning to look at Retra, who was smiling happily. “Can you bring us something to snack on and tea? We’ll have it in the bathroom. I want to take a bath.”

“Of course, master,” Retra murmured as he headed into the bathroom to start the bath before doing the other errands for Harry.

“Will you join me?” Harry asked Draco as he slid out of the bed. Casting a quick _Tempus_ he was surprised to see it was after midnight.

“Try and stop me,” Draco snorted as he followed behind him, shedding his clothes as he went. Harry found it amusing when the blonde threw the shirt in the hamper in the bedroom before he entered the bathroom, hips moving seductively, making Harry aware of the thoughtless grace Draco walk with.

He’d never realized until now how much he liked the way his husband walked. With a contented sigh, he followed Draco, watching the lazy grace the blonde had as he smirked over his shoulder at Harry, eyes seductive, telling him he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Harry.

“Minx,” he murmured as he walked up behind the blonde, pulling him back against him, his cock nudging Draco’s ass, making the blonde gasp at the contact. “You want this, don’t you,” Harry whispered against Draco’s ear as the other allowed his head to fall back against Harry’s shoulder.

“Fuck, yes,” Draco moaned, pushing back against the hardening length. “I want you deep inside me, taking me until it’s all I can think about.”

Harry groaned at the mental picture the words evoked and the slight movement. “Get into the bath, my Dragon,” he purred, smiling as he felt Draco shiver deliciously. Oh, yes. The wait for his husband had most _definitely_ been worth it, though he had to wonder at Draco’s easy compliance. He hadn’t thought the blonde would submit so easily. Maybe there was more there than he’d thought?

With one last teasing shimmy, Draco shed the rest of his clothes and walked into the welcoming bubbles. Harry felt his body harden even more as he took in the sight of Draco in the water. He’d never thought bubbles could be a turn on until now, but then, he guessed it had to be with the right person.

Quickly shedding his own clothes, he walked into the tub, walking towards Draco with a predatory look in his eyes, not realizing the picture he portrayed as he stalked the blonde. He could see the excitement and anticipation in the blonde’s eyes as he moved away from Harry.

“Playing hard to get?” Harry growled, smiling knowingly as he watched the tremor shoot through Draco as the tone slid over him, noticed how his eyes darkened with passion as he moved closer. “ _Come to me, Draco,_ ” he hissed, unknowingly switching to Parseltongue.

He saw Draco’s eyes widen, the silver colour deepening to molten mercury, his breath hitching in his throat, as pleasure slammed into him at the hissing. He heard the moan Draco tried to choke off, but he stopped moving, allowing Harry to finally reach him. “I don’t know what you said, but do it again,” Draco gasped as Harry pulled him firmly against him.

Harry’s eyebrow went up but he smirked as he picked Draco up so the blonde could wrap around his legs around his hips, making him gasp at the heat of his hard length against Harry’s. “ _So responsive,_ ” Harry hissed as he caressed Draco’s ass, sliding his fingers against the opening so close to his cock.

He watched as Draco panted, pushing back against Harry’s fingers. “More,” he moaned before he devoured Harry’s mouth, his tongue pushing insistently in.

Walking over to the lip, Harry sat down, moaning as the warm water covered them and pushed the tip of his finger into Draco’s entrance, making the blonde whimper for more. “ _Such a demanding little slut, aren’t you?_ ” he gasped when he finally pulled his mouth away from Draco’s before he leaned forward to suck on his collarbone.

“Yes,” Draco moaned mindlessly as he pushed down on the digit, groaning when it pushed further into him. “Gods... more, Harry. Please.”

Harry smiled against Draco’s skin, loving the fact that the blonde had answered him without realizing he had. He pulled Draco closer to him before sliding a second finger into the tight ring of muscles. “ _I love the way your body begs for more_ ,” he hissed, watching as Draco’s back arched. “Fuck,” he murmured in English as he took in the sight. “So hot.”

“Fuck me, Harry. Make me yours again,” Draco pleaded, his body trembling with the pleasure Harry was giving him. 

Pulling his fingers out of Draco’s body, Harry helped position him so he could line his length to Draco’s hole. Draco’s breath caught as Harry pushed up even as the blonde’s body pushed down slowly, letting it out in a rush as Harry slid in. Groaning at the velvet heat that surrounded him, Harry closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the feel.

“Yes,” Draco murmured once Harry was firmly seated inside him, his cock twitching slightly, and he moved his hips.

“Shit,” Harry gasped, leaning back against the lip of the tub so he could watch Draco ride him. “ _Ride me, my Dragon._ ”

Draco moaned as the syllables rolled over him, his body jerking slightly, feeling Harry’s hardness nudge his prostate. Soon he was gasping for breath, pounding down on Harry’s hips even as Harry thrust up to meet him. “Harry!” he cried out at a particular brutal thrust to his prostate, starting to see stars, feeling his body tighten in anticipation of the end.

Harry reached between them and grasped Draco’s throbbing cock, squeezing gently as he rubbed at the head, his eyes darkening as he watched Draco cry out again at the touch. “ _Come for me, Draco._ ”

Draco had no idea what Harry said, but he screamed Harry’s name as he came, his muscles tightening around Harry, making him come too, groaning Draco’s name.

They sat there for a while, their bodies cooling in the still warm water. Harry heard Draco gasp softly as he slid out of him and he tipped the blonde’s head back so he could kiss him deeply. “I love you, Draco,” he said after a few minutes. “I think I always have.”

He felt Draco go still and wondered if he’d said it too soon.

* *

Draco felt his heart freeze at Harry’s words. Did he dare hope they were true? He’d wondered why Harry had wanted him badly enough to do the ceremony, had wondered if it had only been a way to tie Draco to him further, though the dark-haired boy hadn’t know what Draco had.

He wouldn’t have been able to resist Harry any more than he could stop breathing. He hadn’t told anyone what had happened to him towards the end of summer, not even his father. His fifteenth birthday had brought about some change, though he hadn’t realized what it meant at the time. 

All through the school year, he’d felt a strange tugging, but with so many people around him at all times, he couldn’t tell what it meant. The only time he’d had any kind of peace from the longing and pull, had been when he’d been in his own common room. 

He’d known then that it wasn’t one of his House mates he was drawn to, since he’d been able to be himself, even though he’d been horny as all hell. Blaise had complained on a few occasions that he was becoming a little too rough with his attentions, but he hadn’t been able to help it. It had been like something was missing and he hadn’t been able to fix the problem.

He’d realized what the tugging had meant the day he’d beaten Harry up. It had explained a lot… especially after he found a book in the library.

He had Veela blood in him and Harry Potter was his mate… though he wouldn’t inherit the traits until his seventeenth birthday.

Now he could feel his heart begging for it to be true, that Harry really _did_ love him.

He pulled away from Harry’s shoulder to look deep into the green depths and saw what he’d only hoped for: Harry’s true feelings for him. “I love you, too,” he whispered, and gently kissed Harry. “I have to tell you, Harry. Next year I get my inheritance.”

“I know, I’ve read up on wizards’ and witches’ inheritance. Do you know if you’ll get a creature Inheritance and what it’ll be?” Harry asked as he caressed Draco’s back and Draco took comfort in it, feeling the urge to purr in contentment.

“Some. Mother was telling me about her own inheritance the last time I visited the Manor. It seems she has Veelan blood in her line. I’m not sure about Father, though. Mother said she never did find her true mate, but that she was happy with Father, that he treated her kindly and that if she ever found her mate that he would welcome whoever it was because he wanted her to be happy.”

“He would willingly step back if she found someone else?” Harry asked in surprise. Draco could almost hear the thoughts running through the dark haired teen’s mind. With the way Harry liked to control what happened around him, Draco doubted he’d be able to let his chosen mate sleep with someone else. 

“You have to understand, Harry,” Draco said as he played with a damp dark lock of hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. “He’d rather keep her happy than watch her die of a broken heart. Most Veela don’t find their intended mates.”

“I thought all Veela found their mates,” Harry said with a slight frown.

“No. Mother is the perfect example. I...” Draco hesitated slightly, wondering if he should tell Harry, then took a deep breath. He was going to have to tell his husband eventually. “I found mine.”

Harry’s eyes darkened as jealousy filled his eyes. “Who?” he demanded harshly, and Draco realized that Harry had misunderstood his words. His husband thought Draco’s intended mate was someone else.

Draco bit his lip, carefully avoiding eye contact, just to see how far Harry would go in his jealousy and what he would do about it. He wasn’t worried that Harry would hurt him, though, since it went against everything the dark haired teen was doing. “He’s very handsome,” he whispered so his tone wouldn’t betray him. He had to admitted to himself that he liked seeing Harry like this, all jealous and possessive.

“His name,” Harry growled harshly and Draco gasped, arching in pleasure as he felt Harry’s magic crackle in the air with his anger and jealousy, the power licking at his nerve endings in an arousing way.

“Harry,” he began, his eyes wide with surprise, pressing himself closer to Harry’s body, feeling his body quicken again. He hadn’t thought he’d be ready for another round for a while yet, but Harry’s magic was making him hard. He could also tell that Harry wasn’t unaffected as he felt Harry’s length push up against his opening.

“His name,” Harry demanded as he pushed into Draco’s willing body. Draco cried out in pleasure at the hard thrust, his back arching again at the suddenness of the move, but wanting more. “Tell me his name, Draco,” Harry growled against Draco’s neck and latched onto Draco’s skin, making him scream at the roughness.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, his mind going blank with need. He’d never thought such an innocent comment could turn into this, but his body reacted to the rough thrusts Harry was giving him, pressing down onto the length driving into him with wild abandon. “Harry!” he screamed at a particular brutal thrust to his prostate, clawing at Harry’s back, even as he moved with Harry.

“I want his name, Draco,” Harry panted, and Draco wanted to tell him he had been telling him all along, but he couldn’t get enough air into him to tell his husband, he could only moan his need. He was almost to the edge when Harry slowed his pace, making him whimper in need. “His name, my Dragon,” Harry groaned as he ground up into Draco’s body, his magic increasing with his pleasure and anger.

“Harry,” Draco managed to gaps out, his body shivering in reaction, trying to speed the movements up again. “Please,” he begged when Harry pulled out of him and put him down to kneel on the ledge before he thrust back into Draco. 

Draco screamed out as Harry hit his prostate, angling his body so that Harry would do it again. “Fuck me hard, my love,” he panted, screaming again when Harry hit his prostate again.

“Fuck,” Harry panted as he held on to Draco’s hips. Draco could still feel his mate’s anger and knew Harry hadn’t realized he’d been telling him all along who his true mate was. “Tell... me.... his... _name_!” Each word was followed by a powerful thrust into Draco’s willing body, making Draco moan each time, his fingers clawing at the tiled floor, as he felt his body on the edge of his release.

He didn’t fight when Harry dragged him up against his chest, a gentle hand on his throat even as Harry thrust in. Draco gasped, his hands going back to clutch at Harry’s hips, when he felt Harry’s mouth close on his neck, sucking hard. It was the last straw. Draco screamed on the next thrust as he tipped over the edge, his pleasure exploding out of him forcefully. Dimly, he heard Harry groan as he filled Draco’s passage again with warm liquid.

“You,” Draco gasped when he could finally speak, still being held up by Harry, his head on Harry’s shoulder, his whole body thrumming from their lovemaking. “You’re my mate.”

“You did that on purpose,” Harry panted after a few minutes and pulled out, brushing hair out of Draco’s face with loving fingers. “Didn’t you?”

Draco winced slightly, his body shivering in pleasure and pain. It had hurt, but Draco wouldn’t change any of it. He loved Harry in every mood, but none as much as when he was being possessive. “I did answer your question. You just didn’t want to hear the answer,” Draco teased coyly. 

Harry blinked at him in surprised before he started laughing. “I guess you did answer my question, didn’t you?” He pulled Draco close, leaning his head forward onto Draco’s shoulder. “You did that just to see what I’d do, didn’t you?”

Draco chuckled softly. “It was worth it, though, just to see your reaction.”

Harry angled them so they could sit in the water where their food had appeared while they were going at it. Draco sat down beside Harry, angling his body so that he was reclining against Harry... and so his ass didn’t hurt as much. He figured Harry had probably fucked him raw, and he loved that Harry could lose control like that, loved the way he handled his anger. It had been worth the teasing.

“So what do you think you’ll Inherit on your seventeenth birthday?” Draco asked after they’d eaten some of the snacks and were sipping on their tea.

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “Truth be told, I wouldn’t even know where to start looking.”

“Doesn’t your family have a book that lists all the creature blood in your line?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to go to Potter Manor one day soon and see what we can find in the library there.”

* * *

Dumbledore stood before the entire Wizengamot _and_ the Board of Governors, wondering what was going on. He’d managed to cast a powerful glamour on his burnt out hand and his arm was hidden by his outer robes so it hid the fact that he was slowly dying. Snape had assured him that, though it would kill him, he still had time to put his affairs in order, which was what he’d been doing when he’d gotten the summons from the new Minister three days prior.

He took stock of the faces looking down at him, some in disgust and others in anger. He was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy sitting beside Mr. Ogden.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Minister Scrimgeour began, and Dumbledore felt anger fill him when they didn’t even use his full title. “Since everyone knows of your prior accomplishments, we won’t bore everyone by listing them,” Scrimgeour murmured and everyone nodded, murmuring ascent.

“May I ask what this is about, Minister?” Dumbledore asked, smiling patronizingly at everyone, trying to look grandfatherly, though no one seemed to be buying it.

“First, the Board of Governors has come to me with the request that you be removed from the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I must say that what they’ve shown me shows a gross neglect for our children’s future.”

“I don’t understand, Minister. I’ve done nothing wrong,” Dumbledore murmured pleasantly. “I’ve always maintained that the children’s welfare should come first.”

“By cutting out classes that they would need to function as a viable part of our society?” someone from the Board demanded angrily. “It’s come to our attention in the last few years that certain classes that should’ve been given were cut out of the curriculum. And three of the teachers this year say that they were asked to step down when school let out. Tell us, Professor Dumbledore, how do you justify a dead person teaching History of Magic when all he seems to teach is how our children should take naps in his class? Or that he doesn’t even notice when they do? And since when does Muggle Studies consist of witches and wizards marrying into the muggle society as a means of surviving?”

Dumbledore felt anger shoot through him. He knew who had ratted him out. He’d wanted to keep the students compliant and rely on what he was allowing them to learn. If History of Magic was too boring, students wouldn’t look to see why certain things had been set into motion. But his smile remained, even though it was strained now.

“And what about Wizarding Law? How are our children to know what their rights are if they don’t learn it in school?” another member of the Board demanded angrily.

“They learn everything that is important in the classes we already have-“

“Yes,” Lucius mocked, sneering down at Dumbledore. “And that’s only thanks to Mr. Ogden and the Board of Governors who’ve realized just how much our children are _not_ learning at school.”

“With this overwhelming evidence to the gross negligence towards our children’s future, Professor Dumbledore, I regret to inform you that as of the next school year, we will be acquiring a new Headmaster or Headmistress. You are forthwith stripped of your title as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will never teach again, Mr. Dumbledore,” the Minister said.

When Dumbledore went to get up, Scrimgeour held up his hand. “We are not done. Please sit down.”

Dumbledore was surprised. He’d thought that would be the end of it, that he would head back to his office and clear his thing out. What more could they know? Surely not that... 

_No, Severus would not betray me like that._

He was shocked to see Snape step around him and stand close to the dais Scrimgeour sat at, followed by Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

“Severus?” he asked through numb lips.

Snape looked at him briefly before he turned to look at the Minister. 

“This is now a hearing for Albus Dumbledore, held on this day June twenty-third of the year nineteen hundred and ninety-seven. It has come to our attention in recent days that one Albus Dumbledore has committed the following crimes: Theft, Sedition, Defamation of Character and Murder of an entire family save one soul for the sole purpose of personal gain. How say you?” Scrimgeour demanded, looking down at Dumbledore with a disgusted look.  
“Innocent,” Dumbledore said, feeling his whole body go cold, hoping Severus hadn’t shown anyone the memory of him confessing to those particular acts. His eyes landed on Harry, who was listening intently to whatever the mutt was telling him.

It was that brat’s fault! If he’d only gone along with his plans, nothing would have gone wrong, but from his first year, Harry had refused to follow the script Dumbledore had wanted him to follow. He should’ve killed him when he was a baby and blamed it all on Voldemort. No one would’ve thought twice then.

“We call in Mr. Massarya, the Manager of Gringotts Bank,” Scrimgeour said loudly. Dumbledore was surprised and angry again when the bank manager walked past him with a thick folder under his arm. “Speak.”

“Mr. Potter came to my attention four years ago when he came into the bank to ask for a way to withdraw money from his vaults without having to come into the bank every time. Since his key had been flagged as unable to withdraw money without the Headmaster being present, I took the initiative to speak to the young wizard. There I found out that the Headmaster had never been his legal guardian and until he began school the previous year, Mr. Potter hadn’t even known he was a wizard.”

Dumbledore looked around as he heard several people gasp in shock and horror and felt his temper boil.

“Without Mr. Potter’s knowledge, I hired a lawyer and tracked down every transaction done by Headmaster Dumbledore. It was unfortunate that the repeated requests for the funds to be returned went unanswered and we had to involve the Aurors. On that day, the Auror in charge, a Mr. Carmichael came to my office with two more Aurors to question the young wizard in question. In the end, the Headmaster had to be forced into repaying Mr. Potter everything he’d ever taken from the Vaults. He did so, except for two muggle businesses, which has come to my attention in the past weeks.”

Scrimgeour frowned in disapproval as the Goblin handed over the file he had in his hands. “Thank you, Mr. Massarya,” he murmured dismissively.

When the Goblin passed by Dumbledore, he sniffed in disdain before leaving the room. How _dare_ that insignificant mongrel pass judgement on him!

“It appears we have a Pensieve memory to attest to the sedition and murder,” Scrimgeour murmured as he waved his wand towards the ceiling, linking it to the Pensieve sitting on his bench. Everyone looked up, watching the memory unfold and Dumbledore shot an incredulous look at Snape, knowing the memory came from him, but his closest confidant refused to look at him, choosing to watch the memory instead. 

But how?!

His gaze went over to Harry and felt his fury boil over. It had to be that brat! He had to have something to do turning Snape against him!

He watched the boy with his godfather and wolf as they watched the memory of how he’d told Snape about the false prophecy, knowing the Potions master would tell Voldemort, who would then paint a big target on the Potter family. The fact that the prophecy had been made up didn’t matter after that. Then on top of that, how he’d knowingly transferred Secret Keeper from Sirius to a man he’d know was secretly a Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. 

They all heard how he’d orchestrated everything, from the Potters going into hiding and signing control of their fortune over to him, of setting up Sirius for the murder of Harry’s parents so that Dumbledore could put the child wherever he wanted. That he’d known just how much the Dursleys hated magic and that they would mistreat Harry so that when he, Dumbledore sent someone to get him at age eleven, he’d be more inclined to do whatever Dumbledore said.

They also learned how frustrated he’d been when Harry hadn’t gone to the House he’d wanted the boy in, and all because he was too stubborn for his own good. How he’d arranged certain events to mould Harry into the perfect weapon to use against Voldemort, up to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which had blown up in his face because the brat had even refused to participate like he was supposed to.

By the time the memory wound down, everyone was horrified by the lengths Dumbledore had gone through to get his way. “If I hadn’t done what I did, none of you would’ve been safe. Voldemort needed to be stopped at all cost,” Dumbledore said proudly, head held high.

“We will take a vote on this now,” Scrimgeour murmured impassively. “Those who find Albus Dumbledore guilty of Theft, Sedition, Defamation and Murder, raise your hand.” Everyone’s hands went up as they glared at the most respected wizard in the Wizarding world. “Those opposed?” When the Minister didn’t see a hand raised, he turned to look down at Dumbledore.

“Mr. Dumbledore, it is the decision of this court that you are found guilty of all charges. You are forthwith stripped of all your titles and sent directly to Azkaban until your death. Everything you once owned is now confiscated barring the properties and/or businesses mentioned in this file.”

“Excuse me, sir,” Harry said hesitantly, holding his hand up.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” Scrimgeour asked, frowning at being interrupted.

“I know that Mr. Dumbledore has a brother, would it be possible to leave him the family home and the Dumbledore vault? Since he’ll be the only remaining wizard of that family?”

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” Scrimgeour said with a stiff nod before he turned to look at Dumbledore. “Everything else will be confiscated by the Ministry, your wand will be snapped and your powers bound. And as the evidence presented today showed that Sirius Black has been wrongly accused, his file will be cleared of any wrong doing where the charges of murder are concerned. As of today, he is a cleared and free man.”

The gavel came down hard, sounding like a hammer pounding a nail into a coffin. Dumbledore saw red. He launched himself out of his chair before anyone could realize what he was doing and lunged across the courtroom towards Harry.

He smiled in satisfaction when his hands wrapped around the teen’s throat and squeezed. He was surprised when he realized that his hold didn’t close all the way around the flesh like he’d expected and realized that Harry’s hand was held out between them, an inch away from his chest and that power flowed through it and around Dumbledore, stopping his motion.

“You’re going to know what pain feels like, _Professor_ ” Harry sneered next to his ear where no one would see. “And you’re going to know that a fifteen year old child bested the supposed greatest wizard in our world just by using his own plans against him.” 

Suddenly he was in the same chair he’d been before he’d launched himself at Harry and felt his blood run cold as he realized what had happened. Harry had invaded his mind without him realizing it and had allowed the fantasy to run its course. None of it had been real. 

He watched as Harry smile maliciously before turning back to look at Sirius, pretending to be afraid of him, and the mutt actually fell for it, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders and placing himself between them.

He was surprised at the transformation Harry did, going from cold and heartless to a scared teenage boy. He didn’t come out of his shock until the Aurors grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him away. Only then did he begin to protest his innocence. He couldn’t allow this child to best him! He had to regain control of the situation!

“Take him away!” Scrimgeour yelled, ignoring the words coming from Dumbledore.

**

Harry felt like whooping happily. He’d taken care of two things just by doing one. He’d gotten rid of Dumbledore _and_ cleared Sirius of the unjustified charges of murderer. Now he had to go to Potter Manor and talk to Ollivander, see why Voldemort wanted him so badly. 

Tomorrow, Charlie and Bill, with his soon-to-be bride, would be at the twins’ flat for the funeral. 

Harry looked up at Lucius. When he saw the grey eyes flicker to him, he used his eyes to point up at the Minister. Lucius nodded slightly and went back to his conversation with Mr. Ogden. “Let’s go home,” he murmured as he led Sirius and Remus out of the courtroom and to the elevator. “I need to stop at Potter Manor before we go home,” he said after the elevator had started moving, thanking whatever Gods were watching over him that the elevator was empty of anyone else. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean anything when it came to the Atriums.

Reporters greeted them as they exited the elevator, blocking their path to the Floo Network. Sighing in irritation, Harry stopped after moving three feet. “Mr. Potter, is it true that Dumbledore was arrested?”

Seeing no way around the blood hounds, he frowned at the reporter. “Would I be here for you to harass if it wasn’t true?”

“Is it true that Sirius Black was cleared of murder?”

“Since I wouldn’t be standing beside my godson if it wasn’t true, I guess it is,” Sirius drawled sarcastically.

“You know, if all you want is a confirmation on the rumour mill, why don’t you guys use your heads and come up with something that doesn’t require people to answer redundant questions,” Harry said in exasperation when he tried to take another step and was blocked in his effort.

Since the law had been passed about writer’s getting fined or even fired with a letter stating they couldn’t work in any writing field, the _Daily Prophet_ had become a little more reliable in its reports, but today Harry didn’t have time for all the stupid drivel these people seemed to thrive on. 

“Mr. Potter,” he heard from the back and sighed in annoyance as he recognized Rita Skeeter’s annoying voice. “Tell us, is it true that you’re behind all the changes happening at the school? After all, you _are_ know as being a bit of a rebel rouser, what with all the trouble you get into when you’re there.”

“Miss. Skeeter, I believe this is the third time you’ve been warned about false printing,” Remus murmured, his eyes hard as he regarded the stupid woman. “In case you missed the questions being asked before your mindless one, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was the one behind all the trouble at the school. “

Skeeter shrugged the comment away in that annoying way of hers. “None sense. I only write the truth.”

“Oh? You mean like the lies you wrote about me putting my name in the Goblet of Fire only to gain attention? What was it you said? Oh yes, ‘Harry Potter, a mere child of twelve’, by the way, I was fourteen. And then you went on to say I had a pathological need for attention, yet when it came down to it, I didn’t even participate in the tournament. Yes, I really see where you get the need for attention, especially since I spent most of the school year in my common room studying.”

The reporters laughed gleefully as Skeeter’s smile became strained. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a godson I have to go visit,” Harry murmured as he forced his way through the throng of reporters, who finally took the hint and let them pass.

* * *

Harry walked into the room Ollivander was being held in, though he was being well cared for. Healer Coulter had seen to him the day he’d shown up and administered the Controlling potion. “Mr. Ollivander, are you alright?” Harry asked as they entered his room. “My guards told me about your ordeal the other day. I’m glad they were able to assist you with your Death Eater problem”

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” the old wand maker said as he smiled at him. “I was glad for the interference.”

“Yes, it was a close call, I hear. Can you tell me why Voldemort wanted you?”

“I don’t know, really. I just know that his Death Eaters wouldn’t take no for an answer to his summons. I do hope they haven’t damaged my shop too much. I’ll have a trying time to get it in order for the next year’s students if so.”

“Unfortunately, sir, unless we can figure out a way to keep you protected, you’ll have to stay here for a while longer,” Harry said apologetically. 

“Ah, well, is there a way for me to get out of this room and have one that has a better view, then?”  
“Of course. One of the guards can help you move into one of the upstairs rooms. I’m sure if you wanted, I could also send someone to get you some of your materials and you could keep working on crafting your wands,” he offered.

“That would be wonderful,” Ollivander said with a pleased smile.

Smiling at the older man, Harry left the room. “See that Mr. Ollivander gets a room on the upper floor away from any activity and post a guard by his door. Have couple of other guards go to his shop and get some of his wand making materials so he can keep himself busy,” he told the guard beside the cell door.

“My Lord,” the guard said as he bowed respectfully before going on his errand.

Harry headed for the Floo with a sigh, thinking about Weasley. Why would he kill his mother? Where would he have gone?

“Ah, my Lord,” Healer Coulter said when Harry rounded the corner nearly collided with the man. “I’m glad I caught you before you left. I have the report on Mrs. Weasley.”

Harry took the papers from the Healer and flipped through it. “So she was already dead when the house was lit up.”

“Yes. There was no smoke in her lungs at all.”

“Alright, I’ll let the others know. I think it’ll make things easier if they know it wasn’t the fire that actually killed her.”

“The only problem, though, is this means Ronald killed his mother. On purpose.” With a nod, Harry walked away. He’d left Draco sleeping soundly right after lunch after another bout of lovemaking. Harry had drawn it out as long as he could, just to watch the blonde teen lose control as he brought him to the edge a few times. When he reached the foyer, he threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. “Storm Manor.”

“Where, in Merlin’s name have you been?” Draco demanded when he stepped through the fireplace.

“Hello to you to, Draco,” Harry murmured in surprise and amusement.

“Don’t you ‘hello’ me. You had me worried! Where were you?”

Harry sighed, took Draco’s hand and led him down the hall. “Let me show you something.” After going down three hallways, Harry stopped in front of a door. “If you ever want to find me and I’m not here, come to this room.”

He opened up the door and walked in, nodding to the guards on duty. He turned to look at Draco’s astonished face as he saw three of the four walls with names all over them. On the one the guard was watching, the one facing the door, were more names, but the difference was there was actually the name of a place beside the name of the person. Looking at the wall, Harry picked out the names of Fred, George and Ginny and beside their names were the words ‘Diagon Alley’, the name of the building they were living in and ‘safe’.

“What is this room?” Draco asked, looking at the room in awe.

“After the first time I was attacked, I came up with a spell that would alert others if you were in danger. Since then, the twins, Ginny and I, along with Catherine’s help, came up with a way to put the names of everyone who’s with me on the walls of this room. Now, they’re split up in groups. Potter Manor on this wall,” Harry said as he gestured to the wall on his left. “This one here,” he said, gesturing to the wall on his right, “lists the people at another of my Manors. And the one behind us has the names of another of my Manors. ”  
“You mean to tell me you have that many active Manors at all times?” Draco asked incredulously, his gaze snapping to Harry.  
“Actually, in total, I have four Manors operating at all times, not counting this one. Since only a select few actually live here with me, I’ve left that one out, though every time we go out, our names will appear on this wall here. And the fourth Manor being used... well, no one really leaves there since only slaves living there with quite a few guards to keep them in line.”

“And you have a guard here at all times?” Draco asked and Harry could see on his face that he now understood why Harry had done this.

“Two, actually. They work in shifts, but yes, eight guards are on duty at regular intervals. They watch the wall that lists who is out and about, where they are, and if they need help.”

“Is that why you have two guards here right now?”

“It made more sense than having only one guard on duty. This way, one can go for help while the other watches for changes. It’s come in handy quite a few times. Two years ago it saved Catherine’s life,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug, not wanting to dwell on that memory. “It also doesn’t matter where I am when I’m out of the Manor, this wall will always say where I am and if I’m safe or in trouble. Only once did it _not_ tell them where I was and that was because of something Dumbledore did and the fact that I wasn’t really in any kind of danger... not really, anyway.”

“Explain,” Draco said as he went to stand beside Harry with a slight frown.

“Well, last year, when I got to my uncle’s house, I was shoved into a wall and given a potion by my uncle. This potion had been given to him by Dumbledore. It knocked me out for a while. I was locked in a tiny room under the staircase and left there. No one touched me, no one hurt me, I was basically ignored for the few days I was there. The wall showed that I was in some kind of distress, but it couldn’t tell anyone where I was.”

“So Dumbledore did something to the house that blocked any kind of readings from getting through,” Draco said, catching on quickly.

“Exactly and since the wall didn’t say I was in any kind of danger, the others didn’t really worry until I didn’t come home like I had said I would. Remus went to my uncle’s house, but couldn’t get in to look for me. I finally managed to call Retra and he got me out of the house and back here.”

Draco nodded as he looked at the walls again. “Thanks for showing this to me.”

“I actually meant to show this to you earlier, but we haven’t really had a minute to just sit down and talk more about all this. Speaking of which,” Harry murmured and gestured for Draco to follow him. He led the way to his potion lab and went in. “If you ever want to do your own potions, you can use this lab. I can add a second table with all the equipment you want, but for now...”

He held out a couple of potions out to Draco.

“What are they?”

“One’s the Tracking potion we came up with and the other one is a milder version of the Controlling potion. More like the one I give to the people closest to me. It’s got a mind shielding mixture in it so that if anyone tries to read your thoughts, they won’t be able to get through. It’s better than Occlumency.” Harry turned to check if he was missing any ingredients, not wanting to see Draco reaction to the knowledge he’d just gained.

He felt Draco’s eyes on him, but refused to turn around. “Harry? Look at me,” Draco asked after a few minutes silence. He forced himself to look at the blonde teenager, who was looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. “You have a hard time trusting, don’t you?”

Harry looked away, feeling uncomfortable. “It’s been my experience,” he began, frowning at the table, before clearing his throat, trying to find the words. “That people love to lie... especially to me.” He was referring to Dumbledore and a few others. “So, yes, I have a hard time trusting people.”

“What if I didn’t take the Controlling potion, but took the Tracking potion. Would that be so bad?” Draco asked as he looked down at the potions he still held in his hands. “You already know we’re bonded. There’s no way I’d leave you,” he said, looking up into Harry’s eyes. “Ever.”

Harry fidgeted with the spoon that was lying on the table, unable to stand still under Draco’s gaze, wondering if he could let go of his urge to control everything around him enough to trust Draco. It took him a few minutes before he shook his head. “I guess not,” he whispered finally.

* *

Draco watched Harry fidget with the spoon in front of him, knowing how much this was costing the dark haired teen. He wondered just how long Harry had been keeping such a tight control over everything, even himself. He also wondered that Harry hadn’t cracked under all the pressure he was putting on himself. He was going to have to talk to the others about that. There had to have been a time when this teenager had shown just how much he was taking on and why he’d bottled it all up or why no one had helped him balance it all. He needed to know how Harry could handle it all, considering how much planning he’d been doing.

He figured it had been for quite a few years, considering how many different types of controlling potions Harry seemed to have on hand, at least judging by the cupboard Harry had against the wall.

It took Harry a few minutes before he shook his head. “I guess not,” he whispered finally.

He knew how much effort it took for Harry to just say those words. Here was a boy, already married at fifteen when most teenagers were out causing mischief, who had been planning for the Gods knew how long. And had succeeded despite the adversity he’d had in Dumbledore and now Voldemort. Most of his plans seemed to have been fulfilled while others were still in the works. Draco doubted that Harry had ever been a child. Not since his parents died.

And yet, he was willing to put some of his trust in Draco. Smiling reassuringly, he put the Controlling potion down and drank the other one before he walked around the table. He laid a gentle hand on Harry’s cheek, smiling lovingly up at the boy in front of him. “Thank you for trusting me, my love,” he murmured before he leaned against the hard body and kissed Harry’s lips.

He felt Harry’s arms come around his waist, pulling him closer. When Draco pulled away from the kiss, Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s, sighing softly. “I’m so tired,” Harry murmured, his eyes closed.

“We can always go to bed and rest for a while,” Draco murmured, smiling suggestively.

“No, I mean-“ Harry cut himself off, shaking his head slightly before he smiled down at Draco. “Never mind,” he murmured as he straightened up, rubbing Draco’s arms.

Draco looked up at him with shrewd eyes. “Tell me, Harry,” he coaxed gently. “I’m here to listen to whatever you have to say.”

Harry sighed again and looked away. “I’m just tired of being the one everyone depends on,” he said finally. “That no one seems to notice or realize that I’d rather just be normal. The only time I got to really be normal or have a choice was when I refused to play in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

“So, then depend on me. Share with me what’s going on. Let me help you. And I’m sure if you let the others in, they’d be willing to help you take on things as well. You’re not alone, Harry. You have people who care – _really_ care – about what happens to you, but you have to make an effort to let us in.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve relied on anyone.” Draco didn’t like the bitter laugh that escaped Harry’s lips, or the way Harry seemed to close himself off from him. “The Dursleys did their job well,” he said bitterly.

“Then let your new family help you. The twins, Ginny, Catherine, even Lupin, your godfather and Severus, are willing to help you any way they can. But you have to be willing to _let_ them help you,” Draco said forcefully, willing Harry to listen to him and believe that his family was willing to help him and support what he was doing.

“Can we... can we talk about this later?” Harry asked softly and Draco realized the frown was back and that Harry wasn’t looking him in the eye like he usually did, telling him he was upset. “The twins want us to go to their flat and since their older brothers are there, we can’t use the Portal to travel.”

“Sure,” Draco murmured and bit back the sigh of resignation that wanted to escape. He was going to have to sit down with the others and devise a plan to get Harry to delegate his plans before it killed him or he cracked under the pressure of it all. And unless he missed his guess, it would be soon. Harry was already showing signs of stress, though he hid it well.

* * *

The funeral of Molly Weasley was short and though she had been well liked, not many people showed up. There were the neighbours and the boys’ friends’ parents, obviously, but beyond them and some members of the Order Dumbledore had created, there was no one else.

Harry assumed the turn-out had probably been the same when Arthur Weasley had died, but with a few colleagues thrown in. He hadn’t gone to that funeral since he hadn’t wanted to deal with Ronald or Hermione.

He frowned as he realized that Hermione was also missing today. He’d have to send a guard to Mrs. Gale’s home to see how the girl was doing and to arrange with the widow the Marriage contract for Hermione, which would take place at the next party at the end of the week.

Harry and Draco had already given their condolences to the Weasley children, but Harry was loath to leave the three he considered family.

“Come on, Harry,” Draco murmured as he squeezed his hand. “The others said they’d come to Storm Manor later today. Fred said Charlie and Bill are leaving after the funeral.”

“Already?” Harry asked in surprise. He’d have thought Molly would be close to her two oldest children.

“Yeah, and it seems the twins took it upon themselves to give their siblings the controlling potion last night at supper.” Harry shook his head, careful to hide his amusement. “They said they’d rather be with us for the next few days anyway.”

“Alright, let’s go say our goodbyes then.”

They walked over to where Ginny was talking with a few of the neighbour kids, looking slightly frustrated and harassed. “Ginny?” Harry murmured softly, nodding to the girls. “Can we talk to you for a minute?”

Ginny sighed in relief and nodded as she followed Harry and Draco out of hearing range. “Thanks for that.”

“What was that about?” Draco asked as he looked back at the girls who were whispering to each other.

“Oh, something their parents were talking about. It seems they wanted me to go live with them since they think I have nowhere else to go. I’ve been trying to tell them that I’m going to go live with Fred and George but they don’t seem to think the twins are reliable.”

“Ignore them. Once the day’s done, you’ll be back at Storm Manor and no one will know where to find you,” Harry said as he hugged her close. “Speaking of which, we’re going to go. Come home when you can. If you don’t show up by tomorrow at noon, I’ll send a guard to get you. Your locator still works.”

“Thanks, Harry. I should be home by suppertime. If I’m not there, check to make sure I’m at the twins’ flat.”

“Alright.” He kissed her forehead and smiled encouragingly. “I’ll see you tonight.” He gently squeezed her hand before they went looking for the twins.

They found them sitting by themselves at one of the tables, talking together. “What’s up, Harry?” they asked in unison, nodding to the couple.

“Not much. Keep an eye on Ginny. Seems some of the neighbours want to take Ginny home with them. We’re going to head home. Come by later, after your company leaves and we can talk about what we’re going to do about Ronald.” They sat up straighter in surprise and Harry realized he hadn’t had a chance to tell them about Ron killing their mother and setting the house on fire. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Alright.”

Harry led Draco over to where Catherine and Sirius were standing with some of the parents. “Are you ready to go home?” Sirius asked with a small smile.

“Yes,” Harry murmured and took Sirius’ hand. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Later that day, Harry was walking the halls of Storm Manor, feeling restless. Draco had gone to visit with his parents and he had nothing else to do. It was getting close to suppertime and Ginny still wasn’t home. Remembering what she’d said, he walked towards the Locator Room and went in, scanning the wall for her name.

He frowned darkly when he saw that she wasn’t at the twins’ flat with them, but at a strange house. “Go see if Ginny needs assistance,” he ordered the guard at the door. The guard nodded and Apparated away.

“Come find me if Ginny doesn’t come here or to the twins’ flat in an hour.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Harry walked out of the room and towards his office. Since first year, he hadn’t been left to his own devices without someone there with him. He was finding it strange. It also gave him too much time to think. 

Walking over to his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and read what he’d written on it.

_1\. Find out why teachers were never hired for the orphanage. Completed._

_2\. Who’s in charge of the hiring? Completed_

_3.Have Ogden look into pressing charges against Fudge for trying to hide money. In progress._

He tapped the quill against his cheek as he thought, looking down at the red ‘completed’ words. This was something he had thought Mr. Ogden had looked into, but he hadn’t heard anything since he’d asked the man to check. He knew teachers were now going to the orphanage. He’d had Lucius check into the matter.

Which reminded him...

_4\. Find out how many Muggleborns have to be placed._

“Thanks, Harry. I was hoping you’d send someone to get me,” Ginny said in relief as she entered his office. “I was about to hex those stupid girls.”

“Now, now, Ginny. It couldn’t have been _that_ bad,” he teased, smiling mischievously at her.

She shot him an incredulous look. “I’ve never really been a girly girl, but I draw the line at playing with nail polish, make-up, and dressing up like I was a doll to be displayed.” Harry laughed as she mock-shuddered in horror.

“How about we go out back and have some tea?” he asked her as he came around the desk.

“Sure. Actually, you’re right, it wasn’t as bad as I make it out to be, but I’m used to a little more freedom than those kids get, especially since I lived here more than at home for the last few years.”

“I’m sure,” Harry murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the back of the house. “Luna should be here either later today or tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait. I’m surprised she didn’t come to the funeral.”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said as he handed her a note that he’d gotten when they’d come home after the funeral. “She sent this after we left.”

Ginny opened it up and read it through. “Ah, so she had company at home. Makes sense, I guess. Although, I get the feeling her dad doesn’t like the fact that she spends so much time here and not at home.”

“Yeah,” Harry murmured as he opened the patio door for them. He smiled when he saw the tea waiting for them. “I got that feeling too when we were at the train station, but he just wants her to be happy and he knows she’s safe.”

“What are we doing this summer?” Ginny asked as she sat down at the table before pouring them some tea.

“I was hoping Remus would be back so he could teach us some more Defensive Arts, but he sent a note this morning that he’d be delayed by a couple of days. Seems he’s found a few packs that haven’t been recruited by Tom. He thinks they might join our side, especially if he shows them what Tom does to his followers. And that’s something else.”

“What?” Ginny asked, frowning thoughtfully.

“Well, I’ve been getting glimpses of what goes through that thing’s head and quite frankly, it’s not making much sense. Do you think the potion that was in my blood is the reason behind him killing so many of his own followers?”

“He’s killed some of his followers?” she asked in surprise.

So she hadn’t heard about that, but then he’d only gotten the report yesterday... that and seen what he’d been doing in dreams. “One of the Pack leaders questioned Tom openly and he killed half of them. The other half ran off into the woods. Seems he also lost three of the five Packs he had after that. The leaders approached Lucius before he got rid of his Mark. Right now, we have those three Packs, plus what was left of the pack Tom nearly annihilated, and if Remus is successful, we’ll have four more.”

“So then one of the Pack leaders who’d been with Tom went with Remus? Smart.”

“I thought so, too,” Harry murmured and his eyes widened when he felt something brush against his mind. What the hell?!

“Thought we’d find you here,” Fred and George said as they joined them, smiling happily... until they saw the look on Harry’s face. “Harry?”

“We have to go,” Harry said as he jumped to his feet. They were almost to the house, not realizing that six of the guards who’d been in the garden weren’t far behind them, alerted that something was wrong. When a guard opened the door, Harry didn't wait for him to say anything, simply asked, “where?”

“Malfoy Manor.”

“Take us there,” Harry ordered harshly.

* * *

The scene that greeted them was horrifying. Rooms had been blown outwards and the bodies of a few house-elves littered the grounds, all dead. “Search the home,” Harry ordered the guards, stopping one before he could go any further. “Get more guards. We’re going to need them to search the grounds.”

The guard nodded before he Disapparated.

Harry was surprised when, a few seconds later, more guards appeared and even more surprised when a guard stayed with each one of them, although in Harry’s case there were two. “We were ordered to make sure you didn’t get injured,” the guard standing beside Harry said when he looked at him questioningly.

“Find them,” Harry ordered the others before he headed into the Manor. Each one took a different path. 

Harry went upstairs, ignoring the holes in the walls or the black smudges on the floor. Who would dare attack Malfoy Manor? Had Voldemort figured out a way to get in?

He froze in mid-step when he felt the brush against his mind again. Frowning, he turned to look down the nearest corridor. “This way,” he whispered to the guards before he started down it. He wasn’t sure who it was, but he meant to find out. He just hopped it was Draco and that he wasn’t injured.

Feeling the brush again, Harry seized it, concentrating on the feel of it and realized that it was indeed Draco, though it seemed weak. Closing his eyes, he was surprised to realize he was seeing something... It took him a few more seconds to make out what it was. Then he realized he was seeing someone dressed in a black robe and cowl and a white mask hid his or her identity. 

Death Eaters!

“Great,” he muttered as he looked down the corridor he sensed the feeling coming from. He mimed to the guards to be quiet and softly walked down the corridor to the door he knew someone to be behind. “Bust the door down but be careful, the attacker is standing behind the door,” he whispered into the nearest guard’s ear.

The guard nodded and quietly walked to the other side of the door.

“Stay out here in case this doesn’t work,” Harry told the other guard before he nodded to the one on the other side to magic the door away.

As soon as the door vanished, a spell hit the far wall before the guard fired his own spell already jumping back out of the way. The spell that came out clipped the guard’s arm, but the man ignored it.

Taking a quick peek inside, Harry saw the Death Eater standing beside Draco. Stupid, Harry thought as he nodded to the guard to do it again. As soon as the spell was fired from inside, Harry leaped into the doorway and fired his own spell. Unfortunately, it missed. Harry felt like growling as a spell hit the wall beside him.  
He fired again and watched in satisfaction as the Death Eater went down, ropes wrapping tightly around his arms and legs. “Take him to Potter Manor for questioning. Remove his Mark while you’re at it.”

**

“What the hell did you think you were doing, Harry?” Draco demanded angrily as he glared at Harry. He didn’t even glance back at the Death Eater as the guards dragged him to his feet or Snape when he came in. 

“What?” Harry asked with an innocent smile. “I didn’t get injured this time, did I? What about your parents?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed but shook his head. “I don’t know. They were downstairs.”

With a curt nod, Snape gestured for the guard at the door to follow him. The other guards stayed with Draco and Harry. “Take Draco home,” Harry ordered the guard, overriding Draco’s protests. “I promise to let the others can take care of any other Death Eaters in the house. I just need to stay here and talk to Severus. We need to find a way to protect Malfoy Manor from unwanted guests.” 

The guards closed rank around Draco, forcing him down the corridor. Draco fumed at the treatment, but there was nothing he could do about it. The guards were going to follow what Harry told them, not him. He was going to have a long chat with his husband when he came home tonight. 

They made it to the room holding the Portal easily, but when the guard tried to close the door firmly behind them, a wand was shoved into his face.

“Move,” the Death Eater growled, the voice too distorted for anyone to make out, and walked into the room before closing the door behind him or her. “Now, I know you have a way to get out of here. Do it or I’ll kill _Malfoy_ ” the Death Eater said, aiming the wand at the guard’s charge.

“I’ll do it,” Draco murmured, hands out to show he had no wand in his hands. Walking over to where he thought the Portal was, he put his hand on the wall and concentrated on Potter Manor and the number one.”

The Portal activated easily, though it was further down the wall than Draco had thought it would be.

“Now, get back,” the Death Eater ordered as he or she walked around Draco, keeping him and the guards within sight until he or she was in front of the Portal before stepping through. Draco smiled darkly as the Portal closed behind whoever it was, sealing them in the Portal room at Potter Manor.

He walked over to the wall again and concentrated on Storm Manor and the number four. “When we get safely through, I want you to go to Potter Manor and subdue our prisoner. Don’t harm whoever it is too much. I’m sure our Lord will want to question them himself,” he told the guard.

“Of course, Consort,” the guard said respectfully, surprising Draco with the title, but as he thought it through, he realized that the title was kind of accurate. He was their Lord’s other half, in effect making him Consort, especially since Harry was their Ruler by blood.


	21. 21. Realizations

Unbeta'd

Chapter 21 – Realizations

As Harry walked through the halls of Storm Manor on his way to his room, he could feel the stress weight heavily on his shoulders. He didn’t know what he’d have done if anything had happened to Draco. He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been not to make sure Malfoy Manor was protected after Lucius and Narcissa had been allowed to leave Voldemort’s ranks.

He shuddered as he thought of how close it had come. Well now there wouldn’t be that problem. They’d fixed it.

When he walked into their room, it was to find a still irritated Draco waiting for him. The blonde was sitting on the couch, a pot of tea and a cup in front of him, waiting for him. “Your parents are safe and they’ve managed to strengthen the wards around the Malfoy property so that this can’t happen again,” he told Draco as he went to sit beside him. “At least until they can get something more permanent set up, anyway. I realize that you’re angry with me but do you understand why I did it?”

“Oh, I understand why. It doesn’t mean I like the fact that you’re treating me like I can’t take care of myself,” Draco ground out. “How could you do that to me, Harry?”

“I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted you away from the danger,” he murmured, spreading his hands helplessly, feeling the tension inside him mount, adding to the already crushing weight of stress. “If it’s any consolation, the Death Eaters left not long after you did.”

“Oh, not all of them,” Draco said smugly. “As a matter of fact, one followed us into the Portal room. I managed to drop whoever it was into Potter Manor.” 

Harry blinked at him in surprise. “Really?” he asked in concern, feeling the tension inside him mount even more, if that was possible. He’d thought Draco would be safer here, but that hadn’t been the case. If whoever the Death Eater was had wanted to strike back at him, he could’ve easily have done it before Draco had left Malfoy Manor… and Harry wouldn’t have known it until it was too late!

Needing to calm himself, he picked up Draco’s cup of tea and took a sip from it.

“Does this mean I get to question whoever it is?”

Harry shrugged indifferently, hiding his feelings from Draco. He didn’t need the blonde worrying about him for nothing. “I can’t see why not but we’ll wait until tomorrow. Right now, however,” he murmured with a look at Draco. “I want to make sure no one laid a hand on you.” He needed to make sure Draco had come to no harm.

He took another swallow of tea before putting it down again. “Shall we?” he asked as he rose to his feet, holding his hand out for his husband to take. He saw a strange look in Draco’s eyes but before he could place it, the room began to spin.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco whispered, catching him as he sagged, his legs suddenly refusing to hold him up. He could hear the sadness in Draco’s voice and realized what his husband had done. Sleeping Draught! “I have to do something before it’s too late. No one else will do it, so it falls to me to step in. I love you.”

Darkness came up and dragged him down before he could make sense of what was happening.

* * *

_Harry felt like he was floating..._

_Everything was white..._

_He suddenly became aware of something coming closer..._

_A bubble..?_

_Frowning, he watched as it got closer and closer, until he realized something was happening inside. When he realized what he was seeing, he tried to tear his gaze away, but couldn’t._

_Inside the bubble, he could see a man dressed in a thick black cloak standing over a crib, the young mother on the floor, her dark red hair splayed out around her head and Harry knew she was dead._

_He watched as the man pointed his wand at the baby in the crib, who was looking at the tall cloaked man without fear, watched as a stream of magic escaped the tip of the wand, touching the baby’s chest, the man grinning evilly, like he hadn’t realized what was happening, before he raised his wand in the air and hissed out the Killing curse at the infant._

_He saw how the child screamed in pain as his forehead was cut and bled heavily as the curse was bounced back on the man, who screamed in extreme pain before he seemed to explode..._

Harry felt someone holding his arms and fought against the weight, struggling to open his eyes. Where was he? Had he been captured? Where was Draco?

“Harry!”

His mind finally heard the voice that seemed to have been repeating his name and realized it was Remus.

“Remus?” he gasped out, wondering why his voice was so raspy until he remembered Draco drugging him. How long had he been out? He finally managed to pry his eyes open to see darkness around the room.

“Relax, Cub. You’re safe,” Remus murmured reassuringly. “That’s it, relax.”

Harry slowly relaxed his muscles, panting with the effort. “When did you get back?”

“Just now. I got back earlier than expected. What happened?”

Harry frowned, trying to remember the details. “I ‘member trouble at Malfoy Manor,” Harry said tiredly, his eyes feeling heavy again. “Draco... Death Eaters...” Harry said, shaking his head, trying to fight off the tiredness. 

Remus caught his wrists again when he began to struggle, gasping for breath. “Harry! Relax! It’s over! Sirius, help me out here.”

But Harry was beyond hearing now as he fought the tiredness. There was something important he needed to remember… something about Draco, but what? He felt a cup pressed against his lips and liquid filled his mouth. He choked on it, feeling the stuff slide down his throat. Within seconds, he felt the familiar tug that told him that they’d given him another Sleeping Draught and he lost the fight to stay awake.

* * *

Draco sighed from where he sat in his seat beside Harry’s bed. “I told you. We need to do something before it’s too late. He’s almost at the end of his rope. I saw it earlier but he wouldn’t talk to me about it.”

“Yes, I’m surprised he let you get away with not taking the Controlling potion,” Sirius said softly, looking down at Harry, sadness in his eyes. “Especially since we all had to take it.”

Draco realized they were probably wondering why none of them had realized how much stress Harry had been putting on himself before today, but Draco knew Harry was good at hiding things from people. The growing bond between them was the only thing that had helped Draco see through the masks.

“I think it’s only because of the bond we have together,” he told them, figuring someone other than them needed to know about it. “Otherwise I think he would’ve insisted on it. Let’s go find the others. We need to talk about what we’re going to do.” Remus and Sirius nodded, though Sirius hesitated as he looked down at his godson. “Don’t worry, Sirius, Retra’s got orders to come find me if Harry wakes up before we’re done talking.”

With a wary sigh, Sirius followed behind them as they headed downstairs for lunch. Draco ran a hand through his hair as he sat down, nodding to the three Weasleys and his mother. His father had insisted on going back to work. They’d helped Lucius set up Malfoy Manor as Unplottable and reinforce the wards so that it would be safe to go home. “We need to talk.”

“About?” Ginny asked in surprise.

“We need to start helping Harry with some of his plans,” Remus murmured as he shook his head. “Harry’s heading for a nervous breakdown if we don’t start stepping in. It doesn’t help when every year he’s had to worry about Dumbledore attacking him and now Voldemort is after him.”

“Well, Dumbledore isn’t a problem anymore, which only leaves the Dark Lord,” Narcissa said as she sat back in her chair.

“What about Dumbledore?” Snape asked as he entered the room late.

“Draco says we’re going to have to start helping Harry do some things,” Fred said thoughtfully. “I know he wanted to talk to Mrs. Gale about Hermione’s marriage contract this summer. I think he wanted to implement that at the party tomorrow night.”

“What party?” Draco asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. He watched the twins exchange guilty looks with Ginny and wondered what it was he was missing. “Explain, please.”

“Since second year, Harry’s been having Fundraiser parties at Malfoy Manor,” Narcissa murmured quietly.

“And I didn’t know about this?” Draco asked in surprise. There had to be more to it than that. How could parties have been held at Malfoy Manor and not known about it?

“Well...” Fred began, trying to find the right words.

“Harry didn’t want you to know about them so he had your father give you Sleeping Draughts on the nights of the parties,” George finished for his brother, and shrugged uncomfortably at the hard look in Draco’s eyes.

“Harry didn’t want,” he said flatly, and realized that of course Harry wouldn’t want him to know about it. He probably would’ve tried to find out just who was there. “And I assume everyone else knew that you guys were holding these types of parties at my home every summer?”

“Well,” Ginny said, clearing her throat uncomfortably. “No one but your father knew who we were until third or fourth year. Then your mother was included because Harry wanted her to teach us Etiquettes and things.”

“I only found out who they were last year,” Snape said in a matter-of-fact tone as he put his napkin on his lap when Draco shot him a look. “I believe Remus has known for at least a couple of years and I’m not sure about Sirius.”

“I never actually went. I knew Harry was having Fundraising parties, but I’ve never found out what they did there,” Sirius said with a dismissive shrug.

“Who takes care of these parties if Harry’s incapable of holding them?” Draco asked, rubbing his eyes as he realized just how many things Harry had been doing over the last few years. What with the laws he was trying to pass or had passed, taking the Muggleborns out of the muggle population, keeping track of all the people under his control... it was mind-boggling just how much Harry had accomplished by himself with only an few trusted people. 

And they didn’t even know everything Harry had going on!!

“Fred, Ginny and I can take care of the party tomorrow. I just have to go to Dark Manor and get the slaves for it,” George said, missing the shake of Ginny’s head.

“Excuse me, I think I might have miss-heard that. Did you say slaves?”

“Ah...” George said hesitantly, eyes comically wide as he realized the slip. “Yes?”

“Just what in Merlin’s name goes on at these parties and why is it that no one realizes just who you are?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed, pinning the twins to their seats.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. “We thought Harry had told you everything he had going on.”

“Apparently he missed some steps. Now kindly explain to me what goes on at these parties.”

“Well,” Fred began, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair.

“They take slaves to the parties and auction them off for people to use for money,” Snape drawled bluntly, ignoring the shocked looks everyone threw him. “Once they’re done fornicating, they take the slaves back to whichever Manor they came from until the next party. Once that’s done, they usually auction off the Muggleborn children that have been removed from the muggle parents who bore them.”

Draco blinked at Snape, a dream flitting to the front... of children he’d known were Muggleborn being led away by adults. Had it been a dream or something he’d seen one night? “So how is it that no one knows who you really are?” he asked Ginny, somehow knowing she would answer that question.

“We wear masks and change our eye and hair colours,” she said and pulled out her wand. “Harry found a spell in one of his books before we started the parties.” With a shrug, she murmured some words too softly for Draco to make out and he was surprised to see an intricate mask appear on her face. Her red hair turned black and her brown eyes turned blue.

Draco sat up as he realized just what he was seeing. He turned to look at the twins and they, too, had masks and their eyes and hair colour had changed to mirror Ginny’s. 

Oh dear Gods and Goddesses, he thought as he felt the room begin to sway slightly.

He felt someone push his chair away from the table and push his head down between his knees. “Breathe, Draco,” he heard Snape murmur next to his ear. “You remember, don’t you? What you’d thought were dreams but really weren’t?” Snape asked softly, and Draco nodded.

_Harry Potter had been the dream lover he’d thought he’d been dreaming about!_

He was mortified as he remembered the last few encounters with his dream lover, how he’d begged Harry to fuck him but that Harry hadn’t. Now it made sense.

“I’m alright,” he murmured, though he kept his head down, putting his face in his hands until he figured he had himself under control. He felt Snape move away from him and was grateful that his ‘encounters’ with Harry had at least been private.

Finally, he sat back in his chair, thinking furiously.

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do. I wants to keep Harry out until at least Saturday, which means he won’t appear at the party. Fred, since you know what Harry needs to take to Malfoy Manor, I’ll leave that up to you. George, you can ask my father just how many Muggleborns he has to place. Neville and Luna can contact Mrs. Gale to have her bring Hermione with her tomorrow night. Who contacts the people coming?”

“I’ve already sent the invitations and given notice to parents with eligible sons between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one,” Narcissa said primly, her hands folded elegantly in her lap. “The first party of the season is usually when our Lord wants to set up the Marriage contracts and have the binding ceremony.”

“You mean they have to initiate the contract that same night? Like what Harry did with me?”

“Yes, dear,” Narcissa murmured, her cheeks tinged with a little pink, though it was barely noticeable. “It insures that no one pulls out of the contract. Their first night together as a married couple is witnessed by everyone.”

“Of course,” Draco muttered before he shook his head. “Ginny, you’re going to come with me to Potter Manor. We’ll wear the masks so you’ll have to teach me the incantation.”

“Potter Manor?” Ginny asked in confusion.

“When the guards were taking me home, one of the Death Eaters pushed their way into the Portal Room. I sent whoever it was to Potter Manor and sent a guard to take care of the person. Harry said I could question whoever it was. I was going to wait for Harry but I think now would be the best time to do it.”

The others nodded in understanding. 

“Remus, I want you and Severus to go through his office. There’s no way he’s gone through all these plans and not written any of it down. Find out what he has going on that still need completing and which ones he wants to implement. Until he’s on his feet again, we can at least make it seem like he’s still working. Who takes care of collecting the funds from the fundraiser and do we know which charity get the money?”

“That would be my job,” Lucius said from the doorway as he moved to sit at the table, having come in in time to hear the last comment. “Since our Lord didn’t want anyone knowing who was behind it all. One of the twins writes down who bided and how much. In turn, I take that paper to Mr. Massarya at Gringotts and he finds the charity most in need of funds. He already knows to expect the information on Saturday morning. What’s going on?” 

“We’re helping Harry out with his plans for the next few days until he can be on his feet,” Draco informed his father. “Everyone has their assignment, except for Mother, who’ll be getting Malfoy Manor ready for tomorrow night. We’ll carry on as if Harry isn't having problems at the moment. Since I’m almost the same height as him, and with his mask, I can make them believe that Harry is there and they won’t know the difference.”

“It also helps that Draco has never been seen at the parties,” Snape murmured.

“What do you want me to do?” Catherine asked from beside Sirius. Draco had no idea what her job was. He’d assumed she was simply Sirius’ wife.

“You can make the potion we send to Malfoy Manor,” Ginny suggested with a smile. “We always send a fresh batch for the party in case we have party crashers.”

“Has anyone ever come to the party when they weren’t invited?” Draco asked in surprise.

“Well, occasionally,” Ginny murmured, throwing Lucius a knowing look, “we have a few that are brought in as guests of those who were invited.

Draco looked over at his father, noticing the slight wince he gave at the mention of ‘guests’ and wondered just what had happened to make him do so. Had Harry had to punish his father for something he shouldn’t have done? 

Did he really want to know?

Once everything had been settled, Draco nodded to the house-elf waiting for the signal and food appeared on the table.

* * *

Draco and Ginny stood in front of the window showing the Death Eater pacing the holding room, cloak and mask still firmly in place.

“That’s a woman,” Ginny said with a frown.

“How can you tell?” Draco asked, though he had to admit, there was definitely a... delicate look about this person.

“Watch the way she walks. No guy – whether straight of gay – walks that way.”

“Alright, show time,” Draco murmured, mask firmly in place. His once blonde hair was now black and longer, his eyes blue, and his mask mirrored Harry’s with a slight difference. Ginny had been impressed. He turned to look at the guards standing beside him. “Go in and tie her down to the chair and do whatever you usually do for our Lord.”

“Yes, Consort,” the guard said, bowing respectfully. 

They watched as the guards moved in on the Death Eater. They’d taken the wand away when they’d moved her from the Portal Room to the Holding Cell then left her alone. Even now, she was no match for them. Within seconds, they had her pinned to the chair and her hands were dragged behind her and shackled to the back of the chair.

“Let’s go,” Ginny murmured and led Draco into the room.

Draco watched the Death Eater with cold eyes. This was one of the people who was, even if indirectly, responsible for adding more pressure to his mate. “What’s your name, Death Eater?” 

“Fuck you,” she growled out and gasped out when one of the guards slapped her. Even though her mask protected her from the full brunt of the blow, it still had to hurt.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” he murmured as he pulled out his wand, smiling coldly when the woman cringed away from him. “ _Finite Incantatum_ ” he whispered.

The mask slipped slightly before it fell to the floor, shattering into many tiny pieces.

He heard Ginny’s soft gasp but didn’t react to it as he stared down at the teenager sitting on the chair.

_Hermione Granger?!_

When had she become a Death Eater?

“Check her arm,” Ginny whispered near his ear and he nodded imperceptibly. 

“Roll her sleeve up,” he told the guard on his right. 

Ginny gripped his arm when the Dark Mark was indeed revealed. “Consort, may we speak in private?” she asked politely, though Draco could hear the urgency in her tone.

He followed her away, standing beside the door. “Harry has a potion that he brewed to remove the Dark Mark. I can send a guard to get the phials so we can take it off her. He also said that if she’d lost her virginity that he’d make sure the man who’d ‘adopted’ her before Mrs. Gale would become her husband. He’s a very sadistic man and Harry figured he’d be the perfect punishment for her.”

“Do it,” Draco said softly as he gestured for a guard to come over.

“Go to Storm Manor and ask Professor Snape or Remus to get you the potion to remove the Dark Mark,” Ginny ordered softly. “Bring it back here.”

The guard nodded and left on his errand.

Draco turned to look over at Hermione and he frowned, trying to remember if she’d rolled up her sleeves when they were at school last year. This Marking had to be resent otherwise Dumbledore would’ve known, same thing with Weasley. After all, Dumbledore had loved pulling surprise inspections. It was why he’d been able to avoid getting his own Marking.

“Tell me, Granger, when did you take his Mark?”

She just glared at him before a guard slapped her, making her cry out in pain. “Our Consort asked you a question,” the guard growled, glaring at the girl.

“I got it at the start of summer,” she whispered, avoiding looking at Draco. 

“And why did you go to him?” Draco asked mildly as he began prowling the room, slowly walking around her chair.

“Because I knew it was the only other way I’d be free of the plans for me. I knew Andrea would put a marriage contract out for me and the one I really wanted to be with would never be considered because he was poor.” 

Draco watched dispassionately while tears ran down her cheeks and allowed a delicate eyebrow to rise at the display. “Did you and Ronald sleep together?” he asked mildly, wondering just what Harry would do with the girl if she hadn’t.

Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes, but refused to answer his question. She cringed when the guard raised his hand to hit her again, but Draco held his hand up, stopping the blow before it could fly. The door was suddenly opened and Draco whirled to see who it was. He was surprised when Snape walked through the door.

He watched in amusement as Snape stopped suddenly as he saw him wearing the disguise, but then he kept going, not showing anything. “Consort,” he murmured as he held out three phials.

Instead of giving them up, like Draco had thought Snape would, the Potions master walked around him and nodded to the guard to pull Hermione’s head back. They watched as she struggled not to take the potion, but Snape managed to pour the first phial into her mouth, holding her nose for good measure. He waited until she’d swallowed before emptying the second one in her mouth.

Once they were down, Snape reached down and made a tiny cut on Hermione’s arm below the Mark before he stood back. They watched as she began to scream and convulse on the chair. Ginny clung to Draco’s arm in surprise and shock and they watched as the Mark bled out of the cut until Hermione’s arm was once again free of any Mark.

She was panting heavily, her head resting against the back of her chair, eyes glazed with pain. Before she could recover, Snape poured the last phial into her mouth. She struggled weakly but eventually she swallowed the potion.

“You may ask her anything and she’ll answer truthfully,” Snape said with a slight bow before he left the room with a billow of his robes.

“Did you sleep with Ronald Weasley?” Draco asked as he approached her again.

“No,” she whispered, trying to sit up.

“Did you sleep with someone else?”

She nodded warily and bit her lip nervously. Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes. There was definitely more than what she was telling them. He couldn’t see Ronald Weasley sharing anything, let alone the girl he’d wanted since he was thirteen.

“What aren’t you telling me, Granger?” he growled angrily.

“It won’t matter what you do to me anymore. I’m already pregnant,” the brunette said, a horrified look on her face as the Veritaserum forced the words out of her. “And knowing how much you want the continuation of the families, you’re not about to let anything happen to this child,” she added when she realized her slip.

“That depends on who the father is,” Ginny said dismissively.

“Lord Voldemort,” she said proudly.

Draco laughed at that, finding it ironic that the Riddle line would actually survive the bastard’s death. Both Ginny and Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Thank you, Granger. You got the one person in the entire Wizarding world we couldn’t get to, to continue his family line,” Draco murmured smugly. “Put a bed in here for her and make sure she’s relatively comfortable with a female guard with her at all times. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to her just yet, after all, her marriage contract will be held tomorrow night.”

He watched as the colour drained from Hermione’s face and he leaned close to her face. “And I know of the promise our Lord made to you, Granger. Don’t think he won’t do it.”

With that, Draco turned and led Ginny out of the room, ignoring Hermione’s screams and pleadings before the door closed behind them. “Are you sure Harry didn’t tell you anything about this?” Ginny asked in awe as she looked at Draco with wide eyes.

Draco grinned at her as he cancelled the Mask spell and gestured for her to follow him. “Let’s go talk to Healer Coulter. I want to know if there’s a way to transfer the fetus to another woman. I don’t think her future husband would be happy knowing his future wife was carrying someone else’s child.”

* * *

“Yes, it’s possible, but not really recommended. How far along is she?”

“Don’t know. You’ll have to examine her and if the transfer can be done before tomorrow night, it might be better. I don’t even think the father knows she’s pregnant and for her to show up pregnant with someone else’s child at school will only make her an easy target to being singled out for teasing since she’s not yet married. If you let me know if you can do the transfer, I’ll have one of the guards bring over a woman whom we can use to finish the pregnancy.”

“Of course, Consort”

* * *

Draco couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was looking at himself in the mirror, checking that the clothes were indeed fitting him properly. He’d been right. He and Harry were about the same height, just an inch or two in difference. Pulling his hair back into a tail, he murmured the words to the Mask spell and shivered slightly at the uncanny resemblance he had to his dream lover.

That was something else he couldn’t believe. Harry was really his dream lover. He’d managed to not think of it before, but now…

“Draco?” Remus murmured softly from the doorway. “Can we speak?”

“Of course,” Draco said as he gestured to the sitting area. He glanced over at Harry, but he’d already given him a Sleeping Draught to keep him out. Retra would make sure he slept the night until the party was done.

“Harry had promised the Werewolf packs one thing if they joined and they wondered, since tonight was the first night of the full moon, if they could get it,” Remus said as he sat in the chair Harry usually sat in.

“And what was the promise?”

“Not ‘what’ but ‘who’,” Remus corrected with a slight smile. “Dolores Umbridge.”

“I thought Harry was trying to use her to get to the Minister?” Draco said with a frown.

“It would seem that Scrimgeour didn’t want to associate with her after the fiasco at the school so he demoted her to the lowest rank he could without being accused of impeachment. Besides, it seems your father already took care of it. Harry was telling me after the court case against Dumbledore that if the Weres wanted her, they could have her. They just wanted to know if they can have her tonight.”

“Doesn’t she have to keep her line going?”

“It seems Umbridge has a younger sister who’s married and expecting her first child.”

“Really?”

Remus nodded smugly. “I even went and checked on the sister just to be sure. Last night, two guards picked Umbridge up and put her in a holding cell at Potter Manor.”

“Then by all means, they can have her. Make the bitch hurt, a lot,” Draco growled, his eyes darkening as he remembered the scars Harry had on the back of his hand thanks to that vindictive bitch.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re going to make sure she lasts for the three nights of the full moon. We need her to sign her name to a few new laws that’ll be passed in her memory. Shacklebolt will see to it.”

“Good.”

Draco watched as Remus rose to his feet and left him alone. With a sigh, he rose to his feet and went to find the others in the Portal Room. _Time to get the show on the road..._

* * *

Remus had watched as the packs took turns at terrorizing the most hated woman in the Wizarding world. He found it funny when she’d tried to bully the wolves into doing what she wanted at first. She’d found out the hard way that it wasn’t going to work.

Some had decided to teach her a lesson in humility by tearing at her clothes until it hung on her body in tatters. Then they’d taken turns at her, listening to her screams as they forced her on all fours. Some had shifted to human form so they could tie her hands behind her back before they’d shoved a piece of her shirt into her mouth to muffle her screams.

Remus had no taste for this but had stood back and let them have their fun. They deserved it after the hell they’d been put through. His head came up as he sensed a change in the bond his wolf had with his cub.

Harry needed him.

He turned towards the direction of Storm Manor and took off at a run. He knew it wasn’t seriously urgent that he return, but since his cub was alone while the others were at Malfoy Manor, he wanted to be there so that Harry wouldn’t be alone.

Snape and Sirius had taken to leaving a door or window open so that if he wanted in, he wouldn’t have to break in again. He leaped into the greenhouse and made his way silently through the halls and up the stairs. When he got to Harry’s room, he was relieved to see the door had been left open a crack.

Pushing it open with his nose, he padded silently into the room before pushing it back into place. He looked towards the bed where Harry was moaning and tossing fitfully, tugging restlessly at the blankets. Padding quietly to the bed, he leaped up and pushed his nose against Harry’s neck, licking gently at the pulse beating hard under the skin.

Harry frowned slightly but settled down.

Pushing Harry onto his side, Remus pushed his nose and head under Harry’s neck until he was able to slide under Harry’s head, making himself into Harry’s pillow. Sighing slightly, he laid his head beside his cub’s shoulder. Every time Harry shuddered, he stuck his tongue out and licked Harry’s neck in comfort, surprised and pleased that it seemed to reassure his cub.

* * *

_Harry stood in a strange room._

_He wasn’t surprised when he saw Voldemort standing there, glaring cruelly at the young half-clad body trembling at his feet. “It would seem that you’ve lost me the one I was planning on using as my body slave,” he growled out harshly. “After all, it was all she was good for, but she responded so well to my orders after only three days.”_

_“Forgive me, my Lord. She was right behind me when we were at the Manor. I don’t understand where she went.” Harry frowned as the voice sounded garbled slightly, making it unrecognizable to him. Was that how the voice really was or was it simply his dream making it so?_

_The young teenager screamed in pain as a strip of blood appeared on the flawless back. “That isn’t an excuse,” Voldemort growled, his wand moving lazily in the air and Harry realized that the movement seemed to dictate the direction of the cut on the young back._

_“Forgive me, my Lord,” the teen whimpered, feeding the madness in Voldemort’s eyes._

_Harry realized that this was what the potion Dumbledore had fed him would’ve done to him if the girls hadn’t found a counter to it. He could see deep red veins threading their way through the skin that was exposed to his view._

_It wasn’t pretty._

_“I guess I’m going to have to find a replacement until I get my slave back, aren’t I,” he murmured in a matter-of-fact tone and the teen seemed to freeze where he was._

_“My Lord?” he choked out as the cut healed itself, leaving a bloody trail where it had once been._

_“Strip, Slave,” Voldemort murmured, the gleam in his eyes frightening._

_When the teen hesitated for too long, Voldemort slashed his wand downwards, and the teenager screamed, arching up in pain as a deep cut appeared on his back. Voldemort let it bleed a little before he lazily healed it._

_He was surprised when he felt something come between him and the vision. Looking down, he watched as a shape emerged from the... mist... at his feet._

_It took him a few seconds to realize it was a wolf and another few seconds to place the familiarity of the wolf. It looked like Remus did when he was in his wolf shape. Was he dreaming again? Was Moony really with him at home?_

_A scream of pain jerked his attention away from the wolf and he watched as the teen stood at the foot of Voldemort’s bed, his wrists shackled to the posts, his body naked now, as Voldemort drove into his body, grunting his pleasure._

_Harry knelt beside the wolf, burying his face in its fur as he tried to ignore the sounds and hoped he’d be thrown out of the vision soon. This showed him just how far gone Voldemort was, but it also showed him something else: Voldemort was slowly losing his magic._

_He’d seen the sweat shining on the monster’s forehead as he cut open the teen’s back and the shackles seemed to have been permanently added to the posts. There was another set at the mattress level at the head and foot boards._

_It was obvious that Voldemort didn’t want his partners to escape before he wanted them to leave._

_He didn’t know when his dream changed, but the screams began to dim and he shuddered in relief. Soon, he was embraced in someone else’s arms and he smiled as he recognized the scent as being Draco’s..._

* * *

Draco had been feeling fidgety all night and he couldn’t wait for the evening to be over so he could check on Harry. He could feel Harry’s restlessness through their strengthening bond. It wasn’t as strong as it would be once he got his Inheritance, but it was a start.

He knew Harry was dreaming... and it wasn’t a good dream either. 

But then sometime later, it changed. Draco didn’t understand it. He wanted badly to go check on Harry, but knew he couldn’t just yet. He had a job to do for his husband.

He turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, glad that it was done. 

Healer Coulter had been able to transfer the foetus to another woman who was safely at Dark Manor with orders to be kept her under observation. The guards were to alert Harry and Draco when the child was born. This one would carry the name of Marvolo to continue the line that had been linked directly to Salazar Slytherin’s ancestry, but no one would see the child until it was five or six... or until Voldemort was defeated. The parents would have to be chosen carefully, but that would be for Harry to choose.

Hermione was crying again, now that she realized she was married and hadn’t put up a fight. Harry had the right idea, giving the ‘bride’ – be it man or woman – the potion that made them compliant and agreeable to whatever terms were given during the ceremony.

Draco felt like rolling his eyes at the aggravating girl as her new husband stood over her. He’d kept to Harry’s promised and sold her Marriage Contract to the man who’d first adopted her for an indecent amount with the stipulation that her first child would carry the last name of Gale, her second would be a Beauchamp and her third would be a Granger.”

Andrea Gale would raise the boy or girl with her last name and make whichever one it was her legal heir.

That was another law Harry had written down as wanting done. 

Allowing adopted children to inherit from their new families as long as it was a blood adoption.

Draco had been right about Harry, though. 

Remus and Snape had found the book with everything written in it in the bottom drawer of the desk. Those that had been done had the word ‘completed’ at the end of the entry. Harry had a lot of things that he needed to get done before he could really relax and rule. 

More than Draco had realized.

Mr. Beauchamp had been assured that the new Headmaster would allow him to make conjugal visits to Hogwarts during the weekends so he could still have access to his wife. The man had smiled as he’d looked down at Hermione. 

Draco didn’t envy the teenage girl her wedding, but she’d brought it on herself by trying to defy Harry’s orders. Mr. Beauchamp had been told to not let her out of his sight until school started just to make sure she’d stay with him.

Hermione was the last Marriage Contract being fulfilled at this party. There would be more at the next one. Now they began auctioning off the Muggleborns. Draco allowed one of the babies to go to Mrs. Gale since she’d done a good job with Hermione, though this one would retain the last name of his birth parents.

He was glad when it was time to head back to Storm Manor.

The slaves were the first ones to go through, though those went directly back to Dark Manor. From there the guards would take care of them and put them to bed. When Draco went through the Portal, he heaved a sigh of relief and cancelled the Mask spell.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Hopefully Harry will be up and about by then,” he murmured tiredly.

“Night,” Ginny murmured and surprised him by pulling him into a hug, making Luna giggle. He’d been surprised when the girl had shown up after the Manor fiasco but she’d explained that her father hadn’t wanted her to come at all until she’d explained to him that there were other adults at the house now.

He nodded to the others as he headed out. He was worried about Harry. He still got weird feelings from the bond, though it was still mild compared to the start. He was surprised to see the wolf on his bed, cradling Harry’s head on his front shoulder, his head resting uncomfortably close to Harry’s throat.

As he approached the bed, he felt like he should know who this wolf was...

The wolf opened amber eyes, pinning Draco where he stood at the foot of the bed and he realized why the wolf felt familiar. “Remus?”

He could see amusement in the amber depths as the wolf pulled himself away from Harry and went to stand at the foot of the bed, looking Draco easily in the eyes. 

“Thanks for watching over him,” he murmured as he reached out a hand to caress the soft fur, looking at the wolf in awe. He’d never been this close to a Werewolf before... 

He was surprised when Remus’ tongue came out and licked his cheek once, making Draco giggle softly. “Night.”

Remus made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he jumped off the bed and padded quietly out of the bedroom. With a flick of Draco’s wand, the door closed gently and he stripped his clothes and climbed into the bed. He was amused when Harry curled around him with a soft smile on his face.

He wished Harry was awake so he could feel his mate sliding deliciously inside him, but he’d rather have him whole and rested instead of fighting to get out of bed before he was ready. Tomorrow would show just how much Harry’s body and magic had recovered. He tried to remember what time they’d given Harry the Sleeping draught and couldn’t remember, his mind too numb and tired to think.

With a soft sigh, he burrowed closer to Harry, inhaling his scent as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry stared down at his sleeping mate and felt his body quicken. He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but he felt better than he had in a long time. He gasped in pleasure as Draco’s backside moved against his hard length in an enticing way and wished the blonde would wake up.

His eyes took on a mischievous look as he looked down at his mate. Summoning the jar of lube from the dresser, he put it between the pillows and opened it, dipping his fingers into the cool cream. He waited a few seconds for his body heat to warm the lube before pushing a couple of digit against Draco’s entrance, gently pushing in, smiling as Draco moaned deliciously, shifting into a position that allowed him to push them in further.

Pushing a third finger in, he watched Draco carefully, waiting for him to wake up as he brushed against his prostate. He smiled when the blonde teen didn’t wake up, but moved enticingly against his hand, wonderful sounds coming from his throat.

Harry pulled his fingers out and put some lube on his throbbing cock, before closing the lid. He looked down at Draco again and moved the head to the opening. He leaned forward and his mouth latched onto Draco’s shoulder, sucking hard just as he pushed into the prepared hold.

Draco cried out in pleasure, his eyes snapping open, though his eyes were glazed with passion as he arched his back. “Fuck,” he gasped as Harry slid slowly out only to drive back in. “Oh, Gods, more Harry,” he gasped, pushing back against the thrusts feeling the pleasure build slowly.

“I love the way you respond to me,” Harry murmured as he kissed his way up Draco’s neck to his ear as he thrust in hard, hitting Draco’s prostate. “The way your body grab at my cock when I slide out of you in that delicious way.”

Draco moaned at the words and the feeling of Harry slowing his movements, drawing out the tension slowly building between them. “Please, Harry,” he panted as he tried to make Harry move faster, but Harry grabbed hold of his waist, controlling him effectively. “Fuck me so hard that it’s all I can think of,” he groaned, his fingers tangling in the blanket.

“But I don’t want to do that just yet, my Dragon,” he purred in Draco’s ear before he gently bit it, making Draco jerk as the sound rolled over him. Harry knew exactly how he affected his mate when he spoke to him that way. It seemed to heighten Draco’s pleasure and Harry loved it. He thrust hard against his prostate and smiled as Draco screamed in pleasure, his body jerking again.

“Mine,” he growled as he did it again, just because he liked Draco’s response.

“Yours,” Draco gasped, turning to look back at him and Harry took advantage of it, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss as he slowed down again. He didn’t want Draco coming before he wanted him to. 

“Please,” Draco whimpered when he managed to pull his mouth away from Harry’s and screamed when Harry thrust hard. “More,” he begged, gripping Harry’s leg, trying to make him go faster.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned as he slowly thrust into Draco, feeling the ring of muscle grip him tightly as he slid out. “So hungry for what I give you, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Draco moaned and Harry leaned forward to suck on the junction where the neck met the shoulder in front of him, making Draco shudder against him, which turned to a soft cry as he bit the skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a bruise. When he was done, he used his tongue to soothe it. “Gods, Harry, please,” Draco begged again and Harry chuckled softly as he kept the pace slow and steady.

“Tell me, my Dragon,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “Which way do you like it when I fuck you? Hard?” He thrust in hard, making Draco cry out in pleasure as it hit his prostate. “Or slow?” he asked, softly nudging the same spot.

“Yes,” Draco moaned, unable to think as he was assaulted with pleasure.

Harry chuckled breathlessly. “So articulate,” he teased, keeping his movement slow and teasing, though it was beginning to cost him. His body wanted him to pound Draco into the mattress until the blonde couldn’t walk straight but his mind wanted him to take it slow and draw out their pleasure. “Tell me, my love,” he moaned as he thrust hard a couple of times before going back to slow.

“Fuck,” Draco cried as stars filled his sight he was panting so hard. “Take me hard, Harry. Make my body feel like you’re still in me when you’re not. Please!” he babbled as he tried to push against Harry again, whimpering when Harry didn’t let him.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco as desire spiked through him at the words. He rolled until Draco was laying on his stomach and thrust deeper into the willing body, making Draco scream as he hit his prostate. 

“More,” he begged, feeling the sheets rub deliciously against his hard length as Harry rode him hard and fast, battering his prostate like Draco had asked. He spread his legs and gasped when Harry’s next thrust sent him deeper, so he spread his legs wider, pushing into Harry at every thrust into his body, clutching at the sheet above his head.

Harry growled demandingly as he gave Draco what he craved, loving the fact that the blonde matched him thrust after thrust. He’d wanted to last a while, but the hard pace he was keeping wouldn’t allow it. “ _Come for me, my Dragon_ ,” he hissed and was gratified when Draco screamed, his muscles clamping hard around Harry’s hard length as he drove in as deep as he could, allowing himself to splash his seed deep inside his lover with a groan of satisfaction before he collapsed on top of Draco.

He finally managed to roll them onto their sides, keeping Draco against him so that he was still firmly seated inside the blonde’s body, not wanting to lose the connection just yet. “Fuck,” Draco said breathlessly, his muscles clamping around Harry again without thinking about it and he groaned at the feel of Harry still inside him. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get up for a while.”

Harry laughed and hugged Draco close, waving his hand to wandlessly magic the mess on the bed away. “Quite the way to wake up, huh?”

“I wouldn’t mind waking up like that more often,” Draco murmured in amusement before he yawned in exhaustion. They fell asleep that way. A while later, Harry swam back up, still snuggled against Draco, though he wasn’t inside his lover anymore and Draco was facing him.

He didn’t mind, though. He became aware of Draco watching him sleep, though he hadn’t opened his eyes. He could just feel it and smiled sleepily. “How long have you been awake?” he mumbled, trying to wake up. 

“A few minutes,” Draco said and let his hands rub against Harry’s chest, pushing himself closer, almost like he couldn’t get enough contact.

“I love the way your body responds to me,” Harry murmured as he caressed Draco’s back, making the blonde teen shiver at the light touch, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. “That it doesn’t matter how I take you. You always seem to enjoy it.”

Draco chuckled huskily, feeling aroused despite the fact that they’d exhausted each other out a few short hours ago. “Yes, I’m sure it has something to do with the person doing it to me more than anything else. I never imagined that I’d love being pounded into the way I do, but I think we should probably get up and take a shower. The others have their reports to give you.”

Harry groaned, letting his head rest against Draco’s shoulder. “I guess we should,” he said after a few minutes of silence and Draco could feel Harry’s renewed interest in him twitch against his leg. “Though I just want to tie you up and tease you until you can’t think of anything but me fucking you senselessly,” he added, knowing just how the words would affect Draco. He wasn’t disappointed as Draco moaned in response and he could feel the blonde’s cock come up as pleasure course through his body. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he whispered as he pulled Draco’s hips up against his, groaning in pleasure as their hard lengths met.

“Yes,” Draco gasped, eyes darkening at the images the words brought to mind. Fuck, they’d had sex not long ago! How could he want Harry so soon already?! “But we can’t just yet.” Harry could hear the disappointment in Draco’s voice and made a mental note to do just that, tie Draco up and see just how long he could draw out their passion as he followed the blonde into the bathroom.

In the shower, Harry lifted Draco so that his legs were wrapped around his waist and slowly slid into the willing body. He saw Draco wince slightly and knew he was still sore from Harry’s earlier attentions, but he still pushed down on Harry’s erection.

“Do it again, Harry. Fuck me hard and fast,” Draco panted as he clung to Harry’s shoulders, his back resting against the wall behind him as the water cascaded over their heated flesh.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, groaning at the heat surrounding him even as he thrust hard. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“I love the burn. It reminds me of what you give me every time you’re in me.”

Harry groaned again and began to thrust slowly, claiming Draco’s lips in a searing kiss as he began to build up speed until he was pounding into Draco’s body, making the blonde cry out with each thrust. 

“Yes,” Draco screamed at a particular brutal thrust against his prostate. “Like that. Please. Make me completely yours again.”

Harry panted with the effort of giving Draco what he wanted. “ _Come for me,_ ” he hissed, wanting Draco to come with him. Draco arched against him as the words fell over him and screamed his release as he jerked against Harry, and Harry followed suit, coating Draco’s inside with his seed again.

“Gods, Harry,” Draco panted, wincing as Harry pulled out of him. He didn’t think he’d be able to sit down for breakfast, and let his legs slide off Harry’s hips. “I love what you do to me, how you take me like I ask.”

Harry chuckled breathlessly and kissed Draco soundly before he reached for the facecloths, handing one to Draco then reached for the soap. “Even though you wouldn’t be able to walk straight if I did it all the time?” he teased and watched as a blush crept across the pale skin.

“Even then,” Draco whispered softly.

They took their time washing each other. It wasn’t sexual this time. It was just something they did to be together by themselves for a while longer. Eventually, though they had to get out.

“Time to face the rest of the family,” Draco murmured as he walked towards the closet to get dressed.

Harry sighed and picked up his dressing robe that had been left for him at the foot of his bed. “I guess.” 

“Oh, by the way, Luna showed up a few days ago and is eager to see you. Also, Healer Coulter said Alyssa wanted to know if she can come over and visit for the day. She’s missed seeing you and the others,” he said as he sat down again. “Who is she?”

Harry smiled fondly. “I miss her, too.” He pulled a shirt over his head before he answered Draco’s last question. “She’s the new girl who started second year last year. Healer Coulter adopted her last summer. I think you’ll like her.”

Draco came out of the closet and sat down on the arm of his chair and Harry draped a hand on his hip. “So shall we go downstairs for breakfast.”

Harry hid a smile as he saw Draco wincing slightly as his body reminded him just how it had been well used. He knew Draco had gotten his wish. Every time he moved, he had to feel as if Harry was still buried deep inside him. It was worth watching the discomfort. He figured that if the feeling lasted for the next few hours, his husband would be well and truly aroused again.

He could only hope.

* * *

Harry stared down at the note Retra had brought to him after breakfast.

_Dumbledore is dead._

They were currently sitting outside watching Neville duel with George. Since last year, they’d all gotten good at spell casting and Remus wanted to see just what level they were at since those lessons. This year, they would find out what Draco knew in the defensive part.

Harry had already duelled against Fred. Next up would be Luna and Ginny. Draco would duel against Remus after the girls.

The funny thing was, he’d known this day was coming, but he had mixed emotions about how he should feel. He felt satisfaction run through him… and some sadness. Relief that it was finally over and slightly sad that another person was dead? Yes, Dumbledore had made his life hell for the last five years, but he’d always been there, in the background, pushing for things to happen his way... and now he was dead.

“Harry?” Draco asked when he realized he wasn’t getting anything from Harry through their link. “Is anything wrong?”

Looking up, Harry realized that the duel was already over. He was on his feet and walking away, not realizing he’d dropped his note. He knew there would be questions later, but for right now, he just wanted to be by himself with his thoughts.

* * *

Draco watched him leave, surprised and a little disappointed that they were back to Harry keeping secrets. Looking down, he picked up the note and read it. “It would seem that the old Headmaster had finally met his demise,” he told the others and looked back at where Harry had disappeared in the gardens.

“Ah,” Remus murmured, frowning thoughtfully. “Luna and Ginny, let’s continue. Harry will join us when he figures himself out.”

Sighing in resignation, Draco rose to his feet and nodded to Remus as he took off after Harry. He bit back the moan that nearly came out as he moved. Oh, yes. He _definitely_ wanted to find Harry and have a rematch of this morning as he felt his body come alive again. It hadn’t been so bad when they were sitting down, because his body could finally calm down from the feelings his backside shot through him, but whenever he had to walk, it was a different matter altogether.

He found his mate at the far end of the garden, nearly inside the small forest and slowed his pace, gasping as the feeling intensified. “Come for some more?” Harry asked smugly, his back still to Draco.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked instead, ignoring how his body responded to the words. 

“As can be expected, I guess,” Harry said with a sigh as he turned to look at Draco. “Isn’t it funny how when you want something to happen and you finally get it, you’re not sure if you should be happy or sad that it finally happened?”

“Yes,” Draco murmured as he came closer, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “But Dumbledore deserved worse than what he got, if you ask me. I think he should’ve suffered longer than he actually did.”

Harry laughed slightly and laid his hands on Draco’s ass, pulling him closer so he could run his fingers between the cheeks. “And what about you? You wanted to feel me still inside you long after I wasn’t. Was it worth the frustration?”

Draco gasped as pleasure slammed into him, his eyes darkening in anticipation. “Yes, but I want more now. Will you fuck me again?”

He felt a thrill shoot through him as Harry’s eyes dilated in pleasure. “Are you sure? You still have to duel Remus after we’re done,” Harry murmured as he pushed Draco back until he was pinned against the closest tree. 

“Do it,” Draco pleaded, ignoring the voice in his head that told him Malfoys didn’t beg or plead.

Harry turned Draco around and ground his arousal against him, making Draco moan and want more. “If you insist,” Harry murmured as he slid his hand into Draco’s pants and pushed a finger into Draco’s entrance, making his breath hiss out of him.

Draco’s body was trembling by the time Harry pushed two fingers into him and he wanted to tell Harry to just take him, but he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs to get the words out. “Now,” he managed to gasp out and felt his pants pushed down enough to allow Harry to thrust into him. He moaned in pleasure and pain, welcoming the burn as Harry pushed deep into him until he was fully in, only to pull out and thrust in again.

“Like that, my love?” Harry asked as Draco clung to the tree, pushing back into Harry as he thrust in again.

“Harder,” Draco gasped, wanting to feel like he had all morning: to be constantly aroused until Harry did what he’d promised, to tie him down and torture him with pleasure. “Fuck,” he cried out as Harry hit his prostate.

He didn’t think he would last much longer, but he wanted more, wanted Harry to pound him harder. As if Harry had heard him, he began to pound hard and insistently, making Draco feel all of him as he punished Draco’s hole and prostate, until Draco was seeing stars again. He was beyond words now, panting at the poundage Harry was giving him until he arched up with a cry as he spilt his come on the tree in front of him. And all without Harry hissing or touching him. He cried out again as Harry rammed home one last time and he felt the hot liquid fill him again. He hoped he got pregnant, though he wasn’t sure how it worked with Veelas.

His mother hadn’t been able to tell him that part and all the books he’d read had only glossed over the procedure.

“Are you ready to do back and duel?” Harry asked when they could both breathe again.

Draco groaned and winced when Harry pulled out. He could still feel his mate, almost like he’d imprinted himself inside his body and Draco shivered pleasantly at the thought. Taking his wand out, he cast Cleansing charms on them before pulling his clothes back in order.

“Let’s go before I want you to press me back against the tree and fuck me again,” Draco said as he took Harry’s hand in his and they went back to where Luna and Ginny still duelled with Harry grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Harry panted as he looked up at Draco who was sitting on his lap with Harry still buried inside him. They’d barely gotten through lunch before the blonde had dragged him into a sitting room.

Draco laughed huskily before leaning forward to kiss Harry deeply. “I don’t know if I’d survive the constant onslaught,” he said when he pulled back.

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Harry pulled Draco closer as he pushed his hips upwards, making Draco groan at the movement, tilting his head back, his eyes closed. Harry felt the muscles clamp down around him in interest for a second before they relaxed again, and he was surprised that the interest was still there even though they'd just finished. “I think you’d get so addicted to the fact that you’d be wanting to get fucked several times a day. How would you manage your classes once school starts up again?”

“That’s true, but it’d definitely be interesting,” Draco murmured with a chuckle. 

“Are you willing to try something else this afternoon?” he asked as he opened his eyes a little to look up at Draco.

Draco looked down at Harry, his eyes suspicious though there was a flame of interest in the grey depths. “It depends on what it is.”

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a strange looking item. Draco’s eyebrow rose as he looked from it to Harry. “What in the name of Merlin is that?”

Harry blushed slightly. “Well, when I got the cock ring before our ceremony, I noticed this thing and was intrigued. The shopkeeper said it’s called a plug. You can make it as big as you want, but since I don’t want you to get too used to having something big inside you, I figured we could keep it just big enough to stay inside you.”

Draco’s other eyebrow rose to join the other. “You want to put that inside me?”

Looking down at the thing, Harry shrugged slightly. He’d thought maybe Draco would like it. It was small, about two inches long with a nice curve at the tip. The shopkeeper had assured him that it would rest against a lover’s prostate, gently massaging it as they walked or simply sat down. It was designed to keep you constantly aroused and since he didn’t want to hurt Draco with the beating he was giving the blonde’s pleasure button, he’d figured now would be the perfect time to bring it out and show his lover.

He saw Draco frown at the plug but, when Harry went to put it away, stopped him. “Do it,” he murmured softly as he looked Harry in the eye. “Let’s see what it does.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked in surprise. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Draco smiled lopsidedly. “It can’t do any worse than what we’ve been doing on and off all day.”

Harry grinned at the blonde and pulled out of Draco. He watched as Draco moved back so that he could reach between them and slid it into place. With a murmured word, the plug sealed into place, and heard as Draco gasped, his eyes going wide as it bumped up against his prostate. “Oh,” he groaned suddenly and Harry worried that maybe it was hurting him. When he reached out to take it out, Draco’s hand clamped onto his wrist and shook his head, looking him in the eyes and Harry could see the spark of arousal light up the grey colour.

“How does it feel?”

“Deliciously wicked,” Draco moaned as he moved and it brushed against his prostate. “Fuck.”

Reaching forward, Harry slid the cock ring over Draco’s limp cock, which twitched slightly at his touch but settled back down. He murmured the word that would keep it in place. He knew it would stretch when Draco became hard, but it wouldn’t allow him to climax until Harry removed it.

“Let’s see if you can last until tonight and you can’t take them out or I won’t do what I promised this morning.”

“Oh, you’re sadistic,” Draco gasped as he moved off Harry’s lap and reached down for his pants, biting his lip as pleasure assaulted him with every movement. “This is going to be hard,” he whimpered, feeling his muscles clench convulsively around the plug, making the thing move slightly inside him. Harry saw when Draco realized why he’d put the cock ring on now and he narrowed his eyes at him. “Very sadistic. How am I supposed to hide my arousal from everyone?”

“That’s the beauty of it,” Harry murmured as he pulled his pants back in order. He hadn’t even had time to take the pants down when Draco had attacked him, simply pulled Harry out and rode him, doing all the work while Harry watched and trust up. “You’ll be able to practice your glamour on yourself and see how long you can keep it up.”

“You know I’m going to kill you after this, right?”

Harry leaned over and claimed Draco’s mouth in a searing kiss. “I’ll take my chances,” he panted when he pulled back. “Now, no more sex until at least seven tonight, oh and Remus and Severus want us to do some more duels this afternoon. If you can survive this without getting hit, it’ll help you in the fight when we have to kill Voldemort.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he realized what Harry meant. 

Harry figured that by the time Halloween came around, Draco might be with child and if they were attacked after that, this would help him keep his mind on the fighting instead of his pregnancy, but he wasn’t going to tell Draco that just yet.

“Let’s go find the others,” Draco ground out, glaring at Harry.


	22. 22. Giving Choices

Unbeta'd

Chapter 22 – Giving Choices

Later that night, Harry sat at his desk, going over some papers he’d written his plans on, making sure that everything was on schedule. All afternoon and evening, Draco hadn’t gone far from sight, almost like he wanted to remain within physical distance of him for some reason. 

He’d smiled knowingly after supper when Draco had finally made his way up the stairs while Harry had headed for his office to do some of the paperwork the Goblin handling his accounts had sent him. Remus had stopped in briefly to let him know he was going to join the packs for their second night with Umbridge. Tomorrow they would kill her and hopefully the papers Harry had had drawn up would be signed tonight and delivered so they could be passed by the Ministry.

His thoughts turned back to Draco again and he wondered how much longer the blonde could hold out.

He’d watched Draco climb the stairs and had smirked knowingly as each step made Draco pant in need. He’d only stopped twice on the way up, but Harry had seen the unmistakable bulge in Draco’s pants that told him the blonde was feeling the effects of the toy. 

He’d never thought it possible to keep someone aroused as long as Draco had been, but it was definitely interesting to watch. 

Doing a quick _Tempus_ , he figured Draco had suffered long enough and headed up the stairs to find his husband. He barely made it through the door when he was attacked, his back pressed against the now closed door. He could feel Draco writhing against him and Harry finally managed to push the blonde away so he could catch his breath.

It caught in his throat as he realized that Draco was gloriously naked and painfully hard. “Please Harry, make it stop,” Draco panted, grey eyes stormy with need. 

Harry bit back a groan as pleasure slammed into him at the state Draco was in. It was more than he’d expected. “Did you still want me to tie you down and take my time with you?” he asked huskily.

Draco shook his head, pulling Harry’s clothes off him. “Can’t wait,” he moaned.

“Get on the bed, Draco, on your stomach so I can take the plug out.” He watched as Draco rushed over to the bed, lying on his stomach, moaning as his aching cock brushed against the blanket. Climbing slowly on the bed, he nudged Draco up until his head was closer to the footboard. The site of Draco stretch out on the bed, the flexible plastic visible, made a very enticing view and Harry’s body hardened instantly at the lovely site.

“Please, Harry. Make me come,” Draco whimpered as Harry moved the blonde’s hands above his head, an idea coming to his head as he changed his mind about taking the toy out. Draco gasped when rope tied his wrist together. 

“I want to play a game with you, my Dragon,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, smiling as Draco shivered as his breath tickled it. “I’ll be your master and you’ll be my willing slave who’s here to be punished. Want to play?”

“Anything,” Draco moaned, wriggling his hips, only to whimper in frustration as it moved the plug against his over-sensitized prostate. Harry figured Draco would climax pretty fast once he took him. He’d have to leave the ring on just to make him last longer. “Please, don’t make me wait, Harry.”

“Ah, ah, ah. It’s Master, remember?” he murmured and reached out to slap Draco’s ass, pushing on the plug at the same time. Draco cried out, throwing he head back, eyes glazed in pleasure.

“I’ve been good, Master,” Draco pleaded, his eyes lighting up feverishly as he looked over at him and Harry could see that he was beginning to enjoy playing this role. “Please allow me to show you.”

Taking out his wand, Harry cast Locking and Silencing charms so that they wouldn’t disturb everyone’s evening. “That’s not what I’ve seen today,” he growled as he reached out and lovingly ran his hands down Draco’s body. He so loved the way Draco felt under his fingers, making them tingle. “Teasing me with your body like that.”

Draco moaned at the words.

**

Draco felt a thrill go through him at Harry’s words, loving the way his mate touched him, making his body sing for more. “Please, Master,” he gasped, arching up into the touch. He’d never thought playing a role like this could be so arousing. He’d thought he’d been hard before, but it was nothing to what this was doing to him. “Make me yours again.”

He heard Harry groan at that.

“Into the bathroom, Slave,” Harry growled in mock anger and helped him off the bed. Draco gasped as every step moved the toy in his backside, and tensed up as his cock twitched as one of the many orgasms he hadn’t been allowed to have all afternoon hit him. When it passed, he was panting before he followed Harry over to the bathtub he’d filled before Harry had come in, hoping to calm his body. Harry’s arrival had meant he’d finally be able to get rid of the wicked little torture devices.

“You’re going to prove to me just how sorry you are,” Harry said, taking a handful of Draco’s hair, which should’ve been painful, but Draco could tell by the gentle hold Harry had in it, that it was all acting, as Harry pulled him closer to him to give him a punishing kiss.

Draco moaned into the kiss, pressing himself into his mate’s body, his bound hands resting against Harry’s shoulder. Pulling back, Harry took hold of Draco’s hands in his, untied them only to tie them behind Draco’s back. “So you don’t try anything funny,” Harry growled, winking wickedly at him. “Now, get in and I might take the plug out... if you’re good.” 

Putting a repentant look on his face, Draco looked down at the floor before he put a foot down on the step in the tub and gasped as he slipped, but Harry caught him before he fell. “Careful, love,” Harry murmured out of character of the cold Master he’d been playing.

When he had his footing again, Harry followed him in and walked over to the deepest end, sitting down on the lip. 

Looking at his mate with a coy look on his face, Draco walked seductively yet demurely towards him. “Please, Master, forgive me for trying to entice you. I only meant to please you the only way I know how,” Draco murmured, eyes on the water, the way slaves were supposed to. He remembered reading one of the many books he’d found in his father’s book collection. He’d been scandalized at first, but then intrigued at how sex slave had acted when it had been legal to hold them, even unwilling ones. Now it had to be a mutual contract between master and slave.

“Did I tell you that you could, Slave?” Harry asked as he reached out and trailed a finger over Draco’s smooth stomach, making the blonde gasp, wanting to press closer, but as a slave, he had to have permission or risk further punishment. Gods, he’d come to love those stories. He’d always though they were ridiculous, but now those books were helping him play the part. He watched as Harry’s eyes darkened with passion.

“No, Master,” Draco whispered, sinking down to his knees so that the water reached his shoulders. “Please forgive me. I only thought to anticipate your wishes.”

“And what would you know of what I wish?” 

Draco moved closer and risked looking up at Harry to see his reaction. He bit his lip to stop the smile that wanted to come through. He’d surprised Harry with this. “If you would untie my hands, Master, I would show you.”

“Do it without your hands. Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours?”

Draco gasped as Harry stood up in front of him, his cock hard. Oh yes, this was definitely worth the wait, Draco thought as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up the underside of the hard length in front of him before half standing so he could swallow the head, then going back to his knees. 

**

Harry groaned at the feel of the hot wet mouth that closed around the head. He wondered where Draco had learned to be the perfect slave he was playing. This was definitely worth exploring... several times.

All thought flew out of his head as Draco sucked hard, moving his head back and forth as he slid deliciously over his heated skin, making his cock harder. “Stop,” he gasped when he felt close to blowing his load down the blonde’s throat, and held Draco’s head still, his length half inside that moist cave, the tongue twirling enticingly around him.

He pulled out of the blonde’s mouth, and looked down at Draco. He made such a beautiful sight, on his knees, panting, with his eyes a stormy colour and his hands tied behind his back. “Fuck me, Master. Punish my hole with your hard length until I can’t move.”

**

Draco watched as Harry’s cock twitched in interest at his words. But Harry sat down again. “Stand up and turn around, Slave. Let me see how my toy is seated inside your body.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, wondering if Harry would finally take it out and fuck him. He gracefully rose to his feet and turned enticingly, pushing his backside towards Harry, moaning as it moved the plug into his prostate. 

“Oh, yes,” Harry murmured and Draco felt his hand touch his backside, caressing the skin, pushing his fingers between his hole and the plug, making Draco groan in pleasure and he moved his hips invitingly. “And how does it feel inside you, Slave,” Harry asked before he began moving it back and forth slightly.

Draco stiffened, moving against it without realizing he was doing it, and he groaned at the pleasure flooding him. “Please,” he pleaded, trying to make the touch be firmer but it was only frustrating him. 

“Answer me, Slave,” Harry said forcefully as he made the thrusts shallower.

Draco whimpered and shook his head, trying to make his mind work. “It would be better if it was you, Master. It doesn’t fill me like you do. It only teases wickedly. Please, Master, fill me with your hard length,” he pleaded, barely remembering they were playing a scene.

Harry murmured something, Draco gasped as he felt the plug finally slide out of him, but now he had the problem of wanting to be filled again.

“Sit down on my lap, Slave,” Harry ordered, his hands on Draco’s hips. Moaning in anticipation, Draco did as instructed and cried out as Harry slid home inside his body. Oh, yes, it had _definitely_ been worth the wait.

He jumped slightly when he felt Harry’s teeth graze his shoulder. “Now, rock your hips slowly until I tell you otherwise.” Groaning in pleasure, wondering how long Harry was going to draw this out, Draco did as told, until he was panting hard, wanting more.

He could feel Harry shifting under him, letting him know he wasn’t unaffected until Harry stood up, holding him firmly against his body, moving forward a few steps until they could both kneel in the water and Harry thrust hard into Draco, earning a scream of ecstasy as Harry hit his prostate. “Yes, Master. Fuck me hard so I don’t forget my place again,” he pleaded, pushing back against Harry’s thrusts. He screamed again as his body stiffened and wanted to curse as his orgasm was stopped by the ring Harry had yet to remove.

**

Harry chuckled breathlessly as he hit Draco’s prostate again before forcing himself to slide out, still hard despite the feel of Draco’s muscles clamping around him. “Forgot I added that, didn’t you? On your feet and out of the water, Slave.”

He watched as Draco panted hard, head down before he rose to his feet. Harry followed him out and helped dry him off, paying special attention to the stiff cock, smiling wickedly when Draco jerked at each touch of the towel. 

“Get to your station,” Harry ordered gently before he nipped Draco’s ear.

Now that the plug was gone, Harry actually regretted not putting it back in. He so loved watching Draco wiggle his ass as he tried to make the thing push deeper into him. Ah well. He’d be the one to push deeper into that delectable body in a few minutes anyway.

He watched as Draco knelt beside the bed, legs apart and head down, waiting for the next order. Who’d have thought Draco could be such a beautiful slave, so obedient, though Harry rather liked the way Draco usually was, demanding and ornery and all.

“Have you learned your lesson, Slave? Will you incur punishment again?” Harry asked as he bent down and claimed Draco’s mouth, shoving his tongue into it. Draco moaned, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. 

They were both panting by the time Harry broke it off. 

**

“No, Master. Please, will you forgive me? Take me again, make me remember this punishment.” Draco murmured, pushing his hips towards Harry, just wanting the ring off so that he could finally end the pleasurable torture. He hadn’t thought Harry could be this effective at controlling someone... but he found that he loved Harry in every mood.

He watched as Harry’s eyes dilated at the provocative movements.

“On the bed, Slave,” Harry murmured and helped him to his feet and onto the bed, laying him on his back. Draco spread his legs invitingly, 

“Please, drive me until I can’t think, Master. Remind me who I belong to, until I can’t move without your say so.”

He heard Harry groan as he climbed onto the bed and kissed his way up to Draco’s mouth, pausing teasingly now and again on his journey. Draco was beyond words by the time Harry claimed his mouth again, pushing his legs up and thrusting deep into Draco’s body. 

“Mine,” Harry growled as he thrust deep and slow, making Draco keen as the head of Harry’s cock nudged his prostate in a way the plug had only hinted at. He could feel the pressure build up again and screamed again as he tried to fall over the edge, his erection twitching again.

“Yours,” he panted breathlessly. “Please, Master, let me come. Let me show you how much I love your cock deep inside me, filling me like no one else can!” Draco screamed as the pressure built again at the insistent movements of Harry’s hard length.

“Not yet, Slave. Not until I feel you’re perfectly repentant of your action,” Harry said as he gave a hard shove into Draco’s hole, making him scream in pleasure.

“Oh, please,” Draco pleaded, his body jerking as the pressure built up again. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he could see stars dancing behind his eyelids as he moved against Harry’s thrusts. “Fuck!” he screamed, feeling his muscles clench around Harry’s hard cock that was deep inside him. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” he babbled, his head tossing on the bed. “Yours forever. “

**

Harry reached between them, waiting a little more, feeling the pressure build in his balls as he watched Draco lose control, beyond thought now. He’d asked to be fucked until he couldn’t move and Harry was sure that he wouldn’t be able to move once he was done... and he’d definitely feel it for quite a while. 

He felt Draco clamp down around him again and gritted his teeth against the urge to bury himself deep inside the luscious body under him and let go. _One last time,_ he thought as he began pounding into Draco’s body, waiting until Draco was almost at the edge again before he magicked the ring off.

When Draco clamped around him this time, he was as deep as he could go and both teens flew over the edge at the same time, Draco’s scream echoing in his ear.

* * *

Draco figured he must have passed out from the sensory overload his body received because he remembered lying under Harry, being well and thoroughly fucked, hands still tied behind his back and the cock ring around his painfully hard cock. And now he was under the blankets snuggled against Harry’s side, his hands free and his cock was finally limp and sated.

He didn’t even know how long he’d slept. 

It couldn’t have been long because he could feel Harry’s fingers playing with his hair. “Remind me to play that game with you again,” he murmured hoarsely.

Harry chuckled in amusement, the sound reverberating in his chest. Draco could hear it in the ear pressed against Harry’s side and couldn’t help the smile that graced his swollen lips. “I think you liked it too much. Where did you learn about being a sex slave?”

“I found one of Mother’s books when I was twelve. She’d forgotten it in the sitting room one day. At first I was completely mortified, but then I couldn’t seem to get enough. I raided Father’s library for any references to the slave trade to see just how it worked. Apparently it used to be quite popular among the pureblood families until if fell out of favour. One too many slave was being forced into a life they didn’t want. Now, both party members has to agree to the life, what they want out of it, if it’s to be permanent or only a few years and sign a contract before the ritual can be performed.”

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Harry murmured.

Draco hummed tiredly, smiling in contentment as Harry’s fingers continued playing with his hair. He’d forgotten how much that relaxed him. His mother would do that when he was younger and feeling ill. 

Thinking of his parents, Draco knew people thought them cold, but when in the privacy of their home, they were the most loving parents anyone could wish for. He felt blessed to have them... unlike Harry, who’d never had anyone there to tuck him in when he was small, no one to hold and comfort him when he was sick or scared. It had to be hard for him to rely on anyone when he’d only had himself to rely on for so long. He’d had to learn the hard way that the only one he could really count on was himself.

“Harry?” he said finally, moving into a more comfortable position. He’d have sat up, but his body refused to move after what Harry had put him through... and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

“Hm?”

“I want a baby.”

He felt Harry tense slightly beside him and wondered if Harry wanted children himself. He felt dread fill him. He remembered reading a book once, when he’d been bored waiting for his parents one day, it had said that most children who’d gone through abuse would either refuse to have children, or have them. Once group was afraid they’d put their own child through the upbringing they’d lived through and the other group would make sure their child never suffered as they had. Which group did Harry fall into?

“Are you sure?” Harry asked finally and Draco looked up to see him frowning down at him. “I mean we’re still only teenagers. You’re only sixteen. You don’t want to wait until you’re eighteen?”

Draco smiled slightly and tipped his head back for a kiss, which Harry gave without thinking. “I’m sure, but...”

“But what?”

Draco sighed and went back to his original position. “I’m not sure how it works for Veelas. Like I know submissives can get pregnant, but all the books I read didn’t say how it’s done.”

“Well,” Harry murmured as he rolled Draco onto his back, leaning over him so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “The book I have says that it takes about a week or more and I’m not sure if your body would be willing to go through with it just yet.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, intrigued by the cryptic answer. Harry knew how to get him pregnant? How?

“You remember how you were tonight?”

Draco nodded, his eyes darkening at the remembered pleasure, though his cock didn’t so much as twitch in interest.

“It would be worse. You have to be in constant arousal for the entire time.”

Draco frowned angrily, thinking Harry was making fun of him. “That’s not a very funny joke,” he growled out past the hurt he felt. If Harry didn’t want children, he should just say it.

Harry sighed and sat up in bed. “Come on, I need to show you something.”

Draco thought about refusing, but something in Harry’s eyes stopped him. He groaned as his body protested the movement but got up and accepted the dressing robe Harry held out for him.

Harry led him downstairs into his office and gestured for him to sit down while he went over to one of his shelves. When he came back, he had a book that had to be at least three inches thick in his hands. Draco felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline as he looked from the book to Harry but bit his tongue at the retort that sprang to his lips.

Harry set the book down gently and the blonde teen realized the book looked extremely old and delicate. Where in the world had Harry found this? 

When he stopped flipping through the book, Harry motioned for him to read. Giving his mate another long look to see if Harry was playing with him, he bent down and began to read the slightly faded words on the page. He figured that if a Preservation spell wasn’t cast on the book soon, if one hadn’t been done yet, in a few more years, no one would be able to read any of it.

Frowning slightly, he made himself read what was on the page...

_Once the bond had been created, the roles of Submissive and Dominant will be established between the two participants forever. This is required, especially if the people involved are of the same sex. Submissives are the ones that always bottom. For the Dominants who attempted this, the results were always extreme discomfort on both parties._

_ Children with male Submissives: _

_Submissives will look to continue their Dominant’s bloodlines. They are the nurturers and balance seekers. To them, children are everything that represents what they and their chosen Dominant have between them: their love._

_In order to prepare the Submissive’s body to receive their child, a womb has to have been created inside their body to receive what the child will need to be created and nurtured for the entire gestation. Once the womb is in place, the Submissive must completely submit to their Dominant in the most basic form ever created._

_A cock ring is to be affixed to the Submissive’s cock to stop any attempts to ejaculate and something is inserted inside the Submissive’s body in order to tease the arousals from the body. The more aroused the Submissive the better the success. And in order for the best results, the Submissive is forbidden from touching himself, thus getting a better ‘high’ when the Dominant finally claims them._

_It seems that the constraint initiates the connection that the womb needs once the commanding word is given to activate it. Only the Dominant knows this word, allowing him to control when his Submissive can get pregnant, but usually the pair agrees when that would be so that balance is maintained between the bound couple._

_The Submissive’s body must be in a constant state of arousal until the given time when the womb is ‘filled’; this process usually takes seven to ten days, depending on the Submissive’s womb. All Submissives tested said that as the days passed, the pressure would get unbearable and they would beg their Dominant to end it. This is apparently a normal reaction on the Submissive’s part and indicates that the process is working and should be ignored by the Dominant once he’s sated himself inside the Submissive’s body and simply stays seated as deep as he can until the Submissive calms down._

_My own Submissive explained that it’s the body’s way of saying it needs more from the Dominant, whether it’s comfort or simply the feel of the Dominant inside the channel and has nothing to do with sex._

_In the first few days, the pair will couple three or four times during the day, with the Submissive the only one not allowed to ejaculate. At night, the coupling has to be drawn out as long as possible. During this time, the Submissive can, and usually does, climax several times, each time making the craving for the Dominant to push into them harder._

_The Dominant will wait until he feels the Submissive has waited long enough and his ejaculation inside the Submissive’s body will calm the Submissive’s body for the night only to begin again the next day._

_Every orgasm from both the Submissive and the Dominant is then absorbed into the womb for different reasons. The Submissive’s orgasms are mostly - but not completely – collected for the ‘egg’ that will bring forth conception while the Dominant’s orgasms feed the Submissive’s body cravings._

_It must be noted that until the last day of the process, the Dominant’s seed will not prematurely make the Submissive pregnant. On the contrary, it’s absorbed into the Submissive’s body to help the child develop normally. Since the womb inside the Submissive male was never really meant to be there, the fluid that would normally be inside the womb has to be created a different way, using the seed of both Submissive and Dominant._

_As the days near the end, the submissive will become nearly frantic in his body’s needs, seeking out the Dominant at odd times to feel them inside their body. This is normal and should be indulged by the Dominant every time._

_To ignore this, is detrimental to the Submissive’s mind and the health of the child that would be created._

_During the final few days of the process, the Submissive will refuse to leave the bedroom at all as the body readies itself for the final stage._

_At this time the Dominant is cautioned to remain with the Submissive so that he can give to the Submissive whenever the need arises, which will be almost every hour until the Dominant has to remain inside the Submissive’s body at all times. My own Submissive described it as extremely painful if I was out of his body for too long._

_This allows for the ‘egg’ to be created inside the womb from all the constant climaxes the Submissive goes through. The Dominant seems to be the only one who can keep the Submissive’s body from giving in to the pain such a process will cause._

_The last day is the most crucial as both the Submissive and the Dominant will create the child they want. At this time, food should be brought to the couple so that they can snack throughout the day, nothing heavy, but something that will keep their strength up between bouts of sex. At this time the Submissive will not stray far from the Dominant and, even though nothing will be inside his body, he will still be constantly aroused._

_It has something to do with the scent of the Dominant. They seem to exude a scent that triggers conception within the Submissive. At this time, the Submissive can and will get pregnant, though the body won’t calm until it has been taken several times._

_Once the process is complete, the Submissive will be exhausted and will remain in bed for the next couple of days. As this insures that conception had been achieved, the Dominant is instructed to indulge the Submissive._

_There may still be lingering effects during those days where the Submissive will want to be repeatedly pushed into. It is the Dominant’s job to indulge this as well as it seems to comfort the Submissive until the body adjusts to the new presence. If the Submissive is under too much stress during these first few crucial days, there is a chance that the Submissive will miscarry._

Draco sat back in surprise. How had Harry even known he was Veela, let alone that he should research such a subject? Leaning forward again, he began to flip back in the book until he got to the start of the reading and felt his body tremble with anger as he read the first couple of paragraphs which described the migraines he’d been having for almost a year.

“You did this to me?” he demanded as he turned to look at Harry, who’d sat quietly beside him, not touching him.

“Yes, I did, Draco. And do you know why?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco rose to his feet and began to pace. “Why? Why would you willingly put me through those migraines when we were enemies? Why the charade?”

“Because we were enemies,” Harry said simply, getting angry himself, though Draco couldn’t tell if Harry was angry with him or at himself. “Snape told me you realized during your meeting that all those summers you thought you were dreaming of me, though you didn’t realize it was me at the time. When we were still enemies, what would you have thought about dreaming of Harry Potter?”

Draco blinked back at him and remembered his reaction when he’d realized that the boy he’d wanted to fuck him and his enemy had been one in the same.

“Every time I tried to talk to you at school, you told me to piss off or have Crabbe and Goyle beat me up for trying to talk to you.”

Draco couldn’t argue with that. “Why did you let me think those encounters were dreams?” he asked, feeling calmer now that the shock had worn off.

Harry laughed mirthlessly as he ran a hand through his hair. “At first, it was because we were getting along so well when you didn’t know who I really was. Then it was because I didn’t want to ruin those private times.”

“And that time I found you in that bedroom?” Draco asked as he sat down in the chair facing Harry.

“I’d had a... dream of you that morning and just thinking of it made me hard, so when no one was looking, I went looking for a room that was empty. I was surprised when you showed up and offered to help relieve the tension.”

“At the time, I thought you were my dream lover, though your eyes were the wrong colour. Is that why you let me see you that last time?” Draco asked, frowning in thought.

“I almost didn’t, but you were begging me to become Harry Potter and I couldn’t deny you that.” Harry sighed and looked at the book. “This was the only way I could see us being together. I didn’t realize you were a Veela and that I’d be your mate.”

They were silent for a few minutes before Harry buried his face in his hands with a tired bark of laugher. “Everything’s so messed up, isn’t it? What kind of home would we bring a child into now? I don’t think I can trust anyone to love me for me. How sad is that?” 

Draco felt tears sting his eyes at the admission. He’d wanted Harry to talk to someone. Was he willing to open up now? “I’m actually surprised that you’re able to function as well as you are, all things considered. But Harry, you have to give people a chance to prove themselves worthy of being with you. Everything you’ve accomplished so far would be overwhelming for an adult, let alone a child of eleven or twelve to undertake. Have you tried to trust _anyone_ since you came into the Wizarding world?”

“I’ve trusted Catherine, Fred, George and Ginny since the beginning,” Harry said, leaning back on the couch, his head resting against the back as he looked up at the ceiling.

“But then you gave them the Controlling potion. Why?”

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. “To be sure.”

Draco rose to his feet and went to sit down on Harry’s lap, making the dark haired boy grunt in surprise. “How can we bring a child into this house if you can’t bring yourself to trust the few people who would willingly die for you, even without the Controlling potion?”

Harry sighed and looked up at him. “At the time it made it safe, but I have to admit that until you refused to take it, I never really thought much about it. Now I wonder if they’re only with me because of it.”

“So then give them the choice. Make a reversal potion and see what it gives you. I think you might be surprised by the outcome.”

They were surprised when something grabbed hold of their robes. 

“’Ry!” Dylan said proudly as he stood beside them on wobbly legs. Harry and Draco looked at each other before they started laughing. They each reached out a hand and pulled the little boy off the floor to the couch, where he promptly moved between the two teens, grinning mischievously up at Harry.

Patting Harry’s face, Dylan leaned in and gave him a slobbery kiss, making Harry cringe as it dribbled down his cheek. “Thanks, Dylan,” he murmured as he wiped the drool off his face.

Draco laughed and tickled the little boy, who shrieked and giggled, wriggling against Harry’s chest. 

“I thought I’d find him with you, Harry,” Sirius said from the doorway and from the look in the man’s eyes, Draco knew he’d deliberately let the little boy get away. It was funny how this child seemed to have attached himself to Harry instantly and he had a suspicious feeling that Harry hadn’t given him the potion yet. This was more proof that Harry wasn’t happy with how things were between himself and his self-made family.

Could he make Harry learn to trust his closest friends enough to allow them the choice of not being under the potion’s effects and prove that Harry could rely on them without it?

“Come and get your little hellion,” Harry growled as he leaned forward and proceeded to kiss Dylan until the little boy was laughing again, trying to push Harry’s head away.

“’Ion,” Dylan said clearly before he shrieked as Harry blew against his neck, making them all laugh.

“Yes, hellion,” Harry said as he hugged the little boy before handing him to Sirius.

“Y, ‘Ry!’ he called out, waving to the two teens as Sirius took him out of the room

“Bye, Dylan,” they called out before Draco leaning forward to kiss Harry soundly.

“You’re so good with children,” he murmured dreamily. 

“It’s not my fault,” Harry said with a slight shrug and a teasing look in his eyes. “I was hooked the first time I saw him. You might have some serious competition.”

“So should I start planning his demise now?” Draco drawled teasingly, an eyebrow going up.

Harry laughed. “I think you have a few years before you have to worry about it,” Harry murmured as he pulled Draco closer. “So, after reading all of that, what do you think?”

Draco looked at him thoughtfully. Yes, it was worth it, but first he needed to get Harry to admit that he was unhappy with his current situation. “Before we discuss that, I need to know something.”

“What’s that?” 

“Are you happy?”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the question. “Is that a trick question? Of course I’m happy.”

“With everything? Not just with me,” Draco insisted.

“Ah, this again,” Harry said with a small sigh and Draco could see the wheels turning in his head. “Sometimes I am.”

“And other times?” He watched Harry’s reaction carefully and saw anger flit quickly through the emerald eyes. “I’m not saying it has to be everyone, Harry. Just the ones closest to you, like Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Catherine. Those people would willingly die before they hurt you and it wouldn’t be because of the potion, but you haven’t even given them the chance to prove to you that they would. Would it be so hard for you to trust just those people?”

Harry sighed in exasperation. “Do we have to talk about this now? I thought you said you wanted to get pregnant. That has nothing to do with the potion.”

“But Harry, how can we make our family work if you’re unhappy with your current life? What kind of example would that show our children?” Draco said, hoping to get through to Harry. He didn’t want this to turn into a fight, but he _did_ want Harry to realize that things couldn’t continue like they had.

“Can we talk about this another time? I’m kind of tired and I know you’re still feeling the effects of the day.”

Draco knew he was trying to change the subject and let him... for now, but if things didn’t change, he would bring this up again. “Sure,” he murmured as he pressed himself into Harry’s body, rocking his hips slightly and watched as the emerald eyes turned a deep jade as pleasure hit Harry at the delicious movement. “Why don’t you tuck me in?”

“I think I’ve created a sex monster,” Harry murmured huskily, making Draco laugh, and kissed Draco deeply before taking him upstairs for round two...

* * *

Harry sat in his potion’s lab, looking at his stores of ingredients. He’d left Draco asleep in their room after another bout of lovemaking that took his breath away. Maybe teasing Draco all afternoon yesterday hadn’t been the best idea, he thought with a dreamy smile, but it was definitely worth it. It was almost like he’d unleashed something in Draco and he couldn’t seem to get enough of Harry.

He’d actually been awakened three times last night by Draco wanting more. If he didn’t know better, he’d have though they had already begun the process of getting pregnant, but he figured it had to be the fact that the blonde had been in a heightened sense of arousal for most of the day yesterday and his body was demanding he fix the problem.

It was definitely fun to help balance his sexual urges, though.

With a sigh, he looked at his stores again and realized that Draco had hit home with his words last night. He really wasn’t happy with the way the others kept looking to him for guidance anymore. He was only fifteen. He should be out causing trouble but instead he had plans to complete or put into effect.

Healer Coulter was also right, if he didn’t slow down some, he was going to run himself into the ground again. In fact, Draco had already had to interfere. 

Two days.

That was how much time he’d lost because he was forever heading head first into trouble or trying to control everything around him. Now that Draco was a part of his life, he had to readjust his priorities and see just who he could and couldn’t trust. If he couldn’t trust his family, then he had no one in his life but Draco that he could truly count on. It was time to make a decision and let his family choose if they were going to stand behind him without the Controlling potion dictating their moves for them.

Getting to his feet, he sighed and pulled the ingredients he would need to cleanse the potion from their system.

* * *

Draco wandered the house, looking for Harry, frowning darkly when he couldn’t find him. Then he remembered the room his mate had shown him and made his way to it, hoping he was actually heading in the right direction. He was surprised to find an indoor pool and made a mental note to drag Harry down there as soon as he could manage it.

When he finally opened the door to the room he was looking for, he nodded to the guards as he looked at the walls for Harry’s name. He frowned again when he didn’t find it. “Where is our Lord?” he asked the guard.

“I remember hearing one of the inner circle saying he’d been locked in his potions lab all morning, refusing to open the door for anyone,” the guard by the door said.

“Thank you,” Draco murmured as he headed towards the door. He was surprised when the guard opened the door for him with a respectful bow.

“Consort.”

Draco nodded respectfully, liking the fact that the guards did things for him, just as they did for Harry. Reaching through their bond, he felt irritation shoot through him when he could get nothing but a fuzzy feeling, which only happened when Harry was intensely concentrating on something and didn’t want Draco to know what it was about.

“Retra,” he called out and blinked in surprise when the house-elf appeared beside him, already trying to keep up with him. “What’s Harry up to?”

“Master Harry didn’t say, just that he doesn’t want to be disturbed for a few more hours. Lunch was taken to him, but he didn’t touch any of it,” the little creature said and Draco could tell he was worried. 

“How did he look?”

“Tired, but intent on whatever he’s working on, Master Draco.”

“Will he allow you to take me in there?” Draco asked, though he figured he already knew the answer, which was confirmed when Retra shook his head. “Thank you, Retra. Can you have a quiet supper prepared for us in our room later?”

“Of course, Master Draco.” With that, the house-elf Disapparated and Draco went to find the others. He might as well learn something while he waited for Harry to finish whatever he was working on.

* * *

Harry found everyone relaxing in the pool and quickly stripped down to his boxers before he jumped in, swimming over to Draco, who raised an eyebrow at him. “How did your day go?” he asked as Draco kissed him chastely on the lips.

“Informative. Remus and Severus were teaching us about deflection and retaliation and how you can do both if your fast enough. Apparently none of us are fast enough, though,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

“Give it time, we’ll all get that fast. Remus, we’re going to have to start training more if we’re going to have to go up against Voldemort. I also heard that we have a baby from him? How did that happen?” Harry asked in confusion. He was still trying to get caught up on all the events he’d missed.

“It appears that Hermione Granger was being used as a breeding vessel for you-know-who, though it was quite unintentional,” Luna told him with one of her mysterious smiles. “It seems one of his newer recruits is finding out that being a Death Eater is more painful than he’d imagined, though now he has no choice but live with it.”

Harry frowned as he remembered a dream he’d had... of the teenager being tied to bedposts while Voldemort violated him, of blood running down his legs and screaming.

“Harry?” Draco asked worriedly, his hand on Harry’s cheek and Harry had the feeling he’d been calling his name a few times. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a dream I had.” At the look of concern on Draco’s face, Harry smiled reassuringly and kissed his palm. “It’s alright, nothing to worry about.”

“Anyway, Healer Coulter managed to transfer the foetus from Hermione to a slave girl who’s now at Dark Manor and doing well. In eight and a half months, we should have a new addition to the Wizarding world with the last name of Marvolo to keep Salazar Slytherin’s direct line going.”

“How about we go outside and have some tea?” Harry asked and the others nodded their agreement. “Retra?” 

The house-elf appeared instantly. “Master?”

“Can we get tea outside? And ask Catherine and Sirius if they’d join us?”

“Yes, Master.”

He noticed the look Draco shot him and shook his head slightly to forestall any questions just yet. Picking up his clothes, he carefully pulled his pants on and carried his shirt in his hand. He didn’t want to break the phials he had in his pocket, especially since he spelled the rest of the potion away so that he wouldn’t have any on hand to tempt someone untrustworthy around it.

They were all sitting down, chatting and laughing and greeted Catherine and Sirius when they joined the group.

“Now,” Harry said and pulled the phials out of his pocket, handing all but four of them out to the others. “Before you take those, let me explain what it is.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he tried to think of how to say what was on his mind. “I brewed this potion today because Draco and I were talking and I have to agree with him.

“I’d rather be able to trust my closest friends and family than submit you all to the Controlling potion. It doesn’t feel right to me. So, this is to give you a choice. You can either keep the Controlling potion that’s in your systems forever – little though it might be – or you can take this new potion that’ll take it completely out. I’d rather know that you’re here because you want to be and not because the Controlling potion compels you to stay by my side.”

With that, Harry sat there with his tea cup clutched in his hands to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. This was harder than he’d though it would be. He nearly jumped when he felt Draco’s hand brush against his inner thigh and squeezed gently as he aid his head on Harry’s arm in comfort.

He was surprised when he felt rough hands cover his around the cup. “You know, pup. I don’t think we can tell you that you can trust us. We can only prove it to you. It’s how you earn someone’s trust, the way we trust you with Dylan and know you’d rather harm yourself before you’d hurt him. It’s the same way I felt when you were that young and, if it hadn’t been for my stay in Azkaban, I’d have shown you how to trust your feelings about people.

“It’s also what Remus and I have been trying to teach you for the last two years, but you’re so closed off from everyone that you don’t seem to see it. Even if I hadn’t had to stay with you because I was a hunted man, I still would’ve stayed with you because I love you, _have_ loved you since I first saw you the day you were born. You were like my own son and I was so proud to be your godfather. Nothing has changed since then and nothing will change it now.”

Sirius pulled him into a hug as tears ran down Harry’s cheeks and he buried his face against Sirius’ chest as the first adult he’d ever attempted to love held him the way he hadn’t realized he craved. He didn’t realize that everyone had taken the potion, wanting to prove to Harry that he could believe they were there for him and not because they _had_ to be, he was too overwhelmed by the feelings flooding him as he cried against Sirius’ chest.

When he finally managed to get control over himself, he felt Draco’s arms slide around his waist, a proud smile on his face. “I told you,” he whispered softly.

Harry kissed the top of his head but didn’t say anything.

“Well, since it’s a day of surprise, I might as well add my own,” Catherine said with a nod from Sirius. “We’re pregnant again.” This brought on a round of congratulations from everyone. 

“I hope this time it’s a girl so we can watch Sirius tear his hair out when she starts dating,” Fred teased and everyone laughed at the look of dismay that came across Sirius’ face.

* * * 

Draco managed to drag Harry up to their room for their private supper. He’d had the bath drawn by Retra right before they made their way up and led a bemused Harry into the bathroom. “What’s this for?”

“You need to relax and enjoy a night with just the two of us. Now, strip,” Draco ordered imperiously, a gleam of laughter in his eyes.

“Yes, Master Draco,” Harry said mockingly and pulled his shirt over his head. “Should I strip you as well?” he asked innocently, advancing on Draco with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“No,” Draco murmured, gesturing for Harry to move away even as he backed up, though it didn’t stop Harry from pinning him to the wall beside the shower or attacking his neck, making Draco gasp in surprise and pleasure.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered as he pushed a knee between Draco’s.

Draco couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as Harry’s leg pressed gently against his slowly hardening length. “Harry,” he whimpered, pressing himself against his mate, eyes half closed as he clung to Harry’s shoulders. “This was supposed to be for you to relax.”

“What better way for me to relax,” Harry murmured before he began to suck on Draco’s neck again. 

Draco had noticed that morning that he bore quite a few love bites from Harry’s attention but he found that he didn’t really mind the fact that his neck now looked like he’d been attacked by a vampire. He moaned and writhed against Harry as he tilted his head back, arching into Harry’s hold. 

He felt one of Harry’s hands slide down to his waist and into his pants, pushing his fingers to his entrance, though only the tip of one finger penetrated. “I want you,” Harry whispered into his ear and Draco moaned in answer, pushing back against Harry’s hand before it trailed slowly back up Draco’s back. “Turn around for me, my Dragon.”

Without hesitation, Draco turned to face the wall and pushed back against Harry’s cock, groaning as he felt the hard bulge grind against him. “Please, Harry, fuck me like you did last night,” he begged and gasped as Harry rocked against him before pulling back to pull Draco’s pants down. 

Draco hadn’t realized how much he’d come to crave Harry’s body until Harry’s bare skin touched his from neck to backside. He panted hard as Harry nudged his feet slightly apart. “Are you ready for me, Draco?” Harry whispered in his ear, making Draco whimper as he pushed back in answer.

Harry groaned and pulled his hips back so he could slide a slicked finger into Draco’s body, making him cry out at the touch. Draco rested his forehead against the wall as he held himself still for Harry to prepare him. He was still sore from all the times Harry had taken him yesterday and most of last night, but he was damned if he would tell him to stop.

He clutched at the wall as he felt a second slicked finger slide in to join the first and had to wonder dimly if Harry had anticipated this and brought some type of lube to allow him to prepared Draco’s body for his attention. 

“I love the noises you made and the way your body tries to swallow my fingers as it pushes into you.” Draco jerked against the digits, unable to hold back the whimper that escaped as they brushed gently against his prostate. “It’s almost as good as when it tries to hold my cock from sliding out,” Harry said in a rough tone and groaned as he slowly slid a third finger into Draco’s body. “So greedy for everything I give you. Are you ready for me, my love?”

Draco nodded, unable to string two words together as he waited for Harry to stretch him out over that hard flesh he could feel twitching against his hip. He cried out in pleasure as Harry pushed in, fingers gripping Draco’s hips as he hissed his pleasure, sliding in slowly. Draco’s body arched at the pleasure slicing through him and his head went back to rest on Harry’s shoulder while he panted.

Draco wondered just how much he could take as his heart pound in his chest, even as he felt Harry begin to thrust into him with shallow movements, making him claw at the wall. Oh the wicked, wicked man, he thought as he felt the hard length in him barely move off his prostate, only nudging it gently in a way that reminded him of the plug.

He didn’t know when they went from standing by the wall to sitting in the warm water, he just knew that he was now sitting on Harry’s lap and though he tried to deepen the movements, Harry refused to let it happen. “Please,” he gasped breathlessly. 

He cried out, jerking at the sudden touch as Harry’s fingers warped around his arousal, caressing it as slowly as his movements. 

“Fuck me hard, Harry,” Draco gasped, knowing what to say to make the dark haired teen lose his control and end the delicious torture he was being put through, though if this was a preview of what he had to look forward to when he finally told Harry he wanted to go through with the pregnancy, he was going to suffer.

He couldn’t wait.

“Make me feel all of you,” he added and, if he hadn’t been trying to drag in enough air into his lungs so he didn’t pass out, he’d have laughed in triumph as Harry growled out his need and thrust hard into Draco’s body. 

Harry moved so that they were both kneeling in the water while he drove Draco, the hand he had wrapped around Draco’s cock moving in time to his thrusts so that it seemed like Draco was fucking Harry’s hand while Harry pushed into him. They groaned at the same time as sensations assault them both.

It didn’t take long to reach the end, Draco’s fingers tangled in Harry’s hair as they devoured each other’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Draco panted as he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. He was exhausted and slightly sore, but he’d gotten his wish, He could feel every inch of Harry’s cock inside him. “This is going to be fun.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked after a few seconds of heavy breathing.

“I want us to try for a child, before school begins because we have the time and leeway to do it.”

Harry looked at him in surprise and wonder. “Are you sure?”

“Well, I think we need to discuss it some more, but yeah, I’d like to try.”

Draco groaned at the sudden loss as Harry pulled out of him and he was turned around so that he was straddling Harry, a leg on each side of him, with Harry sitting in the water. “You’re right, we need to talk about this and see if this is the right thing for us.”

Draco gave a small sigh and smiled at Harry as he kissed him quickly. “Yes, let’s talk about this. I’ve had time to process what I read last night and I understand why you didn’t tell me, though you should’ve. How much longer do I have to take the potion?”

Draco watched him mentally calculate. “Another six months, at that time, it’ll make a year and a half. After that you won’t need to take anymore and the migraines will go away,” Harry told him. 

“And will it affect the pregnancy if I don’t want to wait that long?”

“No, according to the book, the potion isn’t designed to interact with the foetus. It actually doesn’t go inside the womb but on the outside of it. It’s supposed to add a more permanent layer to the womb. He says that his mate went through the same process when he was pregnant with their first and the child was born without problem or defects.”

“You’ve researched this well, haven’t you? Were you always interested in me or would anyone have worked?” Draco asked, wondering if he was just a convenient body or if Harry had feelings for him. Yes, he often said ‘my love’, but never in a manner that really meant anything but as an endearment and he’d only told him ‘I love you’ once. A person needed to hear it more often than that.

“From the first time I saw you in first year, I’ve wanted to be close to you, but I was being pulled into too many directions at the time. I figured the best alternative would be to remain neutral between you and Weasley. The hat agreed to put me in Ravenclaw.”

“Agreed? You mean you argued the hat to _not_ put you in a House?” Draco asked in surprise. He’d never heard of anyone actually negotiating or arguing with the hat to be put in a specific House, but Harry simply nodded.

“At first, I didn’t realize just how much Weasley was counting on the fact that I’d be in the same House he was in and that we’d be best buds. After the display he did when I refused your hand, I realized the mistake I’d made, but it was already too late. You were already determined that you hated me and weren’t going to make being your friend easy. Why do you think I didn’t fight back half as much as you hoped?”

Draco shrugged as he thought about that. “I just assumed it was because you realized that you were no match for me, though it used to piss me off that you didn’t rise to the occasion when I knew I’d hit a nerve. To me, you just seemed like you weren’t going to fight with me because you thought you were better than me.”

“Yes, well, I figured the best way to be friends with you was to ignore most of the shots you threw my way. I know it pissed Weasley off that I’d make an effort to be your friend when I wouldn’t even give him the time of day,” Harry said with a snort of amusement.

“Speaking of Weasley, what happened between the two of you? I heard he tried to beat you up in Flourish and Blott’s last summer.”

“Ah, yes,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Weasley didn’t like it when I told him that what Granger and I had been talking about wasn’t any of his business. When he heard that, he pounced on me. The twins managed to pull him off me and Mrs. Weasley flipped out. I told Weasley that Granger owed me a life-debt and that she had to look it up, though I’d been telling her that her marriage contract would be addressed this summer.” Harry shook his head as he remembered that time.

“Healer Coulter’s right, you do attract trouble,” Draco murmured in amusement and gasped and stiffened slightly as Harry’s fingers brushed against one of his ticklish spots. “Sorry.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry said with an amused chuckle. “So to answer your question, I was always interested in you, though for a while I wondered why. It was almost like I couldn’t get you out of my system. Then I started wondering if I even liked boys, or if I liked girls, or maybe both. I tried to talk to Sirius about it.” Harry shook his head at the memory. “That was a disaster and a half. Never try to have a serious conversation with that man because you won’t get it.”

“Imagine that,” Draco drawled and rolled his eyes. “So now that Dumbledore is out of the picture, you have to concentrate on Voldemort trying to kill you. It’s a good thing they didn’t get together. If they had, they might have succeeded in actually killing you. Come on, supper should be waiting for us... and I’m beginning to prune up.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Harry drawled mockingly and laughed when Draco slapped him on the shoulder.

They got out and Harry handed him a towel. Wearing only dressing robes, they made their way to the sitting area of their bedroom where Retra had indeed brought them food.

“Alright, so where did this book come from?” Draco asked before he popped a baby potato into his mouth.

Harry shrugged slightly as he poured them each a cup of tea. “I think I got it from one of the estate collections Catherine procured for me. I just remember finding it and thought it was interesting. At the time, I didn’t know if I’d actually use it. Inside the cover, I found a journal that the previous owner had written. It was slightly… disturbing.”

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. How bad could it have been? “What did it say?” he asked after he’d swallowed the mouthful of food.

“Retra?” Harry said, holding up a finger. The house-elf appeared instantly. “Can you get me the book I left on my desk?”

“Of course, Master.”

The time it took for Retra to leave and come back was merely seconds and Draco didn’t have time to question Harry’s strange request. “Thank you,” Harry murmured and Retra smiled happily before he left them to their private supper.

“He said that he was going to get the one he was obsessed with no matter what. From what I gathered, the person he was obsessed with was a young teenager whom he’d taken a liking to and was determined to get,” Harry said as he pulled a small book from the back that Draco hadn’t noticed the first time he’d seen the book. It was almost like a book within a book. On the cover, he realized the word ‘Diurnalis’ had been written and realized it was old Latin for journal.

“What happened and how long ago?” Draco asked, feeling cold fingers slide down his back. It almost sounded eerily like what Harry had done to him, only Draco did it willingly and had a choice now that he knew about it.

“From what I understand it was almost two hundred years ago. I don’t even think the one who owned the book collection even knew he had this book. The book is even older than that, written by a man who was actually a Veela, though his mate was a wizard. Funny about that, huh?” Harry said with a slight smile.

“So then this man used a book that wasn’t even supposed to be used by a regular wizard? Did it work?” Draco asked as he thought that through.

“Apparently, yes. The potion can be given to anyone, whether they’re wizard or Veela. At least that’s what the notation said. The trick was the bond between them. It seems he came up with a potion that linked the young teen to him in a kind of slave bond. What I found the most disturbing about the journal was that he didn’t even care for the teenager. He just wanted to control this person at all cost.”

“Why?” Draco asked, feeling sympathy for this unknown teen. What kind of life would that be, to be controlled so completely for the amusement of some pervert? He shuddered at the thought. 

“The journal doesn’t really say why he went after this teenager, only that he wanted to possess him for his own entertainment. Apparently, he invited the teenager to his home one night and gave him a Compulsion potion, one that allowed the man to tell him what to do without realizing what he was doing. By the time the binding was completed, the potion had worn off, but it was too late. The teen had already signed the Slave contract that said he belonged to that man until the man’s death and that he had to bear him several children. 

“When the teenager tried to fight it, the Ministry told him there was nothing that could be done and that part of the contract had already been completed. That’s when the teenager found out he was pregnant and had been taking the potion you’re taking now, but he’d been taking it for two years without realizing it. Another stipulation the old bastard had added to the contract was that the teenager couldn’t kill him nor would he get any money from his death.”

“What happened to the teenager?” Draco asked in horror. He couldn’t believe that someone would do that just to get what they wanted and ruin a young life in the process.

“Apparently, the teenager did the one thing the man never thought of. He killed himself and the child. He was three months pregnant at the time. I find it disturbing that someone would use a book like this just to own a person,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “I always planned on telling you about this when I started you off on the potion. It’s why I waited to activate it and get you pregnant. I wanted you to ask about having children and not have it sprung on you like this teenager did so many years ago.”

Draco could understand that and appreciated the fact that Harry didn’t intend to use him as just a vessel to bear him children. He didn’t know if he’d go to the extreme that the long dead teenager had gone through, but then unless you were in that type of situation, one would never know. He shuddered again and smiled as Harry pulled him closer to him, his arms going around him and felt the dark haired teen kiss the top of his head.

“Alright,” Draco said, mentally pushing the depressing thoughts of how something could be used for so selfish a reason and went back to the subject they’d been discussing in the bathroom. “So how does this work?”

Harry opened the book, shoving the journal back inside the back and turned to the proper page. “According to this, we have to talk things through and make sure this is really what we want. Since the bonded couple have to be in agreement so that they raise a child or children that are well adjusted, it just makes sense.”

“Do _you_ want a child now or do you want to wait?” Draco asked and mentally stiffened up, hoping Harry wouldn’t object to him getting pregnant. He wanted something to remind him of Harry if anything ever happened to his mate, something that would give him a reason not to give up and die with him.

Harry frowned down at the book. “I’ve always wanted kids. I’m just wondering if we should do it now or wait, but since you’re the one that has to carry the child to term, I’ll leave that decision up to you.” Harry looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly to tell him that he was willing if Draco was. “Whatever you choose, I’ll support.”

“So, we’re going to go through with this?” he asked, watching Harry carefully for any doubts. When Harry nodded without hesitation, Draco sighed happily. “Good. What else?”

“Since the Author says that it could last anywhere from seven to ten days, we’ll aim for the ten day mark just to be on the safe side. We’re going to have to tell the others so they don’t start wondering what’s going on and why we’re disappearing three or four times a day. It’s also going to hamper our lessons, so Remus and Severus should know what’s going on.”

“Agreed,” Draco said with a nod, looking over at the book as he popped another potato into his mouth, sighing happily as the buttery taste slid easily down his throat as he bit into the tiny thing.

“Enjoying your supper?” Harry asked in amusement as he flipped the page over.

Draco nodded, ignoring the smile Harry gave him. 

“Once we’re ready, the first time we couple will be when I say the word that opens up your womb and starts the process. Which means you’ll be wearing the plug and cock ring again for the entire time... well almost the entire time for the plug. The only time it comes out is when we couple, once we’re done, it goes right back in.”

“What if I need to use the bathroom?”

“According to this, bathroom needs are the only exceptions to what’ll be going on. Peeing might be harder since you’ll always be aroused, but having a crap will be easy. Your body will relay to the spell holding the plug in place that a bowel movement has to take place and when you’re ready for it, you’ll be able to take it out. Just don’t forget to put it back in or we’ll have to wait three months before we can try again.”

“Three months?” Draco asked in surprise. “Why so long?”

“The Author says that doing this is hard on the Submissive’s body. I mean, think about it. You’re always hard and in need for the entire process. It’s got to take its toll on your body. Add to it that your body is readying itself to create a life. It takes time for your body to absorb all that it’s built up.”

Draco blinked at that. It made sense, but... three months?! “What else?”

“The part that you read comes next. Your body’s cravings will tell us how far along everything is and if you need more or less. Every time you come to me to take you, I have to do it or else we end up with the same problem as leaving the plug out and I’d rather not put you through hell by ignoring this. So this means we have to stay here or go everywhere together to make sure we don’t slip up. We also have to talk to Healer Coulter since he’s my private Healer. He’s going to have to know what’s going on.”

“Fair enough, considering I don’t really want to go to St. Mungo’s and publicise the fact that we’re having a child. The Gods know what You-Know-Who would do with that kind of information or how he’d try to use that against you.” Draco shuddered again. 

“That, too. Now, another thing you have to know before we make our decision on this.”

Draco looked at him with a puzzled look as he picked up a string bean, which was nice and crispy, not soggy and overcooked. Oh how he liked Harry’s cooks. They knew how to make dishes the way they were meant to be cooked. “What?”  
“As you near the end of your pregnancy, your magic will become ‘unreliable and sporadic’, at least according to this. So in your last trimester, you’ll have to have someone with you at all times. Either one of the guards or Crabbe and Goyle will have to be assigned that job.”

Draco’s mouth dropped in shock. “You actually trust them?”

“Of course. They’ve always been loyal to you and since second year, to me too. They’re the reason Parkinson hasn’t tried anything towards you. And that’s another thing I plan on taking care of this summer. Her marriage contract.”

Draco felt his eyebrows rise all the way to his hairline. Crabbe and Goyle had been given the Controlling potion? All the odd behaviour finally made sense. “Do they know it’s you?”

“They will after we do this because I plan on them being your personal bodyguards from now on,” Harry told him and Draco felt pride that his husband had seen fit to protect him even though they hadn’t been together at the time.

“For Parkinson,” Draco asked with a nasty glint in his eyes. “Can I pick out who gets her marriage contract?” 

“Considering how much of a pest she’s been for you, I can’t see why not,” Harry said with a careless shrug.

“Good,” Draco murmured and bit down on his string bean with intense satisfaction. He was going to pick out the most disgusting and sadistic man to own her and enjoy watching her having to live with that life.

“You realize, my Dragon,” Harry purred and Draco shivered in pleasure as the tone rolled down his spine in the most delicious way. “She’s going to have to bear at least two children, since she’s a girl and the only child of the Parkinson line: one child to carry her last name and another or more to carry her husband’s last name?”

“How wonderful. I’m sure her husband will enjoy making sure she helps insure she does her duty,” Draco murmured, feeling his body respond to Harry like it always did. The next few days were going to be fun. “When’s the next party?”

“In about two weeks, so you’ll be recovered by that time,” Harry murmured as he pushed Draco back on the couch so that he was leaning over him while Draco lay on his back, looking up at his mate. His breath quickened at the look in Harry’s eyes and felt his body respond willingly. “Should we practice how this is going to go?” Harry asked huskily as he bent close until their lips were a mere breath apart.

“Oh, yes.” Draco whispered, losing interest in the food for something else as Harry’s lips came down on his and he reached up to clutch at Harry’s dressing robe as the dark haired teen pressed down against him, pushing their twitching cocks together.

* * *

Remus watched in satisfaction as Umbridge ran through the woods, whimpering and screaming hoarsely as the wolves nipped and chased her. She was bloody from the many beatings she’d received, her body scratched or bitten, and he knew if she had been granted her life, she would’ve been one of the pack, but no one wanted her to live.

He’d seen the papers she’d signed over the last three days and felt satisfied that all her edicts would be reversed along with quite a few new ones that would benefit all the Magical creatures, not just the Weres.

Now, not only were the young ones enjoying the wretched woman’s terror, but so were the older ones, as they chased her around in circles. Umbridge was so terror locked that she didn’t even noticed them doing it either.

As the night drew late, the lunges and attacks on the woman became worse and worse, blood spattering the ground as their teeth dug into the tender flesh of her calves and thighs, yipping in laughter as Umbridge screamed in pain and fear and tried to run faster on her torn bare feet.

It soon became too much for the woman and she fell down on her hands and knees, panting and whimpering as the wolves surrounded her, their eyes glinting eerily in the moonlight. 

“Time to end it,” Remus heard one of the pack leaders growl out as he shifted back to human and looked at Remus for guidance.

Sometime during the few weeks since he’d begun talking to the pack leaders, all of them, excluding Remus, had come to an agreement that they needed a main Alpha for the groups to represent them. It seemed Remus had been elected to the position without being consulted.

Because he knew Harry needed this to work for his plans against Voldemort, Remus hadn’t objected but quietly accepted the honour. He nodded to the man and the signal went up to end the torture and kill the woman.

Her screams were even more horrible than anything Remus had heard during the last three days while she’d either been tortured or repeatedly violated, and it lasted long as they took their time in killing her. 

Blood flew in the air as one wolf nicked the artery in her neck and Remus wrinkled his nose at the messy sight, though he didn’t stop them. By the time the moon was just above the horizon with the sun tinting the opposite side, everything was finally quiet as Umbridge gave a few final twitches, her blood soaking both ground and Werewolves.

Remus shifted back to his human shape and all the wolves – shifted and human – looked up at him, waiting to see what he would do and say. “We’ll leave her here for the Aurors to find. Our Lord has agreed that the site where she died will make the better impact for his plans. Have a good sleep. In a few weeks, our Lord will address every Werewolf here and we can sit down with him to discuss how we will serve him and his Consort.”

There was a chorus of howls from the group and they began to melt away to their respective packs, while the leaders made their way towards him.

“When will we meet our Lord?” one leader asked when they were close enough.

“He and his mate are in the middle of something that cannot be rushed or disturbed for at least two weeks,” Remus said, glad Harry had found the time before he left to mention the fact that he and Draco were going to attempt something that would take that long, though he hadn’t mentioned what it was yet. “After that, I will sit with him and his Consort to discuss when the best time to sit with you to work out your requests would be. I’m confident that he’ll be more receiving than You-Know-Who.”

“As long as he treats us decently and doesn’t fly into fits of anger like that creature did, we should be able to sit and discuss thing like civilized people,” another of the leaders said with a nod. “I’ve heard from the Goblins that he’s fair and willing to listen. That’s enough for me until I see otherwise.”

The others nodded in agreement. 

“Rest well and may your Mates bare you healthy young,” Remus said formally to the leaders by way of dismissal.

“And may your family by fruitful,” they murmured with a respectful nod before they left Remus to go to their packs.


	23. 23. Pregnancy

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 23 – Pregnancy

“Are you sure this is wise,” Sirius asked the next day after Harry had told them what was going to happen. Everyone was sitting outside, including Dylan who was playing in the sand pile the house-elves had made for him. 

Harry had made sure Healer Coulter was there as well, since he didn’t want to have to repeat himself. He sighed in exasperation. “I’m not forcing Draco into this decision, if that’s what you’re hinting at. This is actually his choice, and since I told him I’d support his decision, then I guess that means that yes, I think it’s wise.”

“We don’t mean to question you about your decision, we’re just wondering if you two are ready to raise a child of your own. You’re only sixteen or soon to be,” Remus said as he sensed Harry’s exasperation. “Are you still going to finish your schooling? If yes, then who’ll watch the baby while you do so? We just want to make sure you’re making an informed decision.”

“Yes, mate, we just want you to be happy,” Fred said and George nodded beside him. 

“Personally, I want to be an aunt so I can spoil your baby,” Ginny said with a huge grin. 

“We’ve talked about this well into the night,” Draco said from beside Harry, a look of determination on his face. “We’ll be finishing our schooling and a house-elf will be the nanny while we’re in class and do our homework. In fact, it’s a fight between Retra and Sorcha, the house-elf who claimed me when I married Harry. So we’re covered. We’ve told the two of them that Retra is mainly employed as a personal house-elf to Harry and will remain as such and Sorcha can be for the new baby since Retra’s taking good care of me as well. Everything’s arranged.” 

“Besides, we don’t really have to worry about the baby until next year because it won’t be born until roughly May. Since Retra and Sorcha will hopefully be coming with us to school when it starts, both house-elves will be there when we need them. Severus, you and I need to talk after this,” Harry said, surprising the Potions master, who nodded hesitantly.

“Is there any questions?” Draco asked as he looked at each person.

“Are you still going to join us in learning how to duel while this is going on?” Remus asked with a slight frown.

“Yes. For the first few days, it should be the same as usual except with a few interruptions,” Harry said, smirking as Draco blushed slightly. “It’ll only be the last couple of days and two days after. On those days we won’t be coming down at all and Retra’ll bring us food and whatever else we need.”

“How long?”

“Since we’ve never attempted this before, we’re not quite sure. It can take anywhere from seven to ten days for this to finish successfully,” Draco said, ignoring the snigger from the twins.

“So then you won’t really need me until it’s complete?” Healer Coulter asked, having remained quiet during the exchange.

“Actually, I’d like you to keep an eye on Draco,” Harry said with a frown. “Since this isn’t something that’s been done in a few generations, we don’t know what kind of effect it’ll have on the male body and I’d rather know he’s not under any kind of distress while we do this.”

“Very well, my lord.”

Harry nodded to Snape and, with a kiss to Draco’s forehead, he walked away with the Potions master. “How is it going between you and Remus?” he asked when they were out of hearing range of the others.

“Good, my Lord. Remus says that his children should be born within the month and mine should be here a month or two afterwards. Is there a problem?”

“No, but I want you to put in an application for Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I want you to keep teaching Potions, though only to the advanced or the truly gifted students. That was one of the things I noticed about Dumbledore. He had too much time on his hands to dabble in other people’s lives.”

Snape came to a stop in surprise. “You want me to apply for the position of Headmaster?” 

Harry turned to look at him in amusement. “Don’t be so surprised, Severus. I know you want a better position in my inner circle and you’ve had your eye on Dumbledore’s job for a while, thought you never thought you’d have it. Am I wrong?”

“No, my Lord. I’m simply surprised,” Snape murmured as he began walking again.

“I’ve already spoken to Mr. Ogden and he sent me the form. I had your house-elf put it in your sitting room so you can fill it out. Once it’s done, just give it to your house-elf and he’ll deliver it to the man. Since I acquired a few people on the Board of Governors, it’s been easier to get the classes and teachers I want to add to the next school year. There’s already a Potion teacher waiting to apply for your job, though I doubt he’ll be as good as you but he’ll do.”

“I’m pleased you think so, my Lord,” Snape murmured modestly. “I won’t let you down.”

“Good. I expect to hear from Mr. Ogden that you’ve sent your application in as soon as possible so that the students are reassured that everything will be in place when they head back to school.”

“Of course, I’ll see to it as soon I get back to my suite.”

* * *

Harry lay in bed with Draco sleeping peacefully beside him and he had to smile. The last three days had proven more difficult for the blonde than either had realized. Healer Coulter had finally taken Harry aside and asked for specifics on what would be expected of Draco. The man had been surprised but hadn’t said much, simply given Harry a type of oil to help Draco, saying that as often as they would have sex, as well as the plug being in all the time, that Draco would need something to ease the soreness.

…It had been a good idea, considering it all. 

After today, though, Harry had told Draco he would stay home for the remainder of the time, especially since he’d cut it close around lunchtime. He’d gone to Dark Manor to check on some of the pregnant women and hadn’t intended to be gone long, but it hadn’t worked out that way. Draco had nearly killed him for it, too, though Harry hadn’t tried to defend himself against the accusation of not trying to be there for him like he’d promised. How could he when Draco had been right. The fact that he hadn’t meant for it to happen wasn’t a good enough excuse to give and he hadn’t voiced it.

Remus and Snape had agreed to train him in more advanced spell work than they did the others, with allowances for Draco to disturb them since they all knew the blonde teen was determined they were going to have a baby. Harry was sore, his muscles protesting the slightest movement, having started that afternoon, but he hadn’t complained, not even when they took turns blasting him around the practice room or when Draco had come to find him.

This was what he’d wanted, after all… wasn’t it?

And tomorrow promised to be even worse and he couldn’t seem to get to sleep, despite feeling exhausted. He had too much running around his head. 

Mr. Ogden had contacted him and told him that three others had petitioned for the Headmaster position, but since those who were in his control were giving him the final say, Harry wasn’t really worried about it. They were intending on making sure his choice got through, though if he were honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind it if McGonagall got the position. Snape would be disappointed and angry of course if he changed his mind after putting his hopes up, so Harry had told Mr. Ogden to keep with his choice.

With a soft sigh, Harry slid silently out of bed, making sure his movements were minimal so he wouldn’t wake Draco up, who was looking more exhausted than Harry did presently. After a final look at his mate’s sleeping form, he silently padded out the balcony doors, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms as he went. 

He sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the moon and stars, wondering just what would happen with Voldemort now.

Harry had already had three of the Dark Magic instilled objects destroyed... well, the soul pieces inside them, anyway. The only one he hadn’t been able to save had been the ring, since Dumbledore had been the one to destroy it. 

He was having Fred and George do some research on other possible artifacts that had belonged to the Founders, but so far, he was no closer to knowing how many others were out there or what they’d be. He knew now that the Diary had been such an object, which brought the total to five. 

He sighed as he sprawled in the reclining chair and listened to the sudden sound of wolves howling at the moon and wondered if the Werewolves had had fun with the vile woman, smiling cruelly at the thought of how much the bitch would have suffered at the hands of the creatures she’d sought to alienate from the Wizarding world. Served her right.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, listening to the night sounds before he felt his eyes become heavy. Yawning hugely, he rose to his feet and went to find his mate and sleep a little before Draco woke him up for their fourth day.

* * *

“Mr. Potter,” Snape said in that irritating voice the Potions master usually used at school. “If you did not intend on taking these lessons seriously, why did you bother asking us to train you?”

Harry panted, holding his side in pain from the shot that hit him. He’d known he was going to pay for the lack of sleep, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad. He picked himself up off the floor and forced his tired limbs into position again without comment.

Today, they were working with the assumption that Harry had lost his wand and avoiding stray spells being shot at him while he tried to reach his wand. After three days straight of little to no sleep, Harry was beginning to pay for it. He just didn’t know what to do about the insomnia.

He almost made it to his wand before he began to falter, his sight dimming just as he reached for the wand. The blast hit him in the back and he bit back the curse that leaped to his lips as he clenched his teeth...

_Voldemort screamed in rage as he threw a spell at the nearest Death Eater in front of him. “What do you mean you can’t find either of them? I want them found!_ Now! _”_

_The remaining Death Eaters scattered, ignoring the others in favour of saving their own skin. The glint in Voldemort’s eyes was even more feverish that before and Harry noticed that the red veins threading through the bald head were even more pronounced than before._

_“Be quiet,” the mad man growled, kicking the twitching body cringing from the angry man. “I told you to find my Bella._ Crucio _”_

_The Death Eater screamed, writhing as pain flooded through him. “Forgive me, Master,” the broken voice whimpered out as he tried to sit up, but his body refused to obey him. “Give me another chance to go look for her. I promise to find her this time.”_

_“True,” Voldemort murmured as he moved around the Death Eater, levitating him up so he could put the body on the table beside his throne-like chair. “But before I do...”_

Harry gasped as screams followed him out of the vision and he struggled with the hazy figure standing over him.

“Easy, Harry,” Snape murmured gently as he grabbed hold of Harry’s wrists in his strong grip. “You’re safe at home.”

Harry panted as he realized Snape and Remus were with him and that he was still in his practice room. “What happened?” he asked hoarsely and winced as his throat protested having to be used, like he’d been screaming for a while.

“I’m not sure. You went to reach for your wand, I hit you with a spell and then you fell to the floor, clutching your head, screaming. What did you see?” Remus asked as he magicked a glass of water for Harry.

“Voldemort’s looking for Bellatrix again, but he’s looking for someone else, too,” Harry murmured tiredly as he sat up and accepted the glass from Remus, drinking slowly.

“Who?”

Harry shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. “Don’t know. He didn’t say. I just know that he killed a few of his Death Eaters in rage and ordered the rest to find the ‘two of them’. Then he went on to torture his body slave some more. I think he’s still looking for Draco.”

“How much sleep have you had in the last few days?” Snape asked with a frown.

Harry hadn’t given him the antidote to the Controlling potion, yet, though he’d given it to Healer Coulter since he had to trust the man explicitly and couldn’t do that if he had to wonder about the reasons behind it. He still wasn’t quite sure about Snape just yet. He wanted to wait and see. He knew Draco trusted the man completely and hoped that Harry would, too, one day, though he wasn’t pushing for it.

Harry frowned, realizing his thoughts were running away from him. “Not much,” he admitted with a dismissive shrug. “I’m having a hard time falling asleep at night. It’ll go away soon.” He bit back a groan as his body protested when he got up, but a wave of dizziness hit him as soon as he was on his feet and Remus caught his arm when he would’ve fallen again.

“I think that’s enough for today. Go find Draco and relax with him. I think he’s in your bedroom. Try to take a nap with him. We’ll take this up again tomorrow,” Remus murmured before he called for Retra. “Take him upstairs because I don’t think he’ll make it to his room.”

The house-elf hummed disapprovingly as he took hold of Harry’s hand and Apparated them to his room. “Rest, Master. I’ll bring you and your mate something to eat.”

Harry shook his head in amusement after Retra had left. It was almost like they had a conspiracy going on, one that insisted they interfere in his affairs and the funny thing was... he didn’t mind.

He heard a moan come from the bathroom and wondered what Draco was doing. Walking in that direction, he felt his eyes widen in surprise as he watched Draco rock in the tub, eyes glazed in pleasure, head thrown back and panting. He remembered Draco telling him that he did this sometimes to help ease the cravings his body had. It would last for a little while, but then he’d come to find Harry to ease other cravings.

Taking his clothes off, he silently walked into the water, ignoring his protesting body. He nearly groaned at the hot water. 

It felt heavenly on his aching muscles. 

When he was behind Draco, he leaned down and touched the blonde, allowing his fingers trail over the smooth shoulder and down the perfectly flat stomach. Draco twitched in pleasure and moaned for more. “Are you ready for me, Love?” Harry whispered in his ear as he allowed his fingers to wrap around Draco’s hard length.

Draco jerked at the touch, whimpering his need as he continued to rock the plug inside him against his prostate. “Please,” he begged mindlessly, arching up into Harry’s hand.

His fingers grazing the plug, Harry pulled it out of his husband, sucking on Draco’s neck as he quickly replaced it with his own cock, which was now hard and ready. Draco cried out his pleasure as he rocked jerkily against Harry. 

Knowing he had to make it last, Harry kept his thrusts slow and shallow, listening to his mate’s body. He’d found that Draco let him know when he could go faster, though it seemed to take less and less time as the days passed and the end came nearer. They were already on their seventh day and Draco wasn’t showing any of the signs the book said a Submissive would display when they were nearing the last few days of the procedure. 

Of course, Draco would have to be one of the few that took the maximum number of days to get pregnant, but the book had said it was a good sign. 

Soon, Draco was clutching at him, gasping as he tried to get Harry to move faster. Harry had found that if he waited a little longer, Draco went absolutely nuts with want. It was a sight that Harry liked seeing, so with a wicked smile, he kept the slow pace going until Draco was begging for more with his body and his voice.

“Hold on, my Dragon,” he whispered in Draco’s ear before nibbling on it as he thrust in hard, making Draco scream pleasantly, clutching at Harry’s arm that was loosely wrapped around his waist. 

“Harder,” Draco gasped, groaning when Harry complied, spreading Draco’s legs a little more to allow him to slide in deeper. Every thrust made the blonde jerk in pleasure, as he moved with Harry until he screamed his release, which turned to a whimper as the cock ring stopped it, though his cock seemed to go down slightly, even if it wasn’t completely.

Harry groaned as he thrust in as deep as he could go and filled Draco with hot liquid. 

“I think you do that on purpose,” Draco murmured breathlessly as his head rested against Harry’s shoulder. He kissed Draco’s cheek, thrusting one last time before he slid out, putting the plug back in.

“What would make you say that?” Harry asked innocently as he pulled Draco with him towards the lip so they could lie in the water comfortably.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes as he turned so he could look up at Harry. “Why are you here so early? I figured I’d have to go get you in a bit.”

“Severus and Remus are being their worrisome selves,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug.

“You mean they noticed you haven’t been sleeping at night and sent you up for a nap,” Draco said shrewdly. 

“That and I had a vision in the middle of training,” Harry acknowledged. “I didn’t think you noticed that I hadn’t been sleeping much.”

“No, you’re right, the bags under your eyes aren’t a dead give-away,” Draco said sarcastically. “Retra’s bringing us supper tonight?”

“Yeah, he was also ordered to Apparate me directly up here, though to be honest, I am a little tired.”

“Come on, let’s go take a nap before the next round,” Draco said as he moved off Harry.

With a wary groan, Harry followed Draco out of the tub, though the water had done him a lot of good, relaxing muscles he hadn’t realized were tense. “Maybe we should end our days with a hot bath from now on,” Harry said before he yawned tiredly.

“If it’ll help you sleep at night, I’m all for it.”

Harry smirked at Draco as they dried off and padded naked into their bedroom and crawled under the blankets. Harry sighed as he stretched out and waited for Draco to settle himself against him before he closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep, though his body felt heavy and lethargic...

**

Draco smiled knowingly as he listened to Harry’s heartbeat slow down, his breathing evening out as he sank into a deep sleep within seconds of lying down. Oh, yes, they were _definitely_ going to have to start taking hot baths if it was going to help Harry sleep at night. He figured Harry’s body was in so much pain that it was stopping his mate from sleeping like he should. 

He knew Harry was pushing himself hard, trying to learn things no teenager should have to learn, but he also knew he had to be supporting, just like Harry was supportive of Draco’s decision to get pregnant this early in their marriage.

Draco sighed in contentment as his cock twitched when he shifted and it moved the plug inside him. He hadn’t realized just how hard this would be when they’d started this, but he found that his body was starting to get used to it. He’d also found that if he did what he’d done this afternoon, rocking in the tub, it worked in his favour. The book had said he couldn’t touch himself, but it hadn’t said anything about using the plug to his advantage.

Rocking in the hot water made the pleasure build up quicker inside him. He might not be able to get rid of the hardness, but he could satisfy some of the cravings his body was demanding. And like now, it made the high a whole lot better when Harry finally claimed him. 

Three more days. 

That’s what the book had said. Then two days to recuperate. It was worth the discomfort.

With a sigh, Draco sat up, biting off the moan of pleasure as he pushed the plug against his prostate in the process, waiting for the pleasure to calm down before he picked up a book he’d found in Harry’s library. He hadn’t realized just how many books this house had until he’d gone looking for something that wasn’t a spell book, Charm book, or incantation book. He’d been even more surprised to find a wide variety of stories. 

He’d found one that was interesting, dealing with bondage. It gave him some ideas of what he could do to Harry... or have Harry do to him, maybe over the next few days..?

* * *

Draco screamed as Harry thrust hard into him, holding himself there, drawing out the pleasure and he wanted to kill Harry for it. “Stop teasing,” he growled breathlessly as he tried to move in Harry’s hold, but the position he was in stopped him from doing so. His own fault, he realized as he leaned his head against the foot of the bed, his hands tied behind his back with his ankles tied to the legs of the footboard.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Harry teased, though Draco felt a thrill shoot through him at the breathlessness of the words. 

“I changed my mind,” Draco moaned as Harry slowly slid out of him, making Draco feel every last inch of him before he thrust back in hard, just grazing Draco’s prostate. Draco screamed in frustration, trying to shift so that the next thrust would hit his prostate directly, but he couldn’t move and he screamed again.

“But that wasn’t the agreement for this little act you wanted to play,” Harry panted as he held himself still for a few seconds before slowly pulling almost completely out, only to thrust hard into Draco’s body. Draco felt his body clench around Harry as his orgasm hit him and he whimpered in unfulfilled pleasure.

“Please, Harry,” he begged softly. “I can’t take any more.” Draco screamed again as Harry angled to hit his prostate this time, though the next thrust was teasing again.

“But you have to, Draco,” Harry murmured as he caressed Draco’s back. “The ropes won’t let you go until we’re done, just like you wanted, remember?” Harry asked as he pulled out softly, groaning in pleasure as he thrust hard, barely hitting Draco’s pleasure button.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned, having forgotten the spell they’d put on the ropes and the agreement Harry had made. He wouldn’t take Draco completely until the ropes released Draco for the next stage, where Draco would be allowed to ride Harry, who would be tied down for Draco to take advantage of… he was all for skipping that part and let Harry fuck him hard to end the delicious torture.

It felt like forever as Draco felt thrust after thrust, some of them hitting his prostate in the way he liked and others being the teasing ones Harry had been giving him from the start. Three orgasms later, Draco felt the ropes vanish and wanted to sob in relief and loss as Harry pulled out of him.

They climbed onto the bed and Harry lay in the middle of the bed for Draco to cast the rope spell. “I changed my mind about the ropes,” Draco murmured as he crawled over Harry’s body and pushed the hard length back into his body with a groan of pleasure.

“That’s fine, love,” Harry panted, his eyes a deep green as he watched Draco. “Ride like you have no intention of ever stopping, my Dragon.”

At first, Draco went slow, loving the feel of the cock invading his body, but soon he was pounding down on it, loving the way it thrust into his prostate.

He whimpered at the pleasure running through him and looked down at Harry. “I want you to fuck me, Harry,” he gasped as he moved, rocking his hips, hoping to feel more, but it just left him wanting more. “Take me like you usually do.”

Draco gasped as Harry sat up, lifting Draco up slightly, only to slam him down while he thrust upwards. Draco screamed in pleasure, head thrown back. “Fuck, yes. More, Harry. Give me more,” he begged and gasped in surprise as Harry laid him down on his back and pushed his legs up against the dark haired teen’s shoulder, making the angle sharper.

Draco screamed in ecstasy as Harry thrust in, the angle making Harry hit his prostate, making the slide in deeper than he’d ever thought possible. Over and over, his prostate was thrust against until they both stiffened, crying out their pleasure as Harry’s seed splashed inside Draco’s body, making Draco twitch as his own orgasm didn’t finish. 

He felt like screaming in frustration, though he knew that soon he’d be allowed to reach completion. 

Only one more day to go.

They were both gasping for breath as they laid there, Draco’s legs slowly sliding down Harry’s arms. Draco groaned as it moved Harry inside him, but he didn’t protest when Harry thrust in one last time, seating himself as deep as he could go.

He now understood what the book meant about taking comfort from the Dominant being seated deep inside the Submissive’s body. Oh, yes, there was no way to describe the feeling inside Draco in knowing his Dominant was inside him, filling the part inside him he hadn’t realized craved it.

“How are you doing?” Harry asked as he rested his forehead against Draco’s shoulder as his breathing slowly became normal again.

“Tired,” Draco murmured with a slight smile. “Sore and horny. Tomorrow should be interesting.”

Harry chuckled softly and moved his head to kiss Draco’s lips gently. “Do you think it’s worth it?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely worth it,” Draco murmured as he caressed Harry’s back. “Of course I had to be among the few that takes the maximum amount of days to create a child.” 

Healer Coulter had been by twice a day since they began, making sure Draco’s body wasn’t stressing itself out with this. The man had told Draco to rest as much as possible, but he’d found that resting seemed to make things worse, so he’d compromised with the Healer by reading. First he’d read the book Harry had shown him and found information in it that explained the way his body felt.

He’d been surprised and relieved when the book had suggested taking hot baths. It made the pleasure almost unbearable, but it had relieved some of the aching Draco had felt at first. It also had told him that tomorrow would be brutal for him as his body created the egg that would bring forth the life he wanted inside him.

It also explained that it would be the reason why it would take two days to recover from the pain and stress, but then his body would go back to normal. The part that Harry had forgotten to tell him, though, was that the longer it took to complete, the better the chances of multiple births. This should be interesting.

In a way, Draco hoped it would only be one child, but he’d take what he got because it would be a part of Harry. He needed that, considering how much Harry attracted danger. 

Harry smiled down at him and kissed him gently. “Rest, love. You’re going to need your strength tomorrow.”

* * *

Harry watched as Draco slept like the dead on the bed, ignoring the papers in front of him on the small table where his tea sat, cheerfully steaming. On and off during the last two days, Draco had woke him up to a frenzied coupling as he came down from the constant arousal he’d been in for the last ten days. At first, Harry had wondered what to do, especially when the blonde teen had woken up in terrible pain.

He’d hoped a warm bath would help the pain and had been relieved when it had, indeed, helped, easing the craps that had gripped Draco. Then it had dissolved into a bout of lovemaking. Remembering what he’d read, he’d willingly given Draco everything he’d wanted. 

By mid-afternoon, Harry had removed the ring from around his mate’s hard length and Draco had shouted his orgasm enthusiastically to the room. Harry had been grateful that he’d thought to put a Silencing charm on the room when they’d gotten married or they’d have kept everyone awake.

He grinned as he thought back to that whole day three days ago. It had definitely been interesting. Draco hadn’t been able to keep his hands off him as the process had gotten closer and closer to being completed. His eyes had burned like he’d had a fever, but because Harry knew to expect it, he’d simply allowed Draco to do what he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

He couldn’t believe it was done. 

Draco was pregnant.

He frowned down at his paperwork. He was going to be a father at the age of sixteen. Was he really ready for this? He knew the matter was now kind of pointless, since it was now an accomplished fact, but he still had to wonder just what kind of father he would make...

“What are you thinking about that’s got you frowning like that?” Draco murmured as he sat down in Harry’s lap, startling him out of thoughts.

“Nothing important,” Harry said with a smile as he pulled Draco closer so that the blonde was cradled in his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“Normal,” Draco said with a soft smile. “When are we having the next party and how are you going to let Mr. Parkinson know that you’re going to auction off his daughter?”

“Ah, well, that’s fairly easy,” Harry murmured with a slight smile. He knew how much Draco had been looking forward to getting rid of Pansy’s unwanted attention, and truth be told, so was Harry. “Your father already sent Mr. Parkinson a note stating that he was invited to a gathering at Malfoy Manor in a week and since your mother’s already established that when the man comes to your house, he usually brings his daughter, it goes without saying that she’s invited as well. He sent back a note that he would be there with Pansy. Have you decided who you’re going to give her to?”

“I have an idea, but I might change my mind before the party, since I don’t want her husband to die prematurely. I figured if I give her to the son instead of the man I had in mind, it might work just as well. It usually goes to follow that the son is the same as the father. I’ve already sent an invite of my own and he’s agreed to be there. I just have to send him the time and day.”

“Good,” Harry murmured as he kissed Draco, which turned heated real quick. Draco groaned as he pressed himself against Harry, his fingers threading their way through the dark locks. This was something Harry knew he’d never tire of, the way Draco responded to him. He hoped it would always be like this...

* * *

Harry stood before Snape, wand drawn, waiting for the next attack. Draco sat in the corner behind a shield since he’d insisted on sitting in on the exercise. Remus stood on the other side, watching the events unfold, his wand also out in case he needed it.

They’d been at it for almost an hour and Harry was beginning to tire, but he hadn’t budged from his stance. He was determined that this man would see the improvements he’d managed to drill into Harry’s head despite all the interruptions from Draco in the last few days.

He could feel sweat trickle down his back, leaving an itchy, tickling trail as it went, but Harry knew that if this were a real battle, his enemy wouldn’t stop for him to scratch it so he tried to ignore it. He saw the slight tensing of muscles that indicated Snape was going to attack and moved also.

He didn’t think of anything beyond the next strike as the fighting continued with gruelling relentlessness. One spell was sent while the next one was deflected. On and on it went, the attacks equal in its intensity until Harry heard a noise behind him and made the mistake of flicking his eyes in that direction.

The spell sent him flying three feet from where he’d been standing, his wand clattering to the stone floor. With a flicker of anger, Harry leaped to his feet, surprising Snape, who’d taken a step towards him and felt magic trickle through him. He wandlessly fired a spell at the Potions master even as he called his wand to him.

He whirled around to fire a spell at Remus, who’d been creeping around him before turning to face Snape again, deflecting the spell thrown at him. “Enough,” Snape called, looking at Harry in surprise. The Potions master cancelled the spell around Draco with a deft flick of his wand. “Where did you learn to do wandless magic?”

Harry blinked at him in surprise. “What?”

Snape’s eyebrow rose as he looked at him, not moving an inch. “Do you mean to tell me you just fired a wandless spell at me and _Accio’d_ your wand to your hand without conscious thought?”

Harry shrugged in confusion. “I guess. I didn’t even think of it. It just happened.” He didn’t know how else to explain it. He knew he’d done it before, during those last few time Draco had been sleepwalking, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. “Isn’t that normal?”

He watched as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience. He’d done it often enough when in school for Harry to recognize that the man was exasperated and irritated by his ignorance. “No, Mr. Potter, it _isn’t_ normal. How long have you been able to do this and how many times?”

“Since last year, I think, and at least four, maybe five times before today. I thought everyone could do that.”

Harry felt like groaning as he realized he could almost see the wheels turning at high speed in the man’s head at the implications. “Don’t tell me,” he grumbled tiredly. “More training.”

“It would be wise to train this ability, yes. If you could do it consciously, it would gain you an edge over the Dark Lord,” Snape murmured as his eyebrow rose in thought. “If you prove good enough, I could also show you and Draco another aspect of magic that is rarely used anymore.”

“And what’s that?”

“Bond magic. Since you cannot limit the range of such a thing, it could prove invaluable when you lack the magic to throw a spell that could save your life.”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Draco said with a frown as he came to stand beside Harry.

“I’d be surprised if you had,” Remus said with a smile. “Bond magic is rare because only a true bond can be used like that. Not many people do a true bonding anymore. We’ll just have to see what yours is like when the time comes.”

“Mm,” Snape agreed with a sharp nod. “And seeing as how our Lord is the Dominant in the relationship, it might also be one sided. Not many Submissives can access that type of magic, but we’ll have to wait to test that theory for when you two are trained more. Draco, it’s your turn.”

Harry watched as Draco began slow, but soon picked up speed, returning blow for blow and Harry admired the grace in which his mate moved, telling of years of practice. By the time the blonde lost his wand, the only thing they did, since they didn’t want to stress him out too much, too early, he was covered in sweat and was panting hard.

“Very good. We’ll break for lunch and take it up again with the rest of the teenagers,” Remus murmured as he shooed them out to take a shower before the meal.

“Are Fred and George coming over today?” Harry asked in surprise.

“They said they would if they could finish early.”

Harry nodded and led Draco up the stairs to their room. The look in Draco’s eyes promised more than a shower and he couldn’t wait to get to their room and see what the blonde had planned.

They didn’t quite make it to their room before Draco pinned him to the wall and began devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. By the time Harry managed to stumble into their room, Draco had unbuttoned his shirt and was running his hands over the exposed skin. 

Harry pulled him up against his body, groaning as he felt the unmistakable bulge in Draco’s pants. He grabbed hold of Draco’s backside and squeezed gently, making the blonde gasp in pleasure before he pulled himself up and warped his legs around Harry’s hips.

Striding quickly, Harry walked into the bathroom as he claimed Draco’s lips again, pushing his tongue into the inviting heat. They groaned together as Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and began pulling Draco’s shirt off without unbuttoning it, just pulled it over the blonde’s head and tossed it on the floor as he began to move his hips against Draco.

“Fuck me, Harry,” Draco gasped as he managed to pull his mouth away from Harry’s, clutching at the shoulders.

With an impatient wave of his wand, Harry magicked the rest of their clothes off and flicked it at the taps before taking Draco into the shower so that the water was flowing over them, his wand forgotten on the floor by the door.

“I want you,” Harry groaned as he ran his hands over Draco’s back, making the blonde arch up against him. 

“Yes.”

Harry forced Draco’s legs off him and turned the panting blonde around to he could slowly slide into the willing body. Draco gasped in pleasure and slight pain as Harry stretched him, pushing back to help.

**

Draco didn’t want to let go of Harry’s hips. He just wanted his mate inside his body, but Harry insisted and he was soon facing the wall with Harry’s hard length pushing deliciously into his body. He loved the way Harry did that, just taking what he wanted. It made him feel claimed and protected, like Harry had a right to do what he wanted to his body.

He knew that at other times, he’d have protested, but right now, he just wanted his mate deep inside him no matter what. He could feel the hard cock slide deeper and deeper, twitching slightly in its journey and pushed back to help it along until it was firmly seated as far as it could go. 

He gasped in pleasure as Harry began slowly sliding out an inch at a time. After the fifth or sixth time of slow movement, Draco groaned, wanting more. “Whose are you, my Dragon?” Harry panted beside his ear as he gently nudged Draco’s prostate.

“Yours,” Draco whimpered, his legs shaking with tension. “Please, Harry, harder.”

“Like this?” Harry asked as he thrust deep, making Draco scream in pleasure as the dark haired teen hit his prostate, throwing his head back. 

“Yes,” Draco said and felt Harry’s mouth graze his shoulder before it latched onto the sensitive skin of his collarbone. “Gods, Harry, take me as hard as you usually do. I want you to fill me again.”

Draco cried out again as Harry thrust hard into him repeatedly, making the pressure build between them until he felt Harry’s hand travel over his stomach to grasp his hard erection. “ _Such a greedy little whore, aren’t you?_ ” Harry hissed into Draco’s ear with a hard thrust, making Draco scream in pleasure.

“Yes, more,” Draco panted, parting his legs and leaning forward slightly to allow Harry better access. He panted hard with every hit Harry gave to his prostate, clawing at the tiled wall in front of him, feeling his balls begin to tighten up in anticipation.

“ _Come with me, Draco,_ ” Harry hissed as he moved his hand the way Draco liked best.

Draco groaned as he felt the pressure spill over and his come splashed the wall in front of him, his muscles clamping tightly around Harry’s hardness, making the dark haired teen cry out as he filled Draco, just like he’d asked.

When they finally caught their breaths, Harry pulled out of him and they took their time washing each other until another bout of lovemaking ensued.

* * *

“Mr. Ogden, how nice to see you,” Harry murmured as he greeted the older man, shaking his hand and gesturing towards the sitting area in his office. Draco had gone to visit with his mother, to make sure she invited Mr. Parkinson, his daughter and whoever the mysterious person he wanted to marry her off to. The blonde had flat out refused to say anything. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, good news, my Lord,” the older man said enthusiastically as he sat down to the tea that suddenly appeared. “The Board of Governors has agreed with your choice of new Headmaster and it appears that since Dumbledore is no longer there to manipulate the decisions made, a few more people have joined our side against You-Know-Who. They finally realize that they have to choose a side and since you’re making so many positive changes through me, they agreed that the courses suggested will become a permanent part of the curriculum along with others they’ve seen needed to be added to make our world a more viable place to live.”

“That is indeed good news. Have you told the new Headmaster the outcome?” Harry asked in amusement as he stirred the milk into his tea.

“A letter was sent to him this morning advising him of his new position at the school. He wrote back stating that he would still be teaching a few select students that deigned to have some type of intelligence but that he would graciously accept the position.”

Harry hid a smile at the phrasing. It certainly sounded like Snape.

“Who’d have thought Severus Snape would actually willingly teach kids when he didn’t have to,” Mr. Ogden said with a confused shake of his head and it took everything Harry had in him not to start laughing. That _definitely_ sounded like Snape, snarkiness and all.

“What about the Wizengamot? How is it going in that direction? I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that Dolores Umbridge had been found murdered with a satchel of parchments. What was that all about?”

“Oh, that poor woman,” Mr. Ogden said with a sad shake of his head. “It appears that she had been trying to rectify a few of the old laws when someone killed her. There’s no evidence, no suspects,” the old man said with another shake of his head. “It appears that Minister Scrimgeour’s going to honour her death by passing the laws she’d been trying to bring to the Ministry the day she was killed. Awful thing, to be killed by muggers.”

“Yes,” Harry murmured, hiding the glee he knew was in his eyes. Remus and the other wolves had gotten what they’d wanted. This was going to make things more tolerant for them and other magical creatures Umbridge had made life hell for. Now all he needed to do was do something for the Goblins. Considering all they did for the Wizarding world, it was time they got some respect for their talents, and it didn’t even have anything to do with Masaryk, either. He just didn’t like the way the magical creatures had gotten the raw deal in every outcome because some wizards and witches were too stupid to see what was right in front of their faces.

And as for the Minister, Lucius had finally managed to slip him the Controlling potion and was firmly on his side now. That was good to know.

“Oh, also, I meant to tell you we have a few more in the Wizengamot. I believe you had twelve votes for the last few years?”

Harry nodded in agreement, wondering how many he had now.

“Well, it seems you now have nine more.” At Harry’s look of incredulity, the old man nodded in excitement. “There’s the one who’s going to replace me next year so that I can retire, but then the others came to me of their own free will. Plus, I think there might be more. They didn’t like the way Dumbledore got away with what he did for so long and want to make sure it doesn’t happen again. They’ve also seen the positive impact of taking the Muggleborns out of the muggle population. They like the fact that our world is once again safe from interfering muggle parents. Our children are finally learning what our holidays mean and how they’re supposed to be celebrated.”

“I’m glad they’re finally seeing the positive aspects of what I’m trying to do,” Harry murmured, smiling slightly. This was great. This meant that more of his plans were getting closer to being complete. He was going to have to check on which of his plans still needed to be implemented. There shouldn’t be too many left... “Have you hired the other Potions teacher to replace our new Headmaster?”

“Actually, we got a request from a former teacher requesting to come back to teach this year. A Horace Slughorn. He used to be the Potions teacher back when Headmaster Snape was a student as well as Head of Slytherin House. We figured it killed two birds with one stone, considering the Headmaster couldn’t continue as Head of House anyway. Too many conflicting interests.”

“Really?” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “I think it would be wonderful if he came back but also accept the other Potions teacher. We can always use more teachers. I’m sure we could use someone who’s got the experience he has alongside the other teacher.”

“Which leaves us with the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts to fill. We’ve contacted a few people, but word’s gotten around that whoever teaches that course never lasts more than a year at a time,” Mr. Ogden said with a shrug.

“Why don’t you give the teaching position to Remus Lupin?” Harry said after a minute’s pause. “He was the best teacher we had for that class, and I’m sure he’d be willing to try it again now that the laws Umbridge wanted passed will be passed. I think she was muttering something about Werewolves getting decent jobs again when she was at school.”

Mr. Ogden brightened at the suggestion. “What an excellent suggestion, my Lord. I’ll see if we can’t find him!”

“If I may, Mr. Ogden,” Harry murmured, stopping the man from jumping to his feet and running off to write a letter to Remus. “Retra?”

“Master?” Retra said, startling the old man at his sudden appearance.

“Can you go find Remus for me? Tell him I need to speak with him.”

“Of course, Master,” Retra said respectfully before he was gone.

“You know where Professor Lupin is?” Mr. Ogden said in surprise, blinking owlishly at him.

“Of course, I know where Professor Lupin is,” Harry murmured in amusement. “He’s been living here with me for the past two years.”

Ogden’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know what laws she wrote, don’t you?”

“Of course. I wrote them for her to sign. She was too vindictive and self-centered to think of anyone but herself and how she thought things should be run. She didn’t care that she was alienating almost two thirds of the Wizarding world’s population. Whether we like to acknowledge it or not, we need the magical creatures that are a part of our world. They add to our numbers. Why do you think You-Know-Who had so many followers when he rose to power the first time?”

Mr. Ogden stared at Harry in surprise. “I never realized...”

“No one does because they don’t want to face what that stupid woman did. She very nearly cost us everything. She was just as bad, if not worse, than Dumbledore in her own way,” Harry said with a dismissive shrug. “By passing these laws, it gives the magical creatures the control they once had and it can’t be taken away again by someone’s thoughtless actions. The only ones I’m not sure about is the giants, but then unless we bug them, we don’t really have to worry about them.”

“You wanted to see me, my Lord?” Remus asked from the door.

“Yes, come in Remus.” He waited until the Werewolf was sitting before he smiled slightly. “Mr. Ogden wanted to know if you wanted to teach Defense this year.”

Remus looked at the older man in surprise. “And what about my... affliction?”

Mr. Ogden waved a hand in dismissal. “Minister Scrimgeour is passing the laws found on Dolores Umbridge as we speak. There won’t be any opposition to you taking up the position of teacher at Hogwarts again.”

Remus’ eyes widened as he realized what this meant. “Yes, I’d be honoured to take up the post of Defense again,” he murmured softly. 

“Good, then it’s settled. I’ll file the necessary paperwork making it binding,” Mr. Ogden said with a smile as he picked up his briefcase. “My Lord, I’ll send word when I get more news.” With a bow, the old man made his way out of the office, leaving Harry and Remus alone together.

“That went better than I thought it would,” Remus murmured with a slight frown. “I didn’t think they’d put every single law she signed through.”

“I think it was because he wanted to make a good impression of her, more than anything else. I know he didn’t like her enough to actually care that she was killed. He’s also told everyone it was a mugging and not any kind of attack.”

“I’d wondered about that,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “Who would’ve thought the wretched woman would do great with her death?”

“At least she was good for something other than torturing students… that and Lucius managed to get to the Minister. He’s now on my side.”

“That’s good to hear. It’ll make things smoother for you.”

“Exactly,” Harry said with a knowing smile. Things were going exactly as planned…

* * *

As the days passed, everyone joined in with Harry and Draco’s training sessions so that they had to hold it outside again. Harry almost wished they could be inside, since the ground seemed a lot harder than the thin mattresses in the practice room.

Snape had insisted on teaching him wandless magic since he was better at dueling than the rest. This put him on an even keel with everyone else. Half the time he couldn’t make anything happen and he’d find himself blasted backwards to land on the unforgiving ground.

Every night, Draco would pull him into the tub not long after his back had been shattered where the hot water waited for them. Once Healer Coulter had cleared Draco for the practice sessions, the blonde had eagerly joined in, though now, Harry figured he regretted it since he bore as many bruises as Harry did.

He was so sore that even thinking hurt.

Though he’d willingly sunk into the hot water with a groan of relief, Draco’s head on his shoulder as they reclined on the new lip Harry had had Retra add to the tub. It was like having a reclining chair or two in the water so that they could just lay in the tub and allow the water to work on their hurting muscles.

It was great!

“So tomorrow night is the party. Is everything ready?” he asked everyone in one of the rare lulls they had for a break while everyone collapsed on the ground to recover before round two.

“Mother’s got everyone invited, including my special guests,” Draco murmured as he played with Harry’s hair.

“The guards have a list of the men and women we want to take for the auction and I think Lucius has three or four of the Muggleborn babies to give out. Most of them were already given out at the last party.”

“Yeah, he said that there’s only a handful or two he’s waiting to claim when they’re born,” Ginny said before she groaned as Fred massaged one of the sore spots in her shoulders. “The women that have the babies have the family’s names written above their door so that we can keep the same kids with the same parents, in case they have more than one kid in their lifetime.”

“Good,” Harry murmured, his eyes closed and heard Luna giggle. Cracking one eye open, he looked at the blonde girl, wondering what was so funny.

“You know, if you were a cat, you’d probably be purring and stretching in contentment,” she teased gently, causing everyone to laugh as they took in the sprawled form Harry made beside Draco.

“Don’t listen to her, Harry,” Draco drawled as he shot Luna an amused look. “She’s just jealous she can’t get Neville to sprawl out on the ground like you.”

Everyone laughed again, including Harry and Luna. “He’d probably never get up again,” Harry said between gasps of air.

“Since you are feeling good enough to banter around, you are feeling good enough to begin again,” Snape said from beside them. Where he’d come from, Harry had no clue. Everyone groaned tiredly, but managed to peel themselves off the ground and troupe back to the area they were using as their practice area. 

“Remind me again why we volunteered for this?” Fred groaned as he followed the others.

“Because we wanted to be prepared in case we were attacked?” George groaned in turn as he dragged his feet.

“We don’t have to be prepared to face the maniac,” Ginny moaned as her shoulders moved stiffly. “Snape’s going to save him the trouble and kill us himself. Then he’ll tell the authorities that we asked for it because we wanted more lessons in Defense.”

Everyone looked at her in surprise before they started laughing.

* * *

The next day, Harry surprised everyone by actually fighting Snape off without his wand. The fight was exhausting for the dark haired teen, but he was feeling quite determined to get it this time. He was getting tired of all the bruises.

He almost won.

Snape threw a spell at him that he’d never heard of. Not knowing what it did, Harry spun away from it and threw a spell at Snape, not noticing the spell sling shot right back at him. It hit him in the back and he gasped in pain as it threw him forward, knocking the breath out of him.

He coughed as he tried to drag in deep breaths, which only made it worse, making him cough more.

Snape walked up behind him, helping him to sit up and lifted his arms into the air, which seemed to ease his breathing. “Relax, Harry. It’ll pass in a minute.”

“What the hell did you use on him?” Draco demanded as he knelt in front of his mate.

“It’s called learning to duck and pay attention. Do you really think Death Eaters will keep to the prescribed spells the Ministry allow people to use?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a simple wall spell. Nothing dangerous.”

“Ah, just admit it,” Harry gasped when he could finally breathe. “You cheated because you couldn’t get passed me any other way.”

“Indeed,” Snape murmured in acknowledgement. “And next time you’ll learn to anticipate it and do better. In the end, it’ll save your life.”

“I think that tomorrow we deserve a day off of fighting and training,” Harry said after a few minutes of making sure he could breathe normally again. “We deserve a day out in celebration of all we’ve learned. Then the day after that, Draco and I can add the Bond Magic we’ve been learning. I get the feeling we’re going to need it.”

“Really?” Draco asked, a little unsure. They’d learned a lot, yes, but were they really ready for it?

“We need every advantage we can get. Anything that’ll get rid of that maniac,” Harry said, groaning as he climbed to his feet, his back protesting the movement. He was glad Snape was on his side, even without the Controlling potion. Three days after Draco had finished the process to get pregnant, Harry had seen fit to give the Potions master the potion, figuring he was a prominent fixture in his husband’s life, as well as Remus’.

If the two of them could trust the cantankerous teacher, he had to make an effort to give the man a choice as well. He hadn’t expected Snape to stay loyal to him. In fact, he’d expected the old professor to turn back to the way he’d been. But then he’d sighed and led Harry to his private suite and they’d talked for a long time.

They’d come to an understanding that day.

At first it was because of Draco, but Harry was beginning to learn to trust the man for other reasons. It was also why he was making more of an effort to be civil to the man. Not just because he was teaching them how to duel, but because he was beginning to respect the stern professor.

Being stern and blunt was just the way Snape was.

Harry couldn’t fault him for it, either, after all the years he’d had to put up with students who weren’t interested in really learning potions. He’d pretended to be one of them... up to a point. But now that Snape knew how good he and the others were, he’d been told, under no circumstance would he accept such work from Harry and his friends from now on.

That was fine with him. He had no intention of hiding his true self anymore. Now that Dumbledore was out of the picture, he didn’t have to.

They would take him as he was or they could all go to Hades.

“I think once every one has had a chance at duelling, you can all take the rest of the day off. It’ll be a busy night tonight,” Snape murmured to the looks of incredulousness from everyone as they looked at the Potions master before looking at each other. When the duelling began again, there was a definite change in everyone, a renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

That night, Draco walked around Pansy with the Mask spell firmly in place. Draco, as Harry’s Consort, had made his mask the same as when he’d confronted Hermione in the interrogation room. He figured it had to be different to show the marked status.

The others, when they’d seen the difference it made from Harry’s, decided to follow suit, though theirs held blue colours instead of the silver. Draco could definitely see that as being the inner circle for Harry’s trusted followers.

Pansy was standing in the small room off the ballroom with Narcissa, her plain wedding dress hugging her body snugly.

She was crying silently as she looked at herself in the mirror while a house-elf did her hair in cascading waterfall of curls that only reached below her shoulder blades.

“Oh, do pull yourself together, girl,” Draco drawled as he handed her a handkerchief, the manners his mother had ingrained into him too hard to ignore. “After all, it’s your wedding night.”

“But I don’t want to get married yet. I wanted to be married to Draco,” she sniffled pitifully. 

Draco wasn’t buying it and rolled his eyes at her theatrics. “Your new husband will be better for you,” he murmured as he walked around her again, nodding to his mother as she nodded imperceptibly towards the door. Her guests were arriving. “And I hear he likes to share with his father,” he murmured softly beside her ear, smirking darkly at the horrified look on her face.

“No,” she whispered in dismay.

“Oh, yes, Ms. Parkinson. So think of that as he fucks you tonight,” he told her bluntly with cold eyes. “Because he already has plans for you. You’ll be bearing him at least three children. One will carry the Parkinson name, which your father will raise, and the other two will carry his last name. You’d better pray they’re all boys, though. From what I hear, he doesn’t take kindly to girls.”

Actually, he didn’t know that for sure, but he wanted to pay her back for all the times she’d tried to trap him into a marriage contract with her. It was a good thing Harry had interfered. “Oh, and something else for you to think on: Mr. Malfoy is already married.”

She looked at him in shock. “You lie!”

“Why would I?” Draco asked mockingly. “He married our Lord a week after the summer holidays began and did so willingly.”

“I don’t believe you,” she gasped in disbelief.

Draco turned as the door opened and a guard stood at attention. “Everyone’s ready for her, Consort,” he said respectfully. 

“Has our Lord arrived yet? I don’t want him to miss this.”

“He’ll be here shortly.”

“Thank you,” Draco murmured as he turned to look at Pansy in amusement. “Tell me when he arrives, please.”

“Of course, Consort.”

“Draco?” Pansy asked in shock as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Draco’s eyebrow rose and he bowed mockingly. “Did you think I was lying to you, Pansy?”

“He called you Consort. Why?”

“You know, Pansy, this is why it would never have worked between us. You’re too dense to realize when you’ve lost. I married our Lord, like I said. I was never interested in you. _Ever_. When our Lord asked who we were going to pair you with, I told him I’d take care of it and he allowed me. Every time your new husband takes you, Pansy dear, just think of it as my gift to you for all the years you put me through misery.”

The door opened again and Harry came through the door this time. “Are you ready, my Consort?” Harry asked with a raise eyebrow.

“Come along, Pansy. It’s time for you to be sold to your husband.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you sold her to Marcus Flint,” Harry murmured as he lay in bed later that night.

“Did you see the look in his eyes when he saw Pansy?” Draco asked with a grin on his face as he sat on Harry, still dressed in his evening clothes.

“Did you see Pansy's? I thought she was going to pass out from shock when she realized who you sold her to. And the price was awfully high.”

Draco shrugged, losing interest in the conversation and sat up, straddling Harry’s hips so he could look down at his mate. “He can afford it, and if I hadn’t gone as high as I had, he never would’ve taken her. And since she was actually a virgin, it made it worth it, though that surprised me.”

Harry laughed as he ran his hands up Draco’s legs to his hips. “His father sure liked what he saw of her, anyway. Do you really believe he’ll share her with his father?”

“I’ve heard they do, and sometimes they also fuck the same woman at the same time,” Draco murmured, loving the feel of Harry’s hands on him.

“Do you think I should bring in someone else in our relationship?” Harry asked playfully, hiding the smirk as he guessed at the answer Draco would give him.

“You do and I’ll kill whoever it is,” Draco growled in jealousy. It took him a few seconds to realize Harry had been joking, but the gleam he saw in the green depths told him everything and with narrowed eyes, he rocked back on Harry’s hips. He felt a thrill shoot through him as Harry gasped, his eyes going dark with need. 

“No, I don’t think I like sharing you either,” Harry murmured as he sat up and captured Draco’s lips with his own and dragged Draco down with him, his fingers tangling in the blonde locks.

Draco groaned as pleasure slammed into him and he pressed himself against Harry’s body, wishing they were naked instead of still cloth. “Harry, I want you to fuck me the way Flint did Parkinson. Make me scream in ecstasy as you control me.”

Harry rolled them until Draco was under him and thrust up against Draco, making the blonde moan at the suggestion the gesture did. “Put your hands above your head, love,” Harry whispered as he did it again, his mouth trailing down to suck on Draco’s neck.

Draco did as asked and moaned, tilting his head to one side to give Harry better access.

“Now, keep them there until I tell you otherwise.”

Sitting up, Harry looked down at Draco and the blonde teen didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more arousing than Harry, his eyes a jade colour, his hair even more in disarray than usual and pulling out his wand. With a wave, they were both naked, freeing their erections. Next, he Summoned the jar of lube and put it down on the bed beside him.

Panting in anticipation, Draco spread his legs wider, lifting his hips invitingly. He heard Harry groan at the provocative picture he was sure he represented, but he didn’t care. He wanted Harry to fuck him hard and fast. 

“Please, Harry,” he whispered, lifting his hips again. He watched as Harry opened the jar and, with a slicked finger, pushed it into Draco’s opening, earning him a low keening sound. “More!” he panted, pushing against the digit.

Draco gasped in pleasure, his hands twisting in the pillows, which turned to a moan as he felt three fingers slide into the slicked hole. “Fuck me, Harry,” he pleaded wantonly, arching off the bed when Harry brushed against his prostate and he struggled to comply with Harry’s order.

Draco cried out when Harry pulled his fingers out of him, his body trying to keep a hold of them, but then the dark haired teen was pushing into him with his hard length and Draco felt his breath catch in his chest as he felt every lovely inch slide slowly into his body.

“Do you like that, my Dragon?” Harry whispered into his ear as he lay on Draco, nibbling on the ear even as he thrust in a little, nudging Draco’s prostate with the tiny movement.

“Oh!,” Draco gasped and Harry laughed, doing it again, then again, until Draco was screaming in frustration and pleasure. 

“Or do you want more?” Harry panted and laughed as Draco forgot he’d been told to keep his hands above his head and he clutched at Harry, trying to think beyond the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that was flooding his body. “Ah, ah,” Harry said as he went still. “You disobeyed. Now I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Yes,” Draco whimpered, remembering the time they’d played master and slave. Was this going to turn into another session of that? He felt his cock twitch in interest. “Punish me.”

Harry pulled out of him, despite the protest Draco made, and the dark haired teen flipped him onto his stomach and tied his hands to the headboard. Draco moaned in anticipation, wiggling up against Harry’s hard length, waiting for Harry to ride him. He wasn’t disappointed as he felt Harry slide deep into him, sitting on Draco’s legs to keep him pinned down. He proceeded to slowly ride him, waiting until Draco was screaming before he leaned down and nipped his ear. “Are you properly punished, my Slave?” Harry whispered as he thrust hard once, making Draco jerk in pleasure. 

“Yes,” Draco whimpered, trying to push up against Harry, but with the way the green eyed teen was sitting on him, Draco couldn’t move. “Please, Master! Forgive me!”

“Will you disobey again?”

Draco screamed as his prostate was hit again before the thrust became shallow again. “Yes! Please, Master, fuck me hard and deep! I want to fall asleep with you deep inside my body!”

He heard Harry’s sharp intake at the image that brought to mind, and Draco felt Harry push him up against the headboard so that his now untied hands rested on top. “Hold on tight, my lovely Slave. I’m going to make you scream before I allow you to rest.”

Draco shivered in anticipation and arched into the first thrust. “Yes, Master. Fuck me hard. Teach me who the Master is.”

For the next little while, Harry alternated with hard thrusts, until Draco was ready to blow, and frustratingly shallow thrust, until Draco was definitely begging for Harry to end the delicious torture. That was when Harry began to really thrust hard into his body, each thrust rocked Draco’s body, making him scream with every thrust until they both stiffened as they climaxed. 

“Fuck,” Draco gasped as he hung his head, feeling Harry’s cock twitch deep inside him.

With a wave of his hand, Harry cast a Cleansing charm and Draco felt himself pulled down onto the bed, Harry still anchored deep inside him. “Good night, my love,” Harry whispered and Draco smiled tiredly as he realized Harry was going to do exactly what he’d asked: go to sleep buried deep inside Draco’s body.

He didn’t mind one bit.

“’Night,” he mumbled sleepily.


	24. 24. Recruiting and Perils

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 24 – Recruiting and Perils

True to his word, Harry and the others, along with Snape, Remus, Sirius, Catherine, Dylan, Alyssa and quite a few guards, went for a picnic at the nearest park. It took him a few minutes to realize that the park they were in was close to where the Wolf packs were camping and that the people playing around them weren’t muggles or other Wizarding families, but the wolves enjoying a day out with their families.

He didn’t mind. 

In fact, it gave someone for Dylan to play with. At first the little boy had clung to them, watching the other children tumbling around him. What had broken the staring match he’d gotten into with another little child had been when a slightly older one had begun playing peek-a-boo with him, at first Dylan had been startled, but after a couple of times, he’d shrieked happily and tottered off after the little girl he’d been staring at. At first, they’d been hesitant, but after a few seconds, they’d begun playing quietly together.

Both Catherine and the little girl’s mother had smiled at each other with an amused look and simply kept an eye on both of them while they chatted together.

Harry shook his head. It seemed nothing brought people together better than children who didn’t care what their new playmate was. They just wanted to play and have fun.

“Now there something we could all learn from,” Neville murmured softly from beside him.

“Funny how kids don’t know the meaning of prejudice, isn’t it?” Harry agreed as he watched them with a soft smile.

“My Lord, the Pack Leaders wanted to know if they could have a quick word with you,” Remus murmured apologetically.

“Duty calls,” Draco murmured with a slightly bitter smile. Harry smiled but kissed Draco before he followed Remus.

* * *

So now they had a good hold with the Werewolves. That was good.

One less thing to worry about, Draco thought as he walked around the park. It took him a few minutes to realize that someone was following him… and it wasn’t one of Harry’s friends or one of the guards, either, though they were all around him.

“Who are you?” he asked without looking back at her, knowing she was close behind him.

He didn’t hear anything until she moved closer, almost beside him. “My name is Sheena. You are his mate, are you not?” she asked softly and Draco could feel her eyes on him. He wondered just what she was, because he could feel the power emanating off her, though it was well masked.

“What are you?” he asked, finally stopping to look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes and Draco felt like she could see all the way to his soul. It was a little unnerving. “I am like you, though I think you knew that,” she said in amusement as she began walking again, forcing him to do so as well in order to keep up with her. “You should’ve waited to bring a child into this world, Chosen.”

Draco felt a chill crawl up his spine. “I needed something of his. He let me choose,” he murmured after a few minutes of silence. “Why do you call me chosen?”

“You were the one chosen to bridge the gap between our clans and the new Ruler. We of the River clan have long known this would happen and we also knew it wouldn’t be one of our clan since we are too strongly bound to the Ruler’s bloodline. We’ve kept watch over them, but as long as one Ruler remained out of all of them, we were safe.”

“How many Veela clans are there?” Draco asked as he frowned at this. Another Prophecy?

“In the beginning there were twenty five, now there are but a handful. Most clans intermarried with wizards and witches or muggles. We are a dying species. The only thing that saves us is marrying outside our clans. Unfortunately most of us forget where we came from, or are forced to keep it secret. With his return, the Veela won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Why did you stay hidden from him for so long?”

“We are his servants, not his guides. We watch and wait for the right time to interfere because it was what we were told to do when the Ruling class was nearly wiped out. Since he is the last one, not counting the child growing inside you, we have no choice but to come out of hiding and aid our Lord in our normal capacity again. This coming year, there will be more than change happening at your school and we will be needed close at hand.”

Draco was speechless. She was actually sharing her plans with him? Why? Why now? “What do you mean?”

“Trouble will be coming to your school soon and we need to protect this Ruler… or the next. We cannot allow the Ruler’s line to end. To do so would be devastating, not just for the magical creatures tied to their bloodline, but for everyone. This war our Lord is involved in is nearing the end. We will be able to protect him once more.”

“I’m sorry, Chosen, but I must go now. You and our Lord have enough protection here. We’re not needed.”

Draco blinked at her in surprise. “What? Wait, you have to tell me more!”

She smiled at him before looking over at Harry and shook her head. “So young to bear such responsibilities,” she murmured so softly that Draco wasn’t sure if he’d heard her correctly. “We will speak again, Chosen. Fear not.”

Draco wanted to protest but he found that he didn’t quite know what to tell her. Yes, he wanted more information, but would she tell him anything more? He doubted it. It seemed she’d said as much as she was going to.

After she’d gone, Draco continued on his walk, looking over at Harry every once in a while.

* * *

The next four days found Draco sitting on his side of the bed with all the books Retra could find on the Potter lineage. It was the only way to keep busy while Harry did some work. He knew his husband had gone to check on some of the pregnant women, for sure on the woman carrying Riddle’s child.

Draco understood why his mate was impatient and restless. He was getting close to the answer behind Voldemort's demise. He wasn’t quite sure what that was since Harry wasn’t talking about it, but it had to be good. He didn’t want to pry.

He was beginning to get antsy since he hadn’t been able to have sex all day long. He’d gotten used to getting it twice, sometimes three times a day. He wanted to find Harry and jump him, but instead, he was either reading the book Harry had shown him or the bloodline books. After the park, he’d gone to Potter Manor and asked one of the house-elves to gather the books for him.

With a soft sigh of frustration, Draco went back to his reading as he pondered what he’d found out. So far, he’d found just three mentions of creature blood in Harry’s lineage and none of them had cropped up in generations. There was the first one, Elven blood, which hadn’t shown up in at least ten generations. Then there was Centaur... he didn’t even want to _think_ about how that worked, but that was also ten generations back. The last one was Draconian, but that had lapsed back nine generations back. Since then, there had been nothing. There was, of course, the odd mention of Veela blood getting mixed into the blood, but nothing had ever surfaced out of it.

He was beginning to wonder if Harry would get _any_ thing other than the normal Inheritance most wizards and witches got on their seventeenth birthday. It was almost like the Potter’ bloodlines had suppressed all creature blood to ever mingle with it. It was definitely strange.

With another soft sigh, Draco closed the books and padded silently into the bathroom. It was time to take care of business again, he thought to himself as he turned the taps on and began to undress. When the tub was full, he sighed as he sank down in the hot water. It seemed that for the last few days, Draco was always cold and sitting in the water helped.

Frowning thoughtfully, he summoned the book that was on the coffee table to him. Flipping through it, he read carefully.

_Once conception is complete; the child will grow normally, though it will require the Submissive to submit further to the Dominant. Every night the Submissive will allow the Dominant to possess them in whatever manner the Dominant chooses. This ensures a successful relationship between the couple._

_The Submissive will come to realize early that if the Dominant doesn’t possess them every night that their bodies go into a kind of withdrawal. First they will become antsy or hyper, like they can’t sit still for very long. Next will come the temperature drops or highs. Every Submissive is different, but there are two changes each one will go through when withdrawal kicks in. They will either be very hot or very cold._

_Hot or cold baths will help for a while, but eventually the Submissive will require action soon. The longest a Submissive went without contact was a week and a half. By that time, it took nearly a week for the Dominant to finally get the Submissive under control again. So if the reader attempts what is written in this book, please take into consideration the effects of each stage before attempting. If the Submissive waits too long to get his Dominant to possess him, he will never recover from the effects._

Well that explained a lot.

_Once the pregnancy nears the end, the Submissive will require the Dominant to be around to act as protection should it be needed. No one knows why the Submissive’s magic recedes to its lowest point in the last trimester of the pregnancy. Maybe it has something to do with the Submissive’s body readying itself to give birth._

_Once the birth is over with, the Submissive’s magic goes back to normal. They will even be able to breast feed if they want. Their bodies will also go back to normal without any of the effects listed during pregnancy._

That was good to know. So it had something to do with comforting again. It made sense in a kind of wacky way. Draco noticed that it didn’t say how many days before it was irreversible. Was that because the Author hadn’t wanted to put his submissive through the ordeal? He frowned but closed the book, pushing it away from the water before sliding further into the water again. 

Harry should be back soon. This meant he should be able to fix Draco’s problem. He couldn’t wait. He felt his body quicken at the thought of Harry burying himself into his body. Oh, yes, he couldn’t wait... 

His hand trailed down his body, his eyes closing as he imagined Harry’s hand on his body before wrapping around his hard erection. His other hand trailed further down, pushing a finger into his aching hole, whimpering in pleasure.

It felt good, but it wasn’t the same thing as when Harry did it. He didn’t have that electric thrill that always came over him whenever Harry touched him. 

By the time he had three fingers inside him, he was gasping his need, wanting someone to fill him. He was surprised when he felt arms come around him and pulled him back against a hard length. He was even more surprised when, turning his head around to see who it was, he saw Harry behind him. Abandoning what he’d been doing, Draco pushed back against Harry, sobbing his need for his mate.

“I’m here,” Harry whispered as he pulled Draco close, pushing his cock into the prepared hole in one smooth thrust. 

Closing his eyes, Draco groaned as pleasure sliced through him, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, allowing Harry’s lips to latch onto his neck. “Yes,” he whimpered as he moved with Harry’s thrusts. They felt slow, but right now, Draco didn’t care. He just wanted what was given at the moment.

It took a while for the pressure to build, but Draco couldn’t seem to muster enough thoughts together to protest, so he simply followed the pace that Harry was giving him. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s length and began to move it to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Draco cried out his pleasure, feeling Harry spurt inside him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Harry pulled out of Draco.

“When did you come in?” Draco murmured as he rested against Harry. “I didn’t hear you come into the water.”

“I’m not surprised, really. You were making enough noise to mask any sound I made,” Harry tease as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

The blonde teen smiled. “How are things with the women?”

“Everything’s on track,” Harry murmured with a smile as he settled Draco in his lap so they could face each other. “The Marvolo child is growing beautifully and should be born healthy and strong. I guess I’m going to have to come up with a name for him.”

“So they know for sure it’s a boy, then?”

“Yes,” he murmured, sinking further into the water. “Now, the next order of business is to take my dear cousin, make him sterile and dump him on his aunt’s doorstep.”

“Your cousin is here in the house?” Draco asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Harry said dismissively. “He’s been here since my aunt and uncle were killed last summer. We’ll have to Obliviate him before we deliver him, of course.”

“What about the ‘no kids’ thing?”

“Already taken care of. Snape’s already brewed the potion I need to get the job done,” Harry said softly, his hands caressing Draco’s skin, and he could tell Harry was losing interest in the conversation.

Draco leaned closer, his fingers threading through Harry’s hair. “What’s the excuse that’s going to be used for why he suddenly shows up at his aunt’s house?”

“Actually, the guards have been roughing him up for the last couple of months, so that he can use the excuse that he’d been kidnapped by his parents’ killers. He’s supposed to use the excuse that he got away without them realizing it.”

“So then I guess that’s what we should do...” Draco’s eyes began to close in pleasure as Harry’s hands dipped beneath the water, pushing a finger lightly inside him. “Later.” He ignored the knowing chuckle that came from Harry as he moaned, pushing back against the digit.

“Remus took care of it after the other attack,” Harry whispered as he leaned closer to suck on a nipple. “My cousin is bruised, battered and generally brutalized so it’ll seem like he’s been beaten the entire time he’s been gone. As we speak, Remus is Obliviating his stay here and adding the details of his supposed captivity in Dudley's mind so he can be dropped off a few houses from his aunt’s house. A guard will wait until he’s been accepted into the home before he comes back, just in case she decides she doesn’t want the boy.”

“Wise decision. What do we do with him if she doesn’t take him back?” 

“I’ll set him up in his own house so that he can keep going to school and live his life with an adoptive family,” Harry murmured as Draco twitch slightly. “But for now…”

Oh, yes. Draco had also lost interest in talking about Harry’s cousin. He wanted something else instead… sex!

* * *

Draco sat at Harry’s desk and shook his head as he looked through Harry’s book… with Harry’s permission of course. He couldn’t believe just how much Harry had managed to complete in all his schemes. Alright, he still had loads of things that needed to get done, but still...

Six laws he’d managed to have put through with little to no trouble, and Remus had written in that three more were being considered. Since most of them were just common sense, it was a given that they’d be allowed through.

He was also surprised at how many new classes were now being given at Hogwarts that Harry was behind. According to this one, there was now a class on old celebrations and why they had been celebrated. He remembered his father complaining that the Wizarding world wasn’t observing the old rituals and ceremonies anymore. This would bring them back to what they used to be before the interference of the muggles.

Draco agreed with Harry. Hogwarts had way too many classrooms that were gathering dust, same with guests’ and teachers’ quarters. There had to be a reason why the founders had built so many rooms in the castle. Hopefully there would be more classes added on as the years went.

Maybe he could talk Harry into adding courses for adults? Like for the summer? There was no way that you stopped learning when you left Hogwarts. Sure there were apprentice and mentor programs, but what if you decided to change your major later on, when you realized that the path you chose in the first place wasn’t the right one for you but you hadn’t studied anything in any other field?

Picking up the quill, Draco jotted down the idea so he wouldn’t forget it, and if he did, then Harry would read it when he looked through his book.

“Master Draco?” Retra asked, appearing in Harry’s office. “Master Harry is asking for you.”

“Thank you, Retra,” Draco murmured as he put the book in its drawer before he headed to Harry’s Lab room. “What’s up?” he asked when he walked into the room to find Harry sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

“Nothing, I just thought you’d like to watch as we give Dudley the potion to make him sterile.”

“Oh, yes,” Draco murmured with a glint in his eyes. He’d heard the stories behind what Dudley had done to Harry over the years. This would be payback. They walked over to the window looking in on Dudley’s rooms and watched as Snape walked into the room with a phial in his hands.

Dudley didn’t even hesitate but drank it down, smiling stupidly up at the Potions master. It didn’t take long before the smile faded and he was soon bent in two, grabbing at his crotch. Draco was surprised when they heard him scream, knowing there had been a Silencing spell on the room.

“I didn’t realize it was that painful to become sterile,” Ginny murmured from the other side of Harry. Draco wondered when she’d gotten there because he hadn’t seen or heard her come over.

“Well,” Harry murmured dispassionately as he watched his cousin fall to his knees, looking like he was trying to rip his balls out through his pants. “Considering that Snape didn’t put any kind of pain killer in the potion, I’m sure it is.”

“Wow, Harry,” Fred said from behind them. 

“You guys have to realize that the potion is destroying all the active sperm inside his body,” Harry said with a shrug. “In reality, those little suckers are exploding as the potion hunts them down and destroys them.”

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy,” George drawled even as he winced as the volume rose until Dudley finally passed out from the pain.

“In an hour, Severus will run a diagnostic over him and, if the potion took care of all the little swimmers, Dudley will be dropped off near his aunt’s house with no recollection of where he’d been except that he’d been kidnapped and beaten. If the potion didn’t work, he’ll get another dose once he wakes up.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Neville murmured as he shuddered. The others made sounds of agreement. 

“Who’s up for a swim?” Harry asked, smiling as everyone looked at him in surprise and a little shock.

* * *

The week leading up to Harry’s birthday went by fast. Their training sessions with Remus and Snape had taken a turn for the better and they’d started learning bond magic. It was slow but they were getting better at it.

They’d begun a new game after the day of rest and it seemed to be helping everyone gain speed when it came to avoiding spells. Of course, no one was allowed a wand except for Snape or Remus so that they had to concentrate on avoiding instead of attacking.

Harry had to admit that things were going a lot smoother than before. At least he wasn’t being tossed around like a rag doll anymore... well, not as much as before, anyway.

The day of his birthday, Harry wanted to hide in his room and not come out until the next day... though he had to admit that the last couple of years had been easier to bear. Especially once he stopped going over to the Burrows.

He’d gotten a report on Granger yesterday.

Apparently she’d tried to run from her husband. He hadn’t taken that very well and had beaten her severely enough to land in St. Mungo’s. Harry had had a guard posted at her door in case she tried to leave before she was well enough. He knew it would be a perfect time to try it.

It had been a good thing, too, since she’d tried to limp out of the hospital that same night.

Harry was going to have to do something to stop her from trying to go back to Tom... 

And that reminded him of something else. He hadn’t had a vision of that thing for a while. Usually when he was overtired or injured, it seemed to trigger one of those, but this time it had been curiously absent. 

He wondered why.

“Come on, Harry. We can’t hide in here all day,” Draco said from the bathroom before Harry heard the shower start, cutting off any response he could’ve made.

Shaking his head, he padded silently into the bathroom and entered the shower with Draco. “What if I wanted to?” he whispered in Draco’s ear as he held him close. He heard Draco gasp softly as he pushed back against him and smiled. 

He was amazed at how responsive Draco was for him, even though they’d just had sex a few minutes ago. 

“If we don’t hurry, Ginny threatened to come in after us and it wouldn’t matter if we were in a compromising position either,” Draco murmured, reluctantly moving out of Harry’s arms, handing him a wash cloth. “And I, for one, would like to keep _some_ things private, thank you very much.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed dramatically, pouting playfully. “But you’d better make it up to me later.”

“Well,” Draco drawled playfully, a glint in his eyes. “That’ll depend on how well you behave today.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the challenge. “And just what’ll you give me if I do?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Draco said as he lathered his washcloth. 

“And if I don’t want to behave?” Harry asked as he pulled Draco close again.

“Then you won’t get your special surprise later.”

Groaning, Harry laid his forehead on his shoulder for a few seconds. “Fine,” he muttered before he looked up with a playful glint in his eyes. “But only if you give me a kiss.”

Draco looked at him suspiciously. “Just a kiss. Nothing else.”

“Of course.”

Leaning forward, their lips met briefly, but they both seemed to have trouble separating once they touched, just like Harry had known would happen.

“You two had better be decent!” Ginny called out, interrupting their make out session. “I’m giving you two ten minutes before I go in there and drag you out of the shower!”

“She would, too,” Harry muttered softly.

“And probably enjoy it,” Draco agreed as he quickly washed himself.

In record time, they were both out of the shower and drying off before walking carefully to the door to see just where Ginny was. She was sitting on the couch with her back to them, giving them _some_ privacy.

“Hurry up. The others are waiting outside for us.”

“Just what have you guys planned for today?” Harry asked as he moved into the closet to get dressed. He wasn’t really worried about Ginny peaking at them as they dressed. She was too proper to do something like that… unless they took too long.

“Nothing much. It’s just going to be us and a few friends,” Ginny said and something in her tone made Harry suspicious.

“What do you mean ‘a few friends’?” he asked as he stuck his head out of the closet, eyes narrowed, as he buttoned his pants. Grabbing a shirt, he padded over to where she was sitting, leaving Draco to knit-pick about his outfit.

“Well, apparently the wolves discovered it was your birthday and decided to come over to help celebrate it.”

Harry groaned in exasperation. “Whatever happened to spending a quiet birthday?”

“Catherine said that Dylan was happy, since his playmate will be there for him to play with,” Ginny said with a hopeful smile and shrugged apologetically.

“What do you expect, when you have people living close by?” Draco asked as he came out of the closet, hair brush in hand, his hair immaculately brushed, holding it out to Harry to brush his own hair. “It’s only natural that they want to help their Lord celebrate the day of his birth. You’re going to have to get used to that.”

“I’d just like to spend one birthday with as few people as possible. Like last year, when it was just family,” Harry muttered sulkily as he brushed his hair, pulling it back into a tail. He stuck out his tongue at them when he noticed the looks of amusement on their faces. 

“Let’s just go,” Ginny said as she laughed at Harry’s antics. 

They heard someone giggle outside the bedroom door and Harry grinned as he recognized who it was. Opening the door, they saw Dylan running down the hall towards them with Sirius in hot pursuit of the toddler. “Ry!” the little boy screeched, eyes lighting up when he spotted them, launching himself at Harry.

Harry swung him up, making the boy laugh in delight before he was settled on Harry’s hip. “Hi, Dylan,” he murmured as he kissed the chubby little cheek of the smiling child.

“Damn but he’s fast when he wants to be,” Sirius panted as he walked up to them.

“Damn!” Dylan parroted happily. The three teenagers turned to look at Sirius, who blinked in surprise at the little boy. 

“I think you’re going to have to start watching what you say or Catherine might take you to task,” Draco drawled as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Are you giving Daddy a hard time?” Harry asked Dylan who grinned mischievously, clapping his hands together.

They all laughed.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry sat watching everyone, enjoying his birthday so much he didn’t even realize that Draco was aroused, though from the looks he was getting from the wolves, he knew they knew about it, though they didn’t say anything.

He was staying close to Harry, ignoring the way his body would spasm slightly when he moved too much. The frustration would be worth it when Harry finally took him.

He’d excused himself a few times when it became too much, walking away quickly so he could let his body calm itself down, though he didn’t take the plug or the cock ring off. He’d managed to find the words that Harry used to keep them in place and had put them on when Harry had left the closet to talk to Ginny.

He was getting real good at Glamours now, at least.

But he couldn’t wait for the day to end…

* * *

Harry had to admit that the day was more relaxing than he’d anticipated. He’d actually expected to be annoyed by the amount of people in his back yard, but they’d respected the fact that he didn’t like being crowded and kept their distance after wishing him a happy birthday.

Alyssa had been there too, her arm around his waist. 

He’d been amused by that, actually. 

She’d told him about visiting with McGonagall for a few days. Harry was happy for her. It meant that she could have a relationship with the old professor without having to worry about what would happen or if she could come back.

As the day had worn on, Harry had enjoyed himself as people brought out various instruments and an impromptu band had begun playing. It had turned into a hilarious contest to see who was more outrageous of them all, in both music and dancing.

Harry had been surprised that there had been enough cake for everyone, though he supposed he shouldn’t have been, considering the house-elves would’ve taken into account the amount of people outside.

He’d been touched by the small gifts he was given by everyone. A few of them had given him hand-carved figures of wolves in various poses. They’d all laughed when Dylan had snagged one of them and begun chewing on it.

He’d gotten a few old and rare books from Ginny and the twins, a dragon figurine from Luna, an elegant hair clasp from Lucius, a couple of decorative swords from Snape and Remus, a rare plant from Neville, and matching rings from Sirius and Catherine.

Draco had given him a snake, which was slithering somewhere around the back yard with orders to not bite anyone.

Now, he relaxed in the tub, waiting for Draco to join him. 

**

Draco silently walked into the tub, biting his lips to keep from moaning in pleasure as the plug moved against his prostate in its teasing way. He wanted to get fucked so badly. He pressed his chest against Harry’s back, kissing the shoulder in front of him, avoiding touching him with his aching length. “How did you enjoy your birthday?” he asked softly.

“Better than I expected to,” Harry murmured as he leaned back against Draco. 

“Good. I’m glad,” Draco murmured as he began caressing Harry’s chest in an arousing way, loving the feel of the silky flesh and the way it made his fingers tingle. “Shall we play a game?”

“What did you have in mind?” Harry asked as he arched into the caresses, enjoying Draco’s mood.

“I liked it when we play the Slave-Master game,” Draco murmured huskily unable to help the way his hips rocked once, biting back a groan as pleasure sliced through him.

He watched as Harry’s eyes lit up in anticipation and he turned to look at Draco, only now realizing that the blonde wore the plug and cock ring. “I’ve been wearing them all day, wanting to be aroused and frustrated as long as possible,” Draco said with an amused smile when Harry looked at him questioningly. 

Harry sat up and looked down at Draco’s arousal and he moaned at the heat in Harry’s eyes as he slowly looked over Draco’s body. “And what would the punishment scene be?”

“How about enticing other men with my aroused state?” Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

“Ah,” Harry murmured as he circled Draco with a look in his eyes that nearly made Draco groan at the pleasure he could see in the green depths. “The weird looks they kept giving us now makes sense, Slave.”

“It wasn’t my intention, Master,” Draco whispered softly, eyes down, unable to help it as his hips rocked slightly, moving the toy inside him in a delicious though unsatisfying way. 

“You should know by now that you don’t anticipate my wishes, Slave,” Harry growled. Draco cried out as he felt Harry reach out suddenly and play with the plug, moving it so that it caressed his prostate a couple of times, making Draco’s body stiffen as the pressure built up, though the ring around his arousal cut off any relief he would’ve gotten. “The last time should’ve taught you that error.”

“Forgive me, Master. I only wanted your attention. No one else’s,” he whimpered, pushing back against Harry’s hand that still played with the toy.

“Shall I tie you down and punish you severely for your indiscretion?” Harry asked as he moved away from him. 

Draco panted hard, unable to stop from rocking now. “Please,” he begged, forgetting they were playing for a few seconds as he looked over at Harry through the pleasure haze he was in. “Anything you want, Master.”

He watched as Harry smiled in amusement at the slip though he didn’t say anything about it. “Out of the water, Slave. We’ll see just how repentant you are when I’m done with you.”

Draco gasped as he did as Harry ordered, feeling the pleasure building again with every step he took. It seemed worse this time than before he’d gotten pregnant. Was this an effect of the pregnancy? Had it made him more sensitive to what the toy was doing to him? He’d wondered about that all day, as the pleasure had built up faster than ever.

“Sit on the bed,” Harry ordered when Draco would’ve sat on the floor beside the bed. “Hands behind your back.”

He was panting by the time he was in the position Harry had dictated and he waited to see what else he would be ordered to do. He wasn’t really surprised when rope tied his hands behind his back.

“You are to keep your words to yourself until I tell you you can speak,” Harry whispered as he leaned closer and claimed Draco’s lips in a searing kiss. “Disobeying will earn you a spanking.”

Draco watched as Harry’s head dipped down and before he could brace himself, Harry’s mouth wrapped around his hard length, making Draco cry out in pleasure. His mind went blank with need as he threw back his head and jerked his hips with Harry’s movements as he sucked hard, his head bobbing quickly. It didn’t take long before Draco stiffened with his orgasm… and cursed softly as the ring stopped it.

With a wet pop, Harry moved away from him, a smirk on his face and Draco realized he’d spoken without permission. “Now that deserves a punishment of its own,” he tutted and dragged a slightly unwilling Draco across his knee. Before he could say anything, Harry’s hand came down on his ass with a slight sting that didn’t even hurt… but it pushed the plug against Draco’s prostate. He gasped in pleasure as he realized that had been Harry’s intention all along.

By the time Harry stopped, Draco’s body was trembling in unfulfilled pleasure and he was begging Harry to end it. “Have you learned your lesson, Slave?” Harry asked, his own voice husky and breathless. Draco could feel Harry’s cock twitching against his ribs.

“Yes, Master. I won’t speak without your permission again. Please,” he begged breathlessly, his body twisting against him with want. “Fill me with your hard length. Give me your forgiveness for my transgressions.”

The rope vanished from around his wrists and Harry helped him to his hands and knees. He felt Harry move behind him and held his breath as he felt the plug slide out of his body, to be replaced with Harry’s burning length. He groaned in pleasure as he felt his mate slide deep into his body. “Remind me who my master is,” Draco begged as he clenched his muscles around Harry.

Harry cursed and began to slide slowly out before pushing back in just as slow. “I’ll show you who your Master is,” he growled as he pulled Draco up against him, his thrusts becoming shallow and hard. Draco whimpered at the frustrating movements. “Who is your Master, Slave?” Harry growled in his ear before he nipped it.

Draco moaned in pleasure, nearly forgetting what they were playing. “You are, Master,” he gasped out. “Make me yours again.”

Harry pushed him back down on his hands and thrust hard into Draco’s body, making him scream in pleasure. 

**

Harry loved the sounds that Draco made as he rode him, pushing into Draco’s tight body. He could feel the pressure building in Draco and waited for him to scream in frustration before he pulled out.

Rolling the blonde on his back, Harry laid down on him, kissing him deeply as he pushed back in. Draco’s legs came up and wrapped around his waist. “Whose are you?” he asked, forgetting to add the word ‘Slave’, forgetting that they were playing a scene.

“Yours,” Draco gasped, arching up against Harry with the next thrust. “Please!” the blonde whimpered as the pleasure built up again and Harry knew he wanted an end to the self-imposed torture he’d been in all day. He could also feel the pressure building inside himself and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Reaching between them, he murmured the spell that would allow the ring to expand so he could pull it off of Draco and proceeded to ride Draco hard. They fell over the edge at the same time, Draco’s scream echoing in his ears.

They lay there, panting hard and Harry wondered if Draco had passed out from the overload like last time.

Draco’s groan told him he was still conscious and he felt the muscles clamp down around his flagging cock even as his legs released their grip on Harry’s hips, sliding bonelessly to the bed. “Happy birthday,” the blonde murmured in his ear as Draco moved his head closer to Harry’s and kissed the side of his head.

Harry pulled back to look at his husband, eyes soft, before he leaned down and kissed Draco’s lips gently. “I love you,” he whispered against the lips, smiling tenderly. He reached out and brushed Draco’s hair out of his sweaty face, amazed once more at the fact that Draco was with him willingly, helping him any way he could.

It was more than he’d hoped or even expected from a partner. 

Here was someone who cared if he was always getting into situations that were harmful to his health, and all without the benefit of the Controlling potion. He felt different since Draco had joined him, calmer…

Sure, he questioned his motives for everything he’d done since he was eleven, especially the way he’d been unsure enough about those he called family that he’d given them the Controlling potion to make sure they would stay with him.

Back then, it had seemed like a good idea, a way to make sure he wouldn’t lose them, but now, he was happier now that he knew they were here because they wanted to be… and it was all thanks to Draco.

This teenager grounded him in a way he hadn’t realized he craved. If only they’d been friends from the start, maybe things would’ve been different… or maybe not, considering he would’ve given Draco the Controlling potion like the others.

Maybe things were supposed to be the way they were now…

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked softly, his hands caressing Harry’s back.

“How lucky I am to have you to myself,” he murmured with a slight frown. “And how I hadn’t realized just how fucked up my life was before you came.”

“Harry-“ Draco began with a look of alarm in his eyes.

“No, it’s true,” Harry said, cutting him off with a slight shake of his head, a finger coming up to caress Draco’s soft and swollen lips. “How more fucked up can anything be when you can’t even trust your own family?” Harry said as his eyes slid away from the grey ones to settle on the blonde locks. With a sigh, he rolled so that he lay on his back beside Draco, who looked at him with worried eyes.

He’d thought everything through over the years and the one thing he’d avoided thinking about was how lonely he really was, despite a house full of people.

The guards were there because that was their job and the potion insured that they did it to the best of their abilities. Most of the Healers and Mediwitches and wizards were there to patch him and the others up when they were needed, and again, it was because the potion insured that they were there for it… except for Healer Coulter, now.

The only one who’d loved him for him – before Draco – had been Dylan, whom he’d figured was too young to be given the potion.

The fact that it had taken Draco’s refusal to bring everything to his attention at how messed up everything was was what made everything so much worse. He’d realized today that none of the Weres had been given the potion, and yet, they’d treated him like he was their pack leader, giving him little gifts that they’d made themselves.

They hadn’t been extravagant gifts, but Harry had been touched by the simplicity of them all the same. It made him realize why he’d never wanted gifts from the others all these years. Yes, thanks to the Dursleys, he couldn’t value the gifts he’d been given over the years. He’d felt unworthy of them, like he didn’t deserve them.

Today he’d realized something, yes they gave him gifts on his birthday, just like he gave his family gifts when it was theirs, but they were gifts that they bought. He’d spent the first eleven years of his life getting nothing… ever.

Nothing for his birthdays, for Christmas, definitely not for Easter, where Dudley would stuff his face with chocolate until he threw up, smirking in Harry’s face as he stuffed his mouth. He realized now just how much time he’d spent locked in that tiny room under the stairs. It had been his refuge, the one place Vernon or Dudley didn’t go because they hadn’t been able to fit.

And then he’d turned around and treated his cousin like he was something to use and discard. He’d been told by Remus that Dudley had managed to make it to Aunt Marg and she’d taken him in. Despite the hell Dudley had made of Harry’s life, did his cousin really deserve to never know the two children that was being raised by a couple of Harry’s choice?

Had his mistreatment at the hands of his family made him messed up? Was he just as bad as Voldemort, who wanted to rule the Wizarding world? Alright, Harry was doing it in a better way, but it was still the same… wasn’t it?

**

Draco watched Harry as he lost himself in his thoughts. “What’s going through your head now, Harry?” he asked as he pressed himself against Harry’s side, seeking comfort even as he gave it.

“About how much like Tom I really am,” Harry said with a shrug, his hand sneaking around Draco’s side, pulling him closer.

“Is that some kind of joke?” Draco asked flatly. “Because that wasn’t funny.”

Harry threw him a look of surprise. “I’m manipulating everything from behind someone else, I can’t let go of my control, even when it comes to my family. I’ve sent a man to his death by putting him in Azkaban. I’m amassing an army of controlled witches and wizards. How am I _not_ like him?”

“Because you’re loving, Harry,” Draco said softly as he rested a hand over Harry’s heart. “This here is what makes you different from that monster. You lead with your heart and if you ask me, despite everything you’ve been through as you grew up to what you are now, you’re still good. Do you really think that Tom loves anyone? That he even _has_ a heart?”

Draco could feel the conflict in Harry, not just through the strengthening bond, but through his body as well. He knew Harry had doubts that he hadn’t had before Draco pointed them out to him. He knew he was indirectly responsible for how Harry was feeling and thinking now. It was what made Harry different from the snake-face creature who was trying to kill him.

“Do you really think he’d allow a child of his own blood to be born and allowed to share his reign? I know for a fact that if he’d known Granger was pregnant he would’ve made sure she lost it. He doesn’t like to share _anything_ ,” Draco murmured as he move to straddle Harry’s hips so he could look down at him.

“From what I’ve witnessed, that’s true. He doesn’t like to share, especially once he’s labelled something as his,” Harry murmured after a few minutes of thought and Draco wondered just what Harry had seen in his visions. Had Voldemort replaced Granger? Who had he used to replace her as a body slave?

He knew he and Harry played at being Master and Slave, but what would’ve happened if he’d indeed become Voldemort’s Slave? He had no illusions that that was exactly what he’d have become if that creature had had his way. How long would he have lived like that? It reminded him of the story Harry had told him about the man who had bound the teenager to him just because he’d wanted the boy. It had happened long ago, but he knew if Voldemort were to come to power, it would happen again, if not to him, then someone else.

“Harry, despite everything you’ve accomplished in the last five years since coming into the Wizarding world, you’ve done great changes, some that have been needed for a long time. Everyone’s seeing how we needed those changes and I’m sure most of the population didn’t even realize that they needed them to be done, but you have to remember that in all the years You-Know-Who tried to take over, not once did he do anything to benefit our world.”

He could see that Harry wasn’t convinced, though he was listening to Draco’s reasoning. 

“If he were to ever take over, do you really think he’d be happy with keeping everyone under his boot? That living would be worth it with that maniac running things?” he asked as he leaned closer, his hands on each side of Harry’s head. “That he’d let me live knowing I was married to you and carrying your child? You have more right to rule the Wizarding world than he does. The fact that you used a controlling potion to start it all doesn’t matter.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco leaned down and kissed him to keep him quiet. 

“You’ve managed to do something even the Ministry never managed. You took the homeless and orphaned and gave them a purpose. Have you looked at Diagon Alley? There’re no more beggars there, no more children begging for food or work. You’ve given them a home or a job. Even the Ministry couldn’t do that. I understand that you use the Controlling potion to make them loyal to you, but you need that because otherwise, you’d have a serious security problem. The Dark Lord would be able to infiltrate your ranks and kill you if it wasn’t for that. I don’t want you to get rid of the potion, I just want you to feel secure enough to trust those who are your family. Everyone here that you consider your family would willingly die to make sure you live to kill that monster. It’s not a big sacrifice if you consider that if you fail, they’ll all die anyway once they land in _his_ hands.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose at the long speech and sat up, making Draco jerk and clutch at Harry’s shoulders at the sudden movement. “A fine speech, my Consort,” he drawled playfully, his hands caressing Draco’s back, making his skin tingle deliciously. “It’s a good thing you didn’t go to him. Imagine the moving words I’d have lost out on?”

Draco gasped, fire licking at his nerves, as Harry’s cock nudged gently at his entrance. Again!? They’d just had sex!

“How about we see if that talented mouth of yours can do more than just talk… Slave.”

Pleasure slammed into Draco as he realized Harry still wanted to finish their game, which they’d forgotten about. “What did you have in mind, Master?” he moaned, rocking his hips against the hardening length under him. Gods how he loved this teenager!

* * *

During the next four weeks before school began, Harry was busy. Remus had gone to Ollivander’s shop with Sirius and cast some powerful protection spells on the shop that would guarantee the old man would be untouchable by anyone. The spells were designed to stop anyone who entered from being able to do anyone harm.

Harry had found the spells in the old book he’d bought back in first year. It was a combination of three obscure spells that the author had constructed for such an occasion. The author had said that the three spells had to be cast within minutes of each other in order to work and that they had to be done in a specific order. Since there were no titles to the spells, Harry had no idea what they represented, but as long as they worked, he was all for using them. The new students were going to need wands for the coming year.

Once they were done, they’d done the same spells at the twin’s shop to make sure they would be protected as well.

The next day, Ollivander was moved back into his shop with an apprentice to do his errands. He’d been told not to leave his shop in case someone tried to kidnap him.

Their morning training sessions had picked up once more as they got better at ducking. Now they were afforded a wand to help protect themselves. In the afternoons, they were allowed a couple of hours to themselves or in learning spells the Death Eaters loved to use that others didn’t bother with, up until supper time.

Snape had stepped up Harry and Draco on Bond magic, but it was a hit or miss thing. They’d get four out of ten spells to work. It was frustrating.

“You know,” he murmured to Draco as everyone sat outside one afternoon, Harry’s head in Draco’s lap. “Maybe we should get Remus and Sirius to cast those spells all around Diagon and Knockturn Alleys, make them safe places for people to shop without having to worry about who was going to attack them.”

“Makes sense,” Ginny murmured as she reclined against Blaise, who had joined them after Harry’s birthday, though he went home every night. At Draco’s insistence, he’d forgone giving the Italian boy the Controlling potion, figuring that if he was going to be with Ginny for any length of time, maybe he should follow Draco’s suggestion and trust the new teen. He could always give him the potion if they broke up.

“What are the spells?” Blaise asked in interest.

Harry shrugged indifferently, too relaxed to really care at the moment. “They don’t have titles to the three spells so I couldn’t tell you. Want to look at them?”

“Yes, maybe I’ll be able to recognize them.”

“Retra,” Harry called out, smiling when the house-elf appeared instantly. “Bring me the book on the table of my office and bring us some tea and snacks, please.”

“Of course, Master Harry,” Retra said before he was gone again.

The book appeared beside Harry shortly before the tea did. Harry groaned and forced himself to sit up in order to see the book better. Flipping to the right page, he turned it so Blaise could look at it and went back to his original position after snagging a cookie and a couple cups of tea, putting them on the ground beside them.

He watched as Blaise frowned at the page. “You know, this reminds me of something my father used to tell me before he died.”

“What’s that?” Neville asked as he sat beside Luna.

“Well,” Blaise said with a thoughtful look at the sky, trying to remember what he’d been told. “Long ago, there used to be a lot of sacred places where it became common practice to cast a certain set of spells to make sure no fighting would take place there. In effect, they became protected places. No amount of attacks could penetrate it, and it was tried.”

“What kind of places?” Ginny asked him, straightening up to look at him.

“I know for a fact that Stonehenge is one such place. It used to be used to gather on specific dates. Samhain was a popular date, which is now known as Halloween, though it wasn’t celebrated as it is now. The day used to mean something completely different back then. So to make sure that the partying wouldn’t dissolve into magic slinging fights, they cast the spells to make it into a protected land. And the distance made no matter. It could be as small as a house or as big as several square yards of land. All you needed was the size to be protected firmly implanted in the mind of whoever was casting the spells. This here looks like one such set of spells that would’ve been used in such a manner.”

“So then, maybe we _should_ cast it on the Alleys to make it at least safe for everyone who goes there. It would mean one area that You-Know-Who couldn’t attack whenever he wants,” Draco said as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair once more. He liked it better when Harry was relaxing than when he was stressing himself out. “Has Granger returned to her husband?”

“Yeah, and the funny thing is… she’s apparently pregnant with twins,” Harry said with a smirk of amusement. “And if she hadn’t landed in St. Mungo’s, no one would’ve known until she started showing. Her husband has her well under control now. Seems she’s being carefully watched by one of his house-elves.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Luna said with a dismissive shrug. “At least she’s married now.”

“What are you going to do once school starts, Harry?” Neville asked with a frown at the two teens.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked when Harry only shrugged, sighing in contentment, his eyes closed.

“Well, you two are married now. Are you still going to stay in your own House or are you going to take a room for yourselves?”

“You know, I didn’t even think of that,” Harry murmured lazily before sitting, frowning. “Maybe the new Headmaster will allow us to have our own set of rooms?”

“I’m sure you can talk him into it,” Draco drawled in amusement, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

The others laughed as Harry turned and tackled Draco to the ground, tickling him mercilessly. “I give!” Draco gasped out through the laughter, gasping for breath when Harry finally stopped and pulled him into his lap.

“Maybe I should take you upstairs and punish you some more,” he whispered in Draco’s ear and grinned at the blonde jerked back to look at him.

“But if you wait until later, you might have more reason to punish me,” he whispered back, his eyes shining wickedly.

“True,” Harry murmured in anticipation. “I’ll talk to Remus and Sirius later and see what they have to say about casting those spells over both Alleys,” he said louder, going back to their previous conversation by nodding towards the book. “If we can make a few safe spots, maybe it’ll help later on when You-Know-Who decides to attack. Like Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.”

“And maybe a few of the larger parks,” Luna added with a frown. 

“Do you see something?” Harry asked with a frown of his own.

“Possibilities show that we might need them in the end.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said with a nod and groaned when he noticed Snape heading their way. 

“Time for another session,” the Potions master and Headmaster told them, smirking at the groans those words earned him. “Mr. Potter, I believe you and Draco have company waiting inside for you.”

“We do?” Harry asked in surprise as he helped Draco stand.

“Indeed.”

With a slight shrug, Harry led the way into the Manor, wondering who could be here for them. They were surprised when they recognized the woman standing with a couple of men. “Hello again, Sheena,” Draco murmured and Harry wondered when he’d met this woman. He remembered her from his first summer when she’d helped with his breathing problem.

“My Lord, Chosen,” she greeted them formally, bowing low, the others followed her example, bowing low to them. “We are here to join you as our vows instruct us to do. We serve with our lives so that you and yours may live longer.”

“We welcome you to our ranks,” Harry murmured, slightly overwhelmed. Were these some of the clans that had been locked to the Ruling family?

Sheena rose gracefully to her feet, the others a heartbeat behind her. 

“Welcome to our home,” Draco murmured with a slight smile, snapping his fingers. A house-elf appeared instantly. “Please show our guests to a room so they can freshen up before joining us outside.”

The house-elf bowed respectfully and led the group upstairs.

When they were alone, Harry dragged Draco through the nearest door and closed it behind them. He was amused when he realized it was a broom closet. Taking out his wand, he cast Locking and Silencing charms on the door and room around them.

“Now,” Harry murmured with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he moved to pin Draco to the back of the closet. “About that punishment, Slave.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he faced Harry, eyes lighting up in anticipation. “Forgive me, Master. I spoke without thought. I shouldn’t have said that,” he murmured, his breath already coming in rapid gasps.

Harry could tell Draco was aroused and he reached out to palm the growing bulge in between his legs and Draco gasped in pleasure. He felt Draco twitch against his hand and knew the blonde wanted to push against the touch, but since they were playing the game, he couldn’t without incurring more punishment.

Harry was beginning to like these games. It gave him an excuse to take his mate anytime he wanted, not that Draco objected anytime he did.

“What shall I do to you this time to punish that wicked mouth of yours, hm?” Harry said and pretended to think hard, his eyes on Draco’s lips. Leaning close quickly, he claimed those lips in a hard kiss, which Draco returned enthusiastically, his hands clenching at his side so he didn’t bury them in Harry’s hair.

“On your knees, Slave, and suck,” Harry murmured when he moved back, panting hard. Draco rushed to obey, pulling Harry’s hardening length into his mouth, sucking hard. Harry threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure. “Fuck, yes,” he gasped, loving the feel of Draco’s tongue and mouth as he did as Harry had ordered.

When he felt close to the edge, he gasped for Draco to stop. Forcing himself to pull out of that delectable mouth, he gestured for Draco to rise and turn around while he allowed his raging body to calm down enough to give Draco an end to his own pleasure. Looking around for something to use to slick his fingers so he wouldn’t hurt Draco, he cursed silently when nothing he saw could be used. So he did the only thing he could do, he coated his fingers with his saliva.

When he felt more in control of himself, he leaned close to Draco’s ear as he pushed Draco’s pants down so he could slide a couple of fingers into the entrance, making Draco groan in pleasure. “I should leave you in this state to teach you a lesson,” he murmured as he pushed them as deep as he could.

“Please, Master,” Draco begged, his body shaking in anticipation. “Take me hard. Make me remember this punishment so I don’t do it again,”

Harry groaned and took his time stretching Draco, not wanting to hurt him. When he was sure Draco was stretched out enough, he used his saliva to coat his hard length before he pushed into Draco’s willing body.

He was going to have to keep a tube of lube in his pocket if they were going to start doing this more often. 

Draco groaned as Harry pushed deep into the blonde’s body, before he began to thrust quickly, he wanted to only nudge Draco’s prostate, wanting to make the other beg for an end, but now wasn’t the right time. They were expected back outside and they also had company. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall over the edge.

“If we had more time, Slave, I would’ve made sure you remembered your punishment,” Harry panted as he pulled out of Draco. “I’ll have to remedy that later tonight.”

“Yes, Master,” Draco murmured before he looked at Harry with a mischievous look on his face. “I’d rather have it take a long time anyway when we play this game. It makes it much more fulfilling.”

“Minx,” Harry murmured as he leaned over to kiss Draco again. “Let’s go before they send a search party.”

Draco laughed and allowed himself to be pulled out of the closet.

* * *

School shopping was _much_ more relaxing now that both Alleys were protected by the set of spells.

Everyone was more at ease now that they knew they wouldn’t be attacked. It had even been reported in the _Daily Prophet_. Apparently a Death Eater had decided to attack someone who’d bumped into him, but the spell had simply fizzled out. When the innocent bystander had been grabbed to be taken away, the Death Eater had been unable to Disapparate.

They had speculations as to the reason, but no one could answer them accurately as to why that had happened. Now everyone felt secure in doing their shopping in either Alleys since they didn’t have to worry about attacks or disappearances happening.

The twins were opening their new shop today: Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes!

Harry and the others had promised to be there for the opening ceremony, so they were making their way over to the building, amazed at the size of the crowd waiting to get in. “Maybe we should come back later once the crowd’s gone down?” Draco asked near his ear, so he could make himself heard.

“Let’s wait until after their speech. I want to see if we’ll see Weasley here,” Harry said with a slight shake of his head.

“Welcome everyone!” Fred began as he stepped out of the door wearing the brightest, most garish colours Harry had ever seen on anyone, followed by George, who was wearing a different colour, though no less garish. At least it insured that no one would mistake them for anyone else.

“To Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes!”

“Where all your joking needs will be taken care of!” they said in unison, stepping out of the way to the thunderous sound of clapping and cheering as people made their way up the stairs and into the new shop.

Harry caught Fred’s eye from where they were and mouthed ‘going shopping’. Fred nodded in understanding. They saw him turn to George and say something before he looked towards the group was standing and waved cheerfully before they wandered into the store to help their new customers.

“Let’s go get our school supplies and come back when we’re done,” Neville said, his hand holding on to Luna’s. It had surprised everyone at first but they’d been pleased to see the two of them happy with each other. “Oh, look, Luna. It’s your dad!”

With a slight squeal of happiness, Luna dashed off to give her father a hug. “Father, you came!”

“Of course, my Luna. Where else would I be?” he asked as he smiled lovingly down at his daughter, ignoring the looks they were getting from passersby.

“Hello, Mr. Lovegood,” Harry greeted as they made their way to the little family. “How are you today?”

“Good, Mr. Potter. Seems you’ve kept your word and taken good care of my Luna,” the man murmured with a knowing look in his eyes as he looked around at all the buildings.

“Of course, sir. I always keep Luna safe. She’s like my sister, after all,” Harry said with a sly grin as the man looked at him with a slightly strained smile. The man couldn’t still be worried that he’d take advantage of Luna… could he? “At least we don’t have to worry about being attacked this year.”

“Yes, that’s one good thing for this year. If you’ll excuse us, it’s time Luna and I got her school supplies and headed home.”

“See you at school, Luna,” they all called out one after the other, waving at the blond girl as she waved back at them.

“Well, he doesn’t seem to like me all that much, does he?” Harry murmured in amusement as he draped an arm around Draco’s waist.

“Maybe you should’ve told him you were already taken. He might think you have designs on his daughter,” Draco said as he threaded his own arm around Harry’s waist. “Let’s go get our school supplies and clothes. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can visit with the twins. I, for one, want to see if they’ve changed anything since the last time we were here.”

* * *

When they entered the joke shop, they were surprised to see Ronald Weasley standing there arguing with Fred and George.

“But I’m your brother!” Weasley said loudly, his face slowly turning red with anger. Draco had noticed a very subdued Hermione walking past the bookstore with her husband’s arm around her waist earlier. He’d noticed that she was extremely pale and withdrawn, not really paying attention to her surroundings, which was probably why she didn’t notice them.

It was obvious that Weasley hadn’t seen her or he would’ve caused a scene in front of everyone, just like he was doing now. Harry frowned as he realized that Weasley had lost a lot of weight over the summer. Maybe the guilt of killing his mother was weighing on him?

Harry saw George’s eyes flick to him for a brief second before going back to his younger brother. Without making it obvious, Harry and his group moved closer so they could listen in on the conversation. Though he didn’t really want to, Harry pulled away from Draco. When the blonde looked at him in surprise and confusion, Harry simply shook his head.

If Weasley really _was_ a Death Eater, he didn’t want it getting back to Voldemort. It was just a feeling he had. After all, he couldn’t walk up to Weasley and pull his sleeve off his arm to see if he had the Mark. People would talk.

“It’s all _his_ fault,” Weasley spat as he turned to glare at Harry, as if he’d known he was there.

“What’s my fault now, Weasley?” Harry asked in exasperation.

“You’ve turned my whole family against me, just because you want them for yourself,” Weasley said angrily, no longer caring if anyone heard him. “Well, guess what, they’re not _your_ family, they’re mine. You got your family killed a long time ago. You’re not going to do the same to mine!”

Harry’s jerked slightly – as if Weasley had physically slapped him – at the hurtful words, but he forced himself to smirk at Weasley. “Is that why you killed your mother, then?” he murmured softly, his green eyes hard. “Because I don’t remember spending any time with her, so your accusation rings kind of false to me.”

Only the ones standing close enough heard his words, but suddenly the whole store became quiet, the tension alerting them to the scene taking place.

“Shut your mouth!” Weasley snarled angrily, taking a threatening step forward, his fist coming up as if he would punch Harry. “If you hadn’t talked Ginny, Fred and George into deserting us when Mum needed them, none of this would’ve happened.”

Harry figured if the spells had never been cast, Weasley would’ve probably attacked him… because that was what he always did. As it was, his fist flew towards Harry’s face, but it never impacted. It was almost like an unseen force had caught hold of the fist and stopped it in its tracks.

Weasley’s face first registered shock then anger, his whole face turning almost purple in his rage.

“In case you missed it when you first came into Diagon Alley, there was a spell cast here and in Knockturn Alley that prevents violence from being committed. Someone wised up and created a protected area here so that people can come and go without worrying if they’re going to be attacked, killed or taken against their will. Pretty smart of them to do it, too, considering we have a madman trying to force his ideals on everyone,” Harry said conspiratorially manner and winked at Weasley which only angered the other teen more.

“I’ll get you, _Potter_ ,” Weasley spat, glaring at Harry as if everything was his fault. “When you least expect it and you’re by yourself, I’ll make sure you never endanger anyone ever again.” With that, Weasley glared at his brothers before turning his glare on Ginny and Draco and stalked away, the door banging closed.

Harry smiled at the people who were watching him with unreadable looks on their faces. 

“Alright, folks, show’s over, go back to your browsing,” Fred called out with a huge grin on his face while George came down the stairs, his hand grabbing Harry’s arm.

When they were sure no one was paying attention to them, the others huddled together. “Don’t believe a word he says, Harry. We all know Dumbledore painted a target on your family and it didn’t have anything to do with you,” Fred murmured softly so no one else would hear. 

“I know, but… why would he say something like that?” Harry said with a slight frown.

“Who knows why Ron says anything. He just spouts things that he knows are hurtful just for spite,” George said with a dismissive shrug. “Go around and take a look at everything we have, mate. Forget about what that jackass said and enjoy your first time in Diagon Alley that’s violence free.”

They laughed at the truth of the words and began looking around the shop, though Harry could feel Draco’s worried glances when the blonde didn’t think he was watching. He tried to pushed thoughts of the event out of his mind and enjoy the day with Draco and his friends, but every once in a while it would come back and make him wonder why Weasley would say such a thing…

* * *

Their last week before school began left them all with too much time to themselves since Snape and Remus were gone, having gone to Hogwarts to begin preparing for the school year. Draco often found Harry by himself, brooding.

Neville had gone home the day after their shopping trip to visit with his grand-mother who’d returned from her trip.

Sheena and the other Veela stayed in the background, not interfering with the goings on of Harry’s plans, though they observed everything. Draco sometimes found them unnerving, really.

The day before their return to Hogwarts, he found Harry sitting on their balcony, gazing into the distance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat on Harry’s laps, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry shook his head slightly, his hands coming around Draco’s waist to pull him closer. “It’s nothing,” he murmured softly as he smiled up at Draco. 

Draco’s eyebrow rose, letting Harry know he wasn’t fooled.

With a sigh, Harry frowned as he shifted under Draco. “Really, it’s nothing. Just an odd feeling I’ve had since the confrontation with Weasley. It’s hard to explain.”

“Are you sure it isn’t what Weasley said that’s bothering you?”

Harry sighed again and shrugged slightly. “Yes and no. His words bother me, yes, but it’s left a nagging feeling that something’s coming. I just don’t know when it’ll happen or how I know.”

“Hopefully the spells were cast like Remus said he would do, so that we don’t have to worry about attacks this year,” Draco murmured as he leaned closer to Harry, smiling suggestively. “Tonight’s going to be the last time we get to play around before we have to start concentrating on school and classes…”

Harry smiled slowly, his hands sliding under Draco’s shirt. “Mm… maybe we _should_ take advantage of our free time while we can?”

“Sounds good to me,” Draco whispered before he claimed Harry’s lips with his, pressing himself closer to Harry in silent invitation.


	25. 25. Change in Enemies

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 25 – Change in Enemies

At the welcoming feast, Harry became aware that there were a lot of new faces sitting at the tables and it seemed they’d been sorted sometime before everyone had arrived for the start of the year. Harry found it odd since Snape hadn’t told him anything about it. Of course, it wasn’t like the new Headmaster had had time to tell him anything. They were scattered throughout the Houses so that not one House was left out. 

He looked over at where Ginny was sitting with Neville but she simply shrugged discreetly when she noticed him looking at her. Looking at the other students in Gryffindor, he noticed the withdrawn look on Hermione’s face and how she didn’t join Weasley in his conversation, only shaking her head once in a while. Harry felt pity for her… a little, anyway. She didn’t seem to like being married.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, Harry noticed the barely noticeable frown on Draco’s face and knew he’d noticed the new students. He was going to have to wait to talk to him until after supper was over with.

The Hat sang its traditional start of the year song about changes coming to Hogwarts before the first year students were led into the Hall. 

Harry blinked in surprise, his eyebrows rising high, as some of the first years stopped to bow to him before continuing with the others.

“What was that all about?” Michael whispered from across the table. 

Harry shrugged in confusion. “Beats me.”

“Maybe they recognized their Lord?” Luna murmured softly, leaning close so that only Harry heard her.

Harry looked at her in surprise. “Really?” When she nodded, Harry’s eyes snapped to every new student, who nodded imperceptibly as his eyes landed on them. So, they were part of the Protector Clans… 

Through the bond, he got a questioning feeling from Draco, the best could get until Draco’s birthday and the bond became complete. He sent him back a picture of the Dragon entwined with the snake that represented the Ruler. He saw Draco’s eyes snap to his in surprise before he looked thoughtful. If Harry hadn’t been watching, he would never have seen it, because one second the look was there and the next Draco’s face was smooth and uninterested.

Harry was dimly aware of Snape standing up and delivering the usual start of the year speech for the first years’ benefit. He was brought back to the present by food appearing in front of him. Even though he had little appetite, he forced himself to take some anyway. 

Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, he hadn’t seemed to have much of an appetite, his stomach wouldn’t settle for some odd reason, but he hadn’t wanted to draw attention so he’d forced himself to eat… just like he was doing now.

He was sure the food was delicious, like it always was, but to him it tasted as dry as sawdust.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

After a few bites, he settled for picking at his food, making it look like he was eating. He still had that feeling of foreboding he’d had since their trip to Diagon Alley, which he couldn’t seem to shake, like something was about to happen… something bad. So far, no one seemed to have noticed his lack of appetite, and if they had, no one had said anything about it… yet.

Towards the end of the meal, he became aware of Professor Flitwick standing behind him. “Professor?”

“The Headmaster would like to speak to you and requests that you remain behind,” Flitwick said with small smile.

“Thank you, Professor.”

He watched as the man walked away with a nod, heading back to the head table. Looking towards the Slytherin table, he noticed Professor Slughorn walking away from Draco, who had an amused smile on his face.

“Do you suppose it’ll be about the silver and the green?” Luna asked with a knowing smile.

“More than likely, Luna-love. How was your time with your father?” Harry asked, ignoring the confused look Michael threw at the blonde girl.

“Fun and enlightening. It would seem that the Nargles have infested a lot of the gardens.” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose at that. Death Eaters were beginning to take over things? They would have to investigate what was happening. “How long have they been at it?”

“Oh, a couple of weeks or more at least, from what I could figure out, at least. Father says they’re very tricky when they want to be.”

“I’m sure they are,” Harry murmured in a distracted way. He was going to have to talk to Remus and see if his contacts inside the Aurors could check on a few things.

When everyone rose to go to their common rooms, Harry remained seated, waiting for the rush to pass before going to find Snape at the head table, where Draco joined him.

“My Lord,” Snape murmured when they were alone with Professor Flitwick. “I figured you’d rather avoid the rush and finally get to your new quarters. I’ll lead you to the ones that will suit your needs.”

Harry nodded and followed behind Snape, surprised when two of the new students waited for them outside the great hall. 

“My Lord,” the tallest of the two said as they bowed to Harry. “My name is Aiden and this is Kathan. We were told that we were to be your bodyguards, you and your Consort.”

“Told?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Who would have the authority to fire orders like that?

“Lady Sheena, my Lord,” the other boy said. “She figured you would need the protection this year with your enemies coming at you.”

“Really?” Harry drawled eyes narrowed in thought. “Well, if she thinks it’s needed, I’ll allow it. Shall we, Professor?”

Snape nodded curtly. “Follow me.”

“Excuse me, Headmaster,” Professor Slughorn murmured as he walked up to them. “I thought, perhaps, seeing as I’m Mr. Malfoy’s Head of House, I should go along to make sure everything is alright.”

“Of course, Professor,” Snape murmured after a few seconds of silence. “However, Mr. Malfoy was married this past summer. Hence his last name has changed from Malfoy to Potter. I’m sure he’d appreciate it if you were to address him as such.”

“Of course. Forgive me, I hadn’t realized the change,” the old professor said with a nervous laugh.

They followed Snape out of the Great Hall and down the hallway, followed by the teachers and the two students. 

“You know, Mr. Potter,” Professor Slughorn said pleasantly as he walked closer to Harry. “I knew both your parents when they were students here. I remember your mother quite well!”

“Really, Professor?” Harry asked with mild interest. He liked listening about his parents, though it didn’t really mean much to him other than knowledge about them. “Was she as great as everyone says she was?”

“Oh, my dear boy! She was the best at charms, better than I have seen in all my years as a Professor here.” His face turned sad as he thought back on those days. “I was saddened to hear when she died.”

“Perhaps you can tell me about her one day,” Harry murmured pleasantly. He found it kind of odd that people wanted to talk about James, his father, but didn’t seem to know what to say when it came to Lily, his mother. He couldn’t figure out why…

They were led down a few more corridors and up towards the third level and Harry wondered where they were going. He frowned as he recognized a few of the paintings they were passing by and it took him a few more seconds to realize why it was familiar.

“Headmaster,” he said, stopping in his tracks. “Where are we going?”

Turning to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow, Snape sneered in his usual fashion. “These are to be your accommodations for the year, Mr. Potter. Is there a problem with that?”

“What is it, Harry?” Draco asked and the confusion on his face told Harry the blonde had no idea of the direction they were going in. 

“May we speak in private, sir?” he asked as he shook his head at Draco, silently asking him to be patient. Gesturing ahead of him, Snape led them away from the two Professors, though the Veela followed slightly, before casting a Silencing charm. Harry had no fear that they’d reveal anything. “Severus, you can seriously be thinking of giving us those suites.”

“Which suites?” Draco asked, a look of annoyance flitting across his face when he was ignored again, this time by Snape.

“And why not those suites? You said it yourself that you weren’t hiding your true self this year. This would announce that loud and clear,” Snape said, his hands clasped behind his back, a look of annoyance on his own face.

“Oh,” Draco said in understanding. “But Sev, the Ruler’s suite hasn’t been used since the massacre. Do you really think it would be wise to announce that not everyone was killed and that the current Ruler’s Consort is pregnant? Especially with all of Voldemort’s supporters that have kids here at the school right now?”

“I think it’ll make them hesitate, to be honest,” Snape murmured with an eyebrow raised as he looked down at the two students.

“How so?” Harry asked as he frowned thoughtfully. Yes, he’d wanted to come out this year, but did he really want _everyone_ to know this part of it yet?

“Everyone who’s grown up in the Wizarding world has grown up being told that the killing of the Ruling family would essentially bring about the destruction of the Wizarding world. That it didn’t happen when the massacre occurred threw doubt on that myth. As a matter of fact, a lot of people were worried when they found out about the killings. It was one of the reasons they stopped Grindelwald, in case he brought around the destruction of the Wizarding world, but the intervention came too late.”

“So that’s what Sheena meant,” Draco said in astonishment.

“Explain,” Snape ordered sharply.

“When we were in the park, she said that our world couldn’t afford for the Ruler’s line to end, be it this generation or the next and that there would be more than changes at Hogwarts this year.”

“That explains all the new students this year,” Harry said in understanding. “The guardian clans are taking a more active interest in what’s happening with me.”

“Exactly,” Draco said and looked at Harry apprehensively. “Harry, I know you don’t really want to announce this, but I don’t think we have a choice. The other students were witness to what happened in the Great Hall tonight. It’s going to get around and people are going to wonder what’s going on. If you take these suites, it’ll make more sense to them.”

“Are you sure? This is going to paint a big target on your back as well as mine.”

Draco snorted inelegantly. “Being married to the Boy-Who-Lived painted a big target on my back, what’s one more reason?”

Harry grinned at his mate and looked up at an amused Snape. “Lead on, then, Professor.”

As they made their way down the corridor, Harry grew antsier with every step, but he couldn’t explain why. The sense that danger was coming was stronger than it had ever been and he didn’t like it one bit. Hogwarts should be the one place students could be safe...

It was when they rounded the corner that it happened. 

Spells came at them from three sides. The only ones who were slow or unable to defend themselves were Slughorn, who looked lost and confused at first, and Kathan, who went down with the first spell that hit him when he shoved the old Professor out of the way.

Harry threw a shield over the unconscious teen before he threw a spell in the direction of the first attacker. He could feel anger rising inside him as he realized that the protective spells didn’t seem to be working. Hogwarts should’ve been protected just like Diagon Alley. 

He was going to find out why it hadn’t been done yet.

“Harry, calm yourself,” Snape hissed in warning as they stood in the suddenly silent hallway with Flitwick panting beside them and Slughorn laying on the floor with Kathan.

“What just happened? Who would dare attack our Lord and his Consort?” Flitwick asked in concern.

“Harry, Aiden and Draco, stay with Kathan and Slughorn,” Snape ordered sharply before he gestured for Flitwick to go down one corridor while he went down the other but whoever their attackers were, they were gone.   
Harry cast an Enervate at the two prone figures on the floor. As the two got to their feet, Slughorn looked pale and shaken. 

“Let’s get you both inside before I send for Madam Pomfrey,” Snape murmured as the three teachers led the group towards the Portrait of the Dragon entwined with the serpent. It took a few minutes for Harry to get the portrait to speak to him, but he didn’t expect the hostility he received.

“ _So you want to enter into these rooms?_ ” the snake hissed at Harry in a mocking tone. “ _What makes you worthy enough to do so?_ ”

“ _Tell for yourself_ ” Harry hissed back as he laid his hand flat on the portrait, letting his signature register in the frame. He saw the look of surprise flit through the snake’s eyes as the Dragon laughed in amusement.

“I told you he would finally come to us.”

Everyone looked at the portrait in surprise. “You mean you’ve been waiting for me to come here?”

“Of course. We’ve known you’d arrived through the Wards of the school, just like we knew when your mother was here, though she wasn’t destined to come to us. So we waited,” the Dragon said as the portrait swung slowly open. “Please, come in. The Wards will register these people's signatures as they enter so they may come and go as they please.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured and followed behind the teachers who were the first ones inside the suite.

“We will talk again, Child of Flight.”

“Well, that was an odd comment, don’t you think?” Slughorn murmured with a slight frown as the portrait closed behind them.

Throwing a hand full of Floo powder into the fireplace, Snape stuck his head in the fire and asked if Pomfrey would come through to check over Slughorn and Kathan. In no time, the old Mediwitch came bustling through with a bag and her wand.

Without hesitation, she moved over to the old professor first. Harry watched as she went from one person to the other in her efficient way. He worried that it could’ve been Draco on the receiving end of those spells. What would it have done to him or their child? How would Draco handle it if he lost the child?

“Well, despite the shock to their bodies, which is slowly going away, there doesn’t seem to be any residual effects to their system,” the Mediwitch said with a pleasant smile.

“There’s another matter that I’d like to bring up, Madam Pomfrey,” Snape murmured as he moved closer to the Mediwitch. 

“What’s that?” 

“It would seem that Draco is with child, and will need some monitoring while he is at school.”

Pomfrey’s eyes shot towards Draco, who nodded his acknowledgement. “How far along, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Draco is now a Potter, not a Malfoy,” Harry corrected her with an apologetic smile. He would give the woman a break since she didn’t know about what had happened during the summer. “We were married during the summer holidays and by Draco’s choice, we are expecting a child.”

“And have you had a medical check-up, Mr. Potter?” she asked, addressing Draco. Harry had to give her credit, she took the shock well.

“Our Healer gave me one before I left this morning. He said everything was progressing on schedule.”

“And am I going to be keeping track of his health now that he’s here?” she asked with a slight frown. 

“Our Healer said it was fine, but he’ll be coming here once a month in case there are changes he needs to know about. He’ll more than likely get a report from you at that time. He’ll also probably tell you what to look for and how to contact him,” Harry told her and he saw her stiffen up slightly. Was this going to be an issue with her? “He’s also going to be the one to deliver our baby.”

The woman looked surprised now and angry. “I’m more than confident that the Healers in St. Mungo’s are more than competent enough to handle the delivery when the time comes.”

“Madam Pomfrey,” Snape murmured as he came closer to them. “The Potters are already aware that being married has painted a target on the both of them with the Dark Lord. Think about what having a child would do if the man were to learn of it.”

At least the woman had the decency to look embarrassed at being reminded about the danger Harry – and now Draco – was in. 

"Well," she said a little stiffly. "You know where to find me if I'm needed, Headmaster." With an equally stiff nod, she turned and left the suite without a backward look.

“Since I can see that Mr. Mal-um -Potter is well taken care of, I’ll go check on my Snakes,” Slughorn murmured and they could tell he was uncomfortable with what had just happened, but there wasn’t anything he could say about it. They watched as he left the room, followed by Flitwick, who nodded to Snape and Harry.

When they were alone, Snape looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Was that really necessary?”

“I agree that she needed to know about our child. The fact that she wanted to contact St. Mungo’s tells me that we need to contain her. We’re going to have to give her the potion before she does something stupid,” Harry murmured as he nodded to the two Veela who bowed low and left, having checked the quarters for any threat. Draco didn’t say anything at his words, simply nodding. 

“Healer Coulter said he’d be here on Saturday to give me a check-up to make sure the stress of school isn’t doing any harm to me or the baby,” the blonde murmured with a roll of his eyes, but Harry knew Draco was well aware that they had to be careful. “He’ll probably take the opportunity to go talk to Pomfrey and give her instructions as to what to look for.”

“I’ll see to giving her the potion tomorrow. I’ll have to talk to her again anyway,” Snape murmured with a tired sigh.

“Can we have Retra here since we have our own suite? It’ll make things a lot simpler. I can get him to stay out of sight when we have company,” Harry said with small smirk. At least he was asking permission instead of just going ahead and doing it.

“I appreciate the fact that you’re asking for permission, Mr. Potter. Would it matter if I said no?”

“Actually,” Harry said with a slight shrug. “Since we’re at school, yes, it would. I’ve already told you that while we were here I’d accept the fact that you would treat me like you always have. I plan to hold to that, even now.”

“Then yes, you may have Retra here to help the two of you out. It’ll save me from having to assign you a house-elf,” Snape said in amusement. “Despite the fact that Dobby wanted that honour.”

Harry gave Snape a horrified look. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was, but I’m not.”

“Is this where Dobby went?” Draco asked, amused by Harry’s reaction, though he understood it completely. “I always wondered what had happened to that crazy elf.”

“That crazy elf tried to kill me back in second year, thank you very much. I’ll have to tell Retra to make sure to keep him away from me,” Harry said with a shudder.

“I’ll leave you both to settle into your new rooms. In order to allow anyone inside, you’ll have to give them the password which is-“

“Actually, Severus, I have a better way. Instead of using a password, which can be overheard if someone isn’t careful, I’ll just use our signatures. It’s not something that can be overheard or even duplicated and the portrait can make sure that whoever comes in isn’t being coerced into letting others in with them.”

Snape nodded at the sound of that, a slight smile on his face before he left them to their own devices.

When they were alone, Harry tugged gently at a lock of blonde hair to get Draco’s attention. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, but alright,” he drawled in amusement.

“Retra,” Harry called out, smiling when the house-elf appeared. “We’d like some tea, please, and if you could unpack our things, that would also be appreciated.”

“Of course, Master.”

“Shall we sit on the couch and relax, my love?” Harry murmured with a glint in his eyes. He saw Draco’s eyes widen slightly and shivered in pleasure at the look. 

“Oh, yes,” he murmured with a wicked smile as he pulled Harry over to the couch. “After all, I need to relax as much as possible.”

* * *

Time flowed by quickly as everyone fell back into the familiar routine of classes and homework.

Snape had been true to his word. From Harry and his friends, he would _not_ accept anything other than their best. If he found that their work was sliding back into the old habits of past years, the man took them to task, despite the fact that he was supposed to be Harry’s servant... and Harry let him get away with it because he had promised he would.

Snape had indeed taken on the few students who were exceptional in Potions… there weren’t many in the class. He even managed to combine all the Houses into the same class so that he didn’t have to have so few students. In total, there were at least fifteen that Snape had deemed good enough to teach. Of those fifteen, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Neville, three of the Veelas, Crabbe and Goyle had been among the students, and surprisingly enough, Hermione. He was even more ruthless than ever in his teaching, accepting _no_ slacking.

Over the first week, each of the Veela students had come forward to introduce themselves to Harry and Draco so that they would know who was there to protect them.

So far, there hadn’t been any more attacks, but then they weren’t really going anywhere by themselves either. Harry had no illusions that they weren’t being watched when they left their rooms. On several occasions, he’d felt eyes on him, but had been determined to ignore whoever it was... at least at first.

Harry was allowed to keep the club he’d started the previous year, as long as no one was too badly injured. So every Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Ron and Dean were used as mannequins again along with a few students that were openly opposing the changes being made. Seamus had had to be taught a lesson twice, having taken excessive force during their gatherings. It had been enough to curb his… enthusiasm.

None of their ‘mannequins’ remembered what happed to them, only that they hurt the next day. 

As for the inner House rivalry, that had ceased within the first month of school beginning. Sure there were still a few die hard students who clung to the old thinking like a lifeline. It was a good thing that most of the school wanted the fighting to end and were making an effort to make it so. 

Harry was glad.

The Portal that was established in the dungeons was no longer the only one in the castle. There was now one in their suite, in case they needed it. Harry had thought about taking the one in the dungeons out, but then realized that it would limit them to just the one and if either one of them were ever cut off from their suite. Meaning they’d be stuck in the castle with no way out if the need ever arose. So the Portal in the dungeons had remained where it was.

When they weren’t busy with the DA or their homework, they took turns visiting their respective houses together, though they seemed to enjoy visiting the Slytherins more than the Ravenclaws. Some simply dealt better with change than others. Harry was amused by that. The Slytherins had simply accepted the fact that he and Draco were now together and made Harry welcome in their ranks.

Everyone in Slytherin was surprised by the change in Pansy. She was quieter than usual, but she was still herself in other ways. Even though she’d been married off to Marcus Flint, she was still trying to throw herself at Draco, much to her own humiliation. Even the other Slytherins found her attempts repulsive in its obviousness. After the fourth time of Harry dragging her off Draco, the house had had enough and begun shunning her.

She didn’t take it well, but by that time, it was too late to prevent it.

As for Slughorn, he’d decided to start up his ‘Slug club’ about a week after school began. The man decided to hold a party for a few select students, Harry and Draco being amongst them, the week before Halloween. Harry almost refused to go to the little party the old Professor was hosting, but Draco talked him into going, saying he could use the opportunity to ‘recruit’ more followers.

Harry and Draco entered the room Slughorn was holding his party in, Harry looking resigned to a boring evening. He brightened when he noticed Luna and Ginny there with Blaise and Neville as their escorts. 

It took him a few more minutes to spot Hermione. Her pregnancy was showing a little and Harry smirked when he realized her husband was beside her, a possessive hand on her waist. 

Hermione looked pale and even more withdrawn than usual. Harry knew it was more because her husband had been at the school nearly every weekend and she hated his attention. To look at them, one would think he was a loving husband, but Harry knew he was jealous of anyone giving her any kind of attention, hence the reason he hovered around her. Everyone had also noticed fresh bruises whenever he left but no one had ever asked why...

Harry smiled down at Draco, noticing how he glowed from his own pregnancy, quite the difference from Hermione. At three months pregnant, no one could tell the blonde teen was even with child since his clothes hid that knowledge well. Harry knew he was showing a little but it was only noticeable when he wore clothes that were fitted, but since he wore his robes all the time unless they were in their rooms, no one could see. Harry loved the slight swell of Draco’s stomach, knowing that their child rested there.

Pretty soon, though, Draco wouldn’t be able to hide his pregnancy from everyone – even through the school robes – and that was what worried Harry the most. Word would get back to Voldemort and Harry didn’t know to what lengths the madman would go through to get Draco and the baby. 

“Quite worrying,” Draco whispered with a smile. “Just enjoy tonight.”

With a sigh, Harry smiled down at his mate and led him over to the table where the punch bowl sat. 

“Don’t touch that,” Ginny murmured as she handed them each a glass of juice. “Someone’s already spiked the stuff.”

“Ah,” Harry murmured as he took the glasses from her and handed one to Draco. “Has everyone had some, then?” he asked in her ear as he leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

“Just about. The others have already been warned,” she told him softly. “What took you two so long?” she asked in a louder tone for the benefit of those around them.

“We all know how famous Draco is about his appearance,” Harry teased as he looked over at the blonde teen whose eyebrow had gone up at the comment. 

“I figure one of us needs to look immaculate and since you don’t care about your appearance, it falls to me to do it,” Draco said with a sniff of disdain, though Harry could see the amused glint in the silver eyes.

“I don’t think everyone could handle the both of us being immaculate,” Harry drawled, making the people around them laugh.

Draco gave a long suffering sigh. “You’re right. It’s better if I’m the one who is immaculate and have you as my bodyguard. I don’t think we could protect each other otherwise.”

Even Harry laughed at that.

The evening turned out better than Harry had expected.

Harry was actually looking forward to the party on Halloween night that Snape was allowing. Everyone was to dress up in costume for the evening as long as it didn’t interfere with classes the next day and with the promise that the party would wind down by midnight.

A couple of teachers even volunteered to supervise and to make sure nothing went wrong.

Harry had no idea what Draco had picked out for them since the blonde teen had been tight lipped about their costumes. The only assurance he had was that their costumes were tasteful and striking together.

When he finally saw his costume, he was impressed. The tight black pants with a loose white shirt reminded Harry of the clothes worn by pirates in the movies Petunia had loved to watch. It had even had a sword and mask to complete the effects. 

Harry smiled when he felt arms come around him. “Do you like it, my love?” Draco murmured as he pressed himself against his back.

“Very intriguing, but why pirates?” Harry asked in amusement as he turned to look down at his mate. He was surprised at Draco’s outfit. It looked exactly like his only the colours were opposite: white pants and black shirt.

Even their masks was a mirror of each other, though where Harry’s had been a deep green, Draco’s had been a stormy gray to match their eyes. It made Draco’s eyes look paler than they really were. The effect had been amazing. They both tied their hair back, Harry’s being longer than Draco’s but it hadn’t mattered. 

“Actually, this is what the aristocracy wore when the ruling class still had power over the decisions of the Ministry,” Draco told him with a smirk as his eyes glided over Harry’s body, the light of interest clear in the silver eyes.

It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that the outfit would reveal to everyone that Draco was pregnant. “Are you sure of this, Draco? Do we really want to announce this right now?” 

Draco simply smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. “They’ll find out soon enough. This way, we control when they know and most of the students and teachers are on our side anyway.”

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone stared at them, whispering to each other, which increased as Harry led Draco over to the Slytherin table where everyone moved to make room for the couple without comment.

His only problem now was the insomnia which was now back with a vengeance with everything that was going on. He figured it was the wait for something to happen that triggered it though he wasn’t quite sure what had triggered it, but it had become annoying. What he really needed was to sleep a full night but it seemed impossible and he didn’t know why.

He smiled down at Draco when he realized his silver gaze was on him. “Let’s have fun tonight,” he murmured.

* * *

An hour after they’d gone to bed, Harry felt like cursing as he listened to Draco’s even breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time his sleeping had been this bad…

Thinking back on it, though, he realized that the last time he’d had his last bout of insomnia had been his first year at Hogwarts. After he’d bought Storm Manor and had started living in it, the insomnia had all but vanished since he had no worries for his safety.

With a frustrated sigh, he eased himself out of bed, careful not to wake Draco up, and went downstairs to the sitting area to read, hoping to tire himself out with boredom. Pulling out one of his school books, he ran a hand over his face and began to read, reclining on the couch.

* * *

_”So,” Voldemort hissed in pleasure as he walked around the cowering body at his feet. Harry couldn’t make out who the person was, the black cloak he wore effectively hid his identity. “The young Malfoy heir is with child._ Potter’s _child.”_

_“Yes, my Lord.” Harry wasn’t really surprised when he watched as the body beneath the cloak tensed in hesitation. “Your body slave is also heavy with child. By her husband.”_

_“What?”_

_The tone made even Harry’s shudder momentarily. He could see the fury flashing in those red eyes as Voldemort glared down at the figure at his feet; saw the arm rise, though the cloaked figure didn’t see it. “Crucio!”_

_Harry watched as the figure writhed in pain, chocking back a scream. He blinked in amazement as he watched Voldemort pace, muttering to himself, ignoring the figure until a scream finally tore from the throat, gaining the madman’s attention. Only then did he cancel the curse, watching dispassionately as the figure twitched uncontrollably, looking as if he were watching a bug try to move around after he’d ripped the legs off._

_“There’s one more task for you to do before you go back,” Voldemort murmured, getting that gleam in his eyes again and Harry shuddered in disgust. Harry Suddenly felt hands grab hold of him and opened his mouth to scream, thinking someone was attacking him._

_“Harry! Wake up!”_

_It took a few seconds to realize it was Draco’s voice he was hearing…_

Harry’s eyes snapped open, panting in panic at the blurry figure bent over him. 

“Harry!” 

Blinking furiously to bring the room into focus, Harry forced himself to release the grip he hadn’t realized he had on Draco’s arms, his body shaking in reaction. He also became aware of others standing in the living room with them. 

Remus and Snape.

“He knows,” he forced out, his throat feeling constricted, as if he’d tried to stop himself from screaming. 

“Who knows?” Remus asked, frowning in worry. “About what?”

“You-know-who. He knows about the baby and Draco.”

“Breathe, Harry. You have to calm yourself down,” Snape ordered as he moved closer. “Why did you dream of him?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured as he forced his body to calm down, dragging in deep breaths in order to control his heart rate. He could feel his body slowly begin to calm itself as he controlled his breathing. It took a few minutes, but the others waited patiently until he was calmer before asking questions, moving around the room to sit on the other pieces of furniture.

“What brought this episode on,” Snape asked him finally.

“I couldn’t sleep so I came down here to do some of my homework,” Harry murmured, shrugging unconcernedly. “I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“And just how much sleep have you had in the last couple of months?” the Headmaster demanded shrewdly.

So, they had noticed, had they? “I don’t know,” Harry said, shrugging again, this time in discomfort. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this. No one usually cared to notice or even say anything about it before. “Not much, I guess.”

“Does this happen often?” Remus asked in concern. From Remus, Harry expected the caring paternal figure, especially since the werewolf was good at it. He was patient and listened when someone talked to him, no matter what it was about.

“Not since first year. When I went to live with my aunt and uncle, I learned not to sleep too much. Night time was when things usually happened. All during first year, I’d been so used to sleeping little that it didn’t bother me to go wandering around. I’d usually go to the library and snag a few books to read, leaving Mrs. Pince a letter to let her know which books I’d taken.

“After I bought the Manor and started living there, my sleeping habits pretty much evened out to where I was sleeping more normal hours. I thought I’d gotten over the insomnia, but towards the end of summer and the last few months, it seems to have come back and I don’t understand why.”

“Maybe you should concentrate on what’s happening here instead of everything you have going on in your plans,” Snape murmured, eyeing Harry shrewdly, almost like he knew something about Harry’s worry that he hadn’t thought of. “Trust that Catherine and Sirius are doing what they can from home. We’re in the process of doing something to make the school more neutral than in the previous years. Hogsmeade should already be set up as a protected town, just like Diagon Alley, so that students can go there without worrying about being attacked… at least we hope.”

“I thought the school and town had already been done?” Draco said in surprise.

“We tried, but some of the Wizengamot decided that they had to investigate it further before they would allow the spells to be cast,” Snape drawled, his tone telling them just what he thought of the interfering idiots. “Most of the Aurors are all for it, since it would mean they wouldn’t have to worry about the town or the school. In the past, You-Know-Who liked to attack the town in an effort to gain access to Hogwarts.”

“I’m going to have to do something about those fools, I see,” Harry growled angrily. He’d thought the Wizengamot had been contained. Obviously he’d been wrong. He was going to have to do something about that…

“But for now, you can come to bed where you should’ve been in the first place,” Draco demanded as he pulled on Harry’s arm to get him off the couch. “And if this insomnia doesn’t go away, we’re going to have to find a way to help you get over it.”

Harry threw an amused look at the two Professors as he silently let Draco haul him up the stairs. The two men smirked as they let themselves out of the suite.

“I thought you were sleeping when I went downstairs?”

Draco sighed as he climbed into bed, waiting pointedly until Harry had climbed in as well before responding. “I was, but like every time you’re not in bed with me, I tend to wake up after a while. I’d only been asleep an hour when I realized you weren’t there. When I went looking for you, you were muttering to yourself and shaking. When I couldn’t wake you up, I Flooed for Severus and Remus to come over and help me.”

“Ah,” Harry said with a nod. “I’d wondered when they’d gotten here. What did they do?”

“Severus tried an _Enervate_ , but it didn’t even do anything. When you stiffened up, I figured I’d try to wake up again. This time it worked. What were you seeing?”

Harry frowned, debating on just how much to tell him. “There was someone on the floor talking to Tom, telling him about you being pregnant with my child. The maniac was ecstatic about learning that. Then he got mad when he found out that Hermione was married and pregnant.”

“Really?” Draco asked in surprised, frowning in thought. “Did you recognize the figure?”

“No, he was wearing a black cloak that covered any features that would’ve been recognizable. I couldn’t even place the voice.” Harry pulled Draco close against his body and sighed, his mate’s scent surrounding him in a pleasant way. “Let’s just get some sleep. I’m sure we’ll have a very full day tomorrow.”

“Isn’t that the truth and it doesn’t help that we have Severus first thing in the morning for double potion. Whose idea was it to give us potions twice a week?”

“Severus, of course. Seems he wants all of us to be as advanced as we can possibly get,” Harry murmured before he yawned tiredly.

“Well, at least you’ll get a decent night’s sleep tonight,” Draco said with a smirk as he cuddled closer against Harry’s body.

* * *

Harry soon began to have dreams, dreams that were extremely odd.

When he woke up in the morning, he couldn’t really remember much of it, except that it seemed he was training for something. Who was teaching him? He had no idea. He didn’t mention them to Draco simply because he wasn’t sure how to describe the dreams to him.

He pushed the thought out of his head as he smiled down at Draco, who was taking a nap with his head on his lap. It was slightly awkward doing his homework this way, but lately Draco seemed to be getting tired easily. 

Harry had managed to send a letter to the twins to get Draco’s Christmas gift yesterday and he couldn’t wait to give it to him next week. Time was going by quickly…

And that worried him. Voldemort had been quiet after the attack in the park before school began. There were a few other minor attacks, but since it was only on muggles, Harry wasn’t really worried.

Sighing in frustration, he pulled the book closer and forced himself to concentrate on his studies.

* * *

“Come on, Harry,” Draco whined as they walked the hallway with their usual escort. “Can’t we go to Hogsmeade with everyone else tomorrow?”

“And what happens if we’re attacked on the way there?” Harry asked in amusement.

“We have our bodyguards and the town is soon to be under the Protective spells,” Draco said, aiming the funniest, saddest puppy dog look Harry had ever seen. It didn’t suit Draco to beg, but Harry was still enjoying the show.

“And what’s there that’s so important?” he asked, unable to hide the laughter in his tone.

“Are you laughing at me?” Draco growled, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Harry widened his eyes in mock-innocence. “Would I do that?”

The blonde glared at him, not convinced. “Yes.”

He finally gave in to the laughter even as evaded Draco’s slaps. “I’m sorry. It was just funny.”

“Just for that, we’re going to Hogsmeade,” Draco declared haughtily as he stalked away, Harry keeping up easily.

“Fine,” Harry murmured as he easily caught his mate around the waist, rubbing a hand over the swell of Draco’s belly. He’d been doing that a lot lately but couldn’t help it. “We’ll go to Hogsmeade.”

“Good,” Draco said with a sniff as he walked ahead of Harry with his nose in the air.

Harry laughed before he grabbed hold of Draco’s waist again. “Don’t be like that,” he murmured in the blonde’s ear. He felt Draco shiver in his arms and smiled knowingly. “Shall we go to our room and see what else we can do about this conversation?” he whispered softly so no one around them could hear, his eyes lighting up with mischief and arousal as he added, “slave.”

“Oh, yes,” Draco hissed in pleasure.

* * *

Harry was enjoying watching Draco shop for Christmas. He realized that he was having more fun watching than actually shopping. His husband threw himself into shopping like no one else Harry knew. He was a little too giddy, in his opinion.

“Are you done with your shopping yet?” he asked the blonde with an amused smile.

Draco looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Why?” he asked with a smirk. “Bored?”

“Not at all, but I figured since all our friends were all here, we’d be able to have some time to ourselves,” Harry purred, his meaning clear in his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of his husband… and that was good. It meant he wasn’t about to tire of Draco anytime soon. He’d made a good choice for a lifelong partner.

He watched as Draco’s silver eyes darkened to a molten mercury and his smile grew wider. Nodding, he took Draco’s hand and pulled him closer. “Go pay for what you have and I’ll wait for you by the door.”

They were just exiting the shop when the fighting started. Hooded men in masks had a crowd of students and adults alike cornered. “I need you to stay inside the shop.” Harry told Draco as he pulled his wand out of its holster, throwing a shield up as a stray spell came their way.

“I’ll have two of the Veela as bodyguards with me. Don’t worry about me,” he murmured, squeezing Harry’s arm before he entered inside the shop, their two guards close behind him.

Harry smiled grimly as he joined the fight that was beginning to break out. He really had to get Snape and Remus to cast those spells around the town. No excuses were adequate to protecting people from a madman bent on killing as many as he could.

He lost track of time as he and the others protected the screaming students. Harry felt like shaking some of them and telling them to get to shelter but he didn’t have time for that. He was relieved when the teachers join in.

“Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall snapped as she helped him fight off the three Death Eaters who had taken defensive positions behind some carts. “I insist you head up to the school. Now.”

“I just need to get Draco,” he told her after he fired a spell that caught a passing Death Eater.

“I suggest you hurry.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. It seemed that the more enemies they downed, the more showed up. He hurried over to the clothing shop where he’d left Draco. “Let’s go,” he ordered as he stumbled into the building.

He shook his head when Draco went to reach for his purchases. “Leave them. The shopkeeper can send them to us later when everything dies down.”

With a determined tightening of his mouth, Draco took his hand and allowed himself to be led out of the safety of the building. He was glad that the two who’d been guarding Draco followed behind them, covering their retreat.

He was surprised when Crabbe and Goyle joined them, but didn’t say anything. Now was not the time to question what was happening. He needed to get his pregnant mate to the safety of the castle. At least that place was protected by the spells, especially since Harry had told Snape and Remus to do it without the permission of the Wizengamot. They just needed to make it half way then they could rest.

“Harry,” Draco gasped breathlessly as he struggled to keep the brutal pace. “I need to stop.”

“Not yet,” Harry panted, not letting up until he saw the marker that signified they were at the beginnings of the shield. “Alright, now we can rest.”

Draco collapsed on his knees in the snow, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you hurt?” Harry asked, looking from one to the other to make sure everyone was alright as he knelt beside Draco. He knew the others would have died before letting anything happened to the blonde, but that didn’t mean something hadn’t happened to them in the process.

Everyone ignored the other students who kept running past them on their way to safety.

“No, my Lord,” the closest Veela answered, panting just as hard as everyone else. “But I suggest we get your Consort to the castle before he catches a cold. Pregnancy is hard enough on a man’s body without adding sneezing and coughing to the predicament.”

“Agreed,” Harry murmured as he helped Draco to his feet, spelling the wet spots where his knees had been sitting in the snow dry. “Are you alright to walk the rest of the way?”

Draco nodded, clinging to Harry’s jacket as they began walking the rest of the way. “I thought the village had been set under the protective spells,” he asked, his teeth beginning to chatter in reaction to all the adrenaline pumping through his body.

Harry pulled him closer, using his body heat to warm his. “No, Severus said they hadn’t gotten to it yet. I didn’t think _he_ would try something today. I should’ve known that would happen. I’m sorry, love. I should’ve been more vigilant about that.”

“You didn’t know. You at least made sure as many people got out of harm’s way. That’s what matters.”

“There they are!” they heard someone shout from behind him. Their bodyguards reacted instantly, whirling around, wands out.

They watched as two Death Eaters tried throwing spells at them… only to have nothing happen. They came to a stop in surprise. It was all Crabbe and Goyle needed. They pounced on the two figures and knocked them out. When the two others saw that, they kept their distance, eyeing the two burly students warily. 

“There you are, _Mr. Potter_.”

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the hissed words. Voldemort suddenly appeared behind his men, an evil smirk on his face. “It’s time to end this once and for all. _Avada Kedavra_!”

Harry’s eyebrow rose when nothing happened. “This place is protected,” he smirked as he began backing up a little, pulling Draco behind him. With his magic unreliable, the blonde was the most vulnerable out of everyone.

Voldemort snarled angrily, glaring at the group. He was about to issue an order when Aurors appeared around them, wands drawn. The only drawback to the spells, it meant that they, too, couldn’t fire any spells. “This isn’t over, _Potter_ ,” he hissed before Apparating away with a swirl of his robes. The remaining Death Eaters followed behind.

“Of course not,” Harry grumbled softly. Only Draco heard him because his hand tightened in his jacket. “Come on, love. Let’s get you back to our rooms so you can rest.”

* * *

As Christmas got closer, things got more and more hectic. Draco knew Harry found it amusing to watch him putter around, his swollen belly making him impatient and irritable. For all that pregnancy agreed with him, he didn’t like the ups and downs of his hormones and emotions.

Already, he wasn’t allowed to use his magic. It had been like the book had said. His magical signature had drop low enough to make it seem like he was a squib. He wasn’t enjoying this one bit. It was a good thing he had constant guards with him. So far, he’d been attacked three times since his last trimester had struck and four times before… since knowledge of his pregnancy had come to light, in fact.

Since the attack on Hogsmeade, Healer Coulter had cautioned him to take things easy and Harry had made sure he did so. He was grateful for that, that wasn’t the issue. Sometimes though… sometimes _everything_ rubbed him the wrong way, like right now. Draco huffed in irritation as the wrapping paper refused to cooperate with him. 

“What’s the matter, Draco?” Harry asked as he reclined on the couch. 

Draco turned to glare at him before he realized he was about to take his anger and frustration out on the dark haired teen… like so many times lately. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“Come relax with me,” Harry said, holding his hand out. “You know you get cranky around this time of day unless you rest a little.”

Draco smiled crookedly as he sighed as he stood up, wincing as his back twitched painfully. Once he’d settled himself against Harry’s side, he sighed in relief as Harry’s strong fingers massaged his back muscles. “So what’s wrong?”

“I keep wondering when he’s going to try something else,” Draco murmured after a few minutes of relaxing.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Harry said softly before kissing the top of his head. “If it happens, it happens. I’m not worried about it and you shouldn’t be either.”

“I can’t help it,” the blonde sulked causing Harry to roll his eyes in amusement.

“Tomorrow we go home,” he murmured as his hand migrated to Draco’s belly like it always did when they were sitting like this. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better than yesterday,” Draco murmured tiredly. “I didn’t realize how draining being pregnant would be. I can’t wait for our child to be born.”

“You know Healer Coulter told you to stop stressing yourself,” Harry said and it was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes at his husband’s over-protective attitude. “Worrying about this isn’t good for you or our child.”

“I know, I know,” he grumbled in irritation. “At least we’re down to the last two days before Christmas vacation. Then it’ll be two weeks of rest and relaxation.” Draco sighed again as he shifted himself so that his knees rested against the back of the couch and he faced the other direction. He found it more comfortable laying this way. 

“Try to sleep a little, love,” Harry murmured as he shifted a little, making himself comfortable while Draco used him as a pillow. “You’ll have a stressful ride back to King’s Cross in a couple of days and I’d rather you were rested a little bit before then.”

He closed his eyes, holding on to Harry’s arm, smiling softly when he heard his husband _Accio_ a book to read while he rested. He enjoyed this part of the day. Their closeness allowed his body’s cravings to be satisfied, calming the need to be protected. In this area, he couldn’t get mad at Harry. It was as if he knew when he needed to be coddled and when to be allowed to stand up for himself. At least he didn’t do this in front of strangers… maybe in front of their friends once and a while, but not always.

He felt Harry’s hand gently stroke his belly and his smile deepened when he felt an answering kick under his mate’s hand. Inhaling deeply of Harry’s scent, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, content and secure in the knowledge that he and their baby were loved.

* * *

A little ball of energy flew at Harry when they stepped through the fireplace.

“Harry!” Dylan screeched as he launched himself at tall brunette, who swung him up, making the toddler shriek as Harry tossed him in the air before catching him. Harry laughed as he walked towards the living room.

“Mummy!” Dylan called out happily, waving towards her.

“Hello, sweetheart. Are you having fun with your uncle Harry?” Catherine asked with an amused smile. Harry grinned at her before looking down at Dylan with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Uh-oh,” the little boy said with a giggle, putting his hands against Harry’s cheeks, as if that alone could stop Harry’s intent. Leaning in quickly, Harry blew against the toddler’s neck, making him squeak before laughing, making the others laugh.

Pretending that Dylan was really heavy, Harry staggered over to the couch and dropped his giggling package onto its surface. “Brat,” Harry growled playfully as he sat down beside Dylan. 

“Brat!” Dylan repeated happily as he turned over and began crawling over Harry again, bouncing in his excitement. “Brat!”

“Yes, Harry,” Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the two of them as he walked over to the other chair, leaving the whole couch for Harry to roughhouse with the boisterous little boy. “Teach him more words he can use on everyone else without realizing what he’s doing.”

“Now, now boys, he’s going to come out with something worse than that living in this house,” Catherine drawled with a tolerant smile. “It’s usually what happens when you have that many people living in the same household.”

“That’s true,” Harry murmured before turning quickly to look at the toddler. “Isn’t it?” he said quickly, making the boy giggle at the move. “Go see your father,” he said as he noticed Sirius enter the room. Looking around, Dylan grinned as he wriggled off Harry’s lap and ran to Sirius’ outstretched arms.

Once Dylan was off the couch, Draco rose to his feet and made his way to sit beside Harry. Harry kissed the top of his mate’s head, wrapping his arms around him so that Draco rested against him. “Feeling better, love?” 

“Much,” Draco sighed, reclining against him. In the corner of the room stood the tree Catherine and Sirius had decorated, the lights glowing brightly. The presents weren’t out yet. Those would be put out after Dylan had been put to bed Christmas eve. This insured that the little boy wouldn’t go into the presents before the big day.

Harry smiled as the rest of his family traipsed into the living room, laughing and joking. This was what made Christmas worthwhile: having his family with him… now he could only hope that Voldemort stayed hidden throughout the holidays. He doubted it, but one could always hope for the best.

* * *

Christmas came and went without a whisper from Voldemort and Harry thought maybe he’d been wrong about the madman causing trouble…

Then New Year’s eve came and at exactly midnight, Harry was informed by his guards of a mass attack on some of the Wizarding families and people were dispatched to help protect families. The survivors were taken to Hogwarts because it was safe there.

Harry went out with Remus, Snape and Sirius to help fight.

“I told you, _Potter_ ” he heard someone hiss behind him. “We would be seeing each other again.”

“What’s the matter, Tom,” Harry taunted as they circled each other. He wasn’t stupid enough to present his back to this man. “That much in a rush to die?”

“It won’t be me that dies tonight,” Voldemort snarled angrily, his eyes flashing briefly. Then the fight began. Spells were thrown back and forth, Voldemort trying to kill him from the start. Harry dodged a few of the spells he knew couldn’t be deflected while throwing spells back at the snake faced creature before him.

He knew others were dueling around him, but he couldn’t tell who was where or who was winning. He didn’t have time to pay attention to them. He only hoped his family was still standing and unharmed. 

It was quite a long while that they fought, both of them beginning to tire, though it seemed Voldemort’s spells didn’t have quite the intensity they’d had when they’d first started. When Harry saw this, he narrowed his eyes as he watched his opponent begin to falter. Then he began to increase the amount of spells he threw at Voldemort, the spells increasing in complexity. 

He wanted to end this now. He was tired of being under constant threat. 

Then he remembered something from a dream and smiled grimly as he pushed harder, trying to disarm.

It was a few more minutes, but he finally managed to get the wand away from Voldemort. Without missing a beat, he began a half forgotten spell he’d been taught for just this occasion. He began low, whispering the words he didn’t even understand until he was saying the words for Voldemort to hear. Whatever he was saying, he saw the madman’s eyes grow wide and his mouth opened on a silent scream.

Power suddenly whooshed out of him, surprising him in its intensity and brightness. He gritted his teeth as he head began to throb, the pain increasing even as he heard Voldemort begin to scream in pain and fear. As the spell continued, he blinked as tears began to flow down his cheeks from the pressure in his head. 

Finally, the spell faded out, Harry fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion, his head feeling like it was being split in half. He didn’t hear anything as he fell forward, pressing his forehead against the cold wet snow mixed with blood. He knew it was over now. Voldemort was gone for good…


	26. 26. Epilogue

beta'd by Sollardragon

Chapter 26 – Epilogue

Eleven Years Later

Harry and Draco stood beside their first born, Reade, smiling proudly as he got ready to climb onto the train. Beside them were their other three kids, Kasi, who was nine, and the twins, Caelum and Delphini, who were five. They were expecting their last child sometime in the next two months.

Once this pregnancy was done, Harry didn’t intend for Draco to have more. Especially since this one was the worse one so far. Draco was tiring quickly and was on forced bed rest. Only the fact that their first child was going to Hogwarts for his first year had stopped Harry from keeping his husband at home. 

“Don’t forget to listen to your teachers,” Draco murmured as he pushed a dark strand out of Reade’s face, smiling as the boy rolled his eyes at his parent.

“Yes, Father,” he huffed impatiently.

Harry knew Reade was excited to start school with the rest of his friends. Dylan was three years ahead of him, along with the Lestrange triplets... who, funny enough, seemed to have attached themselves to his godson. Rebecca and Donald, the children Dudley had sired before being released, were two years ahead. Carina, Nathan and Decland, Snape’s and Remus’ children, were a year ahead. Voldemort's son, Tyler was also part of their group, forming an attachment to Carina, much to Snape's disapproval.

This year, he was joining April, Sirius and Catherine’s daughter, though Reade wouldn’t say he was relieved about it. This meant he had someone in his year that he knew. 

At the other end of the platform, he smiled as he watched Andrea Gale lead a little girl towards them. He’d almost forgotten about Hermione’s twins. Ryan, the boy, had to already be on the train. He was more like his father than Hermione in attitude, which was a stark contrast to this child. Kristen was shy and polite. Reade had already formed a connection with her, protecting her from the kids who would’ve bullied her… of course it also helped that he had the backing of so many friends.

He’d nearly forgotten that she’d be starting with his oldest child…

He was amused at the fact that none of the children were even in the same Houses. Dylan and Nathan were in Gryffindor, Declan was in Slytherin, and Carina was in Ravenclaw. Then there was the three Lestrange kids: Bella was in Ravenclaw while Donovan and Christopher were in Slytherin … funny that. He’d have laid odds that all three would be in Slytherin. But despite the variety of Houses, the children still managed to remain friends. 

He was intrigued to find out which House Reade, Kristen, Ryan and April ended up in.

Harry had taken over the post of Defense of the Dark Arts two years after they’d graduated. Draco had taken over Potions when Slughorn had finally retired a year later though they had a replacement teacher until Draco delivered their child…

It meant Reade could visit them anytime so he wouldn’t miss his siblings or his parents. “Time to go, Reade,” he murmured as the whistle rang out. “We’ll see you at school.”

“See you there, Dad,” Reade said with a smirk before he hurried to the train to find his friends.

All of Harry’s plans were complete now. They still had everything he’d built while still at school, but now it was better. There were more classes than ever, insuring that every classroom was being used. They even had guest speakers for certain subjects. He was content that their children would learn what their world was all about and why they had to keep it secret.

The parties were still being held, but only the newborn Muggleborns were left to auction off which made things so much simpler and ran smoother. Ron Weasley had been arrested and sent to Azkaban along with the remaining Death Eaters who wouldn’t conform to the new rules. Their Dark Marks had been eradicated in the same way as Snape’s and the Malfoys’. The children who’d been born at Harry’s direction were loyal to him, making sure that the next generation didn’t turn out like their parents.

Dudley’s children had turned out just as powerful as Harry’s children making him suspect that Vernon might have been the reason behind Dudley unknowingly suppressing his own magic. He’d checked up on his cousin a year after the war and had smirked when he’d found out that Marge had spoiled him just as much as she had before, though Dudley had managed to keep the weight off. 

He’d found out last year that Dudley had gotten married three years ago and had adopted two children. Harry wasn’t going to tell him about the children he had in the Wizarding world. They were better off without him in their lives to teach them his bad habits.

He still had the Philosopher’s stone for when he and Draco got older. 

By the time he started using that, he’d be ready to retire and spend time with Draco doing whatever they wanted without having to worry about what was happening in the Wizarding world. Reade would inherit the Malfoy name as the Heir and Caelum was being groomed to take over the Potter name as Heir. 

This freed Kasi and Dephini, to marry and take their husband’s names. 

He was confident that he would be able to leave the running of their world to his five children without worrying about things falling apart. They were well versed in what was expected of them. 

The difference between their upbringing and Harry’s was that they knew they were wanted and loved. It was more than he’d had until he’d entered Hogwarts. Harry was finally at peace with his life and all he had. All his family still lived with them and he was happy with the full house he now had. At times it was extremely noisy, but he didn’t mind. It just reminded him of all he’d gained.

And they were adding another child to their family, the deed soon accomplished, hopefully in the next few days, before school began. He couldn’t ask for more…

~Fin~


End file.
